Sublima Pantera, Vírgenes y Niños de Amor
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Sublima Pantera" ... 100 ans plus tard ... Mais qu'es il donc arrivé a notre belle Pantère ? Et qu'es il donc arrivé à tous ? Suivez les aventures de notre Grimmjow Girl ... Qui n'a pas tant changer !
1. Synopsie

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tite Kubo ! Sauf les nouveaux, bien sûr ... D'ailleurs, je vous interdit de prendre mes perso, se sont les miens !

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst

**Rating : **M ... Attention, surtout du Hentai! Mais vous ne serez pas déçus cette foi, il y aura son lot de couple Yaoi ! *_* ...

* * *

**Histoire :**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Sublima Pantera ... Vous avez put suivre ses aventures en "fille" dans une de mes autres fics ... Et bien, suivez maintenant ses aventures ... 100 ans plus tard ! Car oui, 100 ans se sont écoulés depuis qu'elle a suivit volontairement Aizen Sosuke ...

Bien sûr, personne ne sais ce qu'il est advenu de l'arrancar, Orihime et Tatsuki ont tout fait pour accéder à sa requête de ne pas aller la chercher tant qu'elles ne seront pas assez puissante et lorsqu'elles le furent, elles ne réussirent pas à retrouver la trace du palais d'Aizen, malgré tous leurs efforts, malgré leurs envies de la retrouver et de la sauver ... Elles réussirent à plusieurs reprises à vaincre des Espada, malheureusement, les vaincre ne les aidait en rien à retrouver la Sublima Pantera portée disparut et plus les années passées, et plus elles se désaperaient comme bien d'autres ...

Y avait-il réellement une chance de retrouver la célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ?

Des rapports parlent également d'une personne vêtue de noir dans Hueco Mundo qui aiderait les shinigamis en difficulté, mais disparaîtrait aussi soudainement qu'elle serait apparut et bien que les soupçons se portent sur l'arrancar portée disparue, la chose n'a jamais été confirmée par personne ...

La Sublima Pantera pourra-t-elle être tirée des griffes d'Aizen ? Et a-t-elle put donner la vie à l'enfant d'Ulquiorra ? Les réponses ... Tout de suite ! (ou presque !)

* * *

**Couples :**

**Note Importante :** Grimmjow est une FILLE ! Donc ... C'est pas du Yaoi qui faut voir, c'est du _Hentai _! =p J'en voyais déjà qui bavais ...

Pour éviter les spoils, je dirais rien de plus ... Mais vous risquez d'être surpris du début à la fin ... Enfin, je voudrais essayer de vous surprendre ...

_Grimmjow X Il Fort :_ Le première homme qu'elle a aimé, il a été tué par Renji ... En réalité, était ce de l'amour ou bien de l'attirance ?

_Grimmjow X Ulquiorra : _Ils se sont détestés, mais Ulquiorra a finit par apprécier la panthère et la protéger, finalement, de fil en aiguille, ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il fallut l'aide d'Orihime et de Tatsuki pour que le Cuarta fasse sa déclaration ... Trop tard : Grimmjow était déjà la proie d'Aizen et Gin ...

_Aizen X Gin : _Ils s'aiment, depuis toujours, bien sûr.

_Aizen X Grimmjow X Gin : _Gin a avoué un jour qu'il désirait la panthère, et cela a "intéressé" Aizen qui a dès lors tout fait pour l'obtenir jusqu'à lui proposer des marchés indécents. Il a tout fait pour l'avoir de nouveau à portée de main ... Et y est arrivé, bien sûr ...

Peut être que d'autre sont à venir, une tonne de couple, mais vous les noter serait vraiment dommage, vous ne croyez pas ? ...

* * *

**Gotei 13 :**

Pendant ses 100 ans, il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans toutes les divisions ! Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous mentir et vous dissimulez certaine chose, donc, je vais vous noter le noms des personnes dirigeant les divisions ... En sachant que, subissant souvent des attaques d'arrancars, certains des anciens Capitaines et Vice Capitaines sont mort au combats ...

**1er Division :**

_Capitaine : _Shunsui Kyoraku

_Vice Capitaine :_ Nanao Ise

**2éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Yoruichi Shihouin (Réintégrée au sein des armées de la cour après que Soi Fon ayant décidé de partir en "retraite", la jeune fille n'a jamais acceptée qu'Orihime soigne son bras, ne supportant pas de devoir quoi que se soit à cette "humaine qui a pactisée avec l'ennemi" !)

_Vice Capitaine :_ (Le Vice Capitaine de Yoruichi a été tué au combat, la place vient juste de se libérer)

**3éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Izuru Kira (Monté en grade il y a 90 ans)

_Vice Capitaine : _(Le Capitaine Kira n'a jamais accepté de prendre sous ses ordres un Vice-Capitaine et personne ne lui demande de compte, mais tous espèrent faire changer d'avis le blond ...)

**4éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Orihime Inoue (Mise en place après le départ en retraite de Unohana Retsu, il y a 50 ans)

_Vice Capitaine : _Isane Kotetsu

**5éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Shinji Hirako (réintégré dans ses fonctions peu après le départ de Grimmjow)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Mashiro Kuna (la place de Vice Capitaine de la 9éme Division étant prise, Shinji s'est proposé de prendre la jeune fille sous son aile, habitué à son caractère particulier et cherchant à veiller sur les derniers membres de sa famille)

**6éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Byakuya Kuchiki

_Vice Capitaine : _(Renji étant monté en grade, la place vient juste de se libérer)

**7éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Renji Abarai ( Sajin Komamura est décédé au combat en même temps que son Vice Capitaine et il y a peu)

_Vice Capitaine : _Hanataru Yamada (poste proposé par Renji au garçon qui a accepté)

**8éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Kisuke Urahara (réintégré après la montée en grade de Kyoraku, capitaine depuis 100 ans)

_Vice Capitaine : _Uryû Ishida (Nanao a suivit son Capitaine, bien sûr, il y a eu un autre Vice Capitaine, mais celui ci est décédé. Urahara est aller voir Uryû le jour de sa mort pour lui proposer le poste, il y a 20 ans)

**9éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Muguruma Kensei (réintégré après la bataille de la Fausse Karakura)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Shuuhei Hisagi

**10éme Division :**

_Capitaine : _Toshiro Hitsugaya

_Vice Capitaine :_ Tatsuki Arisawa (peu après sa sortie de l'académie, Toshiro lui a proposé le poste, elle y est donc depuis près de 90 ans et n'a jamais voulue des promotions proposées ... C'étant attaché au "petit garçon")

**11éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Kenpachi Zaraki

_Vice Capitaine :_ Yachiru Kusajishi

**12éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi

_Vice Capitaine :_ Nemu Kurotsuchi

**13éme Division :**

_Capitaine :_ Ichigo Kurosaki (peu après sa mort, il a put entré en fonction à cette place, il l'occupe depuis plus de 80 ans)

_Vice Capitaine :_ Rukia Kuchiki (Ichigo lui a proposé le poste, il y a près de 50 ans, ce que Byakuya n'a pas apprécié ...)

* * *

**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**

Voilà donc la suite, je n'avais pas envie de dévoiler toutes les surprises qui arriveront au cours de l'aventure, c'est pour cela que vous aller les suivre au fur et à mesure ! En tout les cas, vous pourrez enfin comprendre le pourquoi du comment ... Hé hé hé ...

J'éspére que cette suite de ma première fic vous plaira autant que l'autre ... Hé hé hé ...


	2. Prologue

Tant d'années ... Tant d'années et toujours aucun signe de la Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Et que faire lorsque on a point de nouvelles d'une amie perdue depuis si longtemps ? Elles avaient pourtant attendues ... Oui, elles avaient tenues leurs promesses et avaient attendues d'être assez fortes pour pouvoir tenter de la retrouver, mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant et au contraire ! Plus elles devenaient fortes et plus elles avaient l'impression que retrouver la jeune femme leurs seraient impossibles !

- Capitaine Inoue ? Appela Isane en montant sur la colline.

Orihime se tourna vers sa Vice Capitaine, certaines mèches de cheveux s'échappant de sous sa cape, celle-ci devant lui servir à se protéger des bouffées de sables. La pauvre Vice-Capitaine avait quelques difficultés à suivre sa supérieure qui était bien trop impatiente, elle avait tellement de choses à faire ... Retrouver son amie ... Et puis, retrouver son foyer ...

Depuis tout ce temps, Orihime s'était marié, on lui avait même accordé à elle le rang de "noble", ainsi, elle était devenue extrêmement importante au sein du Seireitei, on lui avait même fait construire un grand manoir où elle avait vécus des moment de joie avec son époux ... Et son fils ... Mais ... Ichigo ... Son époux ... Avait été rongé par un mot et l'avait trompé ... Et elle n'avait pas put le supporter ...

- Pardonne moi, Isane, en ce moment, je suis tellement nerveuse ... Avoua la rouquine.

- Oui, je sais, Shiro va débuter les cours à l'académie ! Sourit l'argentée. Vous devez être fière de votre fils ! Même en ayant le rang de noble, il veut étudier à l'académie !

- C'est à cause de ce que je lui ai raconté, de l'époque où j'y allais avec Tatsuki et Grimmjow ! Il a hâte d'y aller et de vivre le même genre d'aventure !

- Hé bien, j'espère qu'il ne se fera pas enlever par le Capitaine Kenpachi comme vous même !

Orihime sourit à la jeune femme, se souvenant de ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble à se saouler ou à s'entraîner avec acharnement au sein de sa division, tout cela c'était passé il y avait tellement longtemps et elle, elle n'avait rien oublié, tout comme beaucoup de monde en réalité ...

Personne n'avait put réellement oublier Grimmjow et même ceux qui n'avait passé que quelques secondes aux cotés de l'indomptable arrancar s'en souvenaient ... Pourvus qu'ils la retrouvent un jour et toujours aussi fougueuse ... Et prête à râler en insultant toutes personnes les entourant ! Et puis, elle aurait tellement voulut présenter son fils à la bleuté et que celle-ci puisse lui montrer l'enfant ... En fait, elle aurait voulut que leurs enfants aillent ensembles à l'école pour étudier !

- Il va y avoir une tempête. Remarqua Isane en pointant la montée de sable. Nous devrions retourner à la Soul Society ...

- Elle a raison, Orihime ! Lâcha la voix amusé de Tatsuki qui venait juste d'apparaître à leurs cotés. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya conseil un replis, nous n'avons noté aucune présence, nous reviendrons demains, qu'en dis-tu ?

La rouquine se retourna vers la tempête de sable qui s'annonçait là ... Encore une journée sans la moindre trace des sbires d'Aizen ... Depuis près de vingt ans, ils se faisaient extrêmement discret, trop en réalité ! Cela éveillait les soupçons, c'étaient comme s'il préparait quelque chose qui lui imposait d'être particulièrement discret et c'était cela le pire : ne même pas pouvoir croire les approcher ... C'était les écarter plus encore de la panthère ...

- Allez, Shiro va te remonter le moral ! Rigola Tatsuki. Il va te raconter comment il va faire pour dominer tout le monde et être le maître de la classe !

- Oui, je n'en doute pas ! Sourit Orihime en se retournant. Pourvus qu'il s'entende bien avec ses camarades de classe !

- Que dalle ! Soupira Tatsuki en croissant les bras derrière la tête. Il faudrait qu'il tombe sur une forte tête ! Si Grimmjow a un fils, ils s'entendraient à merveille ! Ou bien se seraient entre tuer depuis longtemps ! Ha, j'ai hâte de la retrouver !

Car Tatsuki n'avait jamais désespéré et chaque fois qu'Orihime avait été sur le point d'abandonner, l'ébène lui avait remonté le moral ... Et elle y croyait vraiment, oui ... Elle y croyait toujours et y croirait toujours ! Jusqu'au jour où on leurs annoncerait la mort de Grimmjow ... Chose qui n'arriverait pas !


	3. Chapitre 1 : Shin

Au sein de Las Noches, un homme traversait les couloirs du château blanc, il avait tendance à devoir remonter les lunettes sur son nez et relever son kimono blanc pour éviter de marcher dessus, la nervosité l'emportant plus que tout sur le reste, son envie de retrouver la Cuarta l'obsédant plus qu'autre chose car il avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait et si seulement ce n'était qu'une simple impression ! Depuis ce matin, il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur certaine personne ... Et, le pire dans cette histoire ... C'était qu'il ne mettait plus la main sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer !

- Aiko ! S'écria soudainement une voix au bout du couloir.

L'interpellé se retourna, son regard bleu fixant le jeune homme qui s'avançait, mains dans la main avec sa nounou attitrée ... Le garçon avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus si semblable à ceux d'Aiko. Son uniforme était également un magnifique kimono, bien trop large pour son corps de jeune homme sortant de l'adolescence, le pire dans cette histoire était qu'il avait 20 ans de plus qu'Aiko, mais que ce dernier semblait plus adulte ...

Quand à la jeune femme arrancar, ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolaient le long de ses épaules, son œil rosé le fixant avec désolation, l'autre dissimulé sous son masque de "viking" ... Son uniforme constitué d'un short très cour et d'une veste fermée sur une poitrine ni trop large, ni insatisfaisante. De longs gants et de longues jambières ...

- Iro, Lilinette, comment allez vous ? Sourit le brun. Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir ...

- Je sais, mais j'ai fais appeler Gin et il ne vient pas ! Soupira l'argenté avec une moue. Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

- Comment le saurais je ?

- Bah, tu es un superviseur, alors j'me disais que tu saurais ! ... J'aime pas ça du tout ! En plus, même Grimmjow, j'arrive pas à la trouver, je voulais aller la voir pour me distraire un peu, mais pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus ! ...

Aiko jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde qui haussa les épaules, elle ne semblait pas savoir où chercher elle non plus ... Les soupçons du brun s'intensifièrent dès lors et il craignit le pire, si jamais Grimmjow n'était pas de retour se soir, les murs de Las Noches risquaient forts de résonner et ceux pour tout le monde ... Pourvus que Krystal n'ait pas tentée de tuer encore une foie la bleutée ... Elle risquerait d'y perdre sa vie et ... Jusqu'à son âme cette fois !

- Lilinette, ramène Iro dans sa chambre et veille à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas, quitte à demander de l'aide à Stark. Ordonna Aiko en remontant encore une fois les lunettes sur son nez.

- Que craigniez vous ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Que notre belle Panthère ne tente de s'échapper. Avoua franchement le brun en se détournant.

- Ho oh ! Lâcha l'argenté en résumant parfaitement la situation.

Lilinette ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle attrapa Iro par la taille et le souleva sans la moindre difficulté et celui-ci se laissa faire, aimant beaucoup ça. Même s'il venait de fêter ses quarante six ans, il était toujours aussi "enfantin", ayant sans doute pris un peu trop le caractère de son maître, mais qu'importe, la chose la plus importante était qu'il soit en sécurité lorsque le Seigneur de Las Noches se réveillerait enfin et qu'il constaterait la disparition de sa belle et indomptable créature ...

La blonde disparut et Aiko suivit son énergie spirituelle, s'assurant que personne ne se risquerait à embêter la fraccion du Secunda Espada et de l'adorable petit Iro avant de rechercher une autre énergie spirituelle, celle d'Ichimaru ... Il eut beau le chercher, il y avait des moments où l'argenté avait tendance à disparaître de la sorte, entraînant de temps en temps Grimmjow, tous deux essayant d'irriter le Seigneur Aizen ... Et ne se souciant pas vraiment de la punition qui s'en suivrait ...

Il le trouva ... Et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il cherchait à ce point à se dissimuler alors qu'il n'était pas bien loin en réalité. Aiko prit ses lunettes en mains, sachant qu'il risquait de les perdre en utilisant le déplacement instantané. Après quelques secondes, il fut sur le lieu exact où se trouvait l'argenté et le trouva installé sur la chaise de la salle de surveillance. Il ne se tourna même pas à son arrivée ... Comme à chaque fois ...

- Sire Ichimaru. Appela Aiko en remettant ses lunettes.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer les écrans, l'air rêveur alors le brun s'avança et nota la présence d'une feuille non loin de l'homme ...

- Sire Ichimaru. Insista-t-il en posant sa mains sur l'épaule du superviseur. Je voulez vous demander si vous ne sauriez pas où est Jaggerjack Schiffer.

- Sosuke n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Rappela l'argenté, continuant de fixer les écrans.

- Je sais, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Elle est partie ...

- Partie ? Vous voulez dire, elle est sortie ?

- Non, elle est partie et elle ne reviendra plus ...

C'était bien ce qu'avait pensé Aiko ! Mon dieu, mais, n'était-elle pas folle ? Se rendait-elle compte que cette fois plus que jamais, le Seigneur Aizen ne le lui pardonnerait pas ? Et qu'allaient-ils dire à celui-ci lorsqu'il se réveillerait ? Il fallait à tout prit écarter les faibles, c'était une des priorités absolues. Quant à trouver un responsable, la meilleur des solutions était encore qu'il prenne ses responsabilités ! Après tout, c'était à lui de veiller à ce que la panthère reste au sein du château ... Et il avait échoué ...

Il sentit le superviseur frissonner ... Lui jetant un coup d'œil, Aiko fut surprit de le voir si replier sur lui-même ... Pourquoi semblait-il aussi triste et surtout ... Pourquoi semblait-il aussi ... Nerveux ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, le brun jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre pour pouvoir mieux la lire ... Et il comprit ...

- Vous l'avez aidé à partir. Constata-t-il, laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

- J'assumerez mes actes devant le Seigneur Aizen. Assura Ichimaru en frissonnant. J'irais le voir dès son réveil ...

- Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire ...

- Je le sais mieux que personne : pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai sauvée la femme que j'aime plutôt que de l'envoyer en pâture ... Elle sera protégée là-bas et ils ne la laisseront plus jamais se sacrifier, ni elle, ni sa chair ... Pardon, Aiko, à cause de moi, tu vas te faire remonter les bretelles ...

Mais le Seigneur Aizen risquait d'être bien plus clément avec lui qu'avec son amant, cela serait sans doute la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase ... Et Ichimaru le savait parfaitement vu que malgré le sourire qu'il abordait, sa nervosité pouvait facilement se ressentir ...

* * *

Il était dans la merde ! Ho, mais, c'est pas comme s'il y avait pas été habitué, hein ! Mais alors là, c'était de la merde, pure et dure ! Jamais il s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareille ! ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Plus jeune, il avait été dans ce genre de cas et il avait eu la chance d'être sauvée par Stark, mais alors, cette fois, Krystal semblait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une seule semelle et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il était complètement bloqué ! ...

Derrière, Krystal et ses acolytes, qui hésitaient sans doute à avancer, et devant ... Une tonne de shinigamis ! Et pas n'importe quoi : des Capitaine et des Vices Capitaines ! Rien que ça ! ... Putain, y avait quatre balaises et trois un tout petit peu moins balaises, mais balaises quand même ! Et même si trois étaient des nanas, Shin avait appris à ses dépens que les femmes ... Ça pouvait être encore plus dangereux que les hommes !

Bon, alors, on récapitule : pas d'avancée, ou bien on risque de se faire tuer à coup de zanpakuto, pas de retraite, ou bien on risque de se faire buter à coup de ... De ... Tient, comment que Krystal voulait le tuer encore ? ... Qu'importe, il préférait à la limite tenter sa chance avec les zanpakuto ! Cependant, aucun des deux groupes ne semblait vraiment le remarquer ... Et en fait, les deux troupes semblaient s'être repéré mutuellement ... Bordel, il était vraiment dans la merde grave !

- Pitié Seigneur, faites qu'il ne me remarque pas et qu'ils décident tous de s'entretuer ! Pria Shin en joignant les mains. Je promet d'être plus sage le siècle prochain et de bien manger tous mes légumes, mais laissez-moi la chance d'aller jusqu'aux Ruines !

Il se releva pour fixer le groupe de shinigamis et constata que le seigneur n'était pas avec lui : les shinigamis s'étaient rapprochés ... Maudit Dieu qui lui pourrissait sans cesse la vie ! Putain, déjà qu'il priait pas souvent, mais si en plus ... Le Seigneur faisait le contraire ! Un peu normal que beaucoup de monde se transforme en Hollow !

Shin n'y arriverait pas ... Il n'arriverait sûrement pas à se sortir de cette situation plus que critique et pourtant, il en avait vécus des situations critiques dans sa vie ! Ha, si seulement il y avait eu Stark dans le coin ou même Lilinette ... Il aurait tenté d'affronter Krystal, mais là ... Là ? Il pouvait que choisir entre une mort affreusement longue ou une mort rapide ... Ou bien continuer de prier en espérant devenir invisible !

- Enfoiré d'Dieu ! Ragea-t-il en se baissant, reportant son attention sur Krystal.

Elle savait parfaitement où il se trouvait ... C'était clair ... Elle semblait attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir apparaître près de lui et l'attraper et ça, il voulait pas ! Bon, tenter l'impossible ! Il se releva, faisant sursauter les shinigamis et décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette, courant aussi vite que possible !

- Ils sont là bas ! Hurla Shin en pointant la direction de Krystal, espérant que les shinigamis se concentreraient sur eux. 'Tention, la nana est une salle perverse qui vous prend souvent par derrière !

Malheureusement, il ne fit que quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'être soudainement ... Emprisonné par quelque chose ... Bien sûr, n'étant pas aussi vif que tout le monde, il se cogna le nez contre le bouclier et retomba en arrière grognant en roulant sur le sol ... Bon, alors ... Il avait mal, donc, il n'était pas mort ? ... Woua ? Non, en fait, il avait plus mal du tout là ... Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son nez, qu'il venait juste de se péter, c'était réparer ...

- Capitaine Inoue, qu'est c'que vous foutez ? Râla une voix d'homme.

Shin se releva dans la seconde qui suivit, se tournant rapidement vers le groupe de shinigamis et ... Il fut étonné de les voir aussi ... Comment dire ? Bah, deux des filles semblaient plus que choquées et un des garçons semblait tout aussi choqué ...

Une fille avec une longue chevelure rousse s'avança, elle plus que les autres semblait incrédule et en la regardant, Shin n'avait même pas envie de se mettre sur la défensive ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne paraissait pas dangereuse, c'était juste qu'en cet instant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire le moindre mal alors pourquoi craindre pour ça vie ? Surtout qu'il semblait que ce fut elle qui avait crée l'étrange prison soignante ...

- Toi, tu ... Lâcha-t-elle vraiment surprise.

- Capitaine Inoue ! S'écria un grand type baraqué aux cheveux blanc. Restez sur la défensive, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est pas seul !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda une jeune femme, chevelure ébène et portant l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine.

- Hein ? Lâcha incrédule l'interpellé qui haussa un sourcil. Hé bien ... Bah, j'm'appelle Shin ... Shin Jaggerjack Schiffer ...

* * *

Shin ... Jaggerjack Schiffer ? ... Jaggerjack Schiffer ... C'était son fils ! Son fils à elle !

Ho mon dieu, qu'il lui ressemblait avec cette chevelure bleu électrique, de longues mèches tombants devant son regard tout aussi bleu sous lequel il portait les mêmes marques bleu. Il avait le corps d'un adolescent assez bien bâti et portait le même uniforme que sa mère ... Mais ... Quelque chose n'allait pas ... Ou bien était ce au contraire normal ? Pas de masque d'Hollow, pas même de trou d'Hollow ...

Tatsuki se tourna vers Orihime et toute deux devaient avoir le même visage réjouit ... Elles avaient retrouvées son fils ! Ho, mais cela voulait dire que Grimmjow n'était plus si loin que ça ! Elles y étaient presque ! L'ébène se sentait tellement heureuse ...

- Où es ta mère ? S'exclama Tatsuki avec espoir.

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il vraiment surprit.

- Où est ta mère ! S'écria Orihime en s'agitant nerveusement. Grimmjow ! Où est elle ? Est ce qu'elle est toujours vivante ? S'il te plait ! Dit le nous !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. J'vous suis pas du tout ! Hitsugaya, retiens un peu ta Vice-Capitaine !

- Taisez vous, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il réponde ! Répliqua en fronçant les sourcils le capitaine en question.

Le pauvre Shin avait, semble-t-il, du mal à comprendre ce qui ce passait et les regardait tour à tour, toujours emprisonner sous le bouclier régénérateur d'Orihime qui s'agitait de plus en plus, impatiente d'avoir une réponse.

- Vous connaissez ma mère ? Demanda surprit le bleuté. Attendez ... Des shinigamis qui connaissent ma mère ... Vous ne seriez pas ... Les Princesses Pucelles ? ...

Princesses Pucelles ? Ho, elle n'avait rien trouvée de mieux pour les décrire à son fils ? Celui-ci arborait un sourire carnassier qui égalait largement celui de sa mère ! Mais ... C'était bien son fils ! Le même regard brillant de malice, le même sourire ironique et ... Le même tempérament enflammé ! Mon dieu ! Tatsuki n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer à l'en étouffer.

- Oui, c'est nous ! Avoua Tatsuki, se contre fichant des réactions des autres. Où est-elle ?

- Ma mère vous a pas dit de revenir quand vous serez forte ? Râla Shin en se frottant la nuque. Mouais, vous êtes montées en grade ...

- Ha, mais tu peux pas simplement nous dire où elle est ? Râla l'ébène avec impatience.

- Non, c'est plus marrant de vous faire enrager !

Il sourit de toute ses dents et, sur le coup, Tatsuki eu réellement envie de le frapper ... D'ailleurs, elle s'approcha du bouclier et le martela de coup, faisant s'ouvrir les grands yeux bleus de Shin qui devait se demander pourquoi elle agissait ainsi ... Mais cela faisait près de cent ans ! Cent ! Et maintenant qu'elle savait être proche de leur but, elles manquaient cruellement de patience ! Surtout l'ébène qui avait hâte de savoir s'il pouvait lui donnait une réponse.

- Hé, du calme fillette ! Soupira Shin en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bon, on va y aller j'dois la retrouver aux ruines ...

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama avec joie Orihime. Elle est vivante ?

- Et toujours en pleine santé, parait ! Sourit le bleuté. Par contre, eux, ce sont des amis ou des ennemis ?

Il pointa de son doigts les autres personnes présentes, il y avait là le Capitaine Hitsugaya, le Capitaine Muguruma et le Capitaine Kira ainsi que la Vice Capitaine Kotetsu et le Vice Capitaine Shuuhei. Shin ne se doutait sans doute pas qu'Hisagi et Izuru devaient tout deux leurs vies à Grimmjow et qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux sans même les connaître ... Mais c'était vrai que pour Kensei, c'était autre chose ... Le Vizard avait perdu presque tout ses amis pendant la guerre précédente et vouait une haine sans borne aux arrancars ...

Mais, le garçon qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas un arrancar ! Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif sur son corps et vraiment aucun masque ni trou ... Quand à Grimmjow, s'il tentait quoi que se soit contre elle, il y avait fort à parier qu'il devra faire face à tout les autres shinigamis présents car même Histugaya ne le laisserait rien faire contre cette femme !

- Shin, personne ne veut aucun mal à Grimmjow à la Soul Society, nous somme des amis ! Assura Tatsuki.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le garçon qui acquiesça d'une signe de tête avant de pointer de son pouce les montagnes derrières eux.

- C'est par là bas, mais faudra faire gaffe : Krystal était à mes trousses et j'suis sûr d'un truc, cette fois, elle voudra ma peau ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Elle est la chef des Exequias et j'pense qu'ils sont une petite vingtaine, mais bon, ils risqueront pas de se montrer avec vous tous ! En fait, ça m'arrange grave que j'sois tombé sur vous ... Et ça m'énerve ...

- Ha, pourquoi donc ? Demanda sur la défensive Kensei. Tu nous aimes pas ?

- Non, c'est juste que je devrais manger mes légumes maintenant ! Soupira le bleuté en croissant les bras.

... Manger les légumes ? Mais quel rapport avec leurs affaires ? Bah ! Peu importait ! Le plus important était qu'ils allaient mettre la main sur la panthère ! Enfin ... Enfin ! ... Et en plus, ils pourraient protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils la retrouvent son fils ! Fils qui lui ressemblait tellement ... Que cela en était très jouissif et rappelait à l'ébène tout un tas de souvenir !

* * *

Shin était assez particulier, il se lia presque instantanément d'amitié avec Orihime et Tatsuki, avouant que sa mère avait souvent parlé de leurs séjour au sein de l'académie des Shinigami, il demanda même si certaines anecdotes que sa mère lui avait racontée était vraies, comme par exemple l'étrange enlèvement de Tatsuki par Stark, sa fuite devant tout le monde, ou bien, l'énorme Kenpachi qui avait tendance à venir enlever sa pauvre mère pour la saouler ...

Toshiro se souvenait que la toute première fois, c'était de sa faute si elle avait été saoule à la Soul Society ... Au début, elle s'était laisser mourir et cela, il n'avait pas put l'accepter ... Alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ... Il avait agit de la sorte par impulsion ... Juste par simple envie ...

Shin s'était arrêté et le Capitaine faillit lui foncer dedans et il dut relever le visage ... Depuis près d'un siècle, il avait grandit, en fait il avait prit une bonne dizaine de centimètre et donnait l'apparence d'être un jeune homme ... Trop petit ... Par contre, l'enfant de Grimmjow ... Il avait bien poussé pendant ce siècle et lui avait l'air bien mieux bâti que lui ... Ce qui fit rager Toshiro.

- Toi, tu serais pas le Lutin de Glace ? Sourit le bleuté.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit l'argenté.

- Ouais, c'est sûrement toi ! T'es plus mignon que c'que ma mère avait dit par contre ! On dirait une nymphe ! Dit, t'es bon à manger ?

- Non mais, c'est pas vrai ! Soupira Tatsuki en l'attrapant et le tirant. Il est comme sa mère.

- Mais non, j'suis pas comme ma mère, moi, j'suis juste un homme ! Donc, j'suis pire ! C'est maman qui l'a dit !

En effet, il était tout comme sa mère ... Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de l'apporter à la Soul Society ? Franchement, Toshiro en doutait ! Mais il semblait qu'Orihime et Tatsuki semblaient toutes deux pouvoir le gérer ... Il se laissait plutôt faire ... Sa mère lui avait sans doute parler souvent des deux jeunes femmes ... Non, elle avait parlé de tout le monde ... De tout ce qu'elle avait vécus pendant les quelques mois qu'elle avait vécus à la Soul Society ... Comme si cela avait été sa seule période de joie.

- Et vous, comment avez vous vécus pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda avec curiosité Orihime.

Shin se retrancha soudainement sur lui-même et grimaça avant de secouer la main.

- Maman vous racontera, ce sera mieux ! Assura le bleuté. Aller, plus vite, elle va encore râler par ce que je suis en retard !

Sur ses mots, il prit appuis sur le sol et s'élança ... Surprenant tout le monde ... Tatsuki lâcha un cris de rage et s'élança à sa poursuite tout comme la plupart des shinigamis présents qui n'hésitèrent pas ... Mais en fait ... Il ne donnait pas l'impression de fuir en cet instant et bien au contraire, en réalité, il était même extrêmement lent ... Trop en réalité ... Pourtant, Grimmjow était très rapide et pour preuve : combien de fois avait-elle réussit à échapper à Byakuya Kuchiki ?

Ce n'était pas que sa rapidité qui était étrangement basse, c'était aussi son énergie spirituelle qui semblait être bien trop faible et vu son instabilité, sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment appris à se camoufler ... Le manque de masque et de trou aussi ... C'était étrange ... Décidément, lorsque Kurotsuchi apprendrait tout cela, il risquerait fort de courser le ... C'était quoi exactement ? ... Le fils de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ... Logiquement un Arrancar ...

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que Shin avait appelé "Ruines" ... Hitsugaya fut surprit de découvrir le Château de Las Noches ... Du moins, ce qu'il en restait ... Celui-ci avait été totalement abandonné ... Ils entrèrent par une des portes et traversèrent plusieurs autres kilomètres de couloirs avant d'atteindre le centre des lieux ... Le trou dans le dôme n'avait pas été rebouché et en fait, le château était bien plus délabré qu'avant, la tour centrale avait été trouée en plusieurs endroits ... C'était un lieu incroyablement calme et silencieux.

Shin s'était stoppé devant la grande tour délabrée et sembla patienté, collant son dos contre le mur et croissant ses bras sur son derrière sa tête, les fixant avec amusement ...

- Bon, moi, j'me suis présentés, mais les autres, j'vous connais pas. Fit il remarquer. J'ai beau essayé de trouver vos noms, rien ne me viens ...

- Tu n'a pas besoin de connaître mon nom ! Lâcha avec mécontentement Kensei. Je répugne les arrancars !

- Bah, t'es bigleux ? A priori, je n'en suis même pas un !

- C'est vrai que vous ne possédez aucune caractéristiques des Arrancars. Nota Toshiro en croissant les bras sur son torse. C'est tout de même étrange, vos deux parents étaient pourtant des arrancars, il serait donc logique que vous en soyez un ... Mais ...

- J'suis resté un mystère, même pour Alicia ! Rigola le bleuté.

- Et pour nous tous, monstre. Murmura une voix un peu trop proche.

Deux mains semblèrent sortir du mur, juste de chaque coté du visage de Shin qui avait écarquillé les yeux et c'était totalement figé. Il tenta bien de s'écarter, mais les doigts se resserrèrent sur sa gorge et un corps suivit les bras. Une femme arrancar aux cheveux blanc coiffés en chignon et aux yeux rouge sang, un large sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres. Elle quitta le mur et Toshiro constata qu'elle portait l'uniforme des armés d'Aizen, un simple haut qui laissait presque tout voir et un pantalon très serré ... Un trou d'hollow sur sa gorge et un masque en forme de diadème denté sur les cheveux ...

- Bonjour mon petit Shin. Lâcha-t-elle à l'oreille du bleuté, dégainant son arme pour la poser contre sa gorge et lançant un regard sombre et menaçant aux shinigamis. On tentait de se rallier aux shinigamis ?

- Krystal ... Grinça le prisonnier.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Kurohime

**Note :** Désolé, je ne posterais qu'un seul et unique chapitre par publication officiel et la raison en es que ma correctrice à ses propres projets et à aussi le droit de profiter de ses vacances, moi même je n'ai pas retrouver le "bon rythme" ... Bref, nos deux congés fusionnés, j'ai peur que je ne puisse pas vous proposez plus qu'un chapitre par publication, vous avez de la chance que j'ai décidé de les allongés pour la secondes parties, hein ?

Deuxième info : je ne répondrais ici qu'au rev anonyme, j'ai toujours répondus à chaque réponse par mail et ici même.

En tout cas, je m'excuse auprès de celle qui espérer plus, mais, il faut me comprendre : nous somme en vacances ... Qui ne rêve pas d'en profité ? Hors, je ne le peu point ... Mon père à une copine qui n'a pas le net et qui m'apprécie beaucoup et elle a trois fils (dont le plus jeune à six ans), dans ses conditions, je ne peu écrire cher elle ... Je vous laisse donc imaginé le travaille que cela peu me donner arriver à la maison ! ... Vivement la fin des vacances, moi je dis ! ...

Merci de me lire ! X3 Et merci à mes rev préférer, surtout _Kuchikirukia _qui a une façon bien a elle de faire connaître son mécontentement ! XD Promis, je me ferais pardonner !

* * *

Lorsque l'arrancar était apparus, Izuru avait posé sa main sur sa garde, mais tenter quoi que se soit, aurait été risqué la vie de Shin ... Mince alors, pourquoi n'avait il pas réagit avec plus de rapidité ? Il ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver cette "Krystal" ! Tenter quoi que se soit, c'était prendre le risque de faire du mal au garçon et ça ... Ça ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! ...

Il devait sa vie à cette arrancar qu'il avait à peine croisé ! Non, il lui devait bien plus que ça ! Elle, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'on lui avait décrit comme extrêmement impulsive, elle avait acceptée de se rendre à Aizen pour le sauver lui, Hisagi et Kurosaki ! Alors qu'elle portait un enfant ! Alors qu'elle aurait put avoir une vie paisible ! Et qu'avait-elle dut vivre jusqu'à ce jour ? Comment avait-elle put vivre ?

Le blond qui avait laissé pousser sa chevelure, qui maintenant lui arrivait presque au bas du dos, savait ... Le blond savait ce que c'était que d'être le centre d'intérêt d'Aizen et de Gin ... Il ne le savait que trop bien, vu qu'à une époque, il était lui même l'attraction des deux hommes ! Rien que d'y repenser.

- Lâchez le ! Ordonna le blond en serrant les dents.

L'arrancar releva son regard vers le Capitaine et resserra sa prise sur Shin, se collant dans son dos sûrement pour bloquer ses mouvements, sa lame s'appuyant sur la gorge de l'être qu'il avait le plus envie de protéger en cet instant.

- Viens le chercher si tu l'oses. Sourit-elle cruellement. Exequias !

Plusieurs arrancars apparurent dès lors, tous se ressemblant, portant un masque en forme de crâne et tous portant la même combinaison ... L'élite de Las Noches, hein ? Avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés ... La situation n'avait rien de plaisant en cet instant et c'était même de pire en pire en fait ... Alors que tout semblait s'arranger ! Mince alors, ils avaient par hasard trouvé une piste qui les mèneraient sans doute à ... Grimmjow ...

Une énergie spirituelle monta soudainement en flèche, surprenant tout le monde et chaque créature sembla se figer ... L'agressivité de cette énergie était telle qu'Izuru avait du mal à respirer ... Le moindre mouvement de travers et ... Il avait l'impression qu'il risquait de mourir ... Oui, c'était ça, le moindre mouvement brusque ... Et ce n'était pas que le cas des shinigamis, chaque Exequias avait cessé leurs mouvements et Krystal abordait un air choqué et nerveux ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Shin, Krystal ? Demanda une voie froide et monotone.

L'énergie s'était rapprochée, mais Izuru n'osait pas même tourner le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante ... Une femme ... Etait-ce Grimmjow ? ... Il n'en savait rien, lui ne se souvenait même plus du son de la voix de la femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, juste de son sourire lorsqu'elle était partie ... En sachant ce qui lui arriverait, il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait fait pour trouver la force de leurs sourire ...

- Shin nous a trahis ! Annonça la chef des Exequias. Je vais le punir comme il se doit ...

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Répliqua l'autre voix.

La prise que la femme avait sur Shin se resserra, elle fit un mouvement de tête et Izuru jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrivante ... Qui portait une large cape qui dissimulait son visage, en tout cas, c'était clair : ce n'était pas Grimmjow car l'étrangère portait l'uniforme des armées d'Aizen, et il se souvenait des rumeurs qui voulait que Grimmjow ait en horreur le blanc ... Elle avait voler l'uniforme de shinigami d'Hisagi et de Renji une fois ...

Des Exequias s'approchèrent d'elle ... C'était donc une allier, non ? ... Il ne fut pas le seul à penser cela, bien au contraire : Shuuhei et Hitsugaya avaient dégainés leurs armes pour pouvoir se préparer à l'affrontement qui aurait lieu. Izuru dégaina aussi, se concentrant sur les Exequias en face de lui ... Mais tout le monde s'était réfugié, se jaugeant sûrement mutuellement ...

- Krystal, si tu pars maintenant, j'épargnerais ta vie et celle de tes hommes ! Annonça l'inconnue.

- Princesse, se serait vraiment trop gentil ! Grinça l'arrancar. Faut pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ! Toi et Shin, ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en sortir cette fois, le Seigneur Aizen va vous ...

- Baisse toi ! Lâcha soudainement l'étrangère.

Shin mordit soudainement Krystal et se laissa tomber au sol, surprenant tous le monde et ... La seconde d'après ... Là où aurait dut se trouvé sa geôlière ... Il n'y avait plus rien, si ce n'était les restes de son tronc ! Un trou béant derrière elle, dans le mur déjà fort ravagé, là où Shin s'était appuyé quelques secondes ... Il n'était plus là, le mur ... Et l'arrancar était morte ... Et la responsable de ça, c'était l'étrangère ...

Après que tout le monde ait réalisé ce qui c'était passé, tout le monde s'était lancé dans la bataille, Orihime, Kotetsu et Tatsuki allant tout naturellement protéger Shin qui restait accroupi au sol, les mains posées sur ses oreilles comme pour se protéger et il n'eut pas tant tord que cela ...

* * *

Dès que la bataille fut finit, Hisagi s'était rapproché de Shin qui s'était replié, cherchant à le tâter pour savoir s'il était blessé ... Heureusement, il n'avait rien, mais paraissait très surpris qu'on fasse autant attention à son bien être. Il n'avait rien de grave, juste une coupure dut à la lame qui avait été casé sous sa gorge, rien de bien alarmant quoi ... De toute façon, avec comme protectrices les demoiselles du groupe, il n'avait rien risqué !

- Hé, Kuro, t'a faillit être en retard ! Souffla le bleuté à l'inconnue.

- J'étais là depuis le début ! Avoua froidement la femme, essuyant sa lame rougit par le sang sur son uniforme. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu arrivais avec des shinigamis.

- Hé, tu croyais quand même pas que je te tendais un piége ?

Il y eu dès lors un silence, la femme rangea sa lame dans son fourreau ... Un silence ... Gênant ...

- En fait, pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? Lâcha Shin, cherchant sans doute à changer de sujet.

- Elle ne voulait pas coopérer, alors je l'ai tuée ... Annonça la femme.

- Ha ouais, je vois ...

De nouveau un gros silence ...

Hum, cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à parler beaucoup ... Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, mais, en cet instant ... Il aurait bien voulut que quelqu'un détente l'atmosphère et Hisagi se tourna tout naturellement vers Tatsuki qui avait tendance à trouver les mots ...

- Je m'appelle Arisawa Tatsuki, je suis la Vice Capitaine de la dixième division ! Annonça la jeune fille en se frottant la nuque.

- Ha, une des princesses pucelles. Répliqua l'inconnue. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin ! Je présume que vous êtes la seconde ?

- Heu, oui, je suis Inoue Orihime, Capitaine de la quatrième division ... Annonça la rousse avec un sourire un peu gênée.

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se tue ... L'étrangère venait d'abaisser sa capuche et la première chose qu'il nota, c'était sa peau de blanche neige ... Les marques vertes qui glissaient le long de ses yeux, les long cheveux noirs glissant le long de son visage et cette étrange masque sur sa tête ... Elle avait son trou au niveau de la gorge ... Et il se souvint soudainement de la description qu'on lui avait fait d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ... C'était ... Elle !

- Je m'appelle Kurohime Jaggerjack Schiffer. Lâcha la femme sur un ton monotone. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ...

- Vous êtes ... Marmonna surprit Hitsugaya. Vous êtes des jumeaux ?

- Bah, parait que mon père est mort après notre conception. Lâcha ironiquement Shin. Alors à moins que mon père est ressuscité pour baiser ma mère et lui faire avoir un autre enfant, ouais, on est jumeau ! ... Et j'suis pas heureux d'avoir ça pour sœur jumelle !

- Tu me voles ma réplique ! Assura sa sœur.

Des jumeaux ? Si quelqu'un s'était attendu à cela ... Il n'aurait jamais accepté que Grimmjow se sacrifie ! Tient, d'ailleurs, quand cette nana lui apparaîtrait, il se promit qu'il réglerait ses comptes avec elle ! Putain, accepter un telle marché en ne sachant pas ce qui arriverait à l'enfant que l'on porte ? Certes, elle avait clairement fait comprendre que si le moindre mal était fait à l'enfant, elle menacerait de se tuer, mais ...

- Excusez moi, je me présente, je suis ... Commença Hisagi.

- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Répliqua avec froideur Kurohime. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous présentez ni vous, ni les autres !

Le ton avait semblé ... Tranchant ... Les yeux verts le quittèrent pour se poser sur son frère qui tentait de faire disparaître les tâches de poussières sur ses vêtements, lâchant quelques jurons au passage.

- Si tu ne te sentais pas capable d'échapper aux Exequias, tu aurais dut le dire ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Hé, attend, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'avais aucune envie d'être un poids ! Soupira Shin. Où est Maman ?

Kurohime leva la main pour pointer quelque chose derrière eux ... Tout le monde se tourna instantanément ... Et elle était là ...

- Salut, j'suis d'retour ! Lâcha la bleutée avec un large sourire carnassier.

* * *

Elle était là ... L'élégante et sulfureuse panthère ... Ses long cheveux bleu flottant autour de son visage, son regard bleu toujours aussi brillant de malice, son sourire provocateur et souvent irritant bien présent ... Elle était là, la grande Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Elle portait le yakuta noir dans lequel elle était partit, mes les manches arrachées et le obi remplacé par un autre ...

- Quoi, c'est comme ça qu'on me salut ? Râla la bleutée en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'vais retourner à Las Noches moi !

- Non ! S'écrièrent dans la seconde Orihime et Tatsuki.

Et toutes deux s'élancèrent soudainement vers l'arrancar qui haussa les sourcils avant de se prendre de plein fouet les deux shinigamis. Elles tombèrent toutes trois au sol, Orihime décida d'examiner avec soin la bleutée, vérifiant qu'elle était entière tandis que Tatsuki ... S'assurait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle tenait bien en chair et en os la panthère ... Elle n'avait rien ... Orihime se sentait si heureuse ! Grimmjow, elles venaient de retrouver Grimmjow !

- Hé, mais vous avez virée votre cuti ? S'écria avec mécontentement la panthère. Hé, vous là, vous pourriez pas m'aider ? Putain, j'me fais violer, et ils bougent pas !

- Ne te moque pas ! Soupira la rousse. Tu es blessée quelque part ?

- Ho, j'ai compris, vous êtes encore vierge et vous voulez que je vous donne des cours sur l'amour entre femmes ! Lâcha chaudement Grimmjow en retournant la situation, plaquant Orihime au sol. D'accord, laissez moi faire mes petites Princesses Pucelles !

- Maman ! S'écria Shin, offusqué.

Kurohime attrapa la bleutée pour la tirer en arrière, soupirant.

- Maman, tu me fais honte ! Avoua l'ébène.

- Ho, pourquoi es-tu si cruelle, ma petite princesse ! Serais-tu jalouse que maman s'occupe des jeunes filles ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, se ne sont que des amies ! Je t'aime !

Kurohime toisa sa mère avant de se détourner, s'écartant en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- N'est elle pas méchante avec sa mère ? Soupira tristement Grimmjow avant qu'un large sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ce que j'aime lorsqu'elle me fait ça ! Kurohime, je sais que tu m'aimes ! Maman aussi t'aime ! Kurohime ! KU-RO-HI-ME !

- Ça va, elle est pas à mille lieux de là ! Raga soudainement Shin. Tu veux alerter tout l'monde ou quoi ?

- Heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi vivante ! Avoua Hitsugaya avec un large sourire.

Grimmjow releva le regard vers le capitaine ... Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Ho mon dieu, le lutin de glace ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. T'as pris quelques centimètre ! C'est super, mais t'es à croquer, méfies-toi de Shin ! ... En fait, j'te conseil même de le geler chaque fois qu'il approche, il te dévorerait tout cru !

- Maman ! Protesta le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Vas pas dire que j'suis une menteuse ! Kurohime !

- En effet, il est tout à fait le genre de personne que tu prends pour entrée ! Affirma l'ébène. Comme repas, il prendrait Kira et pour désert, il se laisserait peut être prendre par Hisagi ...

- Ouais, allez y, faites moi passer pour un nympho !

- Mais c'est ce que t'es ! Affirmèrent les deux femmes, l'une moqueuse, l'autre monotone.

- Dites, est-ce réellement une bonne idée de vous ramenez à la Soul Society ? Demanda Orihime avec gène. J'ai l'impression que vous allez nous pervertir ...

- Ha, mais non ! Affirma Grimmjow avec un large sourire. Moi, je n'ai envie de pervertir que mon beau petit Noble Saint Nitouche ! Il est toujours célibataire ? Quand à Shin, t'inquiètes, il touche qu'aux gars ! Quand à Kurohime ... Elle es ... Comme son père ... Pucelle !

- Maman ! S'écrièrent ses deux enfants outrés.

- Et si nous rentrions ? Demanda Hitsugaya en souriant largement.

- Non, faut encore attendre les autres ! Lâcha Shin avec un tout aussi large sourire.

Encore quelqu'un d'autre ? Des triplets ? Cela serait la fin de la Soul Society s'ils arrivaient à quatre comme eux chez eux ! ... Mais en regardant Grimmjow, il se demanda pourquoi elle paraissait soudainement plus triste ...

- Non, on peut y aller. Assura Grimmjow.

- Mais ... Commença Shin.

- Laisse tomber Shin, ils viendront pas et tu le savais, ils ne peuvent pas trahir le Seigneur Aizen, eux. Le coupa Kurohime.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et détourna le regard, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était totalement normal ... Quand à Grimmjow, elle tapota tendrement l'épaule de son fils ... Hitsugaya avait du mal à comprendre ce qui ce passait, la chose le dépassant quelque peu ... Avait-elle été trahie une fois encore par ceux qu'elle avait considérait comme ses amis ? ... Comme Hallibel et Stark ou même Ulquiorra qui avaient tous choisis Aizen plutôt qu'elle ...

- Allez fils, t'inquiètes pas pour eux ! Sourit Grimmjow avant de se tourner vers le groupe de shinigamis. Il faut qu'on parte vite, mine de rien, votre bataille a dut être repérée et notre fuite a dut alarmer tout les habitants de Las Noches ! Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde avant qu'on nous retrouve ...

Toshiro jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades et tous semblèrent d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit l'arrancar ... Ils avaient libérés un peu trop de puissance et même si lui même n'avait fait que libérer son Shikai, cela était amplement suffisant pour pouvoir alarmer tout les habitant des alentours, alors autant ne pas risquer le pire ! Le jeune homme ouvrit donc le portail qui les mènerait tous à la Soul Society.

* * *

Byakuya était sur le point d'aller à la salle de réunion, répondant au papillon de la mort qu'on lui avait envoyé, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il tomba sur une scène bien insolite : Abarai réprimandait une fois encore son pauvre Vice Capitaine, Yamada, pour son étourderie ... Il devait avoir oublié l'époque où il avait été encore son Vice Capitaine ! Il s'arrêta pour regarder le spectacle, mais le roux cessa presque instantanément, se tournant d'un air gêné vers son ancien supérieur.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, comment allez-vous ? Demanda gêné son compère.

- Je vais très bien, je me demandais juste pourquoi vous harceliez encore une fois votre pauvre Vice Capitaine. Avoua franchement le noble.

- J'ai oublié de le réveiller pour la réunion ! Avoua franchement Yamada en se frottant la nuque avec gène. Je suis de plus en plus étourdis.

- Vous ne devez pas l'être autant que votre supérieur.

Byakuya jeta coup d'œil plein de sous entendus à Renji qui rit nerveusement avant de détourner son regard ... Et celui-ci sembla se poser sur quelque chose de désagréable à voir, vu que la seconde d'après, il reportait toute son attention vers son ancien supérieur ... Par curiosité, Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qui avait refroidit son compère et comprit dans la seconde : Rukia et Ichigo étaient apparus au bout de la ruelle et s'avançaient, tout deux riant ensemble ...

Ichigo Kurosaki avaient fait beaucoup de choix depuis qu'il était à la Soul Society, on lui avait donné le rang de noble pour qu'il puisse se marier avec Orihime. Mais après la naissance de son fils, Shiro, il avait semblé perdre peu à peu pied jusqu'à mettre à plusieurs reprise la vie de son fils en danger, il avait fini par demander une annulation de son mariage et avait quitté les membres de sa famille pour aller vivre autre part, choix que peu de monde avait comprit ... Rukia avait dès lors tenter de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami et une étrange relation s'était formée entre eux ... Au point que la relation qu'elle avait débutée avec Renji avait prit fin brutalement ... Et les rumeurs naissantes d'une relation entre Rukia et Ichigo avait vues le jour !

En les regardant, l'idée qu'ils soient ensembles ne semblait pas du tout erronée et bien au contraire ! Ils avaient l'air d'un parfait couple, si proche l'un de l'autre ... Et semblant pouvoir tout partager l'un avec l'autre. Ils se figèrent en les voyants tous et ralentir la marche ...

- Capitaine Abarai, Capitaine Kuchiki ! Salua le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé. Alors, il parait que nous avons une nouvelle réunion concernant les potentiels Vice Capitaine ... Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Déclara le noble en se détournant pour reprendre sa marche.

Il avait, à un moment donné, pensé à Yasami Kiriama, une shinigami compétente de sa division, une femme avec une longue chevelure bonde et bouclée, de grands yeux ambre et la peau très claire, mais celle-ci semblait bien plus intéressait par le célibataire qu'il était que par le poste qu'il proposait, il craignait que cela ne provoque quelques conflits dont il se passerait bien ! ...

- Yoruichi ne semble pas encore tout à fait décidé non plus ! Avoua Ichigo. Elle craint déjà pour sa vie, ayant l'impression que la puissance des Arrancars nouveau née est ... Incomparable avec les précédents.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire la conversation pour paraître poli, Capitaine Kurosaki. Lâcha sèchement l'ébène en se tournant vers le rouquin. Je n'attend rien de votre part alors ne soyez pas aussi courtois !

- Hé bien, c'est la première fois que j't'entend sortir un truc pareil ! Ricana une voix sur le coté.

Ce n'était autre que Kenpachi accompagné de sa Vice Capitaine ... Yachiru ... Qui en cent ans avait bien poussée, elle avait maintenant la taille d'une toute jeune femme aux longs cheveux rosés attachés en deux couettes, ses joues étaient moins rouges et elle portait une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avant de s'élancer vers la petite assistance, se jetant sur le pauvre Yamada en le serrant fort.

- Mon cher compère, nous ferions mieux de partir avant qu'ils en décident de s'entre tuer ! Annonça-t-elle jovialement. Moi, je veux pas que tu meurs, toi !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Vice Capitaine Kusajishi, nous allons tous nous rendre à la salle des réunions en un seul morceau ! Assura Byakuya en se détournant. Je ne compte affronter personne ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! S'écria soudainement une autre voix.

Décidément, tout le monde avait décidé qu'il n'atteindrait pas la salle de réunion, semblait-il ! Se tournant vers Kiriama qui salua rapidement les autres personnes, elle reporta son attention sur le noble.

- Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez ! Annonça-t-elle. J'espère que vous avez examiné ma candidature !

Kenpachi lâcha un ricanement et l'ébène lui lança un regard noir ... Décidément, cet homme ne cesserait jamais de profiter de chaque situation pour se moquer de lui ! Pourquoi aucune femme ne décidait de séduire cet être-là ? Sûrement trop brute et rustique pour ses pauvres demoiselles ! L'idée fit naître un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de l'ébène, sourire qui fut capté par le géant qui fronça les sourcils ...

Depuis que Grimmjow était partit, la tension avait augmenté encore d'un cran entre eux deux, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule façon de les faire travailler ensemble, c'était dans le cas où on leur proposait d'explorer le Hueco Mundo et tous deux y allaient dans l'espoir de pouvoir porter secours à la pauvre disparue ... Malheureusement, même s'ils avaient put affronter à plusieurs reprises des Espadas, ils n'avaient jamais put avoir la moindre information sur la bleutée ... Qui leurs manquaient à tout deux d'ailleurs ... Mais à quel point ?

Byakuya ... Se demandait souvent quel sentiment l'animait ... Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de se souvenir de la courte période que l'indomptable créature avait passée cher lui, se souvenant de la manière qu'elle avait d'agir avec lui, de le serrer contre elle, de l'embrasser sur la joue ou plus ouvertement ... Il lui arrivait même de temps en temps de "sentir" son odeur sauvage ... Ou bien avait l'impression de sentir la pression de ses mains douces qui dissimulaient une puissance incroyable ... Comme en cet instant d'ailleurs ... Il avait l'impression de sentir ses bras le serrer et de sentir sa poitrine contre son dos ...

- Ca-capitaine Kuchiki ! S'écria soudainement Kiriama en posant sa main sur sa garde.

Ecarquillant les yeux en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule ...

- Ho, tu sens toujours aussi bon, mon beau Noble Pudique ! Soupira chaudement la voie sensuelle de Grimmjow. Es-tu toujours aussi Saint Nitouche ?

Non ? C'était ... Impossible ... Qu'elle fut là ? Jetant un coup d'œil à l'assistance, il constata que tous étaient aussi choqué et surpris que lui ... Donc, elle était bien là ... N'est ce pas ? ...

- Puis-je couchez avec vous ? Demanda la bleutée avec un large sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres.

- Maman ! S'écria soudainement une voie féminine.

Le portrait craché d'Ulquiorra apparut et agrippa la panthère par le col pour la tirer en arrière.

- Non ! S'écria la bleutée avec désespoir. Laisse-moi faire ! Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Je veux torturer mon beau noble ! Kurohime, que tu es cruelle ! Pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas faire ?

Elle était de retour ? ... Oui, elle était réellement de retour ... Et avec sa fille, semblait-il ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Lâcha-t-il incertain.

- Oui ? Répondirent en même temps trois voix.

- Ha non, il parlait à moi ! Lâcha la bleutée en fixant les deux autres, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Maman, c'est pas juste, pourquoi tous les beaux garçons en ont après toi ? Soupira le garçon à la chevelure bleu, il alla se coller contre la poitrine de Tatsuki qui haussa les sourcils. C'est pas juste ! Je suis maudit ! MAUDIT ! Maman a plus de succès que moi !

- Maman, laisses en un peu pour Shin ! Soupira l'ébène, les mains dans les poches. Tu sais bien que les filles, c'est vraiment pas son genre !

- Mais, il peut pas se contenter de la Nymphe des Glace ? Sourit amusée la belle panthère.

- Alors je peux le croquer ? Demanda plein d'espoir le jeune homme.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Protesta soudainement Hitsugaya. Je crois que nous n'arriverons pas à gérer ses trois là !


	5. Chapitre 3 : Shiro

Kurohime avait relâchée Grimmjow qui en avait profité pour retourner s'accrocher au bras de Byakuya, ronronnant contre le noble qui semblait toujours aussi choqué, fixant tour à tour chaque nouvel arrivant, notamment Shin qui suscitait l'intérêt de beaucoup de monde, et pour cause ... Dès le jour de sa naissance, il était devenu un être de fascination ... Il n'était même pas un arrancar, dut moins pour sa mère, et cela lui était quelconque, parce que c'était son fils et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Elle l'aimait et qu'il soit différent ne changeait rien pour elle.

Haussant les sourcils et jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde qui avait toujours sa main sur sa garde ... Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, surtout avec Kurohime dans les parages, souriant de façon psychotique, elle pencha la tête sur le coté et constata que la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'apprécier, ce qui fut réciproque ... Son regard bleu avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait toutes les femelles de Las Noches.

- Hé, pôpa ! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, tirant sur la manche de l'haori. Pourquoi qu'elle me regarde méchant la dame ! Elle m'aime pas ?

Byakuya haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la shinigami, il fronça dans la seconde les sourcils.

- Mademoiselle Kiriama, que faites vous ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. Relâchez toute de suite votre garde ! Ce ne sont pas des ennemis ! Au contraire, vous avez devant vous l'arrancar qui nous a prêté mains forte lors de la bataille du siècle passé ...

Grimmjow sourit et se resserra contre le bras de Byakuya, ne se gênant nullement pour tirer la langue à la shinigami avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux autres présents. Elle n'eut aucune mal à reconnaître Kenpachi quand à Chewgum, pas dur de l'identifié clairement ... La petite Yachiru !

- Gros Lolo ! Lâcha celle-ci avec un large sourire.

- Mini Pousse ! Répliqua tout aussi joyeusement la bleutée en s'approchant. Mon dieu, toi aussi t'as poussé ! Mais t'es toujours plus p'tite que moi ! Mais vous mangez pas de soupe à la Soul Society ? Shin et Kuro sont bien plus grand que toi !

- Shin est petit. Protesta sa fille.

- Même pas vrai, c'est toi qu'es une grande bécasse ! Protesta son fils. En plus, regarde un peu tes airs bagues ! Enormes ! En fait, j'suis sûr que t'es toujours vierge par ce que t'as peur d'étouffer ton amant avec ta poitrine !

- Les enfants, ne vous disputez pas où je vous donne la fessée devant tout le monde ! Les gronda avec amusement Grimmjow avant de reporter son attention sur les autres. Poil de Carotte et Môman ! Content de vous voir aussi ! J'ai entendus dire que vous faites tous deux partis de la même Division ! Hé, attention vous deux, si tu trompes Pôpa avec lui, je te le pardonnerais pas et j'irais vivre chez lui !

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent, haussant tout deux les sourcils, mais déjà la bleuté se détournait pour rejoindre Orihime, sautillant joyeusement.

- Quand à toi, il parait que tu as eu un enfant ! Sourit elle. Il faut que tu me le présente ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! J'espère qu'il a pas la même couleur de cheveux que son père, ça craindrait ! Le pauvre, être traité de Tête d'Orange ! Alors, dit moi tout ! Il est où ton enfant ? Je veux le voir !

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait judicieux de faire part de votre retour au commandant de la première division ? Fit remarquer Byakuya qui semblait s'être remit de sa surprise.

- Ha oui, j'y avais pas pensé ! Mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire ! Déjà, castrer Shin !

- Hé ! Protesta le bleuté.

- Ensuite, trouver un fiancé pour ma petite Kurohime ! Continua la panthère.

- Hé ! Protesta l'ébène

- Et puis, violer le noble ! Déclara toujours aussi imperturbable la grande Grimmjow.

- Et me faire un câlin ? Demanda Kenpachi avec un large sourire.

- T'a pris un bain depuis la dernière fois ?

- Oui, mais si tu veux, par précaution, on en prend un ensemble ?

- Ho, mais voilà qu'il se montre vraiment entreprenant le Coq de Combat ! T'es sûr d'avoir battu mon beau Noble ? Ha, Shin, Kurohime, j'ai déjà un prétendant ici !

Ses deux enfants se tournèrent vers le géant, semblant l'évaluer quelques instants, Shin pencha même la tête sur le coté et fini par hausser les épaules.

- Acceptable ! Déclara-t-il avec un large sourire carnassier. Par contre, quitte à choisir, j'préfère le noble ... Quoi que, non, prend le Coq, j'prendrais le noble !

- Dans tout les sens du terme, je présume ! Fit acidement remarquer Kurohime.

- T'sais même pas comment faire l'amour, alors tais toi la Pucelle ! Répliqua le frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, faible créature !

- Bon, où est donc ce Vicelard de Kyoraku ? Lâcha en soupirant Grimmjow. Plus vite on l'aura prévenu de notre retour et plus vite j'pourrais faire tout ce que j'ai à faire ! Je veux voir l'enfant d'Orihime, moi !

- Et tu ne nous laisse même pas le temps de te saluer convenablement ? Demanda Ichigo avec un large sourire.

L'énergie spirituelle de Kurohime augmenta soudainement et tout le monde ressentit la menace, la plupart perdirent leurs sourire et même si certain semblèrent hésiter sur la façon d'agir, la plupart comprirent que c'était l'ébène la source même de cette menace.

- Que l'assassin de notre père ne parle pas en notre présence ! Lâcha Kurohime qui avait posé sa main sur la lame de son katana. Je ne tolérerais pas cela ...

Grimmjow décida de ne pas prendre garde à cela, de toute façon, elle même n'avait pas encore totalement pardonner à Ichigo ce qui c'était passé bien des années auparavant. Elle détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'accompagnateur d'Abarai, elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui et fut surprise de voir qu'il avait évolué à ce point, à l'époque, il était ... Faible ... Là, il méritait son rang de Vice Capitaine ... Et Abarai aussi méritait sa place, elle leur sourit et tapota la tête de Yachiru.

- Hé bien, je vois que tout le monde a bien évolué, vous étiez près à venir me chercher alors ! Sourit-elle largement.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginé à quel point ! Soupira Yachiru. Beaucoup était impatient de te retrouver en un seul morceau ! Kenpachi y est aller plusieurs fois, mais tu te doutes bien du résultat !

- Ouais, il a buté plusieurs centaines d'arrancar ! Jubila la panthère. Aizen a même effectué plusieurs missions pour tenter de le faire tuer, mais toutes ont échouées ... Ce qui faisait enrager le Seigneur ! Ha, décidément, Clochette, t'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Las Noches, beaucoup tremblaient de te rencontrer ...

Orihime l'agrippa soudainement pour la tirer, elle paraissait joyeuse et l'emporta.

- Tu voulais voir mon fils, non ? Sourit-elle. Il est là bas, viens vite ! Shiro ! Shiro !

Un garçon avec l'uniforme d'apprentis shinigami se tourna ... Il ... Ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, normal, c'était un garçon, mais ... Il ne ressemblait pas à son père non plus ! Il avait des yeux dorées, une couleur plus qu'exceptionnelle ... Et des cheveux blancs, incroyablement blancs ... C'était incroyable ... Non, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ichigo ... Sauf pour la coupe de cheveux ...

- Maman ? Lâcha-t-il surprit. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ... N'étais pas en ... Mission ...

Il était surpris et ... Grimmjow n'eu aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi ... Elle se souvenait parfaitement des horaires de l'académie ... Et lui, il était entrain de sécher ! Elle ne fut pas la seule à le comprendre, d'ailleurs !

- Shiro, c'est le premier jour de cour et tu sèches ? Lâcha mécontent Ichigo.

- Ho mon dieu ! S'écria la bleutée en se jetant sur le pauvre garçon. Qu'il est trognon ! Ho mon dieu ! Mon petit choux, méfies-toi de mon fils ou il va tenter de te dévorer.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en la regardant et s'agita soudainement, secouant les bras et il tenta soudainement de fuir ... Non, il réussit ... Il se détacha de la panthère et s'enfuit à coup de Sonido ... Ce qui enchanta la panthère qui n'hésita pas une seconde à disparaître, pourchassant le pauvre garçon qui ne devait pas être habitué à être pourchasser vu qu'il s'arrêta bien vite et sans faire face à la bleuté que se jeta de nouveau sur lui.

Le pauvre Shiro fut surpris et trébucha, les entraînant tout deux dans une chute courte et elle ronronna contre lui et il tenta de la repousser, protestant farouchement ... Ho, l'enfant d'Orihime ... Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : que Tatsuki ait un enfant elle aussi ! Et qu'ils s'engagent tous à l'académie.

- Mon fils et ma fille vont sûrement s'inscrire à l'académie, ça te plairait ? Demanda Grimmjow en se relevant.

- Mais, j'vous connais même pas ! Protesta le garçon. Lâchez moi tout de suite !

Elle le fixa en souriant de son sourire si célèbre et il parut surpris en la regardant, mais un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il se releva légèrement et elle se retira sur lui, se relevant en s'étirant avec soin. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et s'étonna encore une fois de le voir si différent de son père ... C'était ... Incroyable ... Et tellement étrange ... Autant que le fait que Shin ne fut pas Arrancar.

- Vous êtes Jaggerjack Schiffer. Constata-t-il. Ma mère m'a beaucoup parler de vous ...

- Ha oui ? En bien ou en mal ?

- Elle m'a tout dit de vous, que se soit le bien ou le mal ... Je ... Suis désolé ...

- Pourquoi tu serais désolé pour moi ?

- Parce qu'a cause de moi, ma mère n'est pas venus vous cherchez plus tôt ... Si je n'étais pas venus si tôt, elle aurait put ...

- Non, t'inquiètes ! Aizen avait des indications de vos déplacements et tout le reste, à cette époque plus que jamais ! Si elle était venue, elle se serait fait tuée ... Ou bien emprisonner et cela aurait été bien pire ! ... Allez, te fais pas de mouron ! T'es un grand garçon, non ? Et puis, tu m'as pas dit ce que t'en pensais ! Tu vas être gentil avec mes enfants ?

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont pas trop vieux pour l'école ? En plus, s'ils sont comme vous, ça risque d'être ... Dangereux ... Surtout pour moi ...

- Ha, tu n'es pas comme Orihime ? Ou comme Ichigo ? ...

Il tiqua au prénom de son père ... Détournant le visage en haussant les épaules.

- Si, je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, mais ... C'est l'Autre mon père ...

* * *

Hé bien, il avait en face de lui l'arrancar pour qui sa mère aurait tout fait ... Bah, physiquement, elle valait le coup, psychologiquement, aussi ... Vu ce que lui en avait dit sa mère, il l'aimait déjà beaucoup ! D'ailleurs, voir son sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, c'était un peu normal que tout le monde hésitait quand à son camp, elle semblait dangereuse ... Mais également ...

Quelqu'un apparut à ses cotés et il fut étonner de voir Kiriama ici, l'arme dans ses poings ... Ha, cette femme, décidément, lui, il l'aimait pas du tout ... Shiro se mit devant l'allier de sa mère, décidant de la protéger ... Après tout, d'après les leçons historiques, Jaggerjack Schiffer était un allier très important que tout le monde cherchait à récupérer, autant la protéger ...

- Demoiselle Kiriama, baissez votre arme ! Ordonna le jeune apprenti shinigami. Vous ne savez donc pas qui vous avez en face de lui ?

- C'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte de qui vous avez derrière vous ! Répliqua la blonde avec rage. C'est une Arrancar ! Ecartes-toi d'elle, gamin !

Shiro se tourna vers la bleutée qui se frottait le bout du nez ... Et qui avait un sourire pas très rassurant sur le coin des lèvres ... Elle foutait même les chocottes ... Ouvrant de grand yeux, il se demanda si ... Après toutes ses années ... Elle avait peut être changé de camp ? ... Non, c'était impossible ... Pas avec tout ce que lui avait fait Aizen ! C'était impossible ...

L'arrancar attrapa l'épaule pour l'écarter légèrement et s'avança en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine ...

- Alors, tu veux me buter ? Lâcha-t-elle avec amusement. Alors, certains shinigamis sont de véritables pourritures et sortent leurs armes aussi facilement que ça ? Vas-y, montre moi si t'es réellement capable de me tuer, Shinigami ...

Elles semblèrent s'affronter du regard et Kiriama resserra sa prise sur le manche de son zanpakuto, elle semblait ... Irritée, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle, la si calme Kiriama ! En quelques années, elle était devenue l'une des icônes des armés de la cour et c'était normal, elle était d'une beauté incroyable, même Shiro s'en rendait bien compte ... Mais elle, elle visait haut : les grands nobles très puissants comme Byakuya Kuchiki ou même Shunsui Kyoraku ... Pourvu qu'elle ne jette pas son dévolue sur lui !

Quelque chose d'autre était arrivé, se tournant vers la personne, il fut étonné de voir l'arrancar aux cheveux ébènes sortir son arme et ... Déployer brutalement son énergie spirituelle ... Une énergie écrasante et menaçante, son regard vert était posé directement sur Kiriama qui frémit ... Quand à Shiro ... Il fut étonné, certes, mais n'en attendait pas moins de la fille de l'ex Cuarta et l'ex Sexta Espada des armées d'Aizen ! Il eu un sourire en biais.

- Kuro, c'est bon m'a petite chérie, relâche ton arme ! Demanda avec amusement Grimmjow.

- Hors de question, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe la même chose qu'à Las Noches ! Répliqua l'arrancar sur un ton monotone. Je préfère éliminer toute menace ici et mourir que de te voir courir le moindre risque, surtout maintenant ...

Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution, les troupes de la seconde division intervinrent de même que les troupes de la Huitième ... Menés par le couple si surprenant que formait Yoruichi et Urahara. Les deux capitaines se mirent entre l'arrancar et sa proie, tout deux abordant leurs sourires mystérieux et amusés.

- Tient donc, mais que fait donc une arrancar à la Soul Society ? Demanda avec amusement le blond.

- Hé, s'il vous plait ! S'écria Grimmjow en se mettant entre les capitaines et son enfant. Touchez pas à elle, c'est votre amie qui pointe son arme contre moi ! Bon, avec tout ça, j'ai perdus les Princesses Pucelles moi ! ... Vous sauriez pas où est Kyoraku ? Faut que je le voie ?

- Ha, et en quel honneur ? Demanda surprise Yoruichi.

- Bah, pour lui faire savoir que je suis de retour ! Avoua moqueusement Grimmjow. La Soul Society va en voir de toutes les couleurs, surtout avec mes mouflets, pauvre de vous qui allaient trinquer ! Enfin, ma vengeance est arrivée ! C'est mon heure de gloire ! J'vais pourrir la vie au Seireitei ! Ha ha ha ! Et en plus, j'vais inscrire Kurohime et Shin à l'académie ! Pauvres profs, ils devaient être heureux de plus me voir et voilà qu'ils se ramassent un nympho et une pucelle !

- Maman ! Protesta Kurohime.

- Pucelle ? Lâcha Shiro intéressé.

Grimmjow lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête et il lui sourit ...

Lui qui avait détesté sa première journée passé à l'académie, ne supportant pas les regards de ses camarades qui ne l'approchaient pas ... Tout compte fait, l'avenir semblait bien plus réjouissant maintenant ... Et bien plus amusant ...

* * *

Tatsuki et Orihime avaient paniquées lorsque Grimmjow avait disparut et leurs états avaient empirés lorsque Kuro avait disparut, elles s'étaient donc accrochées au pauvre petit Shin qui protestait farouchement, mais elles étaient sûres d'une chose : tant qu'elles le tiendraient, Grimmjow réapparaîtrait ... Au moins pour venir le chercher, non ? Ha, la salle peste ! Elle pouvait pas tenir en place ? C'était énervant de la voir filer entre leurs mains aussi facilement !

Elles n'étaient pas les seules biens décidées à surveiller Shin, Byakuya aussi restait à leurs coté avec Kenpachi, Ichigo était partit pour tenter de la retrouver avec Muguruma, qui lui craignait plus pour les autres ... Renji était partit à la première division avec Toshiro ...

- Hé bien, quel escorte. Soupira Shin un peu gêné. J'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier de guerre.

- Disons plutôt que nous te protégeons, tu risques d'en avoir besoin, surtout si on tombe sur Kurotsuchi ! Fit remarquer avec amusement Tatsuki. C'est tout de même incroyable que tu ne soit pas clairement un Arrancar ... Franchement ...

- Êtes vous doué pour le Kido ? Demanda Kuchiki a priori intrigué.

- Bah, disons que ma mère a voulut m'apprendre, mais Aizen a pas accepté qu'elle m'accorde autant de temps ... Il nous a séparé et ma confié à quelqu'un pendant ma "petite enfance" et ce, jusqu'à ce que je puisse ... Me "défendre" ...

- Tu parle d'une "défense" ! Râla Kenpachi. C'est à peine si t'as de la pression spirituelle ! Tu n'égales même pas les petits lieutenants shinigamis ! Il voulait ta mort ?

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Aizen voulait que je me fasse buter, mais bon, Ichimaru était pas d'accord et m'a pris sous son aile un petit moment ... Enfin, ça a pas plut à Aizen, alors j'ai dut m'adapter un peu ... Et foutre la paix à Ichimaru, bref, j'ai cherché des protecteurs ! J'ai eu de la chance d'être né si beau !

Tatsuki se figea sur place ... De la chance d'être si ... Beau ? ... Se tournant vers le fils de Grimmjow qui se tournait vers elle, l'air un peu surpris ... Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres ... Un sourire qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la situation actuelle !

- Tu ... Commença-t-elle un peu troublée.

- Ouais, j'ai vendu mon corps contre la protection ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Tu l'as remarqué, Tata Pucelle, j'suis pas aussi balaise que ma sœur et elle avait assez à faire de son coté, j'ai pas eu envie d'être un boulet pour elle !

- C'est monstrueux ... Lâcha froidement Byakuya.

- C'est Las Noches ! Répliqua ironiquement Shin. Si j'avais essayé de m'enfuir à ce moment, j'me serais fait buter alors j'ai préféré me montrer docile avec quelques arrancars ! Dommage que Stark était pas homo, j'aurais préféré me retrouver dans son pieux que dans celui d'Andrew, mais bon, on peut pas toujours choisir ses amants ! Pis, j'l'ai bien trompé ici et là ! Le pauvre quand même ...

- Ouais, tu l'as bien entubé quoi ! Sourit avec amusement Kenpachi.

- On dit "enculer" !

Tatsuki le frappât une nouvelle fois derrière la tête et il protesta, assurant qu'il se plaindra à l'association de défense des étranges créatures ... Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? ... Alors c'était ça ? Pendant qu'eux avaient eux la belle vie, Grimmjow et ses enfants avaient dut "survivre" ? ... Survivre à ... Las Noches ... Où Grimmjow avait dut se protéger de ses rivales ... Ou ses enfants aussi avaient dut apprendre à se débrouiller ? ...

Et eux, pendant ce temps là ? ... Eux, ils avaient vécus leurs propres intrigues, Orihime se mariant ... Et elle ? ... Bah, elle ... Même si elle n'avait rien de bien particulier à signaler, mais elle avait vécus des moments de joie avec ses camarades, s'occupant de Shiro avec soin alors qu'on avait arraché les enfants des bras de Grimmjow ! Elles avaient étés heureuse alors que leur amie et ses gosses ...

- Bah, t'en fait une tête, Tata Pucelle, tu es malade ? Demanda Shin intrigué.

Elle releva le regard ... Il semblait ... Inquiet ... Alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ... Ha, si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse ses dernières années, elle s'en voudrait moins ... Cet enfant avait dut ... Subir les autres pour pouvoir survivre ...

Elle voulut lui demander pardon, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, un poigne puissante agrippa son bras et le tira soudainement, elle fut forcée de relâcher Shin et fut étonné de rencontrer le regard de Kenpachi qui continuait de la tirer, faisant signe à Orihime de les suivre. Ils se mirent hors de porté du jeune garçon qui paraissait surpris, mais patientait en entamant une conversation avec Byakuya.

- Gamine, pas la peine de ressasser le passer. Lâcha froidement le géant. Tu risques de lui faire plus de mal en lui en reparlant ... Puis, dis-toi qu'il a été élevé dans un milieu où il a DUT faire ça ... Pour lui, c'est normal de vendre son corps pour une protection alors vas pas lui dire que c'est un pauvre gamin et tout ... Oublie ! ... Et aide les plutôt à vivre une nouvelle vie, ok ?

- Mais ... Voulut protester Tatsuki.

- Ecoute, sont sûrement pas revenus pour qu'on pleure sur leurs sorts ! L'interrompit Kenpachi. Ils sont là pour une nouvelle vie, alors donne leurs plutôt une nouvelle vie ... Tu sais, de celle dont ils rêvent, une tranquille ... Et belle ! ...

Il les planta là et repartit auprès du gamin.

- Alors, tu veux devenir shinigami ? Demanda le géant. Tu vas pouvoir étudier avec le môme d'Orihime !

- Ouaip ! Sourit l'interpellé. J'espère qu'ils sont tous mignon à l'école, je sens que je vais en dévorer tout un tas ...

- Ok, dit Kenpachi, ça existe encore les ceintures de chasteté ?

- Je crains que non. Avoua septique le noble.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Fête

On avait rapporté à Ichigo que Grimmjow avait été conduit cher Kyoraku par Urahara et Yoruichi accompagné de Shiro et Yasami ... Il n'avait fallut au rouquin que quelques secondes pour rejoindre la Première Division où beaucoup de monde s'était réunis, les nouvelles de l'arrivée d'arrancars à la Soul Society attirant les curieux ... Telle Shinji qui ne semblait pas apprécier la nouvelle, en voulant toujours beaucoup à ses ennemis d'avoir décimé sa ... Famille ...

Il y avait également Kurotsuchi, bien sûr ... Toujours fasciné par le cas de l'ex Sexta Espada qui avait toujours était un sujet d'étude passionnant pour le scientifique ... Et qu'allait-il donc penser de Shin ? Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour protéger le fils de la bleutée et faire en sorte que ce fou ne l'approche pas ... Quoi qu'en regardant l'attroupement qui suivait le bleuté, Ichigo se demandait si cela était réellement utile de s'inquiéter pour lui ... Il avait une sacrée escorte quoi ...

- Mais putain de merde, foutez moi la paix bande de glandus ! Raga une voix de la Première Division. J'te jure que si tu m'touches, connard, je t'arrache les couilles et je te les fais bouffer !

- Dame Jaggerjack Schiffer, je ne vous autorise pas à tuer mes hommes ! Protesta fortement le Commandant des Armées de la Cour. Je vous pris de vous calmez, ils pensent que vous êtes une ennemie, mettez vous à leurs place ...

- Hé, toi, là, tu crois que j't'ai pas vus ? Continua la bleutée, semblant s'enrager de plus en plus. En profite pas pour peloter ma fille ! S'pèce de pervers !

- Quoi ? Hurla soudainement Shin. Qui tente d'abuser de ma sœurette d'amour ?

Et se fut à son tour de s'élancer soudainement à l'assaut de la Première Division sous le regard tétanisé de ses gardiens ... Oulà, cela sentait le carnage à plein nez ! Ichigo décida donc d'utiliser le shunpo pour arriver dans la salle ... Il fut surprit de voir Shin plaqué au sol sous sa mère qui le serrait fortement en frottant sa joue contre son torse, Kurohime se désespérant devant ce spectacle ...

- Mon fils adoré, je suis fière de toi ! Sourit la bleutée. Malgré ta faiblesse, tu es venu ici sans la moindre hésitation pour sauver ta sœur, ho, je savais que tu l'aimais ! Mon petit bébé !

- Maman, j'ai presque cent ans ! Râla le pauvre garçon en essayant de s'échapper de la prise de sa mère, en vain. Putain, tu m'fous la honte ! Kuro, bouges toi un peu ! Tu vois pas que j'suis dans une situation critique ?

- Débrouilles toi ! Répliqua de façon monotone l'interpellée, ses mains dans les poches.

- Plus jamais j'viendrais te sauver !

- Parce que tu crois réellement qu'avec ton faible niveau, tu m'aurais sauver, moi ? ... Et que fais l'assassin de mon père ici ? ...

Ichigo frissonna lorsqu'il rencontra le regard vert et affreusement glacial de la fille d'Ulquiorra ... Elle lui ressemblait ... Trop ! Cela lui fouettait les chocottes, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une espèce de réincarnation de l'ex Cuarta ... C'était incroyable et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise ...

- Hé bien, Jaggerjack Schiffer, en voilà une belle surprise : des jumeaux ! Lâcha amusé Kyoraku. Je me demande quel tête a fait Aizen Sosuke en découvrant cela ...

- Cette tête là ! Lâcha la bleuté en mimant une expression affreusement choqué et outré. Poua, le pauvre, il m'a fait pitié à ce moment là, mais bon, vu ce qu'il avait prévu, j'ai pas eu longtemps pitié de ce salaud ! Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose ! Allez, donne moi l'formulaire pour inscrire mes mômes à l'académie !

- Jamais ! Protesta soudainement Ise. A l'époque, vous avez bien marqué les profs alors deux comme vous à l'académie ? Vous voulez qu'ils partent tous en retraite en apprenant le nom des nouveaux étudiants ?

- Je proteste ! Déclara Shin, un doigt levé. D'abord, ma grande sœur, elle a rien de ma maman ! Ouais, c'est une Sainte Nitouche Pucelle et super obéissante !

- Pardon ? Lâcha froidement Kurohime.

- Et ensuite, ouais, moi, j'suis pire que maman ! Je suis un garçon ! Les garçons, c'est super pervers et puis super coureur ! ... Mais bon, moi, y a que les garçons qui m'intéressent, alors, c'est bon, non ?

- Grimmjow, qu'apprends-tu donc à ton fils ? Demanda intrigué Ichigo.

- Bah, rien, j'lui ai juste dit la vérité : son père était un gros pervers ! Sourit Grimmjow. En plus, tu m'ajoute au mélange, t'as vite vu le résultat !

- Maman, ne parle pas à ce monstre ! Lâcha froidement Kurohime.

Un sourire carnassier apparus sur le coin des lèvres de la bleutée qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille avant de se détourner, brillant de malice. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation ... Et vu le genre de la personne, Ichigo se demandait si elle n'allait pas en profiter ... Il eut à peine le temps de penser à cela que l'arrancar s'était jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer, le plaquant brutalement au sol et laissant le pauvre rouquin dans un état assez ... Gêné ... Il tenta de la repousser ...

- Maman ! S'écria rageusement l'ébène en s'approchant.

- Bon, hé bien, je ferais un communiqué à la Soul Society. Annonça Kyoraku avec un large sourire. Vous pourrez circuler librement dans la Soul Society, mais, pour votre protection ... Ou plutôt celle des gens vous entourant ... Vous aurez droit à une petite garde personnelle ...

- Hé, demandez lui de me lâcher ! Lâcha Ichigo, essayant toujours de repousser les deux êtres. Bordel, que quelqu'un m'aide !

- Autrement, qui serait tenter de fêter le retour de notre très chère Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Lâcha avec amusement le commandant en chef des armée de la cour.

- Ha, vous, dès qu'il s'agit de faire la fête, vous oubliez tous vos engagements ! Râla Ise.

* * *

Ils avaient choisi de faire leur petite fête au sein de la Onzième Division ... La plus grande de toute ... Et autant dire qu'il y avait du monde là bas ! Bon, certains manquaient à l'appel tel le Capitaine Hirako ou bien le Capitaine Muguruma ... Autrement, presque tout le monde était alors présent, pour le plus grand damne de Kenpachi qui se serait bien passé de devoir subir Kuchiki ! D'ailleurs, il foutait quoi ici lui ? Déjà, il buvait avec modération ... Pas comme Yoruichi et Urahara qui buvait de concert avec Kyoraku.

Orihime et Tatsuki étaient, quand à elles ... Complètements saoules ... Et tentaient de faire boire une Kurohime qui résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts ... Quand à Shin ... Il était marrant de voir à quel point le garçon devenait ... Comment dire ? ... Bah, en cet instant, il était bien plus dangereux que toutes les autres créatures se trouvant sur n'importe quel monde, même Aizen semblait être moins dangereux, surtout pour le pauvre Shiro qui en prenait pour son grade ...

- Shiroooooooo, tu es hétéro ? Demandé le bleuté, les joues rougies à cause de l'alcool. Je peux t'montrer comment on le fait entre hommes !

- Maman, au secours ! S'écrier l'argenté en tentant de repousser les assauts de son futur camarade de classe.

- Kya, Grimmjow, ton fils veut violer mon fils ! S'écria Orihime. Il connaît les préservatifs au moins ? Je veux pas être déjà grand mère !

- Mais, Shiro est un garçon, non ? Demanda surprise Grimmjow.

- J'peux quand même tester pour voir ! Sourit malicieusement Shin.

- Non, laisse le môme tranquille, t'aura le droit de le toucher le jour où Kurohime sera plus pucelle ! Annonça moqueusement la bleutée.

- Kurohimééééééééé ! Fait toi dépuceler ce soir ! J'veux coucher avec Shirooooooo ! Ou bien, je reporte toute ma frustration sur mon joli petit lutin de glace ! Toshirooooooo ! Où que tu es mon petit ?

Le dit Toshiro était installé un peu plus loin, essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible ... Et lorsqu'il entendit Shin l'appeler de la sorte, il sembla se demander si fuir n'était pas la meilleur des solutions, malheureusement pour lui, le Capitaine Kira, qui avait lui aussi un peu trop but, l'entrava pour permettre au bleuté de se jeter sur lui et tout le monde put rire aux éclats en voyant le pauvre Capitaine tenter de fuir à son tour, Tatsuki se mêlant au tout, se jetât sur le petit groupe ...

Kenpachi rit aux éclats, portant sa bouteille de saké jusqu'à ses lèvres, son regard se portant sur Kurohime autour de laquelle une aura menaçante s'élevait, dissuadant chaque personne de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètre. Si c'était comme ça qu'elle comptait se faire des amis, c'était pas gagné ! Quoi qu'en réalité, elle semblait parfaitement se contenter de la simple présence de son frère et de sa mère ... Peut être n'avait elle rien besoin de plus ?

Le regard du géant se posa sur Grimmjow qui s'était installé à coté de lui, cherchant a priori une bouteille en particulier et il lui tendit la sienne, un large sourire carnassier apparut aux coins des lèvres de l'arrancar.

- Ho oh, tu me prêtes ta bouteille ? Remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. T'as pas peur que je te la siffle ?

- Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que tu la refusera ... Y a une époque, t'aurais déjà été saoule à ce niveau de la fête, regarde Orihime et Tatsuki, elles sont tellement saoules qu'elles savent même plus qui est qui ...

Il reporta son regard sur le trio formé par Shin, Shiro et Toshiro qui étaient tout trois examinés avec soin par les deux jeunes femmes, chacun cherchant à se souvenir qui était qui ... Bien sûr, Orihime ne se trompait pas pour son fils, mais elle avait dut mal à identifier les deux autres hommes ... Ouais, elle avait sifflé trop de bouteilles !

Quand à Grimmjow ... En y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait pas même vu vider une seule bouteille ... Voulait-elle restait sobre pour éviter de dire certaines choses qu'elle regretterait ? La fixant de nouveau, il la vit se servir un verre d'eau ... Et les soupçons de Kenpachi ne firent que se renforcer ... Mais ça lui correspondait pas de faire un truc pareil ! Au contraire, elle avait toujours était la première à vider les premières bouteilles, le siècle précédent ...

- Hé, faut te laisser aller ma belle ! Râla le géant en l'attrapant.

Il la tira vers lui et chercha à lui faire boire un peu de son saké, mais elle le repoussait en riant, se débattant ... Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment longtemps ... Celui de tenir cette belle panthère entre ses mains ... Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir la tenir ainsi ? Mais pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser ... Pas pour tenter de lui faire boire de l'alcool pour la dégriser un peu ... Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être dégriser ...

La bouteille de saké lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser sur le sol et cela fit râler l'arrancar qui continuait de rire, malgré la perte déplorable de ce liquide ... Mais, Kenpachi avait complètement oublié sa bouteille, son regard posé sur la bleutée qui été toujours entre ses bras ... Elle était là ...

- Hé, qu'est c'que t'as ? Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise. J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Ouais, attend, j'vais retirer. Sourit étrangement l'ébène.

Il profitait de la situation, ne pouvant en faire autrement ... Qui n'aurait pas tenter le coup ? Passant son bras derrière son cou et l'attirant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres contres les siennes ... Son autre main se montrant bien plus baladeuse, glissant sur sa taille. Grimmjow résistât, tentant de le repousser ... Mais lui, il était comme une bête qui peu enfin assouvir un désir trop longtemps dissimulé ...

Sa main caressa son ventre et ses lèvres continuaient de tenter les siennes, il se serait bien aventuré plus loin, mais il sentit un danger peser sur lui et s'écarta lentement ... Une lame s'était glissé sous sa gorge et en se tournant vers le porteur, il rencontra un regard vert plein de menace ... La fille semblait bien décidé à prendre soin de sa mère.

- Lâchez tout de suite ma mère. Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton affreusement monotone.

- Hé, tu crois pas qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre ? Fit remarquer Kenpachi avec un large sourire.

- Si, mais dans son état, je préfère prévenir que guérir.

- Dans son état ? Tiqua Ichigo un peu surpris. Quoi ? Grimmjow, t'es malade ? Qu'est c'que t'as ?

- Maman ? S'écria Shin qui était soudainement très inquiet. T'es malade ? Mais j'savais pas moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Mais c'est quoi ses embrouilles de merde que vous me faites ? Pourquoi tu dis tout à Kuro alors que tu m'dis rien ?

Kenpachi haussa les sourcils et tourna son regard vers le garçon qui semblait avoir un peu dessaoulé suite à l'aveu ... Hé, sa mère lui avait pas dit qu'elle était malade ? D'ailleurs, elle avait quoi ? Putain, après son séjour d'un siècle à Las Noches, elle choppait un rhume à son retour ? Elle aurait pas put l'avoir avant ? Il aurait put tenter d'aller plus loin et au lieu de ça, sa fille jouer la protectrice !

- Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Râla le géant en la relâchant. J'compte bien goûter à tes lèvres et à ton corps un jour !

- Ha oui, tu pourrais me toucher, toi ? Sourit-elle cruellement.

- J'pourrais même te prendre maintenant et devant tout le monde, j'm'en branle de c'que les autres peuvent penser ! T'es une magnifique femme ... J'vois pas quel mal y a à désirer une telle créature ... Pourquoi tu tombes malade maintenant ? Rétablies-toi vite !

- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est pas moi qui décide quand je suis malade et je doute que tu puisses me toucher en sachant ce que j'ai ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que Kurohime n'aura plus besoin de veiller sur moi d'ici quelques secondes ...

Pourquoi semblait elle aussi sûre d'elle en cet instant ? Allons donc, elle se doutait pas à quel point les hommes pouvaient être ... Entreprenants avec la chose de leur désir ... D'ailleurs, il serait sûrement pas le seul à tenter le coup avec elle, il soupçonnait Ichigo d'éprouver un intérêt pour la belle créature ... Quand à Kuchiki, faudrait d'abord qu'il trouve le moyen de retirer le balai qu'il avait coincé dans l'cul !

- Maman ! S'écria Shin. Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?

- Bah, j'suis enceinte ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire carnassier, bien digne d'elle.

* * *

Enceinte ? ... Shin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ... Elle était ... Ha, mais alors ... Cela expliquait ... Certaines choses ... Enfin ... Attendez deux secondes, donc, sa mère était enceinte ... Oui, cela pouvait expliquer tout un tas de choses comme par exemple ...

- Il est d'Ichimaru, hein ? Dit-il un peu perdu à cause de l'alcool. C'est pour ça qu'il a couvert notre fuite ?

Cela c'était produit le matin même, Shin avait dut fuire Andrew qui s'était montré un peu trop entreprenant et Gin était intervenu en le dissimulant dans ses appartements et là, il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait rejoindre sa mère au plus vite aux Ruines ... Et c'était là qu'on lui avait mentit, parce qu'Ichimaru avait promis qu'il viendrait les rejoindre pour s'enfuir avec eux ... Shin n'en avait pas crut ses oreilles ... Le renard lui avait aussi annoncé qu'il préviendrait les autres et qu'ils les rejoindraient tous ... Mais ... C'était uniquement par ce qu'il voulait le voir fuir ...

- Tu lui as demandé de me mentir ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Je lui ai demandé de faire en sorte que tu viennes au point de rendez vous. Assura sa mère en souriant tristement. Je me doutait un peu qu'il te mentirait ... Mais pas sûr ce sujet ... J'pensais qu'il t'aurait fait de belles promesses du genre "on vous rejoindra" ...

- Vous êtes enceinte d'Ichimaru Gin ? Questionna Shihouin vraiment surprise. Attendez, comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est de lui et pas de ...

Elle s'interrompit ... Evidement, voilà le genre de sujet que peu ici risquait d'aborder ... Tout le monde savait ici pourquoi Aizen avait fait en sorte de récupérer la panthère, le siècle précédent, alors qu'ils pensent qu'elle pouvait être enceinte de lui plutôt que de Gin ... Et comment auraient-ils put être au courant de ce qui se passait à Las Noches ? Même Shin n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'y déroulait, n'ayant jamais put entrer dans les confidences même et n'étant pas le genre de personne à qui on confiait les grands secrets ...

Mais ça, il en était sûr : le père ne pouvait pas être le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo ! Et le seul autre homme qui avait le droit de partager la couche de la bleutée n'était autre que l'amant du d'Aizen ... Tout autre personne qui osait toucher Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer était ... Condamné à une mort prématurée ... Même pour les Espada ! Combien avaient voulut joués au malin et avait glissé des mains trop entreprenante sur elle ? ...

Aizen et Ichimaru s'étaient appropriés la panthère et ne laisser PERSONNE la toucher ... Homme ou femme ... Au début, elle avait put assister au réunion des Espada, mais avait provoqué quelques petits scandales qui avaient forcé Aizen à l'exclure ... Elle avait put alors s'occuper de ses enfants, les dorlotant pendant qu'Aizen et Ichimaru étaient occupés ailleurs ...

Aizen ... Ne les avaient jamais aimé ... Et lorsqu'il était en présence de la bleutée, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit aussi attentive avec sa chair et celle de ... Son rival mort ... Enfants, Shin et Kuro l'avaient compris : se faire discret en sa présence était indispensable pour leurs survie ... Mais cela n'était pas le cas avec Ichimaru ...

Et voilà ... L'alcool ... C'était pas super, ça rappelait des souvenirs qu'on cherche à oublier pour son plus grand bien ...

- Aizen est absent depuis plusieurs mois de Las Noches ! Râla Grimmjow, sortant son fils de ses rêveries. Tu connais le proverbe, non ? Quand le chat est absent, les souries dansent ! Autant dire que Gin et moi, on s'est bien amusé !

- Mais, Ichimaru ... Bredouilla Kira qui tremblait. C'est un ennemi ... Et ...

- Ouais, peut être, mais bon, faudrait pas que t'oublies qu'il m'a aidé à fuir ! Soupira la bleutée en se frottant la nuque. S'il avait pas décidé ça, on serait pas là en ce moment entrain de faire la fête !

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il aidé à fuir ? Demanda avec rage Ichigo. Que lui as-tu donc donné en échange ?

Ha, ce mec ... Il ne comprenait pas ... Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la "gravitée" de la situation ... Putain, s'ils s'étaient pas enfui, lui et sa sœur se serait sans doute fait tuer au retour du Seigneur de Las Noches ! ... Parce que cette fois ... Il n'aurait pas supporter de passer en second ! Cela l'aurait fait ... Enragé ...

- Si nous étions rester à Las Noches, il nous aurait tuer ... Murmura-t-il doucement. La seule chose que voulait Ichimaru, c'était de voir son enfant naître ...

- Pardon ? Souffla à ses cotés Kuchiki.

- Aizen ... Ne veut plus que Grimmjow ait d'enfant de Gin ... Cette fois, il aurait demandé à cette pétasse d'Alicia de te le sortir pour l'étudier ...

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de la tête ... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Aizen détruise à ce point les rêves et espérances de sa mère ? Cela ne lui avait il pas suffit de les retirer à elle trop jeunes ? La rage envahit Shin ... Ha, si seulement il n'avait pas été si faible ! Il aurait bien montré à cet abruti prétentieux sa façon de penser !

- Cela ne lui a donc pas suffit de nous séparer ? Raga-t-il à voix haute. Et cela ne lui a pas suffit de te priver de ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une main s'était plaqué contre sa bouche, le faisant taire ... Il fut emporté dans la chute par Kurohime qui continuait de sceller sa bouche de sa main, son regard vert brillait étrangement ... Il ne devait pas en dire plus ... Il ne le devait pas ... Pas devant tant de monde ...

- Cette fois, Aizen ne pourra pas choisir pour maman ! Promit l'ébène avec force. Je ne le laisserais pas faire et il devra marcher sur mon cadavre avant d'espérer pouvoir lui ôter quoi que ce soit ...

Elle parlait sincèrement ... Son sabre qu'elle avait jusqu'alors mit entre les mains du Seigneur de Las Noches, Kurohime l'avait récupéré pour le tourner vers son maître ... Faisant le bon choix où leur père avait fait le mauvais, un siècle plus tôt ... Ils feraient tout pour la protéger, quitte à en mourir ...

Mais lui, Shin Jaggerjack Schiffer ? ... Il était faible ... Pathétiquement faible ... Il ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts et pire encore, il n'avait jamais eu de sabre ! Comment pourrait-il faire pour protéger sa mère et sa sœur ? Et puis, le petit enfant qui commençait déjà à pousser dans les entrailles de sa mère ? Il n'y arriverait pas ... Jamais, parce qu'il était le faible et sa sœur était la forte ... Le seul héritage qu'il avait eu de ses parents, c'était son caractère ...

La main quitta enfin sa bouche et Kurohime se releva, l'aidant sans la moindre difficulté ...

- Je veux devenir fort ! Murmura-t-il tristement.

- Alors laisse-nous tous t'aider à le devenir. Répondit en retour quelqu'un.

Qui avait parlé ? Il ne le savait pas, parce qu'en relevant le regard, il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir protéger sa mère ... Il n'était plus seul ... Voilà ce que réalisa Shin en cet instant ... Ils n'étaient plus seul et ne le seraient plus jamais et cette simple constatation réchauffa le cœur du bleuté qui en fut émut ...

Eux qui avaient dut trouver des solutions seuls ... Voilà qu'ils trouvaient du soutient ... Ils n'étaient ... Plus seul ..


	7. Chapitre 5 : Starrk et Lilinette

Peu de monde savait où était Aizen et ce qu'il faisait ... Seul les Espada le savaient ... En fait, il n'avait pas quitter Las Noches comme semblait le penser Grimmjow et Shin, au contraire, il avait provoqué son sommeil ... Pour pouvoir fusionner avec le Hougyoku et ainsi devenir ce qu'il devait devenir ... Ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être : la puissance absolue ... Un Dieu ...

Et il se réveillait ... Et beaucoup craignait son réveil ... Ils avaient perdus Krystal et une bonne partie des Exequias avait été en partie anéantie sans parler de la Cuarta Espada, toujours portée disparue ... Et de Grimmjow et Shin, toujours introuvables ... Ils risquaient d'être dans une situation critique, la première chose dont aurait besoin le Seigneur dans son état était de ... Posséder la chose qu'il désirait et même s'il aimait Gin ... Cela ne serait sans doute pas suffisant ... Parce que les deux êtres étaient devenus indispensable au Seigneur Aizen ...

L'apparence d'Aizen avait grandement changé pendant son sommeil, ses cheveux étaient devenus bien plus long, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, l'iris devenant gris clair tandis que la rétine était devenue bleu sombre, presque noir ... Lui donnant un air bien plus sinistre qu'à l'accoutumé ... Sur son torse, on pouvait voir le Hougyoku qui avait fusionné avec son corps ...

Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblait un "Dieu" ? ... Bof, c'était juste un Hollow sans trou, rien de plus ... Stark aurait bien fait une remarque acide, mais bon, il n'y aurait pas survécus cette fois, il se tint donc à carreau tandis qu'Aizen se relevait, il semblait heureux d'avoir atteint ce dont il rêvait ...

- Vous semblez tendus, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda soudainement le brun.

Voilà, ils allaient vite savoir comment réagirait leur Roi ... Pourvus qu'il ne décide pas de tous les tuer ... La plupart des Espada présents se tournèrent vers Ichimaru qui était un peu plus loin, Stark, lui, continuait de fixer Aizen, dévoilant tout cela à Lilinette ... Iro ayant demandé à savoir comment réagirait l'être avec le Superviseur Argenté ...

- Tient, où est donc la Cuarta ? Demanda intrigué Aizen.

- Seigneur Aizen, il y a plus important que la disparition de la Cuarta. Avoua franchement Ichimaru.

- Ha oui, et qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que l'absence d'un de mes soldats à mon réveil ? ...

- Le fait que j'ai aidé Grimmjow à s'enfuir pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre la Soul Society ...

Aizen se figea soudainement, son visage se fermant soudainement, devenant indéchiffrable ... Et Stark coupa la connexion entre lui et sa fraccion, se préparant juste à temps pour pouvoir supporter le relâchement soudain de son énergie spirituelle, certains tombèrent à genoux après seulement quelques secondes ... Sa puissance avait augmenté ... A un point inimaginable ... La Soul Society aurait affaire à quelque chose de puissant cette fois ...

- Gin, serait tu entrain de m'avouer ta trahison ? Demanda froidement le brun.

- Seigneur, c'est bien ce que je dis, je vous ai trahis en permettant à votre fraccion de s'enfuir ... Avoua franchement l'argenté. J'assume mes responsabilités devant tous et suis près à subir ton châtiment ... Fais de moi ce que tu veux ...

- Puis je savoir pourquoi tu a fais cela ?

Il garda le silence, nullement impressionné par le déversement de l'énergie qui était entrain de terrasser les petits chiffres et Stark sourit en voyant Alicia à terre ... Elle qui un jour avait porté le numéro "4", elle était devenue pathétique ... Stark l'avait toujours dit : elle ne méritait pas son chiffre et elle le l'avait jamais méritée !

- Parce qu'elle est enceinte. Avoua franchement l'argenté.

... Hum, ça, c'était dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas transmis à sa fraccion ... Cela l'aurait bien fait rire, la petite blonde ... Un sourire apparut au coin de ses propres lèvres ... Un sourire qu'Aizen pris en compte et qui ne sembla pas lui plaire ... Son regard sembla s'assombrirent encore d'avantage ... Cela devenait ... Dangereux ... Mais comment sortir lorsqu'on est obligé d'assister au réveil de son Roi ?

- Je vois, j'espère que nous pourrons rapidement remettre la main sur elle ... Déclara-t-il sèchement avant de reporter son attention sur Ichimaru. Vous pouvez nous laisser ... Je crois que je dois parler avec ... Mon bras droit ...

- Seigneur Aizen ? Souffla soudainement Aiko.

- Toi aussi, sors ...

Le ton avait été tranchant ... En tout cas, il n'en fallut pas plus à Stark pour sortir, il fut le premier, bien sûr et il put enfin respirer, réactivant la connexion pour signaler à sa fraccion qu'il était toujours bien vivant ... Mais peut être plus pour longtemps ... Lui aussi, il devait penser à surveiller son langage corporel ! Surtout maintenant ... Ha, il y arriverait jamais ! C'était pas possible ...

Depuis quand ... Etait-il comme cela avec Aizen ? ... Il ne savait plus trop ... Depuis le retour de Grimmjow à Las Noches ? Ou bien pendant la bataille, lorsqu'il avait abandonné parce qu'il ne s'était trouvé aucune raison valable de combattre les shinigamis ... En tout cas, avec les années, son manque d'intérêt avait peu à peu augmenté et il en était même venu à se dire qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici ... Sauf pour ... Le pauvre petit Iro auquel Lilinette était très attachée ...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Stark lança un regard sombre au propriétaire de celle-ci ... Luca ... Un arrancar qui avait été crée il y a dix ans et ... Qui avait détrôné la totalité des Espada ! Oui, Luca était le Céro Espada. Il portait un uniforme de samouraï sur lequel il y avait une veste, il possédait deux katana à son obi et portait un chapeau de paille, son masque recouvrait ses yeux et représentait le dessus d'une mâchoire de serpent ... Ses cheveux noirs étaient nattés dans son dos.

- Tu devrais apprendre à te retenir devant le Seigneur Aizen. Déclara amusé le Céro.

- Et tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta bouche : tu n'as pas encore compris que tout ce qu'on me dit entre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre ? Lâcha amusé le Secunda Espada.

- Luca, laisse donc ce minable ! Râla Axel, la Tercera Espada. Il ne mérite pas tant d'attention de ta part !

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt t'occuper de nous ? Proposa Lexa, sa fraccion.

Stark décida de laisser là le trio, s'avançant dans le couloir, bien décidé à rejoindre rapidement les appartements où se trouvait alors Lilinette ... Mais encore une fois, une main se saisit de son épaule et en se tournant, il ne fut pas tant étonné que ça d'être une nouvelle foi arrêté par Luca ...

- Tu comptes rejoindre ta petite fraccion ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement. Vous avez sans doute des choses à vous dire ... Ou bien à ... Rattraper ...

Décidément, cet homme et ses putains de sous entendus ! Il allait le remettre à sa place cet enfoiré ! Que Lilinette soit là où non ! C'était décidé !

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Aiko s'interposa, se mettant entre eux deux pour s'écrier au Secunda qu'il avait "a tout prix besoin de lui". Bien sûr, le Superviseur, toujours aussi maladroit, marcha sur le bas de son hakama et tomba dans les bras de Stark qui eu juste le temps de le rattraper ... Ha, décidément, il en loupait pas une ce p'tit gars ! Stark l'aida à se remettre sur place, jetant juste un coup d'œil à Luca ... Le clash était passé, il ne dirait plus rien en présence du brun ...

Aiko lui attrapa le bras et l'emporta avec lui au loin, voulant sans doute s'assurer qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus dans l'immédiat ... Juste derrière eux, Yammy marchait, bien décidé à veiller encore sur le "jeune" Aiko ... C'était quand même étrange de voir à quel point le géant s'était attaché au négligé petit Aiko ... Etrange et amusant, cela lui rappelait l'époque où le géant veillait au bon soin d'Ulquiorra ... Un nom ... Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer en ses lieux ...

- Veille un peu plus sur Lilinette. Annonça soudainement Aiko.

- Pardon ? Souffla surprit le Secunda, posant son regard sur le Superviseur. Que voulez vous dire ?

- Hé bien, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais ta moitié est devenue une splendide jeune femme et cela depuis bien longtemps ! Mais, depuis peu, Luca semble bien décidé à mettre la main dessus ... Ne la laisse plus toute seule ... Sinon, il va essayait de se l'approprier, malgré le lien existant entre vous deux ...

- Sire, je ne vous comprend pas du tout : Lilinette est une enfant et ...

- Stark, t'es un vrai con ! Râla Yammy derrière eux. Ça va faire près de dix ans que Lili a plus l'corps d'une gamine ! Ses seins ont poussés et ses formes se sont arrondies ! Le pire, c'est que Grimmjow a un peu déteint sur elle ! Bref, un morceau de choix ici ! T'as de la chance qu'elle soit ta moitié, sinon, Luca aurait sûrement réussis à l'avoir depuis longtemps ...

Mais, que racontaient-ils là ? ... Quelqu'un voulait ... Prendre sa moitié ? ... Mais, Lilinette n'était qu'une toute petite arrancar ! Certes, elle avait poussée, mais de là à dire qu'elle pouvait être considérée comme une "femme désirable" ! ...

* * *

Et pourtant, il se trompait bien, Stark ! Bien sûr que Lilinette avait poussée, et bien sûr qu'elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, mais ... Aucun des deux ne l'avaient remarqués, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient remarqués les regards convoiteurs qui la suivaient souvent ! Que voulez vous, elle était habitué à vivre avec son Espada et tout deux se considérant comme un frère et une sœur, ils ne pouvaient pas voir les choses comme les autres !

La fraccion remontait ses chaussures qui avait un peu glissés sur sa jambe, ce geste capté par quelques arrancars qui passaient par là ... Elle leur lança un regard terrifiant et ils reprirent leurs chemins ... Ha, décidément, ils devenaient tous de plus en plus bizarre ... Mais elle ne comprenait pas que ses belles formes à peine dissimulées par son uniforme appelait presque ... Au viol ... Elle qui était toujours habité par son esprit "enfantin" et "insouciant" ! ...

- Lilinette ! Soupira bruyamment Iro. Elle est où ma glace ?

- Attend, on est pas encore aux cuisines ! Râla la blonde.

La fraccion s'approcha et il agrippa le dos de la veste de la blonde qui soupira, se demandant pourquoi il avait toujours ce comportement de petit enfant alors qu'il n'en était plus un depuis longtemps ! ... En même temps, cela l'amusait de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il décidait de se moquer de certains Espadas ... Mais là ... En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer ... Il cherchait du réconfort et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi ...

Se retournant, elle lui tapota doucement la tête, cherchant ses mots pour tenter de le rassurer, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ne savait pas non plus comment formuler ses mots ...

- Je suis content que Jaggerjack Schiffer ai put se mettre en sécurité ! Avoua-t-il soudainement. J'espère que leurs amis là bas ne les laisseront pas revenir ...

- Oui, j'espère aussi ! Avoua Lilinette avant de soupirer. Si c'est pas le cas, j'irais moi même botter le cul de ses putains de shinigamis ! Eux aussi ... Pourquoi ils l'ont laissé partir à l'époque ! Sont pas normaux ses gars ! J'te jure ! Laissait partir une telle femme ! En réalité, sont tous plus puceaux que l'était Ulquiorra !

- Ouais, d'abord ! Moi, je me marierais avec Grimmjow plus tard ! Elle est trop belle ! Et toi, tu sera ma maîtresse !

La blonde se tourna vers l'argenté, lui lançant un regard froid que le garçon ignora ... Il sortait souvent ce genre de chose, enfin ... Surtout à elle et Grimmjow, mais bon ... Bah ouais, aucune autre femme ne l'intéressait ... D'ailleurs, en réalité, il n'aimait pas les femmes, mais appréciait la compagnie de Lilinette et de la bleutée ... Sûrement à cause de leurs caractères de feu ... Mais bon, qu'importe ... Par contre, pourquoi était-il ainsi ? S'approprier de la sorte les choses ?

- C'est un honneur d'être ma maîtresse ! Assura Iro. Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Sire, cela est un grand honneur pour moi, mais je ne suis pas d'accord : l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi ! Assura avec subtilité la blonde. C'est comme pour Grimmjow, voudriez-vous donc avoir pour rival le Seigneur Aizen et le Superviseur Ichimaru ?

- De ton coté, je n'ai pas beaucoup de rival, c'est cela qui me rassure ! C'est juste dommage de ne pas avoir beaucoup de rival ! Enfin, les femmes que j'aime sont à portés de ma main ! Et je ne compte pas les laisser fuire ! Que dirait tu d'aller chercher Grimmjow avec moi ?

- Je croyais que t'étais content qu'elle soit là bas ! ... Faudrait savoir.

- Alors, on va les rejoindre ? Je me demande si c'est bien à la Soul Society !

- Le Seigneur Aizen ne me le pardonnerait pas, Sire, je vous pris donc de ne pas sortir de telle chose ...

- Oui, on pourrait vous prendre pour un traître ... Déclara une voix amusé.

Se retournant et se mettant naturellement devant l'argenté, elle ne fut pas étonné de découvrir Luca ... Il était bien "jovial" par rapport à ses habitudes ... Il se rapprocha et elle eut une mauvaise impression, une très mauvaise impression.

- La réunion est finie ? Dit-elle sur un ton surprit. Où est donc mon Espada ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! Avoua le Céro en relevant la main.

Il voulut la glisser dans ses cheveux, mais elle la repoussa, ne supportant pas qu'un autre que Stark puisse avoir ce genre de geste "fraternel" ! Son sourire tiqua légèrement et elle décida d'ignorer tout cela, se tournant vers Iro pour le pousser, décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester plus longtemps en présence du Céro qu'elle voyait bien trop souvent à son goût ... En fait, en ce moment, elle voyait beaucoup trop de gars quand aux filles ... Elle les avait jamais aimée !

Ha, Grimmjow allait lui manquer ... C'était sa seule confidente féminine, ses derniers temps, elles s'étaient amusées en parlant ensemble autour de verre de saké, la bleutée lui parlant souvent de sa courte période à la Soul Society et ... De Tatsuki ... Ce qui avait enchanté Stark ... Ha, il ne l'avait connu qu'un court temps, et cette fille était devenue très importante pour l'ébène qui vivait des souvenirs de leur courte rencontre ... Etrange, non ? Quelques secondes suffisent donc à éveiller un sentiment aussi fort ?

- Dis, Lilinette, je crois que tu devrais changer d'uniforme, celui-ci ne te va plus ... Avoua soudainement Iro.

- Je l'aime bien, moi, cet uniforme ! Déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules. Je bouge mieux dedans aussi ...

- Oui, mais, maintenant que tu as des formes, tout le monde te voit comme une femme qu'on peut posséder ... Et avec cet uniforme, on voit tout de toi, il ne donne qu'une envie, découvrire le reste ... J'ai peur que certains tentent de te faire des choses ...

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis assez forte pour me défendre ! Je veille bien sur toi, non ?

- Ses derniers temps, je me demande si ce n'est pas le contraire ... Soupira l'argenté. Lilinette, fais attention à toi ...

Ha, quel étrange petit être tout de même. Elle lui sourit, tentant de le rassurer par cela et continua de le pousser jusqu'aux appartements qu'elle occupait avec son maître. Le Secunda Espada n'était pas encore arrivé, dommage pour eux ... Ou tant mieux ... Elle craignait pour Ichimaru, ayant prit connaissance de toute l'affaire en même temps que son maître ... Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien, si ce n'était espérer qu'il ne soit pas tué ...

Elle alla se jeter dans le sofa, Iro allant s'installer gracieusement sur celui d'à coté et tout deux se complaisant en dégustant quelques raisins posés sur la table, bavardant de tout et n'importe quoi ... Mais surtout de n'importe quoi, tout deux voulant sans doute oublier les différentes menaces qui planaient sur eux et sur leurs proches ...Ils ne s'étaient pas entourés des meilleurs personnes ... Toutes impulsives et inconscientes dans le fond, c'était stupide ... Et eux même d'ailleurs l'étaient ... Décidément, une vrai bande de joyeux lurons !

Stark entrât enfin et Lilinette l'accueillie en lui envoyant un raisin sur la tête, elle rit de concert avec Iro, mais perdit tout amusement lorsqu'elle nota que son maître l'observait avec attention ... Il semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose, mais de quoi donc ?

- Mon dieu, mais vous aviez raison ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Lilinette, tu es devenue une vraie femme !

- Ha non, pas toi aussi ! Râla la blonde en prenant l'assiette de raisins.

- On ne gaspille pas de nourriture ! Lâcha Iro en lui lançant un raisin ...

- Je te l'avais dit ! Soupira Aiko en apparaissant au coté de Stark.

Les deux "gamins lanceur de raisins" cessèrent leurs enfantillages... Ou plutôt, se figèrent ... Décidant qu'il fallait être "bien élevé" devant un des Superviseurs, ils se mirent inconsciemment plus droit et mangèrent les objets qui avait faillit leurs servir de projectiles ... Aiko leurs faisaient souvent cet effet-là ... Mine de rien, il était "impressionnant", malgré la maladresse dont il faisait souvent preuve ...

- Lilinette, c'est pas possible ! S'écria Stark avec mécontentement. Depuis quand t'es une femme ?

- Mais j'suis pas une femme ! Protesta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est c'tu racontes là ?

- Encore heureux qu'elle soit devenue une femme ! Lâcha amusé Iro. Cela m'aurait parut bizarre qu'elle passe de fillette à homme !

- Lilinette ! Est-ce que Luca s'approche de toi ?

- Mais qu'est c't'a à gueuler comme ça ? Ça fait quoi s'il s'approche de moi ? On s'en fout !

- Lilinette, tu comprends pas ? T'es une femme ! T'es belle ! T'es magnifique ! Les hommes commencent à te convoiter ! Comme ... Comme ...

Il paraissait tellement chamboulé en cet instant, tellement que cela fit paniquer Lilinette ... Mais c'était quoi leur problème à tous là ? Ouais, elle était une nana ! Et alors ? Il était où le problème ? Le premier gars qui l'approcherait, elle lui décocherait un magnifique Shoot Grimmjow ! Vous savez ? Le coup de pied dans les couilles ...

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais le même destin qu'elle ! Soupira tristement Stark. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi ...

Comme elle ? ... Grimmjow ? ...

Une femme convoitée par tous et les plus puissants ... Une femme au caractère indomptable et insoumise ... Ressemblait-elle réellement à la belle bleutée ? Voyons, c'était impossible ... Lilinette était encore une gamine, elle le savait parfaitement ! Et puis, franchement, physiquement, elle était toujours quelconque ... Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats ... Mon son rire se coupa de lui-même ...

Attendez ... Si ... Elle avait prit quelques formes ... Et s'en était rendus compte vu qu'elle avait finit par bander sa poitrine comme le faisait Grimmjow ... Par ce qu'elle était devenue trop mobile à son goût ... Et tous ses regards masculins qui se posaient sur elle ... L'angoisse monta dans l'arrancar ... Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie d'avoir le même genre de destin que la bleutée ... Un destin qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ...

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui l'avait trahis et qui lui avait préféré leur Seigneur ... Et elle avait put être heureuse un petit moment avant de devoir revenir ici ... Et qu'on lui arrache ses enfants ! ... Ce n'était pas un destin ... Mais une malédiction.

- Je ne veux pas ... Murmura-t-elle paniquée. Je ne veux pas que les hommes me convoite ! ... Stark, ne me laisse pas tomber ! Je veux pas ...

Le Secunda répondit à cet appel soudain de protection et l'enlaça, la resserrant contre sa puissante poitrine ... Il était son grand frère, son protecteur ... Mais si ... Luca décidait de la vouloir comme semblait le soupçonner Stark, pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour la sauver ? Ici ... C'était la loi du plus fort ... Et malheureusement ... Luca était le Céro Espada ... Il dépassait les capacités de Stark ...

Elle voulait avoir le droit de choisir qui elle aimerait ... Oui, elle voulait avoir le choix ! Stark ... Semblait être heureux d'aimer Tatsuki, même s'il ne la voyait presque jamais ... Cet amour à sens unique semblait lui aller comme un gant ... Et elle aussi elle voulait découvrire ce sentiment ... Un jour ...

- Stark, ais-je vraiment le droit d'espérer à l'amour, moi qui ai décidée de vivre à Las Noches ? Demanda-t-elle à son maître.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui ais choisit, mais moi ... Je te promet que personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit tant que je serais en vie, ma petite sœur adorée !

Mais comment allait-il faire pour tenir une telle promesse ? ... Et elle, pourrait-elle accepter de le voir mourir ? ... Pour ... "Si peu" ? ... Ha, avaient-ils fait le mauvais choix, cent ans plus tôt ? ...


	8. Chapitre 6 : Academy des Shinigami

Qui avait eut cette idée folle ? Ha, Byakuya avait beau essayé de se souvenir, il ne le savait plus ... Mais s'il venait à remettre un nom sur la personne qui avait causé la situation actuelle, alors, il lui ferrait la peau ! C'était clair et net ...

Jetant un coup d'œil à Shin et Kurohime, il nota que eux n'avaient pas eut la même idée que leur mère : ils portaient tout deux l'uniforme "réglementaire" de l'académie ! Tous deux mangeaient leurs petits déjeuners, Shin commentant chaque chose qu'il dévorait tandis que Kurohime se montrait plus modérée ...

- Hé, j'espère que j'trouverais vite un petit copain ! Sourit malicieusement Shin. Ils sont mignons à l'académie ?

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, je vous prierais de garder une certaine tenue ... Murmura Byakuya, choqué de l'entendre parler de la sorte. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler pour un noble ... Je sais que cela sera dur pour vous de vous y faire, mais tout de même ...

- Hé, me dite pas que l'homosexualité est interdite chez les nobles ! Râla le bleuté outré.

- Ecoutez, je ne parle pas d'homosexualité, mais de votre façon de parler ... Vous êtes bien trop vulgaire, mesurez vos paroles où vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shin est très douée pour retourner les situations ! Assura Kurohime. Il n'est pas bien fort, alors il a apprit à se servir de sa cervelle et est très malicieux, mine de rien ... Attendez ce soir et vous le verrez sans doute débarquer avec tout un tas d'admiratrices ...

- Mon dieu ! Souffla le noble avec désespoir.

C'est à ce moment que Grimmjow décida d'apparaître, s'étirant félinement et baillant, elle ne tarda pas à s'installer à coté de Byakuya, agrippant son bras et n'éprouvant aucune gêne à se serrer contre lui, le faisant soupirer de désespoir ... Il ne la repoussa cependant pas ... Cela ... Lui avait manqué ...

- C'est gentil à toi de nous accueillir, Mon Beau Noble ! Soupira la bleutée en frottant sa joue contre son bras.

- Rappelez moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé cher Dame Inoue ? Siffla sèchement l'ébène.

- Shin serait allé dévergonder Shiro ! Hé c'est bien la dernière chose que l'on veut tous, non ? Un dévergondé suffit amplement à l'académie ! Mais dites le si vous ne voulez pas de nous, nous partirons ... Dans la rue ... Comme de faibles créatures que nous sommes !

Elle posa théâtralement le bras devant ses yeux, faisant mine de sangloter tristement ...

- J'accoucherais dans la rue de mon petit bébé ! Continua-t-elle sur un ton faussement triste. Pauvre de nous, mes enfants, nous devront survivre encore ...

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose ! Répliqua Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pouvez rester ! Mais ...

- Tant mieux ! Le coupa la panthère en reprenant sa place, souriant joyeusement. Ha, tiens, tu manges quoi ma Petite Princesse ? Tu me fais goûter ?

... Il venait de se faire avoir, semblait-il ... Non, décidément, il fallait qu'il retrouve la personne qui avait eu cette idée ! Grimmjow semblait décidée à lui faire perdre la tête cette fois-ci et même si Kurohime promettait d'être très discrète, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Shin ! Et bientôt, il y aurait un autre enfant ! Mon dieu, le manoir ne serait plus calme très longtemps.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, le Capitaine Abarai était lui même venus chercher les deux futures étudiants, les guidant lui même jusqu'à l'académie des Shinigami ... Shin se demandait si l'homme avait agit de la sorte à cause de ce qui c'était passé dans le passé : c'était lui qui avait été le "gardien" de leur mère pendant la période où elle avait été à l'académie ... En tout cas, lui, il semblait bien décidé à les guider comme il se devait !

A l'académie, ils furent l'objet des regards ... Evidement, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ... Deux nées d'arrancars qui entrent ici ... Ho, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on voyait un arrancar ... Grimmjow avait été la première et ... Nell avait été la seconde, mais cela était plutôt rare et c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi : combien d'arrancars avaient changés de camps ? Si peu ...

D'ailleurs, ils avaient appris que Nell avait intégrée depuis longtemps maintenant la Quatrième Division, elle était actuellement sur Terre pour une mission qui risquait d'être écourtée d'ailleurs ... Et lorsqu'Hanatarou Yamada avait été nommé Vice Capitaine de la Huitième Division, l'arrancar avait pris son poste de lieutenant ... Troisième Siège ... Et cela grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison très avancés !

Shin avait hâte de rencontrer l'arrancar, mais pour le moment, il avait un tout autre objectif ... Non, disons plutôt qu'il avait une "proie" ... En vue ...

- Shiroooooooooooooooooo ! S'écria-t-il en agitant le bras. Mon petit Shiro ! Je suis là ! Hé ho ! Shiro ! Mon amour ! Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? Reviens !

Le bleuté ne tarda pas à courser l'argenté qui râlait en demandant à l'autre d'aller au diable sous le regard étonné et surpris de l'assistance qui se faisait de plus en plus curieux, bien sûr, Shiro avait beau courir, mais cela ne servait en rien face au très déterminé Shin qui gagnait peu à peu du terrain ! Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'élancer, s'agrippant au pauvre martyr qui s'effondra au sol sous le regard médusé de l'assistance toujours aussi attentive.

- Hé, Shiro, t'as peur que ta cote baisse si on te prend pour un homo ? Ricana amusé le bleuté.

- T'a gueule ! Râla l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à un débile pareil ! Putain, t'es trop con, lâche moi !

- Pourtant, je serais un plus pour ta cote de popularité !

- Avoir un dégénéré comme toi dans mon entourage risque plutôt de faire de moi un souffre douleur !

- Tant pis pour toi, je vais être le garçon le plus célèbre de cet établissement avant se soir !

Il le relâcha, l'œil brillant ... Hé ouais, il avait une idée derrière la tête ... Et une énorme en plus ... Son visage devint soudainement plus triste et il aida Shiro à se relever, celui-ci semblait avoir compris que quelque chose se tramait en cet instant et ... Il ne paraissait pas ... Presser de découvrire la suite ... Et il avait bien raison !

- Shiro, je ne savais pas que tu été hétéro ... Soupira tristement le bleuté. Pourtant, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien et .. J'ai espéré que toi ... Tu ne me repousserais pas ...

Le regard ambre s'écarquilla et Shin simula un sanglot.

- Pardonne moi, c'est de ma faute, je me suis fais des idées ! Adieu !

Il tourna les talons et s'élança vers sa sœur, se lançant dans ses bras, l'air tristounet ... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de l'arrancar qui soupirât et nota que sa petite tactique avait fonctionnée ! Hé hé hé, l'effet du pauvre garçon homo et mignon comme tout repoussé par le rebelle hétéro faisait beaucoup d'effets sur les pauvres demoiselles ! Quoi ? C'était un crime d'utiliser le fantasme des filles contre elles ? Allez, comme si elles s'en régalaient pas un peu !

Kurohime entra naturellement dans la combine, elle tapota l'épaule de son frère et l'entraîna avec elle un peu plus loin, lançant un de ses regards monotones à Shiro ... Ha, le pauvre, Shin aimerait pas être à sa place à lui : bah ouais, il était l'hétéro qui fallait rendre homo pour pouvoir voir l'amour du tout petit et mignon Uke aboutir ! Hé hé hé ...

- Tu es vraiment très bon acteur ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire sa sœur.

- J'y peux rien, faut bien que je trouve un moyen de nous intégrer ! Fit malicieusement remarquer Shin.

* * *

La tactique de Shin avait totalement fonctionné ... Il suffisait de regarder l'attroupement féminin qui s'était formé autour de lui, toutes tentaient de le réconforter de son "chagrin d'amour" ... Certaines le soutenant et d'autres avouant être fascinées par son courage ... Ha, les shinigamis, elles étaient vraiment trop bizarre ! En quoi voir un homme se déclarer aussi pathétiquement était-il "beau" ? C'était nul ! Pathétique et ... Bref, c'était nul ! Surtout si en plus, l'homme se prenait un râteau ! C'était encore plus lamentable !

Kurohime porta son regard sur Shiro qui fulminait dans son coin, lançant des regards meurtris au bleuté qui voyait sa cote augmenter ... Qui avait dit que les homo n'étaient pas célèbre dans un établissement scolaire ? Au contraire, quand on était aussi beau et mignon que Shin, y avait moyen de devenir la petite mascotte d'une classe ... Son frère ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de le devenir, il savait se servir de son visage, c'était sa plus grande arme ... Cela l'avait toujours était ! A Las Noches déjà, il s'en était servit pour pouvoir séduire de puissant et ... Ne poser aucun problème à Kurohime ou sa mère ...

- Hé, tu es plutôt jolie pour une arrancar ! S'exclama un garçon à ses cotés.

L'ébène jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui semblait lui avoir parler ... Elle était la seule arrancar fille de la classe ... C'était un étudiant quelconque ! Elle oublia jusqu'à sa présence la seconde d'après : les faibles n'avaient pas leurs places dans sa vie à elle par ce que, oui, il était faible ! Affreusement faible et pour preuve, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne lui avait pas même accorder un regard pour la simple raison que son énergie était ... Pitoyable ! Aussi dangereux qu'un moucheron ...

- Hé, le vent que tu t'es prit ! Rigola derrière eux un autre gars. T'as vraiment pas de chance.

Tous, ils étaient tous affreusement faible ... Et c'était ça qui allait devoir combattre les armées d'Aizen ? Ils n'iraient pas bien loin avec "ça" ! C'était ... Insignifiant ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Aizen n'avait jamais lancé d'offensive contre la Soul Society : c'était tout à fait inutile ! Ils étaient moins qu'une menace pour eux et constater cela était ... Achevant pour elle ! Elle était venue ici pleine d'espoir et chacun s'effondrait comme un château de carte soufflé par le vent !

- Shiro, pourquoi es-tu dans cette classe ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'argenté. Je ne te comprend pas, tu n'as pas ta place ici.

- Toi non plus ! Fit remarquer avec amusement son vis à vis. Pourquoi tu ne leur a rien dit ? Ma mère disait toujours que ton père essayait toujours de suivre la "logique" ... Hors, je ne vois pas où c'est logique que tu intègre cette académie !

- Le Kido ! Je ne connais absolument rien du "Kido" et cela à souvent sauver ma mère quand elle est revenue à Las Noches. Le niveau des membres de l'Espada d'aujourd'hui n'a absolument plus rien a voir avec le niveau de ceux du siècle précédent ! Ma mère, même si elle n'avait pas été bannie des Espada à vie, n'aurais jamais put le réintégrée ! Je te laisse imaginer le tableau : elle était en terrain ennemi et beaucoup ont tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ... Et à ton avis, comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre aux attaques ?

Il sembla réaliser et croisa les bras sur son torse ... Elle reporta son attention sur Shin qui riait un peu gêné ... Décidément, dans le rôle du jeune homme un peu timide et facilement impressionnable, il aurait put gagner un oscar ! Ce n'était pas plus mal ... Qu'il soit aussi populaire ... Quoi qu'elle craignait pour lui, comme toujours ... Elle craignait qu'il ne soit encore une fois qu'un simple objet entre des mains avides ...

- Y a-t-il des choses que tu pourrais nous apprendre en retour ? Demanda intéressé Shiro.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard vert tentant de le sonder ... Hum ... Elle, que pouvait-elle lui apporter à lui ? ... Aux autres, pour le moment, rien ! Bien sûr ... Mais à lui ? ... Ho, oui, elle était sûre d'être capable de lui apprendre tout un tas de chose et pas des moindres ... D'ailleurs, elle pouvait aussi apporter un tas de choses aux Capitaines et aux Vice Capitaines des armées de la cour ...

- Je peux t'apprendre tout un tas de choses. Avoua-t-elle enfin. Si je suis assez doué pour l'enseignement, je pourrais même t'apprendre quelques techniques habituellement réservé aux si célèbres Espada ... Shiro Inoue Kurosaki, à toi, je suis sûre de pouvoir apporter tout un tas de choses, mais ... Pourrais-tu accepter d'approcher de la frontière de la Hollowmorphose, comme ton père ?

* * *

Toshiro baillait, une larme glissant le long de sa joue, s'étirant avec soin tandis qu'il avançait vers l'académie ... Il était curieux de savoir comme les Jaggerjack Schiffer s'en sortaient ... Et puis, il fallait dire, il était un peu inquiet pour eux, mine de rien ... Tatsuki râla derrière lui, elle avait mal à la tête, bien sûr ... Après avoir but comme des trous encore une fois, pas étonnant qu'elle finisse dans cet état !

Ha, depuis que Grimmjow était de retour, tout le monde se laissait un peu trop aller ! Même eux d'ailleurs ... En tout les cas, cela faisait bien trois jours qu'ils faisaient la fête ! Et les enfants Jaggerjack Schiffer venaient d'intégrer l'académie, pour le plus grand damne des étudiants et des professeurs ... Ha ! Toshiro plaignait franchement tout ce beau petit monde, ça devait être l'enfer là bas !

Un groupe de jeunes filles passa à coté d'eux, elles les saluèrent avant de reprendre leurs chemins ... Chacune s'extasiant devant ... Le nouveau ? ... Haussant les sourcils, Toshiro se demanda si d'autres élèves n'avaient pas intégrés l'académie entre temps ... Parce que, Shin n'avait rien de mignon ! Pas tel qu'il le connaissait ... Bien sûr ...

Lorsqu'il le découvrit, entouré de plusieurs filles, il eut du mal à admettre que c'était le fils pourtant si vulgaire qu'ils avaient sauvé quelques jours plus tôt ! Au contraire ... Il se frottait la nuque d'un air gêné ... Il rougissait de temps en temps et ... Parler de façon douce ... En clair, il était entrain de jouer la comédie et toutes ses belles demoiselles tombaient dans le panneau ! Alors, c'était donc "ça" le fils de Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ? ...

Le regard de Toshiro se porta sur Kurohime ... Qui avait bien moins de succès que son frère, dut moins ... En apparence ... En regardant un peu mieux, il constata qu'elle attirait le regard de tout un tas de garçons, mais qu'elle ne semblait intéressé que par son frère, à qui elle jetait de temps en temps des regards, et Shiro, avec qui elle semblait avoir entamé une conversation très intéressante vu le regard du jeune homme ...

Le capitaine se rapprocha et elle se tue brutalement, se tournant vers lui ... Elle ... L'avait repérer ? ... C'était étonnant, surtout qu'il faisait son maximum pour pouvoir dissimuler son énergie spirituelle, ou bien était-elle simplement très douée pour la perception ? Grimmjow s'était montré douée elle ... Alors pourquoi pas sa fille ?

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Salua rapidement Shiro. Que nous vaux cette visite dans cette classe ?

- Je me demandais comme s'en sortait nos deux nouvelles recrues ! Avoua franchement l'argenté. Alors, tout ce passe bien pour vous ? Je vois que pour Shin, tout roule !

- Pour le moment ! Lâcha de façon indifférente Kurohime. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera pas la même chose qu'à Las Noches !

- Pardon ? De quoi parlez vous ?

- Shin était si beau et intéressant que beaucoup l'ont convoités ! Certains, qui rêvaient de l'avoir dans leurs couches, se sont fait tuer en essayant d'arriver à leurs fins ! Il faut dire, le fils de Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ... C'est quelque chose ! Et puis ... Il parait qu'il est très doué ... Pour s'emboîter ! ... C'est maman qui le dit !

Toshiro n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que voulait dire "s'emboîter" ... Quelque chose d'autre avait attisé sa curiosité en cet instant car si la vie avait été dure pour Shin, ne l'avait-elle pas été tout autant pour Kurohime ? ... Elle était une femme et ... Une très belle femme en plus ... Elle était peut être un peu négligée, mais ses cheveux noirs ressemblaient à de la soie et ses yeux verts brillaient autant que ceux de sa mère ... Sa peau blanche éclairait la salle ...

- Et vous, la vie n'a-t-elle pas été dure pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si ! Avoua franchement l'ébène. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez dut le remarquer : ma force n'a rien à voir avec celle de Shin et contrairement à lui, j'avais un sabre pour castrer les personnes susceptibles de me faire du mal ...

Ha, hé bien ... Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle fut encore vierge si elle agissait de la sorte ! Toshiro décidât de prendre en note le danger potentiel qu'était le fait d'approcher de cette fille et décida de battre en retraite, décidant d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Shin qui était toujours autant entouré ... D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, mais le Capitaine avait l'impression que le groupe s'était agrandit ... Et qu'un autre groupe s'était formé à l'entrée de la porte de cette classe ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer. Lâcha incertain Toshiro.

Le petit groupe se dissous et le bleuté se tourna vers lui, l'air intrigué ...

- Capitaine, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Avoua Shin avec un large sourire. N'avez vous pas des choses plus importantes à faire que de surveiller de simples étudiants comme nous ?

- Je voulais être sûr que tout se passe bien pour vous et attendez vous à voir d'autres Capitaines venir ! Hé bien, qu'avez vous donc fait pour être entouré de la sorte ? Moi, je les faisais tous fuir !

- Ho, il suffit de savoir jouer de ses apparences ! Mais c'est étrange, vous êtes mignon pourtant ... Comment ça se fait qu'on vous ait fuit ?

Shin se releva ... Décidément ... Il était particulier cet homme ... Il était plus grand que Toshiro de plusieurs centimètre, mais son visage avait quelque chose de ... "Pure" en cet instant ... Les marques sous ses yeux en accentuaient la beauté et ... Ses cheveux négligés lui donnaient un certain charme ... Le bleuté posa sa main sur la tête de Toshiro qui haussa les sourcils ...

- Ils étaient pas nets, c'est tout ! Sourit le plus grand. A Las Noches, vous auriez fait un gros malheur !

- Si c'est une façon de lui dire qu'il te plait, soit un peu plus "subtil" ! Lâcha une voix un peu malade à coté de Toshiro.

Tatsuki ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seule semelle et elle semblait toujours aussi malade ... La pauvre petite ! Il penserait à faire un tour à la Quatrième Division ... Hum ... Hé, attendez voir deux secondes ! Elle venait de dire quoi là ? ... "Il te plait" ? Allons donc, c'était pas possible ça ! ... Hein ? ...

- D'accord, j'en prend bonne note ! Assura Shin avec un large sourire carnassier. J'essayerais d'être plus "subtil" ...

Ouais, ok ... Peut être que Grimmjow avait eu raison de lui dire de geler son fils dès qu'il approchait, mais quand même ... Il risquait pas de le tuer ? ... Ha mon dieu ! Ce gars était homosexuel et ... Nympho ? ... Arg ...

Notre très cher et valeureux Capitaine Hitsugaya, voyant Shin tendre une nouvelle fois la main, perdit tout son courage et utilisa soudainement le shunpo pour ... Prendre la fuite par la fenêtre ... Hé, faut le comprendre le pauvre petit, il était déjà dur pour lui d'entamer une relation autre que professionnelle avec une fille alors accepter qu'un garçon puisse avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui ? Hé, non mais ça va pas la tête ?

Dès lors, Toshiro se promit de fuir le bleuté ... Qui était resté sur place et semblait ... Surprit ... Ne venait-il pas de se prendre un vent glacial ? Voir même intergalactique ? Alors qu'il n'avait que tenté de faire un joli compliment ...


	9. Chapitre 7 : Mémoire

Kisuke baillait fortement tout en se dirigeant vers la Première Division, Uryû lui faisant quelques petits reproches ... En effets, le blond était allé fêter encore une fois le retour de Grimmjow avec certains membres des Armées de la Cour ... Bon, ok, il la connaissait pas vraiment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire la fête quand même ! Et puis, mine de rien, elle était amusante cette arrancar et que dire de ses enfants !

Quelque chose se produisit alors, stoppant le blond qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise ... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ... C'était incroyable ! Impossible ! Qui oserait utilisé un telle sort ? ...

- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Grogna soudainement Uryû. Cette attaque ...

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda intrigué Kisuke.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà ressentit une fois ! Mais, c'est pas possible ... C'était une technique d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ... C'est le Cero Oscura ...

L'attaque d'Ulquiorra ? Fronçant les sourcils, il la vit qui fut renvoyée vers le ciel, l'attaque fut d'une telle puissance que la barrière céda et elle put rejoindre les nuages qui furent littéralement déchirés et qui disparurent, éparpillés au loin ... Une telle attaque ... Envoyée du Seireitei lui même ? C'était impossible !

- On intervient ! Annonça Kisuke en grinçant des dents.

- Je vous rejoint tout de suite ! Assura l'ébène derrière lui.

Kisuke utilisa donc le shunpo pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où l'attaque était partit, il se demanda comment cela se faisait que l'attaque n'ait pas été dirigée vers le sol ... Enfin, c'était une chance pour eux ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des conséquences que le "Cero Oscura" avait provoqué sur le dôme même de Las Noches ... Il y aurait eut pas mal de mort ! Et pas des moindres ! Le Cero avait été envoyé de l'académie des shinigami ... Et ... Le coupable fut rapidement découvert ...

Kurohime se tenait au milieu de la cour, son frère non loin de là et Shiro la fixant, incrédule ... Quand aux autres, certains étaient sur les fesses en regardant la jeune fille avec crainte ... La délicieuse arrancar pointa du doigts le dôme et ... Semblait parler avec Shiro ... En fait, si on ne regarder que ses trois là, on avait l'impression qu'il ne c'était absolument RIEN passé ... Et pourtant !

- Hé, Shiro ! Dit-il en s'avançant, incertain. Est ce que ... Tout va bien ? ...

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda surprit l'argenté.

- Hé bien ... Je ne suis plus sûr de rien ... J'ai crus ... Voir et sentir une attaque surpuissante partir d'ici ...

- Ho, c'est le cas ! Avoua franchement Shin avec un large sourire. Kuro a montré à Shiro le Cero Oscura ! ...

Kisuke écarquilla les yeux ... Kuro ? ...Cette jeune fille ? Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il nota le manque de réaction face à la dénomination de son frère ... Et elle trouvait cela normal, elle, de sortir ce genre d'attaque ? Non mais ... Bon, ils devraient peut être faire un petit tour à la Première Division tous ensemble ! Il fallait lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas ... Utiliser ce genre ... De ... Technique ...

- Cette attaque ... Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ... Elle n'appartenait pas à votre père ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Avoua franchement Kurohime.

- ... Et, quelqu'un d'autre la connaît ? ...

- Non !

- Mais, qui vous l'a apprit ?

- C'est ce que j'étais entrain d'expliquer à Inoue Kurosaki ! ... Vous pourriez me laisser finir mon explication ?

Il haussa les sourcils ... Uryû les avaient rejoint et c'est tout naturellement que le blond se tourna vers lui, l'air complètement paumé ... Depuis quand les apprentis shinigamis pouvaient-ils faire des reproches ? Elle était plutôt culottée cette nana ! Adorablement culottée ...

L'ébène se tourna donc vers son assistance et ... Kisuke eu l'impression que les deux étudiants étaient entrains de suivre un cours ... Ce qui parut ... Stupide, non ? ... M'enfin, c'était quoi ça ? ... C'était vraiment une classe ? En tout cas, Shiro semblait tout ouïe ! Et Shin semblait bien intéressé par ce que comptait dire sa sœur.

- Bon, je reprend ! Soupira Kurohime, jetant un regard lourd de reproche à Kisuke. Les arrancars connaissent des techniques très particulières ... Le Cero Oscura était une technique que seul Ulquiorra Schiffer connaissait, les Arrancars étant tous très individuels, il n'a jamais appris cette technique à qui que se soit ... C'est une des techniques que je peux te transmettre, Shiro ...

- Hé, attend, en quoi tu expliques comment tu as procédé pour l'apprendre ? Demanda intrigué Kisuke.

- Ha, oui, j'oubliais cette partie là ! Avoua franchement l'ébène. En réalité, les arrancars ne transmettent pas les même chose que les humains et les Shinigami ... Je crois pouvoir affirmer que les Arrancar transmette aussi toutes leurs connaissances à leurs progénitures ...

Toutes leurs ... Non ! C'était impossible ! ... Ils ne pouvaient pas transmettre ... Pourtant ... Le Cero Oscura ... C'était la preuve même de ce qu'elle affirmait ! Si la seule personne a avoir connu cette technique, était le père de Kurohime ... Mais apprendre cela, c'était ...

- Combien d'arrancar ont-ils vus le jour jusqu'à maintenant à Las Noches ? Demanda paniqué le blond.

- Aucun ! Assura l'arrancar. Je suis la seule née jusqu'à maintenant, la seule "pure" ... Et c'est une chance, non ?

- Quoi ? Aizen n'était pas au courant ?

- Aizen était mon ennemi, je l'ai sus dès le jour de ma naissance, je n'allais sûrement pas lui donner des informations qui aurait put contribuer à sa victoire absolue !

En effet ... S'il avait apprit ce que venait d'apprendre Kisuke ... Il aurait sans doute fait un "élevage" d'arrancars ... S'ils transmettaient génétiquement leurs connaissance, alors ... Chaque génération aurait put en apprendre d'avantage et cela aurait put permettre à Aizen de mettre la mains sur une armée ... Incroyablement puissante ! ... Des transmissions de technique par génétique ...

... Elle ... Avait sut ... Qu'Aizen était son ennemi ? ... Par son père et par sa mère ? ... Ho, non, ce n'était pas une transmission de "technique" ... Mais une transmission de ... "Mémoire" ? ... Les parents avaient transmis à leurs enfants leurs souvenirs, c'était ... Encore bien pire ... Ils venaient d'échapper à quelques chose ... De très grave ! S'ils avaient sut cela, jamais l'on aurait permis à Grimmjow de retourner là bas ! Même si perdre Kurosaki avait été un choix impossible à l'époque ...

- Donc, si mon père a put me transmettre génétiquement certaines informations ... Reprit Kurohime en se tournant vers Shiro. Ton père a bien put te transmettre aussi tout un tas de choses ! Je pense que ce n'est pas le fait d'être "Arrancar" qui m'a permit d'acquérir cela, mais le fait d'avoir du sang "Hollow" ... Les Arrancars étant née d'Hollow ... Je pense que tout ceux qui ont frôler la frontière entre les Hollow et les Shinigami ont put transmettre ce genre d'informations ...

- Tu veux dire que Shiro aussi a peut être la mémoire de son père ? Demanda surprit Shin. Hé, attend, pourquoi moi, j'connais pas les trucs de papa ou de maman ? ... J'ai jamais eu ce genre de truc pour me défendre ! J'pige pas ...

- D'abord, je ne sais pas si Shiro a la mémoire de son père, mais cela aiderait beaucoup pour l'apprentissage ... Avoua-t-elle. Pour que je puisse lui apprendre les techniques que je connais, il doit pouvoir devenir un Vizard et être lui même a la frontière des Hollow et des Shinigami ... Ensuite, quand à toi, c'est pourtant clair : tu n'es pas un arrancar !

- Mais, alors, j'suis quoi au juste ?

- Comment le saurais je ? Alicia ne t'a jamais dit quoi que se soit a ce sujet ?

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête ... En effet ... Qu'était il ? ... Pas de masque ... Pas de trou d'Hollow ... Pas même de zanpakuto pour une éventuelle resureccion ... Mais, de la pression spirituelle ! Une toute petite source d'énergie spirituelle. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, certes, mais c'était clair : il n'était pas un Arrancar et quand à savoir s'il était un être humain ... C'était impossible !

- Je vais travailler sur la question ! Assura Kisuke. Avant cela, cependant, j'aimerais vous demandez une chose !

- A qui ? Demanda Kurohime a priori intriguée.

- A vous : n'utilisez plus ce Cero au sein du Seireitei ! A moins que vous ne voulez être considérée comme une potentielle menace pour nous !

Il avait dit cela en pointant son pouce vers d'autres Capitaines qui circulaient dans l'académie, ceux-ci devaient sans doute chercher la source du Cero qui avait fendu le ciel. Hé oui, Kisuke n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé d'intervenir sur les lieux, sentant le même danger ...

* * *

Hisagi était assis derrière son bureau de Vice Capitaine, il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la porte du bureau de son Capitaine où Muguruma s'était barricadé avec le Capitaine Hirako, sa Vice Capitaine Kuna et le Troisième siège de la première division, Yadomaru ...

Cela arrivait souvent aux Vizards de s'isoler de la sorte ... Et même si certains trouvaient cela totalement stupide de les voir aussi solitaires, eux s'en fichaient, continuant de vivre en "famille" ... Jolie famille, non ? Soupirant, Hisagi finit d'achever son rapport lorsqu'un étudiant de l'académie entra dans la pièce ... Pas dur de savoir qui il était !

- Inoue Kurosaki ! Dit-il légèrement étonné de le voir là. Que ce passe-t-il ? Vos parents ont un message à faire transmettre ?

En effet, il arrivait de temps en temps à Inoue ou à Kurosaki d'envoyer un message par le biais de leurs fils qui s'était montré très rapide à transmettre les messages ... Au début, cela n'avait concerné que la transmission entre Inoue et Arisawa, mais cela c'était vite agrandi ... Et finalement, il était devenu le messager officiel de sa mère ...

- Je voulais savoir, est-ce que mon père est ici aujourd'hui ? Demanda intrigué le garçon.

- Non, je crois qu'il est à sa Division. Avoua Hisagi, surpris.

- D'accord, j'aimerais voir le Capitaine Muguruma ...

- Pardon ? ... Le Capitaine Muguruma? ... Heu ... D'accord ...

C'était étonnant venant de sa part ... Certes, les Vizards intégraient dans leurs cercles Kurosaki, mais son fils ... Depuis que son père ne vivait plus avec sa mère, il n'avait plus eut un seul contact avec Muguruma ... Enfin, puisqu'il voulait le voir ... Hisagi se leva et traversa la pièce pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau de son Capitaine. Il y eu du mouvement dans la pièce et bientôt, le regard froid de l'argenté fut en face de lui et son éternel mutisme ...

- Inoue Kurosaki voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. Déclara l'ébène, toujours aussi impressionné par cet homme.

Muguruma se tourna vers l'apprenti Shinigami, l'examinant avec soin de haut en bas ...

- Qu'est s'tu veux gamin ? Demanda-t-il en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- J'aimerais que vous et les vôtres m'enseigniez la Hollowmorphose ! Annonça le jeune homme sans la moindre hésitation.

Surprenant les deux hommes et les personnes qui étaient dans le bureau du Capitaine. Kuna et Hirako passèrent soudainement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte alors que Yadomaru sortait de la pièce, fixant le garçon d'un air réprobateur ...

- L'enseignement de la Hollowmorphose a été interdite par la Chambre des 46 bureau du Chūô ! Rappela sèchement l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. On ne peut pas t'apprendre ça !

- Tant pis alors ! Soupira Inoue Kurosaki en se tournant soudainement.

- Hé, attend, qu'es'c'que ça ceux dire ? Râla Muguruma. Tu t'raménes ici et tu nous demandes de t'enseigner ça ! Et puis quand on te dit "non", tu t'casses sans même nous donner une explication ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

- J'ai besoin de connaître la Hollowmorphose pour que Kurohime m'apprenne certaines techniques ! Avoua franchement l'argenté en se tournant vers de nouveau vers eux. Vu que vous voulez pas me l'enseigner, je vais pas insister ! A moins que vous ayez changé d'avis ?

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le coin des lèvres de l'apprenti shinigami ... Il voulait ... Apprendre l'Hollowmorphose pour apprendre des techniques de l'Arrancar ? ... Cela était il possible ? Les Vizards pouvaient maîtriser les Cero ... Alors ... Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas apprendre d'autres techniques ...

Mais que le "jeune" Shiro décide de faire cela ...

- Kurohime compte donc faire part de ses connaissances avec nous ? Demanda intéressé Hirako.

- Il faut aller lui demander à elle. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Alors, vous comptez m'aider ? Ou pas ?

- Désolé, le capitaine Shunsui a été assez clair là dessus : nous ne devons enseigner à personne la Hollowmorphose ! Avoua Hirako. Nous ne pouvons rien pour vous ... Mais, concernant Kurohime ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer pour vous ! Annonça sèchement Inoue Kurosaki. Tant pis, puisque vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, je ne pourrais rien pour vous !

Le garçon se détourna et pris la direction de la porte.

- Hé, attend ! Lâcha surprit Hisagi. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ...

- Kurohime m'a fait savoir qu'elle était d'accord pour m'enseigner les techniques qu'elle connaît, mais pas à ceux qui ont contribués à la mort des amis de sa mère ! Avoua franchement l'argenté, jetant un regard malicieux par dessus son épaule. Elle n'a pas oubliée que par le passé, les Vizard ont contribués à la mort d'Hallibel Tia ...

- C'est Aizen qui à tué Tia ! Râla Muguruma. Ha, petit vaurien ! Si on ne t'aide pas, tu ne nous soutiens pas ? Mais t'es un petit con !

- Bon, laisse nous en parler avec Shunsui avant de ... Commença Hirako.

- Trop tard ! Lâcha froidement l'apprenti shinigami. J'apprendrais tout seul.

Et il les planta là ...

... Apprendre ... Tous seul ? Mais ... N'était-il pas malade ? ...

- Vous croyez qu'il est sérieux ? Demanda inquiète Yadomaru.

- Allons donc, il ne peut pas apprendre tout seul ! Râla Hirako en retournant dans le bureau. Il n'a même pas frôler la frontière de la forme Hollow, alors pas besoin de se faire de soucis ! Il y arrivera pas ...

Mais ... Hisagi n'était pas près à parier là dessus ... Le jeune Inoue Kurosaki avait semblait déterminé à apprendre cela ... Ce qu'il venait de faire, là, c'était de tendre la main aux Vizards et ceux-ci avaient refusés ... Alors il n'avait pas insisté ... Pouvait-il arriver à maîtriser la Hollowmorphose ? Un Shinigami ? ... Non ... Un ... Demi Shinigami ... Kurosaki était un Vizard ...

* * *

Grimmjow en avait mare ... Ho, oui, elle en avait mare ! ... Vous savez, être enceinte, c'est une malédiction ! Surtout les neuf mois où on doit porter l'enfant ! Nausée du matin, nausée de midi, nausée du soir ... Vertige en tout genre et besoin de bouffer pour quatre ! Et ajoutez à cela que l'enfant que vous portez est d'Ichimaru, alors j'vous dis pas ! La pauvre panthère agonisait dans les WC ... Et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle avait envie de remplir son ventre qui venait juste de se vider ... Ha, mais merde alors ! C'était pas juste ! Putain ...

- Toi, tu vas me faire galérer ! Gémit elle tristement en frôlant son ventre. J'suis sûre que tu sera pire que ton père ! Ho, s'il te plait, arrête de me donner des nausées ! Je t'aimerais ! Je te jure que je t'aimerais ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Lâcha la voie monotone de Byakuya.

- Mon Beau Noble ! Sourit la bleutée en tendant les bras vers l'homme.

Elle l'enlaça comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait envie de profiter de la situation ... Et en plus, il ne la repoussait même pas ! La joie absolue pour la bleutée qui ne se gêna pas pour lui souffler à l'oreille et elle le sentit frissonner, pour sa plus grande joie ! Elle eut a peine le temps de savourer sa petite victoire que son enfant lui jouât un mauvais tour et qu'elle défaillit.

Byakuya resserra sa prise sur sa taille, la soutenant, ayant sûrement détecté son moment de faiblesse et elle posa ses mains contre sa bouche, essayant de contenir sa nausée.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Conseilla le noble. Je ne me souviens pas que ce fut ainsi avec vos jumeaux ...

- Faut pas t'inquiéter mon beau, c'est rien, c'est juste que c'est l'enfant d'Ichimaru, alors normal qu'il me fasse des farces ce petit fœtus ! Rigola Grimmjow. Ha, mon dieu, comment ça se fait que Kuro et Shin soient si sage alors que ...

Elle soupira ... Ho, oui, avec Kurohime et Shin, tout c'était très bien passé, mais que voulez vous ... Tomber enceinte d'un shinigami, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que de tomber enceinte d'un arrancar ! Surtout qu'elle, elle était une arrancar ... C'était presque incompatible normalement ...

Byakuya se baissa et elle sentit un bras passer derrière ses genoux, elle fut soulevée, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester, une nouvelle nausée la prenant de court, l'empêchant même de lâcher son habituel flot de jurons en tout genre ! Ha, décidément, être enceinte, c'était vraiment pas cool ! ... Surtout de ce renard d'Ichimaru ...

Le noble l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre et il la déposa délicatement dans sa couche, ses gestes doux et délicats étaient agréables ... C'était bien plus agréable que les attentions des deux seuls amants qu'elle avait connue ses cents dernières années ... Et incomparable avec cet idiot et brusque de Kenpachi ! Mais quand même ... Pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet pour elle ... Hé, il se souciait de son état ? Rolala, qu'il était mignon quand il se souciait pour elle !

- J't'ai dis de pas t'en faire ! Sourit la bleutée avec un sourire carnassier. J'vais très bien, c'est normal, je te rassure !

- Je vais faire venir le Capitaine Inoue pour une examen, par précaution. Déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Il voulut se relever, mais elle le rattrapa par le manche de son haut de kimono, le tirant doucement pour qu'il se réinstalle à coté de lui.

- Inquiètes pas Orihime pour rien ! Souffla-t-elle doucement. J'ai juste besoin de repos ... Et de pas bouger de mon pieux pendant quelques temps ! S'il te plait, ça servirait à rien ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, nous devons suivre votre état ... Ce ... Bébé ... Est une hybride ...

- Ouais, ce bébé est d'Ichimaru ! Mais t'inquiètes pas ! ... Est c'que ça te pose un problème ? ...

- Je m'inquiètes pour vous ... Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous ...

- J'suis plus résistante que c'qu'on peut croire ! Rigola la bleutée. Ha, ça doit être écœurant que j'sois enceinte de lui ...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! ... Je ... Comprend que vous puissiez être enceinte de lui et que vous ayez décidé de faire vivre cet enfant plutôt que de le condamner ... Mais ... Aimez-vous Ichimaru ?

... C'était quoi cette question ? Elle grimaça légèrement, se frottant la nuque ... Elle s'y était pas vraiment attendu ...

- J'sais pas, ce dernier siècle, il a été un soutient pour moi et mes mômes. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Tu sais, lorsque Shin a eu besoin de soutient quand on me l'a retiré, il était là ... Et puis, il nous a aidé d'autre fois ... J'peux pas faire comme s'il avait rien fait pour nous et que c'était qu'un pourris ... Son seul crime, c'est d'être amoureux d'un mec qui se sert de lui ! ... De l'aimer à en crever ...

Ho, il l'aimait elle aussi, mais Aizen savait manipuler les gens autour de lui, il avait fait en sorte d'être indispensable pour Ichimaru qui était devenu une parfaite marionnette ... Pas si parfaite que ça vu qu'il l'avait trahis pour l'aider à partir ... Mais c'était normal ... Ses dernières années ... Le brun s'était montré un peu trop possessif avec la bleutée, se l'appropriant presque totalement ... Alors lorsqu'il était partit ... Bah, ils en avaient bien profités ! ... Un peu trop ...

- Ha, pauvre de lui quand même ! Soupira la bleutée. Aizen ... Est un pourri ... Un jour, il se débarrassera de lui ... Et ce jour là ... J'espère que j'pourrais le soutenir ...

Ho oui, pourvu qu'elle puisse l'aider à se relever ... Et surtout, pourvu que ce ne soit pas à l'heure actuelle des choses ! Alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui prêter son épaule pour le soutenir ... Ha, il serait content dans quelques mois lorsque le mouflet sera née ! Sûrement un valeureux petit môme qui sera robuste ! Elle sourit et se tourna vers Byakuya ... Son visage était figé ... Complètement figé ...

... Grimmjow se releva pour lui donner de petite tape sur la joue.

- Hé, mais c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Sourit-elle amusée. C'est pour toi qu'tu devrais faire venir Orihime !

Il saisit son poignet si brusquement qu'elle en perdit son sourire, haussant les sourcils ... Hé, pourquoi il était aussi renfrogné ? Byakuya avança sa main pour frôler son front, dégageant certaines mèches de cheveux avant de la relâcher enfin et de se relever pour quitter la chambre ... Et tout cela ... Sans un mot ...

- Ha, les shinigamis ! Râla-t-elle en se mettant sur le ventre. C'est quoi leurs problèmes ?


	10. Chapitre 8 : Apprentisage ou pas

Izuru quittait la Première Division, soupirant ... Se demandant combien de temps encore on accepterait qu'il n'ait pas de Vice Capitaine ... Pour le moment, on ne lui faisait pas encore trop de reproches ... Enfin, Hirako avait fait quelques reproches tout comme Muguruma, mais pour les autres, il n'y avait eu aucunes paroles déplacées à ce sujet. Mais encore une fois, Shunsui avait accepté son envie de ne pas avoir de subalterne ... Combien de temps encore pourrait-il accepter cela ?

Il soupira ... Et son regard se posa sur ... Trois étudiants de l'académie ? ... Haussant les sourcils, il fut étonné de voir Shiro, Kurohime et Shin entrain de ... Oui, d'après l'heure, ils étaient entrain de faire l'école buissonnière ! ... Mais, leurs études n'avaient débutés il n'y avait qu'une semaine ! Ils commençaient déjà ? Bah, en même temps, Jaggerjack Schiffer avait loupée l'école dès les premiers jours ... Enlevée par le capitaine Kenpachi, mais bon ...

Izuru voulut les interpeller, mais en voyant l'air amusé de Shiro, il se demanda s'il devait les interpeller ... Cela lui rappelait l'époque où lui-même et Renji partaient en douce pour aller boire quelques verres de saké en compagnie de Rangiku ... Ou d'Hinamori ... Ha, le souvenir de la jeune shinigami fit se briser le blond ... Ha ... Hinamori ... Cette pauvre Hinamori .. Elle n'avait pas eu le plus beau des destins ... Ni lui, d'ailleurs ... Il inspira lentement et reporta toute son attention sur les trois apprentis Shinigami qui semblaient se diriger vers le Soukyoku.

... Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire là bas ? Fronçant les sourcils, le blond décida de les suivre et il ne s'était pas trompé, les trois jeunes apprentis étaient bien allés jusqu'au Soukyoku, mais à la basse de la montagne où ... Ils entrèrent dans une cavité dont Izuru n'avait jamais pris connaissance ... C'était étonnant, non ? ... Alors ça ...

Izuru suivit l'attroupement, entrant dans la grotte et fut étonné de découvrire un gigantesque grotte ... C'était incroyablement grand ...

- Capitaine Kira ? Lâcha surprit Shiro. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je pourrais vous posez la même question. Fit remarquer le blond. Ne devriez vous pas être à l'académie ?

- Si, je dois l'avouer, mais nous avons décidé de ne pas aller en cour et d'accélérer notre apprentissage ! Avoua franchement Kurohime. Je n'apprend rien à l'école, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien alors je vais entraîner mon frère et Shiro doit tenter de maîtriser l'Hollowmorphose ...

... Elle ... Rigolait ? ... Elle n'avait rien à apprendre à l'école ? ... Rien de rien ? Mais ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Lâcha-t-il outré. Vous avez tout un tas de chose à apprendre à l'académie ! Vous ...

- La seule chose que je peux apprendre là bas, et qui me sera utile, c'est la maîtrise du Kido ! La coupa l'arrancar en croissant les bras sur son torse. Le Hado et le Bakudo ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à apprendre à l'académie ...

Il écarquilla les yeux, fixant l'ébène d'un regard incrédule ... Ce n'étaient pas les seules choses à apprendre ! L'histoire des Shinigami et ... Elle était une arrancar ... Quand à Shin ... Il était née à Las Noches ... Et Shiro savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ... Alors, après tout, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas sécher ? ...

- Notre histoire ne vous intéresse pas ? Demanda-t-il un peu troublé.

- Désolé, mais j'ai bien l'impression que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre inutilement ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton monotone. Aizen pourrait bien décider d'attaquer et à n'importe quel moment ! Chaque seconde de perdue à étudier des choses aussi futile que l'histoire nous fait perdre du temps !

- Ce ne sont pas des choses "futiles" ! S'écria Izuru. Nous parlons de la mort de ...Nos ancêtres et ...

- Je sais, il s'agit de choses sérieuses, mais cela n'est que le passé, je pourrais apprendre tout cela après la guerre !

Après la guerre ? ... Mais ...

- Ecoutez, Capitaine Kira, nous n'avons réellement pas de temps à perdre ! Assura Kurohime sur un ton monotone. Chaque combattant mené à sa puissance maximal sera un atout pour nous et je sais que Shiro est capable d'atteindre une puissance non négligeable.

- Vous parlez comme si le temps nous était compté. Marmonna un peu perdu le blond.

- Le temps nous est compté !

- Mais ... Jaggerjack ... Je veux dire, votre mère ... Elle n'a pas parlée de potentiel danger ...

- Capitaine Kira ... Ma mère n'était pas au courant de tout à Las Noches ... En tout cas, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ... Alors, allez vous nous aider dans notre apprentissage ?

Le blond fut choqué ... Mais par quoi ? Par cette question ou bien parce qu'elle avait dit avant ? ... Sa mère n'était pas au courant de tout à ... Que voulait elle dire ? Elle, elle était au courant ? Elle semblait l'être ... Peut être avait elle mis la main sur des informations bien plus importante que sa mère ... Mais à quel point ? ...

- Que savez vous que votre mère ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Beaucoup de chose. Avoua Kurohime en penchant la tête sur le coté. Pourquoi donc ?

- Pourquoi ne pas en informer la Soul Society ?

- Personne ne m'a rien demandé !

... Personne ne ...

- Quoi ? Hurla Izuru. C'est pourtant quelque chose de logique ! Si vous détenez des informations importantes, il faut nous les transmettre !

Kurohime regarda le jeune homme, son regard vert était parfaitement indéchiffrable en cet instant ...

- D'accord ... Dit-elle, augmentant d'avantage la colère d'Izuru.

* * *

Renji courait aussi vite que possible, suivit de près par son Vice Capitaine. Le Capitaine de la Première Division avait appelé tous les hauts gradés a une réunion exceptionnelle ... Soi disant ... Et c'était donc de mauvaise fois que le Capitaine y était allé ... Râlant tandis qu'Hanataru tentait de le suivre. Ils ne furent pas longs à arriver à la Première Division et Renji fut heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le dernier arrivé ... Il fut cependant étonné de voir que les enfants Jaggerjack Schiffer et Shiro étaient présents.

Ils ne durent pas attendre très longtemps avant que tout les membres présents dans le Seireitei ne viennent, même si encore une fois, Hirako et Muguruma se démarquèrent en râlant de concert ! Ha, décidément, ses deux-là, ils n'en avaient donc pas assez de se mettre d'eux même à l'écart ? Ce comportement égoïste finirait par leurs causer quelques ennuis !

- Le Capitaine Shihouin et le Capitaine Kurotsuchi sont tous deux en missions, les informations dont vont nous faire part Jaggerjack Schiffer leurs seront retransmises dès leurs retours. Annonça Kyoraku.

- Pardon ? Souffla Abarai en haussant les sourcils. De quoi parlez vous ? Elle nous a pas donné toutes les informations dont elle disposait ?

- Non, nous ne parlons pas de Grimmjow, mais de cette inconsciente ! Râla soudainement Kira en pointant Kurohime du doigt. Elle détient des informations intéressantes et savez vous pourquoi elle ne nous les a pas donné!

Renji regarda son ami, très surprit ... Il semblait réellement très en colère et attendis la chute de l'histoire.

- Parce que personne ne lui a rien demandé ! Raga le blond.

- Où est le mal ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton indifférent. C'est normal de ne rien dire si on ne me demande rien ...

- Mais enfin, c'est pourtant logique ! Vous auriez dut nous dire tout ce que vous saviez !

- Moi, je sais rien ! Râla Shin en croisant les bras sur son torse. Pourquoi j'suis là ?

- Si, tu peux parler d'Andrew ! Protesta Kurohime.

- Et moi ? Demanda Shiro en haussant les sourcils.

- Toi, tu peux écouter ... Mais, je veux être sûre d'une chose avant de dire quoi que se soit ... Promettez moi de ne rien dire de ce que je vous dirais à ma mère ...

- Bah, pourquoi ? Demanda intrigué Renji.

- Le moindre stress trop intense pourrait lui causer beaucoup de tord, surtout dans son état.

- Elle me semblait plutôt en forme cette nana ! Râla Hirako.

Kurohime lui lança un regard ... Terrifiant ... Si terrifiant que le temps sembla se figer de leurs cotés ... Ce n'était pas un regard à prendre à la légère, c'était clair et net ... Et Renji se demanda quelques secondes si cette femme n'était pas bien plus dangereuse que ce que les apparence ne le laissaient entendre ... Son apparence était fragile et délicate ... Tout comme son père ! Et pourtant, Ichigo avait faillit y perdre la vie ...

- Très bien ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton clairement froid en se relevant. Au revoir !

- Hé, attendez ! Protesta Kyoraku. Ne le prenez pas comme cela !

- Et comment dois-je le prendre ? Souffla-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- Sois indulgente avec lui ! Râla Shin en haussant les épaules. Faut te mettre à sa place ! Il peut pas être au courant !

- Au courant de quoi ? S'inquiéta Renji en fronçant les sourcils. Putain, vous êtes aussi chiant que votre mère ! Vous savez ça ?

- Grimmjow risque de faire une fausse couche. Déclara Kuchiki sur un ton légèrement inquiet. Ne me dites pas que ... Elle a déjà fait des fausses couches ? ...

- Hé, vous croyez quand même pas qu'on était les seuls qu'elle a porté dans son ventre ! Soupira bruyamment Shin. Le problème, c'est que les hybrides sont durs à faire naître ! ... Faut croire ... Enfin, en cent ans, vous auriez dut vous doutez que ...

Il se tut, se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire la suite ... Evidement ... En cent ans ... C'était clairement pas la première fois qu'elle tombait enceinte ... Mais qu'elle ai put avoir des fausses couches ? Cette femme ? Si énergique et vivante ? Non, c'était une blague ! Renji avait même du mal à l'imaginer, ne serait ce que malade ! C'était pas possible, voilà tout ! ...

- D'accord, nous promettons de ne rien lui dire ! Assura Kyoraku. J'interdis à quiconque de dévoiler tout cela, mais, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose : n'a-t-elle réellement fait que des fausses couches ? ...

- Non ! Avoua franchement Kurohime. Nous l'avons dit en venant : Aizen n'aurait pas permit que cet enfant naisse ... Il est devenu bien plus possessif avec ma mère ... Elle est sa "chose", son "trésor" ... Certains fœtus lui ont été retirés pour être étudié par Alicia ...

Cette annonce avait quelque chose d'écœurant qui fit frissonner d'horreur Renji ... Bordel de merde ... Aizen était vraiment un pourri pour accepter cela ! N'avait-il donc pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? C'était ... A vomir ! Ses poings se resserrèrent et sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chaire ne suffit pas à Renji pour calmer sa colère ... Faire ça ... C'était ... Inhumain !

- Je vous rassure, ce ne sont que les premiers mois qui sont capitaux à la survie du fœtus ! Annonça Shin. J'pense qu'au manoir Kuchiki, elle subira pas trop de stress, mais bon, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir ...

- Concernant les informations que j'ai à vous communiquez, je dois avouer qu'Aizen est sur la dernière phase de son plan. Avoua Kurohime. Il a effectué la fusion de son corps avec le Hougyoku pour provoquer une "Hollowmorphose" sur sa personne ... Autant dire qu'il l'a fait pour atteindre sa puissance maximal ...

- Pardon ? Souffla surprit Urahara. Attend ... Sosuke a FUSIONNE avec le Hougyoku ? ... Grimmjow a dit qu'il était en mission ...

- C'était un mensonge ... Aizen a déclaré cela à toutes ses armées, en réalité, il s'est mit en sommeil pour pouvoir se concentrer intérieurement ... Lui voulait la puissance absolue, alors il est entré en méditation pour provoquer la fusion de son âme Shinigami avec son âme Hollow ... Il ne lui faudra sans doute que quelques mois pour qu'il ne maîtrise ses pouvoirs ...

- Et alors, l'est où le problème ? Lâcha soudainement Muguruma. On va là bas, on lui fait sa fête et basta !

Comme si c'était aussi simple ... Le pire, c'était que ce fut lui qui disait cela ! Pourtant, il devait bien se douter de la puissance d'Aizen vu qu'il avait lui même été victime du brun, deux siècles plus tôt ... Il semblait avoir la mémoire sélective ce pauvre gars ! Bah, qu'il prenne donc la grosse tête si cela l'enchantait, mais tout de même, c'était stupide de croire que l'on peut vaincre aussi facilement un homme qui était allé bien au delà de ce que les lois permettent !

Le regard vert de Kurohime se planta sur l'argenté qui fronça les sourcils ... L'air sembla s'électrifier et cela donna une mauvaise impression à Renji ... Il prit conscience qu'il fallait intervenir et vite, les choses risquaient de s'envenimer et très rapidement ... Trop en fait ...

- Vous semblez si sûr de vous, Capitaine Muguruma ! Souffla-t-elle sur un ton glacial. Si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez rien put faire contre lui à une époque lointaine ... Me feriez vous croire que vous seriez capable de le vaincre et sans la moindre difficulté, aujourd'hui ... Alors que je viens de vous annoncez qu'il ... Est devenu un être ... Parfait ? Une hybride ... Mi Shinigami et Mi Hollow ?

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis, ma belle ! Sourit l'homme, sûr de lui. Ne crois pas que j'ai glandé tout ce temps, j'lui éclaterais la tronche dès que je le verrais ce con !

- Très bien, alors, me permettez vous de vous testez. Demanda-t-elle en se relevant et posant sa main sur sa garde. Si tu permet, je vais utiliser mon épée ...

... Ils n'avaient même pas eut le temps d'essayer d'arranger les choses ...

* * *

Yoruichi ... Etait dans la merde ... Et grave en plus ! Pas moyen que les deux arrancars qui la coursaient lui foutent la paix ! Et pourtant ... Ses deux gars là n'étaient même plus des membres de l'Espada ! Ses deux là ... L'un était l'ancien Octavo qui avait mené Grimmjow jusqu'à Aizen ... Et l'ancien Quinta Espada ... Et fallait avouer que ses deux-là, ils étaient doués pour la chasse ! Putain, c'était pas cool ça ... Elle était la "Déesse de l'éclair" quand même ! ...

Un mouvement sur le coté lui indiqua que son adversaire n'était plus réellement ... Derrière ... Ouais, en clair, elle était dans la merde ! Comment faisaient-ils pour être aussi rapide et cela sans même utiliser trop d'énergie ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils étaient derrière elle ou ... Devant ... Ayant de plus en plus de mal à localiser leurs positions !

Elle esquiva de peu le coup, malheureusement, le second apparut et cette fois, elle ne put rien faire pour esquiver la queue de la forme resureccion ... Ils étaient vraiment terrifiants ses deux-là ! S'écrasant au sol, elle grimaça en fixant la plaie ... Et voilà, c'était fini ! Pas compliquer de savoir que cet être là était du type "poison" ... Le fixant, elle regarda l'arrancar qui avait clairement la forme d'un scorpion ... A moins de se sortir vite de là, elle ne pourrait pas réchapper à cette ... Situation ...

Les deux arrancars abordaient des sourires victorieux ... Mais tout cela disparut soudainement ... Un mur noir semblait s'être former entre Yoruichi et ses adversaire ... Ecarquillant ses yeux, la Shinigami essaya de se relever, se mettant naturellement en position de défense, mais l'être, dans son large manteau noir, dirigea sa lame vers les deux arrancars mâles.

- Attention ! S'écria un des deux.

Il y eu une attaque ... De quel nature ? Aucune idée ! La vue de l'ébène s'embrouillait de plus en plus rapidement, le poison faisant effet ... Les formes devinrent moins distinctes, mais c'était clair ... Le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que le combattant mystérieux qui intervenait de temps en temps lorsque les shinigamis se retrouvaient en situation critique ... Mais, habituellement, cette personne n'intervenait pas directement dans les conflits ...

Yoruichi fléchit, son corps se paralysant peu à peu et elle sentit un bras l'attraper au passage avant qu'ils ne se déplacent à une vitesse phénoménale ... Ce guerrier mystérieux était ... Doué, pas de doute la dessus ! ... Mais l'ébène ne se faisait pas d'illusion, avec sa blessure, elle était foutue ... Ha, mince alors, elle pourrait pas embêter encore Kisuke pour qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un ? ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Ce n'était peut être qu'un ... Poison paralysant ? ... Ha, pourvu que ce ne soit que cela !

L'air changea brutalement, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'air de la Terre et en déduisit tout naturellement que le guerrier était un Arrancar ... Etonnant, non ? C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient réunir des informations concernant cette personne ... Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle s'était approchée à ce point de la bataille ! Yoruichi essaya de mémoriser autant d'information que possible sur cette personne, consciente qu'à un moment donné, elle l'abandonnerait ... Et depuis le temps que la Soul Society essayait de découvrir qui c'était !

A un moment, ils avaient soupçonné Grimmjow d'être l'étrange guerrier, malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas : la taille ne correspondant pas du tout et puis ... La bleutée aurait sans doute essayé d'entrer en contact ... Ne serait ce que pour les insulter. Ils s'étaient ensuite demandé si ce n'était pas un guerrier shinigami oublié de tous, mais voilà que cette supposition était littéralement explosé ...

Qui ? Qui donc était ce guerrier mystérieux qui se faisait leurs amis ? C'était un fait : un Arrancar ... Mais, lequel ? ... Et pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Tant de questions traversaient l'esprit d'Yoruichi et aucune ne voulait franchir les lèvres de l'ébène qui se sentit déposée, son regard posé sur cette personne dont elle ne pouvait même pas mémoriser les trait ! Foutu poison qui l'empêchait de clairement voir les choses.

- Poison paralysant. Annonça une voix difforme. Tu es hors de danger ! T'es amis vont venir te chercher.

L'être déploya soudainement son énergie spirituelle, sans aucune doute pour alarmer la Soul Society qui dépêcherait rapidement des troupes ici ... Ce déploiement soudaine permis aux muscles de Yoruichi de se "réactiver" l'espace de quelques secondes et elle leva le haut de son corps et agrippa la veste, la serrant avec force alors que son corps se paralysait de nouveau.

- Reste am ... Commença-t-elle avant de se retrouver de nouveau paralysée.

Merde ! Elle avait presque réussi à communiquer ! Putain, c'était rageant ! Même si c'était un Arrancar, c'était un allié ! C'était forcément un allié ! Après tout "Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis" ! ... Autant coopérer et trouver une entente avec cette personne, non ?

- Hors de question ! Souffla froidement la voix. Je vous en veux autant qu'à lui ! Vous les avez tuer ... Mes amies ...

L'être agrippa sa main toujours contractée sur sa veste et la tira, déchirant un morceau du tissus pour ne plus être entravé.

- Ne te fais plus avoir, je ne serais pas toujours derrière vous, Shinigami !

La personne sembla se relever et Yoruichi distingua qu'un trou était formé et l'Arrancar repartit vers son monde ... Alors, le guerrier sombre de Hueco Mundo n'était pas réellement un allié ? ... Qui avaient-ils tués ? ... Les Arrancars d'il y a un siècle ou bien parlait-il de quelque chose d'autre ? Ha, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fournit plus d'informations ! Comment Yoruichi pourrait-elle se servir de tout cela ? C'était impossible ! Il manquait trop de chose ... Faire un puzzle avait si peu de chose, c'était impossible ...

- Capitaine Shihouin ! S'écria la voix claire de Nell. Capitaine Shihouin !

Ha ... Elle avait quand même de la chance ... Elle avait oublié ce détail qui était très rassurant : c'était Nell qui était de fonction sur Terre ! Elle serait vite soignée ... Mais c'était tout de même dommage d'avoir loupé l'occasion de parler plus encore avec le Guerrier du Noir ! ... Enfin, le premier contact avait été lancé ...


	11. Chapitre 9 : Cuarta Espada

La vision de Kurohime dégainant son épée et de cette façon figea totalement Ichigo qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ... L'arrancar ... Ce n'avait pas qu'une simple ressemblance physique ! Elle avait les mêmes mouvements et en cet instant, il avait vraiment crut que c'était Ulquiorra Schiffer qu'il avait en face de lui ... Et ce n'était pas être pas qu'une simple impression parce qu'elle avait avouée avoir la mémoire de ses parents, ce qui était vraiment très troublant, mine de rien ... Tout les souvenirs de ses parents ... Jusqu'au dernier ? ...

- Tu rigoles là ? Souffla Muguruma avec un sourire rassurant. Tu comptes pas te battre avec moi ?

- Elle est pas du genre à rire elle ! Avoua Shin. Tu l'as énervé alors tu sors ton épée, et tu subis les conséquences de tes actes ! Connard !

- Mais t'as aucune chance ! Protesta Muguruma.

Le regard vert s'illumina soudainement et un sourire carnassier digne de Grimmjow apparu sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

- Si je n'ai aucune chance, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Fit-elle remarquer. Je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire, moi, même sous ta forme hollowmorphose, tu n'as absolument aucune chance contre moi.

- Attendez, on a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin ! Assura Ichigo en se relevant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ...

- Le capitaine Muguruma semble avoir besoin d'une petite démonstration de la puissance des Arrancars, je m'en vais la lui rappeler ! Ne vous interposez pas !

- Kurohime ! Protesta Orihime en se levant, se mettant entre les deux êtres. Je t'en supplie, laisse couler !

- Désolé, mais lorsqu'un abruti se croit puissant, parce qu'il possède un pouvoir un peu particulier, prend ses grands airs, je me vois souvent obliger de le remettre à sa place. Avoua l'arrancar. Cette personne a oublié que la plupart de ses semblables se sont fait tuer comme des merdes par Aizen !

Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ! L'énergie spirituelle de Muguruma augmenta brutalement et il répondit à la provocation, dégainant à son tour son zanpakuto et utilisant le shunpo pour se retrouver en face de l'arrancar. Elle para cependant le coup qui lui était destinée et disparut ...

Bordel de merde ! C'était pas possible ! Ils allaient quand même pas se battre ! Kensei disparut lui aussi, suivant sans doute l'arrancar qui ne se dissimulait même pas ! Etait-elle malade ! Tout le monde se releva, chacun tentant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Byakuya disparut à son tour et Ichigo le soupçonnait de vouloir utiliser plusieurs sort de Bakudo sur les deux êtres, mais cela serait-il réellement suffisant pour stopper l'argenté qui semblait très en colère ? ... Bordel, dire un truc pareil aussi, c'était pire que de jouer avec une allumette dans une station d'essence !

Ichigo tenta de localiser avec certitude l'endroit où les deux combattants s'étaient retrouvés pour s'affronter plus librement. Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça ... Et au contraire ... Mais comment faire ? Tout deux semblaient s'en vouloir et pas qu'un peu ! Le manque de subtilité de Kensei avait irrité Kurohime qui avait volontairement gratté la corde sensible de l'homme ... Ses deux -à allaient se foutre sur la gueule !

- Intervenez rapidement ! Ordonna Kyoraku. Ne les laissez pas aller plus loin !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Râla Hirako mécontent. Cette sale conne l'a cherchée !

Ichigo préféra ne pas se mêler de cette affaire, décidant plutôt de tenter de stopper le combat dans un premier temps, il utilisa le shunpo et nota que le Capitaine Kuchiki était déjà sur les lieux, mais ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir, fixant l'échange de coup entre les deux combattants ... Non mais ... Etait-il fou ? Il pouvait pas laisser faire ! Kurohime risquait de ... L'emporter ... Face à Kensei ...

Elle esquivait sans mal, parait si besoin était et rendait coup pour coup ... Kensei était pourtant puissant et la voir contre attaquer si "simplement" était ... Hallucinant ! Cet homme s'était pourtant bien défendus le siècle précédent et là ... Cette arrancar lui tenait tête et chacun de ses mouvements rappelait à Ichigo son père, agile et très fort ... Ha, mon Dieu ! C'était encore pire que de se retrouver face au fantôme de l'ancien Cuarta ! Bien pire ... Elle possédait ... Sa mémoire ... Normal qu'elle lui en veuille autant ...

Kensei appela son Bankai ... Non, mais ... Il était fou ! Ichigo n'hésita pas à sortir son zanpakuto, bien décidé à s'en servir, mais alors qu'il voulait intervenir, Mashiro apparut entre eux et les deux combattants et elle semblait bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser mettre son grain de sel !

- Mashiro ! S'écria avec rage le rouquin.

- Kurosaki, c'est inutile. Assura Byakuya a coté de lui. Tu n'as rien à craindre ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi douée ...

... Douée ? ... Oui, elle était douée ... Très douée ...

Kensei s'écarta et utilisa une attaque à distance, la projetant sur l'arrancar qui n'esquiva même pas et l'attaque la toucha de plein fouet, explosant brutalement au contact de Kurohime ... Putain de merde !

* * *

Iro s'était caché sous la table des Espada ... C'était idiot, peut être, mais il avait envie d'entendre les nouvelles provenant de la Soul Society et comme il était doué pour se dissimuler, autant en profiter, non ? ... Et puis, si on le trouvait là ... Si on le trouvait là ... Tient, que lui arriverait il si on le trouvait là ? Cela serait amusant de le découvrir ? Non ? Quoi qu'en fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais bon ... Il verrait s'il était découvert ! Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas pour le moment !

- Sire ! Souffla mécontente Lilinette.

Il sursautât et vit la fraccion du Primera se glisser sous la table, elle ne semblait pas contente du tout et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : il s'était enfuit sans rien lui dire, la laissant dormir ... Et elle n'aimait pas quand il décidait de prendre la poudre d'escampette comme cela, mais bon, il le faisait toujours et c'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui que cela changera.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Râla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sire, si quelqu'un vous trouve ici, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !

- Et la tienne alors ? Soupira Iro. Si c'est Luca, il va te plaquer sur la table et te prendre !

- Arrêtez avec ça ! ... De toute façon, si c'est Andrew, vous, vous aurez mal aux fesses !

- Mais j'aime avoir mal au fesses ! Sourit malicieusement l'argenté.

La jeune fille parut désespérée par cette réponse plus que lourde en sous entendus ! Elle secoua doucement la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux : la porte venait de s'ouvrir, pour le plus grand malheurs de la blonde et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Iro qui avait espéré assister à la réunion ! Il avait envie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Ichimaru à qui on ne lui avait pas encore pardonner sa petite ... Trahison ...

... Heu ... Hum, vus les personnes entrant, il aurait préféré ne pas être là, parce que si jamais ils étaient découverts, ils auraient VRAIMENT mal aux fesses ... C'étaient Luca et Andrew, comme de part hasard ... Les deux plus dangereux pour eux deux, dans l'heure actuelle des choses ! Ha, mais franchement, le hasard faisait mal les choses et n'était pas très clément avec eux en ce moment, il faudrait qu'Iro lui apprenne un jour les bonnes manières à cet idiot de "hasard" ! ...

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu avais rêvé ! Soupira Andrew. Décidément, toi, tu la vois partout cette nana !

- Toi, tu voyais bien partout Shin ! Répliqua mécontent Luca. C'es dommage, si elle était entrée ici, j'aurais eu une raison de la punir ...

- Sadique !

- C'est mieux que d'être un maso et de s'enticher du bâtard de Schiffer !

Iro ouvrit la bouche, il aurait bien voulut dire le fond de ses pensées, mais la main de Lilinette le fit taire et il se souvint des paroles de Luca ... Evidement ... S'ils étaient découverts, ça risquait vraiment de faire mal ! En plus, avec l'absence d'Ichimaru, il ne fallait pas trop jouer au malin ... Et Stark ne pourrait sûrement pas les aider dans leur "position" actuelle ... Heureusement qu'Iro avait eu la décence de se cacher sous la table ! Quoi qu'en fait ...

- Il est mignon ce p'tit ! Protesta Andrew. Evidement, tu peux pas comprendre, tu l'as jamais essayé ...

- En es-tu sûr ? Répliqua l'autre avec amusement. Dois-je te rappeler que ton protéger n'hésitait pas à aller voir ici et là pour son bon plaisir ?

Il y eu un silence tendu ... Mais bien sûr, plutôt que de pousser la provocation plus loin, Andrew préféra garder le silence, se disant sans doute qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre le Cero ... Evidement, quand on est que le Sexta Espada, on s'écrase devant les plus forts ! On s'casse la queue entre les jambes ...

Un sourire sinistre apparut sur le coin des lèvres de l'argenté qui était bien décidé à trouver un moyen de venger l'honneur d'Ulquiorra ... L'ancien Cuarta Espada avait beau être le rival direct d'Aizen, cela ne permettait pas ses autres enfoirés de tâcher son honneur ... Car Ulquiorra était resté fidèle jusqu'aux tout dernier moment de sa vie ! ... Cela, certaine personne semblait l'avoir oublier ... Iro n'oublierait jamais lui ... Ulquiorra Schiffer avait choisi son maître jusqu'au moment de sa mort ... Moment où il était ensuite aller jusqu'à Grimmjow pour la protéger une toute dernière fois ...

- On a des nouvelles de la Cuarta ? Souffla Andrew en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Lâcha ironiquement Luca. Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va revenir ?

- Elle a fait montre d'une grande fidélité envers le Seigneur Aizen ... Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas de la voir rentrer en ayant effectué sa mission à merveille ! C'est une bonne petite chienne ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit jamais en chaleur, n'est ce pas mon ami ?

... Récapitulatif :

1/ Faire payer Luca pour l'insulte faite à l'ancien Cuarta Espada ...

2/ Faire payer à Andrew pour l'insulte faite à l'actuelle Cuarta Espada !

3/ Ne pas oublier de manger sa part de gâteau avec Lilinette s'ils s'en sortaient sans encombre ...

Décidément, ses nouveaux Espada était d'une arrogance sans faille ! C'était affligeant ! Il était loin l'époque où les Espada étaient fidèles et presque tous respectables ! Comme avec Neliel ou Hallibel ... Ou Ulquiorra ... Aujourd'Hui, la seule personne qui était "correcte" à l'Espada, c'était Tania, et uniquement parce qu'elle ne parlait pas ! Elle n'avait pas la conversation facile ... Mais bon, que voulez vous ? En même temps, fermer sa gueule, c'était éviter de dire des conneries grosses comme le monde !

- Elle est belle, mais tu le sais bien qu'elle n'écarte pas les jambes celle-là ! Fit remarquer Luca en prenant place. De toute façon, je m'en fiche d'elle ... Je préfère me tourner vers d'autres proies bien plus intéressantes !

- Une blondasse qu'est super chaude et qu'allume les gars ... Lâcha ironiquement Andrew.

La "blondasse" serra les poings ... Et la pression dans la pièce augmenta brutalement ... Si brutalement que les deux petits conspirateurs se figèrent d'horreur ... Oula ... Il n'aurait donc pas besoin d'ajouter à "4" à sa liste de méfaits à accomplir ? ... Oula, alors ... Luca s'était réellement entiché de la jolie blonde ? Il se tourna vers Lilinette qui était paniquée et tentait de maintenir son énergie au plus bas pour ne pas être repéré ...

- Je ne te permet pas de l'insulter, Andrew. Lâcha sur un ton menaçant Luca. Ce sera mon seul et unique avertissement ...

La pression augmenta encore un peu plus avant d'être brutalement stoppé et Iro vis les jambes d'Andrew trembler ... Ouais, il avait pas du tout besoin d'ajouter un "4" ... Du moins, pas pour Andrew ... Mais il devrait peut être discuter avec Aiko pour pouvoir tenter de trouver une solution afin de pouvoir protéger Lilinette du Céro ... Cela deviendrait de plus en plus dur, surtout si maintenant, Luca tentait de la "trouver" ...

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce ... C'était Aiko accompagné de Yammy et ils se figèrent, sans doute avait-il comprit que quelque chose avait faillit éclater dans la pièce, en tout les cas, il y eu bientôt du mouvements et Yammy alla s'installer à sa chaise, grognant bruyamment tandis que Aiko allait à sa place au coté du trône et Iro l'imaginait bien entrain de fixer tour à tour le Céro et le Sexta Espada ... Il n'était pas idiot et au contraire ...

- Bonjour ! Finit par dire Aiko. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas ...

- Nous avons eut un petit différent. Avoua franchement Luca. Andrew et moi même ne nous mettions pas d'accord sur le potentiel retour de la Cuarta ... Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Je n'en pense rien ! De toute façon, nous verrons bien, sa mission devrait s'achever ses jours-ci, si elle revient, c'est bien, sinon ... Nous aviserons ...

- La Cuarta était un sacré atout ! Râla Andrew. J'espère que c'est pas ce putain de Guerrier Sombre qui l'a buté !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le silence reprit dans la salle ... Une très grande robe ... C'était à n'en pas douter Tania ! Enfin, de toute façon, tout le monde entrait les un après les autres dans la pièce et bientôt, Aizen apparut ... Mais aucune trace d'Ichimaru ... Ils s'installèrent tous et Iro et Lilinette durent prendre garde de ne pas toucher par mégarde une jambes où le bas de la robe volumineuse de Tania ! Cela ne fut pas une tâche très simple, mais heureusement, ils ne se laissèrent pas aller ...

Ils parlèrent rapidement de la Cuarta, absente, bien sûr, mais ils ne s'étalèrent pas sur le sujet ... Aizen ne dévoilant même pas ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire ... Alicia se risqua à demander pourquoi Ichimaru n'était pas de retour et vu la montée de pression, personne ne répondrait ... Bref, Iro prenait des risques hallucinants et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Rolala, elle était trop injuste la vie ! ...

- Et concernant les Jaggerjack Schi ... Commença Axel.

Qui se tut la seconde d'après ... Le Seigneur lui ayant sans doute lançait un regard terrifiant pour lui faire oublier la fin de sa phrase ... En faite, même d'en dessous de la table, Iro avait l'impression de le voir ce regard et il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos ... Aizen avait vraiment changer depuis sa métamorphose ... C'était vraiment terrifiant !

- Vous souciez vous de mon bien être ? Demanda Aizen avec amusement.

- C'est que, nous savons à quel point vous êtes attaché à Grimmjow. Souffla nerveusement Axel.

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire pour le moment ! Avoua le Seigneur en soupirant. Grimmjow est enceinte et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la voir succomber cette fois ... Je pense que vous vous souvenez de ses précédentes fausses couches ...

- Alors, vous l'autorisez à mettre au monde "celui-là" ? Lâcha dégoûtée Clarice.

- Je préfère l'avoir vivante que morte. Lâcha sur un ton clairement menaçant le brun. Quand à son futur bébé, je suis sûr qu'Alicia sera heureuse d'avoir un nouveau sujet d'expérimentation pour ses études sur les hybrides, n'est ce pas ma très chère ?

... Un nouveau ... Un nouveau ? ... Nouveau ... Ça voulait dire qu'il y en avait eu d'autres ? ... Shin ? ... Kurohime ? ... Non, eux, c'était pas des hybrides ! Et puis, Shin avait vite enchaîné les protecteurs ! Alicia n'avait que rarement mit la main sur le bleuté ... Un nouveau ... Il y en avait eu d'autres ? ... D'autres ... Nées ? ...

Une main 'était saisit de son bras et il réalisa qu'il venait de faire une énorme connerie ...

- Iro ? Lâcha la voix étrange d'Aizen.

... Une trop grosse connerie .. Et voilà que Lilinette se trouvait dans la merde à cause de lui ... Il lui lança un regard et constata qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout ... Normal ... Quand on apprend que certains êtres VIVANT étaient utilisés comme ... Sujet d'expérimentation ... Des êtres vivants ... Bien sûr ... Aizen n'avait sans doute pas sacrifié ses propres enfants ...

Déterminé, il sortit de sa cachette et se releva dignement, se tournant vers le Seigneur de Las Noches, Lilinette ne tardant pas à sortir elle aussi, se faisant un peu plus discrète.

- Depuis quand les fracciones sont-ils autorisés à entrer dans cette pièce ? Demanda le brun sur un ton menaçant.

Iro frissonna bien malgré lui, le regard étrange du brun l'impressionnant plus qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre ... Cet homme était devenu bien plus dangereux ... C'était clair et net ... Et à plus forte raison depuis qu'Ichimaru avait clairement avoué l'avoir trahis pour aider Grimmjow à se casser de là ...

- Désolé, Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha-t-il en s'inclinant. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Sire Ichimaru ...

- Ha, je vois. Souffla le brun. Tu aurais dut venir me demander ...

- Je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec des questions pareilles ! ...

L'argenté se releva, fixant Aizen qui paraissait ... S'amuser de la situation ... Evidement ... Ils n'étaient que des pions pour lui ! Rien que des pions là pour tuer le temps ... Des jouets qu'il pouvait casser et remplacer sans la moindre difficulté ... Il n'avait plus la moindre once d'humanité !

- Ichimaru ne pourra pas se présenter pendant un moment. Avoua franchement le brun, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements. Tu devrais te trouver un protecteur en attendant son retour ... Où bien certains pourraient bien tenter d'en profiter ...

- Je vous remercie de vous souciez de moi de la sorte, mais cela est inutile Seigneur ! Je pourrais me débrouiller ! ...

Il se détourna et attrapa Lilinette par le bras pour la tirer ... Aizen ... N'avait plus de cœur ... Il l'avait définitivement perdu lors de sa transformation ! Ou bien ... Peut-être n'en avait il JAMAIS eut ...

* * *

Tatsuki grognait de rage, se demandant pourquoi Kurosaki et Kuchiki restaient figés sur place, fixant la fumée qui s'évaporait peu à peu ... Pourquoi ils bougeaient pas leurs pouces ? Elle, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à tenter de stopper le combat, se mettant entre, mais, en voyant le regard choqué de Kensei, elle comprit que le combat était finit ... Pourtant, il était encore en état de se battre, c'était ... Etonnant venant de sa part, non ?

- Putain, ça veut dire quoi ? Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Kurohime d'une voie monotone. Ne me dit pas que tu n'imaginais pas cela !

Tatsuki se tourna vers l'ébène qui tapotait son uniforme à l'endroit où une petite flamme s'était déclarée ... Rien ... Elle n'avait absolument rien ! ... Les rares brûlures qu'elle avait subies disparaissaient déjà ... Et Tatsuki se souvint que l'une des capacités d'Ulquiorra avait été la régénération ... Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant, c'était ... Le "4" qui était maintenant visible et sur sa poitrine ... Au même endroit que son père ...

... Kurohime était ... La Cuarta Espada ?

- Kuro, tu ... Murmura incrédule Tatsuki.

L'arrancar releva le regard vers la Vice Capitaine, son regard vert l'analysant avec soin avant que des doigts ne frôle le numéro, un mouvement gracieux ...

- C'était le numéro de mon père ! Annonça-t-elle sur un ton toujours aussi monotone. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir porté par quelqu'un d'autre ... Alors, je l'ai pris !

- Mais, tu es une ... Espada ?

- Je ne l'ai été que pour une chose : pouvoir récupérer un maximum d'information avant ma venue ici ! Je l'ai dit et je vais le redire : je sais tout du passé de mes parents ... Je me souviens de tout ! ... Et même de toutes les trahisons d'Aizen ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai joué le parfait chien, tout comme mon père ... J'ai laissé croire qu'il pouvait me manipuler ... Mais il ne faut pas oublié que je suis la fille de ma mère ... C'est moi qui est berné Aizen et pas le contraire ... Je porte le numéro "4" ... Mais jamais je n'ai été des siens ! Et je le prouverais en vous disant tout ce qui pourra vous servir et en vous enseignant tout ce qu'il faut pour neutraliser nos ennemis !


	12. Chapitre 10 : Moi Intérieur

**Note d'Axel Gabriel :** Je ne serais pas là pour une durée indéterminée alors _ne vous attendez pas à une publication les prochains jours_, j'essayerais, mais je ne promet rien du tout !

* * *

Tout les apprentis shinigamis étaient installés à genoux le long de la rangée ... Shin détestait cette position ! Cela avait tendance à provoquer quelques incommodités et il se relevait souvent avec de sacrées douleurs en restant trop longtemps ainsi ... Kurohime devait suivre un petit interrogatoire et ... De toute façon, ce cours lui était inutile ! Elle avait déjà son arme ... Quant à Shin, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion ! Il risquait pas d'arriver à avoir un zanpakuto ! ... Quel blague ...

- N'oubliez pas de bien vous concentrez, je dois rappelé que, si dans trois mois, vous n'obtenez pas de zanpakuto, c'est que vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! Rappela le professeur.

Ouais ... En clair, il n'aurait que trois mois pour apprendre un max. de truc sur le Kido ... Pourvus qu'il puisse être aidé par ses camardes de classes ! Sinon, il ne servirait à rien dans le futur affrontement qui opposeraient les deux armées ... Et ça, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait ... Pourquoi il perdait son temps là ? Il aurait préféré étudier des livres où d'autre truc du genre que de rester là à genoux et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'examiner ses camarades ...

Son regard se posa sur Shiro et il nota que l'argenté était très concentré ! Lui prenait à cœur cet exercice ... Normal ! Lui, il pouvait avoir un zanpakuto ! ... Ha, sur le coup, Shin fut jaloux et lança un sombre regard ... Qu'il ne sembla même pas soupçonner ... Le voir si concentré ... Donna envie au bleuté de faire la même chose. Il ferma donc les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, essayant de se servir des conseils donnés par le professeur pour tenter d'entrer en méditation ...

Ouais ... Non, cet imbécile, il savait pas comment faire pour pouvoir expliquer ça !

... Se concentrer ... Se concentrer ... Comme Shiro ... Ouais, parce que lui, il avait parut si concentré et ...

- Shin ? Appela Shiro. C'est toi Shin ?

- Qui veut tu qu'se soit d'autre ? Râla le bleuté. Le Père Noël ? Ferme là, j'essaye de me concentrer !

- Hé, Shin ! Mais tu fous quoi là ? ...

- J'fous quoi là ? Tu déconnes ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et ... Stupéfaction ... Il était plus dans la salle de classe ... Heu ... Ouais ... Ok ... Il était où ? Regardant autour de lui, il fut surpris de voir le Seireitei ... Surpris de se voir sur le toit du manoir des Inoue ... Il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris et se tourna vers Shiro ... Il semblait aussi surprit que lui de le voir là, mais alors ... A un point égal en fait ...

- ... Mais, attend, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda totalement perdu Shin. J'suis où ? ...

- Bah, t'es dans mon "moi intérieur" ... Déclara Shiro en se frottant la nuque. T'es sûr que c'es toi ? ... Vraiment "Toi" ... Par ce que, c'est pas normal de faire un truc pareil !

- ... Bah, ouais, c'est moi ... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ... Putain, j'pige que dalle ! ...

Les deux jeune hommes se fixèrent quelques instants ... Et Shin, pour tester la chose, posa ses mains sur son vis à vis ... Au début, c'était pour voir s'il pouvait le sentir ... Et après, c'était pour voir si c'était vraiment Shiro ... Donc, il commença à le tripoter et ne tarda pas à être repoussé. Ouais, c'était bien lui : si cela avait été un fantasme, l'argenté n'aurait pas dit autant de gros mots et aurait plutôt fait sa pucelle effarouchée qui proteste en disant "oui" avec son corps ...

- C'est du délire total ! Lâcha Shin, de plus en plus perdu. Je me suis peut-être endormis ? ... Ou bien ... Putain, non, j'vois pas d'autre explication ! T'en as une toi ?

- Non, aucune ! Avoua Shiro en croissant les bras sur son torse. Alors, j'suis en méditation dans mon "moi intérieur" et tu viens me faire chier ... T'es sûr que t'es pas une épreuve, un truc du genre ? Enfin, j'veux dire ... C'est impossible un truc pareil : on peut pas s'initier dans le "moi intérieur" d'un autre ...

- Si, certains peuvent y arriver. Avoua une voix pas loin.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent spontanément vers l'entrée du manoir où un étrange homme encapuchonné était apparu ... Wouah, ça faisait flipper grave ce truc de ouf ! Shin se recula d'un pas, se mettant sur la défensive tandis que Shiro faisait de même, tout deux très attentifs au mouvement du nouvel arrivant.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda sur la défensive Shiro.

- Je suis "...". Répondit l'inconnus en s'avançant. Est ce que tu entends mon nom ? ...

- Non, j'ai pas entendu ! Répète !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu es encore trop inexpérimenté pour entendre mon nom !

- Donc, tu n'est pas "Zangetsu" ...

Zangetsu ? ... Le sabre de Kurosaki ? ... Hum ? Un sabre pouvait-il se transmettre de père en fils ? Bah, non, c'était impossible ! Sinon, le père perdait ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, non ? Ou bien peut être partageait-il le pouvoir ? ... Non ... C'était impossible ! Enfin, de ce que Shin en savait ... Putain ... Son père et sa mère lui avait rien transmit à lui ...

- En effet, mais, j'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi il y a un intrus ici ! Déclara l'inconnu en pointant son doigt directement sur Shin. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Hé, qu'est c'que j'en sais moi ? Soupira Shin. J'ai essayé de méditer, rien de plus ! J'ai essayé d'entrer dans mon "moi intérieur" ... Juste pour essayer et ... Et voilà quoi ...

... Alors, c'était bien ... L'intrus ? ... Lui ... Comme toujours quoi ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait toujours été l'intrus ... L'inutile créature dans tout les lieux ... Le parasite ... Le fils de Schiffer ... Le bâtard quoi ! ...

- Alors, c'est cela ton "moi intérieur" ? Lâcha intrigué l'homme.

... Hein ? ... De quoi ?

Relevant le visage, il fixa l'homme encapuchonné ... Cette personne ... C'était le pouvoir de Shiro ... Mais, celui ci semblait capable de l'aider ? ... Est ce qu'il l'aiderait ? Mais l'aider en quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui ! Absolument rien ! Il n'était qu'un ... Être inutile ! Et puis ...

- Hé, qu'est c'que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda intrigué Shiro. Son "Moi intérieur" ? C'est quoi ? J'pige rien ...

- Désolé, c'est à lui de découvrir ce que je veux dire par là. Avoua l'inconnu. Quant à toi, si tu veux réellement maîtriser ta Hollowmorphose, tâche de devenir très vite fort ...

Le monde s'effondra soudainement, se volatilisant et Shin ... Rouvrit les yeux ... Et il rencontra le regard de Shiro qui était juste en face de lui ... Lui aussi semblait s'être "réveillé" à cet instant et il paraissait aussi surpris que lui ...

- Hé bien, nous avons deux éléments prometteurs dans notre classe ! Lâcha satisfait le prof. Alors, et si vous disiez comment vous vous êtes sentis ?

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne répondirent, à la question ... Il fallait dire que c'était assez troublant ... Il avait ... Un "moi intérieur" ... Qu'est ce que ça voulais dire ?

- Il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un ! Déclara Shiro en se levant.

- Voir quelqu'un ? Lâcha surprit le bleuté. Qui donc ?

- Urahara ! Il connaît un tas de truc, peut être qu'il pourra nous expliquer c'que c'est que s'merdier !

* * *

Kisuke méditait sur les informations que leurs avait communiqué Kurohime ... Dire qu'ils avaient faillit passer à coté de ça et simplement par ce que mademoiselle était pas très ouverte ! Ha, décidément, cette femme était surprenante et si Urahara avait pas deux siècles de plus qu'elle, il aurait bien tenter le coup ... Bon ... Ok ... Peut être trois siècles ... Mais on allait pas compter un ou deux siècles en trop ... Si ? ...

Deux furies entrèrent soudainement dans son bureau ... Shiro et Shin ... Bah tient, cela l'aurait pas étonné ! Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'encore une fois, les deux jeunes gens séchés les cours ... Partit comme c'était, ils feraient pas long feu à l'académie ! Ils avaient de la chance d'être des "nobles" et de pouvoir avoir la chance de se rattraper grâce à leurs statut de "privilégiés" !

- Urahara ! Lâcha Shiro. J'ai une question à te poser ! Est ce qu'une autre personne que moi pour entrer à l'intérieur de moi ?

... Vus la phrase et son contenu, le blond ne put qu'écarquiller brutalement les yeux, fixant incrédule les deux jeunes hommes ... Hé bien, y en avait, de temps en temps, ils pouvaient sortir de putain de phrases pleines de sous entendus et tout ce qui va avec ... Bon dieu, comment il avait fait pour en sortir une pareille ? C'était impossible ...

- Tu sais, Shiro, ta sexualité ne m'intéresse pas. Avoua franchement Kisuke avec un ton aussi sérieux que possible.

- Je parle du "Moi intérieur" ! S'écria outré le jeune Shinigami.

- Ha, et bien, non ! Répondit rassuré le blond. C'est impossible !

- Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait que Shin puisse entrer dans mon "Moi intérieur" ?

- Ho, Shiro, ne te moque pas de moi ! Je t'ai dis que c'était impossible !

Il soupira en reportant son attention sur son rapport. Ha, décidément, les enfants ! Toujours à essayer de faire des farces ! Le regard brillant de malice de Kisuke se posa sur Shin qui ... Etait affreusement troublé ... Il paraissait pensif et Shiro ne semblait pas convaincu parce qu'il venait de dire ...

Shin ? Dans le "Moi intérieur" de Shiro ? ... Impossible ! ... Cela ne c'était jamais produit avec qui que se soit alors ... Et ... Shin ... Etait de sang arrancar, non ? ... Mais ... Kurohime elle même avait dit que le bleuté n'était pas un Arrancar ... C'était vraiment très étrange et même si au début, il n'avait eu aucune envie de s'intéresser à l'affaire, maintenant, il était très intéressé et reposa son stylo sur le bureau.

- Vous avez eux votre premier cours de méditation. Demanda Kisuke.

Ils acquiescèrent tout deux ...

- Et donc, vous êtes arrivés à entrer dans votre ... Commença le blond.

- On était tout les deux dans le "Moi intérieur" de Shiro. Avoua enfin Shin. Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais j'y étais ! J'ai vu son univers ... Le ... Heu ... J'y étais et j'ai put lui parler ! J'me souviens de tout ! De notre conversation ... Et puis ... M'enfin, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- L'homme a aussi parlé du fait que c'était "ça" son "Moi intérieur" ... Avoua Shiro. Il a dit que Shin devrait comprendre par lui même, mais a part nous embrouiller les esprits, j'vois pas trop c'que ça veut dire !

... Son "Soi intérieur" ? ... Qui avait dit ça ? Le pouvoir de Shiro ? Hé bien ! S'il était déjà capable d'arriver à sa en une seule méditation, il risquait de se montrer aussi doué qu'Ichigo pour son apprentissage, il était donc normal que Kurohime parle des enseignements "théoriques" avec lui quand aux techniques qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre ...

- Très bien, on va tester quelque chose ! Annonça Kisuke en se levant et se dirigeant vers son armoire. On va se mettre là et tu va essayer de te mettre en état de méditation ...

Il jeta un couffin au bleuté et un second à Shiro avant d'en prendre un troisième et s'installant dessus à terre. D'un mouvement, il leur proposa de s'installer au sol pour pouvoir commençait cette petite ... Expérimentation ... Ha, cela ne plairait pas trop qu'on apprenne qu'il était entrain de tester un truc pareil, mais, il devait en avoir le cœur net et vérifier par lui-même, ne serait ce que pour voir et découvrire ... Ce que tout cela signifié ... Et puis, fallait pas lui en vouloir : c'était un scientifique, mine de rien ...

- Shiro, pas besoin de te dire que toi, tu n'entres pas en méditation, hein ? Lâcha-t-il amusé. Désolé, tu risques un peu de t'ennuyer ici, mais ...

- Je comprend ! Assura l'argenté avec un sourire clément. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que cela signifie.

Kisuke reporta toute son attention sur le bleuté qui s'était installé en face de lui et fermait les yeux, essayant de retourner en état de méditation ... Ce n'était pas un exercice facile, surtout si on se posait tout un tas de questions, mais avec le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, ce serait bien plus simple, alors le Capitaine ferma les yeux et se concentra lui même.

Habitué à passer de la réalité à la méditation, il entra dans son monde ... Où il était rarement allé ses derniers temps ! Ha, il risquait d'entendre Benihime ... Bah, ce n'était pas plus mal un peu d'exercice, non ? Il fixa la grotte où lui et Yoruichi s'entraînait sans cesse au début de son apprentissage de Shinigami ... Le lieu où il avait vécus une belle période de sa vie, mine de rien ...

- Encore entrain de ressasser le passé ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de Benihime.

Il se tourna vers la matérialisation de son pouvoir et lui sourit en retour, la femme élégamment vêtus dans sa tenue cérémonial était assise de façon très provocante sur un des rochers.

- Alors, que viens-tu faire là ? Dit-elle comme si cela l'embêtait.

- Désolé, une petite expérimentation ! Avoua franchement le blond.

Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Benihime qui se releva, son visage se durcissant soudainement.

- Tu n'en as pas mare de faire tes expérimentations ? Râla-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton POUVOIR et non pas un sujet dans un bocal ! Veux-tu donc que je te prive de ma présence à tes cotés ? Tu devrais apprendre à être moins arrogant mon petit !

- Non, attend, ce n'est pas toi mon sujet d'expérimentation ! Avoua Kisuke en se frottant la nuque. En fait, c'est juste pour tester quelque chose, mais t'inquiètes, c'est pas toi que j'utilise ... Alors, si tu pouvais ne pas mettre à exécution cette menace, cela m'arrangerait ! Je risque de me faire tuer moi !

- Bon, alors va y, parle moi de ton "expérience" ! ...

C'était un ordre ... Bien sûr ... Et elle avait parlé sur un ton hautain, le genre que Kisuke n'aimait pas du tout et utilisait souvent en réalité ... Ha, décidément, que le pouvoir ressemble autant à son possesseur, c'était affligeant ! Peu de monde arrivait avec à s'entendre avec leurs capacités ...

Il sentit plus qu'autre chose l'intrusion et haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la matérialisation de Shin ... Putain, c'était pas vrai ! Shin se rendait réellement dans les "Moi intérieur" des autres ? Alors ça ... C'était quelque chose ... Mais comment l'expliquer ? Un être née d'une souche "arrancar" ... Mais qui n'avait rien de ceux-ci ...

- Hé, je reconnais ce coin ! Remarqua le bleuté. C'est la grotte où Shiro nous a emmené ...

- Shiro ? Nota le blond surprit. Il connaît ce lieu ? ... Ha, sûrement par son père ! ...

- Et pour en revenir à mon problème ? Pourquoi j'entre dans la tête des gens ? ... Enfin, dans le "Moi intérieur" des autres ? J'pige pas trop ...

- Bah, c'est ton "Moi intérieur" ! Répondit Benihime comme si cela était logique.

- Comment ça c'est mon "Moi Intérieur" ? S'écria Shin. Mon "Mon intérieur", c'est de "violer" celui des autres ?

Benihime fut outré qu'un homme puisse lui parler de la sorte ... Et c'était normal ! Mine de rien, elle était splendide comme "femme" et en plus ... Elle pétait plus haut que son cul ! ... Bah quoi ? Kisuke aussi savait qu'il pétait de temps en temps plus haut que son cul, alors c'était normal qu'il ait une telle opinion de son pouvoir qui était souvent le reflet de soi-même, non ? Enfin, avec ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle décide de passer l'éponge comme si de rien était ...

- Bon, déjà, tu ne "violes" pas, mais tu "partages" ... Avoua contre toute attente le Pouvoir de Kisuke. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu pourras maîtriser "..." ! En découvrant ce que tu doit découvrir ! Ce n'est qu'ainsi que "..." s'éveillera ! J'espère que tu y arriveras !

- Tu parles de son pouvoir ? Demanda surprit le blond. Shin a un "pouvoir" ...

Benihime aborda son sourire mystérieux et disparut soudainement ...

C'était ça ? ... C'était donc "ça" ? ... Hallucinant ! Franchement hallucinant ! Il n'aurait jamais put imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, parce que, franchement, fallait le faire ... Shin n'était pas un Arrancar ! C'était un être destiné à devenir un Shinigami !

* * *

- Pardon ? Lâchèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Grimmjow avait aussi dit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à ce mot, mais n'avait pas put achever sa phrase, envahie par une nausée, semblait-il ... La pauvre, elle devait souffrire ... Putain, pourvu que cela passe vite pour que le grand Kenpachi puisse enfin s'occuper de son cas comme il se devait ! ...

- Hé oui, étonnant, non ? Lâcha amusé Kisuke. Shin Jaggerjack Schiffer est bel et bien destiné à devenir un Shinigami ! Pour faire court, il peut aller dans son "Moi intérieur" et les zanpakuto semblent prendre conscience de l'existence d'un "pouvoir" en Shin ... Donc, on peut en déduire qu'il est un Shinigami ... Du moins, peut le devenir ...

- C'est une super nouvelle ça ! Déclara ironiquement la mère avant de faire une grimace. Ha non, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai donné naissance à un Shinigami ? Ho non ...

Elle cessa sa petite comédie lorsqu'elle sembla avoir de nouveau une nausée ... Ha, c'était pas juste ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était dans cet état ? Lui, il aurait voulut la plaquer au sol et puis ... Et voilà, il recommençait avec ses fantasmes à deux balles ! Ha, mais de savoir qu'elle était là ... Cette putain de bombe ! ... Cette magnifique créature ! C'était à faire oublier toute décence à n'importe quel être humain !

Il n'était pas le seul à la regarder ... Il le savait ... Il n'était pas le seul à la convoiter ... Il nota le regard inquiet de Kuchiki et le regard soucieux de Kurosaki qui devait pas pouvoir se contenter de sa petite Vice Capitaine ! ... Ouais, fallait le comprendre le rouquin et surtout le noble ! Putain, l'un était un coureur et l'autre ... Vivait sous le toit de la belle bleutée ... D'ailleurs, comment il pouvait faire pour pas aller lui rendre des visites nocturnes ? Perso, il aurait pas put se retenir !

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Assura Kurohime. S'il réussit à maîtriser le zanpakuto et qu'il apprend à atteindre le Bankai, on pourra vite passer à la Hollowmorphose pour passer à l'enseignement de mes techniques ! Tout compte fait, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça, Shin ...

- J'apprécie ta subtilité, ma sœur ! Sourit ironiquement le bleuté. Par contre, t'as conscience que, normalement, on met près de dix ans à maîtriser un Bankai ?

- Kurosaki l'a maîtrisé en moins que ça ! Fit elle remarquer.

Ouais, mais quand même, chercher à lui apprendre tout ça en peu de temps ? Enfin, elle était malade ! Alors, on récapitule : elle voulait que son frère devienne un Shinigami ... Qu'il s'entraîne à devenir un Vizard ... Et qu'il apprenne ses techniques à elle ... Un sacré planning, mine de rien ! ... Et tout ça, dans l'année qui suivait ! Elle l'avait dit : Aizen attaquerait très rapidement ... Quelques mois pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs ...

Shin n'était en rien Kurosaki ! Il était un "immortel" ... Alors maîtriser tout cela en si peu de temps, c'était pas humain ! ... Pas Shinigami ! ... Enfin, on se comprend quoi ! ... Kenpachi grogna en se frottant la nuque, fixant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes ... Essentiellement les personnes proches de Grimmjow telles que Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo et Kenpachi qui s'était plus invité qu'autre chose. Ils avaient été sur le point de partir pour laisser la bleutée se reposer lorsque Kisuke était arrivé ...

Et voilà : Shin allait officiellement pouvoir devenir un Shinigami ! Putain, c'était trop bien, non ? Alors ... Lui apprendre l'enseignement de la maîtrise de son sabre ... Pour ça, peut être que le meilleur pour l'aider était ... Uryû ? ... Le géant se tourna vers le Vice Capitaine de Kisuke qui restait un peu en retrait. Qui d'autre pourrait l'aider ? Sans doute les personnes présentes qui avaient tous fait l'apprentissage des Shinigami ...

- Tu vas mettre boucher double, Shin ! Annonça soudainement Kenpachi avant de se tourner vers Shiro. Toi aussi gamin ! Dès demain, je vous embarque tout les deux dans ma division et Ikkaku va s'occuper de vous ! Enfin, pour le Shikai ... Pour la maîtrise du Bankai, vous irez voir Urahara !

- Et concernant la maîtrise de la Hollowmorphose ? Demanda intéressé Shiro.

- Cette pratique est interdite ! Fit remarquer Kuchiki.

- Elle sera cependant indispensable pour la maîtrise de mes techniques ! Avoua franchement Kurohime. Je sais qu'il est dangereux de frôler la frontière des Hollow et des Shinigami, mais si je veux pouvoir leurs apprendre mes techniques, ils devront la frôler ...

- Non, je refuse ! Déclara soudainement Grimmjow en lâchant un grognement. Il est hors de question que mes enfants combattent contre les armés d'Aizen ! Bordel, se sont des mômes !

- On a un siècle ! Fit remarquer Kurohime.

- J'me comprend ! Râla la bleutée en retour. J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie ! Vous touchez pas à mes mômes où j'vous jure que j'vous éclate la tronche ! L'armée qui va combattre Aizen, c'est nous ! Quand à eux ! Ils iront étudier à l'académie et tranquillement, sans plus ! Qu'j'apprenne que tu les as enlevé, Kenpachi, et j'te jure que j'viens dans ta division vomir toute ma haine ! ... Dans tout les sens du terme ! ... Et j't'assure que ça peut devenir ... Dégueulasse !

La belle panthère lança un regard à l'assistance avant de se lever et de repartir vers sa chambre ...

- Et qu'j'apprenne que vous avez séchés encore une fois les cours et j'vous jure que j'vous fous une putain de déculottée ! Hurla-t-elle de sa chambre.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Nell

**Note d'Axel Gabriel : **Passage éclaire, je n'aurais le temps de publier que ce chapitre vus que ceux pour Hearteslly ne sont pas sur l'ordi de ma belle maman ... Désolé pour celle qui attendait un chapitre de "Dans le Coeur du Roi" ! ^^" ... Enfin, promis, j'essaye de revenir lundi ... Je vais essayer ... ^^''''

* * *

Izuru devrait accompagner la classe d'apprentis Shinigami ... Elle avait été divisée en deux groupes, un qui irait sur le terrain et l'autre qui ferait de la théorie à l'école. Le tout pour expliquer comment utiliser le sens de localisation. Bon, ok, tout le monde était passé par là, mais bon ... Les profs allaient aussi procéder aux premières explications théoriques concernant la cérémonie d'exorcisme ... S'il trouvait une âme errante, bien sûr ! Et en attendant, c'était au blond de devoir jouer les nounous ...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shin, entouré de tout un tas d'admiratrices, et Shiro, bien plus solitaire, mais souvent abordé par le premier, et il se demanda s'ils avaient décidés de continuer sur leurs lancées car maintenant que Shin savait qu'il pouvait devenir un Shinigami, il semblait presque décidé à aller au delà de cette frontière ... Sans le dire à sa mère, bien sûr ... Mais depuis que Grimmjow leurs avaient interdit de sécher, à moins de vouloir une déculottée, ils ne se permettaient plus d'écarts et était un peu plus discipliné, même Shiro ...

- Ho, un papillon ! S'écria soudainement Shin.

Et ce fut sous le regard ébahi de toute la classe que le jeune Shinigami commença à courser le pauvre petit papillon, faisant se hausser la plupart des sourcils ... Et beaucoup durent se dirent que ce bleuté était un attardé ! Même Shiro secouait doucement la tête en se demandant sans doute comment on avait put le foutre avec un taré pareil ... Izuru le comprenait un peu et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette pensée peu agréable du blond ...

- C'est encore plus beau que j'l'imaginais ! Avoua Shin en attrapant doucement l'insecte. J'les imaginais avec moins de couleur ! En même temps, pas facile de s'imaginer les couleurs quand on est habitué qu'au noir et blanc !

- T'avais jamais vu de papillon ? Railla un des étudiants.

- Nop, jamais ! C'est trop chelou comme bête ! Hé, on peut essayer d'attraper un oiseau ?

Il releva un regard plein de candeur ... Et Izuru regretta ses pensées ... Bordel de merde ! Ils s'étaient enfuit ! Jusqu'à ce jour, ils avaient étés des "prisonniers" à Las Noches ! Ils n'avaient peut être pas eu le droit même de quitter le château ... Et il n'avait peut être jamais vu de papillons ... C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il voyait un papillon ... Et les couleurs du monde ... Alors ... C'était pour ça qu'il était aussi enthousiasme ? Il en oubliait ses manières dures ...

Izuru en revint a penser à toutes ses années où les Jaggerjack Schiffer avaient étés à Las Noches ... Enfermés dans les murs du château blanc et privés de liberté ... Et à cause de qui ? A cause de lui ! Oui, Izuru était responsable de son emprisonnement parce qu'elle s'était sacrifié pour lui ... Et lui ? Le méritait-il ? ... Lui qu'Aizen et Gin avait manipulé ! ... Et utilisé à leurs guises ! Ha, elle n'aurait pas dut ... Elle n'aurait ... Bah, elle avait aussi sauvé Kurosaki et Shuuhei ! ... Donc, cela pouvait compenser, non ?

- Hé, Shin ! Appela le blond avec un sourire. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt faire un tour au parc ? Il y a plein de fleurs là bas ! Où bien au Zoo ! Il y a plein d'animaux là bas !

- Hé, se serait trop cool ! Avoua Shin. On peut vraiment y aller ? On doit pas faire d'autres trucs avant ?

Ho, ils avaient quelques trucs à faire, en effet ... Mais bon ! Grimmjow avait interdit à Kenpachi d'enlever ses enfants et Shiro ... Pas à Izuru ... Celui-ci abordait un sourire plein de malice !

Qui se volatilisa lorsqu'il vit la lumière étrange se former autour du groupe d'apprentis Shinigami. C'était pas possible ! C'était ... La Négation ! Les Menos l'utilisaient pour ... Sauver leurs alliés ... Mais alors ... C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le sol se souleva et tout le monde tenta de rester sur ses pieds, sauf Shin qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter a terre, totalement paniqué ... Et il avait raison, surtout si c'était ce que pensait Izuru !

Ils changèrent de monde et le blond dégaina son épée, appelant son Shikai et se tenant près de même que le professeurs ... Et ses pensées se confirmèrent : c'était un piège ! Un putain de piège ! C'était la deuxième fois qu'Izuru se faisait avoir aussi lamentablement ! C'était totalement pathétique ! Et en plus, cette fois ... Il avait des novices avec lui ... Hors de question de les laisser mourir ! Pas cette fois !

- Hé, ça alors ! S'écria joyeusement une voix. C'es pas possible ! C'est pas celui qu'on a déjà chopé par le passé ?

- Si, c'est bien lui ! Répondit une voix toute aussi joyeuse. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il était Vice Capitaine, non ? On a fait une belle prise en tout cas ! Je suis satisfaite de moi !

... Clarice et Alicia ... Deux des arrancars qui avait contribué à sa capture le siècle passé ... Qui avait dit que la foudre ne frappait jamais au même endroit ? Les deux Espada étaient entourées de tout un tas d'arrancars et Izuru se demanda s'il pourrait seulement se sortir LUI de cette situation ... Ha ... Non ... Pas l'enfant de Grimmjow ... Pas l'enfant d'Orihime ... Il avait fallut que le piège tombe le jour où ses deux-là étaient de sortie ? ... Hasard ou ... Conspiration ? ... Putain, pas ses deux mômes ! ...

Grimaçant, il attendit patiemment que la négation cesse, mais les deux Espadas ne semblaient pas encore prêtes à ouvrir la barrière, Clarice posant ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que sa compagne fixait les Shinigami avec un certain intérêt ... Izuru jeta un rapide coup d'œil et nota que Shin restait aussi discret que possible ... Aidé de Shiro ...

- Poua ! Soupira la rosée. Même pas un d'exploitable ! Ils n'ont même pas encore leurs zanpakuto ! Y a que le Capitaine d'intéressant !

- Alors, on tue tout les autres ? Demanda la brune en posant sa main sur le manche de son katana.

- Non non ! ... Dis-moi, Capitaine, est ce que tu ne voudrais pas sauver tout ses pauvres petits shinigamis ? Je te demanderais qu'un seul truc : déposer ton zanpakuto à terre ...

... Etait elle entrain de se foutre de lui ou non ? ... Izuru jeta un coup d'œil au professeur présent et aux trois élève de cinquième année ... Même avec eux comme soutient ... Ils ne pourraient rien faire ... Alors, déposer les armes était encore la meilleure des solutions possibles, non ? ... C'était le seul moyen de les protéger et ... Putain, non ! Grimmjow ... Elle risquait de revenir encore une fois pour les échanger à sa place et cette fois ... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! ...

- Si je dépose mon zanpakuto, vous les laisserez repartir ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Désolé, on peut pas faire un truc pareil ! Avoua Clarice. On les emportes ... Comme otages et pour pouvoir ... Nous assurer de ta totale coopération ! ...

- Qu'est c'que vous voulez au Capitaine Kira ? S'écria un des étudiants de cinquième année.

- On veut expérimenter quelque chose ! Avoua Alicia, le regard brillant. Je vous remercie d'avance ...

* * *

Nell n'avait jamais pu reprendre sa forme adulte ... Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle devait patienter que le temps passe ! Et déjà, il avait bien passé car la petite arrancar du siècle précédent ressemblait bien plus à une adolescente maintenant ! Elle possédait déjà des formes de femmes fatales, sa poitrine ayant apparut depuis déjà un moment et ne faisant qu'augmenter de volume tandis qu'elle prenait des formes bien plus gracieuses qui ne rappelaient plus l'enfant arrancar ! Ses cheveux avaient étés coupés court, préférant une coiffure dégradée à de longs cheveux ou à des cheveux un peu trop courts ...

Elle portait un uniforme de Shinigami réglementaire, ayant depuis longtemps intégrée les armés de la Cour, la première Arrancar à intégrer les armés ... Et en plus ... Elle était le troisième siège de la Quatrième Division ! C'était vraiment trop cool pour elle, Nell était vraiment trop contente ! Elle qui avait longtemps espérée pouvoir être sous les ordres d'Orihime ou de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et aimait bien ! C'était cela le plus important ...

Et apprendre que Grimmjow était aussi ici ! Elle était impatiente de pouvoir enfin lui rendre visite ! Mais voilà, elle avait d'abord dut faire son rapport à la première division ! Ha, elle qui était si impatiente de pouvoir la retrouver ... Le souvenir de la bleutée avait toujours été agréable pour elle, même si a l'époque, elle avait eu l'age mental d'une fillette de six ans, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié !

- Inoue ! Appela Ishida au bout de l'allée. Comment vas-tu !

- Très bien ! Répondit Jovialement l'arrancar avec un large sourire. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien de ma vie ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin revoir Grimmjow ! Ho, Ishida ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de pouvoir la revoir !

Elle sautilla jusqu'au Vice Capitaine, se trémoussant, excitée comme une puce autour de son camarade, chantonnant de joie et ne prenant pas conscience qu'elle rappelait en cet instant la petite arrancar du siècle précédent ... Du moins, son comportement rappelait l'enfant, mais pas le corps avec lequel elle se trémoussait !

Nell avait été officiellement adopter par Orihime Inoue le jour où celle-ci était devenue une Noble à la Soul Society. C'était il y a plus de soixante dix ans maintenant, quelques années après que Kurosaki soit entré à la Soul Society ! Lorsque Orihime et Ichigo s'étaient mariés, Nell s'était montrée capricieuse et avait insistée pour garder le nom de "jeune fille" de sa mère adoptive, fière de celui-ci et ... Peut être avait elle était prévoyante car quelques années après la naissance de Shiro, les deux amoureux s'étaient quittés ...

Mais cela n'avait jamais changé la condition de Nell qui était restée la fille d'Orihime et qui, en tant que noble, avait put bénéficier de certaines recommandations et ainsi avoir le droit d'étudier le Kido au manoir. Elle avait été tentée d'aller étudier à l'académie, mais les choses avaient étés bien trop compliquées pour elle et elle n'avait pas pu supporter ses regards et tout ses sous entendus que certains se permettaient, alors elle avait suivit des cours à la maison en la personne de Byakuya Kuchiki avant de passer l'examen final qu'elle avait réussis haut la main ...

On lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprise le poste de Vice Capitaine et la veille encore, Yoruichi avait rit en lui proposant la place vacante dans sa division en lui promettant qu'elle ne serait pas une tueuse, mais Nell s'était attachée à sa mère adoptive ... A sa Mère ! ... Elle n'avait aucune envie de la laisser tranquille ... En plus, la Quatrième Division, c'était la meilleure de toute ! C'était aussi la seule où elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire ! ...

- Du calme, Nell ! Soupira Ishida en souriant, indulgent. Non, en fait, défoules-toi ici ! Grimmjow ne doit subir aucun stress quelconque !

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Sourit l'arrancar, les yeux brillants. Elle est enceinte ?

- Oui, elle es enceinte, alors s'il te plait, ne la stress surtout pas !

- Ha, je suis contente ! Ça veut dire que moi aussi, je pourrais avoir des enfants de mon futur époux ! ...

Cela fit sourire d'avantage Ishida qui devait trouver cela très réjouissant qu'elle fut heureuse. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendis la main, lui souriant.

Son futur époux, elle, elle l'avait déjà choisi et cela même s'il ne le savait pas encore ... C'était lui, Uryû Ishida qu'elle avait choisie ! Ho oui ! Même s'il était quelqu'un de sérieux et de souvent très dur, il était quelqu'un de très gentil qui s'était toujours montré très attentif et lorsqu'il avait vu dans quelle détresse elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle avait intégrée les armées, il l'avait soutenu ... Et elle en était tombée amoureuse ... Hé, soyez un gentil garçon et voyez comme les adolescentes tombent amoureuses !

Elle le tira, le guidant tout naturellement vers le manoir Kuchiki, sa mère lui ayant fait savoir que Grimmjow résidait là bas. Il avait hâte de revoir la panthère ! Elle voulait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécus jusqu'alors ! ... Et surtout ... Lui conseiller de faire attention à l'actuel troisièmes siège de la Sixième Division qui avait des vue sur Byakuya Kuchiki ... Hé hé hé ! Le beau noble n'avait le droit de se marier qu'avec deux personnes : Grimmjow ou bien Orihime !

- Et toc ! Lâcha-t-elle victorieusement.

- "Toc" ? Répéta surprit Ishida.

Elle lui sourit mystérieusement ... Le genre indéchiffrable que l'on apprécie beaucoup, mais que l'on craint également un peu ...

* * *

Ils avaient eu du mal, c'était clair ça ! Ils avaient eux beaucoup de mal à dissimuler Shin aux yeux des deux Espada ... Enfin ... "Ils" ... Disons qu'en fait, Shiro s'était juste mis devant lui, mine de rien, quant au reste, ils avaient prier tout les deux ! Mais les deux Espada semblaient plus intéressés par le cas du Capitaine Kira ... Quand à ce qu'elles voulaient ... Cela semblait être ... Comment dire ? Bah, en fait, vu le rapprochement, Alicia semblait vouloir voir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un môme d'un Shinigami ! ...

Une putain de scientifique de merde prête à tout pour trouver des sujets d'expérimentation ... Voilà ce qu'elle était ! ... A foutre la chair de poule quoi ... Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tenter l'expérimentation maintenant ? Aucune idée, mais peut être que ses études sur les fœtus que lui avait ... Fournis ... Grimmjow lui avait donné envie de tenter l'expérience, quand à savoir si Aizen cautionnait cela, aucune idée et pour tout avouer, c'était pas le plus grand soucis de Shiro dans l'immédiat !

Ils furent enfermés dans une grande salle, au fond des caves ... Après avoir traversés le château blanc de Hueco Mundo. Une salle sans aucun contenu, si ce n'était des chiottes visibles de tous dans un coin de ce putain de lieu qui rappelait vaguement une cage d'animal à Shiro, ne le dégoûtant que plus encore des êtres qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'alors ! Même son père était pas un tel bâtard ! ... Ils étaient pas des animaux ...

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Râla un apprenti shinigami. Si on t'avais pas emmené, on en serait pas là !

Se tournant, l'argenté constata que s'était Shin qui était visé dans se reproche ... Putain, y en avait qu'était vraiment trop con ! Shiro voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion.

- Je vous prierais de vous taire tout de suite ! Ordonna un des étudiants de cinquième année. La situation est aussi critique pour lui que pour nous !

- Tu en es sûr ? Répliqua une de ses camarades. Moi, j'crois pas ! Pour lui, elle est bien pire que pour nous ! Si qui que se soit ici découvre qui il est, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! ... Ni à toi d'ailleurs !

En disant sa dernière phrase, elle s'était directement tournée vers Shiro ... En effet ... Être le fils de celui qui avait contribué à l'échec du maître des lieux, un siècle plus tôt, ça devait pas trop aider ... Pas plus que d'être le fils de Schiffer ... Bordel de merde, si un jour il se trouvait dans une situation pire que celle-ci, et bien ... Et bien, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment pas chanceux du tout ! Première sortie et BAF ! Ils étaient emprisonnés par leurs ennemis ...

Bon, alors ... Analyser la situation ... Analyser la situation ... Ils étaient dans une cage ... Avec un chiotte ... Et puis ... Derrière des barreaux en plus ! Les gardiens risquaient de les nourrires en leurs envoyant des cacahuètes ! Putain, ses enfoirés étaient ... Des pourritures ! ... Ensuite, quoi d'autres à noter ? ... Rien, pas une fenêtre ... Le sol était en béton et les murs semblaient enchantés pour éviter de laisser travers les énergies spirituelles, les barreaux eux même semblaient fermer ...

- Shiro ... Lâcha Shin à ses cotés.

Le ton de la voix avait paru si malade que cela alarma l'argenté, il se tourna vers son ami et constata qu'il était devenu encore un peu plus pâle ... Et il tremblait ... Normal, quand on était dans sa ... Situation ... Shiro se sentait presque comme un privilégier dans ce lieux ! Même s'il était emprisonné par ses ennemis ...

- Est-ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant.

- Hé, si c'est pour me faire des trucs pervers pour divertir ses demoiselles, comptes pas sur moi ! Râla Shiro, se forçant à sourire.

- Non, j'aimerais que tu mettes fin à ma vie !

... Hein ? ... Quoi ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il chantait ce mec ? ... Jetant un coup d'œil à ceux qui les entouraient, il constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé car la demande avait lancé un grand froid aux alentours ... Putain, il divaguait ? Il avait pété un câble lui ? Qu'il mette un terme à sa vie ?

- Mais t'as flambé tous tes neurones ? Souffla doucement Shiro. Ça vas pas de me sortir un truc pareil ? C'est pas marrant !

- Je ne rigole pas ! Je veux que tu me tues !

- Mais t'as fumé quoi au juste ? Râla un camarade. Faut être complètement partie pour demander un truc pareil !

Vu son regard ... Ce n'était pas de la rigolade ... Mais alors vraiment pas ! ... Considérait-il donc que ce qu'il risquait de vivre ici serait bien pire que la mort ? Allons donc ! ... Ouais, ok, s'il était découvert, il donnait pas cher de sa vie ! Mais c'était pas une raison pour demander un truc aussi insensé que ça ! C'était vraiment trop ... Glauque !

- Shin, arrête de délirer ! Soupira Shiro en reportant son attention sur les barreaux. Aide moi plutôt à trouver une solution pour qu'on se casse de là !

- Tu comprend pas ! S'écria paniqué Shin avant de reprendre plus doucement. Si qui que se soit découvre que je suis ici, ça va être ma fête et crois moi, certains ont beaucoup à me reprocher ici ! ... Si on apprend que je suis ici, ce n'est pas que ma raison mental que j'vais y perdre, mais j'risque aussi d'y perdre mon âme ! ...

- Shin, tu ... Commença l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je préfère mourir maintenant et avec mon âme et ma raison que dans une quinzaine de jour, après qu'on m'ait fait tout un tas de choses inhumaines ! Le coupa le bleuté. Shiro, vous, vous pouvez encore vous en sortir ... Des apprentis shinigami ... C'est comme de la merde ... Mais moi ! ... Moi ! ... Je suis le cafard à écraser ! ... Et on va m'arracher les membres et peut être même qu'on va me crucifier en espérant que je resterais cinq jour en vie accroché au mur ! ... Putain, me force pas à te supplier !

- Mais, comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Tu crois que c'est facile de tuer un ami ? Tu te fous de moi ! ... Personne ici sais qui tu es ! Alors fermes là et reste caché ! Mais demande jamais plus un truc aussi barge ! ... C'est du délire absolue !

- Tu regretteras ... Tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir tuer maintenant ...

Ses sur ces mots que Shin battit en retraite, tournant les talons et allant s'installer au fond de la cellule, s'installant sur le sol et resserrant ses genoux contre son torse ... Oui, il avait raison ... Il risquait fort de se faire arracher les membres si on découvrait qui il était ... Le fils de Grimmjow, celle qui s'était enfuit de Las Noches pour échapper au Seigneur Aizen ... Mais ... Shiro aurait JAMAIS put le tuer ! ... Putain ! Il était comme un frère maintenant ! ... Même l'idée lui était impossible !

Trouver un moyen de fuir ... C'était leur seule chance ! ... Leur seule ! ...


	14. Chapitre 12 : Situation Critique

Shin tremblait de tout son être ... Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il puisse revenir aussi vite dans ce lieu sinistre, vide et sans vie ! Un lieu où il se sentait en danger plus que jamais ! Mince alors, c'était pas possible ! Il aimait pas du tout cette situation et avait l'impression de sentir dans son dos une lame qui se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir l'égorger ... Ou le menacer ...

Cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement vivre avec sa mère dans leur manoir ! Enfin, dans celui de Kuchiki ? ... Il aurait voulut pouvoir être heureux ... Quoi qu'il l'avait été ... A jouer les élèves perturbateurs en compagnie de Shiro et de Kurohime ... A embêter le Capitaine Hitsugaya ! ... A embêter d'autre monde ... A jouer la comédie en jouant le pauvre petit uke qui aime un hétéro qui est en fait un homo refoulé qui n'ose pas se l'avouer ...

Ha, attendez ... Il avait "été" ? ... Mais non ! Il était pas encore mort ! Et il était pas près à crever ! Pas ici ! Ça risquait de tuer sa mère ! Ou bien elle risquait de venir le chercher jusqu'en enfers pour lui foutre une déculottée ! ... Ha, qu'elle vienne le chercher ! Il avait peur ici, tellement peur ...

Avant son départ, il aurait put se trouver des alliés ici, mais maintenant ? ... Maintenant, il risquait vraiment de s'en prendre plein la tronche ! Soupirant, il se retourna et constata que Shiro ne dormait toujours pas ... Il paraissait toujours réfléchir sur un potentiel moyen de fuir ... Il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était impossible de fuir ce lieu ! Allez, au mieux, ils pourraient faire trente mètres avant de se faire tuer par les Arrancars ! ... Et encore ! Trente, c'était pour le professeur ...

- Tu devrais dormir. Lâcha Shin aussi faiblement que possible. La plupart des autres se sont effondrés d'épuisement ...

- Shin, tu considères vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu meurs plutôt que tu tombes entre leurs mains ? Demanda Shiro en se tournant vers lui.

La question le pris un peu de court et il eu un sourire légèrement crispé ... Ha, comment qu'il pourrait expliquer son point de vue à son ami ? Y avait pas moyen, mais bon, le plus facile était encore de répondre, bien sûr ...

- Ouais, je le crois vraiment. Avoua-t-il. Tu sais, j'suis le fils d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ... Et puis, pour la plupart des Arrancars ... Bah, c'était un traître ...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Protesta Shiro en fronçant les sourcils, se reprenant plus calmement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais la Soul Society a clairement expliqué qu'Ulquiorra s'est battu pour Aizen jusqu'à la fin et c'est au moment de mourir qu'il a protégé ta mère ...

- Je sais ça, mais il a trahit ! ... C'est compliqué ! ... Mais de toute façon, j'suis aussi le môme de Grimmjow, et elle, c'était bien une traîtresse ... Et c'est devenue la pute du Seigneur !

Shiro lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et le bleuté se demanda ce qu'il avait put dire de mal : c'était les autres qui pensaient cela, pas lui ! Lui, il savait que sa mère n'était pas une pute ! Une pute, elle se laisse faire ce qui n'avait jamais vraiment été le cas de Grimmjow ... Aizen avait dut user de certains procédés pour l'avoir et il avait fallut qu'il innove bien souvent ... La panthère ne se laissant jamais avoir deux fois par le même piège.

- Hé, calme toi, moi, j'sais bien que ma mère, c'est pas une pute ! Sourit Shin avec indulgence. Tu sais, c'était une "conquête de guerre" ... Bref, une ennemie qui devait subir son dominant ! Subir ses envies ... Les femelles qui auraient voulues être dans le lit d'Aizen lui en ont voulut ... Tu sais, le siècle précédent, quand Grimmjow est partie à La Soul Society, Aizen a crée un tas de femelles pour lui et Ichimaru ...

- Et finalement, il n'a trouvé personne d'aussi intéressant que Grimmjow, je m'en souviens ... Avoua Shiro. Aizen était vraiment attiré par ta mère et de ce que je m'en souviens, c'est clair qu'on risque pas d'en trouver deux comme elle ... Ses femelles vous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ...

- Ouais ! Mais bon, quand aux mâles ... Faut dire que, ouais, ma mère, on en trouve pas deux ! ... Au début, Aizen acceptait ses petits caprices comme par exemple ... Assister aux réunions, mais il a dut vite l'exclure ... Parce qu'elle faisait des remarques ... Bref, certains mâles se sont intéressés à elle et puis ... Comme elle était au Seigneur, personne a put la toucher ... Quand certains se sont rendus compte que j'étais de la même trempe de ma mère ...

- Ils se sont tournés vers toi ... C'est dégueulasse !

- Ça faisait plutôt mon affaire : j'ai bénéficié de la protection de ses mecs ... Mais bon, chaque fois que je trouvais mieux pour ma situation, j'hésité pas à lâcher le premier ... Alors ... J'te laisse imaginer ...

- ... T'as ... T'as eu beaucoup d'amants ? ...

Shin haussa négligemment les épaules ... Des amants ? Oui, il en avait eu tout un tas ! Tout le contraire de sa mère, mais bon, lui était jamais tombé amoureux, donc, c'était pas ça le nombre d'amants qu'on avait eu dans le lit qui était important, c'était plutôt qui avait été dans son lit et qui lui en voulait !

- Je crois que je peut dire que Markus et Andrew sont sans doute ceux qui m'en voudront le plus. Avoua franchement Shin. Markus est un Privaron Espada ... Il a perdu sa place y a plusieurs décennies, j'l'ai lâché au profit d'Andrew ... Lui, c'est l'actuel Sexta Espada ... Ses deux-là sont les pires pour moi ...

- Ha ouais, pourquoi ça ? Tu leurs as fait quoi ?

- J'les ai lâché en leurs disant que c'était parce qu'ils étaient de la merde et qu'ils étaient trop faible ! ... Bah ouais, quand Kurohime est devenue la Cuarta, elle m'a prit pour fraccion ... Et donc, j'leur ai dit la vérité quoi ...

- Dit comme ça, j'comprend pourquoi ils t'en veulent ... J'paris que tu les as insulté au passage ?

- A Markus, j'lui ai dit qu'il devait apprendre à faire jouir quelqu'un, parce que j'ai toujours simulé ... A Andrew, j'lui ai dit d'apprendre à sucer ...

Shiro lui lança un regard blasé et Shin lui sourit en retour, ne trouvant rien de plus à redire de toute façon ...

- Je m'en souviens. Murmura une voix à coté d'eux. Peut être devrais-tu m'apprendre à mieux sucé ...

Le bleuté écarquilla brutalement les yeux ... Cette voix ? ... Putain ... C'était pas possible ... C'était même impossible ... Si, c'était possible ! ... Se tournant lentement, il fut horrifié de découvrir Andrew ...

Un homme grand, de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient le long de son dos, de longues mèches venant cacher le coté gauche de son visage où une partie de son masque était visible, un masque formé par un quart de mâchoire de canidé. Il était vêtus d'un vêtement digne des samouraïs et son sabre était accroché dans son dos ...

- Je veux bien de quelques petits cours particuliers ... Shin ...

Alors ... Là ... Il pouvait le dire : ils étaient dans la merde ! ... Enfin, surtout lui quoi ...

* * *

Muguruma râlait comme pas possible, assurant qu'il aurait parfaitement put l'étaler cette salle garce de Cuarta ... Et Renji se demanda s'il y croyait vraiment ! Ce qu'il racontait ou s'il y croyait vraiment ! Non mais, franchement, elle était balaise cette nana et puis fort bien formée ... Mais c'était pas ça le plus important : elle possédait de sacrées capacités et était bien décidée à les partager avec ses alliés ...

Sauf que ... Kurohime ne considérait pas les Vizards comme ses alliés ... Et même Ichigo, elle le considérait pas comme un allié vu qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé de partager son savoir des céro avec eux ... Etonnant, non ? Elle qui disait vouloir arriver à détruire Aizen, elle n'acceptait pas de partager l'héritage de son père avec certaines personnes et semblait bien décidée à choisir qui aurait le droit d'apprendre cela ou non ... Mais Renji pouvait la comprendre ... Ses techniques ... C'était un héritage important pour elle ...

- Kensei, tu te répète ! Râla Hirako. On s'en fout comment tu l'aurait allongé ! Concentre toi sur la mission !

- Ho oui, déjà, ce n'est pas bien d'allonger les filles ! Soupira avec amusement Kuna. Même si elle mérite bien que tu la remettes à sa place ... Ha, mais elle m'énerve cette fille !

- Toi, le jour où y aura pas un truc qui t'énerve pas, fait moi signe ! Répliqua Muguruma avec ironie.

- Qu'est c'tu lui trouve aussi ? Elle est froide et terrifiante ! Certes, physiquement, elle est canon, mais à part ça ! Elle a rien ! Elle m'énerve cette pétasse !

- Je vous interdis de l'insulter ! S'écria Renji avec rage. Ce n'est pas une pétasse ! Putain, faites chier !

Et pourquoi on l'avait assigné avec ses deux-là ? Certes, aller se balader au Hueco Mundo, c'était dangereux, mais bon, habituellement, ses deux capitaines prétentieux s'en sortaient très bien seul ! Comment il faisait Shuuhei pour pas avoir des envies de meurtres ? En lui jetant un coup d'œil, il se demanda si celui-ci se fourrait pas des bouchons dans les oreilles ... Faudrait qu'il lui passe son truc pour garder son calme !

Un "aie" derrière lui signala au roux que son Vice Capitaine s'était encore une fois montré maladroit et s'était étalé au sol ... Se tournant, il soupira et tendit la main au jeune homme qui eu un sourire désolé ... Ha, décidément ... Entre ses idiots arrogants et ce pauvre et maladroit Hanataru ... Il avait pas une seule minute de répit ...

- Mais c'est une pétasse ! Grogna Kuna en tapant du pied au sol. Déjà, pourquoi elle nous a pas dit plus tôt tout ce qu'elle savait ? Cette salle égoïste arrogante !

- Je ne la trouve pas du tout arrogante ! Assura Renji en grognant. De toute façon, c'est pas la peine de parler ! On s'occupe de notre mission, s'il vous plait !

- Je ne la trouve pas non plus arrogante. Avoua Hisagi. Elle a juste réagit de façon ... Logique ... Tout le monde s'est tourné vers sa mère plutôt que vers elle pour poser des questions ... Nous aurions dut nous douter qu'elle aussi possédait son lot d'information ...

- Elle aurait put dire tout de suite qu'elle était une Espada ! Répliqua sèchement Muguruma. On aurait dit qu'elle cachait cette information.

- Et c'est normal ! Soupira Renji. Grimmjow ne sais pas qu'elle est une Espada ! ... Grimmjow a toujours cherché à protéger ses enfants et ... Finalement, elle y est pas arrivée ... Ils ont dut se débrouiller seul ... En devenant des agents d'Aizen ... Ils avaient pas vraiment le choix, que je sache ! ...

- Ouais, mais ... Commença l'argenté.

- S'il vous plait, nous ne somme pas ici pour débattre sur Kurohime ... Fit remarquer Hanataru. Nous avons une mission ... Nous devons trouver le lieu où réside Aizen Sosuke ... Mais je crains que nous ne trouverons rien dans les alentours ... Pouvons nous rentrer ?

Renji soupira et se tourna vers son Vice Capitaine qui avait bien raison en cet instant ... Ils ne trouveraient rien ici !

- Ho ! Lâcha Hanataru surprit.

Il pointa quelque chose du doigts et le roux se tourna ... Et ... Il se demanda pourquoi son subalterne n'avait dit que "ho" ! Putain, mais merde ! C'était quelqu'un ! Renji ne mit qu'une seconde à dégainer son épée ... Avant de se raviser ... C'était l'étrange Guerrier Sombre ! Celui qui avait encore une fois prouvé qu'ils étaient de leurs alliés vu qu'il avait sauvé Yoruichi ! Mais, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Rien ne dépassait de sous la cape encapuchonnée, on ne pouvait pas même voir un morceau de peau, quand à la forme de cette personne inconnue, on ne pouvait que se l'imaginer vaguement. On remarquait une chose : c'était quelqu'un de grand et qui puait le charisme en plus ! ... De la fourrure entourait ses épaules et ... Etait ce une femme ou un homme ? ... Difficile de le dire ... Ils ne le sauraient que le jour où cet être accepterait de se dévoiler enfin ! Et ... Etait ce aujourd'hui ?

- Vous, vous êtes ... Commença Renji.

- Dans la journée, j'ai vus quelque chose qui pourrais vous intéresser ! Le coupa le guerrier d'une voie sombre. Deux Espada ont effectué une chasse fructueuse et ont réussis à tendre un piège à une classe d'apprentis shinigami ... Ils les ont emmenés avec eux, tous étaient vivant, même le Capitaine chargé de leurs protections ...

- Quoi ? Hurla Renji, les yeux exorbités, se tournant vers Hanataru. Quel classe était sensé être de sortie ?

Le Vice Capitaine sembla paniqué ... Il s'agita nerveusement.

- C'était ... Ha, je m'en souviens ! C'était la ... La classe de ... Shiro ...

- La classe a été coupé en deux, non ? Lâcha plein d'espoir Hisagi. Ils n'étaient peut être pas dans le lot !

- Si, justement ! Shin et Shiro était dans le lot : c'est pour cela que le Capitaine Kira s'est proposé pour cette journée ... Il voulait veillé personnellement à ...

- Désolé de vous dire que vous ne pourrez sans doute jamais les revoir ! Annonça le guerrier sur un ton détaché. Ils sont probablement déjà tous mort ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir pour éviter que vous n'ayez a envoyé des troupes de recherche pour leurs cadavres ...

Shin et Shiro ? ... Non non non ! C'était pas possible !

La personne vêtue de noir tourna les talons ... Mais Hisagi se précipita pour retenir la cape, surprenant le Guerrier qui se détacha en donnant un violent coup pour le faire lâcher prise. Il se recula de plusieurs pas et sembla les fixer à travers l'ombre de la capuche. Hisagi se tenait le bras ... Dévoilant la force naturelle qui existait dans cet inconnu mystérieux ...

- Pitié ! S'écria Hisagi. Aidez nous ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! On peut pas les laisser là bas !

- Vous êtes stupide de croire que vous avez encore une chance de les retrouver en vie ! Répliqua avec rage le guerrier. Ils sont sans doute déjà tous mort, éventrés ! Ou bien ils doivent les supplier de les tuer !

- Non, je n'peux y croire ! Il faut que j'en soit sûr ! Aidez nous ! Où dites nous au moins où ils les ont emmenés !

- Et dès qu'ils vous verrons approcher, ils les exécuterons comme des chiens et planteront leurs tête sur des piques ? Je n'aurais peut être pas dut venir vous voir !

- Il est hors de question que j'aille annoncer à Jaggerjack Schiffer que son fils est mort si je n'en suis pas sûr !

La phrase avait résonné avec une telle intensité que chaque mot sembla déchirer l'air ... Bordel de merde ... Lui aussi avait pas envie de dire ça à Grimmjow ... Putain, elle était venue pour être sauvée et sauver ses enfants ... Pas pour les voir mourir aussi lamentablement ...

- Ecoutez, dites nous simplement où ils les ont emmenés. Demanda plus poliment Renji, la voix tremblante. Nous essayerons de trouver une solution pour leurs venir en aide ... Si ... Cela peut vous nuire à vous ... Je peux vous comprendre, mais ... Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner ... Nous ...

- Le fils de Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Répéta l'inconnu avec surprise. Elle a eu un enfant ? ...

- Oui ! Avoua Hanataru. Elle a également une fille ... Et certains d'entre nous se sont promis de tout faire pour les protéger ! Laissez nous tenir cette promesse que nous nous somme faite en silence ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Shin là bas ... Pas aux mains d'Aizen !

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Surprit, Renji se tournant vers Hanataru qui lança un simple regard vers son supérieur avant de reporter son attention sur le Guerrier Sombre.

- Kurohime et Shin Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Répondit-il avec patience. Ils se sont inscrits ensemble à l'académie des Shinigamis et une partie de la classe était de sortie aujourd'hui ... Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez aussi, mais il y a aussi le fils d'Inoue Orihime, Shiro ... Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

Le Guerrier sembla hésité ... Pourvu qu'il hésite ! Et qu'il décide de les aider ! Ils en avaient besoin ... Surtout à leurs niveaux ... Ils en avaient vraiment besoin ! Cette personne était sans doute leur dernier espoir pour sortir Shin, Shiro et Izuru ainsi que tout les autres de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ...

- Je vais voir ce que je peu faire. Annonça le Guerrier Sombre. Je ne vous promet rien, mais je vais faire tout ce dont je suis capable, contentez vous de rentrer cher vous, prévenez vos supérieur pour qu'ils ne laissent plus les écoliers sortir ... Et prier !

- Comment pourrons nous savoir si vous y arriverez ou pas ? Demanda affolé Renji.

- Continuez d'envoyé des hauts gradés ici, si je ne retrouve que leurs cadavres, je reprendrais contact ... Si je ne donne pas de nouvelle pendant plus d'un mois, c'est que je suis morte ...

- Et ... Comment on saura si vous avez réussie ? ...

- Vous le saurez très vite !

Et le Guerrier Sombre disparut ... Soudainement ...

* * *

Andrew avait avancé sa main pour attraper le col du kimono de Shin et Shiro s'était instinctivement jeté sur le bras pour le repousser, se mettant entre l'arrancar et son ami ... Bordel de ... Merde ! ... Jetant un regard à l'autre, il constata que l'homme avait un regard dur et affreusement sinistre ... Il était dangereux !

L'ébène se leva et avança d'un pas vers eux, alors Shiro se mit plus encore devant Shin. L'agitation soudaine réveilla un à un tout les apprentis shinigamis qui fixaient incrédule l'arrancar, celui-ci était entré par la porte, bien sûr ... Mais comment ils avaient fait pour pas le remarquer ce bâtard ? Putain, c'était vraiment trop chiant comme situation à la noix ... Shiro frémit en se demandant comment il allait faire maintenant pour protéger Shin ... Comment il allait faire ?

- Shin, c'est qui ce gars ? Demanda sèchement l'arrancar. Ton petit copain ?

Shiro se releva lentement, tirant Shin pour le relever lui aussi, le gardant derrière lui et toujours bien décidé à le protéger ... Sans savoir pourquoi en plus ... Enfin, merde ! C'était lui qui risquait gros là ! Très gros en plus ... Putain de merde ...

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Sourit cruellement Andrew.

- C'est pas mon copain ! Répondit Shin, la voix tremblante. C'est juste ... Un gars de ma classe ...

- Qui se prend pour un héros ? Tu devrais lui dire qu'il n'y a que les forts qui t'intéresse ! Et où es ta sœur ?

- J'sais pas ...

L'arrancar avança d'un pas et Shiro recula, forçant Shin à faire de même, le forçant à rester dissimulé derrière lui et cela même s'il ne voulait pas l'inclure à cette situation ... Bordel ! Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse tomber ! Ils étaient devenus ami ! On lâche pas les amis dès la première couille du genre ! ... Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ... N'importe quoi ...

- Je me demande ce que le Seigneur Aizen penserait de ton retour ici ! Sourit de plus en plus cruellement l'Arrancar. Cela le ferait sans doute bien rire de te voir avec ses vêtements ! ... Toi ... Un apprenti shinigami ... Et si ... J'allais lui demander ce qu'il en pensait ? ...

Les mains de Shin se resserrèrent brutalement sur le bras de Shiro qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La réaction avait été si violente qu'il n'avait pas put s'y faire ! Evidement ! Ce mec les menaçait ! ... Ce putain de mec était entrain de les menacer ... Pas directement, mais c'était facile de comprendre ! C'était ...

... C'était pas à cause d'Andrew que Shin était si terrifié ... Shiro le vit ... Celui qui terrifié le bleuté ... Et il comprit pourquoi il était si terrifié ... Cet homme était ... Andrew avait l'air d'un ange à coté de cet homme ... Alors que l'autre avait un sourire ... Qui paraissait doux ... Mais ce regard ... Ce putain de regard ... Qui était ce mec ? Ce mec qui arrivait à les faire trembler tous deux de terreur. C'était terrifiant ...

Andrew parut surprit et suivit le regard des deux jeunes gens, il se figea en voyant l'homme.

- Shin, tu es devenus un apprenti shinigami ? Nota l'homme en s'avançant dans la pièce. En effet, cela est très intéressant ... Alors, que penses-tu de ma réaction, Andrew ?

- Seigneur, je vous aurez fait par de ma découverte ... Commença l'arrancar, sa voix devenant bien moins sûre.

- Dès que tu aurais profité de lui, n'est ce pas ? Le coupa l'homme. Je te comprend et je serais clément ... Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Andrew trembla entièrement et s'inclina soudainement.

- Je vous remercie, Majesté ! S'écria l'Arrancar. Je ne vous décevrais plus !

- Je l'espère bien ! ... Quant à toi ... Shin ...

Le sourire "bienveillant" de l'homme s'agrandit, son regard étrange se posant sur eux.

- Tu va me suivre bien gentiment, d'accord ? ...

... Seigneur ? ... Majesté ... Le ... Seigneur Aizen ? ...


	15. Chapitre 13 : Guerrier Sombre

- IROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Criait de toutes ses forces Lilinette. JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FOUS UNE PUTAIN DE FESSEE DES QUE JE TE TROUVE !

Vous croyez sans doute que la belle blonde y allait peut être un peu trop fort, mais vous n'êtes pas à la place de la belle blonde qui en avait plus que marre de s'occuper de cet insupportable Iro ! Cela faisait des années que l'argenté lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et encore, vous n'avez pas idée !

Donc, pour que vous compreniez mieux, peut être faudrait il partir du début ? En effet, l'argenté avait réveillé Lilinette pour pouvoir avoir une glace, prouvant encore une fois à quel point il pouvait être égoïste et particulièrement capricieux ... La blonde avait décidé de céder, se disant qu'il était dans un état psychologique bien trop avancé pour pouvoir tenter de lui faire une farce, alors elle était partie chercher une glace ... Mais ... Lorsqu'elle était revenue ... Il n'avait plus été là !

Qu'il est dur de devoir s'occuper convenablement d'un sale môme à Las Noches ! Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi on lui avait pas plutôt donner un Aiko ? Non ! Il avait fallut qu'on lui demande de veiller au bon soin de cet insupportable Iro !

Bref, elle avait décidé que dès qu'elle le retrouverait, elle lui foutrait sa plus belle raclée et elle le ramènerait dans la chambre par la peau des fesses ! Ensuite, elle l'attacherait avec des cordes et des chaînes et l'enfermerait dans un coffre fort qu'elle foutrait dans un autre coffre fort et encore dans un autre, juste pour être sûre qu'il en sorte jamais ! Et puis ensuite, elle s'installerait sur la porte et veillerait PERSONNELLEMENT à ce que l'argentée ne puisse JAMAIS en ressortir ! ... Et, fois de Lilinette, il pourrait pas en ressortir !

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra pour tenter de trouver la marque d'Iro, qui faisait vraiment trop de conneries en ce moment ! ... Et elle ne tarda pas à le trouver ... Ce qui la fit écarquiller son œil rosée ... Mais ...Il faisait quoi à l'extérieur du château ? Il avait pas le droit du tout ! ... Frissonnant d'horreur, elle préféra ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait faire à l'argenté si on venait à découvrir qu'il était sortit de l'enceinte de Las Noches ! Elle utilisa le Sonido en rafale pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le jeune homme et l'attrapa sans la moindre hésitation par le col de son Kimono, le secouant brutalement.

- T'es un vrai malade de faire un truc pareille ! S'écria-t-elle avec rage. Iro, tu veux quoi exactement ? Te faire tuer ?

- Non, je veux partir ! Avoua-t-il franchement sur un ton pleurnichard. J'en peux plus ! Lilinette ! Je veux partir ! J'veux plus rester ici ! Pitié, laisse moi partir !

Elle le regarda, l'œil grand ouvert ... Il voulait ... Partir ? ...

- Mais, où irais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle tristement. Iro, Las Noches, c'est ...

- N'importe où ! Mais j'en peux plus, j'veux plus rester à Las Noches ! C'est monstrueux ! Tout ce qui s'y passe est monstrueux ! Et je veux pas devenir comme eux ... Je veux pas devenir comme Aizen ... Ou comme tout les autres ... Je veux partir loin ... Très loin d'ici ... Je préfère mourir ...

Mourir ? L'entendre dire ça fit entrer Lilinette dans une rage énorme et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à gifler l'argenté qui fut projeté sur le coté ... Elle s'en voulut ... Elle s'en voulut énormément d'avoir eu un tel geste ... Mais l'entendre dire ça ? ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela ! ... La blonde s'accroupit pour retourner Iro, le fixant d'un air désolé.

- Ne redit jamais plus un truc pareil ! Dit-elle durement. Tu n'as pas le droit de telles choses ! ... Tu n'as pas le droit ! ...

- Désolé ! Pleurnicha l'argenté, à bout. Pardonne-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Des larmes glissèrent de sous ses yeux bleus ... Il était à bout ... Totalement à bout ... Ses derniers jours n'avaient pas été des plus tendres pour lui et elle le comprit totalement ! Alors, elle essaya de le soulager un peu de son fardeau, lui agrippant les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, refermant ses bras sur lui et lui caressant délicatement les cheveux ...

Aizen était un monstre ! ... Depuis qu'Ichimaru était indisponible, c'était sur son fraccion qu'il reportait toute sa frustration ... Après l'écart d'Iro de s'initier dans la salle des réunions réservée à l'Espada, il lui avait fait regretter ... Et de façon très cruelle ... Parlant de tout ce qui répugnait le plus le pauvre argenté ... Lui parlant de ce qu'il avait fait à ...Son père ...

- Lilinette ! Gémit Iro.

Elle le relâcha et se tourna, sa main se posant tout naturellement sur le manche de son zanpakuto, mais la personne présente agrippa sa main, la resserrant fortement ...

- Toi ! Cracha la blonde.

Le Guerrier Sombre ! C'était ce putain de Guerrier Sombre qui n'arrêtait pas de les décimer dans l'ombre !

- Alors, Lilinette, on ne salut pas d'anciennes connaissances ? Demanda le Guerrier Sombre.

... D'anciennes connaissances ? Ecarquillant les yeux, la blonde fixa la personne qui avait relâcher sa main ... Il ne leurs voulait pas de mal ? ... Cette ... Cette voix ... Elle la connaissait ... Elle surgissait d'un passé lointain ... Très très très lointain ... Mais ... C'était impossible ... Elle était sensée être morte ! ...

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Lilinette ! Assura la femme en retirant sa capuche. Tu as très bien grandie !

- Toi ! Lâcha t elle, croyant voir un fantôme. Ce n'est pas possible ! ...

* * *

- Ne lui dit rien. Supplia Renji incertain. Il ne faut pas lui dire ... Pas dans son état ...

- Tu veux que je lui mentes ? Répliqua Byakuya dans un murmure. Renji, je ne peux pas ! ... Je ne peux pas lui mentir ! ...

- Si tu lui dit, elle risquerait bien de décidé de retourner là bas et de se rendre encore une fois ! ... S'il te plait, fais-nous gagner un peu de temps ! ...

Mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il lui mentir ? ... C'était impossible ! Elle le haïrait s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité ! Le jour où elle apprendrait la vérité, elle le tuerait forcément ! ... Surtout si ... Il était mort ... Le noble jeta un coup d'œil vers son manoir ... L'endroit où dormait actuellement Grimmjow ...

Renji était venus le prévenir tandis que Hirako et Muguruma étaient allé faire un rapport ... Hanataru ... Devait prévenir Orihime ... Et Renji ... Demandait à Byakuya de mentir quand à l'actuelle situation concernant Shin et Shiro ... Mais ... Mentir à Grimmjow ? Frissonnant d'horreur, il marcha dans la cour pour tenter de se détendre, mais en vain ... Le roux le suivant tout naturellement ... Ils ne pourraient jamais garder cela secret, c'était tout simplement impossible ! ... Grimmjow finirait par remarquer l'absence de son fils et ...

- Renji, c'est trop grave ! Avoua le noble, perdu. Je ne peux pas dissimuler une telle information ! ... Son fils est à Las Noches et risque de se faire tuer à tout moment et ...

- Si elle l'apprend, elle pourrait bien faire une fausse couche ! Fit remarquer Renji. Ecoute, je sais que cela ne te plait pas ... Cela ne me plait pas plus à moi ! Mais, est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Franchement ! Il faut qu'on protége Grimmjow et ...

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance au Guerrier Sombre ?

- Crois tu que nous ayons le choix ? ... Il est le seul qui peut nous aider actuellement et je crois bien qu'il est décidé à faire quelque chose ! ... J'sais pas encore quoi, mais ... Putain, c'est notre seul chance ! ... Il faut qu'on crois et qu'on prie pour qu'il réussisse ...

- Et que dois-je dire à Kurohime ? ...

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'elle décide d'y aller et qu'elle ne revienne jamais ! ... Je ... Peut être est-il préférable de ne rien lui dire pour le moment ... Ne serait ce que pour lui épargner le stress ! ... Si Grimmjow soupçonne quoi que se soit, elle va se doutait que quelque chose cloche ...

Byakuya s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, tentant de le sonder ...

- Et toi, comment tu le prend ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Renji haussa les sourcils en le fixant, incrédule ... Il resta immobile un petit moment et finit par poser une main sur son front. La question l'ébranla totalement et Byakuya comprit sa détresse, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le guider jusqu'a un banc, l'aidant à s'installer.

- Renji, est-ce que ça va ? Insista-t-il.

- Non, ça ca pas du tout ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Byakuya ... Shiro aussi ... Il risque de se faire buter des les premières heures ! ... S'ils découvrent qui il est ...

Le fils de Kurosaki et d'Inoue ... Bien sûr ! ... Deux Capitaines de la Soul Society et surtout, deux des guerriers légendaires qui avaient fait échouer le plan d'Aizen, le siècle précédent ... Si Aizen ou un de ses hommes le découvrait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne ferait pas long feu lui non plus ...

- Putain, j'te jure que s'il arrive a nous les ramener en vie, je lui donnerais ma vie ! Promit Renji, ses coudes s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Je serais pas le seul à faire ça ! ... J'en suis sûr ... Mais si j'apprend qu'il s'est fait tué ... Je te jure que j'en deviendrais fou ! Et j'irais directement régler son compte à Aizen !

Evidement ... Quelques années après la naissance de Shiro, Ichigo avait quitté le manoir Inoue sans donner la moindre explication ! Il s'était alors passé quelque chose entre le rouquin et Rukia ... Du moins, certains liens s'étaient crées bien avant, mais c'était ce qui avait déclenché la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Renji ... Et celui-ci, désespéré, avait cherché du réconfort autre part !

Inoue ... Ne l'avait pas réconforté ... Mais elle lui avait tout naturellement ouvert les portes du manoir ... Et dès lors, Renji s'était occupé de l'éducation de Shiro qui avait alors l'apparence d'un garçonnet de trois ans ... Il était devenu la figure paternel du petit garçon ... Qui était devenu un soutient sans faille pour le roux ! Un soutient ... Indispensable ...

- Pitié, qu'il revienne ... Supplia Renji. Qu'il revienne vivant ! ...

- Qui doit revenir vivant ? Demanda la voix monotone de Kurohime.

* * *

Kurohime regardait les deux hommes, la tête penchée sur le coté, les fixant tour à tour, comprenant parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Et lorsqu'elle rencontra les deux regards des deux hommes, son impression se confirma d'avantage. Son regard vert devint plus froid encore et plus inquisiteur, cherchant à les faire céder et à les faire se trahir par leurs mouvements ou une expression dans leurs visages, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Kurohime ! Souffla désespéré Kuchiki.

- Je vous écoute ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux, se sentant tout deux coupables de leurs silences ... C'était si grave que ça ? Se désintéressant des deux hommes, elle s'ouvrit totalement, cherchant l'énergie de son frère, n'ayant eu aucun mal à comprendre que s'ils ne parlaient pas, ce devait être Shin ou Grimmjow ... Et elle ne le trouva pas ... Il n'était pas dans le Seireitei ... Et il n'y avait pas été depuis le matin même ! ...

- Où est Shin ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- Si tu me promets de ne rien faire, je te le dirais ! Promis Byakuya.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et tomba sur le regard glacial de cet homme ... Un regard déterminé à lui faire promettre, mais ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire ! ... Si c'était trop grave, elle agirait et elle le savait ... C'était grave ! ... S'ils étaient dans cet état, c'es que c'était vraiment très grave !

- Où est Shin ? Répéta-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Il est a Las Noches. Avoua franchement Byakuya. Sa classe a été entièrement enlevé pendant le cours en extérieur de ...

Kurohime n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se détourna, marchant directement vers un endroit d'où elle pourrait ouvrir un gargantua. Laisser son frère là bas ? Ils rigolaient ! ... Elle irait le chercher ! Même si Shin était faible, elle connaissait sa marque spirituelle et pouvait la ressentir où qu'elle soit ! Non, en fait, c'était le lien qu'il y avait entre eux qu'elle ressentait ... Parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mine de rien ...

Hors de question de laisser son frère ... Hors de question !

Une barrière se forma soudainement autour d'elle et elle écarquilla les yeux ... Qui voulait l'empêcher d'aller sauver son frère ? Elle gémit de rage et se tourna vers Orihime et se figea en voyant les larmes qui couler le long de ses joues ...

- Je te laisserais pas partir ! Promis la rousse, déterminée comme jamais. Tu n'iras pas ! ...

- Je dois y aller ! Protesta l'ébène en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je peux facilement retrouver Shin ! Je suis sûre que je peux y arriver !

- Ou bien il se pourrait bien que tu ne reviennes jamais ! Et ça ? ... Jamais ! ... Tu n'iras pas !

- Je sauverais ton fils aussi ! Je te promet de sauver ton fils ! Libère-moi ! Laisse-moi y aller !

- Jamais !

Les larmes qui glissait le long de ses joues devenaient de plus en plus intense sur le visage d'Orihime ... Prouvant qu'elle était tout aussi bouleversée qu'elle par cette nouvelle ... Prouvant qu'elle aussi, elle s'inquiétait pour Shiro et Shin ... Mais prouvant aussi qu'elle avait conscience de ne rien pouvoir faire ...

- Je peux faire quelque chose ! Assura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement brisée. Je peux le sauver ! ... Je peux ...

Quelque chose glissait le long de ses joues ... Elle porta une de ses mains à ses joues où des larmes glissaient ... Si ... Elle pouvait faire quelque chose ! ... Elle était puissante et ... Et ... Si elle y allait ... Elle n'arriverait ... Qu'a mourir ... Elle pleurait ... Alors que pendant près d'un siècle, elle n'avait pas pleurée une seule fois ... Alors que depuis près d'un siècle, elle avait sut tenir bon ... Voilà qu'elle pleurait ... De peur de perdre a tout jamais son frère ... Son jumeau ...

- Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. Je veux ... Shin ...

- Je t'en supplie, il faut y croire ! Supplia Orihime. Si tu n'y crois pas, Grimmjow comprendra ... Ta mère ... A besoin de toi ! ...

Et elle, elle avait besoin de Shin ! ... Même s'il était faible et même s'il était énervant ... Elle avait besoin de son jumeau ! Son petit frère ...

* * *

Stark rentrait de mission ... Une mission qu'il avait échoué, comme souvent ses derniers temps ! ... Mais que voulez vous ? Lorsque l'on est pas motivé, on est pas motivé et franchement, là, il était pas du tout motivé le Secunda Espada ! Ses derniers temps, ça n'allait plus du tout et il en avait parfaitement conscience : il n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant d'être loyal envers Aizen ! Cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit rétrogradé ... Ou privé de son rang d'Espada ...

- Décidément, il est loin l'époque où le grand "Stark" était le meilleur de tous ! Le railla Luca.

- Donne-moi des vacances ! Répliqua sèchement le Secunda sans un regard pour le Cero.

Il continua de marcher dans les couloirs, se demandant vaguement où était Lilinette ... Et prenant conscience qu'il avait intérêt à la trouver avant que Luca ne décide de partir à la "chasse" ... Il essaya de se concentrer, mais de savoir que le Cero était si près de lui l'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le lâchait pas ce bâtard ? Il était vraiment trop collant ce mec ...

- Alors, tu sais où est Lilinette ? Demanda curieux Luca.

- Même si je savais où elle était, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais ! Répliqua Stark.

Luca l'agrippa soudainement et le plaqua contre le mur ... Cela fut si soudain qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ... D'ailleurs, ce type de réaction ne correspondait même pas à Luca ! Lui qui était pourtant si calme ! Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte et si violemment ? Ça allait pas dans sa petite tête où quoi ? La main de Stark se posa tout naturellement sur le manche de son zanpakuto, conscient que si son adversaire décidait d'y aller à fond, il n'aurait aucune chance ! Surtout sans Lilinette ...

- Tu sais, Stark, il me tarde de te voir tomber ! Avoua franchement le Cero. Quand tu ne seras plus un Espada ... Je pourrais avoir Lilinette ... Puisqu'elle n'aura plus de maître ...

- Je te laisserais pas faire ! Répliqua le Secunda, tentant vainement de contenir sa rage.

- Tu crois vraiment que t'auras le choix ? ... Tu préfèrerais sans doute que ta protégée doive subir tous ceux qui la convoitent ... Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas ... Je te prendrais toi aussi comme fraccion ... Après tout, t'es pas si mal dans ton genre ...

Luca se rapprocha ... Dangereusement ... Son visage se rapprochant et Stark agrippa le col de son kimono de sa mains libre pour tenter de l'écarter ... Cela ne fit que sourire le Cero. Ce mec était grave ! Grave et complètement dérangé en plus ! Il sous-entendait clairement qu'il convoitait Le Secunda et sa fraccion ... Mais il pouvait toujours rêver ! Que se soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre ! Aucun des deux ne lui céderait et que Stark soit où non un Espada !

- Je suis pas de ce bord ! Avoua sèchement Stark. Ecarte-toi où je te jure d'utiliser le Grimmjow Shoot ! ...

La menace fit sourire d'avantage le Cero qui daigna cependant s'écarter, relâchent le Secunda.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Assura-t-il avant de se détourner.

Et de s'en aller ... Vraiment trop grave ... Le pire, c'est qu'il y croyait vraiment ! Pourtant, il n'était pas encore arrivé le jour où quelqu'un pouvait avoir Stark ! ... Il n'y avait qu'une pauvre et faible humaine qui ait réussit ... Oui, une pauvre et faible humaine qu'il avait vu morte ... Et qu'il savait vivante à la Soul Society ... Une belle Vice Capitaine répondant au doux nom de "Tatsuki Arisawa" ...

Soufflant, le Secunda se laissa aller contre le mur, se demandant ce que lui réservait encore ce bâtard de Luca ! Chaque jour, cet enfoiré arrivait encore et encore à le surprendre et ça, c'était vraiment très désagréable. Il en avait plus que marre de cette ambiance qui semblait naître dans ce château ... Il se sentait de plus en plus en danger et Lilinette ? ... Lilinette ... Si elle n'avait pas été sous sa protection et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce lien spécial entre eux deux, beaucoup auraient abusés d'elle !

- Le jour où tu seras plus un Espada, j'te prendrais comme fraccion, toi et Lilinette ! Râla la voix rocailleuse de Yammy.

Stark se tourna vers le géant qui était accompagné, comme toujours, d'Aiko. Les deux hommes le fixaient avec attention ... Ha, merde ! Montrer qu'on a peur à ses amis ... C'était la meilleure façon de leurs donner des soucis en plus !

- Et j'accepterais sans la moindre hésitation ! Assura Stark en se détachant du mur, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Ce mec, il ne s'arrange pas avec le temps !

- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt pervers de convoiter le frère et la sœur ! Lâcha Aiko en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Qui a put lui fourrer une idée pareille dans la tête ? A moins que ... Depuis le début, il vous convoitait tout les deux ? ...

- On s'en fout ! Râla le Primera. Ce mec est un grand malade, c'est le seul truc qu'on doit retenir ! ... T'approche plus de lui, Stark !

- Je prends bonne note de ce conseil ! Assura le Secunda.

- Qui tu dois plus approcher ? Railla la voix naturellement amusé d'Iro.

Surpris, l'ébène se tourna vers l'argenté qui tenait la main de Lilinette. Il soupira, se demandant quand est-ce que ses deux-là accepterait de lui obéir ... Ha ! Décidément ... C'était trop compliqué "Rester dans les appartements" ? ... Heureusement que Luca avait été de mission, sinon ... Il aurait bien tenté l'expérience avec la blonde ! ...

Une blonde dont le regard brillait d'une lueur intense ...

- Stark, la connexion ! Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air menaçant ...

... La connexion ? ... Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? ... Il soupira, se frottant la nuque et décida de l'activer, recevant les informations que la blonde voulait lui transmettre ! Au début, il s'était dit qu'elle voulait juste lui transmettre les âneries qu'avaient causées Iro, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ... Mais ... Il se figea face aux images qu'il découvrait peu à peu.

_- Le fils de Grimmjow et celui d'Inoue sont à Las Noches ! Déclarait-elle en l'agrippant. Il faut que tu m'aides !_

C'était impossible ... Elle était morte ...

_- C'est impossible ! Ils sont partis à la Soul Society ! Avait répondu Lilinette surprise._

_- Non, ils ont été capturés avec un groupe d'apprentis shinigami ! Tu n'as cas te renseigner ! Mais il faut que tu m'aides à les sortir de là !_

L'image changea, un arrancar quelconque de Las Noches.

_- Oui, on a bien emprisonné des Shinigami, mais que des insectes ! Avoua l'arrancar. Alicia a emporté au labo le Capitaine et elle a envoyé les autres en prison ! Par contre, j'suis pas sûr qu'elle t'autorise à les tuer ou a les manger : elle a besoin d'eux vivants pour pouvoir s'assurer de la coopération du Capitaine ! Un sacré morceau !_

De nouveau l'image changea et celle-ci horrifia totalement le Secunda. Derrière les barreaux, il voyait parfaitement Aizen qui se trouvait en face d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs et qui semblait bien décidé à protéger Shin ...

_- Je suis Aizen Sosuke ... C'était présenté le brun avec une grande politesse. Puis-je savoir qui ... Tu es ? ..._

_Le garçon avait garder le silence, impressionné par le brun qui se trouvait en face de lui et son mutisme sembla énerver Aizen qui fit monter peu à peu sa pression, faisant tremblait de terreur tout les pauvres petits shinigamis présent et même les gardiens arrancars._

_- Dois-je reposer ma question ? Demanda le brun._

_- Sh ... Shi ... Shiro ... Inoue Kurosaki ! ..._

_L'enfant d'Orihime ! ... Le môme d'Orihime et le môme de Grimmjow étaient en danger ! ... Ils étaient en danger ! ..._

_- Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant ! Avoua Aizen. Dans ce cas, toi aussi, tu vas me suivre ... Tu es ... D'accord ?_

_- Hé, non ! S'écria un des apprentis shinigami. Laissez les tranquilles ! Se ne sont que ..._

_Aizen avait jeter un coup d'œil à l'intervenant ... Et une partie du corps disparut, anéantis par la seule pression de l'énergie monstrueuse du brun ... Le tuant sans la moindre hésitation ... Et le regard du Seigneur se posa sur un autre étudiant qui recula vaguement tandis que des cris s'échappaient des bouches._

_- Dois-je en tuer d'autres pour que vous deux décidiez de me suivre ? Demanda sèchement Aizen._

_- Non ! S'écria Shiro, levant le bras. C'est bon ! ... Laissez les ... On ... On va vous suivre ..._

_- Vous êtes de gentils garçons ..._

Stark rouvrit ses yeux ... C'était pas possible ...

- Tu déconnes ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- J'ai vu moi aussi ! Soupira tristement Iro. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, non ?

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda intrigué Aiko.

- Je sais pas si on peut te le dire ! ... C'est vraiment pas marrant ! ... C'est même ...

- Putain de merde ! Cracha Stark, se tournant pour frapper le mur. C'est pas possible ! ... Comment il fait pour se foutre dans ce genre de situation ce sale mioche ! ... C'est vraiment pas possible ! Et comment tu veux qu'on le sorte de cette situation ?


	16. Chapitre 14 : Bleu et Rouge

Il les avait guidé à travers les murs de Las Noches ... Avec une garde, bien sûr ... Et vers un lieu où Shin n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation d'aller ... Pas depuis qu'il avait été écarté de sa mère ... Vers les appartements d'Aizen Sosuke ... Et le bleuté se demanda si l'heure de leur mort n'approchait pas à grand pas ! Et il craignait déjà tout ce que pourra lui faire le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ... Il le craignait vraiment !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans les appartements blancs et spacieux ... Où le blanc avait toujours dominé et où une touche de bleu ciel s'était ajouté à la touche de cramoisie ... Deux couleurs qu'aimait beaucoup le Seigneur de Las Noches ... L'une à cause d'Ichimaru et l'autre à cause de Grimmjow elle-même ... Le lit spacieux était recouvert d'un drap de soie rouge, dans des vases, il y avait des fleurs bleues où certaines cramoisies s'étaient glissées avec subtilité ... Sur la table, il y avait une nappe bleue ...

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Déclara la voix mielleuse d'Aizen. Depuis quand n'avez vous pas mangé ?

- Depuis plusieurs heures ... Avoua franchement Shiro.

Il semblait septique ... Et avait raison de l'être ! ... Qu'Aizen s'occupe de la sorte d'eux avait quelque chose de troublant et mettait très mal à l'aise Shin ... Aussi troublant que les yeux aux étranges couleurs du Seigneur de ces lieux ! ... Depuis quand avait-il ... Ce regard là ? Ce n'était pas des yeux d'humains ! ... C'était la couleur des yeux d'un être se transformant en Hollow ! ... Ha, ce n'était pas possible ! ...

- Je vais vous faire venir de quoi vous alimenter. Annonça le brun en se tournant vers les gardes et leurs faisant signe de partir. Vous pourrez vous reposez ici ...

- Qu'attendez vous de nous ? Demanda Shiro.

Shin frissonna ... Lui aussi, il se posait la question ... Mais, lui n'aurait jamais put demander ! Il craignait la réponse ... Il la craignait réellement ! Non pas qu'il était lâche, mais il savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ... Il savait qu'il risquait d'être torturé ... Physiquement et psychologiquement ! Et ça commençait déjà ! ... Il était déjà entrain de les torturer ... Parce que Shin savait qu'il allait mourir ! Mais ne pas savoir quand sa tête tomberait ... Et savoir qu'Aizen jouait avec lui comme un chat joue avec la souris qu'il comptait manger ...

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se tourna vers Shin, s'approchant de lui ... Et ... Le bleuté se dit qu'il aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça ! C'était vraiment trop flippant ... Shiro se mit instinctivement entre le brun et Shin, ne se rendant même pas compte du danger dans lequel il se fourrait en cet instant ! Il fallait qu'il l'écarte de là et tout de suite ! Aizen pouvait encore décider d'utiliser l'argenté ! ... Comme monnaie d'échange ... Ho mon Dieu ... Ils étaient foutus ! Le brun agrippa avec force la gorge de Shiro, l'écartant sans mal de son passage, continuant de fixer avec soin le bleuté.

- Ne ... Marmonna Shin en relevant les mains. Ne lui faites ... Pas de mal ...

Il aurait voulut écarter Shiro de cette main dangereuse qui se resserrait sur la gorge ... Mais ... Aizen avait toujours était bien plus puissant que lui ! Jamais il ne pourrait le battre ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique façon pour que le brun ne daigne laisser l'argenté ... Qu'une seule et unique manière ... Obéir ! ...

- Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz de faire ! Assura tristement Shin.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Avoua Aizen en lui souriant, desserrant sa prise sur la gorge de Shiro. Tu est un très gentil garçon ... Même si tu as fait une bien vilaine chose ...

Sa main libre se releva et alla sournoisement se glisser sur la joue du bleuté qui frissonna à ce simple contact, répugnant plus que jamais que cet homme ne pose une main sur lui ... Ne le touche ... Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire d'eux ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'eux ? ... Il allait les torturer ... Plus psychologiquement que physiquement ... Même s'ils risquaient de passer par les deux ! Aizen poussa Shiro qui s'effondra au sol et reporta toute son attention sur Shin, ses deux mains se glissant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement ! Il était si proche de lui que le bleuté sentait le souffle chaud du Seigneur contre sa peau, le rapprochement avait quelque chose de répugnant ! Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir fuir ... Fuir cet homme et surtout ce lieux !

Il n'avait jamais aimé les appartements d'Aizen, d'aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il ne s'y était jamais sentit à l'aise ! Parce que c'était ici qu'Aizen prenait ses amants ... C'était ici qu'il jouait avec eux ... Qu'il leurs faisaient faire tout un tas de choses qui avait souvent pour seul but de lui plaire à lui ! ... Ce lit, c'était celui où il avait fait l'amour avec sa mère ... Ou bien avec Ichimaru ... Ou bien souvent avec les deux à la fois ... Ce lit, c'était l'endroit où il avait forcé la belle panthère à se soumettre encore et encore ... Pour combler ses envies ... Combler ses besoins ... Combler sa personne ! ... Cette chambre ... Il ne l'aimait pas ...

- Tu as de la chance de ressembler à ta mère plus qu'à ton père ! Avoua franchement Aizen. Si tu avait eut des cheveux noirs ... Je t'aurais fait tuer sans la moindre hésitation ... Et si tu avais eut des yeux verts ... Je te les aurais crevé ... Mais tu as la chance de ressembler à ta mère ...

Si c'était Kurohime qui avait été emprisonnée, Aizen l'aurais sans doute tué ! Ils avaient de la chance dans leurs malheurs ... En même temps, si ça avait été l'ébène, elle ne se serait pas fait attraper ... Elle était comme Grimmjow ! Insaisissable ... Mais lui, c'était tout le contraire ! Le pire, c'est que cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'il avait quitté Las Noches ...

Une des main d'Aizen se posa sur sa taille ... Mince ... Merde ... Putain ! Il voulait quand même pas ... Mais, il avait rien de sa mère ! Il était juste mignon et puis, autrement, il avait pas le charme ravageur de sa mère ! Le charme et le caractère ! Bref, il valait rien ! Absolument rien ! Alors que ce gars arrête de poser ses mains sur lui ! ... Chaque frôlement était horrifiant pour lui ! A un point inimaginable ! Il aurait tellement voulut échapper à cela ...

- Tu as raison de trembler comme ça. Avoua Aizen avec un sourire sadique. A cause de votre stupidité à toi et à ta mère, je n'ais plus de jouet ...

- Qu'est c'que vous avez fait à Ichimaru ? Lâcha avec inquiétude Shin.

- Cela ne te concerne plus ! N'oublie pas que tu es un apprenti shinigami ... Un ennemi maintenant ...

Le brun saisit le col du kimono et le tira légèrement, fixant le logo de l'académie des Shinigami, son sourire devenant de plus en plus inquiétant. Il foutait vraiment les chocottes ce mec ! Aizen se rapprocha encore son visage de lui.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ais pas eut de la chair fraîche sous la main. Avoua-t-il franchement. Je sens que j'ai mis la mains sur deux magnifiques jouets, pour passer le temps ... Mais pour le moment ... Mangez et reposez vous ... Je vous laisse un peu de répit ...

Un peu de répit ? ... Plutôt plus de temps pour s'imaginer la meilleure façon de les torturer ! ... Ou pouvoir savourer leur terreur qui augmenterait de seconde en seconde ...

Aizen le relâcha et repartit vers une des armoires, il sortit un verre dans lequel il versa un peu d'alcool avant de reporter son attention sur Shin. Il ne put soutenir longtemps cet étrange regard et détourna le regard qui alla naturellement se poser sur Shiro. Le pauvre garçon était toujours à terre et se massait la gorge ... Ils échangèrent un regard ... En tout cas ... Shiro avait l'air de mieux gérer la situation ... Mais peut-être comprenait-il pas encore ce qui allait leurs arriver ...

* * *

Toshiro s'agitait nerveusement derrière son bureau ... L'annonce de l'emprisonnement de la classe de Shin et Shiro avait été faites la veille et on avait donné l'ordre de ne rien dire à Grimmjow ... Personne ne devait rien lui dire, pour son bien ... Pour sa santé ... Et celui de l'enfant qu'elle portait ... Et tout le monde devrait jouer la comédie ! Tout le monde devrait couvrir l'absence de Shin et Shiro ! Même Orihime et Tatsuki ... Même Kurohime qui avait apprit un peu par hasard la capture de son frère ...

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Comment feraient-ils pour garder une telle information secrète ? Pour éviter tout problème, comme fuite d'information en la présence de la bleutée, ils avaient décidé de la faire accompagner chaque fois qu'elle sortirait du manoir ... Byakuya, Orihime et Tatsuki s'étaient proposés ... Mais il serait plus dur de trouver une excuse à l'absence de Shin ...

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Murmura Tatsuki à ses cotés.

Il releva la tête et la vit déposer ses rapports sur la table, elle essayait de paraître aussi insouciante que possible ... Cela serait vraiment dur de garder un truc pareil ! Le pire est qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils étaient vivants ou morts !

- Vous pouvez y aller ! Dit-il à la jeune fille. Je pourrais finir seul. Vous, allez donc réconforter Inoue et veiller sur Jaggerjack Schiffer ...

- Croyez-vous que le Guerrier Sombre soit vraiment un allié ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, moi ... Elle n'est jamais intervenue pour nous aider ... Mais ... Renji m'a assuré que cette personne comptait réellement intervenir ... Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à faire quoi que ce soit, mais nous saurons vite ce qu'il en retourne ...

Compter sur le Guerrier Sombre ... Quelqu'un qui en voulait à la Soul Society, mais qui en voulais plus encore à Aizen Sosuke ... Et qui semblait bien décidé à aider Shin et Shiro ... Pourquoi ? ... Aucune idée, mais Renji avait fait par de ses impressions ... C'était le nom des deux enfants qui avait fait changer d'avis le Guerrier ...

C'était quelqu'un ... Qui connaissait Grimmjow et Orihime ? ... Et qui ne se montrait jamais devant certaine personne comme ... Lui même ... Orihime ... Les Vizards et Izuru ... Peut être de peur d'être reconnu ? ... Mais qui ? Qui était ce donc ? Quelqu'un qu'ils avaient rencontré et qu'ils auraient put reconnaître s'il s'était dévoilé ? Une femme ...

- J'ai tellement peur pour eux. Avoua franchement Tatsuki. Si jamais ils sont mort ... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ...

- Cela sera le cas de tout le monde ! Assura Toshiro. Je peux vous garantir que je ne pardonnerais pas à Aizen ...

- Pardonner quoi ? Lâcha intéressée une voix mélodieuse et naturellement sensuelle.

Toshiro sursauta, ne reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix-là ! Se retournant, son cauchemar se matérialisa en la personne de Grimmjow qui était en cet instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle sauta dans la pièce et se plaqua contre le mur, comme si elle échappait à quelqu'un ... Et le bleuté reconnut parfaitement l'énergie qui passait pas loin ... Byakuya Kuchiki ...

Ho, mince alors ! Ils n'y avaient plus pensé du tout ! Grimmjow ... Avait tendance à vouloir mettre Byakuya en colère ! Du moins aimait-elle l'irriter ... Donc qu'elle s'enfuit quand elle était sous sa protection, c'était tout à fait normal et logique ! ... Elle posa un doigt contre sa bouche et son énergie disparut ... Totalement ... Alors qu'elle était bien là ... Elle était vraiment passé maître dans le camouflage ! Et elle était douée aussi pour fuir, mine de rien ! Echapper à Kuchiki ...

- Alors, pardonnez quoi ? Demanda Grimmjow, toujours assise sous la fenêtre. Il a fait quoi encore se connard ?

... Mince alors, c'était pas possible ça ! ... Comment elle faisait pour arriver au moment où elle pouvait entendre une phrase ... Qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette idiote en fasse autant ? Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle aimait joué au chat et à la souris avec Kuchiki ! Elle ...

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je reproche à Aizen. Avoua-t-il franchement. Trop en réalité ...

- Ha ouais, je vois ! Soupira-t-elle doucement. Faut dire que ce gars, il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde ! Putain, j'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place !

- Tu comptes rester caché ici encore longtemps ? Demanda Tatsuki avec un sourire forcé.

- J'dérange ? ... Ok ok ! J'me casse ! ... Putain, on peut même pas aller voir ses potes en cachette !

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas pour se servir d'eux pour se cacher de Byakuya afin de l'irriter !

La bleutée haussa négligemment les épaules.

- J'y peux rien si j'aime bien l'embêter ! Soupira-t-elle doucement. Depuis le temps que je rêve de rejouer à chat avec lui ! Et avec Kenpachi ! ... C'est super ! Ça m'avait vraiment manquée ... Ha, et ... Shin dort cher toi Tatsuki ?

- Oui, avec Shiro et Kurohime ! Mentit l'ébène. Ils veulent sans doute un peu d'intimité pour comparer les histoires qu'on leurs a raconté chacun, non ? ... Enfin, je veillerais à ce qu'ils n'apprennent rien chez moi, je t'en fais la promesse absolue ! ...

- Je ne m'en fais pas ! Je vais pouvoir violer mon Beau Noble en toute tranquillité !

La remarque fit rire Toshiro ... Ha, elle ne pensait vraiment qu'à cela elle ! Embêter et faire rager Byakuya ! Mais ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle pense à cela plutôt ... Que ... Hé bien, au moins oublierait-elle l'absence étrange de son fils ... Elle les regarda tour à tour et sembla capter quelque chose ... Son sourire devint ... Presque faux ... En réalité ... Il était fort probable qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais qu'en même temps, elle ne comptait pas enquêter sur ce point ... Pourquoi ? ... Il n'en savait rien, mais cela faisait parfaitement leurs affaires ! Ils ne s'en plaindraient pas et ...

... Son ventre ... Avait ... Drôlement gonflé ... Fronçant les sourcils, le bleuté se demanda pourquoi elle paraissait avoir prit plusieurs kilo en l'espace de ... Quelques jours ... Non, ce n'était pas que quelques kilos ... Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait encore un ventre plat et là, elle avait un ventre d'une femme portant l'enfant depuis déjà un petit moment ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, votre ventre ... Murmura-t-il incertain.

- Ho, t'inquiètes, c'est normal ! Assura-t-elle en glissant une main dessus. Je ... Comment expliquer ... J'ai fait énormément de fausse couche ... Il semblerait que mettre au monde une hybride est plus compliqué qu'un être de sang "pur" ! ... Enfin, Aizen a jamais accepté qu'Alicia m'étude pendant les premières semaines de grossesse, jamais ! Alors, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe ... En tout cas, c'est parfaitement normal ce qui m'arrive là ! Par contre ... J'crois bien que j'accoucherais plus vite que prévus ...

- Comment ça ? Demanda surprise Tatsuki. Le ... La grossesse serait accéléré dans les cas où c'est une hybride ? ...

- Ouaip ! C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai fais autant de fausse couche ! ... Parce que ... C'était instable ...

- Cela vous blesse de parler de cela ! Remarqua Toshiro en se relevant, la rejoignant. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de parler de ça ! Il faut que vous vous reposiez et que vous preniez soin de vous et de cet enfant ...

- Non, attend, tu comprends pas : si je vous en parle, c'est parce que Nell aussi est une Arrancar et que tout ce que je vous dis là, ça pourrait vous aidez ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. Si Nell se marie ... Si Nell reçoit des enfants ... Vous pourrez l'aider ... Et comprendre ce qui lui arrive ... Elle aussi, elle a droit à une belle vie ! ...

Nell ? Se marier ? ... En avaient-elles parlées ensemble, toutes les deux ? ... Probablement ... Nell avait passée pas mal de temps avec Grimmjow depuis son retour, contente de pouvoir parler avec une de ses compères, elle avait également passée beaucoup de temps avec Kurohime qui s'était fait une joie de pouvoir rencontrer l'enfant Arrancar qui possédait la fabuleuse technique du "Câlin soigneur" ! ...

- Et si Kurohime veut se marier ... Murmura pensivement Toshiro.

- Ouaip ! Sourit la bleutée. Avec Shin, y a pas de blème vus qu'il es homo ... Mais pour ses deux-là, faut que je dise tout ce que je sais ... Mais en parler à Kurotsuchi ? Hors de question ! ... Donc, je le dis à ceux qui seront là pour les aider !

- Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir ! Fit sèchement remarquer Tatsuki.

- Qui sait ? Râla la panthère. Peut être que demain, Aizen enverra des troupes pour m'enlever ! C'est pour ça que j'en parle à autant de monde que possible ! ... J'en parlerais avec Orihime et puis sûrement avec Poil de Carotte ! Et pourquoi pas le Beau Noble ? Plus j'en parlerais et plus les gens pourront soutenir ses deux-là ! ...

- Je vois ... Vas y, dis nous tout ! ... Quel raison faisait que tu les perdais ?

- Stress intense ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. Enfin, de trop fortes émotions provoquaient la fausse couche ! Et là, j'étais souvent au bord de crever ! Heureusement qu'Aizen tenais à moi ... "Alicia, si elle meurt, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu regrettes cet mort" ... Ha ! Il trouvait les mots !

- Et vous pensez avoir le petit dans combien de temps ? Demanda curieux Toshiro.

- Je sais pas trop ... Quand même trois mois ! ... Ça dépend je crois ...

- Il faudra vous mettre sous surveillance ! Annonça la voix pleine de reproche de Kuchiki. Kurotsuchi n'est plus le seul scientifique des Armée de la Cour ...

- Ha ... Heu ... Salut, Beau Noble ...

* * *

Shiro et Shin était installé dans le grand lit d'Aizen ... Normalement, ils devraient dormir ... Mais ... Franchement, est-ce qu'un homme normalement constitué aurait put dormir dans ce putain de lit ? ... Non pas qu'il n'était pas confortable ... Au contraire ... Mais ... Le problème était venait de la personne à qui appartenait ce putain de lit ... Et de la façon dont ils les avaient tout deux forcés à y entrer ... Sur un ton menaçant ...

- Shiro, tu dors ? Murmura Shin à ses cotés.

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Râla l'argenté en rouvrant les yeux. Ce mec, il est terrifiant ! Comment t'as fait pour vivre dans le même château que lui ? J'me serais tiré une balle depuis longtemps si j'avais été à ta place !

- J'évitais de le rencontrer ... Et je me faisais aussi discret que possible ! ... Tant que j'étais sage, j'risquais pas d'être puni ... Mais, j'te jure que là, j'suis à deux doigt de m'pisser d'ssus !

- Retiens-toi ! J'ai pas envie de dormir dans ta pisse ! ...

- C'est le matin ...

... Le matin ? ... Ha oui ? ... C'était le matin ? ... Et comment il faisait pour savoir ça lui ? Se relevant, Shiro jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où l'éternel journée était parfaitement visible ... C'était toujours le jour dans ce maudit château ! Même pendant la nuit ! ... Alors qu'ils étaient dans Hueco Mundo ! ... Le monde de la nuit éternelle ! ... Comment savoir quand on était le jour et quand on était la nuit ? Ha ! Il allait devenir fou ici ! C'était clair et net !

- Merde, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se sortir de là ! Soupira l'argenté en se tournant vers son ami. Ce mec ... J'aime vraiment pas ses manières !

- Il faudra t'y faire, à moins que tu veuilles crever ! Répliqua le bleuté en se relevant lui aussi. De toute façon, on peut pas abandonner tout les autres ! Et le Capitaine Kira alors ? ... Putain, le savoir au laboratoire, ça me fout les chocottes ! ... C'est pas un lieu plaisant, ça, j'peux te l'garantir !

- Mais on est que deux apprentis shinigami ! On peut absolument rien faire pour eux ! Le meilleurs truc serait encore de fuir et d'aller chercher des renforts !

- Le prob, c'est qu'à peine sortit d'ici, j'suis sûr qu'une quinzaine d'arrancars nous tomberont dessus ... On a pas le choix, va falloir prier pour que nos amis viennent vite ... J'ai vraiment pas envie de crever ici ...

Lui non plus, il avait pas envie de crever ici ... Mais se reposer uniquement sur ses amis ? Allons donc ! ... Fallait qu'ils cherchent un moyen quelconque ... Ne serait ce que pour gagner du temps ... Un truc du genre ! ... Aizen avait tué un des apprentis shinigamis pour la simple raison qu'il avait cherché à s'interposer, rien de plus ! Fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen pour les protéger et ... Surtout ... Pour protéger Kira ! ... Parce que lui, dieu seul savait ce qu'il devait vivre en cet instant ...

La porte s'ouvrit et Aizen entra, les deux apprentis shinigami sautèrent dans la seconde du lit et suivirent du regard le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui était accompagné de serviteurs. Ils apportaient le repas ... Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait exactement ! Pourquoi semblait-il prendre "soin" d'eux de la sorte ? Normal que Shin soit au bord de la crise de nerf ! Il jouait avec eux et en prendre conscience avait quelque chose de désagréable ... D'ailleurs, la simple présence du brun mettait très mal à l'aise Shiro !

Les serviteurs déposèrent les plateaux et repartirent sans un regard pour eux, Aizen se contenta de prendre une pomme sur le plateau qu'il entreprit de manger tout en fixant tour à tour ses deux ... Jouets ... Comme il l'avait si bien dit ... Il pointa la table d'un doigt ... Leurs indiquant sans doute d'aller manger ... Ha, décidément, cet homme ! ... Shiro jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami et décidât d'obtempérer, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas du poison dans les repas ... Où n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait leurs nuire d'une quelconque façon ... C'était sûrement un procédé que l'homme pouvait utiliser contre eux ... "Pour jouer" ! ...

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient et débutaient leurs repas, Aizen continuait de croquer dans la pomme, restant à l'écart sous le regard attentif de Shiro. Il essayait de comprendre cette ... "Chose" ... Pour essayer de parer à toutes les attaques qu'ils pourraient le faire ... Mais son visage était indéchiffrable ... Il ne laissait transparaître que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser voir et les fixait avec se regard ... Troublant ! ... Impossible de voir ce qu'il préparait et c'était ça le pire ! Putain, il aurait tellement voulut se rassurer en se disant qu'il les laisserait encore cogiter un jour où deux ... Mais il savait que cet homme ne les laisserait pas tranquille ... Pas avec le regard qu'il posait sur eux deux !

- Dis-moi, Kurosaki, comment trouves-tu Shin ? Demanda soudainement Aizen, jetant les restes de sa pomme à la poubelle.

- Inoue ! Se sentit obligé de corriger le jeune homme. Je ... Je ne comprends pas ... Votre question ! ...

- Cette nuit, j'ai été étonné de ne pas vous voir faire ... Certaines choses ... Pourtant, vu la manière que tu avais de le protéger de moi, j'ai crus que tu étais ... Son amant ...

Shiro secoua négativement la tête et en le voyant approcher de la table, il cessa de manger, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et constata que le bleuté avait fait de même, mais lui se crispait totalement ... Car Aizen s'était mit derrière sa chaise.

- Pourtant, il est mignon, non ? Demanda le brun en lui relevant le menton. Il a un regard hypnotisant ... Et il doit sûrement avoir le même genre de caractère que sa mère ... Une ... Indomptable créature ... A la peau douce, délicate et ... Sensuelle ... Non ? Qu'en penses-tu ... Inoue ?

- Les garçons ne m'intéressent pas ! Avoua franchement Shiro. Je l'ai protégé, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé ...

- Et toi ? Demanda avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Qui te protége ... Shiro ? ...

Il posa un étrange regard sur lui avant de se détourner, se concentrant une nouvelle fois sur le bleuté ... Et les mains du brun se montrèrent bien plus entreprenantes que jamais, horrifiant Shiro qui les vis glisser par l'ouverture du kimono. Les mains semblèrent parcourir le torse du bleuté qui se laisser faire docilement, serrant les dents et rougissant de honte ...

- Tu es très sensible, Shin. Lâcha le brun contre l'oreille de sa victime. C'est très agréable ... De te toucher ... Je vais aimer te faire ... L'amour ...


	17. Chapitre 15 : Horreur

**Avertissement :** Lemon, Yaoi, Viol ... Et attendez vous à en voir souvent des trucs comme ça, surtout dans cette fic ! MOA HA HA HA ! ... Keuf keuf ...

* * *

Shin sentait les mains d'Aizen se glisser sur son torse, l'explorer sournoisement sous le regard horrifié de Shiro, les doigts frôlèrent avec insistance ses deux boutons de chair qui s'étaient en effet montrés bien trop sensibles ... Lui faire ... L'amour ? Sans s'en rendre compte, le bleuté lâcha un gémissement de désespoir ! Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec cet homme ! Il le détestait ! Il le détestait vraiment ! ... Mais ... Avait-il le choix ? ... Putain, ils étaient à sa merci ! Ils pouvaient absolument rien faire ... Que gagner du temps ... Rien que ça ...

- Ne le touchez pas ! Hurla Shiro qui s'était violemment levé.

Shin le vit faire le tour de la table ... Mais ... Il comptait faire quoi au juste ! ... Le malade ! L'argenté avait saisit Aizen pour tenter de l'écarter, mais le brun avait juste retiré ses mains avant d'engager un affrontement physique avec l'apprenti shinigami ... Un affrontement qui ne fut pas bien long vu qu'il n'eu aucun mal à le repousser, le faisant glisser sur le sol et faisant rire cruellement Aizen qui agrippa le col du kimono de Shin pour le tirer, le forçant à se relever.

- Crois-tu réellement pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il en tirant sur le obi, le déchirant. Crois-tu réellement que tu as le pouvoir de m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux ? ... Tu es trop faible ... Inoue ... Beaucoup trop faible ! ... Contentes-toi plutôt de regarder ...

- Espèce de bâtard ! S'écria avec rage Shiro.

Une erreur de sa part ... Aizen perdit son sourire et se tourna vers l'argenté ... Il ... Il allait le tuer ! ... Qu'est c'qu'il pouvait faire ? ... Qu'est c'qu'il pouvait FAIRE ! ... Vite vite vite ... Une idée ! N'importe quoi ! ... Shin manquait de temps, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait pouvoir aider son ami, il se jeta sur le brun, l'agrippant au col de sa chemise pour essayer d'attirer son attention et il ne réussit qu'a augmenter sa colère ! Son énergie spirituelle augmentant de façon exponentielle ... Devenant de plus en plus écrasante ... Et Aizen n'eut aucun mal à repousser Shin qui retomba contre la table et lâcha un cris de douleur en se cognant la colonne contre celle-ci.

Il s'effondra en partie sur le sol ... Non non non ! Shiro n'avait pas le droit de mourir ici ! Pas aussi pathétiquement ! Il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite ! Vite vite vite ... Autre chose ! N'importe quoi ! ... N'importe quoi ? ... Aller jusqu'à là ? ... Shin trembla et se mordit la lèvre inférieur ... Ça avait toujours fonctionné sur Andrew ... Qui était très impulsif et puis, s'il faisait rien, bah ... Shiro allait se faire tuer ... Et ça, il voulait pas ... Alors, c'est pourquoi il lâcha un gémissement particulièrement obscène et pris une position alléchante pour tout homme qui aimait voir les gens ... Se traîner à terre ...

L'effet fut immédiat : Aizen détourna son attention de Shiro et se concentra sur Shin qui avait posé une main sur son dos douloureux ... Le Seigneur de Las Noches ... Etait un sadique ... Il aimait le pouvoir ... Alors savoir ... Qu'il était le plus fort ... Devait lui plaire en cet instant ... Savoir qu'il avait devant lui deux faibles créatures ... Faibles et alléchantes créatures ... Devait lui plaire et si Shin s'y prenait bien, il pouvait même lui faire oublier l'existence de Shiro ... Et le faire bander ...

- Je t'ais fais mal ? Demanda Aizen sur un ton "bienveillant".

- Ce ... Ce ... Ce n'est pas grave ! Assura Shin, gardant le visage baissé.

Paraître faible ... Et terrifié ... Rendre cet homme plus puissant en cet instant ... Lui laisser les brides et surtout ... Lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait ! ... Le pouvoir absolu ... Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux ... Il pouvait les tuer ... Les torturer ... Ou bien les laisser tranquille ... C'était lui qui avait les rennes et la seule façon pour qu'il les laisse en vie, c'est de lui faire croire qu'ils le craignaient ... Parce qu'il aimait ça ! Ho, il aimait aussi ceux qui résistent ... Mais que s'il s'y attache avant et pour le moment, Aizen n'était attaché ni à Shin, ni a Shiro ... Alors ... Le laisser faire ... Le laisser les découvrir ... Les toucher, abuser d'eux, comprendre leurs psychologies ! ... L'amuser ... Faire en sorte qu'il apprécie ses nouveaux jouets ... Juste un tout petit peu ...

Shin se traîna un peu sur le sol, comme pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et Aizen et se releva, gardant ses épaules et son regard baissé tel un parfait soumis qui se laisse dominer par le vrai maître ... Il n'aimait pas jouer ce rôle ... Il n'avait jamais aimé jouer ce rôle ! Mais avait-il le choix ? Bordel ! Shiro avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils gagnent du temps et il avait faillit se faire tuer ! ... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour protéger un mec tel que lui ? Il avait oublié ce que le bleuté avait fait ? ... Il était ... Habitué à se faire prendre ... Il s'en foutait de se faire prendre ... Mais il fallait qu'ils survivent tout les deux !

Il joua sur le fait que l'obi de son kimono ait cédé, laissant son torse se dévoiler avant de se tourner ... Une peau que l'on convoite et que l'on entrevoie peut-être un délicieux appel à la chair ... Un appel silencieux ... En tout cas, il avait réussit : Aizen ne s'intéressait plus du tout à Shiro et Shin lui lança un regard d'avertissement ... Qu'il ne fasse pas tout capoter ! Qu'il se calme et qu'il observe ... Qu'il la ferme quoi ! Il fallait ... Qu'il se taise ... Et qu'il fasse oublier sa présence ...

- Montres-moi où je t'ai fais mal. Lâcha Aizen.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est rien ! Assura Shin sur un ton volontairement affolé. Je ...

Aizen se rapprocha, frôlant de ses mains ses épaules et les faisant glisser le long de son bras ... Shin frissonna à ce simple contact ... Non, décidément, il l'aimait pas ce mec ! ... Vraiment pas ! ... Il sentit une des mains tirer le kimono pour le soulever, dévoilant le bas de son dos et il sentit une main frôler sa peau, caressant sa colonne vertébrale ... Il sentit le sort de kido régénérateur et fut surpris ... Aizen avait décidé de prendre soin de ses jouets ... Evidement, ce ne serait pas marrant s'il les cassait trop vite ...

- Tu vois, Inoue ... Souffla le brun. Il y a une magnifique peau sous ses vêtements ... Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi insensible ? ...

Il le fit se retourner et glissa ses mains sous le kimono pour tenter de le faire glisser sur ses bras. Shin fit mine de vouloir retenir le vêtement, lançant un regard affolé au Seigneur qui sembla savourer cette crainte. Le bleuté se laissa ensuite faire, laissant le vêtement glisser et laissant les mains du brun le caresser.

Le brun se pencha et glissa ses lèvres contre sa gorge, sa langue frôlant la peau ... Faisant de nouveau frissonner d'horreur le pauvre bleuté qui avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée ... Qu'il allait sans doute devoir écarter les jambes pour Aizen ! ... Il en profita pour regarder encore une fois Shiro qui restait toujours à terre, serrant les dents et les poings ... Alors Shin lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il reste à terre et qu'il ne tente rien ... Pas maintenant ! Ils devaient sortir de là vivant !

Pourtant, lorsque la main d'Aizen se posa sur le obi de son hakama, Shin faillit fléchir ... Il avait pas envie ... Il lâcha un gémissement bien malgré lui et le brun releva le regard ... Amusé ... Il aimait cette situation ... Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et comptait bien en profiter un maximum ! Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à défaire l'obi et fit glisser l'hakama qui tomba sans mal au sol. Il se baissa pour baisser le boxer, ne laissant pas le moindre répit à Shin qui n'arrivait pas à ce faire à cette situation.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu Shiro ? Demanda cruellement Aizen, ses mains glissant sur ses cuisses. Il n'est vraiment pas à ton goût ? ... Je vais te montrer comment on doit traiter un si bel homme lorsqu'on partage son lit ... J'espère que tu vas en prendre note pour ce soir ...

Il se releva pour faire face à Shin qui prit peur et s'affola totalement ... C'était lui qui avait lâché la bombe, mais il n'y arrivait pas ... Il ne voulait pas ... Pas avec lui ! Putain, c'était Aizen Sosuke ! C'était celui qui avait pourrit toute sa vie ! Toute son existence ! Et celle de sa mère ... Putain, il fallait pas ... Faillir ...

Aizen l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit se tourner, le poussant contre la table où Shin prit appuis ... Ne plus penser ! ... C'était pas comme s'il l'avait jamais fait ... Ne plus penser ... Du tout ! ... Une main se glissa sur ses fesses, se montrant très entreprenante ... Un doigts ne tarda pas à s'initier en lui, allant et venant ... L'impatience d'Aizen se fit ressentir lorsque deux doigts entrèrent en même temps, le faisant gémir de douleur. Putain, il allait le violer ! Il allait ... Et devant Shiro ... Il allait plus pouvoir le regarder en face ! Il se sentait tellement sale ...

Les doigts se retirèrent soudainement et Shin jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il vit le Seigneur Aizen se défaire de son pantalon et le bleuté décida de ne plus le regarder, reportant son attention sur le mur devant lui ... Mur blanc ... Il essaya bien de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il sentit plus qu'autre chose la pénétration rapide du brun en lui, il ne put retenir le cris de douleur et se laissât aller contre la table, écartant un peu plus les jambes en espérant que cela lui permettrait d'avoir un peu moins mal, malheureusement, Aizen ne patienta pas ...

Les mouvements de hanches furent rapides et profonds, le Seigneur de Las Noches cherchant son propre plaisir avant tout autre chose et là, il devait vraiment se faire plaisir ! Faire l'amour au fils de celle qu'il désirait ... Faire l'amour au fils de celui qu'il haïssait le plus ... Faire l'amour devant un garçon innocent et impuissant ! Faire l'amour tout court ! ... Les hanches du bleuté furent agrippées, tentant de les maintenir autant que possible alors que Shin devait supporter le rythme imposé par leur propriétaire, il sentit les ongles le gratter et de longues mèches glisser sur son dos ...

Il sentit le liquide chaud se déverser en lui et entendit Aizen gémir de contentement. Il sentit son souffle contre sa nuque et c'est à ce moment que Shin prit conscience qu'il était entrain de pleurer ... Pleurer de honte ... Il se sentit affreusement sale en cet instant, lui qui avait espéré ne plus avoir à écarter les jambes ... Tout compte fait, il aurait toujours besoin de faire ça ... Encore et encore ... Mais ... C'était pas grave ! Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été pour lui même, mais pour sauver Shiro ...

- Gentil garçon. Murmura Aizen à son oreille.

Et il le relâcha enfin, se retirant ... Laissant Shin glisser à terre ... Jamais ... Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi sale ! Pourquoi ? ... Peut-être parce qu'il savait que cet être était le plus salissant de la terre ! ... Il était mauvais ! Très mauvais ... Et n'avait aucune morale ! Et heureusement, cet être quittait les lieux ... Laissant les deux garçons souffler un peu ... Avant de recommencer plus tard ? ...

Shin jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro ... Tenta ! ... Il eut l'impression que Shiro le regardait de façon dégoûté ... Se prostituer pour sauver les autres n'en restait pas moins un acte inqualifiable, n'est ce pas ? ...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ... Supplia le bleuté.

* * *

Izuru avait été séparé du rester du groupe dès son arrivé, guidé par l'Octavo et la Noventa Espada jusqu'au laboratoire de cette dernière. Elle l'avait déshabillé sans la moindre hésitation, lui laissant cependant son hakama, elles lui avaient ensuite lier les mains dans le dos et l'avaient enfermé dans ce qui semblait être une cuve en verre ... Il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la présence de ses apprentis shinigamis qui ne dépendait que de lui en cet instant ... Mais à cause de ce qu'il avait ... Découvert dans ce putain de laboratoire ...

Il y avait tout un tas d'autre cuve dans la pièce blanche et stérile, des cuves où des arrancars avaient été enfermés... Certains vivants et d'autres semblant morts, mais la mort entraînait la volatilisation du corps. Un masque accroché sur leurs visages leurs transférait sûrement de l'air car leurs cuve à eux était emplis d'un étrange liquide verdâtre ... Pour chaque cuve, il y avait des moniteurs, certains montrait le rythme cardiaque du sujet tandis que l'autre ... Il ne savait pas trop, mais avait l'impression que c'était les réactions des cerveaux et certains ... Ne réagissaient pas ...

De l'autre coté de la pièce, il y avait tout un tas de chariot contenant des instruments chirurgicaux, il y avait là un matériel digne des plus grand hôpitaux sur terre, il y avait également un tas d'étranges bocaux ... Et certaines phrases de Kurohime revint à la mémoire d'Izuru ... Comme le fait qu'Alicia avait fait des tests sur les fœtus de Grimmjow ... Et ... Ils étaient là ... Oui, ils étaient là, dans de petites cuves et maintenus artificiellement en vie ! Mais aucun cerveau ne réagissait ...

Clarice l'avait raillé en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait l'air malade ... Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que la vision de ses fœtus incomplets était horrifiante ... Ecœurante ! ... Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qu'elles faisaient ici ? C'était monstrueux ! ... Vraiment monstrueux !

Le premier jour de son arrivé, Alicia avait procédé à tout un tas de test sur lui, il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il continuait d'essayer de comprendre à quoi toutes ses ... "Choses" lui servait ... Il avait noté la présence de date gravées dans le verre de chaque bocal, il avait aussi noté la présence de dossiers et était bien décidé à récupérer toutes informations jusqu'au jour de son départ ... En espérant qu'il puisse repartir d'ici vivant ... Bien qu'il en doutait.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Clarice, assise sur une des tables d'autopsie. J'aimerais savoir quand on pourra commencer !

- Le jour de notre ovulation ! Répliqua Alicia, a priori agacée. Le tien ne sera que dans semaine alors va donc te trouver une mission en attendant !

- Bah ouais, c'est super ça ! Râla la première. Pour une fois que le Seigneur Aizen nous autorise à faire le test ! ... Faut que l'expérience débute dans si longtemps ?

- Ha, mais tais-toi donc ! Je te rappelle qu'on a choppé un shinigami par hasard ...

Les paroles qu'elles venaient de s'échanger n'avaient absolument rien de rassurant pour Izuru qui craignait beaucoup en cet instant de ... Comprendre ... Ce à quoi il servirait maintenant ... Il lança un regard perdu aux deux Espada et Clarice lui sourit cruellement.

- Monsieur a compris à quoi il va servir ? Lâcha-t-elle avec sadisme.

- Vous êtes ignoble ! Cracha le blond.

- Ho, non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Lâcha joyeusement Alicia. Nous ne donnerons pas naissance à cet enfant ! Pas sans ton consentement ! Pour le moment, nous ne voulons qu'expérimenter la chose ! ... Il faut que je sache si les Arrancars peuvent toutes avoir des enfants hybrides où si Grimmjow est la seule !

- A quoi cela vous servirait il de le savoir ?

- C'est pour la science ! Rien de plus ! ... Le Seigneur Aizen nous à autorisé à faire le test, alors pourquoi se priver d'une telle expérimentation ? Bien sûr, j'aurais bien voulus mettre au monde un hybride ! ... Mais Le Seigneur Aizen ne nous l'a pas autorisé ! La seule qui peut avoir des enfants ici ... C'est Grimmjow ! D'ailleurs, comment se passe sa grossesse cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Et même si je savais, pourquoi vous dirais-je quoi que se soit ?

- Je pense pouvoir dire sans mal qu'elle se déroule comme convenue ! Déclara la voix mielleuse d'Aizen.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers l'entrée du laboratoire, les deux Espada se mirent à glousser pathétiquement et saluèrent chaleureusement Aizen tandis que celui-ci ... Ne leurs portait pas la moindre attention ... Il n'était intéressé que par Izuru et ... Son regard aux étranges couleurs l'examinait avec soin.

- Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ? Remarqua-t-il. Cela ne te va pas si mal ...

Izuru affronta du regard l'homme en face de lui ... Homme ... Qui l'impressionnait toujours autant ... Malgré les années ... Ses longs cheveux cascadaient le long de ses épaules et son visage abordait toujours ce sourire étrange dont il était maître et ... Et il avait compris ... Oui, il avait compris que malgré les années, le blond était impressionné par sa personne. Il se rapprocha de la cuve, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Alors, dis-moi Izuru, comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Répugnant ! Cracha le blond avec rage. Comment pouvez-vous acceptez de telles pratiques ?

- Tu parles de cette expérience ? En effet, elle est répugnante ... Mais Clarice et Alicia sont tellement curieuses ... De voir ce que cela pourrait faire d'être enceinte ! Comment le leurs refuser ? ... Et ... Cela me semble intéressant ... Surtout depuis que je sais qui est le potentiel père ...

- Je vous maudis ! Hurla Izuru, de plus en plus enragé.

- Tu es décevant, moi qui était sûr que tu serais "docile" comme ... Avant ... Te souviens-tu ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir alors il repoussa violemment le flot de souvenirs qui tentait de remonter ... Non ! Jamais plus ! ... Jamais plus tout cela ! Il était hors de question qu'Aizen réussisse à le briser et à le torturer comme dans le passé ! Il n'avait aucune envie ... Aucune envie de fléchir face à cet être détestable !

- Je ne suis plus le même ! Assura avec force le blond. Vas au diable !

Le Seigneur de Las Noches l'observa à travers le verre, son regard aux couleurs étranges l'examinant avec soin, parcourant son corps de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises avant de le regarder dans les yeux ... Et Izuru soutint le regard, bien décidé à ne pas fléchir face à cet homme ! Il n'avait aucune envie ... Non, aucune ... De perdre la face ! Pas devant lui ! Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais fléchir devant Aizen Sosuke et tiendrait la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même ... A son âme !

- Alicia, je veux que tu lui montres des vidéo de toutes les femelles Espada. Ordonna le brun sans regarder la Noventa. Montres lui plusieurs fois et lorsqu'il se sera décidé, fais-le moi savoir et fait convoquer l'Espada ...

- Seigneur Aizen, vous voulez lui donner des informations sur nous ? Demanda surprise Clarice.

- Je veux juste lui laisser le choix ... Clarice, va donc aider Alicia à trouver de belles images de vos amies et de vous-même ...

Les deux Espadas ne demandèrent pas d'explications, s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce, elles semblaient pressés de mettre à exécution les ordres du Seigneur Aizen. La porte ne tarda pas à se refermer, laissant Aizen seul en la présence d'Izuru et des autres sujets d'expérimentation présents. Il s'avança vers la cuve, faisant frissonner d'horreur le blond.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai trouvé deux autres jouets ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire sinistre. Tu échappes à quelque chose ! Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose de bien plus amusant à faire avec toi ... Tu sembles en effet avoir gagné une certaine ... Assurance ... Je vais te la faire perdre ! ...

Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Jamais il n'arriverait à le faire fléchir ... Jamais !

- Tu vas regarder les vidéos, tu vas découvrir toutes les Espada femelles qui sont sous mes ordres ... Et tu choisiras une de ses femelles ... Et cette femelle sera autorisé à porter jusqu'à son terme ton enfant !

- Tu es devenus bien naïf pour croire que j'accepterais de faire une telle chose ! Lâcha froidement Izuru.

- Je suis sûr que tu accepteras de choisir ! Assura Aizen, son sourire s'agrandissant. Si tu ne choisis pas ... Alors sache que je tuerais un à un tous les apprentis shinigamis ... Il faut aussi que tu saches que je ne serais pas content, si tu n'acceptes pas de choisir quelqu'un ... Et cela pourrais se répercuter sur mes deux nouveaux jouets ... Tu veux connaître leurs noms ? ...

Il était toujours aussi ignoble et pervers ! ...

- Shin Jaggerjack et Shiro Inoue ... Se sont deux belle perles ... Et, je dois avouer que Shin est très serré ... Aussi serré que tu l'étais ...

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cracha Izuru avec rage. Ne les touches pas !

- Désolé, ils sont les deux seuls jouets que je trouve assez bien pour moi ... Certes, tu es devenu beau et je serais tenté de voir si tu es serré où non ... Mais ... L'idée de te faire avoir un enfant avec une de tes ennemis me semble ... Bien plus jouissif ! ... Choisis bien la femme qui portera ton enfant, Izuru ...


	18. Chapitre 16 : Obligation

C'était le jour ? Ou bien la nuit ? ... Il savait pas ! ... Putain, comment on pouvait le savoir dans ce maudit palais blanc ? Avec ce jour éternel visible de la fenêtre ... Il pouvait pas savoir ! ... Impossible ... Bah, c'était pas comme s'il pouvait dormir ... Il n'avait pas réussit à entrer dans le lit qu'il devait partagé avec Shin ... Shin ...

Ils n'avaient pas prononcés le moindre mot et Shiro avait cessé de le regarder, ne pouvant pas soutenir le regard de ce corps abusé devant lui, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir échapper à cette vision, mais ... Il avait faillit se faire buter ... Et c'était à cause de lui que la chose s'était faite ! Shin aguichant Aizen en jouant une bien jolie comédie ! ... C'était à cause de lui ...

Assis à terre et contre le lit, Shiro s'était replié sur lui-même ... Il avait l'impression de comprendre pourquoi Shin lui avait demandé de le tuer ... Cette ambiance avait quelque chose d'insupportable ... Voir son ami se faire violer sans rien pouvoir faire ... L'argenté fixa ses mains ... En essayant d'intervenir, il n'avait fait qu'aggraver leurs situations ... Ha, pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi impulsif ? Il aurait dut le savoir : cela pouvait être nuisible ! Son père lui avait pourtant tout donné pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire avoir de façon aussi pitoyable ! Il aurait préféré que son père lui enseigne un moyen de protéger son ami ...

Les doigts se resserrèrent brutalement ... Ici, ils étaient en danger ! Shin plus que Shiro ... Il risquait ... Non, il recommencerait forcément ! Il reviendrait et encore une fois, Shiro ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela ... Et il serait témoin des abus ... Témoin de ce que ferait Aizen à Shin ... Mais il ne voulait plus voir ça ! C'était monstrueux ! ... Dans quel but Aizen agissait-il de la sorte ? ... Sûrement pour sa propre satisfaction ... Sans doute pour pouvoir assouvir ses envies et désirs ... Pour les torturer ...Psychologiquement et physiquement ! ... Pour les détruire !

- Père, aidez moi ! Supplia-t-il à voie basse, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Il n'arriverait pas ... Il n'arriverait pas à subir ça longtemps ! Qui pourrait subir ce genre de torture ! C'était impossible ... Il n'y arriverait pas ! Et Shin aussi allait flancher ! Il croyait sans doute que Shiro était dégoûté par son comportement, qu'il le trouvait à vomir, mais c'était pas ça du tout ! ... Putain, qu'il puisse se sacrifier de la sorte pour lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis longtemps, ça avait quelque chose de totalement désarmant ! ... Il l'avait fait pour lui ... Pour le sauver mais ...

Shiro secoua la tête, il avait conscience que son épuisement psychologique lui nuisait grandement et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, mais il avait également conscience que son état ne s'arrangerait pas ! Il ne pourrait pas dormir au coté de Shiro ... Il ne pourrait pas même dormir dans la même pièce que lui ... C'était impossible ...

Quelque chose était à coté de lui ... Cela venait juste d'apparaître et Shiro se tourna vers cette chose ... Son regard ambre tomba sur le regard si étrange du Seigneur Aizen qui avait un genoux à terre ... Juste à coté de lui ... Il n'eut que le temps de sursauter que l'homme resserrait déjà sa main sur sa gorge, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres qui formaient alors un affreux rictus. Il pointa ensuite le lit, signifiant sans doute que Shin s'était endormis ... Terrassé par toute la pression qui pesait sur lui.

- Ne le réveille pas par mégarde. Souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Le visage d'Aizen était vraiment très proche ... Trop ... Son nez frôla sa joue et Shiro ne put retenir un gémissement de dégoût ... Il était ... Monstrueux ... Est-ce qu'il comptait le violer lui aussi ? Sans aucun doute ! Il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait venir dans ses appartements pour lui parler du temps ! Putain de merde ! Pourvu que Shin ne voit pas ça.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le lit ? Demanda le brun, son nez continuant de frôler sa joue. Shin a sûrement besoin d'un peu de réconfort ... Surtout après ce que je lui ai fait ...

Shiro dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se laisser à aller à son envie du moment : cracher sur cet homme ! ... Plus il passait du temps ici et plus il comprenait à quel point il était dangereux, mais ce n'était pas que cela ! Lorsqu'il reviendrait à la Soul Society, il ferait tout pour devenir plus fort et reviendrait lui-même le tuer ! ... Tuer cette monstrueuse créature ! Lui trancher la tête et ouvrir son ventre pour laisser ses intestins se déverser sur le sol et tâcher le dallage blanc de son sang et de ses entrailles ! ... Il lui réglerait son compte ! Il ferait en sorte de lui faire regrettait tout ce qu'il était entrain de leurs faire !

- Moi, je deviendrais fou de désir à ta place. Murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de l'argenté. Il est dans ce lit ... Si fragile ... A porter de mains ... Pourquoi ne te glisserais-tu pas dans le lit ... Est-il si laid que ça ?

- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Cracha Shiro en serrant les dents. Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil !

Les doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur sa gorge, mais Aizen continuait de jouer avec lui, son nez venant encore une fois frôler sa joue. Il était entrain de jouer avec lui et Shiro avait du mal à savoir jusqu'où cet être pourrait aller pour les briser. En tout cas, une chose était sûr : il avait le moyen de les mener à bout : le brun avait une cervelle et savait parfaitement s'en servir, ça, Shiro le savait ... Il y a un siècle, il avait réussit à manipuler tout un tas de monde et avait put aller jusqu'à manipuler tout le Gotei 13 et ensuite, il s'était servit des Espada ... Alors ... Oui, il pouvait parfaitement réussir à briser les deux faibles créatures qu'étaient Shin et Shiro ...

Aizen le relâcha et se releva, Shiro écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le brun commençait à se dévêtir, abandonnant ses vêtements au sol. Il fut rapidement nu ... Putain, non, il avait pas envie de coucher lui ! Pas avec un homme ... Mais ... Avait-il le choix ? ... Si c'était pas lui, se serait Shin, hein ? ... Et le bleuté s'était déjà laissé avoir une fois, alors, il pouvait bien se laisser aller, ne serait ce que pour le protéger, comme son ami l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, non ? ...

Qu'est ce que c'était ? ... Haussant les sourcils, Shiro fixa la boule noir qui était accroché au torse de l'homme ... Le ... Oui, c'était bien ça ! Hougyoku ! Mais ... Que faisait-il là ? Dans le corps d'Aizen ... Alors ... Il l'avait fait ? Il avait fusionné avec l'étrange chose ... Et c'était pour ça que son apparence ressemblait bien plus à celle d'un Hollow : il avait franchit les frontières qui séparaient les Shinigami des Hollow ... Il avait ... Atteint la puissance ... Absolue ...

Le Seigneur de Las Noches agrippa Shiro et le releva, le poussant sur le lit et le suivant, le dominant totalement ...

- Shiro ? Souffla dans un gémissement Shin. Qu'est c'tu fous ?

Frissonnant totalement, l'argenté se tourna vers son ami qui avait un regard encore somnolant ... Le fait de voir Shiro sous Aizen dut l'électrifier totalement car le garçon écarquilla les yeux, les regardant tour à tour.

- Ha, je vois que tu es réveillé, Shin. Remarqua Aizen. C'est bien, juste au bon moment ...

Aizen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shiro ... Et l'abandonna soudainement, se concentrant plutôt sur Shin ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se désintéressait de lui de la sorte ? Non ! Shin avait déjà donné ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer si tôt à faire des trucs ... Et pourtant, il était entrain de le faire ... Lui retirant son kimono qu'il avait enfiler à la hâte ... La seule chose qu'il avait mise, cherchant sans doute à dissimuler son corps ... Mais voilà, il était entrain de le lui retirer ... Et les mains d'Aizen recommençaient à caresser le corps du bleuté.

- Non, attendez ! Protesta Shiro en l'agrippant au bras. Vous ...

Il s'interrompit en rencontrant le regard brillant de malice d'Aizen ... Qui n'eut aucun mal à s'en détacher, la repoussant doucement avant de se concentrer sur Shin ... Pourquoi ? ... Parce qu'il savait que ça, ça lui ferait bien plus de mal que de le violer ... Son impuissance ... Etait bien plus terrible que sa faiblesse ... Et puis ... Le brun l'avait décidé ... Oui, c'était lui et lui seul qui déciderait du moment où il prendrait Shiro, pas le contraire ! ... Putain, ce salaud ! C'était un peu normal que Grimmjow veuille partir d'ici ! ... Il n'avait sans doute jamais chercher à la séduire normalement !

Shin se résigna, comme ce matin même, laissant Aizen le toucher sous le regard horrifié de Shiro qui préféra détourner le regard ... Ce monstre ... Comment faisait-il pour trouver les points sensibles ? Et pourquoi ... Oui ... Pourquoi s'en servait il à ce point ? Il se décida à descendre du lit, ne supportant pas les gémissements ... Les plaintes de Shin ... Il avait dans l'idée de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, pour tenter d'échapper à tout cela ... Pour fuir cette vision horrible et écœurante ...

- Inoue, tu veux louper le spectacle ? Lâcha la voie froide et menaçante d'Aizen.

Shiro frissonna entièrement ... Il voulait le forcer à regarder ? ... Mais ... Il pouvait pas ! ... Il pouvait pas regarder son ami se faire violer alors que lui, pendant ce temps là ... Il flemmardait ! ... Il pouvait pas ... Regarder son ami se faire violer ... Mais ne pouvait pas empêcher cela ! ... Ha, si seulement il avait été plus fort ! Il aurait essayé ... Mais ... Ce mec ! ... Son énergie spirituelle était d'une puissance écrasante ! Jamais ... Jamais il avait vut un truc pareil ! ... Normal que tout les arrancars s'écrasent ...

- Inoue ... Appela sinistrement Aizen.

- Pitié, me demander pas de regarder ! Ne put s'empêché de supplier Shiro.

Il y eu alors un long silence ... Un silence pesant ! Trop pesant pour l'argenté ! Aizen savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec ses ennemis ... Pour les torturer ... Et sans même les toucher ! ... Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? ... Pour tuer le temps ... ? ... Cet homme ... N'avait il donc aucune valeur moral ? Pourquoi ! ... Pourquoi devait il leur faire ça ? Cela n'avait rien de logique ! Vraiment rien ! ... Et Shiro était toujours incapable de réfléchir normalement, pour son plus grand malheur ! Il n'y arrivait pas et n'y arriverait plus ! Comment pourrait-il se reposer en ses lieux où il était constamment en danger !

- D'accord ... Céda le brun pour la plus grande surprise de Shiro. Sort de la chambre, tu verras une arrancar avec les cheveux roses ... C'est Alicia, la Noventa Espada ... Elle s'occupera de toi et surtout, ne tente rien d'inconsidérable ... Sinon, je te le ferais regretter ... Inoue ...

La menace était claire ... Mais ... Pourquoi le laissait-il partir ? ... Ha, parce que cela blesserait sans doute Shin de le voir fuir ? ... De ... De l'abandonner ... Ho, pourvu qu'il comprenne ! ... Pourvu qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fuyait pas, mais qu'il voulait lui épargner la honte de devoir le faire devant ... Son ami ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Peut être qu'il fuyait ... Un peu ... Frissonnant, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se lever pour courir jusqu'à la porte ... Il pourrait respirer ... Respirer ! Et ne plus entendre Shin gémir en sentant ses mains salissantes parcourir son corps !

Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui ... Putain de merde ... Ce sale ... Il lui ferait payer ! ... Il lui ferait payer son comportement inqualifiable ! Il trouverait un moyen de lui faire regretter ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se venger ! ... Vite ...

- Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâcha une voie féminine.

Paniqué, il releva la tête ... C'était elle la Noventa ? ... Celle qui les avaient emprisonné ? ...

- T'es muet ? Cracha-t-elle, mécontente.

- Vous devez vous occupez de moi. Annonça-t-il sur un ton monotone.

Elle parut surprise et haussa les sourcils avant qu'un sourire satisfait n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres ...

- Ha, d'accord ! Lâcha-t-elle plus joyeusement. Je dois donc appliquer les ordres !

... Les ... Ordres ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, Shiro n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les sens de cette phrase ... Appliquer les ordres ... Aizen avait prévu sa fuite ... Ce connard avait sut dès le début qu'il ne voudrait pas voir ça ! ... Comment ? ... Comment faisait-il pour savoir ce genre de chose ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu au juste ? ...

- Tu vas donc me suivre mon petit ! Déclara Alicia en s'avançant dans le couloir et lui faisant signe d'un mouvement de le suivre.

* * *

Izuru avait regardé les vidéo que Clarice avait apporté, dévoilant de tout et de rien sur les Espadas Femelles ... Comme le disait si bien Aizen ... Il avait découvert un tas de chose ... Comme les différents rapports qui existaient entre les Arrancars ... Et la plupart était solitaire ! Chacun préférant rester dans leurs petits mondes, dans leur propre univers ! De fortes rivalités existaient entre chacun d'eux ... Chacune d'elles ... Et la plupart entretenaient des rapports électriques !

La Noventa parlait souvent avec Clarice, l'Octavo Espada ... Les deux Arrancars semblaient avoir des rapports d'amitié, faisant souvent leurs manigances ensembles et il semblait que la seule chose qui intéressa réellement les deux Espada fut le Seigneur Aizen ... Lorsqu'elles étaient en sa présence, elles rappelaient à Izuru ses adolescentes à l'académie qui s'extasient devant un beau garçon ...

Tania était une véritable solitaire, elle ne parlait à personne et n'entretenait de relations avec personne ! Dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'écartait ... Et, elle ne semblait intéressée par rien si ce n'était l'étrange jardin qui poussait dans le désert, sous le dôme de Las Noches ...

Axel avait une amie, tout l'opposée d'elle ... Et ... A part cette dernière, elle n'adressait la parole à personne et lorsque son amie était en difficulté, elle apparaissait soudainement pour la protéger ... Il semblait y avoir des rapport électrique entre elle et la Noventa et l'Octavo ... Mais bien sûr, ses dernières s'écrasaient face à la Tiercera Espada !

La dernière ... Etait la Cuarta Espada, Kurohime ... Une créature qui devait survivre à bien des dangers à Las Noches ... Il la découvrit sous un nouvel angle, devant affronter ses adversaires, affronter chaque Arrancar de Las Noches ... Et se montrant ... Impitoyable ! Si un Arrancar l'agressait trop brutalement, la Cuarta ... N'hésitait pas à le tuer ... Et plusieurs fois, Izuru vit des images d'elle entrain d'affronter des Espada ! Ses rapports avec tout le monde étaient ... Difficile ...

- Alors, il a choisis ? Demanda la voix chantonnante d'Alicia derrière eux.

- Bof, j'sais pas ! Râla Clarice. Il m'énerve ce gars !

- Bah, de toute façon, cela ne change pas nos plan ! Aizen m'a dit que nous pouvions continuer notre expérimentation !

Clarice soupira ... Oui, elles pourraient tout de même effectuer leurs expérimentation, mais s'il ne les choisissait pas, elles n'auraient pas le droit de mener à son terme leurs grossesses ... Bordel de merde, ses deux nana étaient complètement et définitivement barge ! Comment il avait fait pour les trouver ses deux tarées !

- Ca ... Capitaine Kira ? Marmonna la voix étrangement brisé de Shiro.

... De .. Shiro ? Le blond se tourna vers l'apprenti shinigami qui avait pris une teinte extraordinairement blanche ... Ho mon dieu ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne devait pas voir tout ce qu'il y avait là ! C'était trop horrible pour un enfant ! Tous ses monstres ... N'y avait-il pas la moindre onces d'humanité dans leurs êtres ? ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'écria Izuru.

- Le Seigneur Aizen m'a demandé de vous le ramener ! Avoua Alicia en sautillant, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il voulait que vous compreniez que ses menaces ne sont pas des menaces en l'air ! Enfin, avez vous fait un premier choix ?

Il devrait y passer ? ... C'était pitoyable ! ... Son regard se posa sur les écran disposés à l'improviste sur les tables ... Il devrait y passer ... Mais peut être qu'il pouvait gagner du temps ? ... Ils avaient montrés des images de Kurohime ... Peut-être n'étaient ils pas encore au courant qu'elle les avaient tous trahis ? ... Qui savait ? Il pouvait toujours tester ...

- La Cuarta ... Marmonna-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Alicia éclata de rire tapant même sur un bocal ... Alors ... Ils savaient ... Il aurait au moins essayé !

- Cela amusera beaucoup le Seigneur Aizen ! Assura cruellement Clarice. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte que cette bâtarde se reproduise !

Le blond du serrer les dents pour ne pas intervenir ... Ha, décidément, la vie n'avait pas dut être facile pour Kurohime et Shin ... Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de gagner du temps et c'était la seule solution qu'il ai trouvé ... Toute tentative d'évasion était totalement impossible ... Il était bien trop gardé pour tenter quoi que se soit, quant aux apprentis shinigamis ... Peut-être avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux trouverait un moyen de sortir, mais rien ne permettait de le garantir ! Et que dire de Shin et Shiro ? Ils étaient déjà dans une situation critique, il ne pouvait pas compter sur eux ...

La Soul Society était sans doute leur dernière chance, encore fallait-il qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils étaient emprisonnés et ... Qu'ils découvrent où ils étaient ... En réalité, les chances de s'enfuir d'ici était sans doute proche de zéro ... Mais il fallait qu'il y croit ! Personne ne les abandonnerait ... Pourvus qu'ils s'en sortent ...

- Et si tu devais choisir quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait qui ? Demanda avec curiosité Clarice.

- Sûrement pas vous ! Avoua franchement Izuru.

Une réponse qui ne plus pas particulièrement à l'Octavo Espada vu le regard sombre qu'elle lui lançât.

* * *

Kenpachi avait demandé l'autorisation d'aller au Hueco Mundo, accompagné de Yachiru et d'Hanataru qui s'était porter volontaire, tous espéraient que le Guerrier Sombre entrerait en contact avec lui, priant pour qu'il lui apporte de bonnes nouvelles et non pas des mauvaises ... Mais les chances de voir l'étrange Guerrier était sans doute proche de zéro, mais il ne désespérait pas ! Il fallait qu'il y croit ou sinon ... Bah, il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de garder la panthère chez eux en espérant qu'ils puissent la retenir de ne pas aller faire la peau à cet enfoiré d'Aizen.

- Kenpachi ! Soupira à ses cotés Yachiru. Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir gagner beaucoup de temps ?

- J'sais pas, ça commence déjà à être chaud et elle est pas conne ! Râla-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Faut à tout prix qu'on trouve quelque chose ! Sinon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle tuera tout ce qui osera se mettre entre elle et Aizen ...

- J'espère que Shin est encore vivant ! Je n'aimerais vraiment pas voir la panthère enragée !

En effet, le souvenir d'une femme envahie de colère et cherchant à sans prendre à Ichigo revint à la mémoire de l'ébène ... S'il n'y avait eu personne à ce moment, elle aurait sans doute réussit à tuer le rouquin à ce moment, mais voilà, la présence d'autant de Capitaine l'avait empêché de mettre à exécution son envie de meurtre ... Qui pourrait la stopper si jamais elle apprenait la vérité ? Ha ! Non, franchement, fallait qu'ils retrouvent les mômes avant qu'elle découvre la vérité ! Sinon, ils étaient mal barrés !

Il y eu un mouvement sur le coté, une présence qui ne se voulait pas furtive, il se tourna et haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir ses prières si vite exaucés : c'était le guerrier sombre qui était là ... Putain, c'était superbe ça ! Il avait jamais crut au bon dieu, mais là, il était franchement sur le point de changer d'avis à ce sujet ! Par contre, il semblait bien que cette personne avait eut quelques difficultés ! Le bas de sa cape avait flambé et quelques gouttes de sang tombaient à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lâcha froidement. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du risque que vous prenez en venant ici !

- Ça veut dire que le palais est pas loin d'ici ? Remarqua Hanataru. Si vous nous aviez dit où il était, nous ne serions pas venus là ...

- Si je vous avez dit où il était, vous auriez courus dedans en démolissant tout ! Cracha-t-elle froidement. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut être subtile et ne pas foncer dans le tas ! Repartez tout de suite !

- Désolé, j'peux pas r'partir tant que j'ai pas d'nouvelles ! Avoua franchement Kenpachi. On a réussi à cacher certaines infos, mais on peut pas prendre les autres pour des débiles ! Surtout pas une des mères ! Ça va être apocalyptique si jamais elle apprend ça !

- Croyez-vous que je ne le sache pas ? Je connais Grimmjow et je sais parfaitement de quoi elle est capable ! Mais, pour le moment, faite comme convenu ! Cela pourrait mettre en péril tout ce que je tente de faire ! Et ce serait vraiment dommage ! D'autant plus que pour le moment, il n'y a qu'une seule victime à déplorer !

- Qui ? S'impatienta soudainement Kenpachi.

- Je ne sais pas, un apprenti shinigami quelconque ! De toute façon, si vous voulez des nouvelles, je vais vous en donner de bonnes ! Shin et Shiro ne risquent pas de se faire tuer pour le moment, mais je n'envie pas leurs situations ! Quand au Capitaine, je ne sais pas encore où il est !

- Où ils sont ? S'écria le géant. Dis-moi tout de suite où ils sont, sinon, j'te jure que j'te fais la peau !

- Ce ne serait pas très judicieux ! Fit remarquer Yachiru. Tu te rends bien compte qu'il est le dernier moyen de pouvoir les sortir de là ?

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous pouvez douter de moi, je dois aussi vous avouez que les chances que je sauve vos amis sont presque inexistantes ! Mais, il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans l'ignorance pour le moment ! Les deux mômes sont en vie, c'est tout ce que je peux vous garantir ! ... Préparez vous à les récupérer n'importe quand !

Se préparer a les récupérer ? Mais dans quel état au juste ? Kenpachi craignait déjà de le demander ... Tss, ils allaient vraiment galérer pour trouver un moyen d'expliquer l'absence prolongé de Shin et Shiro ! Ça marchera plus longtemps ... Déjà pour se soir, tout le monde craignait d'être découvert ... La situation ne pourrait que s'empirer chaque jour ...

Le Guerrier ... Ou plutôt, la Guerrière Sombre ... Tourna les talons et sembla sur le point de partir, mais Hanataru s'interposa et la tension sembla soudainement augmenter, elle devait croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir ... Evidement ... Quel idiot ce môme !

- Vous, je ... Commença-t-elle en se mettant sur la défensive.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Le coupa le Vice Capitaine. Je ne veux que vous soigniez ! Vous êtes blessée, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça !

... Ha ! Les gars de la Quatrième Division ne changent jamais ! Putain, comment il pouvait penser à la soigner alors qu'elle ne leur avait rien donné de concret ! Ils ne connaissaient pas l'état exact de leurs troupes emprisonnée, savait que Shin et Shiro resteraient en vie, mais ne savait pas ce qui leurs arrivait et que dire du Capitaine Kira ? Rien ! Ils n'avaient rien de concret ! Alors pourquoi la remercier, elle ? Bordel de merde ! ... Putain, il pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne tente pas de les rouler dans la farine !

Elle prit une pose bien plus détendue et laissa faire le Vice Capitaine ... Ce qui fit grogner Yachiru qui croisa les bras sur son torse et tapa du pied sur le sol, jetant un regard sombre à ... Sa rival du moment ... Ha, mais quel idiot ce p'tit Yamada ! Faire un truc pareil devant la petite Rosée ! Il voulait qu'elle lui défonce la gueule ! La Guerrière se tourna vers elle, a priori intriguée par le comportement de la Vice Capitaine du géant ... Ce qui fit sourire sarcastiquement celui-ci.

- Yamada, t'sais qu'c'est pas une bonne idée de faire du rentre dedans à une bonne femme devant ta copine ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Pardon ? Lâcha le garçon en rougissant soudainement.

- T'es toujours aussi naïf, mon pauvre ! Soupira Kenpachi en se détournant, désespéré par le jeune homme.

Bordel, il pouvait pas se rendre compte que Yachiru était raide dingue de lui ? ... C'était pas pour rien qu'elle atterrissait, pied en avant, sur toutes les belles qui l'approchait ! Mais bon, Hanataru n'était peut être pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'était que "l'amour" ! ... A moins qu'il n'ait pas le courage d'affronter cette bataille là ? ... Ha ! Elle était loin l'époque où le faible, mais non moins valeureux, Hanataru Yamada prenait son courage à deux mains pour affronter le Capitaine Kuchiki ... Sans sabre et seulement pour laisser quelques instants à ses amis pour qu'ils puissent fuir !


	19. Chapitre 17 : Yasami

Aizen l'avait totalement épuisé ! C'était pas croyable ça ! A croire qu'il n'en avait jamais assez ce gars ! Shin se laissât aller dans ce lit où cet ignoble homme avait abusé de lui encore une fois ... Dans ce lit ... Où il avait aussi abusé de sa mère, où il l'avait prit de force ou non et où ils avaient fait un tas de chose ... Les trois amants ... Ou plutôt, le Seigneur et ses deux favoris en titre ... Un garçon et une fille ! Cela devait être plus valorisant d'avoir un amant de chaque sexe dans son lit ! Et, vu que les deux étaient indisponibles, il s'était tourné vers de la chair fraîche !

Il se releva et grimaça légèrement ... Putain, il y était pas allez de mains mortes ! Ce gars l'avait prit jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre d'épuisement ... Comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ? Il avait vraiment une putain d'endurance et c'était bien sûr laisser aller à l'intérieur de lui ! Cela le fit enrager bien plus que l'idée d'avoir sombré ... Ha, ça devait lui plaire à ce mégalo de voir son amant terrassé à cause de sa faiblesse ! Ouais, ça devait le faire bander ! ... Pourtant, Shin avait toujours crut qu'Aizen aimait un peu de résistance ... Peut être voulait-il s'adonner à quelques nouveaux jeu de son cru ? ... Et ce jeu, c'était sûrement "comment faire craquer les deux petits apprentis shinigami" ...

La porte s'ouvrit et le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers celle-ci. Ses joues s'enflammèrent brutalement en voyant Shiro et il tira la couverture pour recouvrir le bas de son corps ... Non pas qu'il soit pudique, mais ... En l'occurrence, là, il avait vraiment pas envie de montrer son corps souillé à son ami ! ... Surtout que les rôles avait faillit être inversés ... Ha, que se serait-il passé s'il ne s'était pas réveillé ? Est-ce qu'Aizen aurait violé ... Shiro ? ... Sans doute ! Cet homme ne reculerait sans doute devant rien pour pouvoir les faire souffrire et les torturer psychologiquement autant que possible ...

- Shin, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta l'argenté.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes pas, ça m'arrivait souvent ! Assura Shin avec un sourire forcé. Faut pas t'en faire, pense plutôt à protéger tes arrières !

Shiro secoua doucement la tête, sans doute désespéré par le cas de son ami. Il le vit s'approcher avec une mine soucieuse et s'installer sur le bord du lit. Son visage était d'un pâleur alarmante ! Il avait dut voir ou entendre certaines choses bien désagréables et le bleuté se demanda si ce n'était pas la condition des autres apprentis shinigami qui inquiétait Shiro ... Evidement ... Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas la moindre nouvelle de ses hommes tout comme du Capitaine Kira ... A moins qu'il n'ai eu des nouvelles d'eux ? ...

- Qu'est c'qui a ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant sur le ventre, posa sa tête contre ses bras. T'as l'air soucieux ...

- Je crois bien qu'Aizen se sert de nous contre le Capitaine Kira. Avoua franchement l'argenté. Lorsque je suis sortis, cette Espada ... Alicia ... Elle m'a emmenée jusqu'au laboratoire et je l'ai vus ...

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il avait l'air en bonne santé, mais ... J'sais pas ... J'ai l'impression qu'ils lui mettent une pression pas possible et ils parlaient d'une expérience ... Et ... Ils ont dit un truc qui m'a franchement foutu les boules ...

Shin pencha légèrement la tête et fixa le jeune apprenti shinigami, se doutant qu'il lui donnerait les informations ... Mais, cela avait tout de même quelque chose de troublant ... L'Octavo et la Noventa étaient ... Tarées ! ... Y avait bien des barges dans ce putain de château, mais alors elles ? Franchement ... Elles avaient des idées assez troublantes ! ... Quand on leurs parlait, on avait qu'une envie : se casser rapidement de là, parce que franchement, même pour des tarées, elles étaient vraiment terrifiantes !

- Le Capitaine Izuru doit choisir quelqu'un et je crois bien que c'est pour ... Pour ... Pour avoir un enfant ...

- Quoi ? S'indigna Shin avec horreur. Comment ça pour avoir un enfant ? Aizen veut pas voir naître d'enfant ici !

- Je crois qu'il a autorisé cela pour nuire moralement au Capitaine ... Mais, je crois qu'il va essayé de gagner du temps ... En tout cas, il le force à coopérer en nous utilisant ... Je hais de plus en plus ce mec ! Il est répugnant ! Comment fait-il pour être comme ça ?

- Ouais, bah, fait gaffe à c'que tu pourrais dire de lui quand t'es devant lui ! Soupira Shin en se retournant. Il rigole pas c'mec !

Le bleuté tira sur la couverture et descendit enfin du lit, entourant la couverture pour se dissimuler en dessous. Il n'avait aucune envie de gêner son ami, cela devait le mettre mal à l'aise de le voir ... Faire avec Aizen ... Tellement qu'il était partit en courant ... Et que là, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder, se concentrant plutôt sur un des murs immaculés du château !

- Hé, tu vas où ? Demanda intrigué Shiro.

- M'balader dans Las Noches pour me faire violer dans l'couloir ... Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier digne de sa mère.

- Arrête de déconner !

- J'vais juste prendre une douche ! ... Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Shiro lâcha un petit grognement et le bleuté se dirigea vers la salle de bain, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui ... Combien de temps encore devraient-ils restés ici ? ... Chaque jour, Aizen recommencerait à leur faire subir son étrange procédé de torture psychologique ... Abuser de lui pour faire souffrire Shiro ... Bah, c'était pas comme si c'était le contraire ! Shin était habitué à devoir subir ce genre d'assaut répété, mais l'argenté, lui, c'était un hétéro ... Alors qu'un homme lui monte dessus et s'impose ... Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aizen l'avait pas encore pris ?

... Parce qu'il attendait le bon moment ? ... Parce qu'il voulait choisir de l'instant où il violerait Shiro ? ... Pour le moment, il lui montrait ce qu'il pouvait faire à un homme en lui montrant ce qu'il faisait à Shin ... Et pour qu'il sache comment il serait ... Un jour, les rôles seraient inversés ! ... Le bleuté prit conscience qu'il devait trouver un moyen de gagner du temps ! Il savait ce qui plaisait à Aizen, alors, il devrait jouer là dessus pour empêcher Shiro de devenir la victime ! ... Tout, il ferait tout pour son ami !

* * *

Grimmjow avait encore réussis à s'enfuir ... En même temps, fallait vraiment être con pour croire qu'on pouvait l'empêcher de se substituer à sa garde rapproche, qui alors était composé d'un Kenpachi plus râleur que jamais, d'un Renji plus pensif et perdu que son Vice Capitaine et d'une Tatsuki plus nerveuse qu'une puce qui saute partout ! C'était à se demander ce qui se passait ! ... Oui, parce qu'il se passait quelque chose ... Ils avaient tous une mine soucieuse et même dans la rue, beaucoup avait des mines soucieuses et ...

Et ... Tient, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait encore ? ... Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route et fronça les sourcils ... Elle avait décidée de se soustraire à ses gardiens parce qu'elle ... Parce qu'elle ... Avait eut une drôle d'impression comme maintenant ? ... Non, ce n'était pas ça ! ... C'était clairement pas ça ! Elle avait juste envie de jouer à cache-cache ! Voilà tout ! Mais tout de même ... Elle avait eu une bonne raison de s'enfuir ... Et ça ... Cache-cache ... C'était une "bonne raison" ...

Quelque chose clochait en elle, Grimmjow le savait, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus ... Souvent ... Ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais de temps en temps, elle avait l'impression d'oublier certaines choses, comme par exemple ... Des ... Sentiments ... Pas la joie et le bonheur ! Pas l'envie de s'amuser et de savourer ses victoires, non ... Tous ses sentiments "négatifs" ... Elle avait l'impression d'oublier ... Ce qu'était le "soucis" ou la "crainte" ... C'était ... Bizarre, non ? En fait ... Peut être que quelqu'un la droguait sans qu'elle le sache ? Ouais ! C'était comme si elle arrêtait pas de fumer des trucs cheloux ou de prendre des champignons ! Elle irait voir se soir la cuisinière pour voir si celle-ci rajoutait pas un truc "chelou" à ses plats ...

Tient, en fait, où était elle ? Haussant les sourcils, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était proche de l'Académie des Shinigami ! Ha, bah tient ! Elle allait chercher Kurohime pour qu'elle puisse entrer, non ? Elle allait faire comme les mamans humaines elles font ! Vous savez ? Hurler comme des malades en agitant la main pour que leurs enfants chéris les remarquent facilement et fois de Grimmjow, personne ne serait plus douée qu'elle pour ce procédé !

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à aller dans la cour, cherchant sa fille du regard et ne tarda pas à la découvrir.

- KU-RO-HI-MEEEEEEEE ! Cria-t-elle en agitant le bras au dessus de sa tête. Maman est venue te rendre visite ! Ma petite chérie ! Tu viens faire un bisou à ta môman ? Dit ! KU-RO-HI-MEEEEEEE ! Je t'aime !

- Maman ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

- Maman a pas le droit de venir rendre une visite à ses enfants ? Lâcha-t-elle joyeusement avant de se tourner, cherchant son fils. Où est mon petit bébé ? Il est encore dans les toilettes pour tirer son coup ? Ho le vilain garçon ! J'le savais que j'aurais dut le castrer !

- Maman ! Protesta l'ébène en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ?

Oui, elle savait, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vus Shin et ... Et ...

... Et ... Son regard se troubla ... Là ! Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ... Là, juste à l'instant ... Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse en fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce n'était pas malin ! Elle devenait sénile à son âge ? Rolala, ils allaient s'moquer d'elle à la Soul Society si elle leur disait la vérité ! Jamais ... Jamais elle ne ferrait un truc pareil ! De toute façon, cela n'avait absolument rien d'inquiétant !

Reconnaissant l'énergie spirituelle du Lutin de Glace, elle décida de le rejoindre, en oubliant la présence de sa fille qu'elle planta sur place, utilisant le Sonido pour le rejoindre en peu de temps et elle nota la présence de Byakuya et de la blonde qui l'avait si "chaleureusement" accueillie à son arrivée ici ! Elle ne se formalisa pas des présences et se jeta sur le bleuté, le serrant avec force en ronronnant bruyamment contre lui.

- Lutin, lutin, je t'ai attrapé, exauce tout mes souhaits ! Décréta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Soupira Byakuya, désespéré. Croyez-vous que c'est le moment de jouer ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, prenant une mine boudeuse. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser jouer ? Suis-je donc si méchante ?

Elle croisa le regard désespéré du noble qui secouait doucement la tête et vu qu'il n'ajoutait rien de plus, elle reporta son attention sur le pauvre petit Capitaine aux cheveux bleutés sur lequel elle était assise à califourchon, pour son plus grand malheur, elle se rapprocha de lui et cela sembla le mettre mal à l'aise, vu la rougeur de ses joues.

- Lutin, exauce mon souhait ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire carnassier. Couche avec Shin !

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla-t-il, devenant encore plus rouge.

- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! Lâcha-t-elle en se relevant. Bon, alors, j'ai soif ! On va voir Kenpachi ?

- Alors, pendant que son fils risque sa vie, cette nana s'amuse, atteinte du syndrome de Peter Pan ? Lâcha froidement la blonde.

... Pendant que son fils ... Risquer sa vie ? ... Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle chantait cette nana ? Son fils, il était juste cher Orihime, ce soir et ... Puis ... Pourquoi elle sortait une ânerie pareille ? ... C'était quoi son délire ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha Grimmjow, perdant son sourire. Qu'es c'tu racontes comme connerie blondasse ?

- Jaggerjack, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lâcha sèchement Byakuya, lançant un regard plein de reproche à la blonde. Shin est juste de sortie avec sa classe, ils reviendront rapidement !

... Ha ? ... Ce n'était que ça ? Ho oui ! D'accord ! Normal qu'elle croit qu'il soit en danger ! Bah ouais, sur terre, y avait un tas d'Hollow et tout le reste ! Ouais ... C'était ... Non, c'était pas ça ! ... Cette fois, elle oublierait pas son inquiétude ! C'était hors de question ! Elle en aurait le cœur net et ne partirait pas sans avoir eut quelques réponses à toutes ses questions qui lui prenait alors la tête !

Byakuya attrapa le bras de la blonde et sembla sur le point de partir, Toshiro se rapprochant d'elle et ... Il sembla sur le point d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais elle le repoussa de son chemin et tira le manche du kimono du Noble pour l'écarter lui aussi de son chemin, sans la moindre douceur, elle agrippa la blonde pour la pousser violemment contre le mur, consciente que cette bouffonne serait la seule personne qui accepterait de lui dire quelque chose en cet instant.

- Dis-moi tout c'que tu sais où je te jure de t'arracher la langue ! Cracha la bleutée avec rage.

Elle sentit que Byakuya se rapprochait et fit augmenter dangereusement sa pression spirituelle, fixant avec rage la blonde qui sembla se rendre compte que cette menace était véritable ! Les mains du noble tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise, mais Grimmjow n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire en cet instant et était bien décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau ! Même si pour ça, elle devait s'en prendre directement à Byakuya et à tous les autres ! Qu'est ce qui ce passait ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passait bordel de merde ? Où était Shin ! Où était il ? Elle ne partirait pas sans savoir et personne ne lui ferait oublier qu'elle avait peur pour lui, pour sa chair ... Pour son enfant !

- Parles où je te jure que tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontrée ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Votre fils et bien d'autres apprentis shinigami sont aux mains d'Aizen Sosuke ! Répliqua la blonde.

... Ha ? ... Son fils était ... A Las Noches ... ?

- Kiriama ! Hurla Byakuya.

... Las Noches ... Ses mains se desserrèrent, relâchant la blonde ...

- Quoi ? Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire tuer par cette furie !

... Las Noches ... Las Noches ... SON FILS ETAIT A LAS NOCHES !

- Kiriama, allez-vous en ! Hurla Toshiro.

Son fils ...

- J'ai ...Mal ... Avoua franchement Grimmjow.

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Murmura Byakuya.

- J'ai mal, bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid.

- Hitsugaya, allez vite chercher Inoue ! Ordonna le noble avant de reporter toute son attention sur elle. Jaggerjack Schiffer, il faut vous allongez ...

- Tu crois que c'est l'moment d'penser à m'faire des trucs pas nets ? Hurla-t-elle en tentant de se détacher de son emprise. Bande de bâtards ! Depuis quand ? Depuis quand Shin est là bas ? Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ? J'vais l'chercher !

- Grimmjow, allonges-toi ! Hurla l'ébène, perdant totalement patience.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait son nom ... Elle le fixa, choquée et remarqua qu'il semblait très inquiet ... Pourquoi ? ... Le regard bleu se posa sur le sol et elle remarqua alors qu'une mare de sang était entrain de se former sous elle ... Une mare qui ne faisait que s'agrandir et elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

- Mon bébé ? Gémit-elle faiblement. Pas encore ...

* * *

Orihime sortait de la pièce d'occultation et fixa les personnes présentes qui semblaient toutes bien plus nerveuses les un que les autres ... Et pour cause : Grimmjow avait faillit faire une fausse couche ... Et tout cela à cause de qui ? Hein ? A cause d'une blondasse qui était tout simplement jalouse de voir le noble, Byakuya Kuchiki, s'occuper plus d'une Arrancar plutôt qu'elle ! Ha ! Qu'elle était pathétique cette bonne femme !

- Où est Kiriama ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement à Hitsugaya.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle doit s'expliquer auprès du capitaine Kyoraku pour ses paroles. Avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Comment va Jaggerjack Schiffer ?

- Elle est tirée d'affaire, ne vous inquiétez plus pour elle, mais surtout, ne la laisser pas sortir de sa chambre ! ... Quitte à utiliser le Kido pour la paralyser ! Moi, je dois régler un petit problème ...

Ho oui, elle ne laisserait sûrement pas passer une telle chose ! Utilisant le shunpo pour rejoindre la Première Division, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de réunion où Kyoraku semblait se déchaîner ... Des ordres avaient été donnés : personne ne devait faire mention de la capture de cette classe devant les civils et ... Grimmjow en était encore une ... Et le sera jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accouchée de son enfant !

Orihime croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant patiemment que le Commandant des Armées en ait fini, elle capta le regard d'Ise qui sembla comprendre que Kiriama n'en aurait pas fini ... Evidement qu'elle n'en aurait pas fini ! Cette idiote, elle avait agit de façon inconsidérée ! Elle aurait dut le savoir qu'en agissant de la sorte, il y aurait des répercutions ! Vivement qu'il ait fini ... Vivement ... Qu'il ait ... Fini ...

Kyoraku se tut et la rousse lui lança un regard, se demandant s'il avait fini, mais en fait, il semblait s'être interrompu en la voyant et ... Vu son regard ... Il semblait avoir peur ... Pourtant, Orihime n'était pas connue pour être un danger, mais lorsqu'elle était en colère ... Alors là, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus personne sur son chemin ! Heureusement, depuis qu'elle était entrée en poste, on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une mains les fois où elle s'était mise dans cette état de rage ...

- Vous pouvez y aller. Décida soudainement le Commandant en chef en s'installant nerveusement.

- Commandant ? Souffla étonnée et offusquée Ise.

- Je crois qu'elle va vite comprendre que ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de faire ce ... Genre de chose ...

Il toussota et fit semblant de reporter son attention sur ses dossiers, se cachant presque derrière comme pour se protéger d'une bombe lancée là et ... Il avait raison ... Kiriama se tourna vers Orihime et celle-ci ne chercha même pas à cacher son hostilité du moment et cela parut déstabiliser la blonde qui hésita à avancer.

- Orihime ? Lâcha surprise Shihouin. Qu'es c'tu fait là ma belle ?

- Une affaire personnelle ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement, décroissant ses bras en s'avançant vers sa proie du moment. Vous ! ... VOUS ! Je vais vous apprendre à dévoiler des informations aussi capitales à une femme qui est dans un état "instable" !

- Pardon, mais, j'ai préférée dire la vérité que de me retrouver égorgée par cette furie ! Déclara la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Cette personne est un danger ! Nous ne devrions même pas lui laisser l'autorisation de se promener librement ! Elle devrait être enfermer comme un animal ! C'est tout ...

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, Orihime l'ayant giflée avec une telle force qu'elle était tombée sur le coté. Jamais ... Jamais on n'enfermerait Grimmjow ! Pas ici ! Et il était hors de question de laisser une idiote dire de telle chose !

- Espèce de sale garce ! Hurla la rousse avec rage. Je ne vous laisserez pas dire du mal d'elle ! Vous ne savez rien ... Rien de ce qu'elle a vécus jusqu'alors, alors fermez là et repartez tout de suite ! Que je ne vous revois jamais !

- Ho, t'inquiètes pas Orihime, j'vais lui arracher ses yeux à cette pétasse ! Promit la voix claire de Tatsuki.

Se tournant vers son ami, Orihime constata qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même état de rage ... Sauf qu'elle ... Elle semblait bien décidée à mettre fin au jour de Kiriama ! L'ébène se jeta donc sur la blonde sous le regard ébahis de Kyoraku et Shihouin, tout deux ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir face à ce genre de comportement et le Commandant des Armées hurla à Tatsuki de se stopper, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de l'ébène qui semblait bien décidée à arracher les boucles blondes et à lui casser tout ses membres.

Des personnes passants dans le coin, sûrement alertées par les différents hurlements, intervinrent et heureusement, Kenpachi était dans le lot. Il n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser Tatsuki et la maintint fermement.

- Lâches-moi ! Hurla-t-elle de rage. J'vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté à cette pétasse ! Lâches-moi !

- Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? S'écria Ichigo qui s'était pris un coup au visage. Orihime, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue ?

En effet, la rousse avait fixée la bataille en ayant bien pris soin de croiser de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle lança un regard froid à Ichigo qui se recula d'un pas et pointa Kiriama, que Rukia aidait à se relever.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de l'aider ? Hurla-t-elle. J'aurais plutôt été tenté d'aider Tatsuki à lui briser la nuque ! Alors, autant que je regarde, non ?

- Mais, enfin, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Cette pétasse a avoué à Grimmjow que son fils est aux mains d'Aizen ! Grimmjow a eut un tel choc qu'elle a faillit faire une fausse couche ! Ichigo, je te promet une chose ! Si jamais je la revois, je lui arracherais vraiment les yeux ! Qu'elle n'approche plus jamais de Grimmjow ! Plus jamais !

Sur ses mots, Orihime tourna les talons et s'en alla.


	20. Chapitre 18 : Torture Moral

**Avertissement : **Yaoi, Viol et Scène plutôt ... Hot ! Vous êtes prévenus !

**Note de la correctrice : **Attention les yeux ! ! ! ! sortez les mouchoirs ! ! et prévoyez les seaux ! ! !

**Note d'Axel :** ... A ce point ? ...

* * *

Aizen les avaient laissé tranquille pendant plusieurs jours ... C'était étrange de savoir qu'il leurs laissait autant de répit ... Etrange et inquiétant à la fois : Shin était persuadé que cela ne présageait rien de bon et même s'il n'était pas bien fort, son instinct ne lui avait jamais mentit ! En tout cas, cela avait permis de faire disparaître le malaise qui s'était formé entre le bleuté et son camarade ... Ils avaient également put avoir des nouvelles des apprentis shinigami qui avaient de quoi boire et de quoi manger, mais sans plus ... Ils étaient traités comme des animaux ... Mais ne subissaient aucune violence ...

Ce matin, Aizen était venus chercher Shiro et l'avait emporté en compagnie de Clarice qui souriait étrangement, il avait laissé sur place Alicia qui l'avait alors fixée comme un chat fixerait la petite souris avec laquelle elle veut jouer ! Elle l'avait laissée manger, ne le lâchant pas du regard ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore cette tarée ? Il aimait vraiment pas cette situation, mais alors ... Pas du tout ... Cette malade, il la détestait ! Elle avait si souvent tenté de l'emporter dans son laboratoire pour expérimenter des choses sur lui ... Et là, il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande fraîche ... Qu'elle convoitait avec avidité !

Frissonnant, il ne réussit pas à finir son assiette et la repoussa.

- Ha, tu as enfin fini ! Lâcha-t-elle avec satisfaction en se rapprochant. Je vais pouvoir te préparer alors !

Le quoi ? Il sauta de sa chaise et s'écarta d'elle, prenant une pose défensive ce qui ne fit que l'amuser, elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et secoua la tête, l'air faussement triste. Elle utilisa sans doute le sonido vu qu'elle disparut du champ de vision de Shin et il la sentit, juste derrière lui ... Il se figea, conscient que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas lui échapper. Alicia agrippa ses épaules.

- Tu dois obéir, Shin, tu dois être gentil ! Souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Le Seigneur Aizen m'a bien dit qu'il fallait que tu sois prêt à son retour ...

- Prêt ? Lâcha le bleuté, avalant difficilement.

- Oui, prêt à l'accueillir comme il se doit ! Je suis contente d'avoir été choisi pour ... Te préparer à ça ... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ...

Son ton chantonnant n'avait absolument rien de rassurant et même au contraire ! C'était de plus en plus flippant ! Et sentir ses mains le frôler ... Etait-ce encore pire que de sentir les mains d'Aizen sur lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais franchement, quitte à choisir, il préférait se pendre ! Grimaçant de dégoût, il sentit les mains d'Alicia se glisser sur son obi et le défaire sans la moindre pudeur ... Elle s'écarta de lui et jeta le morceau de tissus par dessus sa tête.

- Allez, déshabille toi ! Ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua le jeune apprentis shinigami.

- Je t'ai dis que je devais te préparer pour le Seigneur Aizen, alors déshabilles-toi ! A moins que tu veuilles qu'Aizen s'occupe de toi ? Sauf que je te préviens : il sera bien moins patient que moi et je dirais même que ... Tu risque de t'en prendre plein la gueule ...

Ouais, il risquait un peu de ça ! ... Frissonnant, rien que d'y penser, Shin décida d'obtempérer, à contre cœur ... Retirant son kimono et le laissant tomber sur la chaise, il jeta un coup d'œil à Alicia qui avait croisé les jambes et ne loupait absolument rien de ce qu'il offrait alors. Cet examen dont il faisait preuve le fit frissonner d'horreur et il continua, retirant le obi de son hakama et laissant ce dernier tomber au sol. Son boxer suivit rapidement le reste des vêtements et il se tournât vers la Noventa ... Qui le dévorait littéralement de son regard de prédatrice.

- En te regardant, comme ça, je me demande comment tu as fait pour m'échapper ! Lâcha-t-elle chaudement. Tu es splendide ! Dommage que le Seigneur Aizen n'accepte pas de voir le sang de ton père se transmettre ! Je t'aurais fait mien si cela avait été le cas ...

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes ! Répliqua sèchement Shin.

- Ha, est-ce donc ça que les shinigami apprennent en premier : l'arrogance ? Aller, installes-toi sur le lit !

Putain, elle aimait donner des ordres elle ! De nouveau, il frissonna en allant s'installer sur le lit, l'Espada le quittant pour aller fouiller dans la commode, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Shin. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa la rosée qui ouvrait et refermait les tiroirs les un après les autres. Elle lâcha un cri victorieux et sortit ... Non, attendez, c'était du délire ça ! ... Elle sortit des menottes, ce qui semblait être un collier et tout un tas de trucs qui ne présageait réellement rien de bon ... Aizen était définitivement un sadique ! Un gros sadique dominateur et super pervers ! Comment il pouvait avoir des trucs pareils ?

Alicia regarda plusieurs étranges instruments, il y avait même une cravache et le bleuté se sentit soulagé lorsqu'elle la reposa. Elle prit la paire de menotte et la fit tourner autour de son doigt et se tourna vers lui, le fixant comme pour jauger la chose. Elle finit par prendre aussi le collier où une chaîne pendait ... Et s'approcha, s'installant aux cotés du bleuté qui pensait vraiment à prendre ses jambes à son cou ... Putain, même à poil, il était persuadé qu'il risquait moins dehors que dedans ! C'était trop ... Chelou ! Fuir ... Ou ne pas fuir ... Telle était la question du jour ... Il frissonna une nouvelle fois de dégoût et se demanda si après ça, il pourrait seulement se regarder dans une glace !

L'Arrancar chantonna tout en l'attrapant au bras pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle et entreprit de lui mettre le collier ... Le ... Préparer, hein ? ... Putain, mais le préparer à quoi ? A du SM ? Il avait pas envie lui ! C'était désagréable ! Autant que la sensation qu'il ressentait depuis un moment ... D'ailleurs, sentir les doigts de cette femme sur lui le rendait malade ! ... Pour preuve, il avait bien l'impression que la température de son corps avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés ! Comment il pouvait faire pour se sortir de là ? ... Alicia le força à se retourner et lui mit les menottes ... Et voilà, il devait ressembler à un joli petit chien ...

- Est-ce que Shiro sera là ? Demanda-t-il, sa gorge se nouant.

- Je ne sais pas ! Dit elle négligemment. Je sais juste qu'il voulait que tu sois près à l'accueillir et bien soumis ! ... Et il veut pouvoir te pénétrer sans que tu en souffres ! Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que cela ressemble à un viol ... Et cela n'en sera pas un, vu que tu vas aussi jouir ...

Elle tira légèrement sur la chaîne accrochée vers l'arrière du collier et l'accrocha aux menottes ... Alors ... C'était pas une laisse ? Mais bon, il portait quand même un collier ! Les mains de la Noventa glissèrent sur ses cotes, caressant son ventre et glissant plus bas, allant jusqu'à frôler son membre ...

- Tu le sens ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, la lui mordillant doucement. C'est le Désir ... L'Envie ... Ma petite surprise fait effet ?

- Petite surprise ? Répéta incrédule Shin.

- Dans le repas, j'ai glissée quelques petits médicaments, pour que tu te détentes ... Et que tu apprécies tout ce que te fera le Seigneur Aizen ...

Des médicaments ? Putain, la salope ! Il aurait dut s'en douter ! Pourquoi ne s'était il pas méfié ? Il connaissait pourtant le genre de cette nana ! C'était une femme sournoise et sans le moindre scrupule ! Pour faire plaisir à son Seigneur, elle ne reculait devant rien pour accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes ! Même les plus sinistres ... Comme celle ci, d'ailleurs !

Alicia le délaissa, retournant jusqu'à la commode pour récupérer du matériel ... Un sex toy et un tube de lubrifiant ... Elle était bien décidée à le préparer et à fond en plus ! Elle prit également un bandeau et revint, toujours aussi chantonnante ... Ça devait la faire mouiller de préparer l'homme que son Seigneur aller se faire ! Elle jeta le tout sur le lit et remonta dessus, poussant Shin qui retomba sur le dos, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui écarter les jambes et soupira de contentement, appréciant la vue à sa façon ... Le pire, c'est qu'il pouvait parfaitement la voir ! Putain, c'était de plus en plus ... Humiliant et ... Les effets der médicaments ... Laissaient entendre que c'était le contraire qui se déroulerait alors ...

Il l'a vit mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts ... Et il l'a vis également diriger ses doigts entre ses jambes ... Il sentit ses doigts froids frôler son intimité et bientôt, il sentit les doigtes entrer en lui. La Noventa arborait un sourire ... Sadique et pervers ... Elle aimait ce qu'elle était entrain de lui faire ... Elle aimait le voir bander alors qu'elle savait qu'il répugnait totalement ce contact ... Elle était ... Ignoble et il la tuerait pour ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ! ... Il trouverait un moyen de la tuer ! ...

Après avoir appliquer du lubrifiant à l'intérieur, elle retira ses doigts et se concentra sur le gode, appliquant du liquide dessus avant de le diriger vers son antre ... Il lui ferait payer ! ... Des larmes de rage glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il sentait en lui entrer le gode ... Elle payerait ... Elle payerait ! ...

- J'te crèverais ! Lui promit-il.

Elle aborda un sourire encore plus sadique et acheva la tâche avant de remonter jusqu'à lui pour lécher ses larmes.

- J'attendrais de voir. Murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

Sur ses mots, Alicia attrapa le bandeau et le mit sur ses yeux, le rendant aveugle à la fin de cette pitoyable scène ... Elle devait le préparer ... Le détruire ! Oui ! ... L'humilier au plus haut point ... Pour qu'il soit totalement soumis à la suite ... A ce qu'allait lui faire ensuite Aizen ...

* * *

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit le Seigneur Aizen.

- Tout va bien ! Mentit Shiro.

Non ... Ça n'allait pas ... Mais alors pas du tout ! ... Il éprouvait une étrange sensation depuis un petit moment déjà ... Son corps s'était réchauffé et ... Il félicita ses vêtements d'être aussi large ! Au moins, personne ne remarquerait qu'il était entrain de bander comme pas possible ! Putain ... C'était sûrement cette pétasse de Noventa qui avait foutu quelque chose dans leurs aliments ! Et ... L'argenté soupçonnait le brun de connaître son véritable état ...

Il était le Roi de Las Noches ! Celui qui tirait toute les ficelles et ... Il avait toujours tout un tas de coup d'avance par rapport à ses adversaires ! Il ne pouvait simplement pas prévoir ce que les gens impulsifs allait faire ... Comme pour Grimmjow qui avait toujours échappée à son contrôle ! ... Et maintenant plus que jamais ! Autrement, il arrivait à manipuler tout le monde et arrivait à tendre des pièges à ses ennemis les plus redoutable ... Il devait souvent jouer aux échecs ce salaud ! Et devait toujours l'emporter ...

- Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ? Insista le brun. Vous me semblez malade ...

- C'est ce labo, y aller, ça me retourne l'estomac ! Improvisa l'argenté.

Encore une fois, ils étaient aller voir le Capitaine Kira et une fois encore, il lui avait demandé de choisir une Arrancar ... Exclue la Cuarta ... Et ... Le blond avait choisi la Tiercera ... Il n'avait pas basé son choix sur les impressions, Shiro le soupçonnait même d'avoir choisi cette guerrière là par soucis de "stratégie" ... Shiro se souvenait parfaitement de l'état de Grimmjow lorsqu'ils étaient partis, alors, faire porter un enfant à une Arrancar, c'était la rendre inapte au combat ... Se débarrasser d'une adversaire puissante pour les prochains mois ...

Aizen se rapprocha et passa son bras sur ses épaules, le tirant ... Jugeant sans doute qu'il n'allait pas assez vite ... Et sentir ce contacte le répugna totalement ... Mais le fit frissonner ... Pourquoi sa peau était elle devenue si sensible ? ... Alicia avait donc vraiment droguée la bouffe ? Jetant un regard au brun, il capta son regard brillant de malice et d'amusement ... Ouais, elle l'avait droguée ! ...

- Vous êtes un salaud ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Shiro.

- Attends au moins la fin de cette journée pour me dire des choses aussi blessantes, Inoue ... Murmura le Seigneur de Las Noches contre son oreille. Tu vas voir, j'ai de belles surprises pour toi ... Et cette fois, Shin ne sera pas le seul à prendre ...

Il poussa les portes de son appartement ... Et une véritable décharge traversa Shiro qui écarquilla les yeux ... Shin était allongé sur le lit, ses bras sûrement liés dans le dos, un bandeau sur les yeux et gémissant tandis qu'Alicia était entrain de lui faire une ... Non, c'était un cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar ...

- Alicia, t'avais-je demandé d'aller si loin ? Demanda avec amusement Aizen qui poussa Shiro à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Désolé ! Dit-elle en se relevant. C'était trop tentant ... Pardonnez mon initiative ! ...

La Noventa descendis alors du lit, s'inclina devant son Seigneur et ... S'en alla, tout simplement ... Putain ... C'était quoi ça ? ... C'était quoi ce bordel ? Frissonnant brutalement, il essaya de se reculer, mais Aizen le tenait toujours fermement, le rapprochant même du lit où Shin s'agitait nerveusement, ses jambes se repliant alors que son érection devait lui faire un mal de chien ! ... Le sex toy enfoncé dans son intimité semblait vibrer à l'intérieur du corps du garçon, le torturant plus encore ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te voit pas. Murmura le brun à son oreille. Il ne se doute même pas de ta présence ici ... Et regarde le ... N'est-il pas beau ? ... N'est-il pas ... Magnifique ? ... Regarde sa peau qui est terrassé par le désir ... Par l'envie ... Regarde son corps tremblant ... Sa peau ... Son sexe ...

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se plaça derrière lui, ses mains venant caresser son torse toujours recouvert et se glissant subtilement entre les tissus ... Et Shiro continuait de fixer le corps du bleuté ... Un corps qui lui paraissait plus sensuel que jamais ! Sa peau brillait d'un voile de sueur et ses boutons de chairs avaient durcis ... Son membre semblait palpité, menaçant sans doute d'exploser en tout instant ... Et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche était une mélodie emprunte de luxure ... Il était ... Magnifique ...

- Il ne saura jamais que c'est toi qui l'a pris ... Murmura le brun à son oreille. Je suis sûr que ... Tu le veux ... Alors ... Laisses-toi aller ... De toute façon, même s'il venait à apprendre ce qui c'est passé ici ... Personne ne t'en voudra ... Tu n'auras fait que m'obéir ! ... Pour sauver tes amis ... Pour sauver le Capitaine Kira ... Pour sauver Shin, n'est-ce pas ? ... Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller et lui montrer ...

Les mains ouvrirent le kimono et se glissèrent jusqu'à son hakama, se glissant à l'intérieur et se glissant dans le sous vêtement pour aller caresser son membre, le frôlant et utilisant tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'amour pour s'en servir contre l'argenté qui était déjà dans un putain d'état de merde ! ... La main se montrait extrêmement ... Efficace ...

- A quel point tu le désires ...

... Depuis quand Shiro désirait-il Shin ? ... Depuis quand ... ? ... Il ne l'avait jamais désiré ! C'était pas possible ! C'était un gars et lui, il aimait les filles ! ... LES FILLES ! ... Même s'il était jamais sortit avec qui que se soit, il aimait les filles ... Mais là ... Il désirait Shin ... Plus il le regardait et plus il désirait Shin ! Il avait envie de le prendre comme l'avait fait Aizen ... Comme l'avait fait d'autres personnes aussi ... Ce corps ... Cette chair ... Allongée et totalement offerte ...

Personne ne saurait ... Personne ne saurait que c'était lui qui l'avait pris ... Là ... A moins qu'Aizen ne le lui dise ? ... Il le lui dirait ... Il lui dirait un jour, ne serait ce que pour pouvoir les torturer moralement ! Il ne le prendrait pas ! Il ne devait pas le prendre ! Shiro paniqua et tenta de reculer, ayant oublié qu'Aizen se trouvait juste là et il sursauta en sentant le corps de l'homme. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête emprisonnée et il sentit les mains du brun le presser d'avantage, continuant de le masser avec vigueur ... Et puis ... Soudainement ... Il sentit contre ses fesses la bosse qui s'était former dans l'hakama d'Aizen ...

- Lâchez-moi, je ne ferais pas ça ! Murmura-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas comme vous !

- Si, tu es comme moi, Inoue ... Assura Aizen à son oreille. Tu es ... Comme moi ... Tu es presque ... Mon fils ...

Shiro écarquilla les yeux et cette fois, plus que jamais, il se débattit, bien décidé à se défaire de cette étreinte, de ce rapprochement, de cette situation écœurante ! Il venait de comprendre que le Seigneur de Las Noches n'était pas que sadique, mais qu'il était empli de folie ! Il était fou ! ... Il n'était pas son fils ! Son père ! ... Les mains d'Aizen se resserrèrent sur ses bras, le maintenant fermement contre son torse, son nez caressant sa joue comme pour ... Le renifler ... Il était malade ! ... Il était complètement malade !

- Je sais qui est ton père, Inoue. Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Je l'ai ... Sentit ...

- Seigneur Aizen ? Gémit Shin sur le lit. Vous êtes ... Là ... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? ...

- Veux-tu que je lui dise ? Demanda avec amusement Aizen, toujours dans un murmure.

- Non ! Lâcha suppliant Shiro. Pitié, ne lui dites pas ! ...

S'il lui disait ... Alors ... Tout le monde ... Saurait ! ... Et il n'avait pas envie ! ... Il n'avait pas envie qu'on découvre la vérité à son sujet ... Jamais ... Pour tout le monde, il était le fils d'Orihime Inoue et de Kurosaki Ichigo ... Deux héros de la guerre précédente ... Et si on apprenait qui était son père ... On le détesterait et ... Shin le haïrais ! ... Pour toujours ! ... Et jamais plus ils n'aurait l'occasion de ressortir ensemble comme des amis !

- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Déclara Aizen avant de le relâcher et de s'avancer vers Shin. Désolé, mon petit ... J'ai envie de voir comment ton corps réagirait avec ... D'autres personnes ... Evidement, Alicia en a trop fait ... Tu es si alléchant comme cela ... Ecarte encore un peu les jambes ...

Le bleuté émit un gémissement de frustration et obtempéra ... Offrant une vue bien plus alléchante de cet endroit que Shiro désirait ... Il le voulait ... De plus en plus et pas que à cause de la menace d'Aizen ... Il le voulait de plus en plus et voir son corps s'agiter de temps en temps, ça lui donnait envie d'y aller ... De se loger dans cette chair ... Et de s'y déverser ... Il avait envie ... De posséder Shin ! L'avoir pour lui seul, rien qu'une fois ... Une seule fois ! ... Et il semblait bien que se serait en cet instant ... Oui, il allait pouvoir l'avoir et sans que personne ne le sache ...

Les mains du Seigneur de Las Noches se posèrent sur le corps de Shin et s'activa dès lors à frôler les parties sensibles, trouvant tout naturellement les zones qui ferraient réagir le bleuté et de voir ça ... Le mit hors de lui sans qu'il sut pourquoi ... L'argenté s'avança et attrapa une des mains ... Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il faisait une grave erreur : Aizen releva le visage et il souriait ... Il avait ... Réussis ... Et s'en rendait bien compte ! Il abandonna volontiers le corps à Shiro, affichant son sourire victorieux ... Mais ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ...

Parce qu'il le voulait pour lui seul ... Et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le partager ... Aizen avait attisé son désir et son envie de le posséder ... Pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? ... Il savait vraiment bien jouer aux échecs ce gars ! Putain, comment-ils allaient pouvoir le vaincre ? Il avait toujours trois coups d'avance sur ses adversaires ... Toujours ... A moins que non ? ... Prévoyait-il le coup du Capitaine Kira ? ... Se doutait-il qu'ils avaient des informations intéressantes concernant les grossesses des Arrancars ? ... Bon ... Ne pas se laisser aller à ce genre de penser pour le moment et se concentrer sur son propre problème !

Il devait ... IL DEVAIT PRENDRE SHIN ! ... Il le voulait ... A tout prix !

Retirant son hakama déjà desserré, il retira son boxer et laissa le tout tomber à terre. Il monta sur le lit, ses mains se glissant sur les jambes qui frissonnèrent à ce contact. Shiro fixa quelques secondes le visage de Shin, sa bouche entrouverte semblait appeler ses lèvres, ses expressions étaient pleines d'une jouissance torturée ... Le regard ambre se glissa sur la gorge, sur le torse qui se gonflait à un rythme irrégulier, instable ... Sur les jambes écartés ... Son sexe dur et ... Penchant un peu la tête sur le coté, sur l'antre où le gode introduit continuait de vibrer ...

Shiro monta sur le lit et posa une main sur l'objet, il hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen qui le fixait avec une attention particulière ... Le faire devant lui avait quelque chose de troublant et ... Il n'aimait pas ça ... Mais ne pas pouvoir s'approprier Shin ? ... Là, il était à lui ... A sa portée ... Comment aurait-il put s'en priver ? ... Il retira enfin le gode, le bleuté gémit ... Un gémissement si beau que Shiro se désintéressa totalement du brun et alla jusqu'à oublier la présence de cet homme ... Le corps se cambra légèrement, les genoux se repliant légèrement et la tête se tourna sur le coté ... Il était magnifique ... Oui, il était vraiment très beau ... Trop ! C'était interdit d'être si sensuel et sexy ! ... Shin ...

L'argenté agrippa le cuisse du bleuté, soulevant ainsi les hanches et ne mit pas longtemps avant de presser son membre affreusement dur et douloureux contre l'antre ... Et la pénétration fut affreusement facile. Trop en réalité ! S'il avait sentit une résistance, peut être aurait-il put s'arrêter, mais il avait l'impression d'être englouti par le corps de Shin, sûrement à cause du lubrifiant qui avait été appliqué, en tout cas, la chair se resserra sur lui et il eu énormément de mal pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas se ... Moquer de son camarade ... Il l'avait englouti ... C'était comme s'il avait attendu sa chaleur ... Et qu'il l'accueillait avec joie ... Il préféra ne pas jeter de coups d'œil au Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, se doutant du regard qu'il découvrirait ...

Se concentrant plutôt sur sa tâche, il commença à ce mouvoir à l'intérieur du corps de son ... Ami ... Et chaque mouvement de hanche faisait trembler le corps sous lui et faisant gémir le jeune homme, appréciant cela ... Mais appréciant quoi ? Cette sensation de frottement sur son membre ? ... Ces gémissements qui s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres du bleuté ? ... Ou bien ... Ses tremblement qu'il provoquait sur ce corps ? ... Tout ! C'était tout !

Une de ses mains se glissa sur le membre de Shin qui gémissait de plus en plus ... Il en voulait plus ... Oui, Shiro voulait en avoir plus ! Et cette constatation lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas assez, alors il accéléra le mouvement et sentit qu'il touchait quelque chose ... Et chaque fois qu'il touchait cette chose, Shin hurlait ... Mais pas de douleur ... Il était au bord de la jouissance ... Parce qu'il touchait un point très sensible de son corps ...

Ils jouirent tout deux au même moment, Shiro toujours à l'intérieur et Shin sur son ventre ... C'était quand même bon ... De faire l'amour avec un mec ! ... Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui ... C'était son ami, Shin Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Comment avait-il put ... Céder ? ... Il venait de salir son propre ami ... Il venait de salir son ami ! Il avait perdu la boule ? Il avait dut perdre la boule, c'était pas possible ! Pourquoi avait-il cédé ?

Pression, menace, peur ! ...

... Et envie ...

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et allèrent s'écraser sur le torse du bleuté, se mélangeant avec la semence ...

Il avait salit son ami ... Par envie ? ...

- Qui est ce ? Marmonna épuisé Shin.

... Il l'avait salit ... Et il allait accusé une autre personne, un inconnu, pour son crime impardonnable ... Hein ? ...

- Pardonnes-moi, Shin ... Souffla tristement Shiro. Pardonnes-moi ...


	21. Chapitre 19 : Axel et Lexa

Le château était plutôt calme ses derniers temps ... Evidement, sans Grimmjow qui gambade et Ichimaru qui lui court après, le château semblait tellement plus calme, trop en réalité ! Stark commençait à s'ennuyer grave dans le palais immaculé ... Heureusement, il y avait Lilinette et Iro pour amuser la galerie ... Du moins, pas le Secunda et quelques autres rares personnes ... La plupart laissaient leurs regards glisser sur le corps de Lilinette et ... Stark se demanda si ce n'était pas une chance que Luca s'intéressa à eux : personne n'osait les approcher de peur de déplaire au Cero Espada ...

Il y eu un éclat de voix et quelque chose se brisa sur le sol. Haussant les sourcils, Stark se laissa emporter par sa curiosité, comme quelques autres Arrancars des alentours. Il fut surprit en découvrant la Noventa et l'Octavo en pleine discussion avec la Tiercera ... Enfin, s'il l'on pouvait appeler ça une discussion : Axel prenait des vases et les balançaient en direction de ses deux camarades qui devaient faire des pas sur le coté pour esquiver les vases ... Et Lexa ... Tendait les vases à sa maîtresse, lançant des regards sombres à Alicia et Clarice.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est un ordre d'Aizen ! S'écria Alicia, esquivant de peu un autre vase.

- Dégage de là ! Répliquât avec rage Axel. Comme si j'allais croire un truc pareil ! Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre !

- Axel ! Criait Clarice, retranchée derrière une commode.

Tout le mobilier de la chambre de la Tiercera semblait y passer ! Après les vases, se furent au tour des bibelots et des petits meubles, elle prouvait ainsi à quel point elle était enragée par la simple présence de la Noventa et de l'Octavo dans ses appartements privés et c'était même étonnant de ne pas la voir sortir son sabre ou même sa resureccion ! Axel ne supportant pas les deux Espada de bas rang. Les rapports n'avaient jamais été très bons entre elles ...

Axel dut comprendre que les deux Espada ne partiraient pas car elle posa sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto et Stark décida d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable ! Il utilisa le Sonido pour se mettre devant elle et saisir ses mains, essayant de la maîtriser tant bien que mal. Il ne réussit qu'à la faire enrager un peu plus.

- Stark ! S'écria Lexa en s'avançant.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser tuer des Espada sans rien faire ! Dit il, l'empêchant de continuer sur sa lancée. Axel, si tu t'en prends à elles, tu risques de devoir t'expliquer auprès d'Aizen ! Calme toi, s'il te plait !

- Mais dégage de là ! S'écria l'argentée avec rage. Ses salopes ! Si je les tue et que j'explique au Seigneur Aizen pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Il me comprendras !

- Mais puisqu'on te dit que c'est un ordre du Seigneur Aizen ! Répliqua avec force Clarice.

- Elles délirent complètement ! Hurla Axel. Elles ont dut fumer un putain de champignon qui leur à complètement ramollie la cervelle !

Un ordre d'Aizen ? Et qui ne semblait pas plaire à Axel ... Ajouter à cela tout ce qu'elle avait dit et sous entendus ... Le Secunda Espada avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la situation. Il aurait bien eut besoin d'explication, mais pour le moment, son objectif était de faire en sorte de calmer Axel en essayant de ne pas se prendre un coup où quoi que se soit ... Lexa semblait se demander comment agir face à cela, partager entre l'idée de protéger sa maîtresse et laisser un Espada ...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria Luca à l'embrasure de la porte. Stark ? ... Alicia ? ... Mais, vous faites quoi là ? Une orgie ?

- Arrête de te faire des idées ! Râla le Secunda. Aide moi plutôt ! Ses deux idiotes l'ont enragées !

- Ha oui ? Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

En disant cela, il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse ... Il fut soudainement écarter par un Yammy géant ce qui calma instantanément Axel ... C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir le géant s'avancer vers soi, surtout quand il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris un ou deux mètres.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Râla-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Axel ne veut pas obéir au Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha Alicia en la pointant du doigt.

- Menteuse ! Cria la Tiercera, Stark la gardant dans ses bras par précaution. Ses deux idiotes m'ont dit que le Seigneur Aizen veut que je fasse un môme ! C'est pas possible !

Un môme ? ... Ok, le Secunda comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le mobilier était en l'air ... Le regard de Stark et de Yammy se posèrent en même temps sur Alicia et Clarice, septique ... Aizen avait interdit aux Arrancars de se reproduirent, ne l'autorisant qu'à Grimmjow ... C'était comme pour prouver à la bleutée qu'elle était particulière et exceptionnelle ... Il lui avait donné se droit en espérant sans doute se l'approprier totalement, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné ... Beaucoup avait apprécié cette interdiction de se reproduire ... Surtout Axel qui semblait craindre l'état de "grossesse", la Tiercera ayant souvent été avec Grimmjow pendant ses périodes et ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'elle risquait ...

La Tiercera Espada n'avait pas été une amie de Grimmjow, pas comme l'avait été Tatsuki ou Orihime et ni même comme Lilinette, mais elle avait été la seule à pouvoir la protéger lorsqu'Aizen n'était pas au château, elle l'avait souvent protégée contre les attaques de ses rivales ... Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Aucune idée ! Jamais personne n'avait eu de réponse clair et net ne venant d'elle ... Une personne mystérieuse, mine de rien.

- Plutôt que de les tuer, t'as pas pensé à aller voir le Boss ? Râla le Yammy, se frottant le crâne.

- Je suis sûr, mon très cher Yammy, que si tu avais été à ma place, tu les aurait écrasé sans la moindre hésitation. Lâcha avec plein de dignité Axel. C'est intolérable !

- Axel, écoute donc Yammy ! Soupira Stark, désespéré. On va aller clarifier les choses avec Aizen ...

- Elles me demandent de coucher avec le Capitaine Shinigami ! S'écria Axel, perdant patience.

- Si tu veux, on fait une insémination artificielle ? Proposa sans la moindre subtilité Alicia.

Il y eu un silence ... Un long silence ...

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Yammy et Stark d'une même voix.

- Mais c'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? Continua Stark en s'avançant vers Alicia et Clarice. Pourquoi le Seigneur Aizen voudrait faire un truc pareil ?

- Il nous a dit d'appliquer les ordres, pas de les expliquer ! Répliqua sèchement Clarice.

- Le Seigneur Aizen n'aurait jamais demandé un truc pareil ! C'est ... Insensé ! ...

- Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai. Lâcha une voie moqueuse.

... Vrai ? ... Haussant les sourcils, Stark se tourna vers l'entré de la chambre ... C'était Aizen lui-même et à ses cotés, il y avait Aiko qui abordait un air soucieux, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à chaque personne présente.

- Seigneur Aizen, je ne peux faire une telle chose ! S'écria Axel, outrée et choquée. Croyez vous que je puisse accepter d'écarter les jambes pour pouvoir faire ... Et donner naissance à ... L'enfant d'un ennemi ? Je ne suis pas une cuve ! Demandez plutôt ça à Alicia ou Clarice ! Je suis sûre qu'elles seront heureuses de faire ça pour vous !

- Désolé, le Capitaine actuellement emprisonné a le droit à quelques petites attentions de ma part ... Déclara-t-il avec amusement. Il m'a bien divertit à une époque ... Alors, je lui offre la vie et lui permet de choisir la femme qui aura l'honneur de porter son enfant et ... Après réflexion, il t'a choisi toi ... Voudrait tu me mécontenter ?

- Mais, Seigneur Aizen ... Voulut elle protester.

Mais il se détourna et repartit, laissant toute l'assistance dans un doute certain ...

Forcer Axel à avoir un enfant ... Pourquoi ? ... Parce qu'un Shinigami l'avait choisi ? ... Ce Shinigami était un Capitaine et Stark se demandait quel était le but d'Aizen ... Ce n'était sûrement pas pour être sûr de garder Axel dans ses armées, celle-ci lui était toute dévouée ... Et en agissant de la sorte, il risquait plutôt de provoquer le contraire ... Alors, avoir un certain pouvoir sur le Shinigami ? Ceux-ci étaient près à tout pour leurs enfants ...

Décidément, ses derniers temps, Aizen avait perdu la boule ! Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire ... Ou bien était ce tout le contraire ? ... Il donnait l'impression d'avoir ... Plusieurs coups d'avance ... Mais sur quel point ? ...

* * *

C'était presque ... Romantique ... Presque ! ... Si on oubliait les menottes et le fait que la Tiercera s'acharnait sur le mobilier pour se défouler, envoyant voler chaque vase, chaque bibelot et arrachant même les rideaux pour les déchirer en hurlant ... Izuru regardait l'Arrancar se tourner vers une commode qu'elle entreprit dès lors de démolir à coup de pied ... Elle n'eut qu'a en donner un seul pour que le meuble vole à travers toute la pièce et n'aille s'écraser contre le mur ...

- Pardonnez moi, si j'avais sut que cela vous ferait tellement enrager, j'aurais ... Commença le blond.

- Tait toi ! Répliqua sèchement Axel. Et ne me regarde pas ! Je t'interdis de me regarder ! Ha, tu crois sans doute que je vais accepter cela ? Il en est tout à fait hors de question ! Choisi quelqu'un d'autre et tout de suite ! Je n'ai aucune envie de portez votre enfant !

- Il en est tout à fait hors de question !

L'Arrancar se figea, écarquillant les yeux en fixant le blond qui sentait la tempête arriver à grand pas ... D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle fit : elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, lui agrippant le col de sa chemise pour le secouer violemment.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de porter votre bâtard ! Hurlait-elle. Ne me forcez pas à vous faire du mal pour vous faire changer d'avis !

- Cela me fait plaisir de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à vomir l'idée de votre Seigneur ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement. J'aurais été écœurée d'apprendre que ma "femme" soit consentante !

- Je vais t'arracher la langue !

- Axel, je n'ai pas dis que tu devais le tuer, mais procréer, non ? Soupira la voix amusée d'Aizen.

Elle sembla frissonnée entièrement et relâcha le vêtement d'Izuru ... Alors ... Aizen n'était pas qu'admiré ici ... Il était aussi craint ? ... Cela semblait être le cas, surtout lorsqu'on regarder le visage baissé de la Tiercera ... C'était pourtant un bon chiffre, non ? Mais elle, elle semblait trembler devant son Seigneur ... A moins qu'elle ne tremblait pas de peur, mais de rage et de honte ? ...

- Je ne veux pas écarter les jambes pour lui ! Cracha-t-elle sèchement.

- Alors peut être faudrait-il que je t'attache au lit ! Répliqua sèchement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

Il s'avança dans la chambre ravagée et Axel se replia, fuyant le brun et se retranchant comme une bête traquée jusqu'au mur où elle se tassa un peu plus, Aizen la bloquant entre ses deux bras. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas changé et continué d'utiliser ce genre de tactique pour forcer les gens à lui obéir : utilisant son charisme écrasant pour se montrer bien imposant ... Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ses manières de procéder, il utilisait sa pression spirituelle pour écraser la personne, l'effrayant ...

- Ne veux-tu pas me faire plaisir, Axel ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton clairement menaçant.

- Ne me demandez pas de coucher avec un autre homme ! Lâcha-t-elle en tournant le visage.

- Il le faut bien, je te l'ai dis ... Lui aussi m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir à une époque alors ... J'ai envie de le récompenser ...

Lui aussi ? ... Et à une époque ? ... Frissonnant de dégoût, Izuru détourna le visage, se concentrant plutôt sur l'entrée de la chambre où il découvrit un homme qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître : Stark Coyote, le Primera Espada pendant la bataille de la Fausse Karakura ... L'homme avait les mains dans les poches et était bien plus intéressé par son propre cas ... Ce qui intrigua Izuru ... Pourquoi un tel intérêt ? Etait il jaloux d'avoir ... Droit aux faveurs ... De la Tiercera ? ... Non, ce n'était pas ça : il aurait put capter la jalousie dans le regard de cet être ce qui n'était pas le cas en cet instant !

- Je n'aime que vous ! Assura la voie brisée d'Axel.

- Alors prouve le moi ... Répliqua sèchement Aizen.

... Oui, toujours la même tactique ... Même si à l'époque, ces mots, c'était Gin qui les lui avaient dit ...

- D'accord ... Accepta tristement la Tiercera. Je ferais comme vous voudrez ...

* * *

Aiko pianotait sur les différentes touches des claviers sous le regard attentif de Lilinette qui avait dut mal à suivre, il allait vite et paraissait faire un travail efficace et sans faille ... Enfin, était ce réellement suffisant ? Jetant un regard au vidéo surveillance, elle constata qu'en effet, ce n'était pas assez rapide ... Aizen avait réussi à convaincre Axel de ... Hé bien ... De ... Penchant la tête sur le coté, elle fixa l'écran en haussant les sourcils ... Comment il avait fait pour convaincre le Shinigami de faire ... Ca ? ... Sûrement avait-il fait chanté le Shinigami ... Après tout, Aizen semblait ... Posséder un sacré ... Moyen de pression sur lui ...

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça ! Lâcha soudainement Aiko, la faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, j'ai été ... Murmura-t-elle, reportant son attention sur ce que faisait le jeune superviseur.

- Si tu le rencontre après, tu sera gêné, non ? ...

- Oui, mais ... C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je me demande ... Comment il a fait pour le ... Rendre si ... Coopératif ...

- On détient une bonne dizaine d'Apprentis Shinigami en bas, de parfait petits cobayes pour Alicia ... Sans oublier le fait que l'on détient le fils d'Orihime, une personne respectable à la Soul Society, et le fils de Grimmjow ... Une femme qui s'est sacrifié pour lui il y a un siècle ... Il est donc normal qu'il fasse tout pour les protéger ...

- Et que va-t-il se passer ? Si ça marche ? ...

- Cela ne devrait pas marcher : dois-je te rappeler que Grimmjow a fait énormément de fausses couches ?

- Oui, mais ...

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant la discussion, voulant l'épargner à Iro qui s'avançait en sautillant.

- Voilà, c'est fait ! Annonça joyeusement l'argenté. Alors, dans combien de temps on va pouvoir agir ?

- Iro, je te rappelle que si je les aide, c'est parce qu'ils m'ont assurés que tu n'y participerais pas ! Protesta Aiko en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais, si ça se passe pas comme prévus, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Tu crois que le Seigneur Aizen pardonnera ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Iro, tout se passera bien ! Assura Lilinette avec un large sourire.

Iro aborda une moue triste et croisa les bras sur son torse, se tournant en levant dignement la tête tandis qu'Aiko remontât ses lunettes sur son nez, reportant toute son attention sur le travail qu'il avait à achever. Le regard rosé se posa quelques secondes sur l'écran où on pouvait voir les appartements d'Ichimaru ... Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était obligé de rester dans son lit ? Tellement longtemps ... Après cette fuite, Aizen croirait peut être qu'il y était pour quelque chose, non ? Mais comment faire pour pouvoir protéger cet homme ? Elle n'en savait rien et espérait qu'Aiko trouverait quelque chose pour le blanchir ...

- Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer une fois encore comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement le brun en se relevant.

- Oui oui ! Assura-t-elle, se mettant tout naturellement droite. J'ai appris l'itinéraire par cœur ! ... Je le donnerais à l'autre et elle n'aura cas se débrouiller toute seule ! ... Elle a de toute façon fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas plus d'aide que ça ...

- Je continue de dire que c'est une idiote ! Lâcha-t-il, gêné, se frottant la nuque. Si elle se fait repérer, elle est morte et là, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour ... Aider les Shinigami à partir ...

- Pas les Shinigami ! Protesta la blonde en le fixant durement. On est entrain d'aider Shin et Shiro et rien de plus ! ... Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aiderais même pas les autres à repartir dans leurs mondes ! Je les hais ... Je les déteste tous ! ...

Aiko la fixa quelques instants et acquiesça. Il quitta la pièce et Iro ne tarda pas à le suivre, lui réclamant soudainement une sucette et ... Lilinette resta sur place ... Son regard se posa sur l'écran où l'on pouvais voir deux corps entrelacés ... Contre la volonté des deux participants ... D'ailleurs, cela avait été rapide ... Mais ... C'était ça le corps d'un homme ? ... Elle ne put s'empêché de rougir et détourna le regard et cette fois, elle tomba sur une image de Luca ... Lui, il voulait lui imposer son envie, elle l'avait bien comprit, il se faisait de plus en plus pressant ...

Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir faire l'amour simplement par ce qu'un homme la désirait ... Elle voulait pouvoir choisir cette personne, comme Grimmjow l'avait fait, un jour ... Avec Ulquiorra ... Le souvenir du Cuarta semblait s'être transformé en une agréable pensée, même s'il avait souvent était froid et distant, mais il avait éprouvé tellement d'amour pour la belle panthère ... S'en souvenir était agréable tout comme se souvenir des moments de joie qu'elle avait eu avec les fracciones d'Hallibel ...

- Lilinette ? Souffla une voix grave derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Hein ? Yammy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu a vu comment Aiko s'est servit de la console, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr ... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prêt et il ne sera pas mis en cause.

- Pourrais-tu modifier certaines choses qu'il a mis en place ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette demande ...

- Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Faut qu'on se décide et pour de bon, ma petite ... Annonça-t-il gravement.

Se décide ? ... Mais, de quoi était il entrain de parler ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

* * *

L'encapuchonnée avait les bras posés sur ses hanches et, d'après ses mouvements, elle était très agacée ... Et y avait de quoi : depuis quand Stark et Yammy étaient ils devenus aussi ... Comment dire ? ... Ha ! Ils étaient vraiment trop ses gars ! C'était à se demander quel mouche les avaient piquée ! Pourtant, elle ne les avait pas connus aussi impulsifs et inconscients du danger ! Et pourtant, c'était le cas ! C'était clairement le cas ! Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce qu'ils demandaient !

- Lilinette, tu es sûre de ce que Stark veut ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Assura la blonde. Stark en a assez de toutes ses magouilles ... Et puis, maintenant, il est autant en danger que moi ! Evidement, tu connais pas le nouveau Cero ...

- Quand à toi ? Demanda l'autre en se tournant vers la masse de muscle.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ? Répliqua-t-il gravement. Tu crois qu'on a pas réfléchis au pour et au contre ? Tu crois qu'on a décidé comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Faut pas rêver, ma belle ! C'est pas parce que t'as plus de cervelle que nous qu'on s'en sert pas de temps en temps et qu'on réagit qu'aux instincts !

Elle les fixa tour à tour et constata qu'ils semblaient bien décidés ... Pourquoi ? ... Aucune idée ...

- Donc, c'est officiel ? Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois. Vous êtes près à aller jusqu'au bout ?

- En réalité, on va aller bien au delà ! Avoua franchement Lilinette. Si tu crois qu'on va laisser quelqu'un en arrière, c'est pas possible ! Alors, le plan, il va changer un peu !

- Changer un peu ? Te rends-tu compte que cela va sans doute se compliquer ?

- Non, en fait, Yammy sait se servir de sa cervelle ! Il a tout planifié ! C'est incroyable ! Tu va être trop surprise !

- J'dois le prendre comment ? Râla bruyamment le géant.

- Mal ! Avoua franchement la blonde en souriant de toute ses dents.

Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil ... Elle aurait préférait qu'elle gagne en maturité mais sans doute était-ce trop demandé ?


	22. Chapitre 20 : Fuir ensembles

Izuru était assit au bord du lit, se demandant encore comment il avait fait pour aller jusqu'au bout ... Peut être que c'était par ce qu'il avait fait une fixation sur la chevelure argenté de l'Arrancar, une chevelure qui avait la même couleur que celle d'Ichimaru ... Et peut être aussi était ce par ce qu'il l'avait prise ... Par derrière ... Heu ... Oula, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il l'avait pas fait ! Rien que de repenser à cette soirée ! ... En tout cas, il était allé jusqu'au bout avec cette pauvre Arrancar et il la plaignait ... Un peu ...

Se levant, il jeta un coup d'œil au sol, cherchant ses vêtements et ne tarda pas à les trouver, se baissant pour les prendre et les enfiler. Il allait devoir retourner dans sa cuve ... Et ça, c'était vraiment désagréable ... Peut être aurait-il dut recommencer, juste pour rester un peu plus longtemps en "liberté", mais il savait qu'en agissant de la sorte, il agissait comme le voulait Aizen et ... Il n'avait pas envie d'être comme le brun ! Même si c'était une ennemie ... Et même si elle avait un sale caractère ... Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait ... Semblant ...

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme et capta son regard ... Elle n'était plus ... Enragée et tout le reste ... Et elle était même affreusement calme ... Pourtant, pendant cette étreinte, elle s'était laissée aller et il sentait encore quelques gouttes de sang glisser le long de son dos ... Et là, elle était allongée sur le ventre, le fixant de ses yeux à demi clos ... Ses cheveux ondulant sur son dos dénudé que lui n'avait pas torturé à coup de griffes ! Même s'il avait eu une ennemie entre ses mains, la torturer en la violent brutalement, c'était ... Contre ses principes ... Et puis ... Merde alors, si elle avait pas aimée la position, alors qu'elle le griffe plus !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas retourner la situation de la sorte, mais je n'avais aucune envie de finir le dos en lambeau ! Soupira-t-il.

Elle continuait de le regarder de son regard bleu et il se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il pouvait la comprendre : lui même n'avait jamais aimé parler après avoir dut subir ... Certaine chose ... Il se concentra sur ses vêtements, finissant de s'habiller et se demandant si quelqu'un allait venir le chercher où s'ils allaient devoir ... Vivre en colocation ... Il rendrait tout de suite les clefs ! Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir changer de mobilier tous les jours !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un géant à la peau matte entra dans la pièce. Izuru reconnut le Primera, Yammy. Axel se levant, tirant la couverture pour cacher sa poitrine et lança un regard noir au géant. Celui-ci haussa fortement les sourcils avant de reporter toute son attention sur le blond qui se demanda s'il n'était pas en danger de mort en cet instant ... Tout le monde connaissait le potentiel spirituel de Yammy ... Il était terrifiant ...

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Râla le géant. J'dois le ramener au labo !

- Vas y, fait c'que tu veux ! Répliqua Axel en sautant du lit, s'enroulant dans la couverture. Je paris que le Seigneur Aizen voudra que je le refasse se soir ! Ou demain ... Et après demain ... J'en ai marre !

- Tu t'es encore fait avoir, ma belle ! Tu devrais arrêter de rêver ! Il aime que ceux qui lui résistent ! Shinigami ! Ramène toi tout de suite !

Izuru sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre hurler de la sorte et décida qu'il valait mieux obtempérer, même si cela n'était pas vraiment rassurant d'être suivit de la sorte par cette personne. C'était une véritable montagne de muscle et en passant à coté de lui, le blond se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait à une petite souris ...

Sortant de la pièce, il se tourna vers le géant qui le poussa pour le faire avancer à travers le couloir et à plusieurs reprises, le géant le reconduit ... A priori, il se trompait souvent de couloir ... Ou bien il n'avait plus une si bonne mémoire ... Il avait crut que le chemin le guidant jusqu'au labo, c'était de l'autre coté et ... Non, c'était bien par là bas ... Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait, ce gars là ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers l'Arrancar qui se contenta de le pousser une fois encore pour le faire avancer, cela n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

- Où est ce que vous m'emmenez ? Demanda-t-il, trop intrigué pour garder le silence.

- T'es plus intelligent qu't'en as l'air. Sourit cruellement le géant. Contente toi d'avancer et pose plus d'questions.

... Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Frissonnant, il jeta un coup d'œil au géant, mais celui-ci reportait son attention sur sa marche ... C'était de plus en plus intriguant ... Trop en réalité ! C'était a n'y plus rien comprendre ... Les Arrancars agissaient vraiment bizarrement tous les deux ...

* * *

Lilinette était venue la chercher à l'extérieur ... Avec un étrange colis sur les épaules ... Elle l'avait ensuite guidé à travers les couloirs de Las Noches et, pour la plus grande surprise de la Guerrière Sombre, ils ne rencontrèrent aucunes difficultés particulières ... La protection de Las Noches n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été ! A une époque, un intrus aurait rapidement été localisé s'il avait pénétré au sein du château ! Lilinette lui expliqua rapidement qu'un ami "bienveillant" les avaient aidées pour pouvoir leurs permettre d'avoir libre accès à la zone, mais pendant un temps donné ... Autant dire qu'elles devaient aller vite !

Elles avaient fait comme prévus et étaient allées à la cave, Lilinette portant toujours son colis sur l'épaule, refusant que son amie le porte à sa place. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le lieu de détention des Apprentis Shinigami, ils avaient paru surpris, surtout en les voyants ouvrir la porte.

- Dépêchez vous, on a pas beaucoup de temps ! Soupira Lilinette. Suivez moi !

- Hé, attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda un des Apprentis Shinigami.

- On vous sort de là, soit vous acceptez l'aide et vous nous suivez, soit vous la refusez, vous restez sur place et vous vous faites descendre ! Lâcha froidement la Guerrière Sombre. Dans tout les cas, si vous restez là, vous mourrez !

- Pourquoi vous en êtes si sûr ? Demanda intrigué le jeune homme.

- Parce qu'on va aider votre Capitaine et les deux autres Apprentis Shinigami à s'enfuir et qu'ils sont les raisons qui font que vous êtes encore en vie, eux partis, Aizen se fera une joie de tous vous éliminer !

- Et pas de la meilleur des façons vus qu'on embarque aussi quelques personnes intéressantes ! Avoua franchement Lilinette.

- Pardon ? ... Lilinette, ce n'était pas prévu ...

- Désolé, tu n'aurais pas accepté de nous aider si on t'avais parlé de ça ! ...

La belle blonde eut un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant en cet instant. Et au contraire ... Ils avaient dut avoir une sale idée, encore une fois ! Mais qui avait eu cette idée ? Stark ou bien Yammy ? Ou bien même Lilinette ? Elle portait toujours sur son épaule son colis qui semblait bien être un otage ... En tout cas, cette personne semblait très docile et pendant le parcours, la Guerrière l'avait même entendu fredonner ... Malgré le fait que le tout soit étouffé par un ... Baillon ? ... Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais avait réellement l'impression qu'il acceptait sa situation, non ?

- On y va, on doit rejoindre Yammy à l'extérieur du palais ! Annonça la blonde. Aller les p'tits ! On y va ! ... Moi, j'm'en fous, j'me casse !

Et elle avança sans demander ses restes, laissant les Apprentis Shinigami plutôt septiques quand à la réaction à adopter et la guerrière se demanda si elle ne devait pas tenter de les convaincre de les suivre ... Mais comment pouvait elle faire ? ... Elle n'en savait rien ... Et comme c'était pas encore des Shinigami, elle n'avait aucune envie de les abandonner ! C'était que des mômes ! Rien de plus que des mômes !

- Ecoutez, je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider. Assura-t-elle. N'ayez aucune crainte et suivez nous, nous vous protégerons autant que possible, je vous le promet.

- Vous, vous ne seriez pas l'étrange Guerrier qui vient occasionnellement en aide aux Shinigami qui explorent Hueco Mundo ? Hasarda un des jeunes.

- Qu'importe qui je suis, je vous propose la liberté, l'acceptez-vous ?

Les Apprentis Shinigami qui semblaient les plus expérimentés s'interrogèrent du regard et finirent par accepter l'aide, n'hésitant pas avant de sortir pour faire signe aux autres de les suivre, Lilinette les pressants en gueulant : elle n'avait aucune envie de faire attendre les autres et ayant envie d'arriver la première pour justement leurs râler dessus ...

* * *

Shin se demandait combien de temps ils allaient mettre avant de pouvoir se regarder de nouveau dans les yeux ... Sûrement un demi siècle ... Ou peut être un siècle complet ... La révélation d'apprendre que Shiro avait put le ... Avait été un véritable choc pour le bleuté ... Bon, ok ... L'argenté avait dut subir des putains de pression de merde, mais ... Etait ce un comportement à adopter ? Surtout pour un hétéro ! ... Il était fort quand même Aizen pour avoir réussis à faire virer sa cuite à un hétéro ! C'était à se demander comment il avait fait exactement !

Jetant un coup d'œil à Shiro, il constata que celui-ci continuait de se replier sur lui-même, n'osant même pas se tourner vers lui ... Il gardait la tête baissée et ... Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, le bleuté se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé malade physiquement à cause de toutes ses attaques psychologiques. C'était sûrement le cas ... Mais comment pouvait-il faire pour lui remonter le moral ? ... Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il lui ferait avoir une crise cardiaque si jamais il lui disait quoi que se soit ! Et puis merde alors ! Qu'il cogite un peu dans son coin ... Il l'avait ... Il avait jouer le jeu d'Aizen et l'avait prit quoi !

La porte s'ouvrit et Shin se crispa, craignant déjà la personne qui entrait mais ... Il fut franchement soulagé en voyant que c'était ...

- Yammy ? Lâcha-t-il en s'avançant vers le géant. Qu'est c'tu fais là ? Tu ...

Le Capitaine Kira apparut aux cotés du Primera pour la plus grande surprise du bleuté qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer là : Yammy n'avait pas l'autorisation de venir dans les appartements du Seigneur de Las Noches ... Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Et pourquoi est ce que Kira était là aussi ? Jetant un coup d'œil au géant, il le vit refermer la porte et vu le visage du blond, lui aussi ne semblait rien comprendre à ce qui arrivait en cet instant.

- Shin, t'a presque l'air en forme. Nota la masse de muscle. T'es en état de faire une longue marche ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda le bleuté.

- Et ton pote, ça va ?

- Je ... Je crois ... Oui, Aizen nous à ... Surtout torturé moralement ...

- Ok ! J'vais faire court pour que tout le monde comprenne bien : on s'casse ! Pas de question pour le moment, vous jouez tous les petits prisonniers bien soumis et si jamais vous faites un truc qui pourrait déranger pour la fuite, j'vous jure que j'vous assomme sans la moindre hésitation !

- Yammy, tu trahis le Seigneur Aizen ? Lâcha surprit et choqué Shin.

Le géant posa son regard sur lui, l'examinant avec soin et ... Son expression se transforma soudainement ... Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression, ce qui troubla fortement le bleuté qui fronça les sourcils.

- Un jour, j'ai sortis presque mot pour mot cette phrase à ta mère ... Avoua-t-il franchement. Elle m'avait répondu un truc chelou ... Et je vais te dire la même chose qu'elle : "c'est lui qui nous a trahis en premier" ... Aller, on avance, oublier pas de faire les terrorisés dehors, pour que ça paraisse plus crédible !

Sur ses mots, il se détourna pour ressortir des appartements ... Shin n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le suivre et Shiro et Izuru firent la même chose ... Ainsi donc, il voulait les ... Aider et trahir Aizen ? Pour de bon ? C'était vraiment surprenant, surtout venant du Primera. Alors ... Ils allaient être libérés ? ... Pour de vrai ? ... Aizen ... Ne pourrait donc plus rien leur faire ? Et ne les forcerait plus à rien ? ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il les retrouve ...

Non ! Ne surtout pas penser négativement ! Ne pas penser et se concentrer sur le chemin que leur faisait prendre le géant ...

* * *

Stark s'occupait d'un autre cas, quand à lui, se concentrant exclusivement sur son objectif. Ce qu'ils avaient décidés de faire, ce n'était pas que trahir, mais ... Y avait il un mot plus fort que "trahison" ? Non, et pourtant, ils faisaient pire ... Bien pire ! ... Et Aizen ne leurs pardonneraient sans doute jamais ! Il y avait même fort à parier que leurs durées de vie soit considérablement rétrécies ! En fait, s'ils échouaient, ils seraient exécutés, tout simplement ! Et emporteraient sûrement dans la mort certains de ceux qu'ils essayaient de sauver !

L'ébène entra enfin dans les appartements d'Ichimaru, il ne tarda pas à le voir et s'approcha du lit, fixant le corps sûrement encore douloureux de l'argenté. Aizen n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Comment avait-il put à ce point s'acharner sur son propre amant ! Lui qui disait l'aimait ... Où pouvait-on voir de l'amour dans cet acte inqualifiable ? Et le pire avait sans doute était l'ordre qui avait été donner ensuite ... "Personne n'approche Ichimaru sous peine de mort" ... Personne pour l'aider à se soigner ... Il devrait le faire seul et ... Dans son état ...

- Sire Ichimaru. Murmura Stark en se rapprochant.

- Qu ... Qu'est c'que tu fais là ? ... Stark ! Si Aizen te vois ici, il va te ...

Qu'importe ce que lui ferait Aizen ! Il devait lui parler avant de partir ... De partir pour toujours de ce monde ! Parce que oui, lui, Lilinette et Yammy avaient décidés de partir, de quitter les rangs de l'armée du Seigneur Aizen ... Pour essayer d'entrer dans les rangs de l'Armée de la Cour ... Ho ! Ils n'étaient pas sûr que la Soul Society les accepte dans leurs rangs, après tout, pendant ce siècle, personne n'avaient réellement flemmarder ...

- Ichimaru, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Nous seront bientôt hors de danger ...

- Hors de danger ? ... Stark, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est fini, je ne crois plus en Aizen ... Pas avec tout ce qu'il a fait ses derniers temps ! Comment pourrais-je encore croire en lui ? Te rends-tu compte de tout ce qu'il a fait ? A tous ses gens qui l'entoure ? Toi, Grimmjow ... Ce Capitaine qu'il a emprisonner ... Axel et ... Sais-tu qu'il a décidé de prendre Shin et un autre garçon comme "jouet" ?

- Shin ? Lâcha l'argenté en écarquillant les yeux. Est ce que ... Grimmjow ...

- Non, elle n'était pas là ... Ichimaru, Aizen Sosuke, celui que tu aimes ... Il n'a jamais existé ... Peut être serait-il temps que tu tournes la page ... Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ... Regarde ce qu'il te fait !

Le regard cramoisi se ferma à demi et l'argenté parut lasse ... Lasse de tout ce qu'il avait vécus et il était sans doute à bout ... Le transporter dans son état, c'était de la folie ... Il risquait d'en mourir ... L'abandonner ici ... Seul aux prises avec Aizen ? ... Le pauvre ... Il était déjà tellement faible et risquait de devoir subir la fureur du brun ...

- Tu diras à Grimmjow que j'aimerais bien qu'elle appelle l'enfant ... Commença l'argenté.

- Tu lui diras toi même ! Le coupa Stark.

* * *

Ils ... Avaient réussis ... Ouais, ils avaient réussi à sortir du château sans que qui que se soit le remarque ... Maintenant, ils étaient hors de danger et Lilinette avait assit Iro sur le sol. Il était toujours attaché et le resterait, bien sûr, pour sa propre sécurité ... Idiot comme il était, il risquait encore de tenter de fuir parce qu'il avait oublié sa peluche fétiche ... Putain, plus d'un demi siècle et même pas capable de dormir sans sa peluche fétiche ! Ha, mais franchement !

Yammy n'avait pas tarder à arriver et la blonde s'était fait une joie de le réprimander, lui tournant autour en lui râlant fortement dessus, agitant frénétiquement les bras ... Et lui ne décida pas de l'écraser, de toute façon, il savait parfaitement qu'elle esquiverait le coup ! Il se contenta de s'asseoir et Lilinette monta sur sa volumineuse épaule pour s'y installer en tailleur, promettant qu'elle ferait regretter à Stark d'être encore plus en retard !

- On pourrait m'expliquer maintenant ? Demanda le Capitaine Shinigami.

- Bah, on trahit Aizen ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et reporta son attention sur Yammy, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle donnerait plus de renseignements sur leurs raisons.

Stark activa la connexion ... Les plans avaient encore changés ? Hé bien ! ... Donc, ils devaient aller sur Terre ? ... Hum, en effet, c'était préférable. Sur Terre, en augmentant leurs énergies spirituelles, ils seraient vite entourés de Shinigami pour leurs protections ! ... Enfin, faudrait juste qu'ils prient pour pas se faire descendre avant quoi ... Les Shinigami ... Pourvus qu'ils se rendent comptes qu'ils étaient des gentils quoi ...

- Changement de programme : on va sur Terre ! Annonça Lilinette avec un large sourire.

- Décidément, Stark arrête pas d'changer d'avis ! Râla bruyamment Yammy. Ca va finir quand ?

- C'est vrai que, là, ça commence à devenir irritant ! Avoua leurs compère qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, à priori mécontente. Pourquoi doit-on se retrouver sur Terre ?

- Pour que les Shinigami nous trouvent plus facilement ! Avoua la blonde. On augmente notre pression et on peut être sûr de les voir rapidement rappliquer ! Bon, on y va ?

- Attend, y a Aiko qui rapplique ! Déclara le géant en se tournant vers un point. Il va pas être content ...

- Normal, vu s'qu'on fait ! ...

Et, en effet, le brun apparu devant eux ... Il ne portait pas ses lunettes sur son nez, ayant enfilé à la place un masque ... Sûrement pour préserver son anonymat auprès des Shinigami ! Il croisa les bras sur son torse, fixant tour à tour Lilinette et Yammy.

- Qu'est c'que vous m'faites là ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. Ce n'était pas prévus dans le plan ! Vous deviez rentrer tout de suite au palais pour que personne ne remarque quoi que se soit !

- Aiko ? Souffla Shin. Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? ... J'pige plus rien du tout là ...

Le brun s'était tourné vers le bleuté et sembla déstabilisé ... Evidement, personne n'avait envie d'une telle ... Rencontre ... Et même Lilinette se sentit très mal à l'aise de l'avoir provoqué ...

- Je ... Marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Désolé, tu demanderas des explications à ces abrutis ! Pour le moment, moi, j'aimerais savoir où est Iro !

Yammy et Lilinette se jetèrent un coup d'œil et leurs regards se posèrent ensuite sur le jeune homme qui avait toujours le sac de tissus sur le visage et qui semblait écouter la conversation. Il était attaché par tout un tas de cordes et tout ...

- Ok ... Marmonna Aiko. C'est qui qui a eut cette idée ?

- Lui ! Avoua franchement la blonde. Il s'est dit que ça serait plus marrant de jouer les captifs ... Il a dit que ça l'excitait ...

- Iro, t'es franchement désespérant ! Bon, je le ramène avec moi ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais pour lui ...

Ho, mince alors ... Et dire qu'ils y étaient presque ...

Alors qu'Aiko se dirigeait vers Iro, Yammy fit quelque chose d'incroyable ! Il assena son poing sur le pauvre brun qui tomba à terre ... Assommé ... Heureusement qu'il était résistant ce p'tit là ! Mais ... Qu'est c'que ça voulait dire exactement ?

- YAMMY ! Hurla de rage Lilinette. Mais qu'est c'qui t'a pris ! Tu voulais le tuer où quoi ?

- Non, lui aussi, on l'embarque ! Annonça le géant en se saisissant du jeune homme. Ça forcera sans doute Aizen à agir de façon inconsidérable !

- Hé bien, je crois que j'aurais besoin de grande mise à jour ! Avoua la Guerrière sombre. En cent ans, beaucoup de chose ont changées à Las Noches ... Qui sont nos deux ... "otages" ? ...

- Si tu veux bien attendre qu'on soit tous en sécurité, on t'racontera tout ! Promis Yammy avant de se tourner vers les Shinigamis. Vous êtes prêt à retourner cher vous les petits ? J'espère qu'on pourra compter sur vous pour pas laisser les autres nous attaquer et pour les convaincre de nous embarquer avec vous !

- Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? Lâcha surprit le capitaine.

- Les Shinigami sont pas très fin. Nota ironiquement Yammy.

- Lilinette, tu vas venir à la Soul Society ? Lâcha Shin plein d'espoir. Super ! J'serais plus le sale taré !

- Ouais, bah moi, j'espère surtout que La Vice Capitaine de la Dixième Division a appris à bien se défendre contre les assauts des hommes ! Soupira bruyamment Lilinette. Stark pourra pas tenir en place en sachant qu'elle est là, à portée de mains et ... Cela risque d'être amusant !

Elle sautilla et jeta un coup d'œil aux Shinigamis qui haussaient les sourcils ... Normal, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ... Que le siècle précédent ... Le Secunda Espada était tombé amoureux de la jeune humaine ... Vraiment amoureux ... Et il n'avait jamais touché qui que se soit, il n'avait même jamais tenté d'oublier la jeune humaine qui était morte et ... Qui avait emporté à tout jamais son cœur ... Il le lui avait donné et avait prié qu'on la lui rende ... Et elle était revenu en tant que Shinigami ...Stark aimait une Shinigami.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Rêve

Ichigo en avait marre d'attendre ! Il ne faisait rien, absolument rien et cela l'irritait de plus en plus ! Il avait envie de faire quelque chose ... Il avait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose ! Mais qu'est c'qu'il pouvait faire ? Il enrageait ... Il enrageait vraiment d'être si peu efficace ... Et il n'était pas le seul à enrager ... Il le sentait ... Lui ! ... Il sentait cet être au fond de lui ... Qui bouillonnait ... Oui, Il était entrain de s'enrager dans le monde intérieur et chaque seconde qui passait était une augmentation de sa prise sur sa conscience ...

_"Il est là bas ! Pourquoi tu bouges pas tes fesses, Mon Roi ?"_

Qu'il arrête de parler ... Ils devaient attendre ... Attendre que le Guerrier sombre se manifeste ... Qu'il leur donne de bonnes nouvelles !

_"Ou des mauvaises ! Il faut y aller ! Il faut aller le sauver !"_

Non non non, ils ne risquaient que de les faire tuer si jamais ils se manifestaient ! Ils risquaient de les faire tuer en y allant et ça, il ne le voulait pas ! Mais rester là, ça le rendait malade ... Malade de rage ! Oui, il avait peur ... Tellement peur pour ses deux pauvres garçons et pour Kira ... Mais il ne devait rien faire ... Il ne pouvait rien faire !

_"Laisse moi faire ! Laisse moi l'contrôle ! J'irais leur éclater la tronche !"_

... Non ... Non ... Non ! La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé l'autre prendre le contrôle, celui-ci avait tué Ulquiorra Schiffer ... Il avait provoquer sa mort et à cause de ça ... Grimmjow le haïrait jusqu'au jour de sa mort ! Grimmjow ...

_"T'as pas réussis à l'oublier pendant ces cents ans ? Alors que t'en as eut une de bonne femme !"_

Qu'il arrête ... Qu'il arrête ... Qu'il arrête de dire ce genre de chose !

_"Surtout cette belle ... Orihime ..."_

- Tais-toi ! Hurla de rage Ichigo.

Dans la pièce d'à coté, il y eu le bruit d'un vase qui se brise et bientôt la porte séparant le bureau du Capitaine et celui de la Vice Capitaine. Rukia entra, l'air inquiète.

- Désolé, ce n'est rien ! Assura-t-il en secouant la main. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête ...

- Ichigo, Il est entrain de revenir ? Demanda-t-elle, touchant le problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'avec les derniers évènements ... Il tente d'en profiter un peu ...

- Tu devrais peut être en parler àquelqu'un, non ? S'il prend le dessus ...

- C'est bon ! Il prendra pas le dessus ! Ne ...

Il s'interrompit, notant la présence d'un messager à l'entrée. Il s'inclina rapidement.

- La Douzième Division fait savoir qu'ils ont notés la présence de plusieurs Arrancar sur Terre, des Espada ! D'après leurs marques spirituelles, il s'agirait du Primera, Yammy, et du Secunda, Stark ! Tous les Capitaines doivent se rendre sur Terre et se préparer à l'affrontement !

Le cœur d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à agripper Zangetsu ... Là, il pourrait agir ! Il pourrait se battre contre quelque chose et ça ... Il n'y avait pas meilleur réconfort que ça ! Il se tourna vers Rukia et constata qu'elle avait déjà ouvert le portail menant vers la terre et ils le traversèrent ensemble. Ils ne les laisseraient pas partir ! Pas vivant en tout cas et ça, il s'en était fait la promesse ... Il leur ferait cracher le morceau et saura si jamais on avait fait du mal ou pas aux autres !

Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire en sorte que les Arrancars repartent vivant ... Il ressentait parfaitement la pression spirituelle de Kuchiki et de Kenpachi ... Pourquoi ses deux-là ? ... Bien sûr, les Vizards avaient également répondu "présents", on ne se demandait même pas pourquoi et ... Ichigo aurait presque eut pitié des deux Espada ... S'ils n'avaient pas été des Espada, bien sûr ! Pour le moment, personne ne semblait pret à laisser filer ses deux-là !

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieux presque en même temps et même si les sabres étaient bien levés, personne n'attaqua ... Il fallait dire que c'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir un Yammy géant portant sur une épaule une jeune femme blonde et affreusement tailler et sur l'autre un Shin avec qui elle avait entamer un bras de fer ... Le support était la tête du Primera qui grognait, mais restait plutôt docile ...

- Toujours aussi faible, mon p'tit Shin ! Sourit la blonde après avoir vaincu le bleuté. Ha, décidément, t'as rien appris à l'école des Shinigami ?

- P'tit ? Râla le perdant. J'te rappelle que j'fais cinq centimètre de plus que toi ! Puis, c'est normal, t'as utilisé la force de Stark !

- Mauvais perdant ! Soupira le sus nommé qui avait décidé de faire une sieste contre un arbre.

- Ta gueule, Koala ! Déjà, on t'a pas sonné ! Et puis merde ! Perdre contre une fille, c'est rageant et ... Ho ! Salut vous !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, vous me semblez en forme. Nota Kuchiki, surprit. Vous ... Qu'est ce qui se ... Passe ?

- LES SHINIGAMI ! Hurla la blonde.

Elle se leva sur les épaules et, Yammy, intrigué, s'était tourné vers elle ... Mais la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et elle fit de grands moulinets pour tenter de garder l'équilibre, en vain ... Elle tomba et disparut derrière le géant qui haussait les sourcils, à priori de plus en plus intrigué. Elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître, de nouveau sur l'épaule, les bras croisés sur son torse et éclatant de rire. C'était un drôle de personnage, mine de rien ... En fait, elle lui avait même fait oublier ce qu'il était sensé faire en cet instant ... D'ailleurs ...

Les ... Les Apprentis Shinigami ... Kira et même Shiro étaient tous là et, même s'ils semblaient affaiblies physiquement et moralement, ils semblaient être en un seul morceau ... Comptant rapidement, il ne compta qu'un seul porté disparut et se souvint que le Guerrier Sombre les avaient avertis d'un mort ... Ce n'était pas ... Possible ... C'était un piège ? ... Forcément !

Shin descendis de l'épaule et s'élança jusqu'a Byakuya pour lui attraper le bras et se serrer contre lui, comme sa mère avait prit l'habitude de le faire ... Il semblait en parfait état de santé, mais quelque chose avait changé ... Ichigo le savait ... Cette courte période aux mains de l'ennemi avait ... Marqué probablement à vie le bleuté qui se forçait à paraître heureux et ... C'était le cas aussi de cette arrancar blonde ... Elle aussi son comportement sonnait faux ...

- Ce n'est pas pour dramatiser, mais faudrait qu'on se casse vite fait de là ! Annonça Stark en se relevant, jetant un coup d'œil aux Capitaines arrivés sur place. Lequel de vous est le plus rapide ?

- Kuchiki ! Répondit sans la moindre hésitation Kenpachi en pointant le noble avec son pouce. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut qu'il me montre vite le chemin pour aller jusqu'à votre Division des soins ! Annonça-t-il en se penchant sur ce qui semblait être un cadavre. Lui est dans un piteux état ! Si on se dépêche pas, il va mourir et je n'aimerais pas que cela arrive !

- Hé, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous aiderait ? Cracha Hirako avec rage. Vous, je vous reconnais ! A cause de vous je ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le corps que portait dans ses bras le Secunda ... Ichimaru Gin ... L'un des traîtres ... Qu'est c'que c'était encore que cette histoire à la noix ? En tout cas, il paraissait réellement dans un piteux état et vue la faiblesse de l'énergie qui s'échappait de lui, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ... Le transporter dans cet état était ... Risqué !

- Moi, j'vous préviens, si jamais il meurt, je vous en voudrait à vie ! Annonça une petite voix sur le coté.

Il y avait deux autres personnes, l'une allongée sur le sol, portant un masque et les bras attachés vers l'arrière et un homme saucisson ! C'était vraisemblablement lui qui avait parlé et ... Etait-ce des prisonniers ? ... Mais qui était quoi en cet instant ? Ichigo ne comprenait plus du tout la situation actuelle et craignait de mal interpréter les choses : et si jamais les Arrancars étaient entrain de les pièger ? Et s'il essayait de mettre à plat tout cela ?

- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! Annonça une voix claire et froide. Si jamais Aizen découvre ça, il se déplacera lui même avec ses armées pour venir nous anéantir ! Nous avons emmené avec nous son amant et risquons beaucoup ! D'ailleurs, si Ichimaru meurt, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous !

- Alors, vous comptez nous suivre vous aussi ? Demanda Ichigo intrigué.

- Je n'ai plus le choix ! Croyez-vous que je vais prendre le risque de rester à Hueco Mundo maintenant ? Ouvrez vite un de vos portails et qu'on en finisse vite !

Elle semblait ... Irritée de devoir seulement dire ça ... Ce qui troubla d'avantage le pauvre rouquin qui se tourna vers les autres capitaines, interrogatifs ...

* * *

Orihime était en compagnie de Tatsuki et Kurohime ... Dans la chambre de Grimmjow. Celle-ci restait dans un état plutôt instable, dut moins, c'était étrange d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, c'était comme si elle était ... Comateuse ... Elle dormait et se réveillait au moment du repas avant de ressombrer et rares étaient les mots qui sortaient de ses bouches ... "Shin" était un des mots qu'elle prononçait ...

Tatsuki tenait la main de son amie, de plus en plus soucieuse ... Etait ce donc normal ce comportement ou bien au contraire, était ce ... Anormal ? Pourvu que cela cesse vite et qu'elle puisse pétiller de nouveau ! ... Démolir quelque tête d'idiote ou bien insulter tout le monde et harceler sexuellement le noble qui se faisait un peu trop de soucis pour elle ! Ou bien remettre à sa place cette brute de Kenpachi ! Remonter le moral des troupes à sa façon quoi ! ... Heu ... Quoi qu'en fait ...

L'ébène soupira et ... Ecarquilla brutalement les yeux en sentant les énergies spirituelles qui pénétrèrent au sein même du Seireitei ... Elle se tourna vers Orihime qui se figea ... Ho, ils étaient de retour ... Et avec eux ... Il y avait des ... Arrancars ? ... Le sourire qui était apparut sur ses lèvres disparut brutalement tandis qu'elle sentait l'un des Arrancars se dirigeait directement vers elle. Kurohime fut la première a réagir et sauta de sa chaise pour sortir de la pièce, elle fut vite suivit par Orihime et Tatsuki.

Elles n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car elles virent arriver le Capitaine Kuchiki avec le Secunda et un blessé ... Pas Shiro et pas Shin ! ... Qui ? ... Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Ichimaru Gin ? ...

- Vite, il faut le soigner ! Lâcha nerveusement Stark. Dépêchez vous !

Le soigner ? Hein ? De quoi ? Ecarquillant les yeux ... Orihime activa bien son bouclier des cieux sur les deux hommes, mais ... Tatsuki avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la situation ... Mais enfin, c'était quoi cette histoire ? ... Pourquoi est-ce que le Secunda Espada était là avec un Ichimaru en piteux état et ... Fronçant les sourcils ... Elle nota également la présence de Yammy près de la Première Division et ...

- Ha ... Hallibel ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu es devenue vraiment douée pour la perception ! Nota Stark avec amusement. Moi aussi, j'y ai pas cru ... Il semblerait qu'elle nous ait joué un petit tour ...

Hallibel Tia ... Vivante ? ... Mais, d'après ce qu'elle avait put en lire dans les différents rapports fait de la bataille du siècle précédent ... La Tiercera avait été tranchée par Aizen Sosuke lui-même et elle était tombée en s'évaporant ... Non ? Mais, elle était là bas, bien vivante et ... Cette nouvelle avait quelque chose de réchauffant dans le cœur de Tatsuki ... Cette Arrancar l'avait protégée lorsqu'elle avait été emprisonnée à Las Noches ... La protégeant de certaines personnes malveillantes et ... Ha, la savoir en vie ... C'était vraiment très rassurant !

Ichimaru se mouva légèrement dans les bras de Stark, le savoir en vie la rassurait aussi, mais peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'Hallibel ... Enfin ... C'était un peu partagé : Grimmjow portait l'enfant de cet homme, même s'il était un ennemi, personne ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il semblait être devenu important pour la belle panthère ... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il les avaient sauvés et Tatsuki supposa que c'était à cause de cela qu'il était dans cet état ...

- Il va y avoir une réunion à la Première Division. Annonça Kuchiki. Les ... Arrancars vont nous expliquer ce qui c'est ... Passé ...

- Stark, vous avez aussi décidé de trahir Aizen ? Demanda Kurohime en se rapprochant de l'homme et son fardeau.

- Ouais ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Il était temps, non ? Faut dire qu'y a certains trucs, ils font cogités !

- Bien, c'est la preuve que tu utilises de temps en temps ta cervelle !

- Ha, j'pensais que t'allais plutôt nous tuer ! A moins que t'ai pas encore remarqué ...

Remarquer ? ... Remarquer quoi ? ... Jetant un coup d'œil à Kurohime, elle vit son éternelle indifférence se déformer soudainement, elle semblait partagée entre plusieurs sentiments diverses et jeta un coup d'œil vers les chambres avant de reporter toute son attention sur Stark.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Lâcha-t-elle soudainement. Stark, qu'avez vous fait ?

- Ho, la routine ! Assura avec un rire Stark. Tu sais : trahison, ânerie en tout genre, assurance d'une condamnation à mort signer Aizen et bannissement à vie du désert du Hueco Mundo ! Vraiment que la routine ! Bon, Ichimaru risque plus rien ! On va tous à la Première Division ...

- Pour des explications, je présume ...

Le regard vert que lui lançait alors Kurohime était plus que glacial ... A priori, les Arrancars avaient fait quelque chose d'inconsidérable et de ... Stupide ... Et c'était le cas : avoir sous les yeux Ichimaru Gin prouvait bien qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'assez ... Comment dire ? ... Tatsuki avait hâte d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire elle aussi ...

* * *

Kisuke était vraiment étonné ... Comme bien des Capitaines présents ... Hé, ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait voir Yammy, Primera Espada, Stark, Secunda Espada, sa fraccion Lilinette et la Guerrière Sombre, qui n'était autre qu'Hallibel Tia ... Les trois étranges otages qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux ... Quoi qu'en fait, un des otages ne ressemblait pas réellement à un ... otage ... Depuis un moment, une voix s'élevait et il faisait part de ses impressions ... Et il avait même demandé à être porté parce qu'il "avait mal aux pieds" ! ...

Shiro, Shin et le professeur de leur classe, était présent de même que Kurohime qui lançait de fréquents regards aux prisonniers ...

- Je ne comprend pas les raisons qui vous ont poussées à agir de la sorte ! Avoua franchement Kyoraku. Je ... Ne savez même pas que vous aviez survécue ...

- Si cela vous dérange, abrégez donc ma vie ! Répliqua sèchement Hallibel.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Intervint Kisuke avec un large sourire. Nous vous avons tous vus tomber le siècle précédent alors ...

- Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai été assez stupide pour tourner mon arme vers Aizen Sosuke ? Que j'aurais put tenter un affrontement direct avec lui ?

- C'est ce que nous avons vus. Avoua franchement Hitsugaya. Aizen vous a attaqué et vous, vous avez essayé de contre attaquer ...

- Mon petit, toi plus que les autres, tu aurais dut te douter de ce qui c'est réellement passé à ce moment. Avoua-t-elle avec un demi sourire. J'ai pourtant pris en considération ce que tu avais fait toi-même un peu plus tôt ...

- Ho oh, je crois que je viens de comprendre ! Avoua Kisuke. Une copie d'eau ...

- Hé bien, on aura quand même mis un siècle à comprendre ça ! Râla Shihouin. Décidément, y en a qui savent vraiment se servir de leur cervelle !

Kisuke lança un regard plein de sous entendus à l'ébène qui capta le regard de malice et lui tira la langue. Le blond reporta toute son attention sur les Arrancars qui le fixaient tous avec des haussements de sourcils. Evidement, ils ne devaient pas être habitué à ce genre de chose à Las Noches ... La pression devait atteindre son plus haut taux avec la fuite de Grimmjow ... Quoi que, là, ça allait atteindre des sommets ! Ichimaru ... Ils avaient ramenés Ichimaru !

- Suivant ! Annonça jovialement Kisuke. Qui veut nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Moi, c'est parce que j'en ai ma claque que ce bâtard de Luca me tourne autour ! Déclara Lilinette. J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue la Grimmjow de l'époque ! Et ce connard, il a eu aussi des vues sur Stark ! Non mais, vous imagiez ? Il s'imaginait sûrement qu'on allait se mettre tous les deux dans son lit pour ...

Elle fut interrompu par la main du Secunda qui ne semblait pas d'accord qu'elle raconta la fin de son histoire ... En effet ... Kisuke comprenait parfaitement que cette demoiselle fut le centre de l'attention de ses messieurs ... Elle semblait aussi pétillante que Grimmjow et semblait ... Un peu plus mature quand même ... La bleutée ayant tendance à jouer à d'étranges jeux, disparaissant pour embêter un peu les gens de son entourage ...

- Nous avons plusieurs raisons de changer de coté ! Assura Stark. L'insécurité est bien une de ses raisons, je dois bien l'avouer, mais nous ne pouvons plus accepter d'obéir à un homme qui peut accepter certaines choses ... L'une de ses choses se trouve face à vous ! Ce n'est pas nous qui avons mis Ichimaru Gin dans cet état !

- Aizen a pété un câble ! Râla Yammy. Il a complètement disjoncté et commence à autoriser des pratiques écœurantes et inqualifiables ! On a beau être des monstres, y a certaines choses à pas faire !

- Je serais curieux de savoir lesquels, d'après vous. Avoua Kisuke.

- Accepter les différentes expérimentations sur des fœtus qui auraient parfaitement put être viables ? Lâcha avec rage Lilinette en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Jouer avec la moralité de ses ennemis qui sont emprisonnés et les forcer à faire des choix écœurantes ? Proposa Stark incertain.

- Trahir des hommes qui vous ont toujours été fidèles ! Déclara Yammy avec froideur. De toute façon, on s'en fiche, on est ici, vous faites de nous ce que vous voulez ! Mais si vous nous renvoyez là bas, vous nous condamnez à mort !

- A cause d'eux ? Demanda le blond en montrant les trois "prisonniers".

- Ouais, on les a un peu enlevé. Avoua Lilinette avec un large sourire. C'était plus sécurisant ... Vous avez vu ce qu'Aizen a fait à Ichimaru à cause du départ de Grimmjow ? Stark a préféré l'embarquer ici ! Mais, j'espère que vous aller pas le condamner à mort ! ... Sinon, j'vous préviens, j'défonce tout !

Kisuke jeta un regard à Kyoraku qui paraissait pensif, et pas réellement à cause d'Ichimaru ... C'est vrai qu'on pouvait se poser des questions sur ses ... Les deux autres ... L'un encapuchonné et l'autre portant un masque, tout deux avaient la taille d'un jeune homme, même si l'encagoulé avait un comportement "enfantin".

- Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange, mais pourrais-je savoir qui sont les deux autres que vous avez "emprisonnés" ? Demanda Kyoraku.

- L'un est son superviseur et l'autre est le fraccion d'Ichimaru ! Avoua Yammy. C'est ...

- Hé, attendez ... Lâcha Shin. Où es Iro ?

Kisuke haussa fortement les sourcils ... Où était Iro ? ...

- Merde, le p'tit con ! Lâcha Lilinette en sautant sur ses pieds et se précipitant sur le prisonnier assit et le secouant.

Tout le monde vit ce qui semblait être la tête ... Tomber et rouler sur le sol sous le regard ébahi des capitaines présents ... Qu'est c'que c'était que ça encore ? ... Le gars qu'ils avaient là depuis un moment devant leurs yeux ... Il c'était enfuit ? Non ? ... Mais, pourtant ... Au début, il ... Comment avait il fait pour échapper à la vigilance de tellement de Capitaines et de Vice Capitaines ? C'était pas possible !

- Putain, c'est qui ce gars ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant. Est ce qu'il est dangereux ?

- Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui est en danger ... Avoua Stark qui fixait Lilinette de façon septique.

- J'vais lui foutre la plus belle déculottée de sa vie a ce p'tit merdeux ! Promit-elle avant de se tourner brutalement vers Inoue. Toi ! Tu sais où es Grimmjow ?

- Elle est a l'hôpital. Avoua Orihime, inquiète. Est ce qu'on doit craindre pour elle ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura Stark en retour. Je vous rassure, Iro est venu ici de son plein grès et ... Il n'en pouvait plus de la vie à Las Noches.

- Mais sa vie ici sera prématuré ! Déclara sèchement Lilinette.

* * *

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait bizarre ... Bien sûr ! ... Elle était enceinte d'un enfant hybride ... Et Shin était ... Dans le Seireitei ? ... Elle le sentait ... Elle sentait sa chair en protection au sein même de la Première Division et un sourire doux et délicat marqua son visage. Son fils était de retour et personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal ici ! C'était le plus important, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose, pour le bien de son enfant. De celui qu'elle portait dans son ventre ... Cet enfant pour lequel Ichimaru s'était sacrifié, non ? ...

Elle ferma à demi les yeux, ayant du mal à comprendre si elle était dans un rêve ou bien dans la réalité : elle sentait aussi la pression de l'argenté et puis celles de ses amis ... Stark, Lilinette et ... Hallibel ... Cela ne devait être qu'un rêve ... Un si beau rêve qu'elle ne voulait même plus se réveiller ... Ho, elle aurait tellement voulut que ce soit la réalité ! Que tout ses amis soient présents et qu'ils puissent vivre en sécurité dans ce monde paisible où tout était plus simple et où ils n'étaient pas tous constamment en danger.

- Bonjour ! Lâcha une voix jovial sur le bord de la fenêtre. J'ai trouvé des fraise ! Tu en veux ?

Elle se tourna vers le garçon et haussa les sourcils, reconnaissant parfaitement Iro qui lui souriait largement, tenant un panier plein de fruit divers et elle se demanda où il avait bien put trouver tout cela ... Bien sûr, elle avait oublié que cela n'était qu'un rêve ... Mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait royalement, souriant à l'argenté.

- J'aimes pas les fraises, tu devrais le savoir ! Râla-t-elle avec indulgence. T'a pas plutôt d'autres trucs ?

- Si, tout un tas, mais je garde la banane ! Fit-il avec une petite moue.

Il descendit du rebord et se rapprocha, déposant le panier sur la table et reportant toute son attention sur la bleutée qui avait envie de voir son rêve se prolonger indéfiniment, mais il faudrait bien qu'elle revienne dans la réalité ... Qu'elle se fasse de nouveau du soucis pour tout ses amis et pour son fils ... Non, ne pas y penser et profiter de ce rêve si agréable et qui devrait bien un jour finir ...

- Tu crois que ça sera une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Iro en posant sa tête contre son ventre. Il bouge pas trop au moins ?

- J'sais pas trop, demande lui pour voir ! Le railla la bleutée.

- Petit bébé, je veux que tu sois une fille ! Quoi que, non, un garçon ! ... Enfin, je sais pas ! Mais sois pas trop magnifique ! C'est pas cool de naître trop beau ici ! Ou bien soit exceptionnellement puissant ! Alors, t'es quoi bébé ?

Il marqua une courte pause avant de relever le visage, l'air triste.

- Il veut pas répondre ! Fit-il avec une petite moue.

- Bah, on verra d'ici quelques mois ! Assura la panthère avec un large sourire. Enfin, vu comment il grandit, ce sera presque d'ici quelques semaines ! ... J'aurais tellement voulue que Gin soit là ... Qu'il puisse me dire comment il aurait voulut qu'il s'appelle.

- T'inquiètes, il te le dira, lui ! ...

Iro retira sa tête et pencha la tête sur le coté, l'air pensif. Grimmjow passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés, caressant les mèches et se demandant combien de fois elle pourrait encore avoir ce simple geste pendant ce rêve.

- J'suis un peu jaloux. Avoua Iro. C'est méchant, non ? Lui, il a le droit de rester avec toi ...

- C'est normal, mais ne lui en veux pas à lui, Iro. C'est de ma faute ... Oui, c'est de ma faute si j'ai pas put te garder ... Si j'avais été plus docile, Aizen aurait accepté que je te garde ... J'aurais peut être dut ...

- Mais non ! Moi, j'ai été heureux avec Papa ! T'inquiètes, et je suis sûr que Bébé sera heureux avec toi ! Tu crois qu'on pourra tous vivre ensemble ?

- Tu veux dire, comme une famille ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui, comme une grande famille ! Avec Papa, Maman, et puis mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur !

Il se colla de nouveau au ventre ... Vivre tout les quatre ? ... Dans ce rêve là ? ... Ho, se serait marrant de voir ce que cela pourrait donner ...

- Et Shin et Kurohime ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bah, ils seraient là aussi ! Assura-t-il. Je veillerais à ce que personne tourne autour de la Princesse et je ferais attention que Shin se trouve un bon petit copain ! Alors, tu crois que se serait possible, maman ?

- Ce serait bien ! On irait espionner Kuro à la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle aura un petit copain !

- Et puis, je demanderais à Shin comment draguer correctement les garçons ! Et puis, Aiko aussi, je veux qu'il soit là !

Son sourire s'effaça l'espace d'une seconde, mais après tout ... Pourquoi pas ?

- J'suis sûr qu'il rentrerait à la maison en nous engueulant bien ! Continua Iro avec un large sourire. Il dira que c'est pas bien rangé et puis nous demandera pourquoi qu'on est pas plus mature alors qu'on est tous plus âgés que lui ! C'est trop bizarre ! Il m'a engueulé souvent pendant que t'étais pas là !

- Ha oui ? Mais pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? C'est ton petit frère après tout !

Ils rièrent ensembles et Grimmjow se tourna vers la porte, il y avait Orihime, Tatsuki et même Lilinette ! C'était vraiment étonnant de voir toute ses personnes dans son rêve, non ? Mais pourquoi paraissaient-ils si surpris que ça ? ... Et pourquoi Kira avait il les yeux écarquillés en fixant Iro ? ...

- Grimmjow ... Murmura Orihime, troublé. C'est ton fils ? ...

- Oui, c'est un des enfants que j'ai dut abandonner à Las Noches. Avoua-t-elle tristement.


	24. Chapitre 22 : Iro et Aiko

- Iro est le fils de Grimmjow et d'Ichimaru ? Lâcha avec surprise Byakuya.

- Ouais. Répondit Stark avec franchise. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il a des yeux bleus et ils sont vraiment trop beau !

- Mais il es trop chiant ! Ajouta Yammy. Trop chiant et beaucoup trop malin ! Vous l'avez bien vu ! S'casser devant la tronche de tout le monde, c'est hallucinant ! Il a un vrai don pour disparaître et même Lilinette arrive pas à le garder plus d'une demi-heure sous la main !

- Mais l'est pas méchant ! Assura Shin, pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Son père a juste été trop cool avec lui ! C'était même pas un père, c'était une mère poule !

Alors, l'enfant que la bleutée portait actuellement n'était pas le premier de cet homme ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle se soit rapproché de l'argenté ? Parce qu'ils avaient eut un enfant ensemble ? Avaient ils vécus ensemble ? Avaient ils partagés des moments de famille ensemble ? S'étaient ils enlacés alors qu'elle portait le bébé dans ses bras ? Peut être ... Peut être qu'ils avaient eut des moments que l'on partage au sein d'une famille ...

L'image de Grimmjow et d'Ichimaru élevant leur enfants ensemble et ... Cela foutus un sacré coup au noble qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner ... Non, il n'avait pas envie de voir la panthère partir de cher lui, même si sa maison n'était plus aussi calme qu'avant, il aimait cette ambiance qu'il vivait avec elle et ses enfants et ... Et le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait été là et ... Byakuya ... Craignait de voir la panthère partir avec cet homme !

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Avoua Kyoraku. Vous nous les amenés comme des otages et ... Le sont ils ?

- Ses deux-là, ouais ! Répondit Stark on pointant les deux hommes à terre. Je suis allé enlever Ichimaru et ... Yammy a profité du fait qu'Aiko ait le dos tourner pour l'assommer.

- Et il a survécus ? Nota Shihouin avec stupeur. Il a la tête dure ! Ou bien, avez vous réussis à maîtriser votre puissance ?

- Il n'a pas que la tête dure ! Râla le géant. N'est ce pas, Aiko ?

Byakuya haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers les deux hommes à terre. Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas et aucun des deux ne semblaient réveillés, Ichimaru profitant sans doute de son sommeil régénérateur et le second jeune homme ... Immobile au sol ...

- Tu boudes ? Demanda Yammy en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai tapé trop fort ?

- Oui, je boude et non, t'a pas taper assez fort ! Râla une voix mécontente. Tais-toi, traître ! Je veux plus t'attendre !

- Ha, Aiko est pas content parce que sa nounou l'a tapé ! Lâcha avec amusement Stark. T'inquiètes petit, on a fait ça pour ton bien !

L'interpellé se releva, se mettant tant bien que mal assis sur le sol et son visage masqué se dirigea vers les deux Arrancars qui perdirent leurs sourires et se jetèrent des regards septiques.

- Pour mon bien ? Lâcha le nommé Aiko sur un ton plein de menace. Pour ... Mon ... Bien ? ...

Et il explosa soudainement, son énergie spirituelle augmentant brutalement et à un point surprenant en réalité ...

- Tu te fous de moi ? Hurla-t-il avec rage. Parce que me livrer à nos ennemis, c'est pour mon bien ?

- Dit, t'es sûr que les liens tiendront ? Demanda Stark à son compère avec un sourire nerveux.

- Tu déconnes ? Lâcha Yammy en fronçant fortement les sourcils. Avec lui, ça tiendra même pas trente secondes !

- De quoi ? Lâcha surprit Kyoraku en se levant, se mettant sur la défensive.

Aiko reporta son attention sur le commandant et sa pression diminua, il sembla se mettre lui-même sur la défensive et son regard sembla se reporter sur l'assistance. Le jeune homme dut comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon de risquer quoi que se soit ici même ... Avec la présence de pas moins de dix capitaine, cela aurait été risqué, même pour Aizen Sosuke lui-même ! Mais cette personne était ... Terrifiante ... Pouvoir augmenter si brutalement son énergie ... Cela faisait immanquablement penser à ... Aizen ?

- Je suis Kyoraku Shunsui, Capitaine de la Première Division et Commandant en chef des Armées de la Cour. Se présenta poliment le noble. Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes exactement ?

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance ! Répliqua sèchement Aiko. Libérer moi tout de suite !

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas coopérer, je vais me tourner vers ... Vos anciens alliés ...

- S'ils ouvrent seulement la bouche, je les tue ! Annonça le jeune homme.

Aiko se tourna vers les Arrancars qui haussèrent les sourcils face et un certain malaise se fit ressentir ... Ce jeune homme semblait réellement les terrifiants et c'était à se demander pourquoi : il était plutôt petit et ne semblait pas aussi imposant que le géant Yammy ... Certes, son énergie spirituelle était effrayante, mais pourquoi le craignaient-ils à ce point ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ...

- Moi, j'aimerais plutôt savoir ce qu'Aizen a put faire à nos hommes ! Déclara brutalement Muguruma.

C'était étonnant, surtout venant de sa part ! Lui qui habituellement ne se souciait que pour les siens, mais Byakuya aussi en savoir plus, ils avaient parlé d'étranges choses entre eux et les Arrancars avaient dit des choses assez troublantes.

- Les Apprentis Shinigami n'ont subit aucune maltraitance particulière ! Assura le professeur de la classe. Dut moins, lorsque Shiro et Shin ont suivit Aizen, des ordres ont été donnés pour que personne ne nous fasse aucun mal, on nous a nourrit normalement ... Il n'y a eut que de petit problème d'hygiène ... Je considère donc que nous nous en somme très bien sortis ... Voir trop ...

- C'est vrai que c'est pas dans les habitudes d'Aizen de laisser les gens tranquille, comme ça ! Nota Hirako.

- Capitaine Hirako, s'il vous plait. Lâcha froidement Byakuya.

Il n'aimait pas du tout les sous-entendus de ses paroles et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le regard du noble se posa sur Shin, qui s'était complètement replié sur lui-même, et sur Shiro, qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvés. Qu'avait donc encore fait Aizen ?

- Capitaine Kuchiki, ne faites pas comme si cela ne vous intéressait pas de savoir ce qui est arrivé aux deux gamins ! Râla le blond. Alors, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien ! Annonça sèchement Shiro.

L'argenté lança un regard plein de menace au Capitaine et celui-ci haussa les sourcils avant des les froncer fortement ... Byakuya se releva, décidant d'intervenir et d'emporter les deux enfants au manoir ...

- C'est vrai que voir son ami se faire violer et finir par participer, ce n'est rien ! Lâcha avec ironie la voix mielleuse d'Aiko.

Le noble se figea et se tourna vers le prisonnier qui restait sur la défensive ... De lui se dégageait quelque chose, comme de la provocation ... En cet instant, le noble en était sûr : il cherchait à provoquer un conflit direct ... Il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête ! Mais, disait-il la vérité ou bien mentait-il ? Vue la montée soudaine de l'énergie de Shiro ... Il venait de toucher un point extrêmement sensible ! Ce n'était pas possible ... Shiro n'avait pas put ... Participer à ça ?

- Tais-toi ! Lâcha l'argenté au brun.

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptais garder cela pour toi ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde te comprendra, après tout, tu n'étais pas assez fort pour le défendre et tu n'étais pas même assez fort pour lutter ! Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il vous à fait subir tout cela, n'est ce pas, Inoue ?

- Je t'ai dis de te taire !

- Ho, alors, tu as aimé ?

- Taisez vous ! Hurla Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu peux le dire maintenant ! Tu trouves son corps séduisant et tu le désirais ! C'est pour ça que tu as cédé, n'est ce pas, Inoue ?

La réaction fut quasi immédiate et le tout fut un peu trop rapide en réalité ... Byakuya eu juste le temps de s'élançait pour pouvoir tenter de rattraper Shiro, mais il ne réussit pas à le maîtriser et au contraire, celui-ci fit preuve d'une puissance incroyable et insoupçonnée jusqu'alors et la seconde d'après, l'argenté avait frappé de plein fouet Aiko au visage. Le prisonnier, qui s'était relevé, sembla à peine ressentir l'impact quand à son masque, il fut réduit en bouillie. Le brun attrapa la gorge de Shiro ... Quand s'était il libéré ? Quand ?

Le noble dégaina son zanpakuto, mais ... Il était déjà trop tard ... Aiko avait sortit un katana et l'avait glissé sous la gorge de l'argenté qui était paralysé ... Paralysé devant la matérialisation de celui qui l'avait torturé moralement, c'était clair ... Aiko avait le visage d'Aizen Sosuke et la seule divergence avec ce dernier n'était autre que ses yeux bleus ... Des yeux que Byakuya aurait reconnut sans mal ...

- Je peux maintenant me présenter. Annonça-t-il froidement. Je suis le Superviseur Aiko Jaggerjack Aizen ...

* * *

- Quand s'est-il débarrassé des liens ? Râla bruyamment Yammy qui s'était relevé.

Comme presque tout le monde d'ailleurs ... Ce n'était pas possible ... Ils avaient bien en face d'eux le fils d'Aizen, les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même coiffure qui leurs rappelait le traître avant qu'il ne se dévoile au grand jour ... Et les yeux si vivants et électriques de Grimmjow ... De SA Grimmjow ! ... Qui avait vue naître l'enfant de cette affreuse créature qu'était ce Seigneur !

Kenpachi enrageait ... Et Aiko dut le comprendre car il déplaça son otage de telle sorte à le mettre entre lui et l'ébène qui avait dégainé son sabre ... Une seule petite ouverture et il le trancherait ... Il trancherait cette chose qui prouvait qu'un lien existait et pour toujours entre Aizen et la belle panthère qu'il convoitait et qu'il était bien décidé à faire sien ! Le regard du Capitaine rencontra celui du Superviseur qui était extrêmement menaçant et ... Qui rappela immanquablement la belle bleutée à la brute qu'il était ...Putain, elle aurait pas put lui céder autre chose que ses magnifiques yeux bleus à ce môme-là ?

- Aiko, qu'est ce que tu fais ! Lâcha Shin qui semblait choqué. S'il te plait, relâche le ...

- Je te trouve bien indulgent avec lui ! Avoua Aiko en lui lançant un regard. Même s'il a été drogué, il devait avoir envie de te prendre pour y parvenir, tu crois pas ... Grand Frère ?

- Aiko, tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes aînés ! Râla Yammy avec force. Fais pas de connerie et lâches-le tout de suite !

- Quand à toi, tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir un peu plus, mon "ami" ! Répliqua froidement le brun. Pour te faire comprendre mon point de vue, je devrais plutôt te le faire comprendre et c'est possible en une seule et unique question ! Tu crois que je suis en sécurité ici, hein ? Pourtant, à ton avis, combien dans cette simple pièce rêverait de tuer mon père ?

Trop de monde, en effet ... Hirako et Muguruma avaient une vengeance à accomplir, celle de venger tous leurs amis ... C'était la même chose pour Kira, Abarai et Hitsugaya qui avaient perdus beaucoup de leurs amis ! Urahara aussi ... Et lui ... Kenpachi ... Pour l'avoir privé de la belle Grimmjow qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de séduire ... Qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher, de frôler et de caresser ... Cette belle créature qu'on lui avait présentée et qu'on lui avait ôtée ... Aizen se l'était approprié et ... L'avait soumise !

- Je ne serais jamais en sécurité ici alors je préfère retourner chez moi ! Avoua franchement Aiko. Ouvrez tout de suite un portail ou je vous jure que je le tue !

Sa menace n'était pas à négliger ... Putain, le môme d'Aizen et de Grimmjow ... Un autre môme ? Y en avait eu combien en tout ? Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Kenpachi et de nouveau, Aiko du détecter le danger car il reporta son regard bleu hypnotisant sur lui ... Ce môme ressemblait vraiment trop à sa mère !

- Combien d'autres mômes ta mère a eu avec ton père ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Aucun ! Avoua Aiko en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Vous êtes le Capitaine Enragé, non ? Celui qui tue sans la moindre hésitation les Arrancars qu'il rencontre sur sa route ... Vous êtes moins terrifiant que ce que dit la légende !

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber ! Lâcha Stark souriant. C'est Iro ! Quand Aiko était petit, il aimait lui raconter des histoires de démon du Désert ! Comme vous aviez une sacrée réputation, il a décidé de vous faire passer pour un démon et ... Grâce à vous, Aiko a eu du mal à dormir pendant près de trois semaines !

- Hé, ce n'est pas du tout marrant ! Soupira le brun, outré.

- ça suffit, on arrête de jouer maintenant ! Râla Yammy avec force. Aiko, tu lâches Shiro et tu ranges ton arme ! J'ai pas envie que les choses dégénèrent !

- Non, je veux rentrer à Las Noches ! Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ?

- Pas du tout ! Avouèrent soudainement les deux Arrancars.

- Tu sais, t'as beau être le môme d'Aizen, t'es pas aussi lâche que lui ! Déclara Stark en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Que tu tournes ton arme contre nous, ok, mais contre lui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire quand tu dit que tu va le tuer ?

... Ha, il risquait pas de faire de mal à Shiro ? ... C'était bon à savoir ça ! Un nouveau sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin des lèvres ... Il pouvait effacer le lien qui liait la panthère à Aizen ... Et il fut sur le point de briser se lien, mais quelque chose bloqua totalement son arme ... Son regard se posa sur la lame qui était maintenu par Hallibel, l'ex-Tiercera lui lançait un regard plein de menace et il comprit dans la seconde pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte : il n'était pas que le fils d'Aizen, il était aussi le fils de Grimmjow ...

- Le premier qui lève ne serait ce que la main contre lui, je le trancherais sans la moindre hésitation ! Lâcha-t-elle avec froideur.

Bordel, cette nana semblait avoir oublié ce que cet homme lui avait fait un jour ! Elle aurait dut vouloir détruire cet homme plutôt que de le défendre !

- Pourquoi ? Raga Kenpachi.

- Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi froidement. Je n'hésiterais plus une seule seconde à protéger ces choses qui me semblent chères !

- Le bâtard d'Aizen ?

- Le fils de Grimmjow ! Celle qui avait raison depuis le début ! Celle qui a toujours eu raison !

Elle semblait réellement décidé à le défendre ! Trop en réalité ... Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir provoquer un affrontement dans cette pièce, cela risquait plus de provoquer d'énormes troubles : elle n'était pas toute seule, il y avait Stark et Yammy et si une bagarre éclatait, autant dire que tout le monde mettrait vite son grain de sel ! Bref, il provoquerait une guerre dont personne ne pourrait échapper idem !

- Oula, Aiko, mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Râla une voix moqueuse et pleine d'ironie.

Kenpachi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'entrée et constata qu'Orihime et les autres étaient de retour avec l'étrange copie d'Ichimaru : Iro ... Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, tout comme Aiko ressemblait à son père, c'était encore une fois les yeux qui différenciaient la "copie" de "l'origine" ! Encore un môme ... Elle avait encore un môme ! Le géant lâcha un grognement.

- Mais, je sais pas ! Marmonna Aiko qui semblait vraiment perdue.

- Où sont tes lunettes ? Demanda l'argenté en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Le brun haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de mes lunettes ? Râla-t-il. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais pas essayer de trouver un moyen de t'enfuir ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca a l'air marrant ici ! Hé, t'a vus ? Ha non, tu peux pas voir sans tes lunettes, pauvre myope !

- Iro ! Vu quoi ?

- Maman ! Elle est juste derrière toi !

* * *

Elle était juste derrière lui ? Voyons ! C'était impossible ! Elle était convalescente ... Sa mère était sûrement encore allongée dans un lit ! Il paraissait que c'était toujours le cas pendant trois mois et ... Là, Iro lui sortait qu'elle était derrière lui ? Aiko n'y croyait pas !

- Aikooooooooooo ! Souffla une voix affreusement ironique à son oreille. Que fais-tu à mon petit Shiro adorééééééééé ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, le brun relâcha son unique otage et se retourna pour voir quelque chose de bleu ... Donc ... Oui, c'était bien ça mère ... D'ailleurs, il avait même l'impression de pouvoir voir le sourire carnassier qu'elle abordait à ce moment là.

- Aikooooooo ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Mère ? Répondit-il en retour, souriant nerveusement.

- Mon petit, pourrais-tu me confier ton arme ? Tu risquerais de blesser quelqu'un ou de te blesser toi-même ...

Lui confier son arme ? Mais, c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait pour pouvoir se défendre ! Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se protéger convenablement ! Il resserra sa prise sur sa lame et fit un pas en arrière.

- Si je la lâche, je suis mort ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Si tu ne la lâches pas, je te priverais de désert ! Répliqua Grimmjow.

- Maman, ça marchera pas ton histoire ! Fit remarquer Iro un peu trop proche.

Aiko tourna le visage et constata qu'en effet, son demi frère s'était approché et celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se saisir de la lame de son zanpakuto ... Mince, il avait été tellement impressionné par la présence de sa mère qu'il en avait oublié de surveiller les autres ! Ha, pourquoi était il si facilement distrait ! Manque d'expérience dut à son jeune age ... Ha, pourtant, son père lui avait dit de ne pas tenter d'affronter leurs adversaires et lui avait même conseillé de rester caché pendant encore une décennie ... Mais il lui pardonnerait vu qu'il s'était fait enlevé ...

Grimmjow lui saisit les poignets, mais ne pressa pas trop fort et Aiko laissa son arme s'échapper ... Se débattre avec Iro, c'était quelque chose, mais se débattre avec sa mère ? C'était inenvisageable ! Mais ... Rester ici ... A la Soul Society ... Sans la moindre arme ? ... Avec tout ce que son père lui avait dit ? Il essaya bien de calmer sa peur, mais ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler, des mains que sa mère lui tenait toujours ...

- Technique de camouflage ! S'écria Iro.

Et il alla se plaquer contre le mur ...

- Iro, ici, les murs sont pas blancs : je peux te voir ! Fit remarquer Aiko.

- Ha, mince, faudra remédier à ça ! Lâcha l'argenté.

- De toute façon, j'ai mes lunettes dans ma poche ! Soupira le brun.

Il retira ses mains de celle de sa mère, se sentant mal à l'aise de ce contact auquel il n'était pas habitué, et récupéra sa paire de lunette qu'il mit sur son nez ... Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait provoquer une maladresse ... Elles étaient cassées ...

- Yammy, tu m'as tapé dessus trop fort ! Soupira-t-il en les retirant. Comment je vais faire ? J'ai cassé ma paire de rechange hier !

- On ira cher l'ophtalmo ! Rigola Grimmjow. Hé, attend ... Yammy, t'a tapé mon fils ?

- J'étais obligé pour le ramener là ! Fit remarquer le géant avec un grognement.

Aiko se déconnecta de la conversation, reportant toute son attention sur sa paire de lunette cassée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Comment allait-il faire ? Sans elle, il ne pouvait absolument rien voir ! C'était presque comme s'il était aveugle : il ne voyait que les couleurs, rien de plus que ça, le monde était flou pour lui, entièrement flou ... Sans ses lunettes, il risquait de tout le temps tomber et déjà qu'il tombait avec alors sans ...

- Hé, Kyoraku, faudra quand même leurs faire concevoir des colliers à ses deux là ! Avoua soudainement Grimmjow. Tu te doutes bien qu'Aiko n'est pas de votre coté et qu'Ichimaru risque pas de changer de camp !

Le brun tourna le visage vers ce qu'il reconnut comme étant sa mère et haussa les sourcils ... Alors, elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas les suivre ? Elle était sa mère, mais il avait toujours vécus avec son père et lui, il lui avait tout dit concernant la répugnance qu'avait les Shinigami à son encontre ...

- Mais je présume que si nous lui faisons le moindre mal, nous devront craindre vos représailles ? Soupira le grand homme.

- T'as tout pigé ! Lâcha sur un ton terrifiant la panthère. S'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je te jure qu'il faudra plus que tous vos Capitaines pour m'arrêter ...

Aiko écarquilla les yeux, étonné bien malgré lui par sa propre mère qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça en réalité ... Sur elle aussi son père lui avait dit tout un tas de chose ... Des choses horribles : elle ne l'aimait pas et jamais elle ne l'aimerait. Aizen lui avait aussi dit qu'il était le seul qui ne le considérerait pas comme un monstre, qu'il était le seul qui le protégerait ...

Aizen Sosuke, depuis la naissance de son fils, Aiko, lui avait fait un véritable lavage de cerveau pour faire en sorte qu'il soit le seul que le garçon ait jamais envie de suivre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il y avait crut ... Il avait crut que tout le monde pouvait le haïr à ce point, peut être était ce parce qu'il était candide et naïf, en tout cas, il y avait toujours cru ... Et voir cette femme qu'il avait idolâtré malgré tout et qu'il avait aimé et protégé de loin dans la mesure du possible ... Voir qu'elle était capable de le protéger alors qu'il était le fils d'Aizen, l'enfant imposé ... Cela lui donna envie de pleurer ... Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas aussi fort que ça ! Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

- Ha, non, pleure pas petit frère ! Soupira Iro à coté de lui. J'irais dans la même cellule que toi avec papa ! Comme ça, on pourra jouer ensemble !

- J'pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! Mentit Aiko.

Il utilisa le pan de sa manche de kimono pour pouvoir effacer les larmes qui continuait de couler malgré tout. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé entendre de telles paroles venant de sa mère. Peut être qu'il n'y avait pas que son père pour l'aimer.

* * *

Lorsque les Shinigami remarquèrent la présence de plusieurs Arrancar, tout le monde crut qu'ils faisaient face à une invasion et il n'était pas rare de voir quelque courageux dégainer son arme face au puissant Stark ou bien au puissant Yammy ... Ce qui les amusaient fortement ! Surtout Iro qui adorait voir les visages se décomposer lorsque quelqu'un le voyait !

Chaque Arrancar se vit confié a une unité pour être surveillé, ne serait ce que pour rassurer la Chambre des 46 Bureau du Chuo, ainsi, Yammy devait resté à la Première Division sous la charge directe de Kyoraku, Stark fut confier à la Seconde Division sous la charge de Yoruichi, lui qui espérait être à la Dixième Division ... Lilinette fut séparer de son frère et fut confier à la dite Dixième Division, sous la charge d'Arisawa, Hallibel suivit de mauvaise fois Kira.

Iro était clairement de leurs cotés et c'est sans doute pourquoi il fut confié à la charge de la Sixième Division, ainsi, il pouvait aller vivre avec sa mère au manoir des Kuchiki, pour le plus grand damne du noble. Ichimaru et le jeune Aiko aussi furent transférés au manoir après la requête directe de Jaggerjack Schiffer qui n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son fils. Heureusement, Kurostuchi avait crée pendant ce siècle des colliers bien plus efficaces ... Certes avec l'aide d'Urahara, mais ensemble, ils avaient conçut un inhibiteur d'énergie spirituel très efficace, tellement que le pauvre Aiko ne put même plus se fier à ses sens spirituels pour éviter les marches et se retrouva souvent à terre ...

Les deux hommes devaient être suivit de loin par les membres de la Neuvième Division et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait put croire, ce fut Hisagi qui se chargea de choisir les hommes, mais personne n'avait rien à craindre : Aiko était proche de l'état aveugle et Ichimaru était toujours convalescent, on ne craignait d'eux que le fait de pouvoir provoquer la colère de Grimmjow ! En effet, si Aiko tombait sur quelqu'un et que cette personne avait le malheur de dire quoi que se soit, Grimmjow incendiait la personne ...

Beaucoup de monde se demanda si cette situation n'était pas dangereuse pour les Shinigami, il fallait dire que voir autant de monde arriver avait quelque chose de troublant, à plus forte raison que la plupart des personnes était ou avait été des Espada ! Que ce passait il à Las Noches pour que tant de monde décide de déserter ? N'était ce pas plutôt un piège ? On hésita pendant un petit moment ... Mais ce fut les Arrancars qui demandèrent à porter les colliers, ainsi, plus personne n'auraient peur d'eux et cette seule initiative calma la plupart des mauvaises langues ...

La vie pouvait reprendre son cour normal ... C'est ce qu'on voulait croire, mais comment les choses pouvaient elles redevenir normales en sachant qu'Aizen avait put faire du mal à certains des leurs ...


	25. Chapitre 23 : La mains du vide

Kurohime avait du mal à remettre la main sur son frère, il fallait dire que depuis son retour, le bleuté avait tendance à se cacher en des lieux insolites et aimait de plus en plus la solitude, ce que n'appréciait pas trop l'ébène ! Lui, il avait toujours rêvé de venir à Soul Society pour se faire des amis et pour pouvoir s'amuser avec les hommes qu'il aimait, mais maintenant, après son séjour chez Aizen ... Il semblait qu'il venait de changer d'avis ...

Elle le cherchait depuis quelques instants déjà et même si elle avait conscience d'avoir fouiller toutes les pièces du manoir Kuchiki, elle savait qu'il était dans la propriété et n'était pas prête d'abandonner les recherches. Elle eut une idée et décida de vérifier, elle alla dans la chambre de sa mère qui dormait toujours et s'y glissa silencieusement, marchant jusqu'au placard qu'elle fit glisser et il était bien là, recroquevillé sur lui-même ...

Lorsqu'ils étaient petit et qu'Aizen venait rendre visite à leur mère, ils avaient souvent prit l'habitude de se cacher pour pouvoir rester avec elle, au fil du temps, le "placard" était devenu un endroit de sécurité pour le garçon plus que pour la jeune fille, elle avait sut exploité sa puissance et alors qu'elle apprenait à se défendre, lui restait faible et cherchait un endroit où il se sentait protégé ... Le "placard" était donc toujours un lieu de protection pour son jumeau ...

- Shin. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le bleuté releva le regard vers elle et elle lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'extérieur de la chambre et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils se relevèrent et sortirent, toujours dans le silence. Kurohime referma la porte et entraîna son frère un peu plus loin, le fixant de son regard vert qui brillait d'intensité en cet instant : elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas être aller le chercher, elle savait qu'elle aurait dut y aller, mais en même temps, elle savait que cela n'aurait provoqué que sa propre perte, elle se serait fait tuer !

- Je suis désolé, Shin. Avoua-t-elle enfin.

- Laisse tomber ! Soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

- J'aurais dut essayer de faire quelque chose pour venir vous chercher ...

- Kurohime, s'il te plait ... Laisse tomber ...

Elle se tut, fixant son frère dont le regard était toujours aussi fuyant ... Etait-ce réellement contre elle qu'il était en colère ? Non, en réalité, il n'était pas en colère, il était honteux ... Etait-ce donc de sa faute s'il était beau ? L'ébène passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, dégageant une mèche bleu qui s'était collé à son front et il leva enfin le regard vers elle, il avait l'air tellement ... Torturé ...

- Tu en veux à Shiro ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué.

- J'sais pas ! Lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard. On ... On était tout les deux drogués alors ... C'est normal qu'il ai fait ça ...

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Shin lui jeta un regard et détourna le regard ... Son pauvre petit frère, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose avec elle et c'était normal, ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet du "sexe" ensemble ... Mais là, ce n'était pas du "sexe", ils parlaient d'un "viol" et Kurohime avait, dans le fond, envie que les choses s'arrangent entre son frère et Shiro ...

- Finalement, maman avait tord, c'est Shiro qui c'est jeter sur moi ! Lâcha ironiquement le bleuté en se frottant la nuque.

- Est-ce que tu pourras lui pardonner ? Demanda l'ébène en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- C'est pas à lui que j'en veux, c'est à ... Aizen ... Kuro, il ... J'étais ... C'était plus qu'humiliant ... Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai envie de crever ! ...

Kurohime n'aimait pas l'entendre dire de telles choses, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ... Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'enlaça délicatement, le resserrant fortement contre elle, cherchant à lui redonner un peu de chaleur et de tendresse. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée dans ça, mais ne pouvait pas laisser son frère ainsi ! Il avait besoin d'elle et elle n'allait sûrement pas se défiler, maintenant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver ! Il fallait à tout prit qu'elle protége son frère ...

- Calme-toi, Shin, il ne pourra plus rien te faire ici ! Assura l'Arrancar. Je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher !

- C'est trop tard, Kuro ... Avoua franchement le bleuté. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour regarder Shiro ?

- Je ne te comprend pas, tu as couché avec un tas de gars avant lui, qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

Elle le relâcha pour le regarder dans les yeux, il semblait tellement mal à l'aise en cet instant.

- J'étais dans une sale position. Avoua-t-il, rouge de honte.

- Je croyais que c'était le cas à chaque fois. Fit remarquer l'ébène. Andrew n'est pas un tendre, et que dire de Mathew ? Je ne vois pas ce qui change ...

- Le partenaire et la situation ... C'est ... Alicia qui m'a préparé ... Je me sens sale, tellement sale ! ...

- Vas prendre une douche !

Shin leva son regard bleu sur elle, blasé par sa réponse pas très subtile, mais elle ne l'avait pas dit en mal et il dut le comprendre car il soupira en secouant la tête, sans doute désespéré par son manque de réaction. Il s'amusa à lui tapoter la tête.

- Tu es désespérante, Princesse ! Avoua-t-il franchement. La prochaine fois que je suis dépressif, contente toi de me donner des câlins et ne parle pas : tu risquerais d'aggraver mon état plutôt que de l'améliorer !

Elle haussa les sourcils tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre ... Aggraver son cas ? C'était possible ça ? Bah, de toute façon, elle avait essayé et comme disait le proverbe, il n'y a que ceux qui ne font rien qui ne font pas de conneries ! Kurohime haussa les épaules avant de se décider à suivre son frère, tout deux partageant la même chambre. Elle se stoppa pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir où elle savait qu'il y avait la chambre que se partageaient Gin, Iro et Aiko et capta le regard noir de Shuuhei qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête ...

Avait-il entendu la conversation ? Ce n'était pas cela le plus important, pour le moment, elle avait envie de rester près de son jumeau pour le protéger contre l'isolement qu'il était entrain de s'imposer.

* * *

- Comment ? Hurla avec une puissance sans précédent Lilinette.

Tatsuki ne s'était pas laissée aller, se doutant que tous les Arrancars de type femelle possédaient un potentiel incroyable au niveau sonore, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des crises de Grimmjow lorsque celle-ci hurlait contre le si célèbre Ulquiorra Schiffer ...

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Continua la blonde en se levant. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Je crois que je suis devenus sourd ! Lâcha désespéré Kisuke en se jetant au sol. Appelez Orihime ! Vite !

- Voyons, Lilinette, ne le prend pas comme ça ! Soupira Stark qui retirait ses doigts de ses oreilles. Ce n'est pas la mer a boire !

- PAS LA MER A BOIRE ? Hurla-t-elle, faisant trembler les mur. MAIS J'VAIS POURRIR VOTRE VIE !

- Hé bien, quand elle hurle, elle le fait pas à moitié ! Nota Yoruichi en fronçant les sourcils. Elle va se calmer la p'tite Arrancar ?

- Vas te faire mettre ! Lâcha avec dignité la "p'tite Arrancar" alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers Kyoraku. Jamais, vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS VOUS ME FEREZ ENTRER DANS VOTRE ECOLE DE MERDE !

Kyoraku souriait devant la jeune fille qui avait posé un pied sur la table, prenant ainsi plus de grandeur et étonnant tout le monde. Tatsuki soupira en se demandant si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui faire cette proposition ... Pourtant, Kurohime avait dit que cela ne déplairait peut être pas à la blonde d'y aller ... C'était elle trompée ? Non, la véritable question serait plutôt : Kurohime connaissait-elle suffisamment Lilinette pour avoir ce genre d'initiative ? ... Cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

- Comment, tu veux pas étudier à l'école des Shinigami ? Lâcha la voix malicieuse d'Iro.

La blonde se tourna vers la fenêtre et écarquilla brutalement les yeux et en effet, le spectacle avait de quoi être surprenant : le jeune argenté avait lui été enchanté de pouvoir entrer au sein de l'école, tellement qu'il était même aller chercher un uniforme, mais quelqu'un avait dut se moquer de lui vu qu'il se retrouvait dans un uniforme rouge ... Ceux des filles quoi ... Non, en fait, c'était pas une erreur car dans les cheveux blanc, quelqu'un c'était amusé à tresser quelques mèches et à orner les cheveux de coiffe en forme de fleur rouge.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ? S'écria Lilinette.

- C'est ma tenue d'Apprenti Shinigami ! Lâcha fièrement le garçon en prenant une pose de coquette. Ne suis je pas mignonne comme ça ?

- Ho si, tu es adorable Iro ! Assura Tatsuki.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla la blonde qui semblait être sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Tu peux pas aller à l'école comme ça ! Tu va te faire violer !

- Tu crois ? Soupira l'argenté. Oui, peut être, dommage que tu ne t'y inscrives pas ! Bon, je vais à mon premier cours ! A ce soir, Lilinette !

Et le jeune garçon s'en alla, passant par la porte cette fois tout en chantonnant sous le regard de la petite assistance sidérée ... Tatsuki n'avait pas mentit : il était vraiment adorable et ... C'était clair que beaucoup de monde allait le prendre pour une fille comme ça ... Mais, pourquoi était-il passé ici ? Tatsuki fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Lilinette ... Et trouva la réponse à sa question : vue la tête de la fraccion de Stark, il venait de lui tendre un piège dans lequel elle était entrain de courir !

- C'est bon, où que j'signe ? Hurla-t-elle en attrapant Kyoraku par les pans de son kimono et le secouant. Dépêches toi, j'peux pas le laisser aller là bas tout seul ce sale petit con !

- Mademoiselle, si vous continuez de le secouer de la sorte, vous allez le tuer ! Fit remarquer Urahara.

Peut être qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient pas eut une si bonne idée que ça de proposer à ses deux-là d'entrer dans l'académie des Shinigami ...

* * *

Il avait un cour de méditation ... Comme de part hasard ! Putain, Shin enragea intérieurement, se demandant s'ils le faisaient pas exprès pour lui pourrir la vie ! Bah ouais, en méditation, Shin entrait dans le monde des autres et, pour le moment, Shiro était le seul autre élément de la classe à pouvoir entrer en méditation. Bref, ils se trouveraient face à face, à moins que le bleuté ne se concentre pas ? ... Ouais, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait devenir Shinigami, se serait con de pas s'entraîner par peur d'une confrontation prématurée, non ?

Frissonnant, le bleuté ferma les yeux et décida d'entrer en méditation, se disant que peut être qu'il n'irait pas dans le monde d'un autre cette fois ... Ho, pourvu qu'il ne se retrouve pas face à Shiro, pourvu qu'il ne se retrouve pas face à l'argenté ... Pourvus qu'il ...

- Shin. Lâcha la voix nerveuse de Shiro.

Frissonnant entièrement, le bleuté resserra ses mains sur le tissus de son hakama ... Non, il devait pas y être ! Il avait pas le droit d'y aller ! Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il n'était plus dans la classe ... Putain, Kurohime avait totalement raison : ils sont pas doués ... Il aurait tellement préféré pouvoir aller n'importe où ... Mais se retrouver face à l'argenté ? C'était terrifiant !

- Shin, ça va ? Demanda inquiet Shiro.

En le voyant approcher, le bleuté se releva d'un bond et s'écarta sans attendre. L'argenté ne sembla pas vouloir le forcer et se replia, s'éloignant du jeune homme qui s'en voulut d'avoir repousser son ami de la sorte, mais il se sentait tellement gêné ! ...

Shiro l'avait vus dans une position totalement humiliante ...

'- Tiens, tiens, que fait donc ce môme ici ?" Demanda une voix sinistre.

Ce n'était assurément pas la voix de l'homme de la dernière fois, écarquillant les yeux, il se tourna vers la source, mais ne vit absolument rien du tout. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le monde de Shiro semblait se briser. Tout son monde donnait l'impression de se fissurer en tout lieu, il avait l'impression de regarder du verre qui cédait sous une pression énorme ...

Shin n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de leurs captivités, il s'en rendit bien compte en cet instant et se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert les yeux ? C'était tellement stupide de sa part ! Il se tourna vers l'argenté et voulut dire quelque chose, mais en voyant son visage, il haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi choqué ? Se tournant, il comprit dans la seconde la raison de cet étonnement ...

Il y avait un être là et c'était clairement un Hollow ! Il avait un énorme trou au centre de sa poitrine et portait un masque terrifiant possédant d'impressionnante corne, une longue crinière blanche et un peau incroyablement blanche. Il était grand et ... Bordel de merde, mais c'était quoi ça ? Shin eut un pas de recule, mais l'étrange être l'attrapa si rapidement, qu'il eut a peine le temps de réaliser, et l'approcha de lui, le masque fut proche du visage du bleuté.

"- J'ai posé une question !" Lâcha la voix sinistre.

- Lâche le ! S'écria Shiro qui semblait se rapprocher.

Ce n'était pas le pouvoir de l'argenté ! Le pouvoir de l'argenté, c'était l'homme avec la cape en noir, non ? Et cette chose qui était en face de lui ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Le pouvoir "Vizard" qui sommeillait en Shiro ? Il n'avait pas cette impression, c'était dur d'expliquer pourquoi, mais Shin avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir violer l'intimité des autres ...

L'argenté s'accrocha au bras de la chose, essayant de le faire lâcher prise, mais en vain. Le bleuté ne retoucha le sol que lorsque la créature décida de le reposer au sol. Il frissonna et s'écarta de la créature, se demandant toujours ce qu'elle était, en tout cas, c'était clair que c'était quelque chose de dangereux : Shiro se mit entre eux comme lorsqu'il avait cherché à le protéger des hommes dangereux ...

"- Alors, vas-tu me dire qui il est ?" Demanda durement la chose.

- C'est un ami ! Lâcha mécontent l'argenté. Shin ! Laisse le tranquille !

- Shiro, c'est quoi ? Demanda le bleuté. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Laisse, c'est rien !

Shin haussa les sourcils, surpris bien malgré lui par le ton de son ami. Cette situation avait quelque chose de réellement troublante. L'être sembla observer le monde qui l'entourait comme s'il le découvrait ou cherchait à l'analyser. Le pouvoir de Shiro se manifesta à leurs cotés, surveillant la créature comme pour protéger son possesseur, c'était tellement étrange ... D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le Shinigami devait se soumettre à son pouvoir pour que celui-ci lui cède et ce n'était pas le cas là, à moins qu'il n'ai peur de disparaître avec son maître, non ? C'était aussi un intrus ? ...

"- C'est à cause de lui que ton monde est comme ça ?" Demanda sèchement la créature. "Que t'a-t-il fait ?"

- Méles toi de tes affaires ! S'écria Shiro avec force. Repars tout de suite !

"- Crois tu que c'est une façon de me parler, Gamin ?"

- Shiro ? Souffla le bleuté qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"- Peut être que je devrais t'apprendre les bonnes manières !" Lâcha la créature.

Un bruit sinistre retentit tout autour d'eux et Shin jeta un coup d'œil, les fissures qui apparaissaient ici et là semblaient s'agrandir. Le monde de Shiro était entrain de se briser, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Frissonnant, il se demanda ce qu'il deviendrait si jamais ce monde-là venait à disparaître ... Est-ce qu'il pourrait revenir ?

"- Alors, c'est à cause de lui que t'es dans cet état ?" Répéta la chose. "Est ce que je dois le détruire pour te préserver ?"

- Ne le touche pas ! Souffla soudainement l'argenté. Je t'en supplie, ne le touche pas ...

"- Pourtant, il te détruit, c'est ça ? ... Ha, non, il semblerait que se soit toi ... Qui le détruit ...

Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? Haussant les sourcils, il regarda de nouveau la créature, mais, le sol sous ses pieds sembla se dérober de lui-même, ce fut si inattendus qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui ce passait, par réflexe, il essaya de se rattraper au bord qui s'avéra être tranchant ...

- Shin ! S'écria son ami en se baissant pour lui agripper le bras.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Putain, pourquoi un trou s'était former justement sous lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de continuer de glisser ? Ses mains lui faisaient affreusement mal, du sang coulant de ses blessures. Shiro ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et il l'en remerciait ! Il n'avait pas envie de tomber parce qu'en dessous ... En dessous de lui, c'était le noir absolu ! Il n'y avait rien, juste un néant sans fond ... Il ne voulait pas tomber là bas ... Il avait l'impression que s'il tombait, il ne pourrait plus remonter ...

Mais il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose l'agripper pour le tirer vers le fond ... Et la peur l'envahit plus que jamais ! Il allait tomber ! Il allait vraiment tomber s'ils arrivaient pas à le remonter ! Et cette chose qui voulait l'entraîner vers le fond, c'était comme une ombre qui l'englobait de plus en plus ...

- Shiro, j't'en supplies, sort moi de là ! Supplia le bleuté en s'agitant.

* * *

Comment faire pour le remonter ? Comment il allait faire ? Quelque chose tirait Shin ... Vers ses ténèbres dissimulés sous le lieu de son enfance, de son existence, et pourquoi est-ce que c'était le bleuté qui tombait là dedans ? Pourquoi c'était pas lui ? C'était pas à lui d'être emporté dans ce néant ! C'était à lui et à lui seul ! Pourquoi était ce ainsi que cela se passait ?

Son pouvoir le regardait sans bouger et l'autre aussi regardait la scène, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir les aider et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : Shin n'était pas important pour eux, il était quelconque pour eux ... Il n'était pas important ... Mais pour lui ... Pour lui, il était important ! Le bleuté ne devait pas tomber et il le retiendrait, même s'il devait lui aussi tomber en bas !

Il se força à réfléchir, essayant de comprendre ... Et il réalisa ... Ils étaient dans son monde ... Dans son "Moi Intérieur" et Shiro avait une impression depuis leurs retours : il avait l'impression qu'il détruisait Shin ... Qu'il l'avait détruit ... Il n'avait pas réussit à le protéger ... Et là encore une fois ... Il l'avait violé ... Il avait profité de la situation ! Il avait put se délecté de son corps et avait aimé ça ! Il l'avait humilié ...

- Pardonne moi, Shin, j'ai pas réussis à te protéger ... Lâcha-t-il désespéré. Je te jure ... Que je te lâcherais pas ...

Non, il le lâcherait vraiment pas ... Rien ne lui ferait lâcher prise ... Alors, autant qu'ils tombent ensemble ... Non ?

- Je tomberais avec toi, cette fois-ci ! Promit-il.

Les yeux bleus de Shin s'écarquillèrent brutalement avant de devenir plus doux ... C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si serein ...

- Shiro, t'as rien comprit ... Répliqua-t-il. T'as vraiment rien compris ...

L'argenté haussa les sourcils ... Comment ça, il avait pas compris ? ...

- Je m'en fiche de tomber ! Assura le bleuté. J'ai l'habitude de tomber au plus bas ... Ce qui me fait chier, c'est d'emporter les gens avec moi dans ma chute ... Shiro, je préférais qu'Aizen me viole moi plutôt que toi ! Parce que toi, tu l'as jamais fait ... Parce que toi, t'es pas comme moi ... Tu donnerais jamais ton corps pour quelque chose ! Moi, j'ai fais ça toute ma vie ! Je suis déjà sale ... Mais toi, t'étais pas sale ...

- Je n'ai pas réussis à te protéger ...

- Tu n'aurais pas put me protéger ... C'était à moi de te protéger ! Parce que là où on était ... C'était mon milieu de vie, pas le tien ... Je te jure que je m'en fiche ... Je m'en fiche qu'il ai posé ses mains sur moi ! ... Je m'en fiche complètement ! Ça m'a dégoûté sur le coup, mais plus maintenant ... Parc'qu'il peut plus me toucher maintenant !

Mais ... Lui aussi, il l'avait touché et il l'avait violé, guider par ce taré ! Lui ! Lui, il lui avait fait du mal aussi ! Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir fait tout cela ! Il n'arrivait pas à le protéger des autres et n'arrivait pas non plus à le protéger de lui-même ... Et c'était sans doute cela le plus terrifiant, en réalité ... Le fait d'avoir succombé a son désir ...

- Shin, je t'ai fait plus de mal ... Murmura-t-il tristement. Je t'ai forcé aussi et moi, comment je peux te protéger de moi ? ... Parce que, je le sais bien que moi, j'ai pas fais ça qu'à cause de se connard ... Je te voulais ...

Il le voulait ... Il le désirait ... Et encore en cet instant, même sans les effets de cette putain de drogue, il savait qu'au plus profond de lui, il le voulait encore ! Il voulait se l'approprier totalement, le garder pour lui seul ! Etait ce de l'amour ou bien simplement un désir qu'Aizen avait réussi à animer en lui ? Un désir dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser pour le moment.

- Je suis comme lui ! ...

La main de Shin le lâcha et Shiro dut resserrer sa prise sur le poignet, il lui lança un regard désespéré mais fut choqué en rencontrant le visage serein de son ami, il n'y avait plus aucune peur ... Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte ... Il n'y avait plus de tristesse, plus de désespoir ... Il n'y avait qu'une regard calme et affreusement clair, un regard déterminé et sûr de lui ...

- Shin ! Appela-t-il paniqué. Attrape moi ! Tu vas tomber !

- Et alors ? Répliqua le bleuté.

- Je veux pas que tu tombes ! Donne moi ta main ! Shin !

- Tu as peur que je tombe, mais dans quoi ? Shiro, ce ne sont pas mes ténèbres à moi : c'est ton monde !

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux ... Ces ténèbres ? Les siennes ? Mais oui ... Il l'avait oublié pendant un moment ! Ce n'était pas le monde de Shin, ce n'était pas même la fusion de leurs deux mondes ! Mais pourquoi Shin était-il le seul à tomber dans les ténèbres ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-il pas peur ? Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Même si elles le tiraient ... Même si les ombres tiraient le bleuté, il le laisserait pas tomber ! Jamais !

- Shin, si tu tombes dans ses ténèbres, tu pourras peut être jamais remonter ! Fit remarquer Shiro, de plus en plus paniqué. Déconne pas ! Remonte !

- Je n'ai pas peur de tes ténèbres ! Assura le bleuté, toujours aussi serein. Je n'ai pas peur d'y tomber pour toujours ... Je ne veux pas que tu tombes avec moi dedans ! Si on y allait tous les deux, tous ses sacrifices que j'ai fait n'auraient servis à rien ! Shiro ! Laisse moi partir !

- Non ! Hurla de rage l'argenté.

- J'ai toujours était un boulet pour tout le monde ... J'ai toujours entraîné dans ma chute tous ceux que j'aimais ! ... Maman est resté à Las Noches à cause de moi ... Et Ichimaru a mécontenté Aizen parce qu'il m'a pris sous son aile ... Kurohime aurait put s'enfuir depuis longtemps, mais j'étais trop faible ... Et même Stark et Lilinette ! Chaque fois qu'ils me protégeaient, ils étaient punis ! Je n'ai jamais été qu'un boulet ! Et même maintenant ! Même en essayant de te protéger de toutes mes forces ! Je t'emporte avec moi dans ma chute ! Lâche moi ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas que tu tombes avec moi !

Mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher lui ... Il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher ! Comment aurait-il put commettre cet acte impardonnable ? Mais il n'y arrivait plus ... La main de Shin glissa, s'échappant de son emprise ... Il avait glissé ! Il était entrain de tomber !

- Shin ! Hurla-t-il de toute ses forces en tendant désespérément le bras.

Il était entrain de tomber ...

Une main sombre passa à coté du visage de Shiro, rattrapant le bleuté ... Une main ténébreuse qui rattrapa le bleuté et le tira, le sortant sans la moindre difficulté et avec une puissance incroyable des ténèbres. Shin fut propulsé hors du trou et Shiro ne chercha pas réellement à savoir ce qui c'était passé, se relevant pour se précipiter vers le bleuté et s'accroupissant, l'aidant à se mettre assis alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, jetant des regards affolés autour d'eux.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Suffoqua-t-il.

Shiro jeta un coup d'œil vers le trou et ne vit personne, il reporta toute son attention vers son pouvoir et l'Autre et constata qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil ... Mais, si ce n'était pas eux qui avaient agit ... Qui ? ... Il ne semblait y avoir personne ... Personne d'autre qu'eux quatre dans son monde en cet instant ...


	26. Chapitre 24 : Partager

- C'est épuisant ! Soupira bruyamment Lilinette. Iro ! Je n'en peux plus, s'il te plait, on peux arrêter là ?

- Dit donc, tu es une rapide ! Soupira à son tour Iro. Je préfère quand ça dure longtemps moi ! Il n'y a aucun plaisir dans un acte rapide !

- Mais j'y peux rien si je préfère que se soit rapide ! S'il te plait, Iro !

- Bon, aller, encore une petite minute et je te laisse tranquille !

Les deux jeunes gens offraient un bien étrange spectacle aux personnes qui passaient là, en effet, Lilinette faisait des pompes tandis qu'Iro s'était installé sur son dos. Il fallait dire que ses deux-là, à part se faire remarquer, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre ! Iro était passé maître et avait sut éveiller l'intérêt de tout le monde, vêtu de son uniforme rouge ... Et Lilinette, quand à elle, avait opté pour un choix assez étrange : elle avait acceptée de porter l'uniforme de l'école, mais simplement le haut, les jambes restant à l'air libre ... Offrant une belle vue aux personnes qui passaient par là.

Kurohime était assise sur le bord d'un mur, les observant d'un œil critique, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient besoin de faire autant de boucan ! Ha, décidément, ils ne changeraient pas ! Déjà à Las Noches, ses deux là aimaient faire parler d'eux, alors ici, ils allaient sûrement tout faire pour pouvoir être les plus connus dans la Soul Society. Ha, et dire que l'ébène avait rêvé d'une vie paisible où on ne l'embêterait pas en criant à ses cotés ...

- Et toi, Kurohime, tu pourrais en faire beaucoup des pompes comme ça ? Demanda Iro, intéressé.

- Bien sûr que oui, tu es léger comme une plume ! Soupira l'ex-Cuarta. Demande lui plutôt de porter Yammy !

- Ha oui, c'est une idée !

- Hé, mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla Lilinette avec rage. Vous êtes chiants tout les deux ! Pourquoi vous m'foutez pas la paix ?

- Parce que c'est marrant de t'embêter !

L'ébène soupira alors que la blonde se relevait brutalement, faisant tomber de son dos son amis et lui râlant dessus, hurlant à tue tête. Ha, décidément, il était fini le temps du calme ! Quoi qu'en réalité, avec sa mère, cela n'avait pas toujours été calme et au contraire, mais voilà qu'il y avait même des spécimens à l'académie ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir cette petite vie tranquille qu'elle avait espérée avoir pendant un petit moment ...

Un sourire apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Une vie calme ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle avait beau être le portrait craché de son père, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aimait tout ce qui était bruyant, à commencer par ses frères. Shin et Iro étaient deux garçons extrêmement bruyants, elle le savait ... Quand à Aiko ... Comment savoir ? Elle n'avait jamais put lui parler ...

- Ho, AIKOOOOOO ! Hurla brutalement Iro en agitant les bras au dessus de la tête. On est là ! Non ! Pas là ! Là ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !

Se tournant, Kurohime vit le pauvre brun avancer avec hésitation, une main posée contre le mur, sans doute pour éviter de tomber ou de se prendre un mur. Elle trouvait l'argenté toujours aussi cruel avec leur cadet, celui-ci profitant bien de la quasi cécité d'Aiko pour lui jouer des tours. Elle se leva, hésitante, mais le Vice-Capitaine Shuuhei accompagnait le brun, veillant à ce qui ne lui arrive rien de particulier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Iro sur un ton chantonnant.

Aiko garda le silence ... Et Kurohime n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi, elle croisa les bras sur son torse, se disant que, décidément, elle n'avait pas une famille facile !

- Tu t'es perdu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Face au silence révélateur, Lilinette ne put que réagir brutalement, se mettant à rire bruyamment en pointant le pauvre garçon pour faire comprendre à tous ceux qui l'entourait que, oui, c'était bien de lui qu'elle se foutait ! Kurohime lui lança un regard froid, la faisant taire dans la seconde et reporta toute son attention vers son frère, elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à demander de l'aide à l'homme qui t'accompagne ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement en jetant un regard tout aussi froid à l'ébène.

- Je lui ai proposé mon aide ! Assura-t-il pour sa défense. Il ne m'a pas répondu une seule fois ! ...

- C'est un ennemi ! Lâcha sur un ton boudeur le pauvre Aiko. Je ne vais rien demander à l'ennemi !

- Idiot ! Lâcha mécontente Kurohime. Dois je te rappeler que nous aussi, on est tes ennemis maintenant ?

Aiko se figea soudainement, venant sans doute de réaliser la chose, il se détourna soudainement et reprit sa marche, bousculant sans le vouloir Shuuhei. Il réussit à rester debout, malgré son habituelle maladresse, et repartit la tête haute ... Ha, oui, elle avait réellement une famille désespérante ! Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se tournant vers son gardien qui semblait un peu dépassé. Evidement, c'était dur de savoir comment réagir ! Aiko était le plus jeune, il avait à peine une vingtaine d'année de plus et pourtant, il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme ... Mais son mental ... Avait été démoli par son propre père qui lui avait fait un putain de lavage de cerveau ...

- Vous devez prendre soin de lui ! Lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Je n'admettrais pas qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal !

- Désolé ... Murmura-t-il, sincère.

Un bruit de chut se fit entendre et Kurohime ne fut pas tant que ça surprise de voir son frère à terre, mais par contre, elle eut du mal à comprendre la suite car Lilinette était soudainement apparut à coté d'un garçon proche d'Aiko, elle donna sans la moindre hésitation un coup de pied dans la jambe du garçon, le propulsant au loin avant de prendre un air faussement désolé.

- Oups, désolé, je t'avais pas vu ! Lâcha-t-elle cruellement.

- Hé, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Lâcha choqué le Shinigami.

- Ce connard lui a fait un croche pied !

Le jeune homme s'était relevé, il donnait l'impression de boiter et c'était un peu normal, la puissance qu'avait acquise Lilinette pendant ce siècle était grande, elle était un fragment de l'âme de l'ex-Secunda Espada, un être qui avait put atteindre le rang de Primera ... Et qui, normalement, n'aurait jamais dut perdre sa place ! Mais Luca ... Etait un être d'une puissance incroyable ... Terrifiant ...

- Putain, c'est le fils d'Aizen ! Râla l'étudiant. C'est son bâtard de fils !

Les rumeurs se propageaient rapidement ici ... Kurohime ferma les yeux, désespéré de voir qu'ici aussi, il faudrait qu'elle se bouge un peu pour protéger les gens importants. Elle posa son regard sur Lilinette qui aidait Aiko à se relever et reporta toute son attention sur l'étudiant, celui-ci frémit, sentant le danger. Elle utilisa le sonido pour apparaître devant lui, posant son doigt contre sa gorge.

- Ce bâtard est aussi mon frère. Fit-elle remarquer avec froideur. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois : personne ne le touche ou je démolie Soul Society et rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter ...

Elle avait fait apparaître un céro devant la gorge du garçon qui se recula trop rapidement, il trébucha et tomba sur les fesses et elle fut tentée d'abréger sa misérable vie, mais une poigne puissante s'était saisit de sa main pour la lui relever et elle jeta un regard froid à Shuuhei.

- Je crois qu'il a comprit. Dit-il.

Kurohime fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard froid avant de se détacher de son emprise. Ha, décidément, les Shinigami ne semblaient pas pouvoir se mêler de leurs affaires ! Cet homme venait de s'en prendre à son frère ! A son petit frère ! Personne ici ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant ! Et personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre, à moins d'avoir vécus sa vie ! Même Kurohime ne prétendait pas comprendre ... Elle cherchait juste à le protéger maintenant ... C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant !

- Personne n'a rien comprit et pourtant, vous devriez tous vous doutez de ce qui lui est arrivé ! Siffla-t-elle sèchement en se tournant vers le Shinigami, lui lançant un regard froid. C'est le fils d'Aizen, tu viens de le dire ... C'est le fils d'Aizen ! ... Comprends-tu le sens de ses mots ? Dois-je te faire un dessin du genre de vie qu'il a mené jusqu'à maintenant ? Dois-je t'expliquer pourquoi il est son fils et pourquoi celui-ci acceptait cette condition ?

- A t'entendre, on croirais presque que je n'ai aucune volonté ! Lâcha mécontent le brun qui s'était relevé.

- Mais c'est tout à fait le cas ! Répliqua avec franchise Kurohime, se tournant vers son petit frère. Tu ne vis que pour lui et que par lui ! Tu crois avoir le choix, mais c'est une constante illusion ! Aizen aime manipuler tout le monde et si tu crois que le fait que tu ais son sang dans les veines fais de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à ses yeux, tu te trompes.

- Tait toi !

- Pourquoi ? Ce que je dis est la vérité ! Même maintenant, alors que tu pourrais vivre ta vie, tu es obsédé par le fait de le rejoindre ! Tu es sous son contrôle absolue ! Il t'a élevé pour que tu sois comme ça et il y est arrivé !

- Ca suffit ! Hurla-t-il.

Il s'avança vers elle, essayant de la gifler et elle n'eut besoin que de se reculer d'un pas pour esquiver la baffe, Aiko grinça des dents. Elle se doutait qu'il ne grinçait pas des dents parce qu'il l'avait loupé, mais parce qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'elle avait raison ... Et le problème, c'était qu'il ne ferait rien pour changer cela ... Et qu'il continuerait à idolâtrer son père ! Elle ne le laisserait pas repartir ... Jamais ...

- Je ... Je veux retourner au manoir ... Marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers Hisagi. Ramenez moi au manoir ...

- Kurohime, un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes ce que c'est que la subtilité ! Souffla Lilinette à son oreille.

- Et ce jour, tu te rendras compte que toi non plus, tu n'en as aucune ! Répliqua Kurohime, lui lançant un regard froid.

* * *

Aiko n'aimait pas du tout lorsque sa sœur parle de lui de la sorte ! Ce n'était pas vrai ... Tout ce qu'elle disait était totalement faux ! Son père ne le manipulait pas du tout ! Et il avait sa propre volonté ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un de ses superviseurs, après tout ! Il l'était pour ses compétences si particulières et puis pour sa façon si particulière de raisonner ! Sinon, pourquoi son père lui demanderait-il aussi souvent son avis ?

Elle mentait ... Ce n'était pas vrai ... Il était extrêmement important pour son père ...

Shuuhei se tourna vers lui, lui attrapant le poignet et Aiko sursauta, il essaya de s'écarter, mais il le maintenait fermement et avec ce maudit collier, pas moyen de se défendre ! Il eut extrêmement peur.

- Hé, du calme, je voulais juste te guider un peu mieux ! Assura l'homme sur un ton un peu surpris. Tu n'arrêtes pas de ... Trébucher ... Ta vue est si mauvaise que ça ?

- Oui. Répondit simplement le brun, rassuré bien malgré lui.

- Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu es comme ça, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il parait qu'ils vont fabriquer des lunettes très rapidement ! Mais Kurotsuchi s'obstine à vouloir analyser votre sang à toi et à ton frère ... Jaggerjack Ichimaru ...

- C'est parce qu'on es des hybrides ?

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mère a été assez claire, je crois ... Et Kyoraku a été clair : aucun mal ne doit vous être fait ...

Et pendant combien de temps ? Il était terrifié par l'hypothétique réponse ... Après tout, pourquoi ne pourraient ils pas faire d'expérience sur un ennemi ? Son père lui avait parlé de tout ce que pourrait lui faire le scientifique et, rien que d'y penser, de violents frissons le parcouraient. Il était terrifié ... Le Shinigami s'arrêta un nouvelle foi, se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non ... Avoua franchement Aiko.

- Je ne comprend pas ... Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici ...

- Je suis le fils d'Aizen Sosuke et je suis aussi une hybride ... Savez vous combien de ... Tentatives, il a fallut à ... Aizen pour me concevoir ? Savez vous à quel point il est ... Difficile de faire naître un être tel que moi ? ... Nous ne somme que deux ... Rien que deux ... Et sur combien de tentative à votre avis ? Ne me dites pas que je ne serais pas un sujet particulièrement intéressant et intriguant ...

- Vous êtes aussi le fils de Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Vous ne le savez peut être pas encore, mais ... Sa menace a été assez ... Claire ... Et je peux vous garantir que personne n'essayera de la mécontenter ... Surtout que l'on risque d'avoir d'autres personnes sur le dos si on la mécontente elle ...

- Hé, Shuuhei ! Soupira une voix qui approchait. De qui tu parles ?

- De vous, Arisawa ! Soupira l'ébène en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Ce que vous avez tentée de faire à Kiriama est tombé jusqu'à mon oreille ... Vous êtes terrifiantes ! Le Capitaine Inoue aussi est terrifiante ! Je te promet que jamais je ne vous mécontenterais ! Ni toi, ni elle ! Je tiens à ma virilité ...

- Oui, en effet, je constate cela. Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement. Alors, que faites vous dehors tout les deux ? Vous en aviez marre d'entendre Grimmjow faire des sous entendus salaces à Kuchiki ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha surpris Aiko.

- Oui ... Tu n'as pas encore remarqué que ta mère n'arrête pas de draguer le noble qui vous héberge ...

- Grimmjow est très discrète quand Aiko est dans le coin. Avoua franchement Shuuhei.

- Tient, mais pourquoi ? Demanda intrigué Arisawa. C'est pourtant son jeu préféré : faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Kuchiki ...

- C'est sans doute qu'elle sait qu'en agissant comme ça devant moi, elle condamne à mort Kuchiki ! Avoua avec agacement Aiko.

Il se détourna des deux Shinigami, s'en écartant en se demandant si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai ... Grimmjow jouait-elle avec Kuchiki ? Ho, certes, avant son retour à Las Noches, elle avait souvent joué avec le noble, mais ... Maintenant, ce n'était plus la même chose, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec d'autre que son père ou qu'Ichimaru ! C'étaient les deux seuls amants qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir et ... Il n'y avait rien entre Kuchiki et sa mère ... Il n'avait rien vu qui puisse suggérer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ... Mais, et si jamais il se trompait ? Et si jamais sa mère jouait la comédie pour justement protéger le noble ? Dans ce cas là ... Il devrait en parler avec Aizen et ...

Depuis qu'ils étaient là, Grimmjow s'occupait surtout d'Ichimaru ... Ho, certes, il était dur de penser que cette Arrancar puisse veiller sur un malade, mais c'était le cas et Aiko s'était demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de sa grossesse, après tout, elle était enceinte de l'argenté. C'était tout de même étrange comme situation ... Voir sa mère s'occuper à ce point d'Ichimaru ... Cela aurait sans doute rendus jaloux Aizen ... Et cela rendait jaloux Aiko d'ailleurs ... Il n'aimait pas voir Grimmjow s'occuper de Gin de la sorte, sans qu'il sut pourquoi ...

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle condamnerait à mort Kuchiki en se moquant de lui ? Demanda intriguée Arisawa.

- Parce que si Aizen apprend ça, il fera tout pour tuer Kuchiki. Avoua franchement Aiko. Il sait que lorsqu'elle joue avec quelqu'un, c'est parce qu'elle l'aime bien ... Et ça, il ne l'acceptera pas ! Elle est a lui et il n'accepte de la partager qu'avec Ichimaru ...

Il préféra reprendre sa marche, il venait de voir les couleurs vives d'un cerisier et savait qu'il n'y en avait que proche de la demeure des Kuchiki. Il frôla le mur pour essayer de suivre le chemin, se doutant qu'il y avait derrière lui les deux Shinigami, mais n'y prêtant plus la moindre attention. Il avait envie d'avoir une discussion avec sa mère ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net ... Kuchiki lui avait semblé ... Agréable, mine de rien, et il veillait bien sur lui ...

Dans la propriété du noble, il se souvint de l'endroit où se trouvait sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Shin et Iro ... Pour le plus grand malheur de tout ce petit monde ! Aiko savait tout ce qu'avait fait subir à Shin et Shiro et le bleuté sans doutait, bien sûr ! Quand à Iro, il s'ennuyait avec ses deux frères et rêvait de rejoindre la chambre de Kuchiki, parce qu'il était mignon ... Chaque soir, Shin et Aiko devait trouver un moyen de garder Iro et finissait toujours par l'envoyer dans la chambre de Grimmjow ... Et c'était d'ailleurs dans cette chambre qu'il voulait aller, espérant pouvoir tirer au clair cette étrange affaire.

En entrant dans la chambre, il constata que sa mère n'était pas là, mais la présence de ses gardiens derrière lui, le décidèrent à entrer dans la chambre pour s'y réfugier, il referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Ichimaru. Il était encore endormi ... C'était à ce demander ce qu'avait put lui faire Aizen pour le mettre dans cet état là ! Il n'y était vraiment pas aller de main morte ! Aiko le savait maintenant : il aurait dut prendre toute la responsabilité de la fuite de Grimmjow ! Son père aurait été bien moins cruel avec lui ! Le jeune Hybride se rapprocha du lit et s'agenouilla au coté de l'argenté ... Il avait l'air tellement malade ...

Aiko attrapa la serviette posé sur son front et la plongea dans le récipient, rafraîchissant le morceau de tissus avant de le reposer sur son front, recopiant les mouvements que sa mère avait effectués souvent ses derniers temps. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été punis lui aussi ... Alors qu'il aurait dut s'en douter ... Sa mère ne restait jamais souvent tranquille aussi longtemps ... Il aurait dut le voir qu'elle allait tenter de fuir ... En plus, avec les désertions qu'ils venaient de subir, le rapport de force était totalement inversé ...

Aizen avait perdu ses deux superviseurs ainsi que le Primera, Secunda et la Cuarta Espada ... Sans oublier Hallibel Tia ! Une ex-Tiercera de la première génération ... Impossible de comparer sa force avec les Espadas de maintenant, personne n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ai put survivre ! Aizen serait dans une situation ... Compromettante si les Shinigami découvraient où il était ...

Soupirant, le brun frôla le visage de l'argenté, essayant d'examiner sa température ... Mais son poignet fut saisit ce qui le fit sursauté. Il comprit rapidement qu'Ichimaru était entrain de se réveiller ... Mais, peut être l'avait-il été depuis son entrée ici ? Comment le savoir avec sa misérable vision ?

* * *

La première chose que vit Gin en se réveillant fut ... Le visage inquiet de son amant, Aizen ... Son vrai visage, par celui de ce monstre aux yeux ambrés et terrifiants ! Son vrai visage avec ses cheveux tombants devant ses yeux ... Il était tellement beau ... Et Gin était heureux ... Tellement heureux de redécouvrir le visage de l'homme qu'il avait rencontrer et aimer ... A en mourir ... C'était lui ... Avec son regard bleu un peu surpris ... Ho, des yeux bleus ? ... Non, il ne tilta pas réellement, rejetant ce que cela pouvait dire, il se releva, attirant à lui son amant ... Son Amour !

- Sosuke ! Souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant. Ho, Sosuke, tu es enfin redevenu toi-même ...

Le brun trembla entre ses mains et sembla vouloir se détacher, mais l'argenté resserra sa prise sur son amant, le collant plus encore contre lui. Depuis le temps qu'il avait espéré pouvoir le serrer comme ça ... Sans le craindre ... Sans être terrifié par sa puissance et sans craindre de ne devenir pour lui qu'un morceau de viande, là pour lui ! Un être lui permettant d'accroître son énergie spirituelle.

- Ichimaru ... Marmonna le brun en essayant de le repoussait.

Ce n'était pas habituel de l'entendre lui l'appeler ainsi, ni même de le voir le repousser, mais il s'en fichait ... En fait, il aurait dut comprendre à ce moment là que ce n'était pas Aizen, mais il se voilait la face, son envie de retrouver son amant, son véritable Amour l'aveuglant totalement ! Il écarta légèrement et le fixa ... Et le voir rougir alors ? Il aurait dut le reconnaître ... Reconnaître ce pauvre et timide petit Aiko ... Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Ichimaru, je ... Commença-t-il timidement.

Gin le fit taire, scellant ses lèvres avec les siennes et, en le voyant aussi fuyant, il en voulut d'avantage, l'entraînant contre le futon pour embrasser encore et encore les lèvres si fraîches, essayant de le forcer à lui rendre son baiser, mais il tentait de se soustraire, de s'échapper et c'était difficile de croire ça, surtout venant de la part d'Aizen ! Il se souvint du tout début ... Lorsqu'il avait eu du mal à faire céder Aizen à aller plus loin que le simple jeu ... Et souvent, l'argenté s'était dit qu'il avait cédé pour avoir sa puissance de son coté, mais qu'importe ? Gin aimait Aizen !

Il laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la gorge du jeune homme les embrassant délicatement en laissant ses mains glisser entre les ouvertures, caressant la peau si douce et délicate de son amant. Il avait tellement envie de le voir céder ... Ses mains expertes lui écartèrent les jambes sous lui, ses lèvres continuant de frôler la peau de son torse ... Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser dominer ... Non, pour une fois, il avait envie de ...

- Ichimaru ! Lâcha avec une certaine panique le brun.

Gin haussa les sourcils et releva le visage et ce qu'il vit lui fendit littéralement le cœur ... Il pleurait ? ... Pourquoi pleurait-il ? ... Et c'est à cet instant qu'il reconnut ce pauvre petit Aiko ...

C'était Aiko ! C'était le fils d'Aizen et non lui ! Et il avait faillit le ... Non ! C'était impossible ! Jamais il n'aurait put faire le moindre mal au pauvre petit superviseur ? Mais pourtant ... Il avait faillit essayer de lui ... De ... A son fils et pas à lui ? ... Non, c'était pas croyable ça ! Gin se rejeta en arrière, s'écartant du brun qu'il venait de terrifié, non ? Et le pauvre garçon s'assit sur le futon, tirant son kimono pour le refermer, recouvrant les marques rouges qu'il venait de lui faire ...

- Aiko, pardonne moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnus ! Souffla l'argenté, un peu perdu. Je ... Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te ferais une telle chose ... N'est ce pas ?

Aiko beugeya quelques mots, mais n'arriva même plus à prononcer le moindre mot compréhensible, il finit par se taire. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il était extrêmement gêné et de savoir qu'à cause de lui, il n'allait plus pouvoir parler pendant un petit temps mis mal à l'aise Gin. Même s'il aimait bien le taquiner, il y avait des limites ... Quoi que, le voir rougir de la sorte n'avait rien de désagréable ... Au contraire ... Mais quel pauvre garçon !

... Où étaient ils ? Ecarquillant les yeux, Gin jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et il ne la reconnut pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas une des pièces de Las Noches ... Mais alors ... Et dans la seconde, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se fier à ses sens spirituels ... Ses mains se portèrent à son cou où il rencontra un étrange collier et, d'après les kimonos qu'il portait, cela lui rappelait la tenue des prisonniers de la Soul Society ...

Et il se souvint ... La visite de Stark ...

- Aiko, où est ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- A la Soul Society. Avoua franchement Aiko en baissant le regard. Nos amis nous ont emportés dans leurs fuites ...

- Nos amis ? ...

- Stark, Lilinette, Yammy et Iro ... Ils se sont tous ligués pour nous emporter avec eux ... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Shin ne risque plus rien maintenant ...

- Ils n'ont pas fait une telle chose ! Nous livrer à nos ennemis ? ... C'est ...

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, les faisant tous les deux sursauter ... Et les yeux de Gin s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Grimmjow ! Celle-ci portait ce qui semblait être un plateau repas ... Plateau repas qui fut vite envoyé dans le décor lorsqu'elle comprit que l'argenté était bel et bien réveillé ! La belle panthère se jeta sur le pauvre convalescent, ne lui laissant pas même la chance de pouvoir l'esquiver ... Et ... De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas esquivé ! Ses bras se refermèrent sur la belle femme, l'enlaçant et la déposant sur son futon, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait ... Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir la retrouver !

- Ho, ma belle petite panthère ! Souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. Et le petit bébé ! Il va comment, tout se passe bien pour lui ?

- Ouais ! Lâcha-t-elle avec jubilation. Ho ! Gin, tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu m'as foutus les boules, mine de rien ! J'ai crus que t'allait mourir ! J'aurais dut porter le deuil !

- Et tu aurais mit du blanc plutôt que du noir ? Tu as l'air en forme, ma belle ... C'est tellement bon de te retrouver et ... Heu ... Tiens, qu'est ce que je suis au juste ici ? Un captif ? Un prisonnier de guerre ?

La femme retourna la situation, profitant du fait qu'il était affaibli par le collier pour le plaquer au sol et le chevaucher.

- Mon esclave personnel ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de rire perversement. Je vais te faire plein de folies et je vais t'attacher au lit pour te violer jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus ...

- Maman ! Hurla, extrêmement gêné , le pauvre petit Aiko.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers le garçon qui était rouge comme une tomate. Grimmjow lâcha un petit ricanement tandis que Gin se remettait assis, la bleutée toujours dans une position très compromettante, mais ce n'était sûrement pas l'argenté qui s'en plaindrait.

- Tu ne veux pas apprendre les choses de la vie, mon petit Aiko ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

- Croyez vous que c'est une chose à faire, Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Siffla une voix froide derrière eux.

Gin haussa les sourcils et son regard se posa sur l'entrée de la chambre où il reconnut sans mal Kuchiki ... Ce qu'il eu du mal à reconnaître chez cet homme, c'était l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux ... Il ne lui avait jamais connus un regard aussi expressif que celui ci et ... C'était clairement de la jalousie ... Oui ! C'était de la jalousie ... L'argenté fixa l'arrancar, toujours à califourchon sur lui ... A cause d'elle ? ...

- Ho, Mon Beau Noble ! Siffla-t-elle avec provocation. Tu sais, j'peux parfaitement m'occuper de vous deux si vous voulez ! ... Gin peux te montrer comment faire ...

- Ha non, pour une fois que je peux t'avoir pour moi seul ! Soupira l'argenté en l'attirant contre lui. Je ne te partagerais pas cette fois !

Il lança un regard à Kuchiki et ... Ce qu'il avait pensé était vrai ... Et depuis quand le Capitaine était-il tombé amoureux de l'Arrancar ? Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, sinon, plutôt que de laisser faire, il aurait plutôt réagit en écartant la jeune femme ... Hé bien ... Ici aussi, il allait devoir se méfiait des potentiels rivaux !


	27. Chapitre 25 : L'Ouken

Tout le monde avait décidé de squatter chez le noble, pour le plus grand damne de ce dernier qui avait une sacrée migraine, et lorsque l'on disait "tout le monde", c'était vraiment "tout le monde" ! Tous les Arrancars étaient là ainsi que leurs "gardiens" et même une grande partie de la Onzième Division ainsi que quelques hauts gradés tels que Urahara ou même ou Renji. On avait jamais vus ça dans toute l'histoire de la famille Kuchiki ! Les ancêtres de Byakuya devaient sûrement se retourner dans leurs tombes en voyant le chaos qui régnait dans leur demeure !

- C'est très gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles ! Avait lâché Ichimaru avec un large sourire. A moins que ce ne soit des nouvelles de ma femme que vous venez prendre ? Enfin, peu importe, qui a apporté du saké ?

- Ta femme ? Grogna Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé bien, oui, il faut quand même que j'assume ce que j'ai fait, et puis, elle est encore enceinte de moi après tout !

L'argenté tenta dès lors de voler un baiser à Grimmjow qui n'hésita pas une seconde à le repousser, chose facile pour elle malgré son état vu que monsieur n'avait pas de force à cause de l'entrave du collier. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bleutée repousser son soi disant "homme", trouvant cela très justifié.

- T'as pas assumer pour Iro et tu voudrais m'faire croire que tu veux assumer c'lui là ? Râla-t-elle fortement. Tu m'prends pour qui ?

- Pour ma belle et délicieuse petite panthère que j'aime tant ! Lâcha amoureusement Ichimaru. Un bisous ! S'il te plait !

- Non, désolé, j't'en aurais peut être donné un si j'avais été saoule, mais c'est pas l'cas mon pauvre petit chou ! Par contre, j'veux bien en donner un à mon Saint Nitouche.

Et ce fut sur ses mots que la panthère bondit soudainement sur l'ébène qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, elle le plaqua au sol, un sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres et se pencha, scellant leurs lèvres pour le plus grand damne de Byakuya qui se demandait toujours pourquoi elle était aussi impulsive ! Heureusement, elle n'approfondit pas le baiser et se releva, un sourire victorieux sur le coin des lèvres.

- Kya ! S'écria Orihime sous l'effet de l'alcool. Grimmjow vient d'embrasser Byakuya !

- Orihime d'amour, arrête de boire, c'est pas possible un truc pareil ! Répliqua Tatsuki qui avait autant but que la première. Elle va jamais trop ... Kya ! Grimmjow veut violer Byakuya !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est dans la bonne position pour ! Nota Lilinette qui avait substitué quelques verres dans le tas. Hé, est-ce qu'il bande ?

- Vous êtes toutes désespérantes ! Avoua franchement Hallibel qui tenait plutôt bien l'alcool, elle. S'il bande, ce n'est plus un viole !

Au fil des paroles, le noble avait rougit, bien sûr ! La bleutée était restée assise à califourchon au dessus de lui et elle semblait fort bien là, c'est sans doute pourquoi elle ne bougea pas et cela ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde. Byakuya sentait le regard brûlant de rage de Kenpachi et savait d'ors et déjà qu'Ichimaru prenait un malin plaisir à la situation actuelle. Le Shinigami essaya de repousser Grimmjow, mais celle-ci décida de s'accrocher comme une sangsue ! Ha, la petite diablesse !

- Tient, tant qu'on y est ! Lâcha avec un sourire Kyoraku. Kuchiki, Shihouin et Kira, je vous attend demain à mon bureau, j'aimerais qu'on parle des postes de Vice-Capitaines !

- Comment ? S'écria la bleutée très intéressée avant de se tourner vers le noble. Hé, prends moi comme Vice-Capitaine !

- Ha non, je suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Ichimaru. Tu es enceinte ! Tu ne peux pas participer à cette guerre ! Pas dans ton état !

- Mais, j'veux être la Vice-Capitaine de mon Beau Noble !

Elle s'accrocha brutalement au Shinigami, il fut cependant sauvé par Ichigo qui attrapa l'Arrancar et la tira en arrière, sauvant Byakuya de cette situation fort embarrassante. Il se rassit et remit en place sa tenue, jetant un regard plein de reproche à Grimmjow qui prit un air d'innocente jeune femme.

- Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda intrigué Shiro. T'as décidé de m'apprendre l'Hollowmorphose ?

- Non, désolé, je passais dans le coin et je me demandais juste pourquoi il y avait tout le monde ici ! Déclara le rouquin en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assistance. Y a une fête et on a oublié de m'inviter ?

- Nous n'invitons pas les assassins ! Déclara Kurohime en le regardant froidement.

- Hé, tu peux parler toi ! Râla Shin en prenant une nouvelle bouteille de saké. Combien d'Arrancars t'as tué dans ta vie ?

- Tient, en fait, tant que tout le monde est là ! Lâcha Urahara sur un ton malicieux. J'aimerais quand même étudier le cas des Arrancars, me permettez vous de vous observez de loin ?

- Tant que vous nous mettez pas vos électrodes sur nos crânes et que vous nous faites pas de prise de sang et tout le reste, vous pouvez. Décida Yammy en haussant les épaules. Vous jurez que c'est que de l'observation ?

- Bien sûr, et peut être quelques questions de temps en temps, mais rien d'insurmontable ! Assura-t-il chaleureusement.

- Etonnant, je croyais que le cas des hybrides t'intéresserait plus ! Avoua franchement Yoruichi.

- Ha non, si je voulais étudier le cas des hybrides, je devrais le demander à leurs mère et j'ai peur de sa réaction ...

- Et t'as bien raison ! Assura Grimmjow avec un large sourire. Bon, Ichigo, tu me laisses jouer avec mon Saint Nitouche ?

Byakuya soupira, le rouquin ayant eu la mauvaise idée de relâcher enfin la bleutée qui s'était jetée au bras du noble, pour son plus grand damne ! Il y avait tout un tas d'hommes autour d'elle et c'était lui qu'elle choisissait pour le torturer à coup de baiser volé ? Kenpachi serait pourtant heureux de s'occuper d'elle tout comme Ichimaru d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Grimmjow l'embrassa sur la joue, un chaste baiser comme à chaque fois, mais cela provoqua pas mal de chahut ! Iro s'écria que sa mère trompait déjà son père, Shin et Kurohime se disait que leur beau-papa était superbe, Yachiru se désolait de ne pas avoir une belle maman comme la panthère, et ainsi de suite ! Kenpachi lui lançait un nouveau regard noir non mérité et que dire d'Ichimaru ? Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dut accepter de l'héberger cher lui ! C'était beaucoup trop de complication pour lui !

* * *

Lilinette était affaissée sur sa table de cour, un mal de crâne lui tambourinant l'intérieur de la tête, elle avait l'impression de mourir chaque seconde et avait du mal à savoir si elle était sur la bonne table ou pas, mais de toute façon, elle s'en fichait complètement ... Quoi qu'en fait, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar depuis la veille ! Elle voyait tout un tas de truc bizarre comme par exemple Grimmjow qui se laissait aller avec un putain de beau gosse et Shiro qui semblait faire un peu de rentre dedans à Shin ... Et y avait aussi cette fille avec les cheveux rose qui cherchait la bagarre à Hallibel ... Bah, fallait mettre tout ça sous le coup de l'alcool !

- Pardon, tu es a ma place. Fit remarquer une fille sur un ton mauvais.

La blonde releva à peine la tête, lui lançant un regard terrifiant et la jeune Apprentis Shinigami décida de battre en retraite, avec ses amies. Kurohime s'installa en face d'elle, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les filles partir.

- Je n'aime pas les filles ! Avoua Lilinette en reposant sa tête sous ses bras.

- Encore heureux ! Lâcha rassuré l'ébène. Je n'aurais pas aimé que toi aussi tu es des goûts douteux !

- Mais non, j'veux dire que j'pourrais jamais m'entendre avec des filles !

- Mais, je suis une fille ...

- Tu es désespérante ! Je parle de toute celles qui traînent en meute et qui attendent le bon moment pour nous faire tomber et ça juste par ce qu'on est de potentiel rivales pour elles ! Tu sais : parce qu'elles veulent attirer l'attention des garçons et tout ! Putain, j'suis même pas intéressé par les gars !

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

La blonde leva sa tête vers l'ébène, celle-ci avait la tête penchée sur le coté et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle racontait ... Evidement ! Lorsque cela touchait aux émotions, fallait pas trop en demander à la fille d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ! Mais quand même, elle aurait pensée qu'elle serait du même avis qu'elle : elles venaient du même monde où les femmes sont toutes des rivales et ici, cette règle semblait toujours bien présente !

- J'ai besoin de parler ... Avoua franchement Lilinette. Tu sais, on est partie de Las Noches et pourtant ... Ici, tout le monde me regarde comme là bas ...

- Sauf qu'ici, personne n'essayera de te tuer pour de bon et tu ne risques pas de te faire violer ! Argumenta Kurohime, tentant sans doute de la rassurer.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elles nous regardent comme ça ? Merde alors ! Y a pas de raison ! C'est parce qu'on est des Arrancars ?

- Mais non, c'est simplement parce que vous êtes plus belle qu'elles ! Affirma une voix malicieuse à coté de la blonde, la faisant sursauter. Il est normal que l'on éprouve de la jalousie face à des choses qui nous dépasse largement !

- Capitaine Urahara. Salua poliment l'ébène.

Lilinette lâcha un petit grognement avant de se recoucher sur sa table, son mal de crâne continuant de la terrasser toujours autant.

- Lilinette, j'ai décidée que vous serez mon premier sujet d'analyse ! Avoua franchement le blond. J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions !

- On va avoir cours là ! Rappela sèchement la petite blonde.

- Je sais parfaitement ça, vous allez avoir cours avec moi !

Ha ouais, ok ... Hein ? Comment ça cours avec lui ? Releva le visage vers l'homme, elle ne sut pas s'il se foutait d'elle ou pas, en tout cas, elle avait une drôle d'impression et n'aimait pas du tout cela ! Frissonnant bien malgré elle, elle gémit en se protégeant du soleil, décidant que cela serait mieux pour elle !

Quelque chose fut déposé sur son bureau, elle releva la tête et vit un tube de comprimer. Haussant les sourcils, elle s'assit enfin convenablement sur sa chaise, jetant un coup d'œil à Urahara, a priori, c'était lui qui avait posé l'étrange boite.

- C'est très efficace contre les gueules de bois ! Assura-t-il avant de se détourner.

La blonde attrapa le tube et l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant si cet homme n'était pas aussi fourbe qu'Alicia, et elle décida de lui faire confiance, juste une fois, parce qu'elle avait si mal à la tête qu'elle se l'exploserait volontiers contre le mur si elle avait été sûr que cela pourrait atténuer la douleur ! Finalement, tout les Shinigami n'étaient pas des pourris ...

* * *

Pour Kisuke, Lilinette était un cas plutôt intéressant : elle était un fragment de l'âme de Stark et, de ce fait, il se posait tout un tas de question sur cette personne en particulier, certaines interrogations resteraient cependant sans réponse car certaines questions pouvaient être lourde en conséquence. Grâce aux infos que leurs avaient données un jour Grimmjow, ils avaient comprit pourquoi l'âme d'origine s'était fragmentée, la solitude trop grande l'avait forcée à se dédoubler pour ne plus souffrir de celle-ci ... Et ainsi naquit Lilinette, celle qui comblait le pouvoir de Stark Coyote et quel pouvoir !

Tous deux réunis ensemble, cela avait été terrifiant, surtout pour ceux qui avaient combattus celui qui à l'époque était le Primera Espada et le plus terrible dans cette histoire, c'était que l'homme ne c'était pas battu à fond à l'époque, n'éprouvant plus l'envie de combattre, alors imaginez ce dont il serait capable s'il en avait envie ? Cela donnait des sueurs froides ...

Il s'était toujours demandé si elle avait elle aussi la capacité d'activer une resureccion et même si, en tout logique, la réponse était non, il lui tardait de l'avoir de vive voix, il fallait dire qu'elle possédait son propre potentiel d'énergie spirituelle et que, mine de rien, ce siècle dernier, il avait bien évolué, tout comme celui de Stark.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir un cours un peu spécial. Déclara à voix haute Kisuke. Nous allons parlez tous ensemble de la guerre de l'Ancienne Karakura ! Cela tombe bien, j'y ai participé comme la demoiselle que voilà et vous pourrez avoir un avis de chacun des deux camps qui s'opposaient alors !

- Pardon ? S'écria Lilinette en se levant. Attendez, c'est quoi s'délire ?

- C'est Lilinette qui va faire le cours ! Jubila Iro en tapant dans ses mains.

- Voyons, c'est juste pour nous donner vos impressions et ce qui vous poussez à vous battre ! Sourit le blond.

- Hé, t'étais pas là où quoi ? Râla-t-elle fortement. J'te rappelle que Stark a plus bougé son cul ! Il en a même eu sa claque de se battre et a même laisser Barragan prendre les commandes alors qu'il était plus fort que c'minable !

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai que Stark, à l'époque, il avait la place du Primera Espada ! Nota avec admiration Shiro qui devait encore être sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ça doit être trop bien d'être la fraccion du Primera ! Alors, c'est comment ?

- Moi, j'étais le fraccion d'un superviseur et on me demande même pas ? Lâcha Iro sur un ton boudeur.

- S'il vous plait, un peu de calme ! Lâcha Kisuke sur un ton réprobateur en tapant dans ses mains. Nous allons reprendre depuis le début de cette affaire.

Ainsi, ils reprirent depuis le début, lorsqu'on à découvert la supercherie d'Aizen, lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire tuer Rukia Kuchiki et, étrangement, cela intéressa tout le monde, même Lilinette et Iro qui semblèrent boire ses paroles, il expliqua comment le brun avait réussit à les berner tous et expliqua ce qui avait suivit grâce aux informations qu'ils avaient eut : la création des Arrancars et la mise en place du plan d'Aizen pour envahir et détruire Karakura, il expliqua comment ils avaient contrecarré le plan du brun et cela parut étonner ses étudiants, surtout ceux qui avaient vécus à Las Noches.

- Je me demande comment vous auriez réagit si c'est à cette époque qu'Aizen avait fusionné l'Hogyoku à son corps. Avoua franchement Lilinette.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Kisuke. Nous ne pouvons même pas savoir ce que provoque la fusion avec le Hogyoku.

- Une montée de puissance terrifiante ! Hum, en réalité, la différence est si grande que certains des plus faibles Arrancars ne ressentent même plus l'énergie spirituelle d'Aizen, cela a provoqué beaucoup d'interrogations ... Et je n'aime pas les réponses ...

- Moi non plus, je le crains ... Mais là n'est pas la question ... Nous avons réussis à déjouer son plan et nous nous en portons fort bien, de toute façon, même en réussissant à détruire Karakura, il n'aurait pas put créer l'Ouken !

- Ha oui ? Lâcha surprise Kurohime. Le plan d'Aizen était pourtant en tout point parfait, il manquait juste de puissance et, surtout, il ne s'attendait pas tomber sur des gens aussi déterminés.

- Oui, mais les informations qu'il a obtenu étaient toutes erronées : il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir l'Ouken, c'est qu'il nous trouve !

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Lilinette. Que l'Ouken nous trouve ? Mais, cela n'a pas de sens ...

- C'est dans les écrits laissés par le Roi : "La porte du Dernier Monde ne s'ouvre que par la Clef Céleste et celle ci est seule à choisir les élus qui pourrons pénétrer sur les Terres Saintes". Récita le blond. Se sont les seules indications concernant l'existence de l'Ouken et à l'époque, quelqu'un a remarqué que les archives concernant l'Ouken était trop souvent empruntées, ils ont dut sentir le coup arrivé et comment mettre la main sur un homme intouchable si ce n'est en le forçant à sortir de sa cachette ? Les informations parlant de la création d'un Ouken sont en réalité totalement fausses ... On ne peut pas crée l'Ouken, le Roi seul est capable de faire une telle chose !

Tout le monde sembla réfléchir sur ce que venait de dire Kisuke et celui-ci leurs laissa le temps d'emmagasiner toutes les informations avant de noter sur le tableau le mot "Ouken".

- Kyoraku Shunsui a modifié certains écrits afin de faire croire qu'il existait un moyen de crée l'Ouken, mais en réalité, il n'existe aucun moyen de le créer, d'après les écrits laissés par le Roi, beaucoup ont finis par en conclure que l'Ouken n'existait pas et que la porte menant à la Dimension Royal était simplement un portail normal qu'il fallait ouvrir en un certain lieu ... Cependant, les écrits du Roi sont très clairs ...

- L'Ouken a une conscience ... Murmura pensivement Lilinette, surprenant Kisuke bien malgré lui. Cela voudrait dire que c'est simplement une âme ... Une âme artificielle possédant la capacité d'ouvrir le portail ...

- Hé bien, théoriquement, oui, c'est une possibilité, mais le Roi ne créait pas d'âme artificielle pour ce genre de procédé, s'il pouvait le faire, alors tout le monde le pourrait, nous pensons qu'il peut permettre à une âme d'ouvrir le portail, cela est ma théorie, maintenant, chacun peut avoir la sienne ...

- Monsieur, n'avez vous pas peur de donner ce genre d'information à des "Arrancars" ? Demanda soudainement une voix un peu plus loin.

- Pas à ceux-là, il faudra vous y faire, les Arrancars possèdent la capacité de choisir et il est clair qu'ils ont fait leurs choix ! ... S'ils retournaient maintenant à Hueco Mundo, ils seraient tuées avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, vue la gravitée de leurs actes ...

- A moins que cela ne fasse partit d'un nouveau "plan" d'Aizen ... Lâcha une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Kisuke se tourna vers l'entrée de la porte et vit Kiriama qui semblait attendre au seuil de la porte. Elle paraissait si sérieuse dans ses propos que cela en parut même terrifiant pour le blond, il décida de reporter son attention sur sa classe et nota les expressions soupçonneuses. Si elle avait essayé de semer le doute dans les esprits, elle venait de réussir ...

Le blond décida de se débarrasser d'abord de la noble, s'excusant auprès de ses élèves avant de rejoindre la blonde à l'entrée, la poussant pour refermer la porte derrière lui et la questionnant du regard, un regard froid, bien sûr.

- Je voulais savoir si vous ne vouliez pas me faire une recommandation. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois avouer que j'ai déjà fait une recommandation à un autre candidat potentiel. Avoua-t-il franchement. Je ne vous conseil pas d'aller en demander une à Inoue et ni même à Abarai ... Ni même à Hitsugaya ... Et encore moins à Kuchiki ... En fait, vous devriez plutôt vous contentez des recommandations que vous possédez actuellement, vous n'en aurez plus d'autres.

- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ...

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack est quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour beaucoup de monde ici, vous l'apprenez maintenant à vos dépends ! La prochaine fois, avant de dire les choses, réfléchissez aux conséquences avant d'ouvrir la bouche !

Il retourna dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui au nez de la belle blonde et il nota les nouveaux regards suspicieux que certains lançaient aux Arrancars. Décidément, cette bonne femme devait apprendre à se taire, lancer cela dans une classe où les Arrancars étaient sensés faire leurs "études" ... Bien que la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même plus besoin de suivre des cours ...

* * *

Stark était couché sous l'ombre d'un arbre, observant les hommes qui s'entraînaient au sein même de la Seconde Division, se surprenant lui-même à pouvoir suivre leurs combats alors qu'il portait le collier inhibiteur. Il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à coté de lui et leva son regard vers la Capitaine de cette Division, lui souriant.

- Alors, pensez-vous que mes hommes aient une chance contre les autres membres de l'Espada ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

- Aucune ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas idée de qui sont actuellement les Espadas et moi-même, je ne le sais pas ...

- Tient, je pensais que vous pourriez nous donner plus d'indication sur ceux qui furent vos alliés ...

- Disons que chacun se méfies des autres, ce n'est plus comme il y a cents ans où nous étions une famille ... C'est chacun pour soi et chacun se bat pour ses propres intérêts ...

- C'est pour ça que vous avez désertés ?

L'ex-Espada haussa les épaules, reportant son regard vers les combattants. Il s'assit pour être à la même hauteur que Shihouin, celle-ci s'était assise en tailleurs, observant ses hommes avec attention.

- Vous savez, je ne connais pas le but de tous les Espadas actuels, au fil du temps, ils ont changés et chaque fois, ils devenaient de plus en plus mystérieux. Avoua-t-il franchement. Le Céro Espada, par exemple, je ne connais pas du tout ses capacités et, en réalité, je ne saurais même pas si je pourrais le battre sous sa forme resureccion ...

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Il est le plus puissant et comme moi, il n'a jamais eut besoin de se libérer pour dominer ses adversaires, il n'en a pas au Hueco Mundo ...

- Et vous, vous pouviez tenir tête à deux Vizard en même temps, c'était très impressionnant ! J'ai beaucoup aimer le moment où vous leurs avaient laissé une petite pose, alors que vous les écrasiez de votre puissance ...

- Je n'aime pas me battre, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre ...

- Alors pourquoi continuer à vous battre ? Vous pourriez demander à être écarté de cette bataille pour vivre une vie paisible, non ?

- J'ai quelque chose à protéger ... Quelque chose que je n'ai pas protégé à une époque ... Quelque chose que je dois à tous prix protéger maintenant !

- A vous entendre, vous craigniez pour cette chose plus que pour votre vie !

- Parce qu'elle sera probablement attaqué par Aizen et ses troupes ... Vu qu'il se doute qu'elle est une des choses les plus importantes pour Grimmjow ! La meilleure façon d'emprisonner un être, ce n'est pas en l'emprisonnant, c'est en détruisant tout son monde ...

Et Aizen serait bien capable de tuer Tatsuki, cela avait même été son but à un moment donné, sauf que ses priorités avaient changées à cet instant ce qui avait fait l'affaire de Stark. Soupirant, il se laissa de nouveau aller contre le tronc et se tourna vers Shihouin, celle-ci souriait étrangement en le regardant, ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou même ironique, c'était un doux sourire.

- Kisuke a raison, les Arrancars aussi peuvent éprouver des sentiments. Constata-t-elle. Ce n'est pas plus mal ... Quoique, j'espère que vous ne connaissez pas les sentiments douloureux !

- Si nous ne pouvions pas éprouver la douleur, comment pourrions nous faire la différence entre le bon et le mauvais ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement. La douleur, la tristesse, la colère ... Sans cela, nous ne serions pas capable de savoir si oui ou non ce que nous faisons est juste ou mauvais ? ... Si nous acceptons les bons sentiments, nous devons aussi accepter les mauvais !

- Bien dis ! Décidément, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de vous ...


	28. Chapitre 26 : Regret

C'était la nuit et c'était sans doute pourquoi Grimmjow essayait de dormir, malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un semblait bien décidé à faire autre chose que de dormir et elle ne fut même pas surprise de sentir un corps se glisser derrière elle. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que trois personne susceptibles de faire ce genre de chose dans le manoir : Shin et Iro, et c'était impossible qu'ils puissent faire ce genre de chose, et Gin. C'était d'ailleurs lui vu qu'il se laissait aller, glissant ses mains sur son corps et elle soupira, essayant de retirer les mains.

- Grimmjow ... Souffla suppliant l'argenté.

Avait-il oublié dans quel état elle était à cause de lui ? Elle prit une des mains baladeuses pour la guider jusqu'à son ventre gonflé et elle l'entendit soupirer, mais cela n'empêcha pas les doigts de continuer à la caresser, venant frôler ses cotes et se glissant dans l'ouverture de son yakuta. Ha, décidément, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ? Une nouvelle fois, elle retira les mains pour se tourner vers l'homme, lui lançant un regard froid alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Gin, le bébé ! Lâcha-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Dit plutôt que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Répliqua-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Quand il sera né, j'veux bien, mais tu sais bien qu'avant, ça peut être risqué ! J'veux pas le perdre ...

- Je sais, j'aurais tellement voulut te protéger plus encore ...

Il la poussa contre le futon, scellant leurs lèvres ensemble, un baiser chaste, il se releva légèrement pour l'observer, il avait un regard doux et délicat et semblait céder, se recouchant simplement à coté d'elle en l'enlaçant. Elle accepta volontiers l'étreinte, se laissant aller contre le corps musclé de l'argenté. Grimmjow se sentait très bien dans ses bras puissants et imposants.

- Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais put te protéger ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as put ! Assura la bleutée.

- Je sais que j'aurais put faire plus encore. J'aurais dut faire encore plus.

La belle panthère soupira bruyamment, tapotant le torse de l'argenté, elle, elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie en cet instant : dormir. Gin sembla comprendre son besoin vu qu'il n'insista pas, se contentant de la serrer contre lui, embrassant son front et la laissant tranquille. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas sentit la chaleur humaine contre son corps, elle savait qu'Aizen avait réussis à faire d'elle une fille aimant l'appel de la chair ... Elle aimait le sexe et avait dut mal à s'en passer, sauf lorsqu'elle était enceinte, bien sûr ...

Sentir un homme contre elle, que demander de plus ? Elle rêvait juste de pouvoir rapidement tenir son enfant dans ses bras, un que personne ne pourrait lui retirer ... Le premier qu'elle pourrait élever comme elle l'entendait. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de décider pour Shin et Kurohime, Aizen restant toujours dans les parages lorsqu'elle essayait de leurs apprendre à vivre et ils avaient dut se débrouiller. Iro lui avait été retiré dés les premiers jours, elle n'avait eu le droit de le voir que pour l'allaiter et même si Gin lui avait souvent donner de ses nouvelles, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de le traiter comme une mère pourrait le faire avec son fils, quand à Aiko ... cela avait été bien plus douloureux pour elle ...

Aiko, ce fils qu'elle avait eu d'Aizen et qu'elle n'avait jamais put approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il était devenu un adulte ... Sa plus grande douleur : de ne pas avoir vu grandir son fils, même s'il était celui du brun, même si elle avait été répugné à l'idée d'en avoir un de lui ! C'était sa chair, son sang, elle ne pouvait pas le renier, Aiko était son garçon ! Son fils ! Elle l'aimait !

- Et après celui-là, on en refait un autre ? Rigola soudainement Gin contre son oreille.

- Pas avec toi ! Râla-t-elle en grognant. Tu m'épuises trop quand tu veux concevoir ! J'préfère quand Sosuke te calme un peu avant !

- Aie !

Partager son lit avec deux hommes, c'était quelque chose de différent que de devoir les combler lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ! Même si Gin était d'une incroyable douceur, il était inépuisable, sauf lorsqu'Aizen s'occupait de lui ...

- On demande à Byakuya de se glisser avec nous ? Proposa sur un ton pervers l'argenté.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux, rencontrant le regard rouge ... Non mais ... Il était fou de dire un truc pareil ? Se levant brutalement, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Oui, Grimmjow avait imaginée les deux hommes ensembles et l'image lui avait parus fort plaisante, surtout pour ses yeux ... Elle imaginait parfaitement l'argenté tentant de dévergonder l'ébène, le harcelant à coup de chastes baisers, tâtant le terrain et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était entrain de fantasmer : Gin embrassant Byakuya, s'occupant de son corps si délicieusement pâle et ... Ha, c'était de la torture !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, sachant déjà que la véritable réaction du noble serait sans doute de repousser l'argenté et de l'envoyer poliment balader avec des phrases super compliquées ! Se tournant vers Gin, elle constata qu'il était mécontent de ne pas pouvoir partager son fou rire.

- T'sais, Gin d'amour, je sais que tu es extrêmement doué pour séduire les hommes, mais lui ? Lâcha-t-elle avec amusement. Laisse tomber, si on proposait un truc pareille au Beau Noble, il risquerait de nous jeter dehors.

- On irait vivre autre part ! Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr qu'en tant que prisonnier, on m'offrira le gîte dans une autre demeure ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne dors pas plutôt cher Orihime ?

- Parce qu'ici, j'peux jouer avec Byakuya ! Lâcha-t-elle le regard brillant. Oublie pas aussi qu'y a Shiro là bas ! Tu crois pas que si je m'ramène là bas avec Shin, ça risque d'être compliqué ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules. Evidement, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'avait fait Aizen aux deux mômes, elle soupira, décidant de ne pas lui en faire part, c'était inutile. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de petite envie du moment et décida d'aller dévaliser le frigo, abandonnant Gin sur le futon.

* * *

Byakuya était lui aussi descendu, il était entrain de boire une tasse de thé chaud, assit sur la terrasse. Il entendit du bruit et en se tournant vers la cuisine, il ne fut pas même étonné de voir la belle panthère se diriger vers le frigo, avec des mouvements furtifs, comme si elle était une cambrioleuse. Elle l'ouvrit pour prendre quelques fruits déposés dans une corbeille et referma. Elle se tourna vers et leurs deux regards se croisèrent.

- Damned, captée en flag ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de prendre une mine de petite fille prise en faute.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention vers le jardin, il sentit bien qu'elle se rapprochait pour venir s'installer à coté de lui, il ne fut pas étonné de la sentir se coller à lui, habitué à son comportement depuis longtemps, même si de temps en temps elle allait un peu trop loin, surtout en présence des autres. Grimmjow s'accrocha à son bras et sortit une des pêches qu'elle avait cachée dans son yakuta pour la croquer à pleine dents.

- Si vous avez faim, je vous rappelle que le cuisinier sera heureux de venir vous faire un repas chaud. Lui rappela Byakuya.

- C'est juste un tout petit creux, rien de plus. Assura-t-elle avec un large sourire. C'est quand même trop de voir tout le monde au petit soin avec moi ! Tu leurs as dit quoi pour qu'ils soient tous aussi gentils ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui parlait souvent de toi, c'était Rukia, quand elle recevait Orihime et Tatsuki, elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi et je pense que tout le monde a finit par t'aimer sans même connaître ton visage ... Ils ont dut être surpris en se rendant compte que tu étais "différente" de ce qu'ils avaient imaginées ...

- "Différente" ?

- Impulsive, incontrôlable et très impertinente ! Sans oublier votre manque de pudeur qui frôle l'horreur !

En effet, il arrivait souvent que la belle panthère se balade en sous vêtement dans le manoir, surtout lorsqu'elle sortait de la douche ou bien le matin, lorsqu'elle ressemblait à une espèce de zombie déambulant dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose à manger ...

- Ha, tient, en fait, c'est vrai ça : pourquoi Rukia vit plus au manoir ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée. Elle ne s'est pas mariée, que je sache !

- C'est très compliqué. Avoua franchement Byakuya.

- S'il te plait, raconte moi !

Soupirant, le noble se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était très sérieuse en cet instant, quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter dans cette histoire et elle n'avait pas si tord que ça car cette affaire n'avait absolument rien de joyeux, surtout pour Orihime ... Il avait peur des réactions que cela pourrait provoquer chez Grimmjow de tout découvrire à ce sujet. Il n'était pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour parler de tout cela, mais personne d'autre ne voudrait lui parler de l'affaire, il le craignait ...

- Tu sais, Orihime et Ichigo se sont séparés ... Murmura-t-il, hésitant.

- Ouais, ça, j'avais compris ! C'est quand même trop bizarre, il est quand même venu la chercher à Las Noches y a cent ans et elle, elle l'aimait tellement ...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour, Ichigo est partit du manoir et au fil du temps, il s'est rapproché de Rukia. Je n'ai pas apprécié cela et je lui ai donné mon point de vue sur l'affaire ... Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté ... Je crois ... Qu'ils sont plus ou moins ensemble ...

- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ?

Byakuya se tourna vers elle et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe, évidement, il suffisait de regarder les deux jeunes gens pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié, mais était ce réellement de l'amour ? Le noble en doutait beaucoup ...

- Ichigo et Rukia sont ensemble, mais je ne sais pas depuis quand. Avoua-t-il franchement. Peut être avant qu'il ne quitte Orihime, peut être après, je ne sais pas ...

- S'il a trompé Orihime avant de l'avoir quitté, j'le tue ! Lâcha Grimmjow.

Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule, posant sa tête contre lui et Byakuya tourna son regard vers la bleutée. Elle prenait de plus en plus ses aises avec lui, pour son plus grand malheur ... Ou peut être pas ... Il aimait ça, quand elle se laissait aller contre lui ou bien quand elle l'enlaçait ... Mais, maintenant, il y avait Ichimaru ... Et elle était enceinte de lui, c'était son deuxième enfant de l'argenté ... Alors, peut être que quand cette guerre serait fini, elle irait avec lui ...

Le noble eu un pincement au cœur, il avait du mal à s'imaginer la vie au manoir sans cette belle panthère, elle serait sans doute quelconque lorsqu'elle partirait ... Il n'avait aucune envie de la perdre ... Mais, elle n'avait jamais été à lui, alors la perdre ? ... Et elle ne serait sans doute jamais à lui, elle avait connut trop d'hommes dans sa vie et là, elle avait Ichimaru et il n'avait aucune envie de s'imposer à elle, alors qu'elle avait l'opportunité de choisir et qu'elle semblait malgré tout attaché à l'argenté. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir replacer une mèche bleue, dégageant son visage pour pouvoir en apprécier le contour et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie, alors ils resteraient comme ça toute la nuit ...

Haussant les sourcils, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et se tournant, il rencontra le regard bleu de Grimmjow, mais le visage d'Aizen qui les observait avec attention. Il portait les lunettes qu'avait fait Urahara à la va-vite, des lunettes qui lui permettait de tout voir clairement et ce qu'il voyait ne semblait pas lui plaire. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Byakuya, le jeune garçon sembla mal à l'aise et rougit. Il sembla hésita entre fuir et s'approcher ...

Le noble décida de faire signe au jeune homme de venir, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à coté de lui, mais le garçon sembla paniqué et battit totalement en retraite. Ce garçon n'était pas très social, mais s'il avait été élevé par Aizen, c'était normal, non ? Le brun avait dut conditionner son propre enfant afin qu'il ne pense que par lui et qu'il ne soit que de son coté. Byakuya l'avait bien comprit ... Cet "enfant" aimait sa mère, mais il la craignait aussi beaucoup ... Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère, mais pouvaient-ils prendre le temps de réparer ce qu'avait fait le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ? Peut être après la guerre et avec l'aide de tout le monde ... Mais, actuellement, ils devaient tous rester sur le qui vive.

L'ébène tourna de nouveau son visage vers la belle panthère et il se rendit compte qu'il la trouvait vraiment belle ...

* * *

Ichigo était blasé, son fils était venu le voir ce matin même, lui redemandant de lui apprendre l'hollowmorphose, et encore une fois, le rouquin avait décidé de lui donner une réponse négative. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui apprendre cela pour le moment, sachant que de toute façon, il avait de moins en moins de contrôle sur son Hollow. Certes, ses derniers jours, il avait été apaisé et avait semblé en état de "sommeil", mais le fait qu'il se montra de plus en plus présent dans son esprit mettait très mal à l'aise Ichigo ...

Il le savait, cela posait un grand problème : le Hollow prenait peu à peu le dessus, il commençait à prendre le contrôle ... Chaque jour depuis le retour de Grimmjow, il l'avait sentit gagner en puissance sans qu'il sut pourquoi ... Ce n'était pas normal ... Pas même logique ! Avec le retour de la bleutée, cela aurait dut être le contraire, il aurait dut être rassuré ...

"- Coucou mon Roi !" Lâché la voix moqueuse dans son esprit.

Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division décida de repousser ces paroles dans son crâne. Il devait cependant faire en sorte de dominer de nouveau son Hollow ! Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Shinji et Kensei et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il décida de faire abstraction de son mutisme à ce niveau. Il devait réglé ce problème et très rapidement, sinon ... Dieu seul savait ce qui arriverait !

Pour ne pas inquiéter Rukia, il décida de partir discrètement, passant par la fenêtre et utilisant le shunpo en espérant que la shinigami se laisserait aller au piège. Il l'utilisa plusieurs fois pour arriver devant l'entrée de la Neuvième Division et se souvint que ceux-ci étaient actuellement occupés à surveiller les "prisonniers". Bien sûr, Kensei avait refusé de garder en vie les deux hommes, n'ayant toujours pas accepté la mort de tout leurs amis ... Alors celui-ci était souvent chez Shinji, il se redirigea alors vers la Cinquième Division, mais à peine se tourna-t-il qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Grimmjow.

Surpris, il fixa l'Arrancar qui posa une main sur ses hanches, elle avait un étrange sourire carnassier sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tiens, Ichigo ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant. Justement, je voulais te voir ...

- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, il faut que j'aille voir Hirako. Avoua-t-il franchement. Repasse me voir plus tard, ou plutôt demain.

Il voulut passait à coté d'elle, mais elle l'agrippa, sa prise était toujours aussi puissante, elle n'avait pas perdue en puissance, mais n'était pas devenue suffisamment forte à son goût, elle était même très faible à moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit devenus trop fort ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais c'était clair ... Elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour faire face à cette guerre ... Pour tenir face à leurs adversaires ...

- Est-ce que tu trompais Orihime avec Rukia ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

C'était une question à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, écarquillant les yeux, il observa la bleuté, surpris et choqué ... Mais enfin, en quoi cela la regardait elle ? C'était une affaire entre lui, Orihime et Rukia ! Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de se mêler de cette affaire !

"- Et pourtant, elle s'en mêle !" Ricana l'Hollow dans sa tête. "Peut être qu'elle va découvrire la vérité, tu crois pas ?"

- Grimmjow, cela ne te regarde pas ! Lâcha-t-il en essayant de se défaire de sa prise.

- C'est mon amie ... Alors, tu crois que je peux accepter l'idée que tu ais put la trahir de la sorte ?

"- N'est ce pas ironique ?" Hurla de joie le Hollow dans sa tête. "Si elle savait, tu crois qu'elle se montrerait aussi arrogante ?"

- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Déclara-t-il sur un ton grave et se détachant d'un mouvement brusque.

- Hé, non, attends !

Il utilisa le shunpo pour fuir et eut la désagréable sensation d'être suivit, pour son plus grand malheur, alors il essaya d'accélérer, mais même si elle n'avait pas gagner en puissance, elle était toujours aussi rapide ! Il raga intérieurement en la voyant aussi obstinée et décida de céder, s'arrêtant et se tournant pour faire face à Grimmjow et elle fut là en un rien de temps.

- Ha, vous, les hommes ! Soupira-t-elle. J'te pose une simple question ! Rien de plus ...

- S'il te plais, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Soupira-t-il.

- Hé, attend, j'trouve cette histoire trop bizarre ! Me dit pas que tu es allé botter le cul à la moitié des Arrancars de chez nous pour autre chose que pour elle ? Vous vous aimiez tellement avant ! Qu'est c'qui c'est passé ?

"- Elle ne l'a même pas remarquer !" Ricana cruellement le Hollow toujours dans sa tête. "Tu crois qu'elle le prendra comment ?"

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Souffla le rouquin en se regrettant ses paroles, se massant les tempes. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter.

- Hé, tu m'fais quoi là ? J'ai juste envie d'savoir si j'dois t'foutre une raclée ! Est c'que t'as trompé Orihime pendant que t'étais avec elle ?

Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et les paroles que prononçait l'Autre étaient de plus en plus puissantes et intenses, il devait à tout prix rejoindre Shinji et Kensei ! Ils pourraient bien être les seuls à comprendre sa situation. Il devait à tout pris les rejoindre ! Mais elle, elle était décidée à se battre pour comprendre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement elle qui agisse de la sorte ?

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Grimmjow l'agrippa par les pans de son kimono pour le secouer doucement et il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop proche de lui, surtout dans un moment aussi ... Critique ! Il allait perdre le contrôle si elle était trop proche parce que c'était elle le problème ... C'était à cause d'elle qu'il perdait du terrain face à son Hollow !

- Ichigo ! Lâcha-t-elle avec impatience.

Il n'y arrivait plus ... Il n'arrivait plus à Le retenir ...

- Grimmjow, casse toi ! Supplia le rouquin.

- Pas tant que tu m'aura pas répondu ! Protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai juste posé une question ! Tu peux bien faire l'effort d'y répondre !

Elle devait partir ... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... Non, c'était déjà trop tard ! Il n'avait plus le contrôle et il se rendit compte lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus cette douleur dans son crâne ... En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son monde intérieur et que ... Donc, quelqu'un d'autre avait le contrôle de son corps ... Pourvus que quelqu'un intervienne !

* * *

- Ichigo ! Lâcha Grimmjow, perdant patience. Putain, m'dis pas que t'es devenus encore plus con qu'avant ?

Un sourire carnassier apparus sur son visage et il l'agrippa avec force au bras et releva son visage vers l'Arrancar et ses jolies yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle rencontrait ceux noirs et dorés de l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Elle voulut se reculer, mais il la maintenait fermement et l'attira même vers lui.

- Bien sûr que cet abruti a trompé Orihime ! Avoua la voix étrange de l'Hollow. Si tu savais, tu le tuerais sans doute !

- Qui es tu ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis personne ! Ne t'intéresse pas à mon cas ! Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'avait fait Ichigo pendant qu'il était avec Orihime ? Aller, t'a bien une petite idée, non ?

Grimmjow essaya de se défaire de l'emprise, mais il la retint, resserrant ses mains sur les pan de son yukata noir et l'attirant d'avantage à lui. La voir essayer de s'échapper de la sorte l'amusait grandement, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette puissante Arrancar du siècle passé qu'Ichigo avait battu avec l'aide de son pouvoir ! Il avait put assister au duel dans l'esprit du rouquin ...

- Il est tombé amoureux ! Avoua franchement le Hollow. D'une autre femme que cette belle rousse ! C'est pas de sa faute ! Cette femme est superbe ! Et c'est toi, idiote !

- Qu'est c'que tu m'chantes là ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Il rêve de toi, il fantasme sur toi ! Souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Quand il était allongé à ses cotés, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi ! La pauvre, elle l'avait comprit depuis longtemps ... Sa plus grande rival était aussi une de ses amies ! Je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, la pauvre petite !

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se soustraire et il en eut assez de la voir s'agiter de la sorte alors il la fit basculer sur le sol et il la domina complètement, plaquant ses mains contre le sol et les maintenant fermement. Grimmjow eut l'air paniqué, mais pourtant ... Il n'aurait put lui faire aucun mal, sachant qu'elle portait en elle la vie. Il respectait cela, alors il ferait attention ...

Relâchant une de ses mains, il agrippa son menton et se rapprocha d'elle, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, les caressants délicatement ... Ho, Ichigo avait raison de tomber amoureux d'une telle perle, elle était magnifique ! Mais lui, il préférait quand même la douce et délicate Orihime Inoue ...

- Il t'aime tellement ! Soupira-t-il contre sa bouche. Il crève d'envie ... De t'embrasser et de te faire tout un tas d'autres choses, t'as même pas idée ma petite ! Je suis sûr que ça le rend malade de savoir que je suis avec toi ...

- Lâche moi tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- Me dit pas que t'aimerais pas t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? Allez, tu veux que je te montre à quoi il ressemble ?

Il s'assit à califourchon au dessus d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager trop facilement avant de la relâcher enfin, il retira son obi et ouvrit son kimono pour dévoilé le torse musclé de son "hôte", dévoilant aussi les cicatrices que le Shinigami avait acquises aux fils des années. Malheureusement pour lui, Grimmjow s'en fichait complètement de ce qu'il avait à montrer, essayant plutôt de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, c'était très amusant de la voir se débattre de la sorte. En réalité, c'était même plutôt bandant et si elle continuait, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes ! Se penchant de nouveau vers elle, lui agrippant une nouvelle fois le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, il lui sourit cruellement.

- T'es vraiment une hargneuse ! Rigola-t-il. Tu voulais pas savoir avec qui Ichigo avait trompé Orihime ?

- Tu n'es pas Ichigo ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis une partie de lui ! Ce qu'il veut, je le veux aussi ! Ce qu'il désire, je le désire aussi ... Lui, il est plus galant que moi ... Parce que moi, quand je veux quelque chose, je le prend et tu sais quoi ... J'ai envie de toi, ma belle !

Il se pencha vers elle, voulant lui voler un baiser, mais quelqu'un le saisit par les cheveux et le tira brutalement, l'envoyant voler au loin. Le Hollow se remit sur pied très rapidement, s'adaptant toujours très bien à toutes situations et il fit face à son adversaire qui n'était autre que Kenpachi Zaraki. Le Capitaine de la Onzième division aidait l'Arrancar à se relever, son arme dégainée, ce qui présageait clairement une bagarre, non ?

- J'peux savoir ce qu'tu branles, Ichigo ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- C'est pas Ichigo ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow en grinçant des dents.

- Hé, c'est pas bien de me trahir comme ça, ma belle ... Soupira le Hollow. Je voulais que te donner un peu de plaisir ...

La réflexion ne sembla pas plaire au géant qui lança un regard assassin ... Bah ouais, il devait pas trop aimer qu'on touche à sa proie, mais dans ce cas, il devait peut être penser à se méfier un peu plus d'Ichimaru ou même de Kuchiki ! Ses deux-là représentaient des rivaux bien plus grands que lui même ! Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin des lèvres du Hollow.

- Une belle femelle attire toujours un tas de mâles ! Nota-t-il ironiquement. Je me demande bien lequel arrivera à l'avoir au final ...

Il suivrait tout cela de son monde ... Malheureusement ... Mais il pourrait peut être pousser son Roi à faire quelque chose de plus que de n'être qu'un simple spectateur ... Ho oui, il le forcerait à agir !

Rendant sa place à Ichigo, l'Hollow retourna dans le corps, espérant tout de même pouvoir ressortir très prochainement, il avait envie de parler avec d'autres personnes que la belle panthère ... Ho oui, il avait d'autres personnes à aller embêter ...


	29. Chapitre 27 : Destinée

Cours de méditation ... Cours de méditation ... Cours de méditation ! Forcément, s'il allait en cours aujourd'hui, il risquait fort d'entrer dans l'esprit de Shiro et depuis leurs dernière confrontation, Shin n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter l'argenté et là, forcément, avec ce putain de cours de méditation, ils seraient forcément ensemble, dans le même monde ! Et pas d'autre possibilité vus qu'Iro n'avait pas même besoin de chercher son zanpakuto ! Il l'avait eu dès ses vingt ans ! Ha, la rage ! Et lui, il avait presque cents ans et ne l'avait toujours pas et le pire dans cette histoire, car oui il y a un pire, c'était qu'il s'était fait prendre par Shiro ! Et lui, il était beaucoup plus jeune ...

Ha, mais pourquoi penser à un truc tellement stupide ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela ! C'était pas comme s'il c'était jamais fait dominer, au contraire, mais par un plus jeune ? Ha, non, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ai eut un tel rapport avec Shiro ! C'était pas juste, il aurait voulut que cela se fasse plus "normalement" et puis qu'il prenne les devant lui, pas ce petit puceau qui ...

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle de cour, il ne vit pas Shiro ... Bon, il avait encore le temps de se décider ... Il pouvait peut être simuler un malaise ou une connerie du genre ! Oui, il pouvait parfaitement aller voir Orihime, sachant que celle-ci n'était pas encore habituée à ses coups de bluff ! Quand il jouait avec les gens en pleurant pour inspirer la pitié ... Oui ! C'était ça la solution ! Bon, il risquait de s'en prendre une avec sa mère, mais ... Celle-ci n'étant pas dupe de ses comédies ... Avait-il d'autre solution pour éviter une confrontation entre lui et Shiro ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix intrigué derrière lui.

La voix de celui qu'il voulait justement éviter ! Sursautant, Shin essaya de se relever, mais fut bien trop rapide et tomba en avant dans la pièce et provoquant l'hilarité générale qui mit très mal à l'aise le bleuté, il réussit à se lever dignement, lançant un regard froid et terrifiant à l'assistance qui se tut et détournèrent le regard. Soupirant, l'offensé se tourna vers Shiro qui le regardait avec les sourcils relevés ... Et voilà, ils seraient bien forcés de se parler, mais faire en sorte que cela soit rapide !

- Tient, salut Shiro ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rapide. Ça va ? Moi aussi ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? Rien ? Moi non plus, c'est que du vieux ! Bon, désolé, faut que j'aille m'installer ! Le cours va commencer !

- Dans un quart d'heure. Fit remarquer l'argenté.

Dans ... Quoi ? Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il remarqua qu'il s'était levé beaucoup trop tôt ! Alors c'était pour ça que sa sœur l'avait regarder d'un aire intrigué ! Evidement, lui ... En avance ? C'était du jamais vu ! Le prof allait être content ce matin ... Ha, mais pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ce matin au manoir ? Pas un pour lui venir en aide ! C'était pas juste, lui qui pouvait se dévouer pour n'importe lequel des membres de sa famille, voilà que tout le monde le lâchait ! C'était pas juste !

- Tu n'essayerais pas de m'éviter ? Demanda avec un petit sourire Shiro.

- Mais non, quel idée ! Soupira Shin avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Ho, un oiseau ! Qu'est c'qu'il fait ?

Et voilà comment le pauvre Shin se retrouva à mater un oiseau qui faisait sa toilette au bord de la fenêtre, autant dire qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il donnait l'image d'un idiot, mais qu'importe ! Du moment qu'il avait une occupation quelconque ... Et le meilleur dans cette affaire, c'est que sa cote de popularité ne pouvait qu'augmenter vue que toutes les filles s'imaginaient des choses ... Et pauvre Shiro qui devait être victime de leurs délires d'adolescentes ...

Quelque chose l'agrippa dans le dos, le faisant sursauter, il se sentit crispé en comprenant que c'était Shiro qui l'avait enlacé et frémit d'avantage lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de l'argenté contre sa nuque. Mais mais mais ... Qu'est c'qu'il faisait ? Et en plus devant toute la classe ? C'était bon, aux yeux des filles, leurs cotes de popularités devait avoir atteint des sommets ! Mais c'était pas possible !

- Shin, quand est ce qu'on pourra se parler ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Parler ? S'étrangla à moitié le bleuté avant de se reprendre. Mais parler de quoi ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! On dois parler et clairement ! Et pas que dans notre monde intérieur !

- Je vois vraiment pas ... Et ... Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ?

- Oui, et je te lâcherais pas tant que j'aurais pas un rendez vous dans la réalité !

... Ha ? Il le lâcherais pas ? Hein ? Bah qu'il le garde alors ! Cela ne lui posait aucun problème que tout le monde les voit comme ça ! Soupirant, Shin s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre comme si de rien était, jetant un coup d'œil à l'oiseau qui était partit depuis un petit moment déjà. Tant pis, il se concentrerait sur l'araignée qu'il y avait là ! Elle était d'ailleurs entrain de tisser une toile sans se soucier de son spectateur du moment, se contentant de faire un travail qui lui permettrait sans doute de se nourrir.

- Ha, je vois que tu cèdes pas, dans ce cas, je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Soupira l'argenté contre son oreille, le faisant frémir bien malgré lui. On aura notre face à face, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu seras bien obliger de me céder ...

- Shiro ! Soupira le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Même si je dois te courir après pendant des jours, nuit et jour, je te lâcherais pas d'une semelle !

Cet aveu fit rougir Shin qui avait du mal à savoir comment le prendre ... Mais enfin, il voulait vraiment pas le lâcher ? Est ce qu'il se rendait compte que tout cela devenait vraiment gênant pour tout le monde ? Enfin, surtout pour lui qui se sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très mal ! Il en vint même à essayer de se dégager alors qu'habituellement, il était plutôt du genre à accepter ce genre d'étreinte, mais là, c'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était Shiro, bordel de merde !

- Inoue Kurosaki ? Lâcha une voix surprise justement à l'entrée de la fenêtre.

Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre qu'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci les regardait tour à tour, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait et Shin profita de la surprise de son ami pour se dégager d'un coup de coude avant de sourire de façon nerveuse au capitaine.

- Comment aller vous C'taine ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- Fort bien. Murmura-t-il encore incertain.

- Que faites vous là ? Questionna Shiro en se frottant le ventre.

- Il a été décidé que je participerais à cette séance ... Enfin, disons plutôt que quelqu'un m'a demandé d'y participer ...

Quelqu'un avait demandé ? Le bleuté se demanda si cela n'était pas un coup de Kurohime. Toutes les personnes influentes savaient ce qui c'était passé entre Shiro et Shin, peut-être comprenaient-ils le malaise que les garçons pouvaient éprouver à se retrouver seuls, bien qu'en réalité, l'argenté semblait justement vouloir une confrontation, mais cela arrangeait grandement Shin. Explorer un autre monde intérieur le mettait mal à l'aise, mais moins que de se retrouver seul avec ... Son ami ...

Rougissant un peu plus, Shin réussit à se soustraire aux deux décolorés et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait découvrire dans le monde d'Hitsugaya, mais une autre crainte lui parvint : et s'il n'y allait pas, justement ? Il ne savait même pas comment cela se faisait qu'il pouvait entrer dans celui de Shiro alors réussir à contrôler ça ? C'était autre chose ...

Le Capitaine s'installa proche du bleuté et eut un sourire quelques peu nerveux ... Suite aux propos peu valorisant que sa sœur et sa mère avaient fait sur lui, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il hésitait en cet instant et s'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas même tenter l'expérience lui ! Hé, un nympho dans son monde ? Et puis quoi encore ? Soupirant, Shin se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne idée tout cela ...

- On va débuter la méditation avant les autres. Décida soudainement Hitsugaya. Tu te retrouveras dans mon monde, ça devrait aller, ok ?

- Ok ! Répondit le bleuté.

Le Capitaine sortis son sabre, le posant sur ses genoux et sembla se concentrer sous le regard surpris de quelques autres élèves. Shin jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro et, en voyant sa mine renfrogné, il décida de fermer les yeux et de tenter de se concentrer ... Ha, décidément, il n'aimait pas quand il le regardait ainsi ! C'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout !

* * *

C'était bien Kurohime qui avait demandé de l'aide à Toshiro et celui-ci avait un peu hésité, mais après tout, que pourrait lui faire Shin dans son monde intérieur ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait décidé de faire le test et, au pire, il pourrait toujours se défendre ! Après tout, c'était son monde intérieur ! Un désert de neige blanche et rien que cela, on en voyait pas le bout et le ciel était clair au dessus de sa tête, pour une fois ...

- Ha, ouais, j'comprends pourquoi t'es un glaçon ! Lâcha la voix de Shin derrière lui.

L'argenté se tourna vers le jeune homme, tout de même surpris de le voir venir si vite dans son monde, à croire qu'il fuyait quelque chose dans la réalité et l'image de Shiro s'imposa dans son esprit. C'était tout de même étrange la relation qui s'était établie entre les deux jeunes gens, non ? Ce n'était plus Shin qui courait après son ami, mais bien le contraire et ceci était déstabilisant pour toute personne extérieure, le bleuté s'étant toujours montré plus ouvert que son camarade.

- Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de trouver la poignée plutôt que de chercher à commenter mon monde ! Fit remarquer le Capitaine en croisant les mains sur ses hanches.

- Hé, pas de bile, j'ai le temps ! Soupira Shin avant de prendre une mine boudeuse.

Le bleuté se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Hyorinmaru, il sursauta et se recula de plusieurs pas, sans doute impressionné par l'apparence "humaine" du zanpakuto de Toshiro. De longs cheveux bleus verts, une marque bleue enforme de croix lui barrant le visage, des vêtements faits de glace et une main de la même consistance. Le capitaine se demanda cependant pourquoi son pouvoir n'avait pas prit la forme "dragon", mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, reportant toute son attention sur Shin.

- Je croyais que tu voulais participer à cette guerre. Souffla-t-il un peu déçus.

- Participer à cette guerre ? S'écria le jeune homme en lui faisant face. Tu déconnes ? On vois bien que t'as pas vu Aizen ! Ça me donne même pas envie de chercher mon pouvoir !

- Tu as peur ?

- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai peur ! Tu aurais aussi peur si tu l'avais vus !

Toshiro haussa les sourcils, observant le bleuté qui soupira, se tournant vers son pouvoir.

- Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Demanda-t-il.

- Daiguren Hyorinmaru ...

- Ha, c'est pas un si petit nom que ça ...

- Alors, c'est toi le fils de cette Arrancar, celui qui est un Shinigami ?

Shin se tourna vers l'argenté, un regard interrogatif et ce dernier haussa les sourcils. Communiquer l'information à son zanpakuto lui avait parus plutôt logique, de toute façon, les zanpakuto pouvaient assister à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur alors même s'il ne lui avait pas dit clairement, un jour, le zanpakuto aurait apprit la chose, mais tout de même ... Que cela intrigue à ce point son pouvoir ...

- Je t'imaginais plus grand ! Avoua Hyorinmaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fait gaffe, j'peux sûrement te battre à d'autres niveaux ! Répliqua Shin sur un ton très pervers ...

Toshiro vit son pouvoir se tourner vers lui d'un air interrogatif et haussa les sourcils en voyant son maître rougir légèrement, lui ayant parfaitement comprit où voulait en venir le bleuté. Non, cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée d'accepter de l'aider ! Plus jamais il ne laisserait Shin entrer dans son monde !

- Et si nous essayons plutôt de trouver ton pouvoir ? Lâcha Hyorinmaru, abandonnant sans doute l'idée de comprendre la phrase.

- Tiens, tu veux m'aider ? Demanda son interlocuteur surpris avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le décoloré. Hé, en tout cas, lui, il est plus bavard que toi !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, d'habitude ! Assura Toshiro, vexé et se rapprochant des deux hommes. Hyorinmaru, tu veux l'aider ?

- Il ne pourra pas trouver son pouvoir si nous ne l'aidons pas ...

- Quand tu dit "nous", tu parles de toi et moi ?

- Non, je parle surtout des "pouvoirs" ...

- Mais, celui de Shiro voulait pas m'aider lui ! Avoua Shin.

- Parce qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas : tant que nos maître ne connaissent pas nos noms, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider.

Tant qu'un Shinigami ne connaissait pas le nom exact de son zanpakuto, celui-ci avait une forme quelconque, souvent un être vêtu d'une couleur unie qui permettait de le dissimuler presque entièrement, de temps en temps, le pouvoir se dissimulait même dans un élément du monde intérieur. Un zanpakuto sans nom, c'était un pouvoir sans forme et qui n'existait qu'en partie, ne pouvant pas intervenir auprès de son utilisateur ...

Ils auraient dut s'en rendre compte : Shin était un cas particulier, son pouvoir devait être basé sur sa particularité car il était née d'arrancar, mais quelque chose l'avait transformé en Shinigami ... Son pouvoir était probablement basé sur cette idée : s'il pouvait entrer dans le monde des autres, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du fait que c'était ça son "Soi intérieur", mais parce que leurs mondes fusionnaient et l'un pouvant interagir avec l'autre ...

- C'est un pouvoir qui doit guider Shin jusqu'à son propre pouvoir ? Demanda Toshiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- On peut expliquer la chose ainsi. Avoua Hyorinmaru avec satisfaction.

- J'pige pas. Avoua franchement Shin.

- Même si tu as la possibilité d'être un Shinigami, tu restes à l'origine un Arrancar, mais quelque chose à changé ta destinée. Quelque chose t'a poussé à être ce que tu es, pour te protéger et pour te donner sans doute l'opportunité de te défendre ... Cela ne change pas la base de ton existence ... Lorsque tu a été conçu, tu avais toi aussi tout ce qui fait ses êtres ... Alors, pour t'aider à devenir un vrai Shinigami, nous devons t'aider ...

- Quelque chose a changée ma destinée ?

Hyorinmaru se détourna, se rapprochant plutôt de son maître, Shin parut perplexe et Toshiro devait admettre que lui aussi était plutôt perplexe : et si c'était Aizen qui avait fait quelque chose pendant que Grimmjow était enceinte ? Son pouvoir venait de le dire : lorsqu'il avait été conçus, il était un Arrancar, mais cette chose ... Qui avait changer son "destin" ... Se pouvait-il que ce fut le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ? Cette perspective n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant.

- Hitsugaya, te souviens-tu comment tu as prit conscience de mon existence ?

- Hé, attend ! S'écria le bleuté. Tu dis que quelque chose a tout changé ! Dis-moi qui c'est !

- Comment le saurais je ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous, les pouvoirs, vous en savez plus sur moi que vous voulez bien l'admettre ! Crache le morceau ! Dis-moi tout maintenant !

- J'ai moi aussi cette impression. Avoua sur un ton réprobateur l'argenté. Hyorinmaru, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais.

- Si c'était vraiment possible, je l'aurais fait ! Assura Hyorinmaru. Ce n'est pas le cas, concentres-toi plutôt sur ta tâche ...

- Mais, pourquoi j'devrais m'y concentrer ? Soupira le bleuté avec désespoir. Ça sert à quoi que j'me concentre ? Y a pas moyen ... J'aurais beau devenir un Shinigami, j'pourrais jamais vous aider ! Vous avez pas idée à quel point Aizen est devenu fort et moi, j'suis ...

- Tu te trompes, tu es un de ceux qui n'a jamais assisté à la libération de son pouvoir, il n'a pas d'emprise sur toi parce que lui aussi pensait que tu étais faible, mais c'est justement ça qui peut tout changer ...

- Nous, nous ne pouvons rien contre Aizen. Avoua Toshiro. Nous somme sous son pouvoir, il peut nous faire voir ce que l'on veut et pendant la précédente bataille, j'ai poignardé une de mes amies en pensant que c'était lui ...

Shin se tourna vers lui, sans doute surpris d'un tel aveux, il paraissait alors tellement triste et désespéré, il était persuadé de ne pas avoir sa place dans leurs batailles et vue sa puissance, personne ne l'aurais prit en considération : il était extrêmement faible, ne possédait pas d'énergie spirituelle, mais en réalité, lorsqu'il trouverait son pouvoir, peut être que tout cela changerait ...

- Tu crois être inutile, mais tu ne l'es pas, tu seras même plus important que tu le crois. Assura le Capitaine. Tout ceux qui n'ont pas vus Kyoka Shuigetsu pourraient devenir des personnes très importantes pour nous ... Alors, si nous essayons plutôt de dévoiler ton pouvoir, qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

- Alors, il te fuit ? Demanda avec amusement le Hollow.

Shiro soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à l'être qui c'était encore incrusté dans son Soi Intérieur, pour le plus grand désespoir du jeune homme, et le pire était le fait que cette fois, Shin n'était pas là et qu'ils n'auraient pas leurs confrontation. Il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, bien sûr, il n'allait pas laisser son ami lui échapper aussi facilement ! Il trouverait un moyen de lui parler et ...

- Si tu veux, j'peux te donner un petit coup de main ? Lâcha le Hollow sur un ton toujours aussi amusé.

- Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Soupira Shiro. De toute façon, tu sais même pas ce qui m'arrive alors laisse tomber !

- Ce n'es pas par ce que je suis un Hollow que je ne peux pas te comprendre ! Je peux aussi éprouver des sentiments ...

- Qui parle de sentiment ?

Le Hollow attrapa son masque et le fit totalement disparaître, dévoilant son visage si semblable à celui de Kurosaki Ichigo et si différent en même temps, cette peau blanche et cette chevelure immaculé et que dire de ses yeux si étrangement noirs et dorés. La ressemblance entre Shiro et cet être était frappante ... Et c'était bien normal, après tout, n'était ce pas son véritable père qu'il avait en face de lui ?

- Ton monde est dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois. Nota l'être. Pourtant, tu n'as pas parlé avec lui.

- Laisse moi tranquille ... Aide moi plutôt à devenir un Shinigami !

- Fils, tu sais comment devenir un Shinigami, tu le sais depuis des dizaines d'années, mais tu veux rester dans cette classe de débile ! ... Parce qu'il y est, n'est ce pas ? Alors, tout compte fait, t'es tombé amoureux d'un homme ?

- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Répliqua sèchement le décoloré. J'suis pas amoureux !

- Alors tu le désires ? Tu fantasmes sur ses délicieuses petites fesses et ...

Cela fut de trop pour le jeune homme qui utilisa le shunpo pour être en face de son père et lui assener un coup de poing dans le visage. Le Hollow se recula de plusieurs pas en arrière, pas du tout surpris par cette soudaine montée en puissance de son enfant ... A croire que cet être avait tout deviné de lui, du potentiel qui existait en lui et de cette force qu'il cachait, un peu comme pour Kurohime qui avait devinée ...

Le Hollow se remit sur pied, l'attrapant par le col de son kimono pour le relever à hauteur de son visage. Une goutte de sang glissait de la blessure qu'il s'était faite sûrement en se mordant. Ce n'était pas très rassurant d'être aussi proche de cet être ...

- Regarde bien autour de toi et trouve le manche de ton zanpakuto ! Ordonna sèchement l'Hollow.

Shiro serra les dents, mais son père le relâcha et essuya la tâche de sang sur son menton avant de se retourner, s'intéressant plus au monde qui l'entourait qu'à son propre fils, essayant sans doute de comprendre son fils à travers son monde intérieur. Soupirant, l'argenté se retourna pour pouvoir chercher son pouvoir, le manche de son arme. Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment agir, il l'avait toujours sut, possédant la mémoire de son père, le Hollow ... Bénéficiant de cette extraordinaire capacité de transmission génétique pour en bénéficier.

Il se concentra, cherchant le ruban rouge qui le guiderait jusqu'à la boite, il ne tarda pas à le trouvait et l'agrippa avec force pour le tirer. Quelque chose céda dans son monde, il fallait juste qu'il trouve la boite et il se doutait du lieu où devait se trouver son sabre. Se tournant vers son père, il le vit remettre son masque, son visage se dissimulant derrière cette affreuse apparence.

- Tu crois réellement que les Hollow peuvent ressentir des émotions ? Demanda Shiro.

- Bien sûr ! Soupira l'être en haussant les épaules. Qu'est ce que tu éprouves au plus profond de toi pour ce "Shin" ?

- Alors, toi aussi tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Ouais, si j'étais pas amoureux de ta mère, je l'aurais dévoré depuis longtemps ...

L'argenté se figea, se demandant si son père ne venait pas d'avouer qu'il était amoureux de sa mère ... C'était étonnant, surtout pour le garçon, mais sans pouvoir donner d'explication, le Hollow disparut brutalement ... En même temps, c'était sûrement possible, qu'un Hollow puisse aimer ... Alors, peut être qu'il pouvait aimé lui aussi ? Mais un homme ? C'était vraiment très étrange ...

En tout cas, il devait a tout prix parler avec Shin ... Mais avant cela ... Shiro devait aller chercher son sabre ...

Il s'élança jusqu'au manoir, suivant le fil rouge jusque dans sa chambre, une chambre où sa mère l'avait bercé et aimé, même si elle avait toujours sut qu'il n'était pas le fils d'Ichigo, mais du Hollow qui était en lui ... C'était à cause de lui que ses parents s'étaient séparés, dut moins, cela avait été son impression à lui ... Tout deux avaient toujours sut qui était le vrai père de Shiro, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement ...

La boite était là, ouverte sur un manche de zanpakuto, il l'agrippa et le tira ... Et fut étonné de trouver entre ses mains un nagamaki, c'était une arme d'hast dont le manche en bois été recouverte d'une bande enroulée de bronze. C'était une très longue arme, la lame faisant près d'un mètre dix et le manche était d'une longueur équivalente. C'était tout de même étrange de voir à quel point son arme pouvait le dépasser ... La lame était noir, tout comme celle de son père, mais quelque chose intrigua fortement Shiro ... Elle était sous sa forme shikai, non ?

- Mangetsu ... Annonça une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, l'argenté se tourna vers l'être derrière lui, l'homme encapuchonné de la dernière fois. C'était surprenant, il n'avait pas même changer d'apparence et c'était intriguant. Le jeune décoloré se releva avec son nagamaki en mains.

- Il est en forme shikai ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Non, il est déjà au stade de Bankai. Avoua celui-ci en retirant sa capuche.

Encore une fois, Shiro fut extrêmement surpris, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui Tensa Zangetsu, le même visage, la même expression et jusqu'à la même façon de se vêtir, tout de noir vêtu, mais sa peau paraissait bien plus pâle, plus proche du blanc et que dire de ses yeux bleus clairs ? Sa chevelure était aussi blanche que celle de Shiro et paraissait plus ondulé. C'était vraiment très étrange ...

- Est ce que c'est "Tensa Mangetsu" mon Bankai ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela ! Avoua franchement le pouvoir. Tu es surpris ?

- Evidement ! Comment ça se fait que je suis au stade de Bankai ? C'est pas logique du tout !

- Les Hollow transmettent génétiquement tout leurs savoirs, tu devrais être heureux, il ne te reste qu'à apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs !

- Transmettre leurs savoirs ... Hein ? ...

Dans ce cas là, Kurohime ... Elle aussi devait connaître la "resureccion segunda etapa" que son père avait maîtriser ? Mais oui, c'était ça ! Elle le savait, mais gardait cela pour elle ! Pourquoi ? Aller savoir ! En tout cas, il comprenait un peu plus ce que cela pouvait signifier et félicitait tout les hybrides nés chez Aizen de ne pas avoir parler de cette étrange faculté de transmettre génétiquement toutes leurs données ... Si le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo avait appris ça ... Il aurait sûrement crée une armée et ...

Et peut être qu'Aiko avait transmit l'information ? Après tout, il était tout dévoué à son père ... A un point que cela désarmait pas mal de monde autour de lui. Peut-être qu'il le lui dirait ... Et dans ce cas là, il se pourrait bien que ... Aizen pouvait mettre la main sur une armée incroyablement puissante ...

Shiro sortit de sa méditation, ouvrant les yeux et jetant un regard a Shin qui méditait toujours. Il devrait mettre à plus tard leur conversation, mais il y couperait pas ! C'était hors de question ! L'argenté se releva et fut surpris de sentir le poids de son arme dans sa main, ce n'était plus un nagamaki, mais belle et bien un katana de couleur noir. Il était maintenant un Shinigami et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gonflé de fierté ...

- Désolé Monsieur, je dois partir ! Lâcha-t-il au prof qui restait bouche bée devant son élève. Je m'expliquerais auprès de ma mère ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bonne fin de journée.

Et sans plus attendre, le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers le manoir Kuchiki.


	30. Chapitre 28 : Rivals

Aiko était dans le petit salon, entrain de prendre une tasse de thé avec sa mère, Ichimaru et Kuchiki et il n'y avait que Grimmjow qui semblait vouloir mettre de l'ambiance dans l'air, elle était la seule à parler et, pour tout vous avouer, même si elle était toute seule à parler, elle réussissait à faire la conversation pour tous et pour preuve ...

- Alors Kuchiki, comment allez vous ? Demanda-t-elle en imitant la voie moqueuse de l'argenté avant d'imiter l'ébène. Je vais fort bien, Grimmjow est restée tranquille jusqu'à maintenant ! Vraiment ? C'est étonnant mon cher ami ! Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que chez nous, il n'arrivait pas un jour sans qu'elle détruise un mur ou une porte ! Vraiment ? Que cela est étrange, mais ici, elle ne fait pas le moindre dégât, pour le moment ! Et vous, Aiko, avez vous enfin décidé de nous rejoindre ? Ho mais oui ! Je vais pas laisser ma maman chérie seule ici et ...

- Vous devenez lourde, Jaggerjack Schiffer. Ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

- Mais faut bien que je parle, vous avez des bâtons de l'cul ou quoi ? Soupira t elle bruyamment.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Avoua Ichimaru avec un sourire amusé. J'aime bien vous entendre parler.

Kuchiki se contenta de finir sa tasse de thé avant de reporter son attention sur Aiko qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cet examen, il avait encore du mal à savoir quoi pensait de cet homme : il ne semblait pas être son ennemi et pourtant, il les gardait prisonnier ici, non ? Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il ... Les accueillait chez lui ... Parce qu'ils étaient très libre de leurs mouvements ...

- Ha, tiens, si, j'ai quelque chose à demander ! Lâcha sur un ton ironique l'argenté. Kuchiki, seriez vous intéressé par une petite soirée avec moi et Grimmjow ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le noble en haussant les sourcils.

- Hé bien, voyez vous, Grimmjow ne veut pas que je la touche à cause de son état et elle m'a assurée que si vous ...

Il fut interrompu par la belle panthère qui le plaqua au sol et s'assit sur son ventre.

- Il déraille ! Assura-t-elle en prenant sa tasse pour la boire.

- Ha oui ? Soupira Kuchiki incertain.

Elle fit un signe négligé et l'ébène se désintéressa totalement de l'argenté.

Quelque chose arriva dans la pièce et, haussant les sourcils, Aiko reconnut Shiro et celui-ci ne patienta pas une seule seconde, saluant rapidement l'assemblée avant de venir l'agripper lui au poignet et le tirer hors de la pièce sous les regard étonné des autres. L'argenté l'entraîna derrière lui et ils montèrent à l'étage, jusque dans sa chambre et le jeune shinigami referma la porte derrière eux avant de se tourner vers lui d'un air déterminé.

- J'ai une question à te poser ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Il faut que je sache la vérité ...

- Ha, heu ... Murmura incertain le brun. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Est ce que tu as parlé à ton père de ce que tu sais ?

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que tu possèdes aussi la mémoire de ta mère !

Le jeune homme frissonna entièrement et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, il s'effondra d'ailleurs sur le sol. Quelqu'un savait qu'il pouvait tout savoir de sa mère ? Combien d'autres personnes savaient cela ?

- C'est insensé ce que tu dit ! Lâcha-t-il, essayant de reprendre contenance. La mémoire de ma mère ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Répliqua sèchement Shiro. J'suis au courant ! Moi aussi j'ai la mémoire de mon père ! Je suis sûr que ton père t'a parlé de moi !

- Oui, c'est le cas, mais ... Enfin, je veux dire ... Mais non ...

- Tu en as parlé avec Aizen ?

Le brun avait la gorge sèche, aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Il secoua négativement la tête, il n'aurait jamais put le dire à son père pour la simple raison que cela l'aurait forcé à raconter tout ce que sa mère avait ressentit pour lui ... Elle haïssait Aizen, lorsqu'il la touchait, elle frémissait souvent d'horreur ... Parce que, oui, il se souvenait de ses moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés et où sa mère se soumettait à la volonté de son maître ...

Shiro soupira de soulagement et Aiko comprit pourquoi : une armée d'hybride aurait été un atout, mais dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait ... Comme ... Le fait que sa mère avait répugné de le porter lui ... La chaire de son pire ennemi ... Dans son propre ventre ! Il se souvenait de toutes les impressions de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait porté, de tous ! La haine, la honte et l'envie d'achever cela le plus vite ... Parce qu'elle avait toujours considérer son enfant comme naissant d'un viol et ...

Il sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues et Aiko retira ses lunettes pour essayer d'effacer les larmes sous le regard intrigué de Shiro qui semblait l'examiner.

- Tu es vraiment un drôle de petit gars ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Je pensais que le fils d'Aizen se prendrait lui aussi pour un espèce de Dieu ...

- Hein ? Moi ? Un Dieu ? Mais, je sais que j'ai été conçus, donc ... Je suis pas un Dieu ...

- Et ton père t'a jamais dit des trucs comme "je suis au dessus de tous et toi aussi" ?

- Si, bien sûr ... Nous somme au dessus des autres ... Je suis puissant et lui aussi, il n'a plus d'égale sur tous les mondes maintenant ...

- Maintenant, hein ?

- Il a fusionné avec le Hōgyoku, il est allé au delà de la frontière séparant un Shinigami et un Hollow ... Il est au dessus de tous ses êtres ...

- Et nous alors, tu crois qu'on se situe où ? Demanda avec humour Shiro. On est même au dessus de lui parce que nous, on est né comme on est actuellement ...

La déclaration de l'argenté troubla légèrement Aiko, il n'y avait jamais pensé : est-ce qu'il n'était pas à l'origine quelque chose dépassant les limites entre Shinigami et Hollow ? Il était les deux et avait réussis à maîtriser son zanpakuto et ses capacités en un temps record pour un Shinigami ... Alors ... Etait-il au dessus de son père ? Non, c'était impossible ! Son père pouvait se transformer en Hollow alors qu'Aiko n'avait jamais put montrer ne serait ce qu'une seule forme évoluer de ce genre ...

Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas si tord que ça : ils étaient des hybrides ... Aiko était à moitié Arrancar tandis que Shiro était à moitié Hollow ... Pas un Vizard, quelque chose d'autre, car les Vizards étaient encore une autre espèce, eux aussi étaient dans le même cas qu'Aizen : ils s'étaient transformer au cour de leurs vies ...

- Enfin, de toute façon, c'est pas très important de savoir si on est au dessus des Dieux ou pas, le plus important, c'est d'être en vie !

- Vivre, hein ?

- Ouais ... Finalement, t'es encore plus simplet que ce que j'avais imaginé !

- Hé ! Attend ... C'est pas vrai, j'suis pas ...

- Laisse tomber, t'es juste encore un môme dans un corps d'adulte ... Et tu crois qu'on est des méchants, pas de bile, mais ... Reparle jamais de ce que ton père a dit de moi et Shin ... Je te pardonnerais pas si tu le faisais ...

Aiko leva son visage vers l'argenté, celui-ci avait un regard extrêmement dure et menaçant, en fait, Shiro était très impressionnant, mine de rien ... Et voir la lame qu'il avait dans la main, c'était claire, il deviendrait un jour quelqu'un de redoutable, à moins qu'il ne le fut déjà, c'était dur de savoir : il ne pouvait même pas l'évaluer grâce à son énergie spirituelle ...

Quelqu'un semblait accourir vers la chambre, la porte coulissa si brutalement qu'elle claqua bruyamment et Ichimaru apparut, essoufflé, l'air totalement paniqué.

- Je vais être papa ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

... Papa ? ... Grimmjow !

* * *

Tout le monde s'était réunis devant la Quatrième Division, au début tout le monde avait chercher à entrer, mais, voyant le nombre ahurissant qui prenait d'assaut la Division, les membres avaient décidés de repousser tout le monde et ainsi, lorsqu'on passait devant le secteur, on se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une réunion d'urgence : Kyoraku, Shihouin, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Abarai, Urahara, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi et même Kurotsuchi étaient présent et que dire des sièges ? Il y avait aussi tous les Arrancars de présents et les prisonniers, chacun essayant de se calmer ce qui était difficile, même pour Hallibel qui avait hâte de savoir si c'était un petit garçon ou bien une petite fille ...

La blonde s'était assise contre un des mur en regardant tout ce beau petit monde qui s'agitait, Ichimaru n'arrêtant pas de s'extasier avec Iro qui lui même s'agitait au point que Shin avait tendance à se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et attendre qu'il se calme, amusant tout le monde, mine de rien. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point le fils ressemblait au père et pas qu'un peu en plus !

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda le petit Yamada qui se penchait sur elle.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous savez que si vous ne vous faites pas d'ami, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir de personne protégeant vos arrière !

- Et si tu continues à me parler, j'ai l'impression que je vais pas faire long feu ici moi !

Elle pointa une jeune shinigami aux cheveux rose qui semblait fulminer. Evidement, cela devait être sa petite amie, mais monsieur était beaucoup trop naïf et candide ! Elle l'avait déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois parler à des filles qui lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans et devant sa copine ! Comment elle faisait pour ne pas le frapper ? En même temps, vue son potentiel, c'était même étonnant qu'il porte l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine !

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sourit le jeune homme. Elle sait bien qu'il ne peut rien arriver entre nous deux !

- Vous le lui avez assuré ? Demanda surprise Hallibel.

Le jeune garçon resta planté sur place avec son sourire un peu naïf et finit par partir directement vers la jeune fille, se frottant la nuque avec gène ... Non, il n'avait même pas dit à sa compagne qu'il s'en fichait des autres femmes ? Ha, mais franchement, y avait de tout ici ! C'était pas croyable ! Hallibel se demanda si elle ne serait pas rapidement désespéré par les cas de la Soul Society ...

Orihime apparut, toutes les têtes se tournant instantanément vers elle, l'observant avec attention alors que le temps semblait s'être figer.

- C'est une fille ! Sourit-elle.

- J'peux aller la voir ? Demanda Ichimaru en s'agrippant à la jeune fille.

- Non, moi ! Supplia Iro en se jetant à sa jambe.

- J'veux voir ma mère moi aussi ! Soupira Shin sur un ton capricieux.

- Hé, attendez, elle est très fatiguée ! Annonça Orihime. Je pense que je ne vais laisser que la famille pour aller la voir, les autres pourront venir demain !

Ichimaru se tourna vers Kuchiki en lui tirant la langue de façon très provocatrice.

- Mon petit Aiko ! Lâcha-t-il ensuite. Aller, viens, on va voir ta maman et ta petite sœur !

- Hé, c'est vrai, t'es plus le plus p'tit maintenant ! Nota Shin.

Hallibel se releva, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et comment elle l'a appelée cette petite ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dissimulé.

- Blanche Jaggerjack Ichimaru ! Sourit joyeusement la belle rousse.

- Dit lui que je passerais après demain : elle va être épuisée par sa famille ...

Sur ses mots, l'Arrancar se dirigea vers la Troisième Division, le lieu où elle devait dormir en attendant qu'ils aient prit une décision définitive. Cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça de devoir vivre dans une division sans avoir de maison ni rien, et au contraire, cela changeait de ce siècle d'exile où elle avait dut trouver des cavernes pour dormir. Elle avait abandonné le luxe de Las Noches pour un grand désert. C'était un sacrifice obligatoire ... Pour pouvoir atteindre Aizen, elle avait accepté cette vie des plus déplorable.

Haussant les sourcils, elle se tourna pour voir la jeune fille avec les cheveux roses la suivre et décida de lui faire face, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Cela lui arrivait souvent d'être observée par les Shinigami, heureusement pour elle, personne ne lui montrait la moindre hostilité, Hallibel connut pour être celle qui leurs était venue en aide, un bon nombre de fois, tout le monde croyait en elle, ne la mettant même pas en doute.

- Arrête de tourner autour de Yamada ! Lâcha la petite femme.

- Yamada ? Répéta la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est mon copain ! Le mien ! Ne l'approche pas !

... Alors ... C'était ça ? ... La petite femme la prenait pour une rival potentiel ? Comme c'était marrant ...

- Allons, ne te fais pas de bile, je ne risque pas de te voler ton petit copain ! Assura Hallibel avec indulgence.

- Menteuse ! Yamada est exceptionnel ! Il est mignon, il est candide et naïf, il est même un peu con, mais il est tellement adorable ! Et puis, même s'il es plutôt faible, il a réussit à faire ses preuves et a même tenu tête à Kenpachi une fois !

- Un peu ... Con ? ...

- Oui, ça lui arrive souvent d'avoir l'air idiot ! Surtout quand il se fait engueuler par Abarai ! Ou quand il vient de se réveiller, mais il est à moi, alors cherche pas !

Habituellement, ce genre de critère était dévalorisant pour toute personne, mais pour cette jeune personne, cela semblait très important d'avoir l'air un peu idiot ... Elle était amusante et Hallibel se rapprocha d'elle, souriant sous son masque.

- Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, aucun homme ne serait intéressé par moi ! Assura la blonde, croissant les mains sur sa poitrine.

- Menteuse ! Tu as un corps de rêve et tu es extrêmement forte et ...

L'Arrancar posa sa mains sur la bouche de la jeune fille, la coupant et décida de lui montrer son masque, ouvrant le haut de sa tenue pour dévoiler le masque Hollow qu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer, mais qu'elle pouvait parfaitement faire disparaître sous sa forme resureccion. Elle pointa d'un doigts les dents pointus.

- Tu crois qu'un homme aurait le courage de m'embrasser avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle, mi amusé, mi ironique. Je t'assure que je ne risque pas de faire quoi que se soit pour te voler ton Yamada ... Est-ce donc si dur de me croire ? Oui, il est gentil et exceptionnel, mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'un gentil garçon, rien de plus ...

- Pourquoi cela générait-il les hommes de t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée avant que son regard s'illumine. Ho, ils auraient peur de perdre leurs langues ? Bah, c'est pareille pour tout le monde : même une autre femme pourrait arracher la langue ... Alors, tu me promets ? Tu toucheras pas à Yamada ...

- Je te promet ! ... Si tu as si peur que ça de perdre Yamada, devient une femme exceptionnelle à ses yeux !

- Facile à dire pour toi qui es parfaite ! J'suis de la Onzième Division moi ! Y a que des garçons qui savent même pas comment faire pour valoriser une femme ! Pour eux, celle-ci doit être puissante et elle sera parfaite ... Ou bien, faire bien à manger ...

Ha, oui, c'était la petite Vice Capitaine Yachiru Kusajishi ! Une des seules filles de la Onzième Division ! Pas étonnant qu'elle doute autant d'elle, d'après ce qu'elle savait, c'était une jeune femme, hors, en la regardant, on avait vraiment l'impression de voir une adolescente ... Alors, personne n'avait jamais pensé à lui montrer comment se valoriser ? Hé bien, c'était décidé, puisqu'il lui fallait se faire des amies, autant essayer avec cette jeune femme qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide, une aide que pouvait parfaitement lui offrire Hallibel.

- Emmène moi avec toi, je vais essayer de te valoriser ! Annonça l'Arrancar, souriant derrière son masque.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda la rosée avec un regard brillant.

- On va essayer, qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était une toute nouvelle Yachiru qui sortis de sa chambre, accompagnée de l'ex-Tiercera Espada, Hallibel Tia et dès les premiers pas hors de sa chambre, elles se firent siffler par les rustres de sa Division à qui elle assena quelques bon coup de pied.

Hallibel lui avait un peu coupé les cheveux et lui avait conseillé de les laisser détacher, bien sûr, Yachiru avait protester en déclarant que se serait dure de se battre avec les cheveux lâchés alors la blonde lui avait nouer les cheveux vers l'arrière, ne laissant que de longues mèches qui ondulaient le long de se son visage. Sa tenue avait été modifiée, elle portait un simple short et ses longues jambes étaient enfin dévoilées. Un kimono sans manche avec un obi nouer en papillon vers l'arrière et les deux bout lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux et un petit décolleter sur sa poitrine, elle avait nouer son insigne de Vice Capitaine à son obi.

Dés les premiers pas vers l'extérieur, elle fit donc son petit effet et même lorsqu'elle sortit de sa Division, tout le monde la regardait. Au début, elle réagissait au quart de tour et Hallibel lui faisait remarquer qu'on ne la regardait pas pour l'insulter et la provoquer, mais parce qu'elle était jolie, voir même belle ... Et bientôt, elle dut admettre qu'elle n'était pas si mal et cela fut une victoire absolue pour l'Arrancar qui commençait à prendre en considération le potentiel qui existait chez elle. Oui, elle était belle, elle était même extrêmement belle, elle ne savait juste pas comment se mettre en valeur ... Pour le moment ...

- Yachiru ! Lâcha surprit Yamada lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur lui par hasard. Tu es ... Magnifique ... Mais, pourquoi t'as changé ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

- C'est juste que, si tu restes comme ça, tous les garçons vont te courir après ... Et tu trouvera forcément mieux que moi ...

- Mais non, je trouverais jamais mieux que toi ! Tu es parfait ! Et je t'aime !

- C'est vrai ?

Hallibel frappa le crâne du pauvre garçon qui haussa les sourcils en regardant l'Arrancar.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse qu'elle attend !

- Ha oui, désolé ! Lâcha-t-il en se frottant la nuque, se tournant vers Yachiru en rougissant. Moi aussi ... Je-je-je ... Je t'aime ...

Il était vraiment trop mignon quand il rougissait ! La Shinigami se jeta sur le pauvre garçon qui tomba à la renverse, entraînée par sa petite copine et Hallibel les laissa sur place, n'ayant de toute façon rien à faire en cet instant dans cette scène qui était presque romantique.

* * *

Izuru était assit en face de Kyoraku et à ses cotés, il y avait Shihouin et Kuchiki. Cela semblait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'aucun n'ait encore trouver de Vice-Capitaine et le blond se sentait de plus en plus gêné quand à cette situation. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de prendre quelqu'un sous ses ordres, n'ayant aucune envie d'être aussi déplorable que son prédécesseur ... Il avait peur d'avoir un être si proche et de vouloir en abuser lui aussi ...

- Alors, si nous parlions des potentiels candidats ? Demanda Kyoraku. J'aimerais votre avis !

- Hé bien, moi, j'crois que j'hésite ! Avoua franchement Shihouin. Depuis que les Arrancars sont là, j'me dit qu'ils peuvent être parfaits pour avoir ces postes !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avoir des Espada aussi puissants chez nous et ne pas les proposer, c'est comme les insulter ! Avoua Kyoraku. Cracher sur une puissance qui pourrait nous être très utile !

- Alors, nous n'avons qu'à oublier toutes les candidatures faites jusqu'alors ... Soupira Kuchiki.

- Disons plutôt que certains postes de lieutenant étant disponibles, nous pouvons faire quelques petits changements pour une meilleure organisation et des troupes plus puissantes ...

- Perso, j'pense que Yammy serait mieux affecté à votre division ! Avoua Shihouin. Placez-le comme lieutenant !

- C'est une idée, mais parlons d'abord des postes de Vice-Capitaine. J'ai noté que certains Capitaines étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de faire de Grimmjow la Vice Capitaine de Kuchiki ! Alors, seriez vous intéressé ?

- Vous moquez vous de moi ? Soupira le noble.

- Quoi, vous refuseriez d'être en si charmante compagnie ? Lâcha ironiquement Shihouin.

La Shinigami se mit alors à embêter le noble, le poussant délicatement pour l'embêter.

- Je prend note, Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer, Vice Capitaine de la Sixième Division ! Annonça jovialement Kyoraku.

- Hé, attendez, je vous rappelle qu'elle vient juste d'être mère ! Protesta Kuchiki.

- Ho, vous pourrez bien survivre quelques semaines sans Vice Capitaine ! Aller, passons à vous, Shihouin ! Une petite idée ?

- Kurohime ! Lâcha-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

- Je pensais que vous choisiriez plutôt Stark, il est très rapide. Nota Izuru.

- Disons que, Kisuke aimerait étudier l'ex-Secunda Espada et sa fraccion. Je crois que lui laisser l'occasion de les analyser de plus près lui permettra d'avoir des réponses claires et nettes à leurs sujets ! Vous savez, cela m'intrigue aussi de savoir comment une âme a put se fragmenter en deux parties ...

C'est vrai que ce cas si particulier avait quelque chose d'intriguant et pas seulement pour un point de vue scientifique, savoir que ses êtres étaient une même personne dans le passé, savoir qu'ils avaient étés unis et qu'ils formaient deux êtres si différents, c'était à la fois troublant et intriguant ... Ils étaient liés, pouvaient entrer en communication, ils l'avaient avoué et c'était grâce au lien qui les unissait qu'ils avaient put s'adapter à chaque situation ... Et cette supposition qui parlait d'une resureccion de Lilinette, était ce réellement possible ?

- Capitaine Kira, avez vous quelqu'un en vue pour le poste de Vice-Capitaine ? Demanda soudainement Kyoraku.

Le blond sursauta brutalement, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait toujours aucune envie de choisir un subalterne et ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en se frottant la nuque.

- Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait passer des tests à Jaggerjack Ichimaru ? Demanda Shihouin, faisant de nouveau sursauter le pauvre Izuru.

- Il est trop jeune ! Protesta-t-il.

- Oui, mais je dois avouer qu'il possède des capacités hors normes ! Avoua Kyoraku. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il a put fuire un espace où se trouvaient tous les Capitaines et les Arrancars sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Avouez que ceci est plus que surprenant ...

- Et que va dire ça mère ?

- Elle va sûrement nous tuer, mais bon, je suis sûr que Byakuya se fera une joie de reprendre le poste et peut être qu'il tentera le coup avec la belle Arrancar sous prétexte de la punir pour nos meurtres !

- Mais qu'avez vous tous ? Soupira le noble en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup voudraient me voir dans ses bras !

- C'est le cas ! Sourit malicieusement Shihouin. J'ai trop hâte de voir à quoi ressembleront vos enfants ...

Voyant le désarroi du noble, Izuru ne put s'empêcher de rire, lançant un regard désolé à son compère, mais tout le monde s'y était mit sauf Kuchiki qui était de plus en plus gêné et ne sembla plus pouvoir rester sur place, se levant pour faire quelques pas, essayant de reprendre contenance et le blond se demanda s'il allait un jour se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour la belle femme où s'il allait encore rejeté cet amour longtemps ... Evidement, avec Ichimaru dans le coin, son comportement était totalement compréhensible ...

Les lèvres d'Izuru se crispèrent légèrement avant de se détendre ... Il n'était plus le faible jeune homme qui avait fait face à Ichimaru et Aizen cent ans plus tôt, mais un guerrier sûr de lui et près à tout pour les écraser rapidement ... Pourvus qu'il puisse prouver à quel point il avait changé ...

- Capitaine Kira, vous voulez bien participer à l'évaluation des prétendants ? Demanda Kyoraku. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de Vice Capitaine, mais cela ne vous coûtera rien de faire acte de présence ... Si vous voulez, nous pouvons aussi évaluer certains autres Shinigami telle que Kiriama Yasami et ...

- Je serais là, et autant faire venir tout les potentiels candidats ... Annonça le blond avec un large sourire. Je ne vous promet pas de choisir quelqu'un mais ... Je donnerais mon avis quand à ce que vous pensez sur les candidats ... Alors, les Arrancars y participeront ...

- Oui, autant leurs prouver que nous leurs faisons confiance, pas que pour eux mais pour que les Armées de la Cours le sachent ! Annonça sur un ton sérieux Shihouin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tous doivent se rendre compte que nous leurs faisons confiance !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Avoua Kuchiki qui était revenu s'installer à leurs cotés. Je ne vous pardonnerez cependant pas si vous forcez Grimmjow à y participer et ...

- Ha, vous l'appelez enfin par son prénom ? Rigola la femme panthère. C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait cents ans ...


	31. Chapitre 29 : Proposition

Stark haussait les sourcils en face de Yoruichi, surprit par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. C'était étonnant, mine de rien, qu'on leur face à tous une telle proposition et si vite en plus, il ne savait pas comment réagir alors, finalement, il préféra se taire pour pouvoir observer la matée, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle était sérieuse et il semblait bien qu'elle l'était !

- Avoir un poste dans les Armée de la Cours ? Répéta-t-il incertain en se frottant la nuque. Vous êtes vraiment ... Mais enfin, vous n'êtes pas encore sûr de ...

- Nous sommes sûr ! Assura la femme sur un ton moqueur. Vous avez sauvé des hommes à nous et vous avez même pris le risque de vous faire attaquer par les Shinigami en dévoilant votre position sur Terre, alors, comment pourrions nous douter de vous ?

- Et si cela faisait partie d'un plan d'Aizen ? Vous y avez pensez ?

- Pensez aussi loin ? Allons donc ! De toute façon, si vous nous piégez, bah tant pis ! Mais, ne croyez pas en réchapper vivant ...

Stark sourit nerveusement, comprenant qu'elle ne rigolait pas du tout ! C'était très ... Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle leurs réservait, mais cela n'avait rien de réjouissant et au contraire, vu son regard, c'était même terrifiant ! Cela ne donnait même pas envie à l'Arrancars de rigoler ou de faire semblant ... Elle était redoutable cette femme, ayant montré pendant son règne sur la Seconde Division à quel point elle était puissante et surtout dangereuse quand aux autres, ils étaient tous aussi efficaces les uns que les autres, alors les sous estimés serait vraiment stupide.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir ! Assura-t-il. En fait, vous prévoyez quel poste pour moi ?

- Probablement Lieutenant de la Huitième Division ! Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Nous savons que vous êtes puissants, mais vous intéressez énormément Kisuke, lorsqu'il aura tout découvert de vous, il vous lâchera sans doute, mais en attendant ... Vous êtes son sujet d'étude préféré.

- Ho, dommage, j'aurais bien voulut aller à la dixième ! Soupira l'Arrancar un peu déçus.

- Hé hé hé, t'inquiètes pas, t'es juste deux Division plus loin et si tu veux, j'peux te dire comment te glisser dans le bureau d'Arisawa !

- Comment ? Serais je démasqué ?

- En fait, non, je testais juste, mais voilà ... Maintenant, j'suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! Donc, voilà comment faire ...

La Capitaine entreprit dès lors d'indiquer toutes les directives à un Stark extrêmement attentif ... Il fallait dire que, depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : revoir Tatsuki pour lui parler ... Mais la jeune fille était comme insaisissable ! Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts : elle avait la chance de son coté, dut moins, pour le moment.

- Si je vous demandais de me laisser sortir, vous le feriez ? Demanda intrigué l'Arrancar.

- T'es bien le seul à rester à la Division assignée ! Avoua-t-elle. Parait que Yammy arrête pas de se balader ici et là, ta petite fraccion aussi, elle reste jamais longtemps sous la surveillance de Tatsuki et que dire d'Hallibel ? Ses derniers temps, on dirait plus que c'est la Onzième Division qui doit se charger d'elle ! Yachiru l'enlève tout le temps !

- Alors je peux ?

- Du moment que tu fais pas de connerie ! Allez, casses-toi et vas donc nous la décoincer la Pucelle du Dix !

- ... Pucelle du Dix ?

Il afficha un sourire idiot et la femme lui frappa la tête avant de grogner, prétendant que tous les hommes n'étaient que des bêtes sexuelles, la seconde d'après, Stark avait donc décidé d'aller voir où se trouver la petite Tatsuki Arisawa ... La chasse semblait être ouverte, mais cette fois, foi de Stark, elle ne mourrait pas où mourrait bien avant elle ! Il se l'était promit ... Et il tiendrait sa promesse ...

Trouvant la marque spirituelle de la jeune fille, il se décida à foncer directement sur sa cible et sans la moindre hésitation, il réalisa trop tard qu'il entrait ... Dans la chambre de Grimmjow ...

- ... Heu ... Oups ?

En effet, la bleutée, qui était justement entrain d'allaiter le petit poupon, envoya un vase directement sur la tronche de Stark qui faillit retomber en arrière, mais il réussit à rester debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il entra dans la pièce, oubliant totalement l'objectif du départ pour se pencher sur la petite Blanche qui était dans les bras de sa mère, une magnifique petite fille qui s'agitait doucement entre les bras de Grimmjow.

- S'péce de pervers ! Raga-t-elle en dissimulant sa poitrine. Tu pourrais pas passer par la porte comme tout l'monde ? Putain, dès que j'sors de là, j't'éclate !

- Désolé, j'étais pas venu pour toi au début ! Avoua-t-il franchement. J'ai suivis l'énergie de quelqu'un et voilà quoi ...

La petite blanche sembla ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant leurs couleurs rubis, un regard si semblable à celui de son père et d'après la petite touffe de cheveux qui trôner sur son petit crâne, elle ne portait peut être pas si bien son prénom que ça : des petites mèches bleues électriques voletaient ici et là. Le spectacle de ce bébé entre les mains de sa mère fascina totalement l'Arrancar qui avait encore du mal à réaliser que le mélange entre Arrancar et Shinigami était totalement possible, il se demanda cependant à quel rythme sa croissance se ferait ... Se souvenant que Iro et Aiko avait tous deux atteint des apparences adultes très rapidement, surtout quand on considérait l'age des Shinigami et des Arrancars ...

- Elle est trop mignonne ! Avoua Stark en souriant.

- Ouais, bah, tiens la voir deux secondes ! Décida brutalement Grimmjow en la lui fourrant dans les bras. J'ai besoin de pisser moi !

- Hé, attend !

- Toujours aussi "subtile" ... Nota avec humour Tatsuki.

Stark se retrouva donc avec un mouflet entre les mains et il se sentait affreusement bête ... C'était la première fois qu'il tenait entre ses bras un si petit être ! C'était tout petit et sûrement tout fragile ! Un rien pouvait le casser et on le lui avait confié à lui ? Paniqué, il jeta des regards suppliants à Grimmjow qui alla jusqu'à l'abandonner, ne comprenant sans doute pas son désarroi ! Hé, c'était pas lui qui s'était occupé d'Iro quand il était petit ! C'était Lilinette !

Ha ah ! La petite blonde était peut être sa sauveuse ! Ouvrant la connexion entre eux deux, il demanda de l'aide à sa fraccion, mais celle-ci se moqua ouvertement de lui et, d'après ce qu'il ressentait à travers elle, elle s'était même mise à rire en plein cours ... Il ferma donc la connexion, se tournant vers Tatsuki et Orihime qui le regardait intrigué, il fallait dire que son agitation ne passait sûrement pas inaperçue.

- Prenez là, j'vais la casser cette petite ! Lâcha-t-il désespéré.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent aucune pitié pour lui, elles se moquèrent toute deux de lui comme Lilinette ... Mais ne comprenaient-elles pas ? Enfin, il était une brute ! Un tueur ! Un guerrier sanguinaire ! Précédent Primera Espada, il avait sut garder sa place plusieurs décennies avant d'être détrôné par un mec plus fort, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de garder une place très haut placée pendant les décennies suivantes ! Il n'était pas fait pour être père et ... Et pour tenir un être aussi fragile que celui qu'il avait entre ses mains et ...

La toute petite chose s'agita, lâchant un petit couinement qui le fit frémir entièrement l'homme qui fixa la chose, incrédule, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait ... Elle s'agita de nouveau et, franchement, il se sentait extrêmement con sur le coup parce qu'il savait même pas quoi faire : et si elle pleurait ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'en savait rien du tout ! Il était pas fait pour le rôle de baby-sitter ! C'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours délaissé Iro à Lilinette, elle s'était montrer très efficace ...

- Ha, on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien ! Nota Tatsuki. Elle rigole !

... Alors ... Elle aussi, elle se moquait de lui ? Ha, la petite traîtresse ! Un sourire indulgent s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du puissant Arrancars qui fixait le petit mouflet qui continuait de rire.

* * *

Tatsuki fixait Stark qui avait prit plus correctement la petite fille et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait sans doute fait un très bon père. La seconde d'après, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé en s'imaginant être la mère du petit en question ... Avoir un bébé ? Et avec cet homme ? Non, sérieusement ! Fallait qu'elle arrête de rêvasser ! En tout cas, il n'était pas si mal que ça cet homme ... Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé il y a cent ans ! Lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé pour la "manger" ...

Grimmjow revint et récupéra sa si précieuse Blanche, la prenant délicatement entre ses bras et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en lui fredonnant quelques des mélodies sans paroles, elle avait l'air si heureuse en cet instant, c'était incroyable de la voir ainsi, même si on savait que cet enfant était d'un de leurs ennemis ... Mais Ichimaru était-il réellement un ennemi ? C'était dur de savoir ! En tout cas, la bleutée semblait tellement attachée à cet homme, cela en était troublant, non ? Un ennemi et pourtant, un amant ? Peut être même un amour ...

- Elle est si calme. Nota Orihime, sortant son amie de ses pensées. C'est incroyable ... Shiro pleurait souvent petit ...

- J'sais pas, j'peux pas vraiment te dire ... Avoua franchement Grimmjow. Kurohime pleurait pas, Shin non plus quand à Iro et Aiko ...

- Je crois qu'Iro faisait semblant de pleurer ! Déclara amusé Stark. Enfin, c'était un farceur quoi ...

- Ouais, mais elle, elle est bizarre ... Lâcha septique la bleutée.

- Comment ça "elle est bizarre" ?

- Chais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression quand je la tiens dans mes bras ...

- Grimmjow, c'est un bébé ...

- Tu peux pas comprendre ! Lorsque je l'avais dans le ventre, il se passait des choses bizarres et maintenant, tout est claire ... J'avais l'esprit ... "Dérangée" ...

Stark soupira en secouant doucement la tête et Tatsuki jeta un regard intrigué à Orihime qui semblait lui renvoyer son impression.

- J'oubliais des choses et j'étais tout le temps heureuse ... Vous aviez pas remarqué que j'étais plus "joueuse" ou un truc du genre ?

- Grimmjow, reposes-toi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Décida la belle rousse en souriant. Tu as besoin de repos ! Alors tu vas t'allonger avec ton beau bébé, et tu vas dormir, d'accord ?

- Ouais môman, d'accord môman ! Soupira la belle panthère en s'allongeant, ses deux amies l'aidant à mettre sa couverture sous le regard toujours aussi fasciné de Stark.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors ! Ordonna Orihime. Allez, je vais examiner la maman et son bébé !

Elle n'eut aucun remord à pousser Tatsuki et Stark et les sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte coulissante et laissant les deux jeunes gens sur le seuil de la porte ... Hé bien, décidément, c'était trop bizarre les réactions de la rousse de temps en temps ... Quelque chose devait l'inquiéter et c'était vrai que les paroles de Grimmjow avaient quelque chose d'étrange ...

La Shinigami croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de se souvenir de détails ... Pendant la grossesse, l'Arrancar avait semblé en effet étourdie par quelque chose, comme si certaines choses importantes lui avaient semblé "futile", comme l'absence de Shin qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ou bien ses sautes d'humeur, elle avait été tellement joueuse pendant cette période ... Sans oublier le fait que, lorsqu'elle avait découvert la capture de son fils, elle était restée endormie jusqu'au retour de son fils ... Cela faisait beaucoup trop de point commun, elle était étrange ...

Frissonnant, elle se tourna vers Stark et ... Tient, c'était étrange, il avait l'air très proche, non ? Non, en fait, il était trop proche ! Les lèvres de l'hommes frôlèrent les siennes sans qu'elle comprenne réellement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Septique, elle haussa les yeux en regardant le grand homme qui souriait de façon très subjective ... Il venait quand même pas de l'embrasser ? Bah si, semblait qu'il venait de l'embrasser ... QUOI ?

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Je crois bien que je viens de t'embrasser ! Avoua-t-il franchement.

Sans plus attendre, elle essaya d'assener sa main sur son visage, mais il n'eut aucun mal à la stopper et se recula d'un air paniqué, se demandant sans doute pourquoi elle était entrain de se transformer en véritable furie et le pauvre Arrancar semblait bien désarmé alors.

- Je vais te tuer ! Décréta Tatsuki alors qu'elle semblait s'enflammer ...

- ... Merde ! Fut la seule réponse du puissant homme avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

* * *

Lilinette était installé en face d'Urahara, celui-ci, sous prétexte d'une interrogation écrite, en profitait pour avoir une petite conversation avec la fraccion de Stark ... Quoi qu'en fait, en y réfléchissant, le mot n'était plus du tout approprié, mais que voulez vous, elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire d'eux deux, après tout, ils étaient toujours liés et cela ne changerait pas avec le temps ...

- Votre précédent profs m'a dit que tu t'étais mise à exploser de rire et que tu as eut du mal à te calmer. Murmura le blond pour ne pas gêner les élèves entrain d'écrire. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- Ouais : Stark m'a contacté ... Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Hé bien, tu pourrais presque tricher pendant les contrôles ...

- Ouais, mais se serait con de tricher, quand même ...

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui peut te mettre de bonne humeur ...

- Bah, il s'est trouvé dans une situation ... Très contraignante : le grand Stark Coyote ... S'est retrouvé à devoir veiller sur un mouflet ! Et lui avait peur de le casser ...

- Ha, tiens, je croyais que c'était vous qui veilliez sur Iro.

- C'est le cas ! Avoua franchement une voix sur le bureau.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Lilinette donna un coup de pied, provoquant un "aie" et Iro sortit de sa cachette provisoire, jetant un regard de chien battu aux deux blonds. Kisuke sembla étonné et jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise de l'argenté où reposait un mannequin ... Il avait encore fait le coup ... A ce gars, il était totalement désespérant ! Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

- Hé bien, j'ai hâte que tu passes l'examen ! Lâcha avec un large sourire Urahara. Je suis sûr que tu vas exploser tous les records existants dans tous les domaines ! Ton père avait fini ses études après seulement un an et a été promut lieutenant ...

Iro afficha un large sourire qui en disait suffisamment long sur ses pensées, dut moins, pour la petite blonde qui connaissait tout de son ami ... Oui, il comptait faire mieux que son père et ferait mieux ! Il était le fils d'Ichimaru, mais surtout de Grimmjow ! Ha, quand on est le fils d'une telle célébrité, on rêve de la même chose !

Lilinette soupira, se demandant combien de temps le jeune homme allait rester dans cette école pourrie, elle espérait grandement qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle, mais bon, en fait, il en avait rien à foutre d'elle ... Ha, décidément, se sale môme ! Il pouvait pas être comme tout les autres ? Adorable avec la personne qui s'était occupé de lui toute son enfance ? Non, même pas un peu, c'était pas juste !

- En fait, est ce que tu as une resureccion, Lili ? Demanda Urahara.

Les sourcils de la petite blonde se haussèrent légèrement, se demandant depuis quand les profs pouvaient donner des petits surnoms à leurs élèves. Elle soupira et décida de passer outre.

- Oui, j'ai une resureccion ...

- Indépendante de Stark ?

- Non ! ... Ha, j'comprend ta question ! Au fil des années, j'ai accrus mes propres capacités et je suis capable d'avoir ma propre forme, mais Stark est mon arme ...

- Comme tu es son arme quand il utilise sa resureccion ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, mais sa rime à quoi de savoir tout ça sur nous ? J'veux dire, vous savez tout de la resureccion et autre, non ?

- Toi et Stark, vous êtes un cas particulier, vous êtes une seule et unique âme qui s'est séparée en deux à un moment de votre vie ...

- Nous ne sommes pas un cas isoler : Axel, l'actuelle Tiercera Espada et sa fraccion sont toutes deux nées d'une unique âme ... Comment Angélica ...

- Angélica ? Je n'ai jamais entendus parler de cette Arrancar.

- Heu, disons qu'elle est très particulière, elle est de la génération "zero", elle s'est transformée elle-même en Arrancar ... Hum, pour faire court, après la défaite d'Aizen à Karakura, il a chargé tout le monde de trouver des Hollow suffisamment puissant dans Hueco Mundo et Stark et moi, on est tombé sur un Vasto Lorde ... Lorsqu'il nous a vu, il a lui aussi fragmenté son âme en se transformant en Arrancar ...

Urahara parut pensif. Ce que n'avait pas dit Lilinette au sujet d'Angélica, c'était que l'Arrancar, plutôt que de les suivre, c'était enfui et était devenu une espèce de fugitif, Aizen tentant de mettre la mains sur cette créature qui était forcément plus puissante que Stark, elle avait réussit à fuire et en plus ...

- Génération "Zero" ? Lâcha avec inquiétude Urahara, sortant la blonde de ses pensées.

- Cela désigne les Hollow qui se sont transformés en Arrancars par leurs propres moyens, sans l'aide de l'Hōgyoku ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une génération pour vous ...

- Aie, la partie qui fait mal ! Avoua Lilinette en se frottant la nuque. Comment expliquer ... Hé bien, c'est comme des "versions" améliorées ... La première Génération représente les Arrancars comme ... Ulquiorra, Hallibel ... Nnoitra ... Et à chaque génération, hé bien ...

- Il y avait amélioration, c'est ça ? Aizen voulait faire de vous des jouets qui obéissent, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas hésité à nous envoyer des Espada pour les mettre à mort ? Pour les tester et pour voir si sa "génération" était parfaite ?

Elle avait l'impression que cela le mettait hors de lui, évidement ... Le Seigneur de Las Noches se prenait pour un véritable Dieu avec ses expérimentations et rien que d'y repenser, Lilinette en avait la nausée ! Elle finit par ne plus pouvoir tenir et se leva, attirant quelques regards, elle n'était pas dupe pour autant et savait que la plupart de ses camarades avaient écoutés leurs conversations. Sans ajouter quoi que se soit de plus, elle sortit de la pièce pour pouvoir profiter de l'air frais qui ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, le respirant à grandes bouffés.

Iro l'avait suivit, bien sûr, il se fit cependant très discret, ne faisant pas le moindre commentaire, sachant lui aussi à quel point Aizen était un pourris. Il l'avait entendu de sa propre bouche et savait quel danger courrait sa petite sœur, Aizen avait eu tord de parler de ses "bébés" avec tellement de négligence ...

- Iro, Lili, tout va bien ? Demanda Urahara à la porte.

- La génération "trois" est parfaite du point de vue d'Aizen. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Ils ne possèdent qu'une seule envie : plus de puissance et plus de plaisir, ils ne connaissent pas la peur et pas de moral ... Les deux premières générations d'Aizen possédaient des tares comme la capacité de réfléchir ... La capacité d'aimer ... Mais eux, ils ne répondent qu'aux désirs primitifs ...

- Des soldats parfaits ... En conclut-il.

- Aizen va nous remplacer ... Par des générations "Trois" ... Peut être n'aurions nous pas dut partir ... Contre nous, vous aviez une chance de l'emporter ... Mais contre ses nouveaux Arrancars ? ...

* * *

C'était tout de même étrange de voir cette Arrancar faire un tel aveux, il en déduisit qu'elle aurait voulut qu'ils écrasent les armées d'Aizen, mais à quoi cela aurait-il rimé de les tuer eux qui étaient des alliés, même s'ils n'étaient pas venus, ils auraient découvert la vérité grâce aux autres Shinigami et après ... Auraient-ils put lever leurs armes contre eux ? Allons donc ! ... Il y a cent ans, Shunsui avait déjà tellement hésité à abattre Stark, il ne l'avait pas fait, le laissant pour mort en espérant qu'il resterait sur place ...

- Nous les abattrons ! Assura Kisuke en souriant. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, nous sommes forts et ...

- Vous êtes forts, mais Aizen est un homme extrêmement organisé qui a souvent une dizaine de coups d'avance, sauf lorsqu'il y a quelque chose d'imprévisible qui se déroule ! Maintenant qu'il sait qui sont ses amis et qui sont ses ennemis, comment allons nous faire pour le berner ? Je regrette vraiment beaucoup ... On aurait put rester là bas, mais on a eut envie de protéger Gin et voilà ... Le fait d'avoir des sentiments ne nous aide pas ...

Elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas en face de lui une simple et pauvre femme fragile qui n'avait besoin que d'une protection assurée, elle semblait si délicate, elle était loin de cette blonde arrogante et vulgaire qui râlait tout le temps en classe.

- On aurait plutôt dut vous donnez la position de Las Noches ... Lâcha t elle sur un ton plutôt monotone. On aurait peut être put anéantir Aizen ...

- Mais faire ça, on aurait douté de vous et on ne vous aurez pas fait aussi confiance dès le début. Argumenta Kisuke. Vous auriez sans doute dut subir une peine en prison et vous auriez perdus de précieuses années de votre vie ...

- Ouais, mais combien vont mourir maintenant ? Combien de vie vont être sacrifiées alors qu'on aurait put tout finir rapidement et ...

- Hé, tu es loin de la gamine qu'on a l'impression d'avoir en face de nous. Le coupa-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Ne te tortures pas avec ses questions inutiles ... Se demandait "comment aurait put être le monde si", c'est une preuve de faiblesse, il ne faut jamais regretter ... De toute façon, si vous ne nous aviez pas rendus nos amis, comment les aurions nous retrouvez ?

- Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Je ...

- Allez, on connaît tous Aizen ! Shiro et Shin auraient été détruits moralement, ils ont déjà eut un sale coup ... Nous aurions perdus Kira et puis tous les Apprentis Shinigami ... De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus changer le passé ! Enfin, moi, cela me rassure de voir que vous éprouvez des sentiments !

- Pas moi ! S'écria la jeune fille avec agacement. C'est chiant tout ce flot d'émotion ! La peur, la colère, le dégoût ! C'est que de la merde ! Si c'est pour éprouver des trucs pareils, j'aurais préféré être une grosse salope à la sauce de Clarice ou même Alicia !

- Toi aussi, tu aurais cherché à faire des expérimentations sur des fœtus pourtant viable ? Demanda Iro qui s'était fait oublier.

Lilinette se figea et devint livide et Kisuke n'avait pas même envie de rire. Les paroles du garçon avaient quelque chose de grave et en même temps ... Jusqu'à maintenant, l'enfant d'Ichimaru avait toujours sembler heureux, débordant de joie et surtout de malice, mais tout le monde sait à quel point il a toujours était facile pour le père de dissimuler le fond de ses pensées, même pour ses amis intimes ... Alors le fils devait avoir les mêmes capacités de dissimulation ...

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru ? Souffla le blond.

- Il a fallut longtemps à ma mère avant de pouvoir mettre au monde un enfant hybride, mais je crois bien que son organisme est devenu de plus en plus apte à effectuer ce genre de chose. Annonça l'argenté sur un ton détaché. Quand elle m'a mis au monde, Aizen a voulut son propre enfant, mais le corps de ma mère rejetait sans doute cet être qu'il voulait ... Et chaque enfant de Gin qui aurait put survivre lui a été extrait pour examen ...

- Est-ce qu'ils sont ...

- Vivants ? Est ce qu'on peut appeler "ça" vivants ? Je les ai vus, j'aurais put avoir quatre autres frères ou sœurs ... Des êtres qui reposent tous dans une cuves dans le labo de cette pétasse de Noventa ... Ils ne sont plus viables, ce ne sont que des cobayes, des corps pouvant permettre une quelconque expérimentation ... Un tas de chair sans vie conserver dans un joli petit bocal ...

Non, décidément, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cet être, Aizen ... Permettre de telle chose ...

- Attention, vous vous faites du mal ! Lâcha Iro en pointant un doigt vers sa main.

Y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il remarqua ce qu'il s'était fait sous l'effet de la colère, il desserra ses poings et regarda les écorchures qui s'i trouvaient ... Mais il n'avait pas mal là, il avait mal au plus profond de son être, savoir qu'Iro avait prit connaissance de tout cela l'horrifiait totalement, mais il y avait sans doute pire ...

- Grimmjow sait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si elle savait, je crois que personne n'aurait pus empêcher la destruction de Las Noches ! Blagua l'argenté sur un ton morose. Mon père non plus ne le sais pas et je ne suis pas prêt de le lui dire ... Mais je crois que Kurohime sait elle ... Et c'est ce qui me désole le plus ... Tout le monde a toujours trouvé cela très amusant de lui faire du mal, Alicia plus que tout les autres ... Moi, je ne pardonnerais pas ...

Et d'après son regard, c'était parfaitement le cas. Aizen avait du mouron à se faire si le petit Jaggerjack Ichimaru avait décidé de se venger ! Il y avait fort à parier que la vengeance serait digne de ses parents !

- Tu vois, c'est pas si mal d'être une idiote, au moins, tu peux éprouver des sentiments tels que l'amitié et l'amour ... Affirma avec mélancolie Iro. J'espère que tu te fera vite dépuceler pour pas avoir longtemps cette tronche d'enterrement ! J'suis sûr qu'après, t'aura plus rien de coincé !

Lilinette passa de blanche à cramoisie en l'espace de quelques secondes ...

- Iro ! Hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces.

La seconde d'après, les deux jeunes gens courraient à travers les couloirs, l'argenté tentant d'échapper à la blonde enragée.


	32. Chapitre 30 : Angélica

Hé bien ça alors, si elle avait crut un jour que cela serait possible, elle n'y aurait jamais crut et aurait plutôt imaginée que cela fut une belle farce ! Enfin, depuis quand Aizen était il capable d'aller aussi loin pour l'attraper elle ? Angélica n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais voilà, cette fois, le "Seigneur de Las Noches" avait mis le paquet ! Elle avait en face d'elle le Céro, la Tiercera, le Cuarta et sa fraccion et la Quinta et a priori, la Tiercera et le Cuarta était de la nouvelle génération comme les deux autres ! Soupirant, elle les regarda tour à tour, se demandant pourquoi le puissant brun voulait la voir ...

- C'est toi Angélica ? Demanda le Céro incertain.

- Hum ? Lâcha-t-elle en fermant à demi les yeux. Désolé, je ne crois pas ... Mais si je la vois, je peux peut être lui laisser un message ! Alors ?

- Si ce n'est pas elle, on peut l'achever ! Raga la Tiercera qui jouer avec sa dague, la faisant volait dans ses mains.

C'était une femme, bien sûr, une femme extrêmement vulgaire qui semblait ne porter qu'un simple bikini, des gants montants, son tatouage était sur son épaule. Le fourreau de sa dague était attacher à sa hanche et ses cheveux violets étaient très longs, plusieurs tresses formant un chignon et elle avait d'étranges yeux argentés. Son trou hollow se situant juste au dessus de son nombril et son masque n'étant qu'une rangée de dents sur sa gorge.

Décidément, Aizen aimait beaucoup les femmes ! Et dire qu'une rumeur parlait de Grimmjow ... Cela n'aurait pas étonné Angélica, mais une autre parlait de la fuite de celle-ci à la Soul Society ... Rien que cela ! Ha, tout le monde finirait bien par s'habituer à la folie de la bleutée ... Quoi que ...

- Je crois qu'elle se moque de nous ! Lâcha sur un ton idiot la fraccion du Cuarta.

Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bruns et une peau tannée, elle portait son masque sur son menton, rappelant étrangement le masque de son maître qui lui le portait au sommet de son crâne. Cette nana était toute aussi vulgaire que la Tiercera, elles cachaient de moins en moins de chose à Las Noches ... Une jupe très courte, un porte-jartelle visible et un soutient gorge en dentelle ... Son zanpakuto était attaché à sa main et son trou d'Hollow était sur sa gorge ...

- Elle est très forte ! Assura-t-elle en posant un doigt contre sa bouche glossé.

- Si tu le dis, cela me suffit amplement ! Assura son maître.

Les mêmes cheveux blonds mais tressés, la même couleur de peau tannée, un "4" tatouée sur sa joue. Sur son crâne, il avait son fameux masque d'Hollow qui rappelait un serpent. Il tirait moins dans la vulgarité, par contre, un hakama au couleur de l'armée, une veste avec de la fourrure sur le col et il portait son sabre à la main.

- Voyons, vous devriez réfléchir, Angélica est accompagnée, non ? Rappela cette dernière avec amusement. Je ne vous servirait à rien !

- Alors, crève ! Décida le Céro qui dégaina un de ses sabres sans la moindre hésitation.

Ha, décidément, elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à Stark ! Celui-ci était tout de même plus sympathique que ses greluches et ces idiots de première qui ne voulait que la déchiqueter ... Elle resta sur ses gardes, mais n'en laissa absolument rien paraître, se contentant de les observer tour à tour et elle nota quelque chose d'étrange : Cero, Tiercera, Cuarta et Quinta ... Elle savait que Tania était moins forte que Stark et Yammy et elle connaissait aussi l'existence d'Axel ... Cela ne faisait pas le compte ! Qui avait été tué ?

Se sentant inquiète bien malgré elle, elle laissa volontiers voir son inquiétude, sachant que cela ne pourrait que l'aider et ce fut le cas : le Céro se contenta de pointer son arme vers elle ...

- Lequel avez vous perdus au cours d'une bataille ? Demanda-t-elle. Yammy ou Stark ?

- Les deux ! Déclara-t-il sur un ton grinçant Luca. Tu vas les rejoindre.

Il sembla vouloir l'attaquer, mais se figea grinçant des dents et elle sentit le danger bien trop tard, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, elle rencontra un étrange regard bleu noir, un regard terrifiant et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise et choquée à la fois. Aizen ... Le grand et puissant Aizen s'était cette fois déplacé ?

- Notre ami, Luca, ne vous dit pas là toute la vérité. Il faut dire qu'il est rancunier : nos précédents ... Amis nous ont trahis ... Le Primera, Yammy, le Secunda, Stark, la Cuarta, Kurohime et même un de nos précédents alliers que vous connaissez sans doute aussi : Hallibel Tia ... Ils nous ont tous trahis et ont rejoint la Soul Society ...

Merde alors ! Elle ne devait pas rester ici ! Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde utilisant le Sonido et les surprenants probablement tous, elle les enchaîna sans la moindre hésitation, elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter cet homme, surtout qu'elle avait ordonné aux autres de rester cachés jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement. Se stoppant, elle fit diminuer sa pression spirituelle au maximum, se rendant totalement invisible !

Elle avait fait face au Seigneur Aizen ... Putain de merde ! Frissonnant, elle se demanda pourquoi il semblait si décidé à l'attraper cette fois-ci. Ce n'était assurément pas normal et Angélica était persuadé que l'homme était entrain de préparer un sale coup, mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'elle ? Elle en venait à la conclusion que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il avait besoin, mais de son pouvoir ... Pour la dévorer ? Rien que d'y penser, elle frissonna entièrement et décida de partir encore plus loin, priant pour que les autres aient eut le temps de fuir et ...

Aizen apparut devant elle, mais cette fois, il lui agrippa les épaules et sa puissance spirituelle augmenta à un point inimaginable, elle sentit ses organes s'écraser dans sa poitrine, regrettant d'avoir diminuer son énergie, elle s'effondra en partie, ses organes se disloquant un à un et la pression céda, mais la laissa dans un état plutôt lamentable. Elle réussit cependant à garder les yeux bien ouverts, fixant l'homme en face d'elle alors qu'elle sentait du sang couler de sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas gentil d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie alors que je me suis déplacé en personne. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Il la relâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol comme une vraie merde ! Ha, décidément, elle n'avait pas de bol, elle ! La douleur était si puissante en elle qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre comment elle faisait pour rester éveillée, elle aurait dut se laisser tenter par les ténèbres, mais elle n'avait pas le droit, consciente que si il la mangeait ...

Angélica prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de se traîner sur le sol, mais un pied se posa sur son dos, l'écrasant au sol et elle raga, crachant du sang.

- Ne bouges pas, tu risques de te faire plus de mal ... Lâcha le brun sur un ton ironique. Je n'ai pas encore envie que tu meurs, Génération Zero ...

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il ... Voulait ...

Elle fini par sombrer ne pouvant plus tenir, les dégâts dans son corps bien trop important pour qu'elle n'en soit pas terrassée.

* * *

Angélica était une Arrancar à l'allure particulièrement intéressante, elle était belle, ses cheveux noirs dégradés lui arrivaient tout de même jusqu'au bas du dos, elle avait son masque d'Hollow sur la tête, ses longues jambes fines dépassant de sous ses haillons qui lui servaient actuellement de vêtements. Aizen regarda la pauvre jeune femme qui était à terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche et le Seigneur de Las Noches se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes ... Et il s'en voulait, s'il voulait pouvoir la manipuler et l'utiliser, il n'aurait pas dut aller jusque là !

Luca arriva en premier, il s'était probablement stoppé pour éviter le flot d'énergie ... Suivit la Tiercera, Mikka, Le Cuarta, Luma et sa fraccion Hana, et Tania. Il fit signe à cette dernière de s'occupé de l'Arrancar à Terre et se concentra sur la chasse de l'autre partie d'âme d'Angélica, comprenant que s'il n'avait pas tout les fragments, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ! Un large sourire apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres ...

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Luca, tu es bien lent. Nota le brun en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, Seigneur, je n'ai pas le goût de la chasse, je vous promet de me montrer plus concentré ! Assura le Céro.

Ha, le pauvre petit, depuis que la petite Lilinette n'était plus à Las Noches, il perdait patience et avait tendance à provoquer Aizen, persuadé que cela le forcerait à agir plus vite, mais au contraire, cela amusait fortement le Seigneur des Arrancars de le voir dans cet état, il aurait dut la faire sienne avant, céder à son envie primitive ... Quel idiot, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je te l'ai promis, tu obtiendras ce que tu désires et lorsque nous vaincrons les Shinigami, tu auras droit à ta petite récompense. Rigola le brun. Ne te laisses pas distancer cette fois, Mikka, toi non plus, sinon, je pourrais bien regretter de t'avoir donné la vie que tu as maintenant ... Luma, Tania, je vous charge de ramener Angélica à Las Noches, chargez Alicia de la soigner et de l'entraver ...

- Où allez vous ? Demanda Hana agrippée à son maître, gonflant sa poitrine volumineuse.

- Récupérer le reste du fragment d'âme d'Angélica, et surtout, ne la perdez pas, je ne pardonnerais plus le moindre écart ...

Et sur ses mots, il utilisa le déplacement instantané, sachant Luca sur leurs talons et se désolant de voir Mikka perdre peu à peu du terrain, il regretta de ne pas avoir put emmener avec lui Axel qui avait été promus à la place de Secunda, mais cela ne changeait en rien son objectif et lorsqu'il arriva sur sa cible, il ne fut même pas étonné de le voir se mettre sur la défensive.

Décidément, les âmes fragmentaire semblaient préférer naître de sexe différent, devant lui, il avait ce qui semblait être un jeune homme, chevelure noire qui ne trompait pas, son masque se situait devant l'œil droit, le dissimulant, il avait une forme étrange de plume. Le garçon se baissa légèrement, se demandant sans doute s'il était là pour le tuer ou non, Angélica ne lui ayant sans doute rien montré de ce qui se passait, en tout cas, il semblait vraiment indécis.

- Bonjour, toi, je suis Aizen Sosuke. Se présenta-t-il avec douceur. Quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement. Luca lui ayant coupé toute retraite, Mikka ne tarda pas à arriver, achevant les dernières lueurs d'espoir qu'il avait eut de leurs échapper, il sembla se résigner, gardant tout de même sa main sur sa garde.

- Zéro ... Lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid. Que me voulez vous ?

- Votre force ! Avoua franchement le brun. Nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal si vous nous suivez et que vous nous obéissez, as-tu bien comprit "Zéro" ?

Il frémit légèrement mais sembla se détendre ... Voilà, tout se passait enfin comme prévu et d'ici quelques jours, il pourrait enfin agir, pourvu qu'Angélica se montre coopérative !

* * *

Zéro avait suivit sans trop de confiance les Arrancars, bien sûr, et on l'avait enfermé comme un simple prisonnier de guerre, le prévenant que s'il tentait quoi que se soit, il serait exécuté sans la moindre hésitation, les fragments d'âmes dépendant les uns des autres, ils n'hésiteraient pas à supprimer Angélica s'il disparaissait de l'écran de surveillance. On l'avait laissé là quelques jours sans rien lui dire quand aux rôles qu'ils auraient à jouer, se contentant de le laisser enfermé ...

Il tenta à plusieurs reprise d'entrer en connexion avec les fragments, mais Angélica semblait totalement coupée et ça, ce n'était absolument pas normal ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, se demandant si le Seigneur Aizen ne voulait pas tout simplement les dévorer pour augmenter sa puissance, mais cela aurait été inutile : il était déjà bien assez puissant comme cela, à quoi cela servirait-il d'augmenter encore sa puissance à son niveau ?

Celle qui s'était présenté comme étant la Noventa, Alicia, se présenta à lui, le saluant et lui souriant étrangement. Il n'aima pas ça, mais bon, avait-il le choix ? Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et il décida de se montrer docile, se levant pour sortir de sa prison et la suivant sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il ne fut pas surprit de voir celle-ci extrêmement surveillée, beaucoup d'Espada étaient là. En y entrant, il constata qu'Aizen était là, installé aux cotés du lit d'Angélica qui semblait toujours dans un sale état, enchaînée à un respirateur artificiel ...

- Je suis désolé, je crois bien que j'y suis alleré un peu fort. Avoua le brun sur un ton ironique.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'inquiéta Zéro.

- Ma pression spirituelle a provoqué des dégâts irréversibles sur votre amie. Nous allons devoir nous décider ...

- Que nous voulez vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : votre force ... Alors, il va falloir que vous me la prêtiez ... Parce que, si vous n'êtes pas des nôtres, vous êtes nos ennemis et dans ce cas, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous achevez pour de bon ...

Il sentit plusieurs énergies spirituelles augmenter tout autour de lui-même et ne se sentit pas plus impressionné que cela, sachant pertinemment que ceux qui pouvaient le battre n'était pas ceux qui se montraient hostiles. Zéro jeta un regard à son âme, se désolant de la voir si faible. Faisant le tour du lit, il posa sa main sur son front, se demandant comment il pourrait être seulement utile à cet homme : si elle, elle n'était pas opérationnelle, alors ils ne pourraient rien faire du tout et ne seraient plus être utile à qui que se soit ! Même à cet homme ...

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que si elle ne peut pas être soignée, nous ... Commença Zéro.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Le coupa Aizen. Entre en contact avec elle et demande lui sa réponse : elle peut nous entendre, je veux savoir ...

L'ébène releva le regard vers le brun, ne comprenant pas du tout cet homme, il fit comme demandé et se connecta à Angélica et ne fut même pas étonné de ressentir ses inquiétudes et ses envies de le rassurer. Il s'en moquait de ses doux sentiments, ils n'étaient pas en situation de faire quoi que se soit, coopérer semblait l'unique solution possible et c'était sans doute cela le plus terrifiant : devoir obéir à cet être sans savoir ce qu'il leurs réservait exactement.

- Elle accepte ... Décida-t-il en levant son regard vers l'homme. Alors ? Qu'attendez vous de nous ?

Il y eu un gémissement qui attira son attention et il se tourna vers le rideau qui dissimulait sans doute un autre lit, Angélica lui avoua avoir ressentit une énergie instable, elle avait été très ironique quand à cette personne, lui avouant que c'était très étrange toute l'attention qu'on apportait à cette personne.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle pour le moment. Lâcha sèchement le brun, attirant l'attention de Zéro. Je vais tout te dire mon petit, tu sauras très vite ce qui t'attend, mais sache que si jamais vous me trahissez, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais et je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer ...

* * *

Grimmjow était d'une motivation sans borne, pour le plus grand damne de tout ceux qui participait à l'examen, elle était tellement débordante d'énergie qu'elle épuisait toutes personnes se trouvant à proximité d'elle, et Orihime ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée, mais alors une très très mauvaise idée ! Qui l'avait eut déjà ? Elle soupira en se disant que, ce soir, cette personne serait sans doute tuée par Senbonzakura ...

- Tu imagines si un Arrancar devient Vice Capitaine ? Souffla quelqu'un derrière elle.

La Capitaine se tourna vers les candidats potentiels qui venaient de perdre toutes chances d'être nommé à un poste important et leurs lança un regard froid, la petite Blanche que la bleutée lui avait confié riant dans ses bras. Ha, elle trouvait ça marrant qu'elle jette des coups d'œils mauvais aux autres ? Hé bien, elle était vraiment comme son père ! Soupirant, la belle rousse vint s'installer à coté de Kira qui semblait étonné de la voir avec un petit mouflet entre les bras, c'était le cas de beaucoup de monde.

- Ho oh, vous nous aviez caché ça ! Lâcha amusé Kisuke à ses cotés. Alors, qui est donc le papa ?

Et, comme si la petite avait voulut leurs jouer un mauvais tour, elle se mit à couiner bruyamment en tendant ses petits bras vers le blond qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Orihime ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tendant la petite chose au blond.

- Je crois bien que je ne puis plus cacher notre relation ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton moqueur. Mon bien aimé secret, prenez donc votre enfant dans vos bras puisqu'elle vous réclame !

- Ok, ce n'est plus marrant ! Avoua Kisuke en se frottant la nuque. S'il te plait, je promet de ne plus jamais recommencer !

Le bébé cessa dès lors de couiner, riant avec amusement alors qu'Orihime le serrait de nouveau dans ses bras, décidant de la chouchouter, c'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant se montrait aussi complice pour piéger le piégeur professionnel ! Enfin, elle préféra reporter son attention sur les candidats qui étaient tous présents, prêt à montrer de quoi ils étaient capables et elle nota que c'était sans conviction que Kurohime s'était présentée là, ainsi qu'Iro qui suppliait sa môman de pas le faire quitter l'école parce que lui aussi voulait d'un petit copain ...

Grimmjow nota leurs présences et leva le bras pour les saluer, elle n'était pourtant qu'à une petite dizaine de mètres, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très voyante en sautant sur place, hurlant pour attirer leurs attentions qu'elle avait de toute façon déjà et elle fut bientôt imité par Iro.

- Blanche ! Hurlaient-ils en cœurs. Regarde nous bien, on va étaler ses shinigamis et leurs chourrer leurs places !

Derrière les deux personnes étaient apparut Kurohime qui assena un poing sur chaque tête, secouant doucement la tête, désespérée par leurs cas. Evidement, avec une telle famille ! Enfin, cela n'était pas trop mal pour un début, ils devaient avoir fait une très bonne impression ... Quoi qu'en fait, au niveau de la chambre des Chūō ...

Les tests purent dès lors débuter, chacun devant répondre à tout un tas de questions pour évaluer la moralité de chaque étudiant, la plupart ayant de toute façon réussit le test d'aptitude, Grimmjow l'ayant réussit in extremis, semblait-il ... Elle était sûrement la cancre du lot, mais quel cancre ! Soutenue par pas mal de monde, Orihime était prête à faire tout son possible pour qu'elle obtienne un poste dans les Armées !

Yammy, Stark et Hallibel aussi passaient le test, tout comme Lilinette ... Et cela semblait rendre nerveux tout un tas de personne ... Qui n'aurait pas peur en face de tels êtres ? Toute la troupe se réunit et entama de bruyante conversation, enfin, dut moins, la blonde, la bleuté et l'argenté, les autres restant plus où moins discrets. C'était tellement étonnant de les voir si enjoués, c'était à croire qu'ils étaient inépuisables et Orihime et eut un coup de barre, ne prêtant plus d'attention aux pauvres candidats qui se sentir déstabilisés par son manque d'attention, elle s'excusa chaudement en se demandant si Blanche n'y était pas aussi pour quelque chose.

- Bonjour ! Lâcha la voie bruyante de la belle panthère au bout de la salle. Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer ! J'veux devenir la Vice Capitaine de Kuchiki Byakuya, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ! Je suis faite pour ce rôle, je suis sûre de pouvoir motiver notre Beau Noble ... Je veux dire, mon futur supérieur pour qu'il puisse fournir les meilleurs résultats possibles !

Hum ... Evidement ... Personne ne s'était attendu à autre chose de sa part et cela ne l'étonna pas lorsque Iro fit le même cirque en ajoutant joyeusement qu'il voulait foutre une raclée à se "bâtard d'Aizen qui pète plus haut que son cul" .. Si ses deux là voulaient vraiment devenir Vice Capitaine ou Lieutenant, ils fallaient qu'ils apprennent à se taire, parce que là ... Franchement ... Enfin, fallait pas trop non plus compter sur Yammy et Stark pour relever le niveau et même Hallibel se montra indifférente, faisant soupirer de désespoir Orihime qui aurait bien voulut que l'un d'entre eux obtienne un poste ...

- Je crois que nous sommes mal partis ! Souffla la belle rousse au petit bébé qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Nous aurions dut les coacher un peu !

- Allons, personne ne s'attendait à un miracle ! Ricana Kisuke à ses cotés. De toute façon, même si on peut faire baisser les notes finales à cause de leurs personnalités, on ne peut pas ignorer leurs forces à tous ! Se serait donner de la confiture au cochon ! De toute façon, je suis bien décidé à prendre Stark dans mon unité ! Et que cela plaise ou non !

- Je vois que vous voulez vous rebellez ! Soupira Hitsugaya à leurs cotés. Décidément, vous ne loupez pas une occasion de vous faire remarquer !

- Moins que certaines personnes !

En effet, de l'autre coté, Lilinette se prenait la tête avec Muguruma ... Hein ? Hé, mais ... Y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Et voilà, un affrontement à empêcher ... Et le pire, c'est que Kurohime s'en mêlait forçant les autres vizards à intervenir aussi, croyant que c'était de la provocation ... Et en quelques secondes, se fut le clash, personne ne sachant comment réagir, ceux extérieurs ne s'en mêlant pas, Hallibel perdant patience face à Kuna et les Capitaines "neutres" tentant de calmer le tout.

Finalement, cet examen était entrain de tourner au cauchemar ! Orihime restait un peu en retrait à cause de Blanche, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle ne subisse la moindre pression spirituelle. Chacun semblait sur le point d'exploser ce qui compromettait grandement les examens et Orihime finit par activer le bouclier des cieux sur Grimmjow et Lilinette qui semblaient vouloir en découdre, Kurohime fut prise aussi, mais cela ne sembla pas l'affecter plus que cela.

- Pourriez vous vous calmer, s'il vous plait ? Demanda poliment Kyoraku.

- C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Lâcha Lilinette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais putain, je vais l'éclater cette connasse ! Hurla Muguruma à bout. Si tu me cherches, tu me trouves !

- J'ai pas eut à te chercher longtemps !

- Heu, s'il vous plait ! Lâcha Iro qui tirait avec insistance sur l'haori de Kyoraku. Je crois qu'on a un problème plus grave ...

Orihime haussa les sourcils en fixant l'argenté, intrigué bien malgré elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait mais il semblait bien qu'il avait toute l'attention de Stark et de Yammy.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe encore ? Ralla bruyamment la masse de muscle.

- Bah, par là bas. Indiqua-t-il en pointant une direction. Il y a un gargantua qui va s'ouvrir et plusieurs personnes vont le traverser ...

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lâcha septique Hirako en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kikikan, Sensation de danger ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne chose pour nous ...

- J'vais aller sur place ! Décida Stark.

* * *

Iro avait décidé de suivre Stark sans demander l'avis de personne, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur le lieu d'où il sentait le danger. L'ébène lui lança un regard froid et l'argenté lui fit son plus adorable sourire, la seconde d'après, ils étaient rejoints par un grand nombre des Capitaines et des Vice Capitaines qui avaient sans doute décidé de prendre au sérieux les avertissements de l'hybride. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que la brèche ne se fasse, surprenant ceux qui ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux, et une étrange forme la traversa, un être portant un corps qui était pourchassé par d'autres créatures.

La première créature n'étant pas hostile, les suivantes l'étant, tout le monde s'occupa de se débarrasser des Arrancars et Iro n'eux aucun mal à comprendre que ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas du tout attendu à un tel accueil. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches, bien sûr, mais même en sachant qu'ils ne l'emporteraient pas, ils cherchaient à se débarrasser des premiers voyageurs, alors l'argenté décida de le protéger, intrigué bien malgré lui par la situation. Ce n'était que des exquias sans force suffisantes, ils en vinrent rapidement à bout et purent se concentrer sur les pourchassés ... Un étrange Arrancar que n'avait jamais vus Iro et qui portait sa compagne.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Marmonna Stark surpris.

- S'il vous plait, aidez moi ! S'écria l'Arrancar. Elle va mourir !

L'argenté se tourna vers les Shinigamis, incertain quand à la façon de réagir, après tout, il n'était pas encore des leurs, alors, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, non ? Finalement, Yamada, sans attendre d'ordre, se précipita sur les deux Arrancars, de toute façon, même le mâle ne semblait pas en état de se battre, il laissa la place et se laissa retomber sur le coté. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ...

- Bah ça alors ... Souffla Hallibel en état de choc et pointant les deux êtres. Stark, rassure moi, j'ai pas d'hallucination, hein ?

- Non, c'est bien Angélica, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Lâcha l'ébène incertain. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Angélica ? Cette Arrancar qui avait échappé si longtemps à Aizen ? Elle était là ? ... Alors là, il pouvait le dire : il était complètement paumé lui ...

- Je ne pourrais rien pour elle ! Avoua blasé le Vice Capitaine d'Abarai. Il faut aller chercher Orihime, c'est beaucoup trop grave ...


	33. Chapitre 31 : Crainte

Les Arrancars étaient tirés d'affaire, ils étaient aussi hors d'état de nuire, portant un collier inhibiteur chacun et surveillés par certains membres de la Seconde Division et tous s'étaient réunis pour pouvoir faire part de leurs impressions, Kensei se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas bientôt avoir affaire à une invasion d'Arrancar, ce qui n'était pas des plus appréciable et au contraire ! Avoir plus de ses stupides créatures avec eux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Lançant un regard froid en direction de Stark, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air désagréable, haïssant cet homme plus que les autres ...

- Donc, c'est une Arrancar de "Génération Zéro" ? Lâcha pensif Urahara. C'est vraiment étrange ... Dans combien de temps est ce qu'on pourra l'interroger ?

- Désolé, tous les deux étaient dans des états grave. Avoua Orihime. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que vous les laissiez se reposer. Ils en ont vraiment besoin.

- D'accord, Yoruichi, tu charges tes hommes de les surveiller ? Demanda poliment Kyoraku.

- Ils sont déjà sur l'affaire ! Assura la femme félin avec un large sourire. C'est tout de même bizarre, j'crois qu'on doit avoir une discussion avec les Arrancars, ils donnaient l'impression de la connaître cette nana ...

- En effet, nous en avons parlé ensemble il y à quelque jours, moi et Lili. Avoua Kisuke en croissant les bras sur son torse. C'est une âme fragmentaire ... Une de la première génération ... Je me demande si ...

- Hé, blondinet, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu commences tes phrases, mais que tu les finis pas ?

- Désolé, je ne veux pas lancer de théorie hasardeuse, surtout que celle-ci pourrait faire réagir nos amis Arrancar de façon inconsidérable ... Kyoraku, j'aimerais que nous interrogions ses deux là, mais sans la présence de nos alliés ...

- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? Demanda surprit Kensei.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour eux ! J'espère me tromper et me sentir bête demain, mais nous verrons bien, en attendant, allons donc voir nos alliés pour demander des explications !

Un avis que tout le monde partageait, Kensei en premier. Orihime demanda à Nell et Kotetsu de surveiller l'état de santé des intrus et leurs donna la directive de la Division et ils partirent tous à la première Division où de toute façon, tous les Arrancars y étaient déjà et tous les Vice Capitaines. Ils semblaient les attendrent tous avec une certaine impatience. Il ne manquait que Jaggerjack Schiffer et, d'après ce qu'entendait Kensei, elle était dans la pièce d'a coté a essayer de calmer son si adorable rejeton !

- Ils sont tirés d'affaire. Annonça Inoue. Leurs vies ne sont plus en danger, mais je conseille quelques heures de repos avant tout interrogatoire.

- Bon, alors, je peux savoir ce que vous savez d'eux ? Demanda hostilement Kensei à l'encontre des Arrancars.

- Génération Zéro ! Râla bruyamment Yammy. C'est les Arrancars qui sont nés sans aide, c'est un peu comme des légendes ... Ils n'y a que ceux qui ont atteint le stade de "Vasto Lorde" qui se transforment ensuite en Arrancars, lorsqu'ils atteignent la puissance maximale, ils en cherchent plus ...

- Des légendes, hein ?

- Disons qu'elle plus que les autres était considérée comme une légende et pour cause : Aizen voulait la recruter, mais il a jamais put la choper ! Lâcha amusé Stark. C'est pas croyable ça, comment il a put la mettre dans cet état là ...

- Terrifiant ! S'exclama bruyamment le môme d'Ichimaru. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aucune blessures visibles ... Je crois qu'il a fait ça rien qu'avec sa pression ...

- Terrifiant, en effet ... Nota Lilinette septique.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle viendrait foutre ici ? Questionna Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. Vous croyez quand même pas qu'ils sont venus ici pour demander asile ?

Stark jeta un regard interrogatif à Hallibel qui haussa les épaules, tous deux semblaient incertains.

- J'ai rencontré Angélica sous sa forme Hollow, quand elle était une Vasto Lorde. Avoua Stark. J'avais emmené Lilinette au cas où y aurait affrontement, ce qui a eut lieu et quand elle a vue notre capacité, elle a cessé tout combat et s'est intéressé à notre cas, au final, elle a évoluée au stade d'Arrancar sous nos yeux et s'est divisé comme nous l'avions fait, mais la seconde d'après ... Elle avait filée ...

- Plus forte que toi ? Ricana le Vizard.

- Assurément ! Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de mener pendant notre affrontement, je crois même qu'elle ne faisait que jouer ... Il ne faut surtout pas la sous estimer ...

- Je ne comprend pas, vous nous conseillez de nous méfier ?

- Ouais, je la connais de vue, Hallibel de nom, on sais qu'elle est pas mauvaise, mais on a jamais put lui parler plus que ça ... Comment on pourrait juger une personne qu'on connaît pas et avec qui on a juste échangé quelques coups ? En tout cas, elle n'est clairement pas comme les Espada à Las Noches ...

- Nous verrons bien lorsque nous les interrogerons, avec tout cela, le test a été compromis et ... Commença Kyoraku.

Qui fut interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, les cris du bébé devenant bien plus intense et la pauvre bonne femme paraissait un peu perdue ... En effet, depuis qu'il était née, ce mouflet se faisait connaître pour une chose : ses rires et là ... Il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler comme un malade ! Kensei grimaça légèrement en se demandant s'il allait devoir subir longtemps les cris du bébé.

- Orihime, j'crois qu'elle est malade ! Paniqua la bleutée, surprenant totalement le Vizard. J'arrive pas à la calmer ! Soigne la !

- Voyons, Grimmjow, tu as essayé de lui donner à manger ? Demanda indulgente la rousse qui s'approchait tout de même.

- Bah ouais, j'sais qu'j'suis un peu vulgaire et tout le reste, mais j'm'en occupe bien de ma petite Blanche ! J'te dis qu'elle est malade, elle m'a jamais fait c'coup là !

- C'est vrai qu'habituellement, elle est très calme. Avoua Kuchiki qui s'était levé pour aller voir la petite chose qui gigotait.

C'était pathétique ... Emmerder les Capitaine parce qu'un bébé pleurait ! Kensei leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de voir les grands hommes de la Soul Society s'inquiéter pour la chose ... Bon, ok, c'était une hybride, mais fallait pas abuser non plus ! Bordel de merde, ils avaient pas mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un putain de môme ? La menace "Aizen" planait au dessus de leurs tête et pourtant ... Putain de merde !

Agacé, Kensei se rapprocha pour prendre le môme dans ses bras, sa mère lâchant même un cri, il le leva dans ses bras et ...

Et la seconde d'après, il était envahit d'une certaine panique, il ouvrit de grands yeux en se demandant d'où lui venait cette désagréable impression : ce n'était pas de lui, c'était clair, il avait peur de personne dans cette pièce ... Et la petite Blanche se calma dans la seconde, continuant de gémir avec mécontentement, s'agitant, mais la crise était passée, laissant place à des pleurs moins intenses ...

- Comment avez vous fait ? Demanda intriguée et fascinée Inoue.

Kensei ne répondit pas, restant septique en observant Blanche, ce n'était pas clair cette histoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow et elle lui semblait beaucoup moins paniquée, au contraire, elle semblait mécontente de le voir LUI portait son bébé à ELLE ... Mais elle semblait tout aussi septique que lui ...

- Je rêve ? Lâcha-t-il brutalement. Le bébé !

- Quoi ? Demanda Kuchiki avec inquiétude.

- Blanche a peur ... Souffla la bleutée. Elle est inquiète ...

- C'est un bébé ! Lâcha Ironiquement Hirako. Ils pensent pas et s'expriment pas encore ...

- Tu vas rire, Shinji, mais je crois bien qu'elle a raison ... Il a peur de quelque chose ...

L'aveu sembla étonner pas mal de personne et le Vizard lui-même avait encore du mal à réaliser, fixant la petite chose en se demandant si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens : un bébé qui transmet ses émotions ? C'était pas possible quoi ! Même pour un Shinigami ! Et pourtant ... Comment expliquer ce qu'il venait d'éprouver ? Ce qu'il venait de ressentir ? Ce n'était pas ses sentiments, c'était ceux de ce petit être qui s'agitait encore, mais était bien plus calme ... C'était quand même flippant de constater ça ! Il voulut confirmer ses impressions et tendit le môme à Kuchiki qui fronça les sourcils en le prenant.

Il ne sembla rien se passer, le noble jetant un coup d'œil à Blanche qui acheva de se calmer, se sentant sûrement très bien dans les bras de l'ébène qui avait semblé si inquiet. Finalement, c'était peut être pas ça, mais alors ... Bordel de merde, c'était quoi ce qu'il venait de ressentir ? C'était chiant de pas avoir de réponse à des questions pourtant si simple ...

- Cela pourrait-il être possible ? Demanda Kyoraku en se tournant vers Kisuke et Kurotsuchi.

- Désolé, je ne préfère pas m'avancer à ce sujet ! Lâcha le blond sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'existe sur tout les mondes que trois hybrides, ce bébé, Iro et Aiko ! Et ne comptez pas sûr moi pour commencer à faire des expérimentations sur eux !

- Et si on essayait de récupérer les donnés d'Alicia ? Lâcha Iro en soupirant. Ça pourrait peut être vous aider ?

- Peut être, mais si ce que tu as dit est vrai, je ne suis pas sûr que cette nana ait fait de telles recherches ...

- Attendez, ça voudrait dire quoi ? Râla Kensei en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme tu l'as dit, on pourrait supposer que le bébé peut communiquer avec les gens ...

* * *

Kurohime jetait un coup d'œil aux scientifiques, comprenant que le cas de Blanche allait avoir quelque chose de très intéressant, d'ailleurs, Kurotsuchi s'approchait un peu trop de la petite à son goût et l'ébène n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utiliser le sonido pour le contre carrer, le bloquant avec une de ses mains et lui lançant un regard plein d'avertissement. Elle aurait grandement préféré écarter l'enfant de là, mais leur mère semblait rassurée et commençait à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Décidément, elle avait encore du mal à se concentrer.

- Maman, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avec Blanche. Lâcha-t-elle en soupirant. Même si ce bébé communique, il reste un bébé ! Vas le nourrir et couches le !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! Siffla la bleutée en croisant les bras sur son torse. Comme si j'savais pas comment élever un enfant !

L'ébène regarda sa mère sans doute comme l'aurait fait son père à certains moments de sa vie : le visage inexpressif, mais le regard de quelqu'un qui doute énormément de ce que lui dit son interlocuteur, ce qui sembla irriter sa mère. Celle-ci récupéra son petit bébé et le tendit à Kurohime, laissant sa fille un peu perdue ...

- Puisque t'es si maligne, vas-y ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec irritation. Montre nous donc de quoi tu es capable !

L'ébène observait la petite chose quelques secondes, elle était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'elle vit apparaître un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres ... Elle devait déjà se douter de ce qui se passerait et se moquait déjà d'elle. Kurohime décida donc de prendre le bébé, le tenant à bout de bras en le fixant et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais porté un enfant dans ses bras et qu'elle ne s'était occupée d'aucun de ses petits frères, si ce n'est Shin ... Comment on faisait pour nourrir un bébé ? ...

- Tu n'es pas sensé l'allaiter ? Demanda Kurohime à l'encontre de sa mère.

- Tu veux que j'le fasse devant tout le monde ? Râla celle-ci.

- C'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kenpachi.

- Elle a mangé y a une heure, elle remangera sûrement ce soir ! Aller, oust ! Montre moi donc comment tu élèvera tes bébés !

Soupirant, l'ébène céda et se tourna, décidant de rentrer au manoir. Shin lui parlerait de toute façon du contenue de cette réunion et ... A peine avait-elle fait un pas que quelqu'un avait hurlé de toute ses forces, faisant sursauter l'ex-Cuarta qui fit volte face, observant avec de grand yeux. Orihime qui avait les mains sur sa bouche, Grimmjow rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire fortement et certaines autres personnes la regardait de façon très choquée ...

- Kurohime, ce n'est ... Commença Ichigo.

- Que l'assassin de mon père ne me parle pas ! Le coupa-t-elle de mauvaise fois.

- Mais enfin, c'est pas comme ça qu'on tient un bébé ! Lâcha Tatsuki.

En effet, l'Arrancar tenait le pauvre bébé d'une seule main, tenant fermement le vêtement au bout de son bras ... Relevant le bras, elle fixa Blanche qui riait ...

- Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire ... Fit remarquer l'ébène un peu perdue.

La panthère continuait de rire, écroulée au sol tandis que les autres continuaient de la regarder de façon très septique. Finalement, Shuuhei décida de lui venir en aide, prenant le bébé pour lui montrer comment le tenir et elle fixa le Shinigami de façon incompréhensible : le fait que Blanche n'ait pas pleuré avec sa manière prouvait bien que c'était quelconque la façon qu'on avait de porter un bébé, non ? Elle n'avait pas pleuré ...

- Je crois que je vais l'accompagner. Décida le Vice Capitaine en se tournant vers Kyoraku. De toute façon, je dois parler avec les hommes chargés de la surveillance d'Ichimaru et de Jaggerjack Aizen.

- Vous pourrez lire les conclusions de cette réunion demain. Accepta le commandant en chef.

Shuuhei reprit le bébé et emboîta le pas à Kurohime qui ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée d'avoir un allié ou bien outrée qu'un Shinigami veuille lui montrer ça. Elle ne tarda pas à le suivre, l'observant avec attention. Voir Blanche entre ses mains avait quelque chose d'adorable, on avait encore du mal à imaginer que ce bébé était extrêmement privilégié, ses nounous étaient certains des plus puissants hommes des armées de la cour, elle bénéficiait d'une protection sans faille et tous semblaient être prêt à mourir pour la protéger ... Lorsque les Arrancars étaient arrivés, Kira et Shuuhei s'étaient approchés de Grimmjow et du bébé comme Kuchiki ...

Le jeune Shinigami dut sentir le regard car il se tourna vers elle, la regardant de façon interrogative, mais elle se contenta simplement de marcher, le dépassant sans rien dire. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien à dire ! Finalement, Shuuhei reprit la marche et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au manoir où ils entrèrent. Gin et Aiko n'étaient pas là, ils devaient être interrogés une nouvelle fois par certains membres de la première Division, bien sûr, sans torture ... Donc, ils ne diraient rien, comme toujours. Cette manœuvre semblait totalement inutile et pourtant, cela calmait la chambre de Chūō ...

Shuuhei rendit Blanche à Kurohime pour aller voir les membres de la Neuvième restés sur place et elle se sentit une fois de plus un peu dépassée, regardant le bébé de façon très septique. Le bébé la regarda et elles se regardèrent toutes deux, Blanche finit par hausser les sourcils, se demandant sans doute pourquoi sa sœur la tenait à bout de bras de la sorte, mais ... Il fallait l'avouer : l'ébène ne savait pas du tout comment s'occuper d'un bébé ! Les seuls nées à Las Noches après elle ... Elle n'avait jamais eut le droit de les approcher ...

- Vous vous en sortez ? Demanda Shuuhei qui entrait dans le salon.

- Elle ne pleure pas, donc oui ... Souffla Kurohime incertaine.

- Aller, on va regarder ça alors !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton comique, mais cela ne plut pas spécialement à l'Arrancar qui lui lança un regard menaçant, mais le Vice Capitaine était hypnotisé par la petite Blanche, la reprenant et s'en occupant à merveille. Mine de rien, il était adorable à s'occuper de la petite comme cela, il aurait sans doute fait un bon père de famille ...

- Elle a l'air de vous aimer ... Nota l'ébène.

- Elle aime tout le monde, je crois. Avoua-t-il franchement. Elle n'avait pas l'air mécontente dans les bras de Muguruma ...

- Elle n'a pas très bon goût ! Je n'aime pas Muguruma ...

- Il est un peu rustre, mais il est gentil et ...

- Je n'aime pas les Vizards, ils savent qu'au fond d'eux, il y a un Hollow et ils s'en servent ... En le gardant emprisonné ...

- Mais, s'ils le faisaient sortir, il pourrait y avoir des morts ... Tu sais, ce n'est simple pour personne ...

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil. L'affaire des Vizards n'était pas nette dans son esprit, depuis leurs arrivée, cette autre forme d'hybride s'était montrée très hostile à l'encontre des Arrancars, que ce soit les autres ou bien elle et sa famille et ... Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se fassent aussi agressifs avec eux ... Avec sa mère ...

- Tu as l'air triste. Nota Shuuhei. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton monotone.

- Tu ne devrais pas te replier sur toi même comme ça ...

- Et que voudrais-tu que je dise ? Je n'ai aucune envie de partager mes sentiments et surtout pas avec vous ...

- Oui, mais peut être en parler avec ta mère ou bien un de tes frères ...

Kurohime haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers le jeune homme, il semblait réellement s'inquiéter de son état et elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte : il était certes un allié, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas comme ... Comment dire ? Enfin, ils n'étaient pas amis ni quoi que se soit, pourquoi veillait-il à ce point sur elle et sa famille ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si prévenant avec moi. Assura-t-elle.

- Si, j'ai une énorme dette envers votre mère, une dette que je ne pourrais jamais régler, j'en suis persuadé ...

* * *

Cent ans auparavant, cette Arrancar qui était la mère de Kurohime, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se rendre à leurs ennemis pour les sauver. Bon, ce n'était pas spécialement pour lui, mais elle l'avait fait, sacrifiant une partie de son existence, une partie de celle de ses enfants.

- Je regrette beaucoup qu'elle se soit rendue, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tout le monde aurait comprit. Murmura-t-il en soupirant.

- Je sais, vos visages au moment où vous êtes revenus sur Terre parlaient d'eux même. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

... Hein ? Leurs ... Visages ? Ha, oui, elle avait tous les souvenir de son père et de sa mère, elle devait forcément avoir ce genre de souvenirs, mais cela devait la troubler, non ? Posséder des souvenirs d'autres personnes. Il n'y avait pas que ça, à priori elle pouvait aussi ressentir les émotions et ... Avait-elle à l'esprit les sentiments que ses parents avaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre ?

- Vous vous souvenez aussi des sentiments ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Elle était heureuse de vous revoir en si bon état ... Commença-t-elle.

- Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...

Son hypnotique regard vert se posa sur lui et il se demanda s'il ne regrettait pas sa question.

- Tu sais, on a entendu parler de l'amour que tes parents se portait l'un pour l'autre et je me demandais si ... Tu avais aussi les souvenirs de leur amour ...

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et il se sentit un peu plus stupide, il sourit en haussant les épaules avant de venir s'installer à ses cotés, préférant se taire, ne trouvant surtout pas quoi ajouter de plus. Il se demanda si elle allait finir par répondre ou bien si elle préférerait se taire. Hisagi préféra reporter toute son attention sur la petite Blanche qu'il avait toujours entre les mains et il ne put s'empêcher de la chouchouter, lui frôlant le bout du nez pour essayer de la faire sourire ce qui ne fut pas trop dur, c'était une enfant joyeuse.

- C'était très fort et très intense entre mes parents. Avoua Kurohime. Ils s'aimaient très fort, mais n'arrivaient pas à s'exprimer ...

Hisagi haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers l'Arrancars qui semblait pensive en cet instant.

- Mon père n'a jamais sut comment faire pour prouver son amour à ma mère, il agissait toujours de façon très maladroite ... Je crois qu'il l'a blessé et chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, ça lui faisait mal ... Je me demande si je pourrais vivre la même chose qu'eux ... Et en même temps, ça me fait peur ...

- Peur ? S'étonna le jeune Shinigami.

- Ça fait mal d'aimer, surtout lorsqu'on blesse l'autre ... Je connais les deux points de vus de mes parents, je sais ce qu'une phrase bienveillante pour l'un peut devenir blessante pour l'autre et ... J'ai aussi les souvenir de ce moment ...

Ce moment ... Il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par "ce moment". Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire et pour cause, c'était presque devenue une légende à la Soul Society, un conte que certains aimaient raconter à leurs enfants ... Deux Arrancars éprouvants un tel amour l'un pour l'autre ...

- Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sais qu'on va mourir devant celle que l'on aime ? Demanda-t-elle tristement. Ou, savez-vous ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est comblé de bonheur et que celui-ci part en poussière devant vous ? On a le cœur qui se déchire, la douleur es insoutenable ... On a presque l'impression de sentir tout notre être se briser en mille morceaux. C'est monstrueux ... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vivre ça ! C'est bien trop douloureux ...

Il pouvait la comprendre, si elle avait à l'esprit les sentiments de ses parents, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle puisse penser cela, mais n'était-ce pas dommage de s'interdire d'aimer pour cette raison ? Blanche ... Etait du même avis ... Haussant les sourcils, Hisagi fixa le bébé en se demandant s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait et essayait de s'exprimer à sa façon ... C'était tout de même incroyable d'imaginer cela ... Qu'un petit bébé à peine âgée de quelques jours puisse faire une telle chose d'ailleurs, en y repensant, aucun être vivant sur tous les mondes ne pouvait faire une telle chose ...

Jetant un coup d'œil à Kurohime, il constata qu'elle était très mélancolique en cette instant et il se demanda si Blanche ne pourrait pas la consoler ... Il n'était pas encore sûr que le bébé puisse communiquer, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Il tendit donc la chose à l'Arrancars qui haussa les sourcils, mais l'accepta volontiers, la prenant plus convenablement, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé.

- Il était une fois un être monstrueux, un homme qui se prenait pour un Dieu. Lâcha l'ébène, se sentant un peu gêné, mais continuant tout de même. Cet être avait beaucoup de pouvoir, il était terrifiant pour tous d'autant qu'un de ses pouvoirs était de créer des êtres d'une puissance incroyable. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur et pensait que ces créatures n'étaient vouer qu'à tuer ... Mais, un jour, deux de ses créatures s'aimèrent et à un point inimaginable, mais elles ne savaient pas comment faire pour s'exprimer ...

Le jeune Shinigami se tourna vers les deux sœurs, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toutes leurs attention à toutes les deux ... Il se sentit plus gêner que tout le monde, mais étaient toujours aussi décidé à finir l'histoire ...

- Un jour, une princesse fut enlevée et confiée à ses deux êtres et elle leur appris à tous deux comment faire. Pour prouver leurs reconnaissances à la Princesse, ils l'aidèrent à s'échapper, mais cela coûta la vie à l'Homme qui mourut devant sa compagne, elle en fut affligée et se laissait peu à peu mourir sans que personne ne puisse l'aider, pas même la Princesse ... Et c'est alors que ce produit un miracle : le Roi permis au monstre de devenir un être comme les autres et elle eu le droit d'avoir ce que les autres être de son espèce ne pouvaient avoir : un enfant de son compagnon mort ...

- Comment finit l'histoire ? Demanda Kurohime qui semblait toujours aussi fasciné.

- L'histoire dit qu'elle vécus heureux avec son enfant sous la protection de la Princesse, mais tu connais la réalité ... On aurait tous voulus que vous puissiez vivre heureux ici, que nous puissions vous protéger de nos ennemis ... Mais ...

- Ne regrette pas le passé, cela ne sert à rien ... Il vaudrait mieux se tourner vers l'avenir, même si celui-ci ne semble pas réjouissant ...

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu te vois où dans l'avenir ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Et toi ?

- Père de famille avec plein d'enfants ! Et une femme que j'aimerais à en crever !

L'Arrancar haussa les sourcils un peu surprise et le Shinigami sourit avec gène ... Lui avouer ça à elle, c'était tout de même ... Etrange, non ? Alors qu'elle venait justement de dire qu'elle craignait l'amour. Décidément, il enchaînait coup foireux sur coup foireux, non ?

Blanche dormait dans les bras de Kurohime, suçant son petit pouce. La voir là dans les bras de sa grande sœur était un spectacle très beau, mine de rien. Même si l'Arrancar ne savait pas comment s'occuper convenablement d'un bébé, elle savait comment la protéger ... Comment ne pas être hypnotisé par un telle spectacle ? Et puis, il fallait l'avouer : Kurohime était une personne charmante ...


	34. Chapitre 32 : Première et Dernière foi

**Avertissement : **Hentai ... Il s'est fait désirer celui là ! J'vous jure ! Promis, je vais me rattraper et sans doute allonger encore les chapitres, partit comme c'est, je dépasse les chap 50 et j'ai pas envie moi ! è_é ...

* * *

En rentrant au manoir, Gin et Aiko tombèrent sur un bien étrange spectacle, un spectacle qui les éblouit tous deux plus qu'ils n'auraient voulut l'admettre : quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture au sol, sans doute pour faire jouer Blanche, et sur cette couverture gisait maintenant une princesse Arrancar endormie, son visage habituellement indéchiffrable devenant comme un livre ouvert aux yeux de tous. Hisagi avait sans doute voulut prendre la relève, mais fut sans doute lui aussi terrassé par la fatigue car il reposait proche de la jeune Arrancar et entre les deux ébènes sommeillait le petit bébé qui avait sans doute terrassé ses deux aînés de part sa jeunesse et son énergie ! Le tout était vraiment une bouffée d'air pour l'argenté, même si c'était des ennemis ...

Gin se tourna vers son unique allié, posant son doigt contre sa bouche et décidant de le prendre sur son épaule, connaissant la maladresse naturelle du brun : mettez le dans une pièce très spacieuse, mettez une toute petite table de chevet et observer le résultat, un être normal arrivera à l'éviter, mais Aiko, lui, il n'y arriverait pas et se cognerait le genoux dessus ! Rajoutez un vase sur la table et il le renversera forcément ! Hé oui, la maladresse du petit Superviseur était un légende vérifiée à Las Noches et franchement, Gin n'avait aucune envie de voir les trois petites créatures endormies être réveillés dans un fracas.

Le brun se laissa faire, comprenant parfaitement l'envie de l'argenté et se laissa emporter jusqu'à l'étage, dans leurs chambres. Bien sûr, lorsque Gin le reposa sur le sol, il nota les petits rougeurs sur les joues du fils d'Aizen et ... Putain, c'était toujours aussi adorable à regarder ! Enfin, adorable et profondément troublant : c'était le portrait craché de l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'y avait qu'une seule différence physique et c'était la couleur de ses yeux qui était aussi hypnotisant que ceux de sa mère ... Si expressif tout comme cet être d'ailleurs ...

La première fois que Gin avait vu Aiko, c'était juste après sa naissance, Aizen l'avait tout de suite "arraché" à sa mère, décidant seul de prendre en main son éducation et pendant vingt longue année, personne n'avait put voir le petit enfant, chacun ne pouvant qu'imaginer son apparence ... Cela avait causé un sacré choc à Grimmjow qui avait souvent supplié le brun de la laisser le voir, ne serait ce que quelques petites secondes, mais il ne lui avait jamais autorisé et ça ... L'argenté avait eu du mal à lui pardonner ... Et puis, un jour, le petit Aiko avait eu le droit de sortir des appartements ... Et tout le monde était prévenu : il ne devait lui être fait aucun mal !

Imaginé le choc qu'avait éprouvé Gin en tombant nez à nez avec la réplique même de Sosuke Aizen lorsqu'il avait été Vice-Capitaine. La croissance d'Aiko avait été rapide, tout comme celle d'Iro quand on regardait de plus prêt, mais à ce point ? C'était étonnant ! Face à la réplique de son amant, l'argenté s'était figé en l'observant ce qui avait gêné le pauvre petit brun qui avait commencé à rougir avant de demander de l'aide : il s'était perdu et ne retrouvait plus le chemin !

Aiko avait charmé tout le monde, de par son caractère doux et délicat, mais surtout par sa maladresse et son manque totale d'orientation ! Il avait sut attendrire Yammy qui l'avait dès lors pris en charge, se transformant en carte vivante pour le garçon et ne le quittant que rarement pour les missions, dans ce genre de cas, c'était Stark qui devenait le guide du garçon ... Les autres Espadas furent rapidement conquis par sa ... Puissance ... Parce qu'au final, il était bel et bien le fils d'Aizen Sosuke, le Seigneur de Las Noches !

Le fils d'Aizen ... Le portrait craché du brun, mais seulement physiquement ... Bien plus fragile psychologiquement, Gin savait que son père avait dut être dur avec lui, autant qu'il l'avait été avec lui même, non ? Et il était là, entrain de rougir ... Faisant totalement craquer l'argenté qui n'aurait jamais put résister à son amant s'il lui avait un jour montrer cette expression ... Et en fait, il se sentait fléchir face à cet être qu'il savait être le fils de l'homme qu'il aimait et en même temps ... Bordel de merde ! Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui provoquait ! Se rapprochant, Gin le vit rougir d'avantage. Il était vraiment trop craquant ! C'était terrifiant ... Trop terrifiant en réalité ...

L'argenté attrapa le visage du brun qui écarquilla les yeux, le fixant un peu apeuré et c'était compréhensible, il devait se souvenir du petit accident qu'il y avait eux et malgré cette gène, il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir de nouveau, s'étant bien rendu compte que ce n'était pas son amant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer sa bouche de lui, cherchant des lèvres qui se montrèrent fuyantes, Aiko allant jusqu'à se protéger de ses mains.

- Sire Ichimaru, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda affolé l'hybride.

- J'essaye de te voler un baiser. Avoua franchement l'argenté. Aller, juste un tout petit ...

- Non ...

Et le pire, c'était qu'il résistait ... Et ça ... C'était terrible pour Gin ! Le visage de Sosuke exprimant de la crainte et de la gène, ce jeune hybride ... Devenait de plus en plus désirable pour l'argenté qui avait du mal à se contenir. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait le visage de son amant ? Sans aucun doute et c'était ça le plus terrible : il voulait l'embrasser en espérant sans doute retrouver le goût des lèvres de son amour qui lui manquait ...

Attrapant les poignets d'Aiko, il les retira et constata que le pauvre était encore plus rouge. C'était vraiment trop craquant ! Il le fit soudainement basculer sur le futon et n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter sur lui, le dominant totalement.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Paniqua Aiko.

- Je t'embête ! Avoua franchement Gin en se penchant sur lui. Tu es trop beau quand tu rougis comme ça ...

- Ce n'est pas marrant !

- En effet, c'est pas très marrant ça ! Soupira une voix à la porte.

Haussant les sourcils, Gin releva le visage et rencontra le regard septique de Grimmjow qui était sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ma petite femme chérie ! Lâcha euphorique l'argenté en se relevant pour se précipiter vers elle.

Mais elle le stoppa net, son pied trouvant naturellement son visage ... Il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction de la part de la bleutée, évidement ! N'avait-il pas essayer de voler un baiser à Aiko ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait même pas essayer de s'en cacher !

- T'aurais pas essayer de violer mon fils ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- J'y peux rien s'il est trop craquant quand il rougit ! Souffla Gin, à terre. Regarde le, il est trop choux ...

Grimmjow fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et l'attrapa par le col de son yakuta blanc, le traînant sur le sol pour l'éloigner de sa petite proie du moment et l'entraînant jusqu'à sa propre chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Blanche, bien sûr elle avait dut laisser la petite dans les bras de Kurohime ... Hum, il n'y avait pas la petite ? Hé bien ça tombait bien ça ! Il leva un regard plein de perversion à l'Arrancar qui était toujours aussi belle.

Celle-ci l'abandonna, s'installant sur le lit en croisant les jambes en soupirant, lui lançant un regard froid. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout que l'homme ait put approcher à ce point d'Aiko. Finalement, elle n'était pas si distante avec ce fils qu'il ne l'aurait crut et au contraire, il était étonné de la voir si protectrice avec lui, peut être que c'était l'instinct maternel ? En tout les cas, elle n'était pas contente ... Mince alors, il aurait du mal à la faire fléchir dans cet état là, mais il y arriverait !

- Putain, les chocottes ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton partagé. Qu'est c'tu fous Gin ? C'est presque comme ton fils ... C'est un peu ton fils !

- Serais-tu jalouse ? Ne put il s'empêcher de dire.

- Peut être ! J'sais pas ... Mais non, Gin, s'il te plait, joue pas à ce p'tit jeu avec lui, tu sais bien qu'il est fragile ...

Jouer avec lui ? Ho, il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt ... Evidement qu'il jouait avec lui, ce pauvre garçon, il ressemblait tellement à Aizen que l'argenté avait du mal à oublier qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune être vivant ... Une trentaine d'année, il était même très jeune pour un Shinigami, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir un baiser de cet être, même s'il était jeune, même s'il était seulement son fils, il avait cherché ses lèvres, mais voilà ... Grimmjow ne semblait pas d'accord avec sa façon de faire et il pouvait la comprendre ! Lui aussi n'aurait pas apprécier qu'un vieux s'intéresse à son fils ...

Gin soupira et finit par se lever, mais loin de la laissait tranquille, l'argenté se jeta sur la bleutée qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, elle poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'il plaquait inutilement ses poignets sur le lit, sachant qu'avec les entraves, elle pouvait parfaitement le repousser sans efforts.

- Peut être que mon problème vient du fait que tu me repousses sans cesse, Ma Belle ... Lâcha-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Je te repousse pas Gin, c'est toi qui m'aimes pas. Répliqua-t-elle.

Hein ? Mais, d'où elle sortait ça ? Rolala, elle était vraiment trop cette belle panthère ! Elle était réellement entrain de lui faire une crise de jalousie ! Quoi qu'en réalité, elle semblait tellement sérieuse en cet instant qu'il ne sut trop comment réagir. Il l'observa attentivement et un large sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Grimmjow, tu ...

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit "je t'aime", Gin ...

Il se stoppa, perdant son sourire ... Il ne lui avait jamais dit ? ... Mais bien sûr que si ! Il lui avait dit tout un tas de fois ! Ha, décidément, c'était pas bon pour elle d'avoir des enfants, ça lui ramollissait le cerveau !

- Alors je te le dis : je t'aime, Grimmjow ! Assura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Mais toi aussi, tu vas préférer Aizen à moi, n'est ce pas ?

Cette simple phrase le figea une nouvelle fois ... Il fixa l'Arrancar qui était sous lui et qui n'avait pas même essayé de se défaire de l'emprise. Elle ne semblait même pas triste, c'était sans doute ça le plus affligeant, parce qu'il l'aimait ... Ho oui, il l'aimait énormément, mais elle avait raison ... Il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Aizen ... Il donnerait sa vie au brun plutôt qu'à elle et il le prouvait bien vu qu'il ne coopérait toujours pas avec la Soul Society pour livrer les plans du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Grimmjow, je ... Commença-t-il.

- Pas la peine de te justifier, je sais ce que tu ressens alors tais-toi, et ne confonds plus Aiko avec Sosuke ... C'est pas un clone de lui ! Et encore heureux ! Allez, enlèves-toi de là, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et puis, j'ai envie de récupérer mon petit bébé !

Est ce qu'elle l'avait un jour aimée ? Franchement, Gin n'en savait rien : elle ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime" elle et ça, c'était vraie ! Elle ne lui avait jamais glissé quelques mots doux et elle n'avait jamais jugé autrement leurs relations que comme sexuelles et ... Il ne lui en voulait pas ... Il était le premier responsable de la mise à mort du Cuarta, Aizen avait tout fait pour le mettre dans une situation pour qu'ils n'aient plus à se soucier du potentiel danger qu'il représenterait ... Grimmjow l'avait aimé et cela l'avait condamné à mort, malheureusement ... Et elle se doutait que c'était de sa faute à lui, forcément ... Sans doute ne lui avait elle jamais pardonné ...

Et lui, s'était-il pardonné tout ce qu'il avait provoqué par son attirance pour elle ? ...

* * *

Grimmjow sentait toujours le corps de Gin sur elle et elle commençait a en avoir mare, elle finit par lâcher un petit grognement, mais il ne tilta pas et resta sur place. Finalement, il ne semblait pas avoir abandonner l'idée de faire quelque chose avec elle ? Allons donc, avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, y avait de quoi faire refroidir, même l'homme le plus chaud du monde ! Elle essaya de dégager ses poignets, mais les mains de l'argenté se resserrèrent dessus et il s'écarta pour la regarder, son regard était doux et délicat, mais également emplis de tristesse ...

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ? Il finit par se pencher vers elle pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, un de ceux qui sont si doux qu'on a du mal à repousser, parce que Gin n'était sûrement pas connu pour sa douceur ! Plutôt pour sa sauvagerie et la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve ! Il finit par glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle ne put qu'entre ouvrir ses lèvres et leurs langues se cherchèrent ... Et intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote de réagir de la sorte ... Bordel de merde, pourquoi il était toujours doux dans ce genre de cas ? Il pouvait pas être plus brusque qu'elle puisse le repousser à coup de pied !

Il la relâcha pour l'aider à remonter sur le lit, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde pour détacher le obi de son yakuta noir, ses lèvres venant l'embrassant dans le cou pour pouvoir la dévorer littéralement, se montrant toujours aussi doux alors qu'il commençait déjà à caresser son ventre, dévoilant petit à petit son corps et elle finit par soupirer, se demandant pourquoi il voulait d'elle maintenant ? Elle avait tellement de mal à comprendre cet homme ...

- Gin, qu'est c'que tu fais ? Râla-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à être submergée par les émotions.

- Tais-toi, je te veux ... Souffla l'argenté contre sa joue.

- Comme si c'était le moment !

Mais il ne la laissa pas fuir comme elle l'aurait voulut, il se montrait très entreprenant et devait se servir de tout ce qu'il avait apprit pendant ce siècle pour la faire fléchir, ses lèvres parcourant de nouveau sa gorge, ses mains achevant de dénuder sa taille, dévoilant sa poitrine pour laisser sa bouche la parcourir, elle ne portait pas de bandage vu qu'elle allaitait Blanche, c'était plus facile ainsi ... Et plus facile pour les pervers d'avoir une belle vue ! Grinçant des dents, elle essaya de le repousser une nouvelle fois.

- Ce sera la dernière fois ... Annonça Gin d'une voix triste.

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce sera la dernière fois que je te toucherais ! Même si ensuite, Aizen arrive à me récupérer et à t'emprisonner, je ne te toucherais plus jamais ... Je t'en fais la promesse, alors, tu veux bien subir mon caprice ?

Il se mit en face d'elle, embrassant à plusieurs reprise ses lèvres, les léchant en espérant sans doute la faire abandonner, mais elle avait déjà abandonné en réalité, laissant ses mains s'agripper aux épaules de Gin, l'attirant à elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser ... Autant en profiter, surtout si c'était la dernière fois ... Et en plus, elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle seule encore une fois ... Même si elle ne l'aimait pas au point de pouvoir se sacrifier pour lui, elle appréciait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et était prête à le remercier comme il se devait. Certains pourraient dire qu'elle n'était qu'une belle salope, mais elle s'en fichait ...

Grimmjow sentit une main se poser sur son sous vêtement, caressant son sexe à travers le tissus, la faisant gémir pendant leurs baiser et lui-même répondit à son gémissement, continuant de la frôler ainsi avant de laisser ses lèvres retrouver sa poitrine, embrassant sa peau avec insistance, ne torturant pas trop sa poitrine, sachant que sa récente maternité la rendait sensible et douloureuse. Ce serait sûrement incommodant pour lui car il aimait bien prendre sa poitrine entre ses mains pour la caresser, il se concentra plutôt vers le bas de son corps, sa main se glissant dans son boxer pour aller trouver la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Il continua de l'embrasser sur le ventre, ses doigts se montrant de plus en plus insistants ...

Elle fut suffisamment humide pour qu'il laisse un de ses doigts entrer en elle, un autre venant caresser une partie bien plus sensible et elle se cabra sous les assauts de l'homme et finit par s'activer aussi, ses mains coulant jusqu'à l'obi de l'argenté pour le défaire, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à ouvrir le yakuta blanc et glissant ses mains sur son torse pour caresser les points sensibles, il retira ses mains de sur son corps, se relevant pour pouvoir retirer son vêtement et le jetant plus loin avant de se débarrasser de son sous vêtement sous le regard affamé de Grimmjow ... Mon dieu, il était si bien foutu ce gars-là !

Il revint au dessus d'elle sans même lui laissait le temps de se débarrasser de son yakuta noir, l'aidant plutôt à retirer son boxer pour dévoiler son sexe et retournant le taquiner de ses doigts si agiles, sa bouche venant embrasser sa gorge, un second doigt entrant en elle, caressant ses parois internes, essayant de la faire gémir encore et encore et y arrivant parfaitement, appuyant contre le point sensible avec son pouce et elle, elle ne se montra pas pudique pour autant, allant elle aussi toucher ses parties sensibles comme ses boutons de chair sur lesquels ses mains s'attardèrent légèrement, elles descendirent de plus en plus bas pour aller toucher un point bien plus sensible encore allant caressant son sexe ...

Gin était déjà tellement dure et elle, elle se sentit emplie de désir en cet instant. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs langues recommencèrent à se chercher afin de prouver qu'en cet instant, ils étaient tout deux emplis de passion et même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas d'un amour de compte de fée, ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour apprécier cet ultime acte sexuel.

Il ne tint plus et retira ses doigts, se mettant entre ses jambes, attrapant sa cuisse pour la relever et il entra alors qu'elle s'agrippait à son coup il y alla très lentement, prenant soin d'elle comme à chaque fois, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres, la picorant alors qu'elle se laissait submerger par les sensations. Entièrement en elle, il patienta quelques instants, continuant de baiser sa gorge alors qu'elle la lui offrait, rejetant la tête en arrière, ses mains abandonnant la nuque pour aller caresser son torse et venir frôler ses cotes ... Appréciant les muscles du bout de ses doigts ...

Il ne sembla plus pouvoir patienter et débutât son mouvement de hanche, sa verge bougeant en elle, caressant sa chair intérieure, caressant ses parois et les lèvres continuant de couler sur son cou, léchant la partie sensible et elle l'enlaça, ses mains à elle allant frôler le dos musclé. Gin avait toujours était quelqu'un de très délicat, surtout avec elle, il ne l'avait jamais forcé en quoi que se soit ... Aizen avait été son seul amant au début, pendant plusieurs jours ... Et lui, il s'était montré si délicat et si attentif après que le brun fut si dur avec elle, comment n'aurait elle pas put succomber à cet être ? Et là, comment aurait-elle put résister ? C'était impossible et elle se maudit un peu pour sa faiblesse.

L'argenté accéléra le mouvement de hanche, augmentant par la même occasion le plaisir que tout deux éprouvaient en cet instant, c'était toujours aussi bon de faire l'amour avec lui, elle allait regretter, c'était clair ... Mais elle acceptait parfaitement ce choix, le comprenant et puis, elle aussi, fallait peut être qu'elle arrête d'être une obsédée du sexe ... La faute à qui ? Elle frissonna et se cabra sous Gin et tous deux lâchaient de plus en plus de gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sommet ... Et qu'ils jouissent tout deux ...

Essoufflé, il se laissa retomber en partie sur elle, l'attirant contre son corps pour pouvoir l'enlacer avec force, malgré l'entrave du collier et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être, se sentant tout de même bien contre lui ...

- C'est Iro qui va être triste ! Soupira Grimmjow en déposant un baiser contre le torse musclé.

- J'essayerais de lui expliquer ! Assura Gin avec humour, tirant sur son yakuta pour recouvrire sa nudité. Je pense qu'il comprendra ... Et qu'il se doute qu'au final, je ne peux pas trahir Sosuke ... Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner ?

- Crève vite, sale chien !

- Ok ... C'est très rassurant ... Enfin, tu vas devoir faire attention à tes arrières maintenant !

- Ha ouais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que dès que les hommes sauront que tu es célibataire, ils tenteront tous de t'avoir ! Je les vois déjà, s'entretuant en masse ! Quoi qu'en fait, aucun n'osera se dresser face à eux ...

C'était quoi son délire ? Qui voudrait d'elle ? Elle était une Arrancar, après tout, une putain d'Arrancar qui avait faillit provoquer une bagarre pendant un examen super sérieux ... Un examen qu'ils avaient sans doute tous échoués ... Ha, c'était sûrement pas demain qui allait avoir des Arrancars à des postes élevés au sein des Armées de la Cour !

- Allez, dors, je vais aller dans ma chambre maintenant. Décida Gin en se levant, l'abandonnant.

- Si j'apprend que t'as abuser d'Aiko, j'te jure que j'te défonce le cul à coup de pied ! Menaça-t-elle.

Et elle se laissa aller dans son lit pour laisser l'épuisement physique l'emporter dans un sommeil réparateur...

* * *

Byakuya était revenu au manoir accompagné, pour son plus grand damne, du Capitaine Kenpachi ... Le Commandant des Armées ayant décidé de les envoyer tous les deux pour faire un petit rapport rapide à Kurohime et à Shuuhei. Ils ne surent pas comment réagir lorsqu'ils découvrirent les deux jeunes gens installés sur la couverture, endormis comme la petite Blanche. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que le Vice-Capitaine se laisse aller de la sorte et au contraire, c'était tellement surprenant que le noble se demanda si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas assommer ... La seconde d'après, il s'inquiétait pour Grimmjow et ne put s'empêcher de la chercher dans le manoir, Kenpachi sur ses talons ...

Ils regrettèrent tous deux d'avoir était un peu trop curieux, surtout lorsqu'ils entendirent gémir les deux êtres dans la chambre de la bleutée. En redescendant, ils notèrent que les deux jeune gens se réveillaient lentement, Kurohime se frottant les yeux alors que Blanche essayait de monter sur ses genoux et ... Il se figea en fixant le petit bébé qui se tenait sur ses deux pieds, prenant appuis contre les genoux, elle semblait essayer de trouver la meilleure façon pour pouvoir monter sur sa sœur qui ne semblait pas encore tout à fait réveillée ...

Elle tenait sur ses pieds ! ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? S'étonna Shuuhei, attirant l'attention. Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Hé bien ... Je ne vous attendait pas si tôt ...

- Qu'est c'que tu racontes ? Grogna Kenpachi à ses cotés. Vous êtes partis y a plus de deux heures ! Me dites pas que vous avez roupillez jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Roupiller ?

Il paraissait vraiment troublé, se tournant vers l'Arrancar qui semblait indifférente à l'information, regardant les deux Capitaines tour à tour de son regard vert, le noble continuait de fixait la petite Blanche qui abandonna l'idée de monter sur les genoux de sa sœur. Elle était entrain de marcher vers eux ... Elle marchait ... Mais ... C'était impossible ! Elle n'avait pas plus d'une semaine ! Alors ... Cette impression qu'il avait eu en la voyant ... Elle grandissait ... Et évoluait à vue d'œil ...

La petite fillette arriva jusqu'à eux, elle s'agrippa au hakama de Kenpachi qui était le plus proche, tirant dessus pour tenter d'attirer son attention, mais le géant était occupé à se moquer du Vice-Capitaine alors Blanche abandonna le géant, tournant son regard rouge vert Byakuya qui était stupéfait bien malgré lui ... Ne croyant toujours pas en ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Un tout petit bébé ... A peine née qui évolue bien plus rapidement ... Etait ce ça un "hybride" ? Elle lui tendit les mains et il réussit enfin à réagir, se penchant pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hé bien, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! Lâcha la voix moqueuse d'Ichimaru.

Le noble se tourna vers l'argenté qui descendait les marches de l'escalier, le fixant avec amusement ... Il n'arrivait même pas à reprendre contenance et cela sembla surprendre Gin qui perdit son sourire. Blanche agissait le plus normalement du monde, attrapant des mèches de cheveux noirs pour jouer avec, ne se montrant nullement brutale et même au contraire, elle était toujours aussi douce et délicate ... C'était très "mature" comparé aux enfants de son age ... Devait-il faire par de ses impressions ? Il ne savait pas mais ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Blanche ? S'inquiéta l'argenté en s'approchant, perdant toute moquerie.

A l'approche de son père, la fillette cessa son petit jeu et le laissa la prendre, en profitant pour se coller à lui ... Le noble en profita pour reprendre contenance et reprendre son air sérieux et distant que tout le monde lui connaissait, il ne devait rien laisser transparaître, ayant été le seul à noter cet étrange comportement, il se demanda si Gin n'avait pas déjà eux affaires à ce cas, ayant participer à l'éducation de son premier enfant, Iro ... Mais ce n'était pas sûr ...

- Hé bien, elle va très bien, pourquoi cet air si grave ? Demanda septique l'argenté en fixant Byakuya.

- Désolé si je vous ai troublé par mon comportement, je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on puisse faire "ce" genre de chose dans ma demeure. Lâcha-t-il sur un ton sec.

Gin haussa les sourcils, fixant le noble avant de se tourner vers Kenpachi, celui-ci abordait son sourire carnassier le plus beau et dément qu'il pouvait aborder et l'argenté sourit de façon très amusé. Byakuya avait réussit : il devait penser que c'était le fait d'avoir put "surprendre" les ébats qu'il avait eux avec Grimmjow.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de l'entendre gémir de plaisir ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton provoquant.

- J'suis sûr de pouvoir la faire gémir bien plus fort que ça ! Répliqua Kenpachi sur le même ton.

- J'attend de voir ça avec une certaine impatience, je suis curieux de savoir qui va mettre la main sur la belle panthère, maintenant que je ne suis plus dans la course !

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils, lançant un regard froid aux deux hommes.

- Elle n'est pas un trophée ! Fit-il remarquer avec dureté.

- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez ! Répliqua avec amusement Gin. L'homme qui pourra l'avoir pour lui seul sera sans doute l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais ramener Blanche à Grimmjow pour qu'elle la couche et ... Que le meilleur gagne !

* * *

Aiko était assit dans la chambre, installé au bord de la fenêtre, rêvant comme toujours en fixant les cerisiers qui fleurissaient dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki, il trouvait ce spectacle très beau et était heureux de pouvoir le voir ... Et dire qu'il s'en était fallut de peu qu'il ne devienne totalement aveugle, heureusement qu'une mauvaise vue pouvait se soigner avec des lunettes ... Mais peut-être que cela ne durerait pas ... Peut-être qu'il redeviendrait aveugle comme lorsqu'il était petit ?

Pourvu qu'il puisse voir encore ça, même s'il le voyait brouillé ... Pourvu qu'il puisse voir ses pétales s'envoler au vent encore une fois ! L'idée de ne plus assister à ce genre de spectacle lui faisait peur et chaque jour, il savourait le fait d'avoir le droit de distinguer les couleurs, même si sa vue était plus que déplorable, il avait la chance de pouvoir voir ... Quelque chose, même informe ... Il retira d'ailleurs les lunettes de sur son nez, observant le mélange de couleurs qui se faisait alors, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur et même s'il n'y avait plus de forme, il savoura cela parce qu'il savait qu'il avait de la chance ... Beaucoup de ne pas être devenu totalement aveugle ...

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et se tournant, il soupira en se souvenant qu'il ne verrait pas qui c'était sans ses lunettes, alors il les remit et sourit à Ichimaru, ayant presque totalement oublié la scène précédente ... L'ayant oublié après avoir assisté au mélange des couleurs, il était peut-être "simplet" comme le disait Shiro, mais il s'en fichait, pourquoi s'attarder sur un événement qui n'était pas si grave que ça.

- Hé bien, tu devrais penser à aller dormir ! Soupira l'argenté en se rapprochant. L'interrogatoire à été très long cette fois-ci ...

- Mais, y a les pétales qui s'envolent dehors ! Lâcha avec une moue le brun. Regard, c'est beau ! Pourquoi on a pas de cerisier à Las Noches ?

Ichimaru paru surprit par cette interrogation, il finit par s'installer au coté du garçon, fixant lui aussi les pétales qui volaient ici et là et Aiko recommença à les observer, s'accoudant au bord de la fenêtre. Il trouvait cela tellement apaisant, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas mettre un cousin sur le rebord et poser sa tête dessus, comme ça, s'il s'endormait comme il avait tendance à le faire, il ne risquerait pas d'avoir trop mal au cou ... Quoi que ...

- Je crois que Sosuke n'aime pas les cerisiers. Avoua franchement Ichimaru. On en avait planté deux, il y a cent ans, mais Grimmjow dormait tout le temps sur les branches, alors il a fait en sorte de les détruire ...

- Dommage, je crois que ça m'aurait plus de dormir en dessous aussi. Souffla Aiko, l'air rêveur.

- Oui, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus que des arbres morts ...

Le brun soupira, se tournant vers son collègue, l'observant du coin de l'œil ... Se disant que ses yeux ... Aussi étaient d'une très belle couleur ... C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il avait put voir de toute sa vie ...

Son père lui avait permis de sortir, c'était la toute première fois, bien sûr, à ce moment, il se servait de son énergie pour se déplacer, l'utilisant comme un "radar". Cette technique fonctionnait bien et puis, il était tombé sur quelqu'un et là ... Il les avaient vus : deux rubis dans un étrange brouillard blanc ... Et il n'avait plus sut comment se repérer, trop excité à l'idée de pouvoir voir des formes et des couleurs, il ne pouvait pas voir avec les yeux et avec son énergie en même temps, c'est pour cela qu'il était si maladroit, parce qu'il voulait voir avec ses yeux tant qu'il le pouvait encore ...

Son souhait le plus cher était de pouvoir se souvenir à tout jamais du visage de Gin ...

- Je demanderais à ton père s'il ne veut pas planter un cerisier ! Décida l'argenté en se tournant vers lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, il est vraiment temps de te coucher ! On va encore avoir une rude journée demain !


	35. Chapitre 33 : Sauver ou pas

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je risque de partir cette semaine en vacance, normalement, j'ai le net, mais il se pourrait que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire quoi que se soit, j'ai pris de l'avance, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela sera suffisant ! Enfin, j'éspére que ce chapitre vous plaira et que les suivants aussi ... J'éspére sincérement garder mon rythme de publication, donc, je risque de sacrifier YT au profil de SP et Heartessly ...

Merci pour votre lecture !

* * *

Shin s'était levé de bonne heure, pressé d'aller en cour, impatient de pouvoir enfin trouver son zanpakuto. Savoir qu'il avait un vrai pouvoir et qu'en plus, certaines personnes veuillent l'aider avec quelque chose de très agréable. Le pouvoir d'Hitsugaya l'avait réconforté et il n'avait plus l'impression d'être si inutile que ça, maintenant, peut-être même qu'il pouvait être très utile ... Alors, il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre la main sur son sabre, tellement qu'il avait accepté le rendez vous du bleuté qui lui avait proposé de s'entraîner plus longuement ... Fallait dire qu'il se cachait bien son pouvoir ...

Se faisant un rapide petit déjeuner, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, laissant un petit mot pour être sûr qu'on ne s'inquiéterait pas pour lui, il sortit ensuite du manoir, saluant les employés surpris de le voir si matinal et il voulut s'élancer dans la ruelle, mais fut sur le point de faire demi tour lorsqu'il nota la présence de Shiro dans la ruelle. Se figeant, il hésita une seconde de trop car l'argenté l'avait vu ... Il fit demi tour, mais Shiro ne semblait pas prêt à l'abandonner pour le moment vu qu'il réapparut devant lui ... Arg ! Les Shinigami et leur maudite technique de déplacement instantané ! Un nouvelle fois, Shin tourna les talons et une nouvelle fois, Shiro se retrouva devant lui, mais lassé de son petit jeu, l'argenté l'agrippa au bras, lui lançant un regard froid.

- On va jouer au chat encore longtemps ? Lâcha-t-il mécontent.

- Shiro, j'ai rendez vous avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya à l'Académie ! Avoua franchement le bleuté, essayant de se dégagé. J'ai vraiment pas le temps.

- Attend, je vais t'y emmener, comme ça, tu pourras me donner quelques secondes de ton précieux temps !

Le jeune homme avait l'air vraiment très irrité, il n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre Shin sur son épaule, n'écoutant pas même les protestations du bleuté qui se débattit un peu au début avant de se laisser faire, se rendant compte que, depuis qu'il avait son sabre, Shiro était devenu extrêmement fort ... Et sa puissance augmentait de jour en jour en plus ! Il était comme son père ! Enfin, Shin abandonna l'idée de tenter de se détacher de l'emprise. Ils arrivèrent à l'Académie en quelques secondes et il fut reposé à terre, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il essaya cependant de se soustraire ... Essaya, hein ... Shiro ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le lâcher et au contraire ...

Il fut tiré et plaqué contre le mur, l'argenté le bloquant totalement en le maintenant aux épaules et son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Shin paniqua bien malgré lui, essayant de le maintenir aussi éloigné de lui que possible. En tout cas, Shiro avait une bonne prise sur lui et savoir qu'il ne pourrait rien faire alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils avaient été du même niveau ... A moins que ... Mince alors, il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'essayer d'analyser plus que cela les capacités de l'argenté ... Peut-être avait-il toujours était plus fort ? Enfin, là n'était pas la question ! Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir parler avec lui et ...

- Shin, quand est-ce qu'on pourra se parler ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton irrité.

- J'suis très occupé ... Tenta le bleuté.

- Je te demande pas la lune ! J'te demande juste quelques secondes ! Plus on attendra et plus dur ça deviendra !

- Ouais, mais à quoi ça sert de parler ? Tu veux qu'on s'dise quoi ? C'est pas assez gênant pour toi ?

- Je veux assumer ce que je t'ai fait, j'veux qu'on puisse se regarder en face sans rougir et ...

- Facile à dire pour toi, je t'ai même pas vu alors que moi, j'étais dans une putain de position et ... Non, laisses-moi tranquille, laisse moi le temps de digérer ! Et puis, tu peux pas assumer un truc dont t'es pas responsable ! On était drogué et ...

Il fut interrompu ... Et écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre comment. Shin mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que c'était les lèvres de l'argenté qui s'était scellées au sienne, l'interrompant et qu'une telle chose puisse arriver était tellement improbable que son cerveau avait du mal à accepter, mais c'était ça : il était entrain de l'embrasser ! Et comment devait-il réagir ? ...

Shin finit par reprendre vie lorsqu'il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres, il se débattit en lâchant un petit gémissement de supplication et Shiro s'écarta enfin, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur ses bras, elle se fit même plus forte, comme si l'argenté avait peur de le voir s'enfuir encore une fois, et il n'avait pas si tord que ça ... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il pouvait pas agir normalement, comme tout le monde ? Et le laisser tranquille, juste le temps qu'ils oublient ... Genre ... Cents ou deux cents ans quoi ! Il pouvait pas le regarder en face après ce qu'ils aveint vécus ...

- Shin, laisses-moi t'aimer ... Supplia le décoloré contre sa gorge.

- Laisses-moi tranquille ... Répliqua le bleuté.

Les mains se resserrèrent encore, faisant même grimacer Shin et son vis-à-vis et il sembla perdre patience. Il se mit en mouvement, entraînant son compagnon dans le couloir et ouvrit une des portes, l'entraînant malgré les protestations du bleuté qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur et il semblait bien que c'était fondé ! Shiro le força à s'installer sur un des bureaux et commença à l'embrasser dans la gorge, tirant sur les pans de l'uniforme pour dévoiler un peu plus son torse.

- Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Paniqua le bleuté, essayant de le repousser.

- Est ce que tu vas accepter de me parler ? Répliqua l'argenté en levant le regard vers lui. Si tu n'acceptes pas qu'on mette les choses à plat, je prend ce que je veux !

- D'accord ! Ok ! On s'parlera après les cours ! S'il te plait ... J'dois pas être en retard ...

Shiro se fit dès lors moins pressant, se contentant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Shin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait entreprenant à ce point avec lui, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on acceptait de s'arrêter parce qu'il le demandait ... L'argenté l'observa quelques secondes, avant de le délaisser pour quitter la pièce, laissant le bleuté un peu incertain ...

Il n'était pas habitué à des relations "délicates" et "douces", alors ... D'après son propre critère, Shiro était un des hommes les plus tendre avec lui et ça, c'était troublant vu qu'il était sensé être le plus âgée et devait savoir être le plus ... Sûr de lui ... Et c'était tout le contraire qui se réalisait ! Putain de merde, il était où le gars qui n'avait pas de pudeur et qui draguait tout ce qui lui plaisait ? Il semblait bien qu'il était entrain d'être terrassé par un de ses camarades de classe ! Franchement, fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite ... Et de préférence, avant ce soir ... Sinon, il risquait bien de perdre tout ses moyens devant son ami !

* * *

Kisuke était assit sur une des chaises, observant une nouvelle fois le dossier que lui avait confié Orihime sur l'Arrancar, ils étaient dans la chambre avec Kyoraku et ainsi que la belle rousse, il y avait aussi Kotetsu et Nell, toutes trois vérifiant ensembles les états des deux "hôtes" qui dormaient encore, aidés par des anesthésiants. Le dossier était celui de la femme et indiquait toutes les blessures qu'avait dut soigner la Capitaine. C'était incroyable, il avait fallut qu'Aizen augmente sa pression à un point inimaginable pour arriver à ce résultat, où bien elle avait cessé de se protéger et avait diminué son énergie pour disparaître ... La rendant vulnérable à une énergie plus puissante.

Orihime annonça qu'ils pourraient interroger le garçon, déclarant que l'état d'Angélica l'inquiétait et qu'elle préférait encore la maintenir endormie, mais cela suffirait amplement à tous les hommes qui attendaient et elle lui donna l'intraveineuse qui le réveillerait avant de quitter la chambre, demandant tout de même à ce qu'ils restent calmes.

Evidements, ils étaient plutôt nombreux et cela pouvait se comprendre : les membres de la Septième Division et de la Neuvième Division pour avoir les dernières informations ... Kurotsuchi là pour étudier le cas et Hirako là pour interroger avec Kyoraku et Kisuke le jeune Arrancar qui ouvrait peu à peu les yeux. Il les observa de son unique œil, paraissant un peu troublé et sembla s'extraire de la brume dans laquelle il était actuellement.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Vous êtes à la Soul Society, restez couché ! Ordonna Kyoraku en forçant l'Arrancar à se recoucher. Vous allez avoir des vertiges et quelques difficultés à marché à cause des nouvelles entraves de notre ami Kurotsuchi.

- Kuro quoi ?

- Savez-vous qui nous sommes ? Demanda Kisuke en abandonnant le dossier médical sur la table.

Il se leva pour se rapprocher du lit et nota que le regard du jeune homme se poser sur tous les visages, il ne semblait pas tilter, mais son regard se haussa lorsqu'il se posa sur leurs vêtements ... Il n'était clairement pas renseigné sur eux, c'était évidement, à moins que ce ne soit de la comédie ?

- Vous êtes des Capitaines et des Vices Capitaines. Lâcha-t-il inutilement. Vous venez sans doute ... M'interroger ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Souffla Shinji en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez franchis un gargantua pour venir dans notre monde et vous étiez, semble-t-il, pourchasser par des Arrancars, pouvez vous nous expliquez qui s'étaient et pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

- Ha, oui, je me souviens ... C'était des hommes de Las Noches et ... Et ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement, il resta sans bouger quelques instants et se découvra, essayant de descendre de son lit, il faillit s'écrouler à terre, heureusement pour lui, Kyoraku était juste à coté de lui et l'intercepta, l'aidant à rester sur ses pieds avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le lit, il semblait pris de violents vertiges et le blond jeta un regard froid à Mayuri, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il avait "modifié" le collier.

- Restez assis ! Ordonna le Commandant en chef. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Si vous vous inquiétez pour votre amie, elle est dans le lit.

- Hein ? Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers la direction indiquée. Non, si elle va bien, je le sais ... Mais, c'est Reï ! Il est toujours là bas ! Il faut que j'aille le chercher !

- Reï ? Répéta Kisuke en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est ce ?

- C'est notre petit frère, il s'est caché ! J'dois aller le chercher ! Il doit ...

Cette fois, il fut prit de nausée et hoqueta alors que Kisuke et Kyoraku joignirent leurs force pour faire se recoucher l'Arrancar, s'interrogant rapidement du regard.

Le blond avait fait part de ses craintes à son supérieur : pour lui, il était fort probable qu'Aizen essayait de neutraliser toute menace pouvant existait dans son propre monde, les Arrancars de Génération "Zéro" étaient de cette espèce, chacun étant extrêmement puissant, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'obéissaient que rarement aux ordres du brun, la plupart ayant rejoint la Soul Society, c'était une preuve qu'ils étaient bien moins dociles et intéressants que ceux qu'il créait ...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est en danger ? Interrogea Kyoraku.

- Aizen a essayé de nous tuer et s'il le tue, il nous tue ... Avoua franchement l'Arrancar. Il est devenu fou ... Il tue tous ceux qui ne le suivent pas ... Et nous ne voulions pas le suivre ... Nous ...

Il se tue, semblant éprouvé par le fait de répondre aux questions, son regard se posa sur son amie et il soupira ...

S'il tuait Reï ... Il les tuait tous ? ... Lilinette lui avait déjà dit que des êtres nées d'une même âme étaient dépendants les unes des autres, si elle mourrait, Stark mourrait aussi et vice versa ... Quel était la limite de "fragmentation" d'une âme ? Il semblait que la limite n'était pas à deux ... Mais, trois ? Est-ce que plus, c'était possible ? Le fait de séparer l'âme en deux morceaux était déjà un acte hors normes, alors ... Trois ? ...

- Vous êtes trois fragments pour cet âme ? Demanda-t-il au jeune Arrancar qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Je vois, nous allons nous occuper de retrouver votre ami, mais en attendant, il faut que vous répondiez à nos questions : Aizen est entrain de tuer tous les Génération "Zéro", c'est ça ?

- C'est pire : il extermine aussi les Arrancars des deux premières générations qu'il a conçut lui-même, il les considère tous comme des échecs ... Il fait un "grand nettoyage", comme il dirait !

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Râla nerveusement Hirako. C'est lui qui les à crée, la plupart lui sont fidèles ...

- Trop de ses êtres l'ont trahit ... Expliqua le jeune homme. Il parait qu'Hallibel, Stark et même Yammy l'aurait trahit ... Tout cela l'a forcé à exterminer tous les autres ...

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que les Arrancars participent à cet interrogatoire. Commenta Abarai. Ils sont en partie responsable de ce massacre et ...

- Pas un mot ne doit arriver jusqu'à eux ! Décida Kyoraku avant de reporter son attention sur l'Arrancar. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il réserve à ceux qui l'on trahit, leurs têtes est sûrement mises à prix, non ? Le savez-vous ?

Mince alors, si c'était le cas, leurs alliés ne pourraient pas les aider, s'ils devenaient des cibles prioritaires alors tous leurs ennemis tenteront sans doute de les détruire eux plutôt qu'un capitaine ... C'était très mauvais tout cela !

- Vous rigolez ? Lâcha ironiquement le jeune homme en souriant étrangement. Aizen a bien mis une prime sur leurs têtes, mais il les veut vivants pour s'occuper lui même de leurs cas ! Je leurs conseille pas de croiser de nouveau son chemin ! D'après les rumeurs au Hueco Mundo, la plupart auront un destin pire que la mort ! Reï, il faut aller le chercher ... Je ...

- On va s'en occupé ! Décida Abarai en s'avançant. Dites moi où il est, j'vais aller le chercher et vous l'apporter, ne vous inquiétez pas !

L'Arrancar leurs jeta un rapide coup d'œil, hésitant sans doute, il finit par fermer les yeux, se concentrant sans doute pour tenter de créer le lien, malheureusement, il y avait deux monde entre eux et en plus l'entrave ... Même si Stark et Lilinette avait prouvé pouvoir entrer en contact, malgré les entraves, l'éloignement était tel que Kisuke savait parfaitement que ça ne marcherait pas. Le blond leva son regard vers son supérieur qui semblait comprendre. Ce n'était pas évident de faire un choix avec si peu d'informations ...

- Il faudra l'emmener avec vous, Abarai. Annonça Kyoraku. Vu que le temps presse, on va préparer une mission de sauvetage rapidement ... Aller chercher le Capitaine Kurosaki et ...

- Je vais aller avec eux. Décida Muguruma pour la plus grande surprise de toute le monde. Il faut des pros pour aller sans crainte au Hueco Mundo, de toute façon, mon Vice Capitaine se débrouille très bien sans moi.

C'était décidé, semble-t-il ...Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire de mieux pour le moment.

* * *

Ichigo avait été convoqué à la Quatrième Division où on l'attendait pour une mission de sauvetage, on lui avait aussi conseillé de ne rien dire aux Arrancars alliés et après un rapide briefing, il comprit sans mal la raison qui poussait ses supérieurs à dissimuler les informations aux Arrancars. L'idée qu'ils se sentent responsable du génocide qui avait lieux au Hueco Mundo, ils ne pouvaient que se le reprocher et il était hors de questions qu'ils se sentent mal alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été intégrés dans les Armée de la Cour ...

Le rouquin fut cependant étonné d'apprendre que Muguruma s'était porté volontaire pour aller en aide à une de ses créatures à qui il reprochait souvent la mort de tous leurs amis Vizards. Shuuhei ne semblait pas paniqué à l'idée d'avoir la division quelques heures, habitué à s'en charger souvent. Il aurait sans doute eut le poste de Capitaine depuis longtemps si Kensei n'était pas revenu. Mashiro râla un peu, mais laissa faire et Orihime lui souhaita bonne chance, bien sûr, il demanda quelques secondes s'il devait emmener Rukia avec lui et voyant que Renji emmené Yamada, il la laissa ici : un seul soigneur, c'était suffisant !

- On part et on revient, rien de bien compliqué ! Lâcha avec un large sourire Kensei.

Oui, rien de plus compliqué. Ils avaient décidés de faire "confiance" à Zéro, mais pas parce qu'ils le considéraient comme un allié, simplement par ce qu'Angélica restait à la Soul Society en attendant qu'ils reviennent tous avec Reï, en espérant mettre la main sur lui en premier, bien évidement ! Ils craignaient toujours d'arriver trop tard et c'est peut être pourquoi ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps et suivirent l'Arrancars ...

Bien sûr, Hanatarou avait du mal à suivre, et pendant un instant, Ichigo se demanda s'il n'allait pas demander à Abarai de renvoyer son Vice-Capitaine à la Soul Society, mais il était très fort en détection d'énergie, il pourrait sans doute prévenir toute attaques et localiser le fragment d'âme de Zéro et Angélica.

- C'est bon, personne ne l'a trouvé ... Annonça l'Arrancar en pointant une direction. C'est par là bas !

- Attends deux secondes ! Lâcha Ichigo en se tournant vers Hanatarou. Tu sens quelque chose ?

Hanatarou tenta sans doute de se concentrer, il resta immobile quelques secondes et finit par se tourner vers eux, l'air un peu septique.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne là bas, vu que c'est la même marque que Zéro, je pense que c'est Reï ... Exposa-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ...

- Quoi ? Râla Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. Si y a que la "cible", pourquoi on s'casse la tête ! On y va et on repart directement a la Soul Society.

- Capitaine Muguruma, je l'ai dis "Il n'y a qu'une personne" ! Ce n'est clairement pas normal ... Habituellement, il y a des petites créatures qui se baladent ici et là, mais ... Là, y a rien d'autre ... J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive trop tard et que c'est un piège ...

- Tu veux dire que c'es déjà trop tard ? S'inquiéta Zéro.

- Aizen vous tend sans doute un piège pour mettre la main sur vous. Lâcha mécontent Kensei. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Si ça se trouve, y a sûrement le Céro et ... Peut-être la Tiercera, non ? Après tout, si vous êtes plus fort que l'était Stark ...

- Kensei, on y va tous les deux et Abarai reste ici en cas de pépins, avec Hanatarou, bien sûr. Proposa Ichigo. On le prend et on se casse tout de suite pour éviter toute confrontation ?

- Ouais, ça me va ! Ha, Zéro, prévient ton fragment qu'on arrive et qu'on attend pas !

L'Arrancar ferma les yeux et après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit, mais parut bien triste en se tournant vers Ichigo.

- Il est inquiet ... Avoua-t-il franchement.

- Dit lui que même si on est des shinigamis, on lui fera rien, qu'il se contente de ...

- Il est inquiet pour vous, pas pour lui ! Le coupa l'Arrancar. Il l'a bien comprit qu'il était un appât et il a peur pour les gens qui viendront le chercher ...

Haussant les sourcils, Ichigo interrogea du regard Kensei qui haussa les épaules avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. C'était tout de même étrange qu'un Arrancar puisse s'inquiéter pour eux alors qu'ils ne les connaissait même pas, qu'il ne les avait même jamais vus, mais qu'importe, ils avaient décidés de le sauver alors ils le sauveraient. Les deux Capitaines utilisèrent le shunpo pour atteindre la petite pression d'énergie qui s'était dévoilée et ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre l'être ...

Reï avait l'apparence d'un tout petit enfant, aussi petit que Nell à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré, il était vraiment très petit ... Ce qui surprit les deux Capitaines. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, son œil droit avait la même forme étrange que celui de son frère et il n'était vêtus que d'une vulgaire cape et il avait une moue adorable de petit garçon pris en faute ...

- Vous n'auriez pas dut venir ! Lâcha le petit Arrancar, son visage s'attristant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, aller, vient par là, on repart à la Soul Society ! Lui assura le rouquin en s'approchant de lui.

Le petit garçon Arrancar secoua négativement la tête.

- On ne repart pas, je suis désolé, pardonnez leurs ... Ils n'avaient pas le choix ...

Qu'est ce que ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les paroles du petit enfant. Se tournant vers Kensei, il voulut lui hurler de fuir, mais il eu un hoquet en réalisant que c'était déjà trop tard : le Céro avait couper toute retraite et, bientôt, il fut rejoint par la quasi totalité des Espadas ...

- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'avouer nos plans à l'ennemi, Reï. Siffla une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

Aizen Sosuke était aux cotés de Reï, mais le petit Arrancar ne semblait pas se soucier de l'homme, gardant son air désolé, il finit par baisser le visage ... Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo avait sans doute dut menacer les deux autres de tuer Reï si jamais ils n'obéissaient pas ...

Posant sa main sur le manche de son zanpakuto, il essaya d'évaluer la différence qui était bien trop grande ... Aizen, le Céro, les nouveaux Tiercera et Cuarta ainsi que la Quinta ... Kensei et lui n'avaient aucune chance de s'en tirer vivant, mais ils pouvaient peut être en emporter un ou deux avec eux dans la mort et ...

- Ichigo, qu'est c'qui t'arrive ? Lâcha le décoloré en grognant.

Qu'est ce qui ... Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, il constata que l'homme semblait très inquiet ... Et le rouquin réalisa que le brun ne prenait aucun risque : il utilisait sa faculté spécial sur le Vizard pour qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, Ichigo n'ayant jamais participé à la libération du zanpakuto, il n'était pas prisonnier de l'illusion ... Alors ... Renji et Hanatarou aussi devaient être sous l'emprise ... C'était sans doute pour cela qu'Hanatarou n'avait rien vu et lui, il avait toujours fait confiance en la faculté de son ami ... Quel idiot il avait été !

- Mon ami, vous ferriez mieux de vous rendre tout les deux ... Annonça, amusé, le brun. Si vous mourrez, vous ne pourrez pas protéger votre fils lorsque j'aurais enfin remis la main dessus ...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'écria Ichigo, en grimaçant de rage.

- Angélica est chargé de me ramener mes deux jouets ... Avoua franchement Aizen. Alors, vous rendez vous sans faire d'histoire ou dois je prendre le risque de vous détruire tous ?

* * *

- C'est bizarre ça, ils reviennent pas aussi vite que je l'aurais crut. Avoua Renji à voie haute.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Avoua franchement Hanatarou. Est-ce qu'on doit intervenir ?

Le cramoisie hésita quelques secondes, c'était quand même risqué d'y aller, surtout avec Hanatarou, non pas qu'il doutait de ses compétences, mais il savait déjà qu'il serait inutile au combat, plus spécialisé dans les soins que l'art du combat ! En plus, si le Vice Capitaine était blessé, Renji allait se faire tuer par Yachiru, à coup sûr ! Cette pensée le fit sourire bien malgré lui et il se décida.

- Tu vas retourner à la Soul Society avec l'Arrancar et demander des renforts. Je vais aller voir ce qui cloche avec Ichigo et Muguruma ...

- D'acc ...

Quelque chose interrompit le Vice Capitaine dans sa phrase, surpris, Renji se tourna vers lui et sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il constata qu'une lame sortait de son ventre, Hanatarou paraissait aussi surpris et choqué que son Capitaine. La lame se retira et Hanatarou menaça de s'effondrer, le cramoisie le rattrapa bien avant qu'il ne touche le sol ...

- Hanatarou ! Souffla-t-il en frémissant.

- Capitaine, attention ... Répondit-il difficilement.

Relevant le visage, il découvrit l'agresseur du Vice Capitaine ... C'était Clarice, l'Octavo et à coté d'elle, il y avait le Sexta et le Septima, tous ayant dégainés leurs épées. Trop nombreux, même pour lui ...

- Pourquoi tu l'as transpercé, il était mignon ! Commenta Andrew en grognant.

- C'était qu'un Vice Capitaine ! Répliqua Clarice avec un large sourire. Ils sont inutiles ...

* * *

Angélica était seule dans sa chambre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, l'énergie de ses deux autres fragments lui ayant été rendue, elle n'eut aucun mal à retirer le collier insignifiant qui n'avait pas d'effet sur elle et les raisons en était simple : elle n'était pas unique, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle tant que tous les trois, ils ne portaient pas cette étrange entrave ! Elle s'assit au bord du lit, souriant en repensant à la petite comédie de Zéro et finit par se lever, ne se souciant nullement de la petite tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait alors, fermant les yeux pour chercher sa cible ...

Le Seigneur Aizen lui avait dit qu'elle les trouverait facilement, l'un des deux étant à moitié Hollow et l'autre l'étant aussi ... Il lui avait aussi dit qu'ils seraient sûrement proche l'un de l'autre à cette heure-ci, vu qu'ils étaient sensé être à l'Académie des Shinigami ...

N'était ce pas ironique ? Deux êtres issus des Hollow à l'Académie des Shinigami ... Il y en avait qui avaient d'étranges êtres vivants sur les mondes, non ... Elle les repéra sans mal, mais haussa les sourcils ... Il y avait un Arrancar qu'elle avait déjà rencontré : Lilinette ... Et puis ... Cet étrange être qui semblait l'accompagner tout le temps ... Un hybride bien plus étrange que le demi-Hollow ... En tout cas, c'était quelque chose de puissant, elle ne devrait pas s'attarder ... Quand à sa seconde cible ... C'était quand même étrange ... Etait ce réellement un Arrancar ? Il y avait de cela, mais ... C'était plus un Shinigami qu'autre chose ...

Enfin, là n'était pas la question, on lui avait dit de tenter la capture de ses deux êtres, alors elle tenterait de les avoir avant de repartir au Hueco Mundo ...

Elle s'en voulait quand même de devoir faire cela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Aizen les tenait tous les trois ... Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de lui obéir en espérant qu'il les laisserait tranquille ensuite, mais il y avait peu de chance que ce fut le cas ! Il garderait sans doute Reï proche de lui afin de les garder à portée de mains et vu qu'ils allaient se dénigrer auprès de la Soul Society, ils ne pourraient plus trouver refuge nul part ...

Ha, décidément, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo pouvait pensé à tout ... Jusqu'à ce point ...

Trouver les cibles ... Et les apporter à Aizen ... C'était sa mission et elle était bien forcée de l'accepter maintenant !


	36. Chapitre 34 : Seikamon

Toshiro et Shin étaient toujours dans le monde intérieur et le Capitaine essayait encore d'aider l'apprentis shinigami a trouver son pouvoir, mais ce dernier éprouvait quelques difficultés à le trouver, et pour cause, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et Hyorinmaru et le petit capitaine avait beau chercher une présence autre qu'eux dans son monde, il ne trouvait pas d'autre intrus ... Alors où se cachait le pouvoir de Shin ? C'était ça la question ... Son propre pouvoir avait du mal à expliquer le phénomène et en venait à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas encore se montrer et si c'était ça, comment faire pour que le bleuté puisse le trouver ?

- Un jour, j'ai été en danger dans le monde de Shiro. Avoua franchement l'apprenti shinigami. J'suis tombé et ... Quelque chose m'a saisit, c'était peut être mon pouvoir ?

- C'était clairement lui ! Avoua Hyorinmaru. Je crois que j'ai compris, il s'est matérialisé alors que tu ne connaissait pas son nom et, de ce fait, il s'est affaibli ...

- Je ne comprend pas ... Avoua le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'un pouvoir ne pouvait pas agir tant que son propriétaire ne connaissait pas son nom ...

- C'est le cas, ils ne peuvent pas agir : ils ne possèdent pas de source d'énergie et ne l'obtiennent que lorsqu'ils sont liée à leurs maîtres, chacun se servant de l'autre ... Mais ton pouvoir a utilisé sa propre force pour te sauver ... C'est un cas très rare ... Les pouvoirs savent qu'en agissant de la sorte, ils peuvent se détruire eux-mêmes ...

- Et s'il s'était détruit ? Demanda Toshiro.

- Je le saurais, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste qu'il n'a plus la force d'entrer en contact avec toi, mais si ce que tu as dit est vrai concernant ton sauvetage, alors cela veut dire qu'il est juste sous nos yeux ...

Shin haussa les sourcils, se tournant vers le Capitaine qui haussa les épaules et Hyorinmaru s'avança vers le bleuté. Sans prévenir, il attrapa les pans de son kimono pour l'ouvrir, dévoilant son torse sans la moindre pudeur ... Et depuis quand il agissait de la sorte celui-là ?

- HYORINMARU ! Hurla Toshiro. Ca va pas la tête de faire un truc pareil !

- Regarde plutôt ça ! Répliqua le Pouvoir en pointant le torse. Ne fais pas ton timide, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de nu !

- Ha ? Lâcha Shin a priori intéressé.

- Je vois pas trop le rapport ... Répliqua sèchement le Capitaine, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

Il se rapprocha alors du bleuté et haussa les sourcils en voyant les étranges marques noires qui apparaissaient sur le corps de Shin, des marques qui semblaient se mouvoir sur le corps et cette découverte sembla autant surprendre le Capitaine que l'apprenti shinigami. Le pouvoir était donc proche du bleuté, mais pas au point de se faire ressentir ? Par curiosité, Toshiro frôla la marque et constata que la marque était accrochée à son porteur ...

- Il doit essayer de reprendre des forces grâce à Shin. Commenta Hyorinmaru.

- Chouette, j'ai une sangsue géante collée au torse ! Lâcha le bleuté en se frottant la nuque.

- Ce n'est pas ça, il ne prend que ce que tu produis et qui s'échappe de ton corps ... Rien de plus ... Il va mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir entrer en contact avec toi.

- Comment je peux faire pour qu'il se rétablisse plus vite ?

Hé bien, il ne doutait de rien ce mec ! Toshiro releva son visage, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Shin qui l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire carnassier digne de sa mère n'apparaisse sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ça t'as plus c'que t'as vu ? Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

- Pour l'aider à se rétablir, la meilleure façon serait que tu relâches encore plus d'énergie ! Avoua le Pouvoir du Capitaine qui faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase. Ici, tu n'y arriveras pas, il faudra que tu le fasse dehors ! Puisque l'on sait ça, vous devriez retourner là bas et ... Travailler sur l'énergie ... Spirituelle !

Hyorinmaru jeta un regard septique a Toshiro qui se sentit profondément insulté ! Hé, Shin était un gamin ! Enfin, ok, il avait juste une trentaine d'années de moins, mais bon, c'était quand même un gamin et un garçon ! En plus, c'était un coureur de caleçon et ça, il en voulait plus le Capitaine glacé ... Si encore, ça pouvait déboucher sur une relation stable ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, alors qu'il arrête avec ses regards plein de sous-entendus ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il continuait à le regarder ...

Soupirant, il se détourna de son Pouvoir pour fixer Shin ... Qui en rajoutait une couche en plus ! Son regard brillait de malice et il semblait parfaitement avoir comprit le sous-entendu fait par Hyorinmaru ... Evidement, un pervers pareil ! Normal qu'il puisse comprendre chaque remarque salace, il devait aussi en entendre là où y en avait pas ! Grognant bien malgré lui, il soupirant en se disant qu'avec ses deux-là, il risquait pas d'avoir un mal de tête monstrueux s'ils décidaient de rester ici !

- On va sortir ! Décida-t-il.

- Ho, on profite même pas un peu de ce monde ? Soupira Shin, sautant sur la perche qu'avez inconsciemment tendu Toshiro. Avec Hyorinmaru, on aurait put se faire un truc à trois mémorable !

- Fais le sortir d'ici ! Lâcha bruyamment le Pouvoir en l'agrippant. Tout de suite !

* * *

Il se passa quelque chose d'étonnant pendant le cour de méditation, en effet, Shiro rêvassait un peu en surveillant du coin de l'œil Shin et, à un moment donné, le bleuté était sorti de la méditation et avait rejeté la tête en arrière, faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe qui se demanda sans doute s'il n'avait pas péter un câble. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya finit par se lever, les joues rouges, et disparut, ne supportant sans doute pas les rires du plus jeune. C'était à se demander ce qui c'était passé dans le monde intérieur, en tout cas, cela avait l'air marrant !

Après quelques minutes, le bleuté s'était calmé et la fin du cour de méditation arriva. Le prochain cour devait être l'ouverture des portails, un cour auquel Kurohime, Iro et Lilinette ne participeraient toujours pas : c'était pour pouvoir créer des Dangaï, des Seikamon et ces trois-là sachant les créer, là aussi ils n'avaient pas besoin de participer, ils avaient quartiers libres et avaient le droit de s'entraîner, mais sûrement flemmardaient-ils dans un coin de l'Académie ... Sûrement sur le toit, en réalité ...

Le cour débuta, par la théorie, bien évidement, et Shiro se sentait blasé, sachant pertinemment que cette partie lui était totalement inutile, mais il avait envie d'être là, pour être sûr que Shin ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir et qu'ils puissent enfin avoir une conversation et puis ... Oui, il fallait l'admettre : il ne se lassait pas de l'observer encore et encore, appréciant les contours de son visage, appréciant son sourire et son regard hypnotisant sans parler de son corps qui recommençait peu à peu à l'obséder. Le décoloré ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : pouvoir se faire pardonner par Shin ...

- Ho, elle est mignonne ! S'exclama une voix féminine dans la classe.

Haussant les sourcils, Shiro regarda la jeune fille qui gloussait en montrant quelque chose à une de ses amies et, intrigué, l'argenté suivit le doigt, il constata qu'ils avaient un étudiant supplémentaire ... Non, plutôt une ... Et elle n'était assurément pas inscrite celle-ci ! Elle était bien trop petite ! Ce n'était qu'une petite fillette aux cheveux ondulés qui tentait de jouer à la petite espionne, malheureusement, ses cheveux étaient très voyants, d'une couleur bleu électrique. Elle portait un étrange draps sur elle, un draps mis à la va-vite et ... Une autre chose surprit Shiro : ses yeux rubis ...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Soupira le prof agacé par l'interruption.

- Blanche ? Lâcha Shin, vraiment très surpris, confirmant les pensées de l'argenté.

Elle lui ressemblait énormément et, en fait, cette ressemblance était si grande que l'erreur n'était pas possible : c'était Blanche ? Mais, elle avait l'apparence d'un enfant de trois ans ! Etait-ce ça être un hybride ? Avoir une croissance plus que multipliée ? Bordel de merde, si elle pouvait avoir cette taille en quelques jours, dans combien de temps serait-elle adulte ? Non, allons donc, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ... Elle ne pouvait pas être Blanche ...

La petite fillette, prise en faute, les regarda tour à tour et sourit ... Un sourire que Shiro avait déjà vu un bon nombre de fois sur le visage d'Iro ou même d'Ichimaru ... Mais, c'était pas possible ! Elle leur tira la langue et s'enfuit. Shin n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se lever pour poursuivre l'étrange espionne, mais Shiro n'aimait pas du tout cela, il fit de même, trouvant même que la réaction de son ami était un peu exagérée ! Courir après une fillette ... Sans savoir si c'était sa sœur où non ... Certes, ce n'était qu'une toute petite fillette, mais ... Depuis un moment, l'argenté avait une mauvaise impression et il avait peur pour le bleuté ...

En sortant dans le couloir, il vit Shin qui avait rattrapé le petite bleutée et la prenait dans ses bras, elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre, mais ... Tout les deux ... Ils avaient franchis un Seikamon et se trouvait dans le Dangaï ! Son ami ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte, c'était ça le pire, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il parut surprit en observant la porte.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Hurla Shiro en s'approchant de la porte. Ressorts de là ! Dépêches toi !

- Non, toi viens ! Lâcha la fillette. Vite, dépêches toi !

- C'est dangereux là dedans ! Dépêchez vous de sortir de là, tout de suite.

Les yeux du bleuté s'écartèrent brutalement.

- Shiro, derrière toi ! Hurla le bleuté qui se précipita sur la porte.

Mais celle-ci se referma devant le nez du décoloré qui restait incertain alors que le Seikamon disparaissait totalement, le faisant frémir de terreur. Il avait conscience que son ami ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir ce genre de porte, il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille le chercher et alors que certaines voix, attirées par le brouhaha qu'il avait fait, s'exclamaient, il essayait de se concentrer pour ouvrir un passage vers le Dangaï, mais rien n'y fit ...

Quelque chose ... Il y avait quelque chose derrière lui et ce n'était bon, se retournant, il eut juste le temps de constater que c'était une arrancar avant qu'il ne sente une violente douleur au ventre, se pliant en deux, il sentit le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche et se sentit totalement assommer par le coup porté. L'être le souleva pour le déposer sur son épaule et il ne protesta même pas, trop abasourdit par cette violente attaque.

- On dirait bien qu'il a fuit. Souffla l'Arrancar en soupirant. Dommage, j'y étais presque ...

Il avait du mal à suivre ce qui ce passait autour de lui, il savait que des personnes puissants étaient apparus, mais sa semi inconscience l'empêchait de reconnaître les personnes, mais il ressentit parfaitement le changement d'air lorsqu'ils franchirent un gargantua ... Non, il allait pas retourner dans cet enfer ? Il semblait bien que si et, son seul réconfort était que cette fois, Shin ne semblait pas être obligé de faire ce voyage.

* * *

C'était la merde grave, y avait pas pire situation ... Quoi que, s'ils laissaient mourir Yamada, ils risquaient d'y avoir pire ... Kensei s'en voulut de faire de l'humour dans son esprit, le pauvre Vice-Capitaine se vidait peu à peu de son sang sur le sol et les trois Capitaines ne pouvaient que le regarder sans intervenir, la plupart des Espada étaient dans la pièce et aucun ne semblait vouloir faire quoi que se soit, ne les laissant pas même intervenir eux ! Putain de merde ... Juste stopper l'hémorragie, rien de plus, c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient !

Bon, aller, fallait qu'il essaye d'évaluer leurs situation ... Soufflant un coup, Kensei jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui l'entouraient. Aizen n'avait pas mis longtemps à remplacer ses Espadas manquants, il ne manquait qu'un Primera et une Secunda, à moins qu'Axel, ancienne Tiercera, avait eut droit à une jolie petite promotion ? C'était dur de savoir, mais pour le moment, il considérait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, à les surveiller ... Il ne manquait donc qu'un Primera et un Secunda et les forces affaiblies d'Aizen seraient de nouveau reformées ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine Muguruma ? Demanda Aizen sur un ton moqueur.

Lui lançant un regard froid, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer ... Le décoloré l'avait bien compris : ce bâtard avait pris en otage le petit Reï et encore en cet instant, il l'avait à sa merci, l'ayant fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux en caressant délicatement ses cheveux comme s'il n'était qu'un animal de compagnie ... Kensei pouvait-il réellement en vouloir à Angélica et Zéro d'avoir agit de la sorte ? Il était pas sûr, mais lui aussi aurait eu les chocottes en sachant qu'un de ses amis, un frère, était entre les mains de ce pourri et ... Sans doute aurait-il agit de la même façon qu'eux …

Non, il ne pouvait pas pardonner, ils auraient dut essayer d'expliquer la situation, essayer de leurs faire comprendre ... Ha, mais, Zéro avait essayé de les prévenir, avouant presque clairement que Reï ne voulait pas qu'ils y aillent et le petit garçon était toujours aussi triste, faisant la moue en leurs jetant de fréquents coups d'œil et ... Il semblait s'inquiéter de l'état de Yamada ...

- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas répondre à une question ... Fit remarquer le brun.

- Si vous ne soigniez pas Yamada, il va mourir. Cracha Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ...

- Oui, c'est vrai ... Alors ... Quelqu'un veut-il soigner ce pauvre et inutile petit Vice Capitaine ?

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans la pièce et Kensei serra les dents au point qu'il eut l'impression qu'elles allaient céder sous la pression ... Ses salauds comptaient le laisser crever sans rien faire et ça ... Putain ... Ils auraient tout de suite dut le renvoyer dès qu'ils avaient sentit le danger ... Au lieu de ça, ils étaient tombés dans le piége et l'entraînaient vers une mort certaine et ...

- Je peux le soigner ? Lâcha d'une toute petite voix Reï.

Si c'était pas ironique tout ça : celui qui les avait foutu dans cette merde voulait les "sauver" ! Si c'était pas gentil ça ... Enfin, c'était tout de même dangereux cette situation pour le petit gars, Aizen voulait clairement le voir crever, alors qu'il se manifeste ... C'était de la provocation, non ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le soigner, Reï ? Demanda ironiquement Mikka.

- De toute façon, dès qu'Angélica reviendra, vous allez nous tuer, alors autant profiter de notre position de force pour en profiter, non ? Répliqua le garçonnet en descendant des genoux du Seigneur.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour rejoindre Yamada et entreprit de le soigner sous les regards mécontents des Espadas, mais personne ne fit le moindre geste pour le stopper. Même Aizen le laissa faire, se contentant de l'observer de son trône. Jusqu'à quel point Zéro leurs avait-il mentit ? Peut être pas plus que cela ... Ils avaient juste dissimulés le principal comme ... Le fait qu'un des leurs étaient en otage.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de vous tuer, pour le moment. Avoua franchement Aizen.

- Ha bon ? Lâcha surprit le garçonnet, levant le visage alors que ses mains continuaient d'utiliser le sort de soin sur Yamada. Je comprend pas ...

- Angélica et Zéro son suffisamment forts tout les deux pour avoir la place de Primera, j'espère que vous appréciez votre promotion ...

Non, ce n'était clairement pas le cas, Zéro fronça les sourcils et Reï reporta son attention sur Yamada, prouvant à quel point l'annonce les enthousiasmait ! Le nouveau Primera n'était donc pas enchanté de devoir être sous les ordres d'Aizen, un point positif pour eux ...

Une porte s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, c'était Angélica qui portait sur son épaule un corps ... Alors, elle avait réussit ? C'était pas croyable ça, comment elle avait put les berner à ce point ? Frissonnant, Kensei lança un regard froid à la traîtresse, se promettant de leurs faire payer un jour le mauvais tour qu'ils venaient de leurs faire. Elle se rapprocha, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux prisonniers, s'attardant sur Reï avant de se tourner vers son nouveau Seigneur.

- Et pour Shin ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Désolé, il a traversé un Seikamon et j'ai eu beau essayer d'y aller, je n'ai pas réussis à ouvrir de gargantua vers le Dangaï ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez essayer vous ...

Franchement, Kensei ne savait pas s'il était enchanté par cet aveu ... Ou non ... Savoir que Shin était probablement bloqué entre les deux mondes avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, surtout avec le Kototsu qui circulait ! C'était très mauvais cette histoire ... Pourvu que le môme de Grimmjow puisse s'en sortir ! En tout cas, il avait d'autre problème pour le moment ...

- As-tu fini avec le petit Vice Capitaine, Reï ? Demanda Aizen.

- Il est tiré d'affaire. Répondit le garçon en revenant auprès de lui. Il faudra quand même le soigner, si ça s'infecte ...

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, ce n'est qu'une pauvre monnaie d'échange, rien de plus ... Si on le perd, on en a toujours quatre qui valent bien plus que lui.

Ce mec ... Il avait dit cela en passant une main délicate dans les cheveux du petit être, sa douceur contrastant totalement avec les paroles qu'il avait eut et ça, c'était assez déroutant. Que Reï le laisse le toucher était tout aussi déroutant, le garçon laissait faire, acceptant ce rôle d'animal de compagnie qu'était entrain de lui attribuer le Seigneur, se doutant qu'au moindre écart, il se ferait tuer ou pire, manger ...

- Une monnaie d'échange, hein ? Siffla Kensei en fronçant les sourcils. Tu espère toujours récupérer ta Belle Arrancar ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le risque de la tuer en lui demandant de se déplacer. Sourit l'être. Par contre, mon fils et mon amant me manquent énormément ... J'ai envie de les récupérer à tout prix ... Muguruma et vous, Abarai, vous allez m'y aidé, quand à Kurosaki et son fils ... J'ai d'autres projets pour eux ...

Kensei retint deux choses de ses informations : la première était que l'avenir d'Ichigo et de son fils n'était pas de plus joyeux ... Quand à la seconde, elle était plus joyeuse ... Aizen ne semblait pas au courant de l'état de Grimmjow et devait croire qu'elle portait encore Blanche dans son ventre ...

* * *

Les Arrancars les avaient trahis, les menant dans un nouveau piége d'Aizen, pour le plus grand malheur de la Soul Society. Shiro avait été enlevé, c'était clair, et Shin et Blanche avaient disparus, heureusement que Grimmjow n'était pas encore au courant ! Cela aurait put provoquer une nouvelle situation critique et Tatsuki n'avait aucune envie de voir la bleutée réagir sans réfléchir ...

D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, Shin et Blanche étaient entrés ensemble dans le Dangaï, du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde supposait : on avait vu l'apprenti courir après une petite fillette qu'il avait appelé "Blanche", mais cette fillette avait l'apparence d'une enfant de trois ans et donc, peut-être était ce un mauvais tour d'Aizen ? Tatsuki ne savait pas et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir de réponse claire et net. Le tout était de savoir très rapidement ce qu'était la situation ...

Yachiru devint enragée lorsqu'elle apprit que Yamada était parti avec les autres et il fallut même que Kenpachi l'assomme pour qu'elle n'aille pas directement sur place, quand à Orihime, elle aussi était sur le point de craquer, mais restait aussi calme que possible. Ils allaient encore une fois devoir attendre en espérant qu'ils seraient tous vivants, et cette fois ... Ils n'avaient pas le moindre soutient au Hueco Mundo.

- Je peux peut être aller faire une reconnaissance ? Annonça Stark à tout hasard.

- Je ne peux pas autoriser cela. Déclara Kyoraku, la mine pensive. Si vous êtes capturé, vous plus que n'importe quel Capitaine ... Vous risquez gros ...

- Qu'est ce que vous tentez de nous cacher ?

Tatsuki aussi avait cette impression, celle que le Commandant en chef tentait de dissimuler certaines choses aux Arrancars et, bien sûr, l'ébène l'avait bien comprit. Il avait beau jouer les abrutis de service, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très intelligent à qui rien ne pouvait échapper. Il observa tour à tour tous les Capitaines, cherchant sans doute à savoir qui était au courant et il s'attarda quelques instants sur elle et elle fut étonnée de le voir sourire ... En fait, chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard et savait qu'elle rougissait, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé par surprise ...

- Alors, je peux savoir quel danger pèse sur nous, les Arrancars qui avons trahis Aizen ? Demanda-t-il froidement en se tournant vers le Commandant en chef.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, alors vous resterez ici et nous allons attendre en espérant qu'Aizen nous a tendu ce piége pour récupérer Jaggerjack Aizen et Ichimaru ...

Quelque chose s'ouvrit derrière elle, haussant les sourcils, elle reconnut la déchirure d'un Seikamon. Tatsuki ne put dissimuler sa surprise, comme tout le monde : dès qu'ils avaient comprit le piége, ils avaient tenter d'ouvrir une brèche, mais personne n'y était parvenu. Etait-ce de nouveau possible ? En se tournant vers la porte, elle fut étonner de découvrir Shin et la petite fille, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi certains avaient pensé que ce fut "Blanche" ...

- Ha, Shin, tu ... Commença la Vice Capitaine.

Avant de se taire, constatant que juste derrière le bleuté, il y avait le Kototsu ... Cet étrange wagon spirituel qui pouvait bloquer pour l'éternité les âmes errantes se trouvant dans le Dangaï sauf que ... L'étrange créature ne bougeait pas ... Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle verrait le Kototsu immobile, elle n'y aurait jamais cru ! C'était inconcevable ...

- Bah, qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda l'apprenti en sortant du Dangaï.

- Pourquoi le Kototsu est immobile ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'être.

- C'est le nom de s'truc là ? J'sais pas ! Blanche s'est mis entre moi et le truc et il s'est arrêté ...

- C'est vraiment Blanche ? S'écria surprise Orihime.

- Oui, c'est moi Tata Hime ! Sourit la fillette. Tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? Dit ? Ou bien, toi Tata Tsuki ! Je veux un câlin d'une fille ! Shin, il a pas voulut me faire un bisous et c'est pas juste !

Elle eut alors une moue qui laissa tout le monde septique ... Cette petite était ... Blanche ? ...

* * *

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté au retour de la petite Blanche et de Shin durent se rendre à la Première Division, pour éviter toutes fuites d'informations, et Stark tenait Blanche entre ses mains, après avoir eut son câlin avec Tatsuki et Orihime, elle s'était empressé de venir chez lui, déclarant qu'elle ne pourrait plus profiter longtemps de cette petite taille, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir en profiter un maximum et l'Arrancar se demanda si elle ne subissait pas le même genre d'accroissement qu'Aiko ... Personne ne savait combien de temps le petit brun avait mis pour atteindre sa taille d'adulte ... Peut être en cinq ans, peut être en un an, personne ne le savait, vu qu'il avait été isolé ...

- C'est toi qui a ouvert le Seikamon ? Demanda Kyoraku en se frottant le menton.

- Oui, je devais, c'était le seul moyen de mettre en sécurité Shin, j'ai essayé de faire venir Shiro, mais il a eut peur ... Soupira la petite fille.

- Comment connais-tu ce sort ?

- Je le connais, c'est tout, faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi, je le maîtrise très bien !

- Et pour le Kototsu ? C'est toi aussi qui l'a arrêté ?

- Non, il s'est arrêté parce qu'il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter ! Il a dut sentir qu'on était gentil et qu'on voulait que se cacher ... Où est maman ? Et papa ? Je veux être avec eux, j'peux y aller ?

- Blanche, qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Lâcha Kyoraku, posant la question que tout le monde se posait sans doute.

- Bah, je suis une hybride ! Moitié Shinigami, moitié Arrancar ! Je suis donc un être exceptionnel qui n'évolue clairement pas comme vous, mais je vous promet : je suis des vôtres, la preuve, j'ai protégée Shin ! Mais je suis désolé pour Shiro ... Alors, je peux aller voir Papa et Maman ? Ils vont s'inquiéter ...

Le commandant se tourna vers Kuchiki et celui-ci acquiesça, comprenant qu'il devrait prendre en charge la petite fille. Il se leva et la prie dans ses bras, ne semblant pas plus troublé que ça par ce changement brutal d'apparence. Il avait avoué avoir noté que la croissance de la petite semblait plus rapide que la norme. Stark comprenait mieux pourquoi Aizen avait dissimulé cette information, mais pourquoi n'en avait-il pas aussi "profité" ? Si son enfant été puissant, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait en sorte d'en faire naître d'autres vu qu'ils grandissaient vites ...

Ce mec ... Il ne voulait des enfants que d'une personne, c'était clair : Grimmjow ... Et celle-ci étant sans doute très récalcitrante, il n'avait pu avoir qu'un seul enfant d'elle, mais s'il la récupérait, c'était clair qu'il ferait tout pour en avoir d'autres ... Elle ne devait surtout pas retomber entre les mains d'Aizen ...

- Qu'allons nous faire s'ils nous demande de leurs rendre Grimmjow ? Demanda tristement Stark.

- Cette fois-ci, nous refuserons et nous devrons nous montrer très cruels ... Avoua Kyoraku à contre cœur. Il faudra menacer la vie de son fils et de son amant. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix ... Je n'aimerais pas agir de la sorte, mais ... Ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui me force clairement à protéger ... Grimmjow ...

En effet ... Il l'avait comprit lui aussi ...


	37. Chapitre 35 : L'Expérience

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est une version non corriger : ma correctrice a un problème de net alors il faudra vous en contentez pour le moment, excusez moi d'avance pour les désagrément ... ^^'

* * *

Nell courait aussi vite que cela lui était permis, sautant sans la moindre hésitation par dessus les éventuelles obstacles qui se présentait au travers de sa route, ne se souciant pas des regards interrogatifs. Elle venait d'apprendre que son petit frère avait été enlevé et craignait déjà pour lui, sachant parfaitement ce qu'Aizen lui avait fait faire la toute première foi, heureusement ... Shin avait put échappé à l'Arrancar ...

Elle ne tarda pas à sentir derrière elle l'énergie spirituelle de Yuzu, la petite soeur d'Ichigo, elle sauta plus haut, se tournant pour jetter un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui lui faisait signe de continuait, elles se parleraient arrivé à la première Division, la seconde d'après, la rousse utilisé le shunpo pour aller plus vite. Le Troisième Siège de la Quatrième Division patienta encore un peu : elle était bien moins doué en Shunpo que les membres des autres divisions, ayant préférer les enseignement de soin que ceux de combat.

Arrivé à une certaine distance, elle fini par utiliser la technique de déplacement pour se retrouvé devant le lieu où on l'avait convoqué, plusieurs autres sièges des Divisions étaient là, Karin aussi était présente et se tortiller les mains avec nervostié. Elle vit alors Shin qui ressortait, l'aire un peu perdus, portant une petite fille qui parlait beaucoup et il était accompagnier d'Hirako et de sa Vice Capitaine, tout deux étaient sans doute chargé de protéger le bleuté. Après une telle attaque ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Appella t elle à tout hasard.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, souriant nerveusement, jettant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil aux deux vizards.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe exactement ? Demanda t elle une foi le bleuté proche d'elle.

- Je sais pas trop. Avoua t il franchement. Ca a l'aire plutôt grave, en tout cas, j'peu pas expliquer : j'ai été enfermer "quelques parts" ... Contre mon grés ...

- C'était pour ta "protection" ! Lâcha la petite fille avec une grande dignitiée avant de se tourner vers Nell. Vus que Hime es ma Tata, toi, tu es ma cousine, non ?

Etonnée, la jeune Arrancar jetta un coup d'oeil plus attentifs à la fillette et elle ne put s'empêché de lâché un cris de surprise en reconnaissant sans mal les contours de ce visage : elle était le portrait craché de sa mère ... Mais dans ce cas, cette petite fille était ... La fille de Grimmjow ? Blanche ? C'était ...

- Inoue, vous êtes tenus au secret ! Souffla à son oreille Hirako. Nous ne voulons pas que "cela" se répande ...

- "Ca" ? Lâcha t elle vraiment surprise.

- Nous vous expliquerons au manoir Inoue, en attendant, oublié ce que vous avez "découvert" ...

- Je vais pas voir Papa ? Lâcha interloqué la petite fille. Mais, je veus le voir ... Pourquoi je peu pas le voir ?

Hirako gardant le silence, attrappant Shin à l'épaule pour l'entrainé avec Blanche, prenant la direction du manoir Inoue. Nell n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir comprit, en tout cas, cela ne présager rien de bon ...

Yuzu et Karin s'approchèrent d'elle, tentant de savoir si elle n'avait pas la moindre information concernant leurs convocations, en effets, même si les deux soeurs d'Ichigo étaient toutes deux de prometeuses jeune fille, elles ne possédaient pour le moment qu'un simple poste de soldat. Elles devaient se doutaient que cela concernés leur frère et, malheureusement, Nell ne savait plus si elle pouvait où non parler. Elle finit par leurs demandés d'attendre d'une voie suppliante, n'ayant aucune envie de se mettre à dos les hauts dirigeant en parlant de chose qu'elle devait gardé secréte, elles n'insistèrent pas.

Après plusieurs quart d'heure, les Capitaines resortirent et sa mère vint vers elle, des cernes c'était formé sous ses yeux, comme pour la première foi où Shiro avait été enlevé par le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, sauf qu'elle savait quel genre de "traitement" avait droit son fils et la marque du soucie semblait se faire plus forte.

- Maman. Souffla t elle tristement.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiéte pas ... Assura t elle en se forçant à sourire. Le Capitaine Kyoraku à déjà prit la décision de rendre Ichimaru et Jaggerjack Aizen dès qu'ils se manifesteront ... On pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tardés à se montré.

- Et s'ils réclament Grimmjow ?

- On leurs donnera vingt quatre heure pour revoir la situation ... Et si jamais ils ne répondent pas à nos attente, Ichimaru et ... Jaggerjack Aizen seront condamné pour leurs crimes ...

- Mais, Aiko n'a commis aucun crime ...

- Il sera condamné pour avoir pactiser avec le traitre : il a avoué être un Superviseur ... Mais ne t'inquiéte pas pour lui : ce n'es que du bluff ! Nous ne comptons pas le condamné par ce qu'il es "Son fils" ... Tout le monde sais qu'Aizen a dut "manipuler" son fils pour qu'il soit fidèle comme il l'a fait avec tant de monde ...

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, manipuler par un père mégalo, non ?

* * *

Kensei, Renji et Hanatarou avaient étés emporter par des Shinigami pour être emmener dans la prison sous les directives d'Aizen qui avait ensuite ordonner à Luca de se charger de Shiro et Reï, il devait les emportés dans ses appartements et cela fit grincer des dents Ichigo qui était alors conduit autre part, vus les paroles du brun, ils l'emmenés dans les laboratoires ... Ce qui n'était pas rassurant !

Arrivant dans la pièce sinistre, le regard du rouquin tombat sur toutes les expérimentations qu'il y avait là et il frémit plus encore lorsque ses yeux découvrirent les fioles contenant des phoetus ...

- Attaché le. Ordonna le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Avec plaisir ! Souffla chaleureusement Alicia.

Ichigo grimaça de dégoût quant elle l'approcha et eu un mouvement de recule, butant contre Angélica qui grogna. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse qu'on lui ai apposé le chiffre "1" sur le décolté de sa poitrine et ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à obeir vus qu'elle se contenta de croisser les bras sur sa poitrine alors que le Cuarta et la Tiercera se charger du rouquin, l'attirant vers deux chaines fixé au mur. Il fut bientôt enchainé et ne put que grognier en lançant des regard froid à ses opposants.

- Qu'est ce que tu va faire à Shiro ? Demanda t il en fixant Aizen dans les yeux.

- Rien, je te rassure, je me suis asser amusé avec lui. Sourit le brun. Tu devrais plutôt te demandé ce que je vais faire de toi ...

- Je m'inquiéte plus de l'avenir de mon fils que du mien ...

- Il n'es pas ton fils et tu le sais, Kurosaki ! Cette enfant n'es en rien le tient ... Dans son sang coule celui d'Inoue, certes, mais ... C'est un Hollow qui es son père, n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis son père !

Il avait articuler chaque silable des mots prononcer, lançant un regard glacial au Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, l'affrontement littéralement ...

- Je ne comprend pas. Soupira Aizen en penchant la tête sur le coté. S'il es ton fils, pourquoi t'éloigne tu à ce point de lui ? Pourquoi ne vit tu pas avec lui et sa mère ? Ne te voile pas la face, Kurosaki ... Tu ne le considére pas comme ton fils, certes, il à été concsu avec "ta chaire" et "ton sang", mais tu le sais bien ... C'était cette "chose" qui hexiste en toi qui à ... Ensemencé ta femme ...

Ichigo trembla de rage, s'il avait été détaché et avec toute ses capacités, il aurait sans doute bondit sur le brun, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de serrer les dents et d'essayer de se calmer en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chaire de ses poings.

- Tu veux savoir comment nous avons découvert le fait qu'il soit le fils de "l'autre" ? Questionna l'homme, et continuant, voyant qu'Ichigo ne voulait plus parler. Il es a moitié Hollow, tout ceux de son éspéce le remarque, il posséde sans doute des capacités hors norme, en tout les cas, tout ceux de son éspéce le savent : il es un des leurs ... Mais bon, cela n'a pas d'importance, il n'est qu'un demi-Hollow ! Rien de plus ... D'après des études d'Alicia, les "Demi-Hollow" son bien moins difficile à concevoir que les Croissement entre Shinigami et Arrancar ...

- On croirais avoir affaire à un éleveur ... Souffla le rouquin.

- C'est un peu de ça : je suis un éleveur ... Je paris que vous ne connaissez pas encore toutes les capacités de mon fils, Aiko ... C'est un être incroyable d'une puissance phénoménal, sa croissant à été très rapide, en cinq ans, il à atteint la taille d'un adulte et possédait une énergie spirituelle égale à mes plus puissants hommes ...

- Tu es fier de ta petite marionnette, alors ...

- A un point inimaginable, j'ai hâte de pouvoir le récupérer et de m'en servir contre vous ...

Le récupérer et ... Alors, voilà donc ce qu'était son fils pour lui ? Une simple arme ? Pour peu, Ichigo aurait eu pitié du jeune garçon, mais il avait bien d'autre soucie pour le moment. Jettant un regard aux autres personnes présente, il constata qu'Alicia prenait des notes avec Clarice, Mikka se contenté de le dévoré du regard tandis que Luma barvarder avec sa fraccion, Hana, celle ci avait un regard un peu idiot en observant le rouquin sans vraiment le voir. Angélica, quand à elle, était allé s'installer sur une des tables, son regard posé sur les cuves, essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qu'était son contenus.

- En attendant, je vais essayer de mettre la mains sur une autre Arme. Lâcha Aizen, attirant l'attention d' nous commençion ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo aggripa son kimono pour le déchirer, dénudant son torse où il enfonça sa mains, transpersant la poitrine du rouquin qui écarquiller les yeux, sentant son propre sang couler le long de son corps et sentant le goût métalique dans sa bouche.

- Qu'est c'que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Angélica qui c'était levé.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, il pourra se régénérer lorsque je l'aurais récupérer. Assura le brun, affichant un sourire sadique que seul Ichigo pouvait voir.

La mains bouger en lui, semblant chercher quelque chose en particulier et il ressentit une douleur encore plus vivre lorsqu'il sentit que le brun aggripé "quelque chose" en lui, ce n'était pas un de ses organes internes, mais une chose encore plus encrée en lui et dont il aurait dut être indisociable. Heureusement, cette chose s'accrocher à son être et refuser de suivre cette mains ...

Cette chose, c'était son Hollow ...

- Qu'est c'que tu fou ? Gémi t il en grimaçant de douleur.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas utiliser "cette chose", moi, je l'accepte volontié dans mon armée ... Donne le moi, Kurosaki, donne moi ton Hollow !

* * *

Grimmjow était de plus en plus inquiéte pour sa fille, elle ne comprenait pas comment le petit bébé avait put échappé a la vigilance de toute les employés du manoir Kuchiki, on avait beau cherché dans toutes les pièces et dans chaque recoin, on ne la trouvé nul part, même pas dans le panier à linge ! Quelqu'un était venus lui annoncé que Blanche était avec Shin, mais on lui avait demandé de rester encore un peu au manoir Kuchiki et lorsqu'elle avait demandé quand la petite reviendrait, on lui avait dit que la petite risqué fort de devoir dormir cher Inoue ...

Cela n'avait qu'inquiéter plus encore la bleutée, tout comme le père de la petite. Il avait demandé s'il y avait eu un accident, mais personne ne voulait répondre au "traître", alors il comptait un peu sur ce que pourrait lui rapporter Kuchiki lorsque celui ci serait de retour et les deux parents se morfondé donc dans un coin de la pièce, grogniant à l'encontre des Shinigami charger de leurs surveillance.

- Je pense que, s'il s'aggisait de quelque chose de grave, ils vous aurez prévenus ! Assura Aiko qui voulait se faire réconfortant.

- Je veux mon bébé ! Gémit Grimmjow en se jettant sur le brun.

- Moi aussi ! Fit Gin en faisant de même.

Et les trois jeunes gens tombèrent au sol, le pauvre petit Aiko ne pouvant pas soutenir le poid de sa mère et de l'argenté en même temps et les deux plus vieux firent mine de pleurer, faisant un gros caprice pour récupérer leurs petites Blanche !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Lâcha la voie sévére de Byakuya.

Le pauvre noble du faire face, dès lors, au deux parents qui se précipitèrent sur lui pour réclamer à chaude larme et à grand cris la chaire de leurs chaires et le sang de leurs sangs ... Bref, ils voulaient leurs petites Blanches !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va très bien, elle à juste attrappé un gros ruhme. Assura t il en soupirant. Inoue à décidé de la garder en observation ce soir, elle l'acceuille cher elle ... Par contre, Jaggerjack Schiffer, il faut que je vous parle ...

- Ha non, tu m'appelle par mon prénom ! Rala t elle en fronçant les sourcils. T'a déjà mis cents ans à m'appeller par mon prénom, tu va pas recommencer maintenant !

- J'aimerais vous parlez, Grimmjow. Répéta le noble.

- C'est pas encore ça, mais y a d'l'effort ! Sourit la bleutée avec satisfaction. Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ?

Byakuya l'attrappa par le bras pour l'entrainé dans une autre pièce, lui faisant haussé les sourcils et ce demandant si cela n'était pas plus grave qu'il ne l'avait laisser entendre. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers elle, l'aire un peu plus grave, c'était presque imperceptible, mais avec le temps, elle avait apprit à déchiffrer certaine expression de son visage dont il maitrissait les formes.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Lâcha t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est grave : des hommes à nous ont été fait prisonnier dans Hueco Mundo. Avoua t il franchement. Shiro aussi à été enlevé ... Angélica, l'Arrancar que nous avions décidé d'héberger était ici pour l'enlevé et Shin aussi était une de ses cibles, mais heureusement, il était en sécurité ...

- Attend, qu'est c'que ça veut dire ?

- On es tombé dans une piège et on s'attend à recevoir des réclamations d'Aizen d'une minute à l'autre. Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous ne comptons pas te rendre à lui ...

- Comment on a put tomber dans ce putain de piège ? C'est pas possible ça ... Comment il fait pour savoir ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il se sert de notre "humanité", du fait que nous puissions éprouvé de la "pitiée" ou de la "compassion" pour s'en servir ... Contre nous ...

- En claire, il nous en met plein la gueule par ce qu'on es trop gentille ? Ho merde, faut que j'fasse en sorte de vous rendre plus méchant !

Mais le coeur n'y était pas ... Elle frisonnait d'horreur en priant le ciel pour que, cette foi, Aizen ne fasse rien du tout au jeune homme, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle priait dans le vent, sachant d'avance que le brun allait jouer avec les nerfs de l'argenté ! Pourvus qui leurs rende rapidement le jeune garçon ... En se contentant de demandé son amant ...

- Byakuya, qui a été pris cette foi ? Demanda t elle.

- Kurosaki, Mugurama, Abarai et son Vice-Capitaine Yamada. Avoua t il franchement.

- Décidément, se fait tout le temps avoir Poil de Carotte ... Tout pour se faire remarquer !

- Il faut aussi que tu aille voir Inoue, au sujet de Blanche, mais sans rien dire à Ichimaru, elle t'expliquera tout, mais ... Nous ne pourrons plus laisser Ichimaru voir sa fille. De toute façon, nous allons les reconduires à la prison dès se soir ...

Elle pouvait comprendre cette décision, avec la manifestation nouvelle d'Aizen, qu'on les mettes à un endroit sûr était totalement normal, mais que l'on prive Gin de sa fille, était ce normal ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre et se demanda s'il elle ne devait pas aller toute de suite à la rencontre d'Orihime. Finalement, elle se décida, utilisant le Sonido, surprenant le noble qui l'appella, mais elle était déjà à l'encadrure de la fenêtre et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à "fuir" le Beau Noble ...

Grimmjow avait déjà été au manoir Inoue, c'est pourquoi elle n'eut aucun mal à y arrivé et la première chose qu'elle nota en y arrivant été la présence des Kurotsuchi, celui ci semblait en grande discution avec Orihime et Urahara. Il y avait également Kyoraku et Hirako, mais la simple présence des deux scientifiques la fille hoqueté et elle chercha instinctivement Blanche, elle ne tarda pas à la sentir dans les mains de son fils et ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi elle paraissait si grande. Fondant sur elle, elle la récupéra pour la serrée dans ses bras.

- Ma petite Blanche ! S'écria t elle joyeusement. Où tu étais ? Maman se fessait du soucie !

- J'ai sauvée Shin ! Lâcha fièrement la petite qui gonfla son petit torse.

Ho, elle avait fait que ça ? Sauvé ... Hein quoi ? Rouvrant les yeux, elle écarta la petite chose d'elle pour fixait la petite créature qui avait alors une magnifique petite moue intriguet, penchant la tête sur le coté ... Grimmjow resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se tournant vers Orihime.

- Qui c'est qu'à touché à ma fille ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton menaçant, regardant les deux scientifiques tour à tour. Aller, craché l'morceau ! C'est lequel de vous deux qu'à fait quelque chose à ma petite !

- Nous n'avons rien fait à votre fille ! Assura Urahara en se reculant, sans doute terrasser par le regard colèrique.

- Alors comment ca se fait qu'elle soit si grande ? Hurla t elle de rage. Vous lui avez donné un engrer ? Avoué !

- Mais non, maman, c'est normal ! Assura la petite fille. Faut pas t'inquiété, je te jure qu'il m'ont rien fait, sauf peut être le drole de monsieur ! Il fait peur !

- Comment ça, c'est "normal" ? Mais, j'veux pas que tu grandisse aussi vite ! Comment je vais faire pour profité de toi si tu pousse comme ça ...

- Je suis désolé, maman, j'y peu rien ...

Ho, elle s'en doutait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais ... N'était elle pas entrain de louper l'enfance d'un de ses enfants ? Encore une foie ? Pour Shin et Kurohime, elle avait loupé leurs enfances à cause de la jalousie maladive d'Aizen ... Pour Iro aussi ... Et Aiko ... Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait même pas s'occupé de l'unique enfant qu'elle pouvait aimée autant que possible ? Ha, décidément, Grimmjow n'avait pas de chance ...

- Tu reste avec moi ce soir ? Demanda t elle avec un large sourire.

- Oui ! Répondit la bleutée avec le même sourire.

* * *

Aizen insisté, continuant d'essayer d'arraché le fraguement d'âme d'Ichigo et celui ci continué de s'accrocher à son "Roi", continuant de résister autant que possible, mais cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux et sûrement que c'était aussi le cas pour le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Pour effectuer cette manoeuvre, il devait lui même utiliser l'essence même de son âme et ... Le Hyogyoku qui c'était incrusté dans son torse ...

Chaque foi que le brun essayer de l'extraire, le Hollow s'accroché plus encore à l'âme de son double, n'ayant aucune envie de s'en détaché, il y avait encore tellement de chose à faire dans ce corps, embêter Ichigo en se servant de son corps pour harceller Grimmjow ou bien aller rendre quelques petites visites à la belle Orihime et surtout, se servir de ce corps pour apprendre à son fils toute les subtilités de son si grand pouvoir ! Shiro commençait tout juste à accepté tout ce que son sang Hollow pouvait lui offrire et s'il était détaché d'Ichigo, il ne pourrait pas lui enseigner toute les choses les plus intéressantes ...

Il sentit qu'Ichigo allait de plus en plus mal, bien plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'était lui même par cette tentative de séparation, il aurait volontié prit le contrôle pour subir la souffrance, mais Aizen le tenait trop bien et cela aurait put provoquer une catastrophe sans non alors peut être qu'accepté cette séparation forcé serait le meilleur choix, mais c'était tellement risquait : Aizen tenait son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang ! Il s'en servirait sans doute comme il se sert du petit "Reï" contre Angélica et Zero ! Et il lui demanderait quoi ? Hein ? De tuer les gens qui l'amusé le plus sur Terre ?

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se rapprocha sans doute d'Ichigo car le Hollow ressentit un énorme trouble dans l'esprit du rouquin, quelque chose fut glisser à leurs oreilles et elle parvint jusqu'au Hollow ...

"Veut tu que je te force à sortir en faisant certaine chose à ton fils ?"

La chose fit réagir le Hollow, bien sûr ! Il eu envie de trancher cet être, la colère le rendant très faible et il se sentit extraire peu à peu, ne pouvant plus rien faire contre l'ineluctable extraction ! Peu à peu, une chose sans forme sortis peu à peu du corps d'Ichigo et même si elle continuait à s'accroché, elle sentait que le rouquin n'y arrivait plus et été au bord de l'effondrement, alors il décida d'abandonner la bataille et se détacha à contre coeur du corps du son "Roi" ...

La chose étrange qu'il était commença à prendre peu à peu forme humaine, une réaction naturelle lorsqu'il se passé ce genre de chose et, bientôt, il ressentit toutes ses choses qui l'entouré ... Il entendait, il voyait et il sentait par ses propres sens, possédant dès lors son propre corps ... Et surtout, cette vive douleur ... Se relevant, il retira le masque qui c'était formé devant son visage pour vomir, ses organes se matérialisant foutant un sacré ménage et il frisonna entièrement avant de retomber mollement contre le sol froid, gémissant et grognant ...

Quelqu'un se pencha vers lui et il regarda cette tête rose qui l'observé avec un intérêt scientifique prononcé ...

- Salut, pétasse ! Lâcha t il avec un sourire carnissier sur le coin de les lèvres.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, souriant d'avantage avant de reporter son attention sur son maître.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera aussi facile à dresser qu'Angélica ! Avoua t elle avec joie. Seigneur, comment comptez vous vous y prendre ?

L'interpelet lâcha un petit grognement et le Hollow essaya de se relevé, mais fut terrasser encore une fois par une remonter dut cette foi à la compression de son estomac par les autres organes qui se former encore dans son être, il fini par retomber, n'arrivant pas encore à maitriser son corps, ressemblant plus à un nouveau née qu'à tout autre chose. Il réussit à relevé son regard vers Ichigo qui avait sombré dans l'inconcience, sa tête retombé vers l'arrière et la blessure sur son torse d'où l'avait extré Aizen se refermant lentement, très lentement ...

Ainsi donc, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo pouvait extraire les Hollow des Vizards ? Etait ce une bonne chose ou bien tout le contraire ? Il ne savait pas trop et de toute façon, pour le moment, il n'arrivait même plus envie de réfléchir, il se sentait emporter peu à peu par les ténèbres et espérer que la pétasse ne décide pas de l'analysé sous toute ses coutures ... Il n'avait pas envie de finir dans ses ... Bocaux ...Comme les foetus qui servait d'expérience ...

Les Foetus ? ...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, jettans des coupes d'oeil autour de lui et il réalisa l'horreur de cette pièce ... L'envie de tranché cette garce ce fit bien plus grande et il réussit à avoir un sursaut, bondissant sur ses pieds, jettans un regard à Alicia qui dut sentir le danger, elle recula et, heureusement pour elle, Aizen se mit devant elle, la protégant de la brusque concentration d'énergie et la secunde d'après, le Hollow s'effondré sur le sol, terrasser par sa propre faiblesse ...

* * *

Shiro se réveilla ... Où bien il était en plein cauchemard ... Ouais, c'était sûrement ça : il faisait un très très très mauvais rêve ! Frisonnant d'horreur il jetta un coup d'oeil horrifier aux appartements qu'il reconnut sans mal et, se rendant compte qu'il était dans le lit, il ne tarda pas à en desendre, tournant dans tout les sens et son regard ne tarda pas à tomber sur un étrange petit Arrancar qui était installé sur le sol, jouant avec ce qui semblait être des sculptures de bois ...

Si c'était pas de la perversion ça ... Voilà qu'il se défouler sur des ... Enfants ? C'était de plus en plus horrifiant !

- Salut ! Lâcha le petit être avec un petit sourire. Moi, c'est Reï, et toi, tu es Shiro, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Demanda l'argenté, craignant la réponse.

- Aizen me trouve marrant ... J'crois qu'il m'a "adopter" ... Comme un p'tit chien quoi ...

- Pardon ?

- Je l'amuse ... Comme je me fou de la gueule de ses hommes ... Faut dire que ... J'pensais qu'il nous tuerait ... Mais ... Finalement, il en a décidé autrement ...

- Et il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Oui, il me caresse tout le temps la tête, comme un chien ! ... Vivement le jour où on sera dans la même pièce avec Zero et Angélica ! J'te jure qu'on lui en mettra plein la vue à ce con ...

Shiro haussa les sourcils, surprit de voir un Arrancar montré si peu de respecter envers le brun, lui si habitué à les voirs soumis ... Dut moins, tout ceux qui était à Las Noches ... En tout cas, c'était très étrange cette situation, il se retrouvait avec un "enfant Arrancar" ... Il s'en approcha, s'accroupissant à ses cotés en fixant les étranges figurine de bois.

- Je suis bien Shiro. Avoua t il enfin. Comment me connait tu ?

- C'est par ce qu'Angélica devait t'attrappé, c'est à cause de moi ... J'suis désolé, moi, je leurs ai demandé de pas céder, que c'était pas si grave si on mourrait maintenant, même si j'suis pas devenus adulte ...

- Tu es un fragment d'âme de cette nana ?

- Oui, je suis le troisième fragument ... Heureusement, elle n'a pas réussit à mettre la mains sur l'autre ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Shin ?

Le petit garçon lâcha un "hin hin", étrange song qui devait sans doute dire oui vus son hochement de tête. Il se stoppa, fixant l'argenté qui était devenus blanc, il ne réussit plus à n'être soutenus que par ses jambes, comprenant qu'il s'en était falut de peu pour que le bleuté ne retombe entre les mains d'Aizen.

- Ca va ? Demanda inquiet l'Arrancar.

- Il ne doit pas retombé entre ses mains. Souffla Shiro. Jamais ...

- Pourquoi ? J'comprend pas ... Il es bizarre et ...

- Désolé, t'es trop jeune ... Mais dit le au deux autres ... Je ne veux pas qu'il revive ce qu'il a véccut ici ...

- D'accord, le message passera ! J'leurs dit que s'ils l'améne ici, je me tue ! Na !

- Tu n'es pas obliger d'aller jusque là ...

- Je comprend, tu sais ... Cette pièce, elle put le sexe ! Ho, tu peu me regarder choquer ... J'ai plus de cent ans, malgrès les apparences ! Je resérve encore plein de surprise ! ... En tout cas, j'ai parfaitement comprit ce qui ce passe dans cette pièce ... Il y à l'odeur de plusieurs hommes ... La tienne aussi et celle d'une femme ... Et j'aime pas ça ... Heureusement, je n'ai pas la taille adéquate pour me retrouvé dans son lit !

- Dit donc, tu en sens des choses toi !

- Ouais, j'suis peut être petit et on peu peut être m'écrasser comme une mouche, mais j'suis très utile ! Comme dit le proverbe : un seul grain de riz peu faire basculer la balance ...

Shiro sourit à l'enfant ... Disons plutôt à ce qui avait l'apparence d'un enfant ... Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas un avenir des plus réjouissant et c'était sans doute ça le plus terrible, rien n'était sûr pour eu deux.


	38. Chapitre 36 : Rapprochement

Iro était assit en face d'Aiko, entrain de jouer au jeu de go et même si son frère était extrémement doué, il n'en tombait pas moins dans les pièges que lui tendait son aîné. Il était si prévisible que cela en devenait presque trop simple, il essaya bien de se donner quelques handicaps en se "trompant" volontairement, mais là encore, il avait l'impression que le jeu était trop simple ! Il aurait mieux fait de poser quelques pierres de handicaps dès le début de la partie, mais cela aurait froisser le brun ... Et pas moyen de compter sur sa myopie vus qu'il prenait soin de ses lunettes ... Les possants et ... Les oubliants souvent ...

- Ho, vous jouez encore ! Soupira une voie à l'entré de la pièce.

C'était son père auquel il sourit largement.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, la partie es presque finit ! Assura t il. J'écrasse juste Aiko !

- Hé, je te ferais remarquer que tu es en désavantage ! Répliqua son frère offensé.

Iro soupira, se déséspérant de constater encore une foi qu'il avait totalement berner son frère ... Certe, il était le fils d'Aizen, mais à force d'être manipuler par son propre père, il ne voyait pas quand les autres jouer avec lui ! Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo n'aurait pas dut rendre si faible son fils, il était d'une puissance écrasante, mais malgrès cela, si jamais ils venaient à s'affronté tout deux, Iro était presque pérsuader de pouvoir le battre !

L'argenté déposa une de ses pièces sur le goban et attendis la réponse de son frère, il avait fait un coup de maître que le brun ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer, prouvant une nouvelle foi qu'il n'était vraiment pas du tout stratégique et Iro soupira en se levant.

- J'abandonne ! Sourit il. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que la partie était presque finit !

- Mais, tu peu encore défendre tes territoires. Protesta Aiko en haussant les sourcils.

- Peut être, mais je préférerais plutôt aller me couché, il se fait tard ! Toi aussi, pense à aller te coucher, j'reviendrais te voir demain, après les cours ! Bonne nuit Papa !

- Bonne nuit mon Petit Ange ! Répondit Gin en venant l'embrasser sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

La seconde d'après, Iro utilisé le shunpo pour pouvoir quitter très discrétement le manoir Kuchiki où il n'aurait pas dut se trouvé, les prisonniers ayant été mis en "quarantaine" pour des raisons évidentes pour tout le monde, mais l'argenté n'était sûrement pas du genre à se plier au régle, heureusement qu'il était très doué en infiltration ! Sa présence était quasie indétectable pour toute personne ne le connaissant pas un minimum, bien sûr, pour d'autre telle Lilinette ou Grimmjow, c'était une autre paire de manche ...

Il réussit à sortir sans mal de la propriétés et s'en frotta les mains, bon, bien sûr, maintenant, il allait devoir rentré au manoir Inoue sans se faire remarquer, il avait bien prévus le coup en dissimulant des cousins sous sa couette pour faire croire qu'il était au lit, mais personne ne serait dupe très longtemps. Heureusement qu'il finisait rapidement ses parties de Go, non ? Il s'avança dans la ruelle et se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un approcher à grand pas, l'ayant sans doute repérer. Qui pouvait l'avoir découvert ? Cela, il s'en soucia peu, se disant que s'il était découvert ici, on le prendrait sans doute pour un traître tandis que s'il fuyait ... Bah, il avait une chance sur deux d'être considéré comme telle : tout dépendrait si cette personne l'avait reconnut ou non.

Décidant donc de fuir, il utilisa le shunpo, éspérant que ce n'était pas Kuchiki qui lui courrait après ... Il serait tenté de jouet au chat et à la sourie avec ! Ce n'était pas lui et le jeune hybride décida de couper court à cette course poursuite, utilisant en chaine le Shunpo avant de se cacher dans une ruelle, tout simplement, se dissimulant dans l'ombre. En tout cas, c'était claire, la personne qui l'avait pourchassé était quelqu'un de très doué, un Capitaine, forcément. Il le vit d'ailleurs passé et fut étonner de voir qu'il s'aggissait de Kira.

Ainsi donc, on avait charger le blond de la surveillance des deux prisonniers avec d'autre ? N'était ce pas "dangereux" ? Surtout en sachant la rancoeur qui pouvait existé cher ce pauvre petit "Izuru" ? Iro s'enfonça plus encore dans l'ombre, faisant une petite moue en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance, mine de rien ... Après tout, ne portait il pas le nom de celui qui avait un jour était le tortionnaire du Capitaine Kira ? Ha, décidément, son père n'aurait jamais dut tombé amoureux d'un homme aussi cruel et pervers qu'Aizen Sosuke.

Soupirant, l'argenté attendit quelques instants avant de se décidé à sortir de sa cachette, vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait aucune énergie spirituelle dans les alentours : l'alerte avait dut être donner, il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Kyoraku le lendemain, à moins de vouloir provoquer une grande terreure à la Soul Society et il risquait de se faire engueuler par sa mère ... Et le Capitaine Commandant ... Et on risquait sûrement de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa visite des prisonniers ...

Iro sentit bien trop tard l'approche du Shinigami qui avait disparut dans l'ombre, lorsqu'il sentit une maine le cessir par derrière, il lâcha un crit de surprise et une mains se plaqua contre sa bouche. Ecarquillant les yeux, il tournat le visage et rencontra le regard froid du Capitaine Kira ... Tout compte fait, il n'allait pas s'en tirait à si bon compte, c'est ce soir qu'il allait être dans une situation désagréable.

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru. Souffla le blond avec un sourire ironique. Peut on savoir ce que vous fessiez au manoir Kuchiki ?

L'argenté parla, mais ses mots furent étouffés par la mains de Kira qui haussa les sourcils. Il fini par la retirée.

- Je disais : je voulais jouer au go avec Aiko ! Répéta t il.

- Jouer au go ? Vous prenez le risque d'être soupçonnet de trahison pour "jouer au go" ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non, je vous jure : le go es une manière de connaître son ennemi et quand on joue avec une personne à ce jeu, on vois tout de suite quel es sa personnalité ! Vous savez, au tout début, Aiko jouer de façon asser "timide", il n'attaquait jamais de front et il à fini par changer pour devenir plus offensif ! Vous devriez essayé, vous sauriez tout de suite comment réagir face à lui !

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre ...

- C'est comme cela que j'étudie mes ennemis ... C'est ma façon à moi de découvrire leurs points faibles ! En tout les cas, même si Aiko es d'une très grande force, je sais parfaitement comment le vaincre !

- Ha oui ?

- Désolé, sa marcherait pas avec vous : moi, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir le même sang que lui, c'est ça sa faiblesse ... Il es extrémement attaché à tout ceux qui sont du même sang que lui ... Il ne me fera jamais le moindre mal, mais bon ... Ca veux aussi dire que, malheureusement ... Il ne se tournera jamais contre son père ...

Le blond relâcha un peu sa prise sur lui, mais le maintint fermemant au bras, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de s'enfuir. De toute façon, cela n'aurait plus servit à rien vus qu'il était découvert. L'argenté se tourna vers son goelier et haussa les sourcils en voyant son visage déformer par un étrange rictus.

- Je l'imaginais plutôt comme son père : ne vivant que pour lui même. Avoua sinistrement Kira.

Oula, il y avait énormément de rancune enver Aizen. Grimaçant bien malgrès lui, Iro n'avait aucun mal à comprendre l'homme : le Seigneur de Las Noches avait utilisé l'amour de son amant pour s'en servir, mais aussi se servir des autres. A un époque, il avait chargé Gin de charmer son Vice-Capitaine qui, il fallait bien l'avoué, ne manquait pas de charme ! Une foi que le blond c'était épris de l'argenté, celui ci s'en était servit comme d'une simple marionnette pour faire plaisir à Aizen comme il se devait ...

Le comportement de Gin n'était pas des plus Saint, on pouvait même dire que c'était un véritable salop ! Mais pouvait on le juger ? Il avait toujours agit par amour pour son amant, le suivant jusqu'en enfers, il était simplement trop amoureux, voilà tout ... Son crime était d'aimer un être sans coeur !

Quand à Aiko ...

- Il es l'enfant le plus malheureu du monde. Souffla Iro en baissant le regard. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de sa "situation" ...

- N'est il pas l'enfant d'un "Dieu" ? Répliqua acidement Kira.

- Il es surtout l'enfant d'un viol ... Un enfant que sa mère à détesté alors qu'elle le portait dans son ventre, un enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir et ça, il le sait bien ! Grimmjow n'avait pas envie de nous mettre au monde, elle, elle voulait des enfants que de celui qu'elle aimait : Ulquiorra Schiffer !

* * *

Izuru écarquilla les yeux en fixant le jeune homme, celui ci soupira une nouvelle foi avant de relevé le visage, souriant au blond, mais c'était claire, le coeur n'y était vraiment pas ... Alors, un hybride se souvenait des souvenirs jusqu'à ce moment ? Se souvenant même du moment où sa mère le portait dans son ventre ? C'était toujours aussi surprenant d'apprendre à connaître la "particularitée" des Hybrides Arrancars ... Mais, à ce point ? On comprenait mieux pourquoi leurs croissances était si exeptionnel, surclassant totalement la croissance des humains ...

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru ... Murmura le blond, incertain.

- Hé, tu peu m'appellé "Iro" ! Ca fait plus court !

- Est ce que tu crois vraiment que ta mère ne ...

- Je sais que ma mère ne voulait pas de moi quand elle me portait dans son ventre et pour des dizaines de raison, elle ne voulait pas m'avoir par ce qu'elle avait peur de faire encore une fausse couche, elle ne me voulait par ce qu'elle craignait que je fus le fils d'Aizen, elle ne me voulait pas par ce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas me tenir dans ses bras ...

- Elle t'aime ... Ca se voit quand on vous regarde et ...

- Hé, je sais ça, elle me le dit sans cesse, mais, Aiko ... Il ne le sait pas lui : il ne sait que ce que lui disait son père et il a put dire toute les horreurs les plus grande du monde ... "Ta mère ne t'aime pas, elle dit chaque foi qu'elle voudrait te voir disparaître, ton existence l'horrifie" ! Voilà ce qu'il devait lui dire pendant des heures ! Vous auriez dut vous en doutez : c'es un être extrémement faible psychologiquement ...

Le jeune hybride n'avait pas tord, Aizen avait dut le conditionné pour faire en sorte qu'il ne lui obéisse qu'à lui seul, alors ... Savoir qu'Aiko ne pourrait faire aucun mal au membre de sa famille avait quelque chose de "rassurant" ... En y repensant, le jour où ils avaient rencontrés Aiko, Izuru l'avait trouvé terrifiant et sans doute que tout le monde le considérait comme un adversaire de taille, son énergie spirituelle était immense !

- Alors, vous allez me dénoncé à maman ? Soupira tristement Iro. J'vais avoir droit à la fessée moi ...

- La fessée ? S'étonna le blond en haussant les sourcils. A ton age ? ... Allons donc !

- Elle serait même capable de m'envoyer au lit sans dessert ! Vous devriez le savoir : ma mère es particulière ...

- Désolé, mais il va bien falloir que j'explique pourquoi j'ai quitté mon poste !

Un sourire étrange apparut sur le coin des lèvres de l'argenté, le genre de sourire qui ne présager rien de bon ! En tout les cas, c'était bien le fils de Gin !

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Assura t il en se jettant soudainement à son cou. S'il te plait ! Je veux mon desert moi !

- Iro, lâchez moi ! Vous ...

- Je suis sûr que je te fais immanquablement pensé à mon père ! Tu n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir le dessus sur lui ?

La proposition indécente fit s'écarquillé les yeux du blond qui repoussa brutalement Iro, il fit quelques pas en arrière, levant le bras en essayant de dissimuler les rougeur qui étaient apparut sur ses joues ... Il c'était bien imaginé des dizaines de foi se venger de Gin en le dominant totalement, mais qu'Iro lui propose une telle chose ? C'était bien plus que de l'indécence ...

L'argenté ressemblait à son père, il était juste plus jeune, mais Kyoraku lui avait avoué qu'il était le portrait craché de son père lorsque celui ci avait été plus jeune. Les yeux étaient différent, mais il possédait le même sourire ... Comment ne pas pensé au père lorsqu'on regarder le fils.

Le sourire d'Iro s'élargit d'avantage ...

- Je t'ai bien eux ! Lâcha t il avant de disparaître.

... Le sale môme ! Il l'avait piégé ! Ha, décidément, il était vraiment comme son père, y avait pas à dire ! Lâchant un grognement, Izuru essaya plutôt de se remettre des émotions qu'il avait éprouvé avec la proposition ... Du jeune homme ... Et tant pis si l'argenté réussissait à se couché dans son lit ! Ce sale gamin ... Il voulait ce jouer de lui ? Hein ? Izuru n'était plus le même homme qu'il y à cent ans ... Et Iro allait l'apprendre à ses dépends !

Soupirant, le blond fini par se calmer et retourna à sa position, se disant que de toute façon, personne n'aurait remarqué sa disparition.

* * *

La disparition d'Iro n'était pas passé inaperçut ... Bien sûr, comme à chaque foi qu'il disparaissait sans prévenir, Lilinette l'attendait fermement et dès qu'il retourna dans sa chambre, tout le monde l'entendit et Kisuke haussa même les sourcils, surprit de savoir que la jeune Arrancar avait de telle poumon ! On pouvait entendre très distinctement les propos de la jeune fille et Toshiro ne put s'empêché de rire avant de s'étouffer à moitié en voyant le regard réprobateur de Grimmjow qui n'appréciait pas les fugues de son fils ...

- J'aimerais pas me faire engueuler par elle ! Soupira Tatsuki.

- Moi, je n'aimerais pas être elle ! Avoua Starrk en baillant. Si vous saviez toutes les myséres qu'il lui fait à chaque foi ! Vous pariez combien que si on monte, elle es entrain de l'attaché ?

- Et demain, il se sera évadé et sera sûrement à l'école sous un déguissement très original ! Sourit Shin.

- Ho, oui, je le vois bien avec une fausse moustache noir et une pipe ! J'éspére juste qu'elle se décidera pas à le tuer cette foi !

Décidément, ce n'était pas les divertisement qui manquait ici ! Ca risquer de durer encore longtemps, que se soit avec Iro, Shin ou les Arrancars ... Grimmjow la première ... Ils ne risquaient plus de vivre une seule journée tranquille sans encombre à la Soul Society ! L'animation se faisait de plus en plus vive ... Quoi que, Starrk semblait semblait très distant ses derniers temps comme Yammy ... Hallibel restait toujours en retrait ...

Grimmjow restait égale à elle même, d'ailleurs, elle en faisait la preuve en cet instant même, ayant abusé de l'alcool ! Hé oui, madame, ayant achevé sa grossesse, décidé de fêté cela comme il se devait et elle était déjà à sa cinquième bouteille, Tatsuki se modérer ... Quand à Orihime ... Depuis quand pouvait elle autant boire ? Haussant les sourcils, il regarda la rousse entrain de dancer avec la bleutée, le tout sous le regard de certaine personne qui se délécter des décolters trop peu serrer qui menacé de tout dévoilé ... Ou de ses bas de kimono qui menacé aussi d'en dévoilé trop ...

- Orihime, t'a de gros néné, ils ont poussés ! Nota à un moment Grimmjow.

- Mais les tiens aussi son énorme ! Répliqua Orihime. Regarde, il rentre même pas dans mes mains !

Et sur ses mots, la rousse c'était cessit de la poitrine de son amie, faisant fantasmé les membres de la Onzième Division présent et rougit les plus prudes. Kisuke renversa la moitiée de la bouteille de saké de sa mains alors que Kenpachi se mettait à rire de façon asser équivoque et les deux jeunes femmes comprirent que c'était à cause de leurs comportement ...

- Qu'est c't'a Clochette, tu veux qu'on se fritte ? Lâcha sur un ton menaçant la belle bleutée avant de prendre une position de boxer, sautant sur place. Raméne toi ! Aller, j'vais t'casser la gueule !

- Si je gagne, tu couche avec moi ? Demanda sans pudeur Kenpachi.

- Touche pas ma mère ! S'écria soudainement Shin.

Lui aussi avait un coup dans le nez et, d'ailleurs, il dut mal comprendre la chose vus qu'il sauta sur le géant, s'accrochant à son coup et faisant mine de lui taper dessus ... Bien sûr, le bleuté était d'une force pathétique et en une pitchette, Kenpachi se débarassa du valeureux guerrier ce qui eu pour effets de faire hurler Grimmjow.

- Mon fils es mort au combat ! S'écria t elle en se jettant au "chevet" de son enfant. Mon petit ! Vite Orihime, il faut le soignier !

- Maman, je tombe dignement ! Lâcha de façon théatrale le "mourrant". Je t'aime, tu dira à Kurohime ... Qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouvé un gas, sinon, elle finira vieille fille et vierge !

Toshiro vit alors voler un verre qui s'écrassa sur le front de Shin, l'achevant totalement et faisant criait d'avantage encore Grimmjow.

- Occupe toi plutôt de tes fesses ! Lâcha séchement Kurohime.

Et c'est ainsi que la pauvre panthère pleura son fils, celui ci avait été terrasser par l'alcool et tout les assauts divers ... Plus jamais ils ne vivraient tranquil à la Soul Society ! C'était claire ... Ils auraient peut être dut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de les acceuillir si chaleureusement !

Toshiro décida d'intervenir, voyant que Shin voulait encore prendre une bouteille de saké, il avait suffisament but aux goûts du Capitaine. Le bleuté protesta, mais le décoloré avait décidé d'aider le jeune homme à retourner dans sa chambre provisoire. Shin n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes ... Les Arrancars ne semblaient pas capable de se modérait et, en bas, Grimmjow semblait vouloir venger son fils ... C'est qu'elle le cherchait le géant !

Le Capitaine eux beaucoup de mal à reconduire le jeune homme, il aurait bien demandé de l'aide aux autres, mais la plupart était dans un état asser intense ... Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattrapper l'autre et même Starrk avait but au point qu'il c'était effondré ... A moins qu'il ne se soit endormis depuis un moment ? Rien n'était sûr ... En tout cas, il ne risquait pas de profité de l'état de Tatsuki qui faisait des bras de fer avec les membres de la Onzième Division.

- On y es presque. Soupira Toshiro en entrant dans une des chambres.

- On es presque où ? Lâcha Shin qui semblait un peu perdus sur le coup.

- Au lit !

Le bleuté gloussa étrangement, faisant se haussé les sourcils du décolorer. Il eu du mal à faire coulisser la porte, Shin était un sacrée poid sur ses épaules et ne semblait pas très coopératifs, cela ne déséspéra pas Toshiro qui réussis à posser le jeune homme sur le futon qui avait été préparer pour lui. Ha, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il participe a cette beuverie ?

Shin l'attrappa et l'attira à lui si soudainement que le pauvre Capitaine ne put rien faire, ne s'y attendant pas du tout et leurs lèvres furent celler. Le bleuté l'attira à lui, le plaquant contre le futon alors qui recommencé à embrasser ses lèvres, se fessant incroyablement doux et délicat, mais se baiser avait le goût de l'alcool. Le pauvre petit était sous les effets de l'alcool ...

- Shin, arrête, tu ... Commença Toshiro.

Mais le sournois profita plutôt de ses paroles pour forcer le passage des lèvres de sa langue, l'entrainant en un baiser dont il avait la dominance la plus total. Le Capitaine essaya bien de repousser l'Apprentis Shinigami, mais Shin n'était pas près de lâché prise et même qu'il se colla un peu plus contre lui, se montrant de plus en plus entreprenant pour le plus grand damne du décolorer. Il avait honte de voir son cadet plus douer et plus sûr, à moins que l'alcool ne donne des ailes ? Les mains de Shin bloquèrent ses poigniets sur le coté, les plaquants avec fermeté.

L'Arrancar fini par relacher enfin sa bouche, se relevant, son regard briller alors d'une lueur indéchiffrable mais le Capitaine n'en retint qu'une seule chose : il était incroyablement beau ainsi ... Non mais ... Attendait ... C'était quoi ses pensées pas net ? Frisonnant, le décolorer prit peur et voulut protester, mais Shin s'effondra sur lui, tout simplement ...

Toshiro resta immobile quelques secondes, sa réspiration était étrangement saccadé et il grogna contre lui même ! Pourquoi c'était il laissé faire à ce point et ... Surtout ... Pourquoi restait il sans bouger ? Il décida de repousser doucement le jeune homme, prenant soin de le faire glisser sur le futon. L'alcool pouvait avoir raison de tout, même des plus entreprenants ... Mais, est ce que le décolorer était vraiment soulager, ou bien ... Au contraire, il aurait voulut ... Non ? Vraiment ?

Rougissant, Toshiro jetta un coup d'oeil à Shin qui se laissé aller sur son futon, son haut de kimono laissant entrevoir son torse ... Il était "jeune" et en même temps ... Il faisait si adulte ...

* * *

Ce qui était chiant après une bonne nuit bien arrosé, c'était le réveil ... Ha, agonie sinistre ! On a mal à la tête, on a envie d'évacuer tout ce qu'on a avalé la veille ! En se mettant assit, Shin eu un haut le coeur qui lui donna presque envie de disparaître à tout jamais sous sa couette. Il avait du mal à se souvenir comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans sa chambre et dans son futon. Il se laissa retombé dans sa couche, gémissant en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, il allait casser bleu ! Il avait pas envie de sortir avec le mal de crâne qu'il se coltinait, hors de question !

- Tu compte resté couché ? Souffla quelqu'un dans la chambre.

Rouvrant les yeux, le bleuté se releva pour faire face au Capitaine Hitsugaya, il était assit à coté de la fenêtre et lui , capter en flague de tentative de grace matiné ! ... Tient, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Shin perdit son sourire, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu un comportement déplacé avec son "supérieur" et il se dit que cela avait été sans doute le cas : il savait de quoi il était capable sous l'influence de l'alcool ... Il était pire que sa mère ! Quoi que, celle ci jouait pas vraiment dans la même catégorie que lui !

- Est c'que j'ai ... Commença t il l'Apprentis avant de se taire, trop géner.

- Si tu finissait ta phrase, je pourrais peut être répondre à ta question ! Lâcha le Capitaine avec un sourire amusé.

- Bah, c'est bon : si je t'avais fait quelque chose, tu le prendrais pas comme ça ! Tu m'aurais plutôt congelé ...

Le décolorer garda le silence, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux avant de le détourner pour regarder par la fenêtre, il avait l'aire asser rêveur et un peu troublé ... Mais, pourquoi était il ainsi ? Il avait fait quelque chose ?

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, si je vous ai manquez de respect ... Commença t il.

- Tu m'a juste embrasser, ce n'es pas la mer à boire ...

Il l'avait juste embrasser ? C'était vrais ? Hé bien, quand on savait ce qu'il pouvait faire saoul ... Hitsugaya avait eu vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Enfin, mieux valait ne pas expliquer cela ... Il était bien trop pure pour lui avoué ça, non ? Quoi que ...

- Tu m'a juste embrasser ... Répéta t il pensivement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda inquiet Shin.

- J'en voulais plus ...

- Pardon ?

Shin haussé les sourcils et clignait des yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé cette scène. Se frottant le frond, il essaya de sondé le Capitaine, mais n'y arrivait franchement pas en cet instant. Non pas qu'il y serait arrivé en temps normal, mais ... Un homme qui fait une telle déclaration n'es pas aussi "vide" dans ce genre de cas ! Ha, il était énervant le petit Capitaine de Glace !

- Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir ... Lâcha t il soudainement, troublant plus encore le bleuté. Je ne suis pas non plus le genre de personne à me plonger dans une relation courte et éphémère, pourtant, hier ... J'ai presque était déçus de ne pas te voir continuer ... Pourquoi ?

- C'est par ce qu'en te faisant tout ses sous entendus, tu te sens flatter ! Sourit le bleuté. Sa doit gonflé ton égos de savoir qu'un homme puisse te draguer et que, même si tu te l'avous pas, c'est que je te déplais pas ...

- Mais, je suis pas le genre à profité des autres ! Et puis, j'en ai rien à foutre de mon égo !

- Hé, Hitsugaya, dit moi voir : c'est qui la dernière personne qui t'a draguer ?

Le Capitaine haussa les sourcils et sembla réfléchir à la question, comme s'y était attendus le jeune Apprentis, il le vit rougir ! C'était comme il se l'était imaginé, ce pauvre décolorer était si froid et distant qu'en réalité, il ne devait pas se rendre compte lorsqu'on le draguer, il fallait être directe comme Shin pour qu'il s'en apperçoive.

- Je ne me suis jamais fait draguer ... Avoua t il avec géne.

- Alors voilà pourquoi t'es autant troublé, je suis trop directe ! Sourit le bleuté. J'ai pas l'habitude d'y passer par quatre chemin ! Si tu veux, j'peu arrêter ...

- Est ce que c'est ta façon de te jouer des autres ?

- Hé, tu m'a vus jouer comme ça avec beaucoup de monde ?

- Shiro ...

Aie, le prénom qui faisait mal ! Soupirant, Shin se laissa retombé dans son futon, il avait trop mal à la tête pour trouvé une raison de se justifié à ce sujet ... Attendez ... Il devait se ... Justifier ? Haussant les sourcils, il se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver ... Ou bien de fantasmer ? Ha, décidément ... Cette situation devenait de plus en plus étrange ! Entre Shiro qui commençait à devenir très entreprenant et Hitsugaya qui avait l'aire ... Jaloux ?

- Capitaine, avec Shiro, la situation es un peu compliquer. Avoua t il franchement. Vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est passé entre nous ...

- J'ai compis qu'Aizen vous à forcez à faire certaine chose et que, depuis, Shiro essaye de se faire pardonner ... Sauf que tu le fui ... Pourquoi ? Je comprend pas, tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un par ce que c'est claire qu'il essaye de réparer ce qu'il t'a fait ... Je te comprend pas ...

- Je ne peu pas ... Accepté "ça" ... Il veut assumer par ce qu'il m'a humilié et pas par ce qu'il m'aime ...

- Et si tu te tromper ? Et s'il t'aimait vraiment ?

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, ce n'es pas à vous de réglez mes problèmes de coeur !

Le décolorer se tourna vers lui, surprit par son propre comportement, semblait il.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse t il ? Demanda Shin en s'assayant. Vous voulez savoir si je vais me laisser aller avec lui ? Certes, je suis un nympho, mais pas au point de me servir des sentiments des autres pour assouvir mes propres pulsions ! ... Pardonnez moi pour le baiser, l'alcool m'a toujours fait dérapper ... Heureusement que j'ai pas été trop loin ! ...

- Est ce que tu va essayer ... Avec Shiro ?

- Je pourrais pas ! C'est pas possible ... Chaque foi qu'il es à coté de moi, je repense à ce qui c'est passé et je me sens humilié ... Il m'a vus dans une position ... Très indécente ... Et chaque foi qu'il m'approche, je me sens vraiment pas bien à cause de cette affaire ...

- Et tu va continuer de ... Jouer avec moi ? ...

Le Capitaine avait légèrement rougit et se frotter la nuque.

- C'est un jeu, mais ... Cela pourrait devenir réelle ...

Hitsugaya parrut troubler par les paroles du bleuté, il rougit un peu plus et fini par détourner le visage, plus perdus que jamais.

- Je peu me calmer, vous savez ... J'ai longtemps véccus de relation d'un soir ... Mais je peu me ranger et attendre, vous n'avez cas me "tester" ... Vous croyez que je joue, mais à la Soul Society, je n'ai "jouer" qu'avec vous et Shiro, quand je n'en avais pas peur ... Si vous vouliez plus hier soir, je peu vous l'accordez, mais là, je suis "moi" et non pas un homme saoul ... Alors, vous voulez que j'arrête de jouer avec vous ? Et qu'on tente quelque chose de sérieux ?


	39. Chapitre 37 : Explication

Angélica n'était pas très contente ... Evidement, c'était elle qu'on avait choisi pour "parlementait" avec les Shinigami ... Aizen essayé sans doute de la faire tuer ! Non, c'était claire, il voulait la voir crevé ! Franchement, l'envoyé elle ... Comme si les Shinigami ne possédaient pas de rancune, la première chose qu'ils ferraient, se serait sans doute de la tenter de la tuer avant de poser des questions ...

Reï lui avait demandé de passer pour qu'il lui donne quelque chose et lorsqu'elle était entré dans les appartements d'Aizen, il lui avait donné un baton au bout duquel il y avait un drapeau blanc ... Avec un étrange dessin dessus ...

- Avec sa, on es sûr qu'ils t'attaqueront pas tout de suite ! Assura l'Arrancar enfant.

Derrière, le prisonnier riait aux éclats ce qui fit bouder Reï. Il avait eu de la chance, Aizen avait préféré rester avec le nouveau Hollow née pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de tuer une nouvelle foi Alicia, celle ci était très importante pour le Seigneur non pas pour ses performances au lit, mais pour ses différentes recherches sur les Hybrides, que se soit celle conçut par Grimmjow ou celle qu'elle tentait de fabriquer par croissement ... Ou quelque chose dans le genre ...

- Tout ce passe bien pour vous ? Demanda la jeune femme, s'adressant au décolorer.

- Je sais pas : quand est ce qu'Aizen s'occupera de mon cas ? Lâcha le jeune homme avec nervosité.

- Pour le moment, il s'occupe de ton père et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne compte rien te faire ... Tu devrais pensé à te détendre un peu ... Je sais que ce n'es pas facile, mais ...

- Pourquoi ne tentez vous pas de vous enfuir maintenant ? Le coupa t il soudainement. Il suffirait que vous preniez Reï et vous pourriez vous échappez ... Et ...

- Les ordres d'Aizen ont était très claire à notre sujet : le moindre signe de rébellion et nous somme exécuté ... Zero es actuellement séquestré quelques parts dans le palai et je crois que c'est Luca qui le surveille ... Il n'y a pas d'échapatoir pour nous, si ce n'es la mort ... Bon, je vais aller me faire tuer moi !

- Mais non, tu va voir, ils vont pas te tuer ! Assura Reï avec un large sourire. T'aggite bien le drapeau et ils se stopperont !

- T'en es sûr ? Demanda t elle avec séptisme.

- En réalité, moi, j'vous conseille d'aller là bas en sous vêtement, et de crier en battant des bras "Piou piou, j'veux pas mourir en sous vêtement" ! Lâcha ironiquement le Shinigami. Là, vous êtes sûre qu'ils vont pas vous tuez tout de suite ...

Ok, c'était un petit malin celui là ... Bon, tant pis, elle allait essayé avec le drapeau et, au pire, elle tenterait un coup avec son arme secréte ...

Utilisant le sonido en chaine pour qu'on ne la voit pas avec son étrange drapeau, elle s'éloigna du château et se stoppa au milieu d'une plaine désertique avant d'ouvrire un garganta, pour aller dans le monde de Soul Society. Elle débarqua au Rukongai, cela provoqua une petite agitation et certaine personne se mirent à fuir. Haussant les sourcils, elle jetta un regard à son drapeau et se demanda en quoi cela pourrait la "sauvé" ... Reï ... essayait sûrement de la faire tuer ...

En effets, sur le drapeau, l'enfant Arrancar avait dessiné une tête de mort avec deux os partant en croix derrière le crâne ... N'était ce pas plutôt un drapeau "aggressif" ? Enfin, elle, elle aurait vus sa, elle aurait directement sauter sur la personne pour la tuer, mais bon ... Le dessin était si difforme qu'il était dure de reconnaître la "chose" ! En tout les cas, son arrivé attira rapidement l'attention et bientôt, elle reconnut l'énergie spirituel du Commandant en Chef des Armées de la Cour ... Alors, la question était : devait elle abandonné son drapeau pour prendre son sabre ou bien aggité le drapeau comme une idiote ? Elle ne réussit pas à ce décidé ...

- Tient tient, n'est ce pas plutôt un drapeau immaculé que l'on doit apporter pour une négociation ? Demanda Kyoraku qui avait sortit ses armes.

- Reï à dut confondre. Avoua t elle avec une grimace. Je me demande à quoi correspond ce drapeau là ...

- Au drapeau des pirates ... Dois je donc considérais que vous êtes là pour "négocier" ?

Elle soupira, jettant le drapeau derrière elle avant de reporter toute son attention sur Kyoraku, sa Vice-Capitaine, Ise, et son lieutenant, Yadomaru, l'avaient rejoint, toute deux prêtes à se battre en cas de besoin, mais c'était pourtant claire : Angélica n'aurait pas eu de chance contre le Capitaine ! Surtout toute seule.

- Je vais droit au but : Les superviseurs contre certain des hotages ... Je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire des noms ... Je sais juste que pour le moment, il veut garder le gamin et l'autre Vizard au cheveux orange ...

- Pour quel raison ? Demanda surprit l'ébène.

- Pour tenter de contrôler le Hollow, pardis ! La question es : cela sera t il suffisant pour vous ? Deux Capitaines et un Vice-Capitaine en vie contre les deux superviseurs d'Aizen Sosuke ...

* * *

La croissance de Blanche ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir, au contraire, cela ne semblait vouloir qu'augmenté d'avantage, elle avait maintenant la taille d'une fillette de douze ans et ses cheveux étaient avaient poussés, se bouclant de plus en plus, on avait décidé de lui mettre des vêtements large pour éviter qu'il ne se déchire à cause de sa croissance, bien que son corps semblait restait stable depuis quelques heures, elle n'avait pas grandit. Grimmjow surveiller cette "évolution" en faisant une marque sur un mur pour mesurer la petite fille.

- Est ce que c'est mal de grandir vite ? Demanda Blanche en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Non, c'est juste qu'on ne sais pas ce que cela peu provoquer. Avoua franchement Kisuke en l'examinan une nouvelle fois. Je crois que cela à provoquer quelques séquelles cher Aiko ... Cette "croissance" ... Doit être la cause de sa cécité ...

- Hé, en effets, c'est le cas ! Vous êtes vraiment intéligent !

Kisuke haussa les sourcils en fixant la jeune fille, se demandant si elle, elle n'avait pas de réponse concernant sa propre situation ... Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Orihime qui semblait tout aussi intriguet que lui. Repossant la lampe sur la table, il fixa Blanche en se demandant comment se comporter avec elle : elle avait de temps en temps un comportement d'enfant et se montrer pourtant extrémement intéligente, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Elle restait extrémement jeune ...

- Blanche, tu semble en savoir beaucoup sur ... Commença le blond.

- Les hybrides ? Acheva la petite fille. On en sait beaucoup sur nous même ... C'est un peu normal ... Vous croyez qu'en en apprenant plus sur nous, vous pourriez soigniez la cécité de mon frère ?

- C'est une possibilité ... Mais, je ne vais pas te caché que ce n'es pas ma prioritée, je suis plus inquiéter par ton vieillissement ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas : ma croissance stoppera et restera stable lorsque j'aurais atteint ma "maturitée", ensuite, je reprendrais une croissance normal ...

- Peut tu tout me dire sur cette "croissance" ? Est, qu'est ce que ça désigne la "maturitée" ?

- Hé bien, je sais juste que je dois devenir très vite puissante, mais, je ne sais pas comment désigniée "ça" ... Quand au reste, je suis désolé : je ne peu rien dire !

Kisuke fronça les sourcils en regardant la fillette ... Elle savait énormément de chose mais ... Etrangement, elle était comme les autres : il semblait existé comme une "loie" qui leurs interdisait de dévoilé ce qu'ils savaient à leurs sujets ... Aiko, qui était un ennemi, ne semblait pas avoir dévoilé tout ce qu'il savait des hybrides à son père et il était très fidèle à celui ci, c'était claire ... Quelque chose semblait les empêchés de trop en dire.

- Comment être sûre que tu ne risque rien en grandissant trop vite ? Soupira t il.

- Par ce que je suis "parfaite" ! Répondit elle avec un large sourire. Je suis celle qui répond à toute les attentes ... Je suis l'hybride parfaite entre l'Arrancar et le Shinigami ! A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus le moindre risque ...

- Il y aura moins de risque ? Lâcha intriguet Orihime.

- A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus de fausse couche ! Maman pourra avoir un enfant sans craindre ! Et tout les autres aussi, tout ceux qui voudraient des enfants d'une union mixte pourrait ! C'est super, non ?

Elle semblait extrémement enthousiasme et il l'a comprenait parfaitement : si ce qu'elle disait été vrais, alors, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème concernant la conception d'enfant hybride, mais que voulait elle dire par "tout les autres" ? Cela ne devait que touché Grimmjow vus qu'elle avait été la seule à être "enceinte" ... Comment expliquer ça ?

- Blanche, tu dis que "tout les autres" pourront aussi avoir des enfants sans risque ... Mais, comment expliquer ça ?

- Par ce que maintenant, la Nature accepte l'association entre les deux espéces ... Plus personne ne souffrira plus pour avoir un enfant comme nous ! Lilinette n'aura pas à souffrire, ni Nell et ni Kurohime ! Et même maman ! Avoir un enfant n'aurait jamais dut être un telle fardeau ... Et ce ne sera plus le cas !

- C'est vrais ? Lâcha pleine d'éspoire Nell au seuil de la porte. Je pourrais avoir un bébé si je veux ?

La nouvelle avait de quoi réjouir, en effets ... Kisuke sourit à la jeune fille qui s'approché, elle plus que toute autre personne devait être heureuse vus qu'elle ne rêvait que de mariage et de bébé et il n'était pas dure de savoir avec qui elle voulait un enfant ... Ses voeux étaient à porter de mains ... Que demandé de plus ? Le blond reporta son attention vers la petite fille et passa une mains sur sa joue, il en savait suffisament, toutes les questions les plus importantes avaient une réponse : elle ne risquait rien à cause de sa croissance et maintenant ... Si elle disait vrais, plus personne ne risquerait rien ...

Le fait qu'elle ai du sang d'Ichimaru dans les veines aurait dut le faire douter un peu d'elle, mais sur un sujet si "sensible", elle ne pouvait pas mentir, alors il la croyait sans mal. Se levant, il décida de la confiée à Orihime qui finirait ses examens avant de la rendre a sa mère ... Et lui, il pourrait peut être aller voir les Arrancars pour leurs annoncés la bonne nouvelle, non ? Il se demandé comment le prendrais ses deux sujets préférer : Starrk et Lilinette.

* * *

Gin fixait Kyoraku, ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou bien au contraire être accablé de honte. Bien sûr, il c'était attendus à ce qu'Aizen cherche à les récupérer, mais pas comme cela ... Il devait y avoir autre chose ... Quelque chose qui échappé pour le moment à l'argenté, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, lui ... Il ne voyait qu'une chose : son amant cherché à le récupérer ... Cherché à les récupérer ! C'était ça le plus important !

- Le Seigneur Aizen veut que nous libérions un de vous deux et lorsque celui ci sera en sécurité au sein de Las Noches, ils libéreront nos alliés ... Continua Kyoraku, les bras croissé sur le torse. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à libérer le second ...

- N'avez vous pas peur qu'il ne relache pas vos hommes et se contente d'un seul d'entre nous ? Demanda intriguet Gin.

- Si, justement, c'est pour cela que nous vous voyons tout les deux : si jamais Aizen décide de ne pas nous rendre nos hommes dans les vingts quatres heures qui ont suivit la libération d'un des hotages, nous exécuterons le second ... D'autant plus que nous exécuteront aussi cette Arrancars ...

Le regard de Kyoraku glissa vers Angélica qui ne frénis même pas, se contentant simplement de rêvasser de son coté. D'après ce qu'avait comprit Gin, non seulement elle était la résponsable de ses "captures", mais en plus, elle était la nouvelle Primera Espada d'Aizen. En tout cas, elle ne semblait pas se soucié de ce qui pourrait lui avoué ou bien peut être n'était elle pas réellement là ? Dure de savoir.

- Nous demandez vous de choisir lequel nous "protégon" ? Demanda Gin avec un large sourire.

- Ichimaru, nous ne vous demandons rien : nous ne pouvons pas condamné à mort Jaggerjack Aizen ... Avoua franchement Kyoraku. Nous aurions grandement préférer le garder avec nous, mais ... Nous ne pouvons pas ...

- Cela me rassure ! Bon, et comment allons nous procédé ?

- Comme le demande Aizen : nous lui rendons son fils et nous attendons ...

- Et dans vingt quatre heures ... Je suis exécuté ... C'est joyeux ... Et Angélica aussi ? ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha t elle en se tournant vers eux, l'aire un peu perdus. Je n'ai pas bien suivit la conversation ...

- Retourner à vos rêveries ! Sourit Gin. Nous pourrons nous débrouiller tout seul.

Elle eut une moue et fini par haussé les épaules, mais resta fixer à leurs lèvres, décidant qu'il vallait mieux les surveillés. Elle n'avait pas si tord que ça, son avenir dépendant de ce qui se passerait à partir de maintenant. L'argenté reporta toute son attention sur le Commandant en Chef qui semblait de temps en temps troublé par le comportement de l'Arrancar, mais c'était normal ... Elle était jolie et c'était un homme à femme, non ? En plus ... Elle était dans une tenue ... Que tout homme hétéro n'aurait pas put "igniorer" !

Elle porter un uniforme blanc, comme tout les Arrancars de Las Noches, son haut ressemblait à un corset ouvert en "V" sur le centre donnant une vue incroyablement intéressant. Elle porter cependant des manches et portés des épaulières d'armures ... Ce qui était étonnant, ce que les épaulières étaient noir ... Elle portait également une ceinture noir, des gants noir et ses chaussures étaient des bottes montante jusqu'au dessus des genoux, quand à son pantalon, il était extrémement moulant ...

Pourquoi portait elle des éléments noir ? La réponse semblait évidente : elle n'était pas fidèle au Seigneur de Las Noches, mais était très utile ... Grimmjow avait toujours porté des tenues "noir", prouvant d'elle même qu'elle n'était pas des leurs, cela était vite devenus un signe distinctifs portait par ceux qui doutés d'Aizen ... Mais rare était ceux qui laisser voir leurs "rebellions" face à l'autorité du brun, il fallait être d'une grande force ou bien être très protéger pour oser dévoilé aux autres qu'ils pouvaient être des potentiels traîtres ...

- Quand allez vous envoyé Aiko là bas ? Demanda Gin.

- Attendez, je ne veux pas laisser Sire Ichimaru ici ! Protesta le jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous imposez cela et ...

- C'est nous qui avons le choix, pas vous. Le coupa brutalement Kyoraku. Jaggerjack Aizen, nous somme vos ennemis, il ne faut pas que vous oubliez cela : vous avez choisi votre camps et même si nous ne le comprenons pas, nous acceptons ... Mais, nous ne voulons plus jouer le jeu d'Aizen : s'il ne nous rend pas nos hommes, nous exécuteront Ichimaru et nous enverrons sa tête à Hueco Mundo !

- Pourquoi ? S'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Superviseur, il faut bien qu'Aizen les prennent au sérieux, où bien Aizen gardera toujours le dessus sur eux, on devenant plus aggressif, ils prouveront qu'eux non plus ne font pas qu'être des pions manipulables !

Haussant les sourcils, Gin se tourna vers Angélica qui avait parlé, son regard briller étrangement et elle les fixait tour à tour.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, Aizen pensait que les Shinigami n'étaient que des rigolos ... Et même les Espada ce moque de ses "fillettes" qui "négocie sans mal" ! Il y a cent ans, ils ont vendus votre mère pour trois hommes et aujourd'hui encore, ils acceptent l'échange en sachant que vous êtes un grand adversaire ! Pour eux, cela semble normal d'accepté ce genre de négociation, mais savez vous ce qu'en disent les Arrancars ? Ils en rient !

- Hé, êtes vous de notre coté ou bien du leurs ? Demanda amusé l'argenté.

- C'est juste que, lorsqu'ils verront débarqué Aiko, plus personne n'aura envie de rire ! Sourit elle cruellement. Je suis contente de rester ici comme hotage, je vous le garantis ! Sa va pas être la joie à Las Noches ! Aizen pensent qu'ils vont vous envoyez vous, il c'était dit qu'ainsi, il pourrait tout de même garder les Shinigami et, surtout, le Vizard qu'ils ont réussit à chopper ! Mais Aiko ? ... Il savait qu'ils n'auraient rien fait au jeune homme ... Vus que c'es le môme de Jaggerjack Schiffer ! Et dès que le môme leurs dira que vous allez être exécuté, il va explosé ! ... Par ce que, pour la première foi depuis que cette guerre aura commencé ... Les choses ne se passeront pas comme prévus ! Ha, j'éspére que Reï se cachera bien avec Shiro !

Elle était étonnante ... Et elle n'avait pas tord ... Si Aizen prévoyer son retour, il n'allait pas être content en voyant son fils revenir ... Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'elle voyait juste : les Shinigami n'auraient rien fait à Aiko, mais puisque c'était Gin qui allait resté, la menace de la condamnation à mort pesserait lourds et risquait de forcé Aizen à répondre très vite, il n'aurait pas le choix, il devrait sacrifier quelque chose ... Son amant ou bien ... Ses "hotages" ...

- Vous vous moquez des votres. Nota Kyoraku.

- Je me moque de qui je veux ! Répliqua t elle, toujours souriante. Mettez vous à ma place : c'est ... Ironique ! Et c'est super ! Aizen va se prendre une raclée en pleine tronche ! Ha, je sais pas si j'aurais voulus y assisté ou pas ! Mais bon, je vais me taire et vous laissez parlé entre vous !

- Je crois que je vais beaucoup vous aimez ! Avoua Gin.

- Ho, moi aussi ! Si vous n'étiez pas avec Aizen, j'essayerais même d'avoir du bon temps avec vous ! Mais j'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau ...

- Mais qu'est ce que vous dites ! Lâcha outragé Aiko.

Le jeune homme c'était levé, rouge de honte et de colère, il semblait sur le point d'exploser, le pauvre petit garçon ... Il restait toujours aussi sérieux ...

- Moi, si je pouvais choisir la personne avec qui j'aurais une dernière nuit, se serait mon petit Aiko ! Déclara l'argenté d'une manière théatrale.

- Bah, pourquoi vous le prenez pas là ? Demanda t elle en souriant malicieusement. Profitez en tant qu'il es encore là !

- Mais je ... Voulut protesté le jeune homme qui fut interromput par l'Arrancar qui continuer sur sa lancer.

- Si je pouvais choisir une personne avec qui le faire, je crois que je prendrais un inconnu en espérant qu'il soit perver et qu'il m'attache au lit en me bandant les yeux pour faire jouir mon corps encore et encore et je m'abandonnerais à ses mains avec plaisir et délice ... Couché avec quelqu'un sans savoir qui c'es ...

Elle posa sa mains sur sa bouche, ses joues rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle avait un aire réveur de femme qui pense à un amant perdus et Gin comprit qu'il adorerait la nouvelle Primera Espada ! Le regard brillant, il jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à Aiko pour constaté que le pauvre garçon était de plus en plus rouge, cela trahissait grandement sa pudeur et sa timiditée ...

La seconde d'après, Gin se jettait sur Angélica pour la faire basculer sur le sol sous le regard choquer de l'assistance.

- Laisser moi être votre "étranger" ! Lâcha t il sur un ton suppliant. Je vous ferez jouir comme jamais aucun homme ne l'a fait avant moi !

- Ho mon Dieu ! Lâcha t elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues, jouant à fond le jeu. Comment résisté à tant de charme ? Je vous laisse mon corps, faite de moi ce que vous voulez !

- Le fait qu'il y ai quelques voyeurs vous dérange t il ?

- Non, cela n'en devient que plus exitant !

- Stop ! Hurla le pauvre Aiko à bout. Arrêter tout de suite cette comédie !

- En effets, cela va un peu trop loin. Toussota Kyoraku. Surtout que vous avez d'autre visite là ...

Haussant les sourcils, Gin jetta un coup d'oeil au Commandant qui pointé quelque chose, il suivit donc le doig et constata que beaucoup des Capitaines étaient présents ainsi que leurs Vices-Capitaines, beaucoup avaient l'aire choquer, d'autre outré et certain moqueur ... L'Argenté reporta son attention vers Angélica qui souriait, toujours aussi amusé et Gin fit semblant de bondir sur elle, la seconde d'après, on le séparer de l'Arrancar qui était elle même emportée au loin, non, décidément, il allait l'adoré cette Primera !

* * *

Aiko avait été renvoyé à Hueco Mundo, on lui avait retiré les entraves et rendus son sabre avant de le laissé sur place. Le pauvre jeune homme avait toujours un peu de mal à se remettre de la scène dont il avait été témoin et se demandait si cela n'avait été qu'un jeu où sincére ... Difficile de dire vus qu'Ichimaru était du genre à ce moquer de tout le monde quand à Angélica, il ne la connaissait pas suffisament pour savoir quel genre de personne c'était là, en tout les cas, elle était entré d'emblé dans le jeu de l'argenté mettant très mal à l'aise le pauvre brun.

Il retira ses lunettes, les mettants dans une poche en priant le ciel de ne pas les perdres et la seconde d'après, il utilisait sa perception spirituelle pour retrouver Las Noches et s'y dirigea en utilisant le Shunpo en chaine. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour arrivé devant les portes impossante du château blanc. Il hésita quelques secondes à frapper ... En réalité, une seconde : il dut esquivé une attaque que quelqu'un lui porter, un céro brula le sol où il c'était retrouvé quelques instants plus tôt et, fronçant les sourcils, il leva son regard, ne reconnaissant pas la marque spirituelle, en tout cas, c'était clairement un Espada.

Quelqu'un d'autre arriva, lui aussi avait de mauvaise intention à son encontre et Aiko fut sur le point de sortir son sabre de son fureau, mais des mains bloquèrent ses poigniets, les empêchants de bougers. C'était son père qui c'était mit juste derrière lui, les deux Arrancars cessèrent dès lors tout mouvements. Aiko avait du mal à voir la scène, il avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrété et lui même n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement ... La chose qui était coller à son dos ... Elle était terrifiante ... C'était la première foi que son père lui inspirait autant de peur !

- Mon petit Aiko ... Souffla t il à son oreille. Est ce qu'ils t'ont bien traité ?

Le jeune homme tremblait de peur, il était même sur le point de s'évanouir, ayant beaucoup de mal à tenir bon car son instinct lui hurlait de fuir, de partir très loin d'ici ... S'écarté de cette créature qui était juste derrier lui ... Sa réspiration était de plus en plus saccadé et même s'il avait envie de répondre, il ne trouvait pas la force pour sortir un son intéligible ... Pourquoi son père était il si terrifiant ?

- Mon pauvre petit Aiko. Murmura le Seigneur, relachant l'arme pour la posée contre son front. N'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je suis en colère contre eux ... Ils t'ont attaqués ... Ne craint rien ... Je ne te ferais jamais le moindre mal, mon fils ...

- Je ... Marmonna t il difficilement.

- Chut, ce n'es pas de t'a faute, je te l'assure ... Calme toi ... Et dit moi plutôt : les Shinigami ont ils un message pour moi ?

Le jeune hybride se mordit la lèvre inférieur, même si les mots de son père était dit avec une grande douceur, cette impression de danger était toujours bien présente et elle semblait même augmenté ... De nouveau, il avait l'impression qui fuir aurait été grandement préférable ... Mais s'il faisait ça, il avait également l'impression qu'il serait détruit, tuer par la chose ... Cette créature étrange ...

- Ils exécuteront Ichimaru si on ne leurs envois pas tout de suite leurs alliés. Avoua avec difficulté Aiko. Père, je ...

Mais la suite s'étrangla dans sa gorge, il fut terrasser par la peur qui augmenta en lui d'une façon incroyable ... Au point que son père réagit de la façon la plus logique du monde et il perdit connaissance dans les bras d'Aizen, réagissant de façon très naturelle : il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle crainte ... Jamais ...

* * *

Aizen tenait son fils entre ses mains, le pauvre garçon avait fini par céder et son arme était tombé au sol. Luca se tourna vers Mikka et Luma, tout les deux étaient accroupis devant leurs Seigneur qui dégagait une forte pression spirituelle, il était claire que la Tiercera et le Cuarta aurait préféré pouvoir fuir, malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être dans leurs capacités. Evidement, un seul mouvement et ils se seraient sans doute fait tuer ...

- Luca, peu tu emporter Aiko jusqu'à sa chambre. Ordonna Aizen sur un ton sec.

- Bien sûr, Seigneur ! Assura le Céro en s'avançant.

Il se pencha pour récupérer le zanpakuto du jeune homme avant de récupérer le corps inerte, il fut surprit de le sentir si léger, lui qui semblait pourtant si fort, même s'il avait du mal à supporter la puissance de son propre père ... Aizen avait toujours ménagé son fils et la raison en était simple : on était naturellement doux et délicats avec la chair de sa chair ... Mais, pourquoi avoir était si ... Dangereux alors que son enfants été là ? Aller jusqu'à le mettre en danger ? Est ce que les deux Espada avaient eux un geste déplacé ? Sûrement ... Ils étaient partis bien trop rapidement pour que qui que se soit les préviennent que c'était un allié ...

- Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'ai subit aucun mauvais traitement. Assura Luca en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Je vais m'occupé de ses deux là ... Ho, et ... Fait libérer les deux Capitaines et le Vice Capitaine ... Qu'ils soyent reconduit à la Soul Society ...

Luca fut surprit par la requête, mais s'inclina une nouvelle foi avant de se détourner, il ne put s'empêché de sourire en regardant Mikka et Luma, ils avaient eux la mauvaise idée de venir ceuillir ce qu'ils avaient crut être un "intru", ils allaient devoir payer pour avoir osé pointer leurs armes vers le fils de leurs Seigneur ! Les pauvres, Luca n'aimerait pas être à leurs places ...


	40. Chapitre 38 : Grandir

Grimmjow avait les yeux grand ouvert et fixait Kyoraku, elle était troublé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire et fini par pencha la tête sur le coté, essayant de savoir s'il était entrain de se foutre de sa gueule ou s'il ... Se foutait d'elle ... Hum, il avait pas l'aire de rire ... Par contre, Shihouin, elle, elle souriait à fond et la bleutée bien envie de lui faire bouffé son sourire !

Ils étaient tous à la Première Division, Kyoraku installer derrière son burreau, Byakuya, Shihouin et Kira assit à ses cotés et Kurohime, Iro et Grimmjow en face d'eux ...

- Tu me l'a refait en sous titré ? Demanda la belle panthère avec un sourire carnissier.

Kyoraku pencha à son tour la tête sur le coté et fini par quemandé de l'aide à ses alliers, mais tout le monde semblait plutôt vouloir battre en retraitre, pour son plus grand damne et il dut donc se résoudre à faire face à l'Arrancar dont la pression spirituelle augmenté petit à petit !

- Pardonnez moi, Jaggerjack Schiffer, mais ... Commença le Commandant qui se tasser de plus en plus sur lui même.

- Mais vos enfants sont actuellement les personnes qui ont le plus impressionnés les Capitaines et les Vices Capitaines ! Acheva Ise en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Particulièrement Jaggerjack Ichimaru ... Son potentiel spirituel est considérable ! Quand à Jaggerjack Schiffer, elle es extrémement douée, suffisament pour intégret la Seconde Division ...

- Mais je veux pas que mes enfants soyent en première ligne ! Protesta Grimmjow en sautant sur ses pieds. J'vais tous vous tuez !

- On a garder le meilleurs pour la fin ! Assura Ise en lui tendant une feuille.

Haussant les sourcils, la bleutée décida de regarder attentivement cette feuille avant de mettre à exécution ses menaces, elle arracha la feuille des mains de la Vice-Capitaine ... Encore une foi, elle fut surprise au point qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour réagir, elle fini par se tourner vers le Commandant en chef, ouvrant et refermant sa bouche comme un poisson, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui était entraint de se passer.

- Vous m'offrez en pature Kuchiki pour éviter que je vous tue vous ? Demanda t elle avec un sourire carnisier.

Kurohime fronça les sourcils et se leva pour prendre à son tour la feuille, Iro fut aussi intriguet et tout deux lirent la feuille. L'Arrancar soupira tandis qu'Iro semblait heureu pour sa mère ... Evidement : on lui proposé le poste de Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division ... Rien que cela ! Pauvre Noble qui risquait de s'en prendre plein la gueule pour la survie des autres ... Quoi que, celui ci semblait plutôt stoïque en cet instant ...

- J'ai du mal à comprendre. Avoua franchement Kurohime. Comment faites vous pour choisir vos subalterne ?

- Sûrement qu'ils jouent à un jeu de hasard ! Ricana Grimmjow. J'vois pas trop comment j'aurais put être choisi ...

- Peut être que Kuchiki te voulais tellement comme Vice-Capitaine qu'il à payer tout le monde ! Hypothèsa Iro le regard brillant. Il veut pouvoir abuser de toi dans le bureau ! Maman, non, n'accepte pas cette nommination ! Je veux pas que tu te fasse violé !

Le garçon se jetta dans les bras de sa mère, faisant mine de pleurer tandis que Kurohime soupirait en reprenant place au sol.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, mon fils, c'est moi qui violerait en première le noble ! Assura Grimmjow. J'vais lui donner une bonne raison de s'attaquer à moi !

- Je présume donc que vous acceptez votre nomination ? Demanda Kyoraku.

- Ca veut pas dire que je vais pas te tuer pour autant ! Prépare toi a pérrir dignement ! Je laisse vivre Kuchiki, vus que je vais lui faire vivre un enfer, mais toi et Shihouin ... J'vais vous faire votre fête maintenant !

En effets, la panthère c'était tourner vers le commandant en chef, prenant un aire menaçant et ses deux enfants tentèrent de la retenir, mais ce ne fut pas eux qui la stoppèrent mais les cris à l'entré de la Division, quelqu'un semblait vouloir protesté contre ce qui était entrain de se passé et l'Arrancar haussa les sourcils en voyant débarquer Kenpachi qui n'était pas du tout content ...

- Pourquoi elle va dans la Sixième Division ? Hurla le géant en pointant directement Grimmjow. Elle n'a pas du tout les qualifications nécessaire pour y aller et aurait plus sa place à la Onzième Division ! C'est une tête bruler qui fonce tête baisser ! La force brute et pas la valeur ou la noblesse !

- Voilà les premières réclamation ! Sourit Shihouin. J'm'attendais pas à ce que se soit lui qui débarque le premier par contre !

- Toi, ta gueule ! Répliqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai posé une question !

- Grimmjow à les qualifications pour se retrouver à la Sixième Division : dois je vous rappellez qu'elle a été nommer "noble" pendant son absence pour justifié le fait qu'on lui ai donné l'autorisation d'être mariée et enceinte ?

- D'autant que tout les hauts rangs de votre Division ont été distribué depuis longtemps ! Répliqua Shihouin. Quel poste obtiendrait elle en venant chez vous ? Quatrième Siège ? Allons donc, elle a un fort potentiel alors autant s'en servir ! Aller, reparter, elle allait justement nous tuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Bien sûr, la belle panthère n'avait plus vraiment envie de tuer qui que se soit, elle trouvait cela tellement étonnant de voir Kenpachi débarquer ici en hurlant, ses deux enfants étaient toujours aggripés à elle et semblaient tout aussi choquer qu'elle, fixant le géant de façon très intéresser, surtout Iro qui souriait de malice. Il fini par se détacher en ricanant ouvertement, pointant Kenpachi.

- Il es jalou ! S'écria t il. J'suis sûr qu'il aurait vraiment abusé de toi, lui ! Rolala, maman, comment tu fait pour te faire courser à ce point ?

- J'sais pas. Avoua t elle franchement. J'crois que j'ai rien fais de particulier ...

- Pourquoi ? Hurla de rage Kenpachi, faisant sursauté la panthère.

- Je ne vous comprend pas, Capitaine Kenpachi. Avoua Kyoraku en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi cet nommination es génante pour vous ? Craigniez vous que Grimmjow ne tente de nous trahir ?

- Pas du tout !

- Alors, vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de protester ! Répliqua séchement Ise. Si vous pouviez resortir, nous devons finaliser cet entretient pour expliquer en détaille à ses jeunes recrues leurs nouvelles fonctions !

La jeune Shinigami prit les devants en se dirigeant vers le géant et le poussa vers la sortie. Elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par la masse de muscle et Grimmjow se dit qu'elle trouvait cette fille très courageuse ! La Vice-Capitaine referma la porte et revint pour s'installé à coté de son Capitaine ... Tout envie d'extérmination avait abandonné la bleutée qui fini par s'assoir aux cotés de ses deux enfants.

- Pour faire court, vous devrez allégé le travail de vos Capitaine et vous assurez de leurs protections en cas de besoin. Annonça Ise. Vous avez de la chance, les trois Division n'ont pas de rôle particulier ... La Seconde Division es charger des assasinats et sont souvent envoyé en première ligne, mais vous n'avez pas été préparer à ce genre de chose, vous n'aurez pas de mission dans cette direction ...

- Je suis donc Vice-Capitaine de la Seconde ? Lâcha Kurohime en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Oui, tu m'a bien plus ! Sourit Shihouin. Habituellement, ce sont les Omaeda qui devraient se trouvé à cette place, mais le petit dernier es trop jeune ! Ca te va ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Hé, moi, je suis donc le Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division ? Lâcha surprit Iro. Hé mais ... J'croyais qu'il voulait pas de Vice-Capitaine ...

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil au Capitaine ... C'est vrais que cela faisait des ... Non, en fait, cela faisait cent ans qu'il n'avait pas prit de Vice-Capitaine, il n'en avait même jamais eux ! Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis ? ... Hé, alors ... Elle allait vraiment devenir la ... Vice-Capitaine de ... Kuchiki ? ... Le pauvre ! Il allait souffrir !

* * *

Kenpachi n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée qu'ils avaient eu de mettre Grimmjow à la Sixième Division. Ce qui le déranger n'était pas le fait qu'elle se retrouve si proche de Kuchiki, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle se retrouve dans la pire de toute les Divisions ... La moins tolérante ! La plupart des nobles se retrouvaient dans cette Division et même si certaine des plus influentes famille de la noblesse ne trouvait rien à redire quand à cette "nomination", il y avait fort à parier que certaine famille de la Petite Noblesse trouvent des choses à redire ! Alors la foutre dans cette unitée ? Putain, ils étaient tous tarée !

Grognant, il sentit derrière lui Yachiru et fini par s'en vouloir : Grimmjow avait de la gueule, c'était pas deux cons et trois pétasses qui allaient la mettre dans l'embarras, se serait sûrement le contraire ! Le géant se tourna vers sa Vice-Capitaine et constata que de nouvelle cerne c'était formé sous ses yeux, la pauvre jeune fille se faisait beaucoup de soucie pour Yamada ...

- Jaggerjack Aizen es repartis y a une heure, Aizen va vite réagir ! Assura t il fortement.

- Kenpachi, est ce que tu crois qu'il les laissera vraiment partir vivant ? Demanda t elle en baissant le regard.

- S'il le fait pas, Ichimaru va s'faire buter ! Il prendra pas le risque de perdre son mec !

- Et s'il n'en avait rien à faire de son amant ? Et si justement nous nous somme trompé ? Et s'il avait voulut récupérer son fils ? ... Et s'il le tuait, qu'est ce que je deviendrais moi ? ... Je veus ... Je n'y arriverais pas ...

- Il le tuera pas sans raison ! C'est peut être qu'un vulgaire Vice-Capitaine, il en reste pas moins un "sujet intéressant" ! Yachiru, j'te jure que si Aizen lui à fait quoi que se soit, je lui ferais payer au centuple ce qu'il aura fait !

- C'est Clarice. Annonça une voie.

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Angélica, celle ci était suivit par les gardes chargés de sa surveillance et l'Arrancar avait les bras croissé sur sa poitrine. Dire que c'était cette sale garce qu'Aizen avait envoyé pour négocier, c'était pas ironique ça ? La nana qui les avaient foutus dans cette situation était celle qui représenté ce connard !

- De quoi ? Rala t il sur un ton grave et menaçant.

- C'est Clarice, l'Octavo, qui lui à fait du mal ! Avoua t elle franchement. Aizen c'est juste contenter de le regarder ...

- Comment tu peu savoir ça ? Lâcha mécontente Yachiru.

- Reï et Zéro me l'on montrer : Zéro à vus le petit Yamada se faire poignarder et Reï à vus ce qui c'est passé ensuite, dans la scène du trône ...

- Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

- Quelqu'un à juste fait en sorte de stopper l'hémoragie pour le maintenir en vie, il était sortis d'affaire quand on à tous étés séparer, mais je vous conseilles quand même de demandé à la Quatrième Division de se tenir près !

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Demanda suspitieu Kenpachi.

- Pour faire la conversation ! Déclara t elle avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai rien de mieux à faire ! Et peut être que j'éspére que vous vous occuperez d'elle plutôt que de moi en cas de confrontation directe.

Réponse acceptable pour le géant qui jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa Vice Capitaine, elle semblait un peu moins stresser ... Angélica n'avait pas l'aire de mentir, même si c'était claire qu'elle ne disait pas tout, elle avait dit le plus important : l'état de Yamada pouvait être grave comme il pouvait être quelconque, celui qui l'avait soignié avait peut être baclé son travail ... Après tout, qui voudrait soignier un Shinigami ? ... Qui ? ...

La question n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate, il savait qui avait fait ça et il savait aussi que Yachiru tenterait sans doute de s'occupé de ce cas là ! Elle vengerait toute seule l'homme de sa vie ...

- Qu'est c'tu fou là toi ? Demanda le Capitaine à l'Arrancar.

- Je dois voir quelqu'un. Avoua t elle franchement. Raison personnel !

- J'crois pas qu'tu sois rester suffisament longtemps pour t'être lier avec qui que se soit ici ...

- Je suis désolé, il es hors de question que j'aborde la question avec vous ! Je détiens une information et je la partagerais avec une seule personne ! Si celle ci décide de garder cela secret, alors se sera son problème et faudra voir avec lui !

C'était très intriguant cette histoire, mais elle venait de le dire, il faudrait voir avec la personne concerner, quand à savoir qui c'était ...

- Est ce que ça concerne Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Demanda t il intriguet.

- Elle es là bas ? Lâcha t elle surprise. Ha, je vais enfin voir la seule femme qui refuse d'offrire son coeur au puissant Aizen Sosuke ! Elle doit être foutrement belle pour qu'il soit obsédé à ce point par cette femme ! Hé, dite moi tout ! A quoi elle ressemble ?

- J'suis là ! Lâcha la voie colérique de la belle panthère.

Angélica eu juste le temps de tourner le visage avant qu'un poing ne rencontre son jolie visage, la faisant flaché et sourire à la foi, les deux Arrancars se lancèrent un regard et la seconde d'après, elles étaient toute les deux entrain de se battre, Grimmjow sortant les griffes, n'ayant sûrement pas apprécier que cette nana ne capture Shiro. Kenpachi se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de rester neutre à cette affaire, mais cette nana était la Primera Espada, alors il se décida à intervenir, attrappant par la taille la bleutée, la tirant sans mal alors qu'il la sentit se débattre comme une furie, déclarant qu'elle voulait juste lui arraché les yeux.

Un sourire carnissier apparus sur le coin des lèvres du géant qui en profita pour plaquer son corps contre celui de Grimmjow, en profitant un peu à sa façon. Elle n'était plein enceinte, elle ne risquait plus rien ... Alors, il tenterait sûrement un truc un de ses quatres ... Autant qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre avec lui, non ? Déjà que Kuchiki prenait une belle avance en pouvant la garder à l'oeil ... Mais qu'il compte pas trop sur sa ...

- Elle saute à la tronche de tout le monde ? Demanda la Primera à Terre qui essuyer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Juste des grosses petasse qu'on embarquer à Las Noches des Mômes pour servir de jouet à Monsieur Mégalo j'péte plus haut qu'mon cul ! Hurla avec rage la bleutée.

- Et tu peu sortir un truc comme ça sans respirer ? Lâcha ironiquement Kenpachi.

- Lâche moi, Clochette, j'vais lui exploser sa tronche !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda la voie autoritaire du Commandant en chef.

- Grimmjow veut tuer la négociatrice ! Lâcha amusée Yachiru.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, je vous prierez de ne pas en profiter pour pelotter ma mère ! Lâcha très sérieusement Kurohime.

Elle était pas dupe la petite ! Le géant lui répondit par un sourire carnissier. En tout les cas, cette phrase eu pour effets de calmer la furie qui lança un regard froid à la masse de muscle, elle venait elle aussi de comprendre ce qui se passait. La belle bleutée posa sa mains sur celle qui la maintenait fermemant et fini par la mordre pour essayer de se détaché.

- Orihime, il attaque Grimmjow ! Lâcha Tatsuki.

- Sus à l'ennemi ! Décida la Capitaine.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils ne furent pas deux, mais trois à se débattre dans les bras du géant qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment les femmes pouvaient s'entraindés à ce point ! Il était dépasser depuis quelques secondes, mais fini par lâché l'Arrancar, faisant crier de victoire les deux autres qui s'occupèrent de la calmer. Ha, décidément, ses deux là avaient vraiment un pouvoir sans nom sur la bleutée, arrivant à la calmer si facilement ! A croire qu'elles l'avaient apprivoisées ...

- Décidément, il n'y en a pas une pour rattrapper l'autre ! Soupira Shihouin. Nos Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines femelles sont toutes particulières ! Je les adores !

- Tu touche pas à elle ! Protesta Grimmjow en s'aggripant fortement à Tatsuki et Orihime. C'est moi qui doit m'occupé de leurs apprendres à aimé les femmes !

- Tient, Angélica ? Nota Kyoraku. Que faites vous là ?

- J'ai entendus dire que le Capitaine Kira était là. Avoua t elle franchement, essuyant encore le coin de ses lèvres où quelques gouttes de sang qui couler. Il faudrait que je le vois quelques instants.

- C'est moi. Annonça le blond très surprit. Que me voulez vous ?

- J'aurais préférer vous en parler en privée, mais bon ... Je vais tâcher d'être subtile : vous vous souvenez, l'idée d'Alicia vous concernant ? Bah, sa a fonctionnée, j'ai besoin d'en dire plus ?

Kenpachi était de plus en plus intriguet par cette affaire, il tenta de comprendre en fixant le jeune Shinigami, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à laissait entrevoir ses émotions ... Mais pourtant ... En cet instant, le pauvre Kira était devenus blanc ... Rivalisant fortement avec la pâleur naturel de Kurohime.

- Mais, pour ... Murmura t il perdus. Et vous, pourquoi vous me le dites ? C'est Aizen qui ...

- Non, c'est pour foutre la merde ! Avoua t elle franchement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez faire de cette "information", mais prenez là comme bon vous semble !

Et, sur ses mots plus qu'étrange, elle les planta tous là, retournant sans doute dans au manoir Kuchiki où elle devait resté jusqu'à ce qu'on ai des nouvelles de Las Noches. De quel "projet" parlait elle ? Ca, Kenpachi ne savait pas trop : Kira avait été asser vague concernant son emprisonnement au Palai Blanc, la seule chose qui était sûr, c'est qu'Aizen aurait voulut l'utilisé pour une expérience et le blond avait assuré que celle ci ne pouvait pas être achevé ... Pourtant ...

* * *

Byakuya était de retour dans sa Division et, retirant son haori, il le dépossa négligement sur sa chaise avant de jetter un coup d'oeil à la paperasse qui achéverait de faire de Grimmjow sa Vice-Capitaine. C'était tout de même sournois de faire une telle chose : accepté que cette Arrancars en particulier devienne sa subalterne, cela allait provoquer une petite mutinerie, il le savait : beaucoup espérer que ce fut la jeune Yasami Sôma qui obtienne cette place, malheureusement pour la Shinigami, le poste lui passer sous le nez au profit d'une autre ... Une qui avait été leurs ennemie un siècle plus tôt !

L'intervention de Kenpachi ne l'avait pas plus étonner que ça, il s'attendait aussi à ce que quelques autres personnes proteste, les Vizards en premier lieu, Kurosaki en second ... Se doutant que lui non plus ne verrait pas d'un bon oeil la chose. Finalement, personne ne pourrait rien dire contre cela et il fallait s'attendre à ce que des Arrancars obtiennent d'autre poste très important des Armées de la Cour ...

Il s'installa derrière le bureau et eu juste le temps de prendre sa plume que quelqu'un frappa a sa porte et elle coulissa, dévoilant Sôma. Il c'était attendus à ce qu'elle vienne, mais pas aussi rapidement en réalité. Il aurait préférer ne pas devoir lui faire face, sachant pertinement qu'elle n'était pas pour cette nommination. Ce sera dure de faire passer le coup à sa Division.

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Murmura t elle en s'avançant.

- Comment allez vous, Sôma ? Demanda t il poliment en refermant le dossier de Grimmjow.

- Je vais très bien ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisi comme Lieutenant de la Sixième Division !

- Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas d'avoir choisi quelqu'un d'autre au poste de Vice-Capitaine ?

- Non, si vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je protesterais !

... Est ce que ça ne risquait pas de gueuler dès qu'on saurait qui était sa nouvelle Vice-Capitaine ? Tout le monde connaissait la célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Pour son caractére incroyable et surtout le bordel qu'elle arrivait à mettre un peu partout. Soupirant, il se dit que cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de la mettre à un poste si élevé, mais ... Il fallait bien qu'on la confie à une Division capable de la protéger en cas de besoin, non ?

- Alors, qui à était nommé à ce poste ? Demanda t elle d'un sourire crispée.

Cela sentait mauvais, il attrappa le dossier et se leva, n'ayant aucune envie de précipité les choses : Grimmjow pouvait encore refuser, bien qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire souffrir en acceptant ce poste ... Et dire qu'il avait crus pouvoir vivre quelques jours tranquil au manoire et c'était le cas : Ichimaru était resté tranquille depuis le départ de la belle et ... C'était devenus trop calme ...

- Désolé, le candidat gardera l'anonyma jusqu'à ce qu'il ai accepté ou non sa nommination. Déclara t il. Aviez vous quelques chose d'autre à me dire ?

- Non, Capitaine. Soupira t elle.

Elle sembla sur le point de rajouté quelque chose, mais ouvrit de grand yeux. Byakuya se tourna pour découvrire la petite Blanche qui passé par la fenêtre. Elle avait encore grandit et ressemblait maintenant à une adolescente, presque une femme en réalité. Son kimono noir dissimuler tout juste ses hanches. Elle sauta de l'encadrure de la fenêtre, ses long cheveux dégringolant le long de son visage, ondulant dans son dos pour arriver jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Byakuya ! S'écria t elle en s'élançant vers lui.

- Hé, que faite vous ici ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne devriez pas être en observation cher Urahara ?

- Si, mais j'avais trop besoin de bouger ! En plus, j'avais envie de savoir si on pourra revenir dormir au manoir ! Ma chambre me manque !

- Vous ne pourrez plus dormir dans votre lit ...

La jeune fille s'écarta et sembla réfléchir, elle soupira ... Comment pourrait elle retournée dans le berceau de bébé qui avait été son lit pendant si longtemps ? Quand est ce que ça s'arrêterait ? Elle grandissait si vite que cela était désarmant et il ne savait plus comment réagir, la veille, elle tenait encore dans les bras et maintenant ... Il fallait déjà s'inquiéter quand au potentiel garçon qui pourrait être attiré par elle !

Sôma toussa pour attiré l'attention et Blanche l'observa, un large sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, je suis Blanche Jaggerjack Ichimaru ! Dit elle jovialement.

- Ichimaru ? Lâcha sur un ton de dégout la blonde.

Le ton employé ne plus pas du tout au noble qui fut sur le point de remettre à sa place la jeune femme, mais Blanche fut plus rapide.

- Oui, Ichimaru ! Vous savez ? Se traitre qui marche au coté d'Aizen Sosuke ! Celui là même que personne n'a réussis à battre jusqu'à maintenant et qui n'a été emprisonner que grace à la complicité des Arrancars ! ... Ichimaru Gin ! ...

Un chrystalin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reporte toute son attention vers le noble, s'aggripant à son bras comme l'aurait fait Grimmjow. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, même si elle avait les yeux de son père et possédait le même sourire que ce dernier, ses cheveux, bien qu'ondulé, rappeller immanquablement sa mère et cela troublé Byakuya ... Il posa sa mains libre sur ses cheveux, l'autre tentant toujours de garder le dossier de la belle panthère.

- Vous pourrez revenir au manoir dès qu'Ichimaru n'y sera plus. Annonça t il avec un petit sourire. Je suis désolé ... Tu ne pourra plus le voir ...

- Je sais ... Soupira t elle. C'est dommage, mais c'est préférable ! De toute façon, je le reverais bien un jour ! ... Mais, ça sera pas trop dure pour vous ?

- Trop dure ? De quoi parlez vous ?

- Bah, si vous devez vous coltinez toute la famille Jaggerjack et en plus l'avoir elle à la Division, vous risquez plus de pouvoir soufflet ! Vous allez être mort d'ici une semaine !

- Pardon ? Lâcha Sôma en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dite pas que la nouvelle Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division es ... Jaggerjack Schiffer ?

Blanche se tourna vers la jeune fille, souriant de façon si amusé, elle donnait l'impression d'être entrain de conspirer ... C'était le cas ... Elle était entrain de préparer un coup et connaissant son père, il savait qu'elle ferait quelque chose ! Il l'attrappa pour la pousser vers la fenêtre, éspérant qu'elle n'oposerait pas trop de resistance. La jeune fille n'essaya pas de se débattre, continuant de sourire.

Elle monta sur le bord de la fenêtre et se tourna simplement vers le noble, lui faisant signe d'approcher d'un regard brillant.

- Tu sais, je crois que je préférerais quand même que tu tente le coup avec maman avant d'essayer avec elle ! Lâcha t elle en pointant Sôma du doigt. Tu sais, c'est une femme merveilleuse et même si elle es vulgaire ... Mais elle à beaucoup d'amour à donner ! Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas de lui prendre son coeur ?

- Blanche, se sont des affaires d'adulte. Soupira le noble.

- Peut être, mais si tu tente pas le coup maintenant, d'autre risque de te piquer la place ! Aller, à ce soir alors ! Moi, je vais aller demandé de nouveau vêtement à Nell ... Ceux là commence à être trop court.

Elle le salua et fini par disparaître, utilisant le shunpo pour retourner au manoir Inoue ... Peut être que le noble devrait plutôt la suivre pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle allait là bas et en sécurité ? La rumeur parlerait bientôt de la fille d'Ichimaru ... Et ça ... C'était peut être risqué pour la jeune fille ? Quoi qu'en réalité, vue le potentiel de la jeune fille, il y avait fort a parier que même certain Espada ne pouvait rien contre elle ...

- Vous avez choisir l'Arrancar pour Vice-Capitaine ? Lâcha derrière lui Sôma. Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

- Sôma, si vous n'avez rien d'autre a ajouté, vous pouvez disposé ! Déclara l'ébè ?

Il lança un regard froid à la jeune Shinigami qui sembla frémir, se mordant la lèvre avant de partir, les poings serrer ... Il aurait peut être dut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de proposer de prendre sous son aile Grimmjow ... Kenpachi n'avait peut être pas tord de protester contre "ça" ...


	41. Chapitre 39 : Liberté

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Reprise de SP ! J'éspére que vous êtes heureuse ! X3 Moi, je le suis, même si je me rend compte que 50 Chapitre ne sera sans doute pas suffisant pour cette partie ... Il se pourrait que la fic s'allonge et j'en suis désolé, cela veut dire "plus de temps avant la fin" ... Mais bon, il faudra juste être patiente avant de découvrire le dénouement des histoires d'amour et autre ... Et y en a un tas ...

Tient, et si je vous demandez vos nouvelles prévisions ? Il peut y avoir près de ... QUOI ? 18 PROPOSITION ? Oua ! Heureusement que je vais pas développer tout ces couples (et que certain ne sont que des "sous-entendus") ! Et celle qui réussira à en trouvé ... Plusieurs ... Aura le droit de ... Heu ... De ... J'sais pas, de faire une propositions quelconque ? O_o ... De crée un perso dans l'histoire ... Qui sera important ? ... Ho, on verra par mp puis basta ! =p

* * *

Renji surveiller l'état de son Vice-Capitaine, priant le ciel pour que la blessure ne s'infecte pas et pour que leurs amis les sortes rapidement de cette situation. L'enfant Arrancar avait soignié la blessure pour qu'elle ne soit plus considérait comme "grave", mais elle saigniait toujours et même si l'hémoragie n'était pas grave, le fait que leurs goélier les traites avec si peu d'intérêt pouvait faire se dégrader l'état du jeune homme.

Avec Mugurama, ils étaient dans la cellule qu'avait occupé les Shinigami et il n'y avait pas de doute possible à ça : en fouillant la pièce, ils avaient trouvé un petit mot gravé dans le mur, une jeune apprentie qui laisser un petit mot à ses parents, croyant sans doute qu'elle mourrait ici. Ce qu'elle avait écrit avait été très émouvant, la pauvre jeune fille ne c'était sans doute pas attendus à ce que quelqu'un puisse lire cette héritage. La cellule paraissait fort grande pour eux trois alors qu'elle était clairement déstinée à gardé une dizaine de personnes ...

- Capitaine Abarai ... Marmonna Hanatarou en grimaçant.

- Ne bouge pas ! Répliqua le cramoisie. Ne fait pas de mouvement brusque ni rien et garde tes forces, on ne sait pas combien de temps on reste ici ...

- Ne vous inquitez pas, elle es moins grave qu'il n'y parait ... Cet Arrancar, il a soignié les blessures interne et a laisser la plaie ouverte ...

- Oui, j'avais remarquer, tu nous fait qu'une petite hémoragie alors, s'il te plait, ne perd pas plus de sang ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Yachiru si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose ? Déjà là, j'aurais le droit à un coup ...

- Vous allez devoir fuir ...

Mugurama s'approcha, s'installant en face d'eux et tendant une gourde qu'il avait emplis d'eau au Vice-Capitaine.

- Ils n'ont pas encore apporté le repas, je pense qu'ils feront comme pour les Apprentis : un repas vulgaire le soir. Lâcha t il avec mécontentement. Je conseillerais bien de pas manger ce qu'ils nous apporteront, mais vous avec trop besoin de force ...

- Je peu tenir quelques jours sans manger. Assura Hanatarou. Arrêtez de vous inquiétez pour moi, vous allez finir par faire monter ma tension !

- On s'inquiéte surtout à cause de ta petite copine ! Elle va nous tuer ...

- Arrêté avec elle, elle ne vous en voudra pas si vous me ramenez vivant ...

- Alors, le tout, c'est de te ramené vivant !

Le décolorer se tourna vers Renji, le fixant quelques secondes avant de se levé, lui faisant signe de le suivre et le cramoisie ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Il se demanda ce que lui voulait le Vizard, sans doute parlé de leurs situation ...

- Pas de nouvelle d'Ichigo et de son fils. Annonça Mugurama. Je suis sûr que d'une chose : Aizen compte pas le tuer pour le moment, ni son fils ...A priori, ils comptent mettre la mains sur un allié de taille grace à lui.

- Je comprend pas, tu crois vraiment qu'Ichigo pourrait les aidés ? Demanda séptique Renji.

- Comment pourrais je savoir ? Ils semblent tous persuadés qu'en gardant captif Ichigo et son fils, ils pourront compté sur l'appuis de cette personne, c'est tout ce que j'ai pus découvrire ... C'est très mince ...

- Mais on sait à quoi s'en tenir : ils comptent garder Ichigo et Shiro ... Quand à nous ... Putain, je te jure que si la Soul Society accépte encore un échange contre Grimmjow ...

- J'vous comprend pas : vous lui devez rien du tout à cette nana ! C'était une ennemie et j'te rappelle qu'elle a faillit tuer plusieurs d'entre vous ! Pourquoi vous êtes aussi protecteur avec elle ? J'pige pas ...

Renji haussa les sourcils en observant le Vizard ... Oui, c'était vraie, Grimmjow avait été une véritable barge et elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs ! Elle avait troué le ventre de Rukia, avait faillit tuer Ichigo à plusieurs reprise et avait faillit faire un véritable carnage a la Soul Society ... Et Renji en vain à ce demandé pourquoi il était aussi protecteur vis à vis de l'Arrancar ...

Un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit, c'était alors que Grimmjow commençait à gonflé, il y avait très longtemps ... Elle avait eu une crainte soudaine, persuadé de ne pas être une bonne mère, elle avait craquée et en était venus à ce demandé si elle ne ferait pas mieux de confier l'éducation à quelqu'un de plus aptes ... Elle se savait vulgaire et savait être un très mauvais exemple et elle avait demandée à son entourage en hurlant "Qu'est ce que je lui apporterais à ce môme ? Des emmerdes ! J'suis pas faite pour être mère, j'serais jamais une bonne mère !" ...

- Elle es comme nous, sauf qu'elle, elle es bien meilleurs qu'on ne l'es ... Assura le cramoisie à son vis à vis. Tu ne t'es jamais intéresser à son cas lors de votre retour à la Soul Society, elle était enceinte et ... Comme n'importe qu'elle femme, elle c'est posé un tas de question ... Je l'ai vus fragile, si fragile ... C'était pas l'arrancar qui aurait démoli Ichigo par plaisir, c'était juste une femme et elle avait besoin de soutient ! Pendant cent ans, elle était au mains d'Aizen, pendant cent ans, on a pas put la protégée alors qu'on aurait voulut ...

- J'ai entendus dire que t'avais fait un berceau ...

- Ouais, il lui à pas servis, mais je l'ai donner à Orihime ... Quand elle à eu Shiro ... Mais bon, on devrait revenir à notre affaire : faut trouver un moyen pour se casser d'ici, j'ai pas envie que Grimmjow retourne dans un enfer sans nom ...

- Elle ne retournera pas dans cet "enfers" ! Lâcha une voie amusé derrière les barreaux.

C'était le Céro Espada, il semblait les observer avec une attention toute particulière. Cet homme était inquiétant, il n'y avait pas à dire, quelque chose dans sa manière de les observers ... C'était comme s'ils n'était que des bêtes qu'il pouvait traquer ... Et c'était le cas, n'était il pas l'homme le plus dangereu des Armées d'Aizen ? Quoi qu'en réalité ... Renji supçonnait que ce ne fut pas le cas et qu'Angélica fut en réalité bien plus puissante ... Mais Aizen la tenait et l'empêché de recouvret tout ses pouvoirs ...

- L'échange à été fait et vous allez repartir cher vous. Déclara t il en s'approchant de la porte. Je dois vous y menez moi même ...

- Et Kurosaki ? Demanda Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il reste ! Je vous préviens que si vous commencez à discuter : si on ne se dépéche pas, la Soul Society fera exécuter Ichimaru Gin et si cela arriver ... Autant vous dire qu'il s'acharnera sans doute sur vous ...

* * *

Aiko ouvrit les yeux et vit son mondre brouiller. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais il était installé dans son lit et la personne qui c'était occuper de lui avait bien prit soin de le changer, lui remettant son uniforme ... Cela le fit rougir légèrement, de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait dévêtus, mais ... Un autre sentiment bien plus fort encore l'envahis ... Il reporter l'uniforme que son père lui avait fait faire ... Un très large kimono dans lequel il se prenait souvent les pieds ... Et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il resentait ...

- Comment va tu Aiko ? Demanda la voie mielleuse de son père.

Le jeune homme eu un léger sursaut et se tournat vers Aizen qui était assit juste à coté de son lit, son absence totale d'énergie spirituelle était en très forte contraste avec ce qu'avait resentit plus tôt dans la journée l'hybride.

- Je vais bien, père. Assura le jeune homme, cherchant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Excusez mon malaise, je ...

- Ce n'es pas grave, je le comprend ! Tu a véccus en captivité et tu à dut avoir tellement peur ... Tu devais te méfier de tout le monde et cela t'a fatiguer ... Et tu n'a pas eu le temps de te préparer à cette montée ... Alors, comment t on ils traités ?

- Bien ... Très bien ... Ils m'ont épargnier la prison et j'ai véccus sous la protection et dans le domaine même de Kuchiki avec le Superviseur Ichimaru. Ils nous on interroger, mais nous n'avons rien dit ...

- Tu à eu beaucoup de chance, Aiko ... Beaucoup ... Je te promet que plus jamais tu ne me sera enlevé ...

Aiko se sentit fustré, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses lunettes et pourtant, il aurait tellement voulut voir le visage de son père en cet instant, persuadé au plus profond de lui même qu'il devait avoir un visage inquiet et protecteur à la foie ... Il en était persuadé et avait envie de le voir, mais Aizen se rapprocha de lui, s'installant au bord du lit en l'attirant contre lui, ne laissant pas au plus jeune le temps de récuprérer le seul moyen qu'il avait de pouvoir voir convenablement.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, mon fils ... Déclara le Seigneur de Las Noches sur un ton doux.

- Je vous promet de ne plus me laisser prendre vivant, père ! Assura le plus jeune.

- Non, ne me fait pas une telle promesse, je veux que tu me promette de revenir en vie et qu'importe si tu es emprisonner pendant quelques jours ... Ta captivité pourrait m'apporter des informations précieuse ... Alors, dit moi tout ce que tu a vus ou entendus ... Le moindre détail peu être important ... Dit moi ... A tu put voir Grimmjow ?

L'idée d'avoué à son père qu'elle vivait elle aussi au manoir Kuchiki traversa Aiko, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha ... Il craignait que le noble n'attise la haine d'Aizen et n'en subisse les conséquences et Byakuya c'était montré si bon avec lui ...

- Oui, je l'ai vus et elle va très bien ! Répondit le garçon.

- Aiko, tu à hésité à répondre ? Nota Aizen.

- C'est que ... Je m'inquiéte du sort du Superviseur Ichimaru ...

- J'ai déjà fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'on nous le raméne, ne t'inquiéte donc pas ... Alors, comment se passe sa grossesse ?

- Elle es arrivée à son therme il y à quelques jours : c'est une fille que Grimmjow a appellé Blanche.

- Déjà ?

Sa voie avait parrut très étonner et, évidement, elle avait porter à son therme son enfant en si peu de temps, bien moins que pour Aiko lui même et cela ... Etait une chose incroyable ! Aizen c'était toujours demandé pourquoi les hybrides grandissait si vite et devenait si "mature" en peu de temps ... Malheureusement, il n'avait pas put voir la jeune fille longtemps ...

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Grimmjow, je crois qu'elle aura les cheveux bleu comme elle, mais ses yeux sont rouge ...

- Tu a put la voir ? S'étonna son père.

- Oui, Grimmjow me l'a confier et ...

- Tu aurais dut lui tordre le cou pour la tuer : d'ici une dizaine d'année, elle sera aussi forte que toi, si ce n'es moins ... Blanche es un grand danger pour nous, comme Iro !

- Mais, c'était un tout petit bébé ! Assura Aiko. Père, nous mettrons moins de temps à vaincre la Soul Society et, si cela se trouve, on peu la convertir à notre cause ... Je vous assure qu'elle ne sera pas un problème !

- Et comment compte tu la "convertir" si nous ne pouvons même pas mettre la mains sur elle ? Explique moi donc !

- Je vous promet que j'y arriverais, mais ... Ne me demandé pas de tuer un ... Bébé ! ... Je pourrais affronter n'importe qui pour vous, père, mais pas un enfant ...

- Ne me fais pas ce genre de promesse, Aiko, je sais que jamais tu ne pourrais t'en prendre à Grimmjow ... Ou un Jaggerjack, je le sais parfaitement ... Mais je ne t'en veu pas, je te comprend ... Mais un jour, tout les traîtres devront répondre de leurs actes et je me montrerais sévére ...

- Vous allez les faires ... Exécuter ? ...

Shin, Kurohime ... Et Iro ? ... Il allait ...

- Non, ne t'inquiéte pas, je sais que tu les aimes. Assura son père en le serrant de nouveau contre lui. Je ne ferais jamais une chose qui pourrait te blesser ...

Contre son torse, Aiko pouvait sentir palpiter le Hyogoku contre son torse et il le sentit s'accrocher à sa propre chaire, reconnaissant sans doute la chair de son maître et cherchant à s'approprier un peu de sa propre énergie, il sentit une légère piqure, mais ne fit absolument rien pour repousser son père. Cela ne l'effrayait pas de savoir que la petite pierre chercher à lui soustraire un peu de sa force, si cela pouvait aider son père ... Qu'importer ?

* * *

Il avait foutrement mal et éprouvait toujours autant de difficulté à bouger avec son corps et franchement, ça ... C'était le pire par ce qu'il se souvenait absolument pas avoir éprouver ce genre de difficulté quand il avait manipuler le corps d'Ichigo ! Cela n'aurait il pas dut être "naturelle" ? C'était pas comme s'il était un nouveau née ou un truc du genre ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Comment Aizen avait il fait pour lui crée un corps ? ...

- Monsieur "Sans-Nom" se réveille enfin ! Ricana une voix.

- Aller, faut penser à te lever ! Lâcha avec agacement une autre.

Tournant le visage, l'Hollow reconnut sans mal Clarice et Alicia, les deux pitoyables Arrancars qu'il avait envie d'écrasser le plus en cet instant ! Putain, ses deux salopes ... Elles étaient toutes deux écoeurantes ... Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vut dans le laboratoire lui revint et il n'eu qu'une envie, les réduires en cendre ... Mais il réalisa soudainement pourquoi il se sentait si mal : cette pièce était particulière et semblait pompé toute son énergie ...

Au coté des deux jeunes femme, il y avait le petit con qui les avaient tous mis dans une putain de situation de merde : Zéro ! L'homme semblait intriguet par ce qui arrivé à l'Hollow ...

- Qu'est c'tu fou avec ses deux salopes ? Demanda la voie surnaturelle du décolorer.

- Elles sont chargés de ma surveillances ! Avoua franchement l'ébène avec un soupire. Je regrette franchement de ne pas être mort !

- Ouais, j'me doute de c'qu'elles doivent te demandé de faire ... Ca va, ça fait pas trop deux chiennes à combler ?

Le jeune homme grinça des dents avant de jetter un coup d'oeil au deux Espada qui ne semblaient pas satisfaite de la manière dont elles étaient ouvertements insultés. Clarice s'accroupie pour se mettre à hauteur de l'Hollow qui avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se relever.

- Tu sais, toi aussi tu va bientôt devenir le chien d'Aizen ... Assura t elle sur un ton ironique. Tu sera bien forcé de lui obéir au doigts et à l'oeil si tu ne veut pas qu'il fasse du mal à ton fils ! Quand à Kurosaki ... Il sera torturer encore et encore et tu resentira la douleur ! Par ce que vous êtes liée l'un à l'autre ...

- Ho oui, n'obeis pas ! Sourit cruellement Alicia. Sa me plairait bien de préparer le petit Shiro pour le Seigneur Aizen ... Comme pour Shin ...

Il y avait quelque chose de très pervers dans son regard et l'Hollow sut tout de suite de quoi elle parlait ... Et ... Il se souvint du magnifique spéctacle de Shin attaché et bandant ! Ayant un esprit tordut, l'idée d'avoir un amant de la sorte ne lui déplaisait pas, même s'il préférait que se fut un rapport consantant ... Il n'était pas non plus sado maso, mais fallait le dire, ce petit môme avait un corps de rêve ! Presque comparable à un autre ...

- Vous croyez que je serais docile ? Demanda t il sur un ton clairement amusé. Pour qui m'prenez vous ? Allez y, faite donc ce que vous voulez à mon fils et à Ichigo ... Jamais j'me frotterais avec des couillons comme vous, j'préfére crevé bande de pétasse !

- Tu fais un mauvais choix ! Assura dans un grognement Clarice.

Elle se leva et s'en alla, vite suivit par Alicia dont le regard briller toujours autant ... Ouais, il risquait de regretter son choix du moment, mais il savait que Shiro et Ichigo ne lui aurait pas pardonner d'avoir coopérer avec ses boufons ...

Zéro était resté sur place, l'observant toujours avec attention ...

- Tu veux m'a photo ? Grogna le décolorer.

- Non merci, je suis pas de ce bord là ! Déclara l'Arrancar en secouant la mains devant le visage. Aller, léve toi plutôt et fait des exercices pour faire bouger ton corps !

- Pourquoi j'ferais un truc aussi débile ?

- Par ce que si tu le fais, tu pourra peut être ...

Un sourire étrange apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais Zéro se tourna vers la fenêtre et sembla abandonner la fin de sa phrase ... C'était quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir partager avec le dome espion crée par Aizen et l'Hollow se demanda si cet être n'était pas un allié pacifs, le genre qui vous aide par de tout petit acte ... L'ébène s'en alla sans rien ajouté, pas même un au revoir ...

... S'il bougait il pourrait quoi ? ... Réfléchissant, il essaya de trouver la réponse à cette question et lorsqu'il l'eux, un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres ... C'était pourtant évident ... Cette pièce s'il trouvait la façon de résister à la force qu'elle exercait sur lui, alors il pourrait probablement s'enfuir ...

Le Hollow se promis de trouver un moyen de rendre la pareille à cet Arrancar, même si c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait ici !

* * *

Gin était heureu de savoir qu'il allait retourné auprès d'Aizen, même s'il était malheureu de ne pas avoir eu le droit de voir ses enfants une toute dernière fois. On ne le lui avait pas autoriser ... Sans doute par ce qu'il allait redevenir officiellement un ennemi ou peut être à cause d'autre chose, en tout les cas, il comprenait ce choix et n'en voulait pas à Grimmjow ...

Elle non plus il ne l'avait pas revus ... Il aurait pourtant voulut par ce qu'en retrouvant Aizen, la première chose qu'il lui dirait, c'était qu'il renonçait à Grimmjow ... Par ce que, décidément ... Il aimait plus Sosuke que Grimmjow ... Son coeur sembla se déchirer dans sa poitrine car il savait parfaitement qu'il faisait un mauvais choix, mais ... De toute façon, il savait que la belle bleutée ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait put lui faire jusqu'à ce jour ...

- Je crois qu'il arrive. Annonça Angélica avec un soupir. Retour à Hueco Mundo !

- Si vous voulez resté, vous pouvez ! Déclara Gin avec un large sourire.

- Non merci ! Je crois que je ne suis pas la bien venus à la Soul Society ... Et je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tout les autres qui sont ici ! ... Je ne crois pas que les Shinigami puissent accepté des êtres comme nous !

- Vous vous trompez ! Répliqua Ise en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. La cohabitation es ...

- Comment pouvez vous savoir ce qui se passe alors que vous êtes une Shinigami et que vous ne regardez sûrement que ce que vous voulez voir ? La coupa l'Arrancar. Vous allez me dire que vous prenez grand soin des Arrancars, que vous leurs demandez sans cesse s'ils ne subissent pas de mauvais traitement et autre, mais c'est bien connus : tout ce qui es différent nous fait peur ... C'est une chose naturel ... Si les Arrancars ne subissent pas de mauvais traitement physique, ils doivent être moral !

- Vous ne ... Commença la Vice Capitaine.

- Nanao, elle à raison ! La coupa Shihouin, faisant se hausser les sourcils de certaine personne présente. La plupart des Shinigami ont une mauvaise idée des Arrancars et la plupart sont pérsuader qu'ils ont été crée par Aizen, ce qui es faux ... Mais comment oter cette idée ? Et c'est bien connus : ce qu'un homme a crée, il peu le contrôler !

- Mais je ... Enfin, avec la nomination de ... Les chose devraient se ... Non ?

La pauvre jeune femme semblait totalement perdus et Yadomaru fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche d'agacement, il était étrange de voir à quel point cela pouvait l'agacée et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : c'était une Vizard et elle avait dut vivre le même genre d'expérience que les Arrancars ... Voilà pourquoi elle ne devait pas croire au parole de sa compère ...

- Des regards de travers, des murmures sur ton passage, une hostilitée muette, voilà ce qu'ils doivent subir ! Déclara t elle. Cela donne vite l'impression qu'on devient parano et que tous veulent notre mort ! D'autant que, certain Capitaine n'étaient pas heureux de nous voir revenir !

- Mais quel hypocrite cette nana ! S'écria une voie que Gin n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

Grimmjow était là, les poings serrer et poser sur ses hanches ... Mais ... Elle était folle ? N'avait elle pas peur que les Arrancars se jette sur l'occasion pour essayer de la capturer ? Aizen avait sûrement promis une récompense alléchante pour la restitution de la belle ...

- Ma belle, tu es venus me dire au revoir ? Demanda l'argenté avant de se précipité vers elle. J'étais sûr que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi ! Vient dans mes bras !

Mais il fut stopper par le pied de la belle qui grogna de mécontentement.

- Bêta, j'viens t'plaquer devant tout le monde et te demandé de signier ça ! Répliqua t elle en déroulant un papier froisser.

Gin se frotta le nez, se demandant ce que c'était et il fut vraiment très surprit en lisant le papier ...

- Quoi ? S'écria t il. Tu me demande de renoncer au droit parental ?

Shihouin explosa de rire derrière lui et il entendit un drole de bruit, en se tournant, il constata qu'elle en était tombé à la renverse avec Kisuke, tout deux s'extasier fortement de cette situation fort désagréable pour l'argenté qui se promis que si cela leurs arriverait, lui non plus n'aurait aucune pitié à se foutre d'eux !

- Tu m'a plaquer pour un homme alors tu signe le papier et tu te casse ! Lâcha Grimmjow et un sourire carnissier apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Tu payera aussi une pension, tien ! J'pourrais m'acheté une maison avec ton argent ! Capitaine, sa doit être bien payer ... Alors, c'es quoi le numéro de ton compte que j'fasse aggrandir le manoir Kuchiki !

- Mais, je veux pas renoncé à mes enfants moi ! Laisse moi les voirs !

Grimmjow se contenta de lui tirer la langue et elle retourna au cas de la Vizard, se plantant devant elle.

- Alors, comme ça, tu sais ce que c'est que le rejet et pourtant, tu agis de la même manière que tout ses putains de Shinigami ! Lâcha t elle sur un ton froid.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Yadomaru.

- J'ai bien vus la manière que t'a de m'fixer, ma belle ! Toi et tout tes potes Vizards, vous êtes plus hostiles encore que les Shinigami ! Alors arrête de jouer les personnes compatisante qui comprend par ce qu'elle aussi aurait été une pauvre victime de harcélement moral ! Vous êtes pires qu'eux !

La pauvre Vizard donnait l'impression d'avoir prit une véritable giffle, mais ne l'avait elle pas un peu mérité ? La bleutée reporta toute son attention vers l'argenté et s'en approcha avec un regard de prédatrice, mais Gin n'abandonnerait pas son droit sur ses enfants ... Hors de question ! Et c'était trop sérieu pour que se soit une simple farce ! Avant qu'elle ne décide de le forcer à signier d'une croix la feuille, il la déchira en plusieurs morceaux.

- Je peu te quitter, mais ne me demande pas d'abandonner mes enfants ! Lâcha t il en se reculant devant elle. C'est aussi ma chaire et mon sang !

- Et qu'est c'qui va s'passer si jamais Aizen réussis à l'emporter et domine totalement la Soul Society ? Répliqua l'Arrancar. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va les laisser vivre librement et ...

- Je te jure, sur ma vie ! Je ne laisserais pas Sosuke leurs faire le moindre mal !

Pour la plus grande surprise de Gin, elle parut satisfaite de cette réponse car elle s'attendrit et ... Finis par grimacer.

- Merde, mon retrouver ! Rala t elle.

Sur ses mots, Kuchiki et Kira apparurent, l'aire épuissé ... Evidement, ele avait dut venir sans l'accord de qui que se soit ! La belle panthère sauta au coup du noble en chantonnant, mais cela ne sembla pas lui plaire ...

- En voilà une étrange réunion ... Siffla une voie.

Cette foi, c'était Luca ... En le voyant, Kuchiki avait posé sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto, se positionnant devant Grimmjow, trahissant clairement son envie de la protégée et Gin se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher à Aizen que le noble portait un certain intérêt pour la belle bleutée, mais qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore asser fou pour tenter quoi que se soit avec toute les personnes présente ! Assura le Céro. Procédons plutôt à l'échange. Confiez moi Ichimaru et je vous rendrez vos hommes.

Le constatation de son futur retour à Las Noches fit réaliser une chose à l'argenté : il ne pourrait plus embêter la Belle Panthère ... Alors juste avant de repartir vers le Desert Blanc, il s'approcha de Grimmjow pour lui ravir un dernier baiser. La réaction ne se fit bien sûr pas attendre vus qu'elle le gifla et il se recula en se tenant la joue, grimaçant de douleur ... N'avait elle aucune pitié pour lui.

Et maintenant, il pouvait repartir cher lui ... Comme c'était dommage : il c'était vachement amusé ici, mais il craigniait aussi pour Aiko, que celui ci ne dévoilent certaine chose qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Il craigniait qu'une foi encore, Aizen ne décide de compromettre l'avenir de Grimmjow pour pouvoir la rendre malheureuse et l'avoir pour lui seul, même si elle n'était plus que le phantome d'elle même et ça, Gin ne le permettrait plus ... La bleutée était bien plus belle lorsqu'elle était pleine d'arrogance et de moquerie ! Une femme rebelle ... Voilà la beautée supréme.

- Je vous dit adieu ! Sourit l'argenté. Dite à mes enfants que je les aimes ...

- Ils auront le messages ! Assura la belle panthère avec un sourire de conspiratrice.

* * *

Kensei fixait, interloquer, l'Arrancar présente, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre là cette nana ! Putain, ils étaient con où ils voulaient provoqué une petite bataille ? C'était pourtant claire qu'Aizen ferait tout pour remettre la mains sur elle : même dans une prison, les bruits de couloirs pouvaient être entendus et, pour sûr, elle vallait quelque chose cette nana !

Heureusement, Luca ne tenta rien, l'idée ne sembla pas même lui venir, l'idée de mettre la vie d'Ichimaru le rendait sans doute plus apte à la prudence ... En tout les cas, l'échange se passa sans encombre et bientôt, le garganta se referma sur leurs ennemis ... Et Kensei pus exploser ! Il se précipita sur l'ex-Sexta Espada pour la cessir par le col de son kimono.

- Mais ça va pas de venir ici ? Hurla t il de rage.

- Capitaine Mugurama, s'il vous plais, chacun son tour ! Répliqua Kira pour le plus grand étonnement du Vizard et avec une extréme douceur. Jaggerjack Schiffer ... Vous êtes une inconciente !

Il avait hurler la dernière phrase et la bleutée se tourna vers les autres, sans doute en quête de protection, son regard se stoppa sur Kuchiki, mais elle sembla abandonner l'idée et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, surtout si on regarder son visage qui, étrangement, était d'une hostilitée extréme ...

- Où sont les Jaggerjack Ichimaru ? Siffla celui ci.

- Les quoi ? Hurla Kensei. Attendez, me dite pas que ... Vous les avez emmenés ici !

- Bah, en fait, c'est plutôt eux qui m'ont ammené ici ... Déclara Grimmjow sur un ton pensif. Bah ouais, c'es quand même eu qui m'ont convaincus et ... Qui m'ont ammené ici ...

- Ho la traitresse ! Firent deux voie non loin de là.

Haussant les sourcils, Kensei se tourna vers la provenance et ne vit absolument rien, mais en se concentrant, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose là ...

- Ma soeur, je crois qu'une retraite serait des plus judicieu ! Délara la voie si reconnaissable d'Iro. Êtes vous prêtes ?

- Ha non, pas encore une foi ! Lâcha la voie mécontente de Kira qui se précipita vers la provenance de la voie.

Il n'hésita pas à ce jetter et l'écran disparut, dévoilant les deux enfants de Grimmjow qui s'écrièrent à l'unisson et furent cessit juste a temps par Kira. Alors sa ... La petite avait bien poussé ! Mais tout de même, comment faisaient ils pour être aussi discret : une foi encore, personnes ... Absolument personnes n'avaient ressentit leurs énérgies et n'avaient soupçonnés leurs présences alors qu'ici, il y avait pas mal de personne de Capitaine de présent ... D'où tiraient-ils leurs forces ?


	42. Chapitre 40 : Rêve ou Cauchemard

_Qu'était ce donc que ce sentiment ? Un sentiment vraiment étrange, c'était comme un souvenir dissimuler quelques part, un souvenir qui remonte lentement à la surface et qui semble si important qu'on cherche à le déterrer de force ... Un souvenir que l'on sait d'une importance capital pour tout comprendre alors on se débat encore et encore pour y parvenir ... Pour parvenir à se "souvenir" ..._

_Des paroles que l'on entend, mais qui n'ont pas le moindre sens, des paroles qui pourtant devrait en avoir et qui sont extrémement importante ... Deux voix s'élevèrent dans le monde brouiller qu'était ce souvenir fragmentaire, deux voix qui parlaient ensemble, mais pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre qui se mouvaient et même si l'on devinait la présence d'autre personne, aucun de ceux ci n'était le propriétaire de cette seconde voie ... Quand au premier ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi se sentiment de joie ? Pourquoi ce bonheur de l'entendre ? Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas ... Il ne l'avait même jamais vue de toute sa vie et pourtant ..._

_"Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas ..."_

_Un murmure qui fut parfaitement audible aux oreilles de celui qui voulait se souvenir ... Mais le reste se perdit dans le néant, le souvenir ne voulait pas remonté, se montrant très capricieux et beaucoup de mots furent perdu ... Jusqu'à ce que la voie réconfortante ne retentise une nouvelle foi, l'appaissant grandement ..._

_"Ai-je vraiment le droit à cette chance ?"_

_"Je te la laisse, mais il faut que tu sache ... Que je ne te laisse là qu'un peu de répis ..."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Nous avons ..."_

_La suite se brouilla de nouveau, mais plus le temps passait et plus le souvenir devenait claire et net, une troisième personne sembla arrivée, mais contrairement aux autres, celle ci ... Oui, il connaissait cette personne ! En étant plus attentifs à ceux figer, il se rendit compte que la plupart d'entre eux, il les connaissait ! C'était ... C'était ... Ha ! Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à dire leurs noms ? Quelques chose se bloquer dans son esprit ... Pourquoi ?_

_La voie de cette personne si rassurante s'éleva une nouvelle foi ..._

_"Qu'est ce que ..."_

_"Ce sont vos ..."_

_Encore une foi, tout se brouiller et une migraine soudaine le pris, c'était comme s'il était dans un cauchemard, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait se réveiller ... Mais ça ... Ce n'était pas un cauchemard ! Il s'y sentait bien ! Il voulait encore entendre la voie de cet homme ! Oui, c'était un homme qui parlait, c'était claire, mais ... Pourquoi devrait il se réveiller ? Non, il avait envie de rester là ! Il devait resté là !_

_"Pourquoi es tu là, toi ? Je reconnais ton odeur, tu à la même que celle d' ..."_

_Un grincement empêcha de comprendre la suite et de nouveau il se sentit tirer de son rêve, le bruit s'intensifia à un point extréme ... Cela en devint extrémement douloureux et ce rêve si délicat devint un cauchemard en cet instant, il avait mal dans tout le corp et ce bruit lui donnait une migraine énorme ! Il devait se réveiller ! Se réveiller !_

_

* * *

_

Shin se réveilla en sursaut et le grincement, plutôt que de cessait, continua, augmentant encore son mal de tête et il ne put s'empêché de lâcher un hurlement. Son corps tout entier semblait le bruler ... Non, ce n'était pas le therme exacte, c'était comme ... Si sa peau sembler être poignarder par des milliers de couteaux qui entrait et resortait de sa chaire.

- Shin ? L'appella la voie paniquée d'Orihime. J'entre !

En effet, il l'entendit entré, mais cela lui importait peu car il n'entendit plus qu'un étrange son, rien d'autre que se son qui l'empêcha d'entendre la suite et la douleur lui fit perdre la raison, il se leva, se tenant toujours la tête et s'avança dans la pièce en renversant les tables basses. Il sentit quelqu'un le cessir pour le plaqué au sol, mais ce n'était clairement pas Orihime ...

Quelques instants plus tard la douleur s'estompé peu à peu et il se calma, se retrouvant dans un état second. Après une telle douleur, ne plus rien resentir es un telle soulagement ! Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était sous le bouclier des cieux. La personne qui l'avait maitrisé n'était autre que Toshiro à qui il sourit avec géne, se demandant comment il avait put se laissé aller à une telle douleur ... Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas ...

- Shin, est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Orihime.

- Oui, beaucoup mieu ! Assura t il. Désolé ... Je sais pas c'qui m'es arrivé ... J'avais tellement mal ...

- Comment t'es tu fait mal ? Demanda le décolorer, les sourcils froncés.

- J'sais pas ... Ca m'es arrivé d'un coup ...

- Ca t'arrive souvent ce genre de truc ?

Le bleuté voulut répondre, mais la réponse ne lui vint pas ... Cela lui arrivait il souvent d'être prit de telle douleur ? Comment se souvenir ? Il n'était même plus sûr de ce qui c'était passé ... Avait il ... Rêvait ? C'était étrange, il n'avait même plus l'impression d'avoir eu mal alors que la douleur lui avait semblé si douloureuse ... D'ailleurs, elle étant encore un peu présente, non ? Il ressentait des piqures sur sa peau et releva la manche de son kimono et ce qu'il découvrit le surprit autant que les deux Capitaines présent : des marques noirs commençait a apparaître sur son corps et il avait l'impression que c'était de celle ci que lui venait cet "douleur" ...

* * *

Shiro était toujours avec Reï, celui ci était de très bonne compagnie, mine de rien, et il était très raffraichissant de lui parlait et de "jouer" avec lui ! Il n'avait pas que la taille d'un enfant, il avait aussi le mental et ils jouèrent donc à divers jeu. C'était tout de même étrange de voir que cet enfant pouvait de temps en temps se montrer si mature ... Et si enfantin ! Enfin, cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance : Aizen ne semblait pas s'intéressé à son cas et il cela était fortement intriguant ...

Le décolorer se demanda si ce n'était pas le ... Sang de Shin qui avait intéresser le brun ... Shiro cessa toute activitée et commença à s'interroger sur diverse chose ... Aizen était attirer par le sang de Grimmjow ... Peut être était ce la partie "Hollow" qui réclamer ce qu'il désirait et, ne pouvant avoir la bleutée au moment de la captivité, le Seigneur de Las Noches c'était approprié ce qui ressemblait le plus a ce qu'il voulait ... Alors, il n'avait rien à craindre ? Mais si jamais Aizen remettait la mains sur Shin ou pire, sur Grimmjow ... Alors ...

Et si jamais ce besoin devenait un jour trop fort ? Et si jamais un jour Aizen éprouvé le BESOIN de MANGER ce qu'il désirait ? Que ce passerait il dans ce cas là ? Le brun ne mangerait pas Grimmjow, il n'était pas bête au point de se laisser consummer par ce besoin primitif d'Hollow ... Mais, pour appaisser cette faim ... Ne risquait il pas de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui rappellerait indéniablement la chose qu'il voulait ? ... Shin ?

Un frison le parcourait alors que la crainte de voir disparaître le bleuté l'envahissait, le petit Arrancar sembla noter le changement de comportement de son compagnion de fortune et se fit plus discret et plus calme, le laissant à ses pensées. Le décolorer se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour protéger son ami, mais heureusement, on ne lui avait pas retirer sa lame alors ... Il s'entrainé à méditer, espérant atteindre plus rapidement le stade du Shikai et, qui savait, du Bankai ...

Quelque chose démolie le mur, si brutalement que Shiro se releva et sortit son sabre pour se préparer à une attaque quelconque, mais sa lame fut cessit et stopper et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ...

- Père ? Lâcha t il étonner.

- Salut le môme ! Répliqua celui ci en souriant étrangement. J'suis venus vous tirez d'affaire.

La chose qui choqua le plus le jeune homme fut de constater que son père ... Le Hollow ... Tenait sur son épaule son père ... Le Vizard ! C'était impossible ! Ils étaient tout les deux dans le même corps, non ? Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ?

Avant qu'une seule question ne sorte de sa bouche, Shiro fut cessit par le Hollow qui le porta sur son épaule librer.

- Hé, qu'est ce que tu fou ? Rala le décolorer.

- J'nous sort de cette merde alors, ta gueule ! J'dois m'concentré : si je tombe sur l'autre taré, on es foutus ! J'suis pas encore asser habituer à mon nouveau corps ...

Les sortir de là ? Et depuis quand leurs sorts l'intéressait il ? Allons donc, il se moquait de lui ! A moins que ... A moins que le Hollow soit lier à sa partie "Vizard" et que, si l'un des deux disparaissait ... L'autre mourrait aussi ? Comme Starrk et Lilinette ou Angélica, Zéro et Reï ?

- Toi, petit crevette, j'te laisse en vie ... Mais seulement par ce que j'ai pas de mains libre pour écrasser ta face de rat !

- Papa ! Lâcha Shiro en fronçant les sourcils.

La seconde d'après, il subit la pression exercer par un shunpo ... Ou plutôt, un Sonido ... D'une incroyable rapidité, il y eu plusieurs autre déplacement avant que le Hollow n'arrive au lieu qu'il devait jugé "sécurisant" et Shiro se demanda combien de kilomètre ils avaient bien put faire en si peu de temps ... Mine de rien, son père était quand même d'une incroyable rapidité, non ? S'il était aussi rapide, alors pourquoi ... Ne pas affronté Aizen ?

- Faut qu'on ouvre un Seikamon vers la Soul Society ! Annonça le Hollow en faisant désendre le jeune homme de son épaule. Dépéche toi !

- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ? Répliqua Shiro en fronçant les sourcils. T'a l'aire vachement puissant ...

- Shiro, ce corps que j'ai, je le maitrise pas du tout ! Imagine que je sois comme un petit bébé qui apprend à marché ... J'contrôle rien alors, s'il te plait, ouvre donc un de ses putains de Seikamon !

- D'accord ...

* * *

Kurohime c'était retrouver en face de Mugurama et il avait noter une bref hésitation en voyant l'insigne sur son épaule. Elle le portait depuis le matin même, Shihouin lui assurant qu'elle avait besoin d'elle le plus vite alors la jeune fille avait acceptée pour débuter son travail en tant que Vice Capitaine de la Seconde Division. Un homme était venu lui expliquer rapidement les fonctions qu'elle devait remplir et vus qu'il devait y avoir une réunion, elle était venue, portant un dossier que Shihouin devait remplir "au plus vite" !

- Vous êtes Vice-Capitaine ? Nota t il a voix haute. Félicitation ...

Il avait tendus la mains et l'Arrancar c'était demandé comment agir ... Alors elle se contenta de fixer cette mains, l'aire toujours aussi séptique et elle fini par lançait un regard vers Grimmjow qui se faisait engueuler par son supérieur avec Blanche et Iro, ses deux derniers cacher derrière leurs mères prenaient une moue parfaitement adorable et Kurohime soupira avant de se tourner vers le décolorer.

- Je dois serrer votre mains en retour ? Demanda t elle.

- Bien sûre ! Lâcha t il, semblant un peu désarmer. Je vous félicite, vous devriez accepté ... Non ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas très social alors tout ce qui concerne les politesses et tout le reste ...

Elle finit par prendre la mains ... Quand à la suite, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire ... Voyons voir ... La serrer et ... C'était fini non ?

- Vous ... Pourriez me la rendre ? Demanda Mugurama avec géne, attirant son regard vert. Ma mains ... Vous pouvez la lacher ...

Elle finit par lâcher prise, se demandant toujours à quoi cela pouvait bien servir ce genre de cérémonie de félicitation et tout le tralala. C'était une perte de temps et c'était totalement inutile ! On se sert la mains, on se félicite ... Et tout sa dans quel but ? Ha ! Les Shinigami ! Cher les Espada, personne ne l'avait félicité d'être devenus la Cuarta, prouvant que les Arrancars ne perdait pas de temps en cérémonie inutile !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très sociable ... Nota inutilement le décolorer.

- Avez vous d'autre chose, tout aussi intelligente, a me dire ? Demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, j'veux entamer une conversation ...

- Ceci es une perte de temps, nous devrions plutôt nous présentez à la réunion pour savoir ce que vous avez découverts pendant votre captivité ! Le Vice Capitaine Yamada a été pris en charge par la Quatrième Division toute entière, il sera bientôt totalement rétablie ...

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, il faut que tu apprenne à devenir plus "ouverte" au monde ! ... Ha ! Pas étonnant que j'arrive pas à t'apprécier ! T'es un vrai glaçon !

- Préféreriez vous que je sois comme ma mère ?

Sur ses mots, la dite mère prouva qu'elle existait bien au sautant au coup de son "Beau Noble" en le remerciant "chaudement" ... De ne pas la punir trop sévérement et Mugurama eu une légère grimace, comprenant sans mal ce que voulait dire Kurohime. L'Arrancar soupira en se demandant si elle devait intervenir où laisser faire la chose ... D'autant qu'Iro et Blanche semblaient vouloir prendre la poudre d'escampette ... Heureusement, le Capitaine Kira et le Capitaine Hirako se montrèrent très attentifs et interseptèrent les deux "fugueurs".

- Soit juste un peu plus "ouverte" aux autres, tu donne l'impression de ne pouvoir faire confiance en personne ! Fit remarquer Mugurama.

- Pourquoi ferais je confiance aux autres ? Répliqua t elle sur un ton monotone. Je n'ai jamais put compter que sur moi même ou les membres de ma famille pour me soutenir et cela depuis que je suis née ... Pourquoi vous ferais je confiance ?

Elle planta là le Capitaine, ayant sentit approcher Shihouin et la rejoigniant, jettant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa mère pour constaté que celle ci n'avait toujours pas lâcher le pauvre noble qui semblait toujours aussi géner par cet étalage de la bleutée.

Tout sembla se figer pour la jeune fille ... Elle ressentit une énergie spirituelle bien particulière ... Une énergie qu'elle reconnut dans la seconde et une sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe ... Cette énergie ... C'était la sienne à lui ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Shihouin en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étrange ... C'est un nouveau Arrancar qui à trahis Aizen ?

- C'est lui ... Murmura Kurohime, les voies tremblantes.

- Lui ? Demanda intriguet sa Capitaine.

Les dossiers que tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras retombèrent sur le sol et la tannée écarquilla les yeux en voyant son visage ...

- C'est l'assasin de mon père ! Cracha l'Arrancar avec rage.

La seconde d'après, elle disparaissait pour rejoindre sa proie la plus grande ...

* * *

Le Hollow regarder le monde illuminé de la Soul Society et se dit que c'était pas si mal que sa ... Il se souvint d'un affrontement qu'il avait eu là et qui lui avait beaucoup plus : le jour de l'affrontement d'Ichigo contre Kuchiki et pendant lequel il c'était incrusté pour pouvoir savourer la puissance de cet adversaire. Il inspira et sourit d'avantage en se disant que d'avoir son propre corps, c'était pratique : il reconnaissait toutes les odeurs l'entourant et pouvait trouvé qui il voulait dans les alentours ... Il se savait doté d'un plus grand pouvoir maintenant qu'il avait sa propre source d'énergie ...

Il sentit quelqu'un approchée et l'hostilitée qui émané d'elle était très forte. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentré pour comprendre qui était entrain d'arrivé et il décida de se préparer et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'arme ... D'ailleurs, même Ichigo ! Son arme c'était sans doute évaporer de Hueco Mundo, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de venir dans ce monde, il faudrait que le rouquin aille la récupérée dans son monde et, pendant ce temps, cela privée le Hollow de sa propre arme ... Alors, il se tourna vers son fils.

- Donne moi ton arme ! Ordonna t il.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

- Je vais me faire attaquer par une furie, dépéche toi ! Donne moi ton arme ou j'pourrais pas te garantir de la laisser en vie !

- "La" ? Père, qui arrive ?

- T'a bien une petite idée ! Aller, magne toi !

- Arrête, te bas pas contre Kurohime ! Je te laisserais pas faire !

- Tu fait chier !

En effets, la jeune femme venait d'arrivée et avait déjà dégainer son arme ... D'ailleurs ... Elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre de risque ...

- Enchaine, Murcielago ! Lâcha t elle, le regard brillant de rage.

Et bientot, la jeune Arrancar se transformer, prenant une forme si semblable à celle qui fut jadis celle de son père, mais elle possédait bien plus ... Merde alors, cette gamine avait des atouts non négligeable ! Ses formes élégantes, l'uniforme blanc de cette transformation entrouvert sur son décolté et sa robe fendus sur le coté laissant entrevoir ses si délicates jambes ... Et que dire de ses longues ailes noirs dans son dos ? Ha, elle était vraiment délicieuse !

La seconde d'après, elle se précipitée déjà sur lui et il eu du mal à esquivé son arme, ayant été faciné bien malgrès lui par cette transformation. Il entendit Shiro hurler quelque chose, mais n'eu pas le temps d'essayer d'identifié les paroles, préférant se concentré sur le combat qui l'opposé contre Kurohime qui se montré éxtrémement ... Douée ... Elle avait gagniée en expérience par rapport à son père et était déjà extrémement redoutable sous cette forme ! Et dire qu'elle possédait encore une forme ! Sa risquait d'être extrémement chaud !

Il utilisa sa rapidité naturel et son agilité pour tenté d'esquiver, mais en vain à la conclusion qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement, d'autant qu'avec le temps, elle devenait de plus en plus fustré et, de ce fait, de plus en plus dangereuse pour le Hollow. La privée de son arme ? Plus facile à dire qu'a faire ... Comment pouvait il la raisonné ? C'était une bonne question ! Il raga en se disant que les Shinigami étaient pas assez rapide et que, s'ils mettait trop de temps, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes et ça, ça pouvait faire mal !

- Je te hais ! Lâcha t elle brutalement.

Et là ... Elle se transforma ... Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Hollow qui devait admettre que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait put affronté une personne d'une telle puissance et ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il voyait l'uniforme blanc remplacé peu à peu par une fourrure noir qui recouvrit son corps, ses mains, ses hanches et sa poitrine ... Elle était vraiment très belle ainsi ... Et extrémement puissante ! Elle n'avait pas flemmarder pendant ce siècle ...

Il n'hésita pas une seconde a faire appelle à tout ses pouvoirs d'Hollow en faisant apparaitre son masque et là ... Ils purent s'affrontés à fond ... C'était vraiment trop tentant ! Il aurait été un ingrat de ne pas lui laissait une toute petite chance de venger la mort de son père ! Non ?

* * *

C'était incroyable, si un jour, on avait dit à Renji qu'il verrait une telle chose, il n'y aurait jamais crus : c'était comme revoir un être revenus du passé, mais sous un autre sexe ... D'autant que ce combat était ... Bordel de merde ! Ils avaient franchement du soucie à ce faire ! Kurohime avait été la Cuarta et sa puissance était extréme ! Pour tout avoué, le Capitaine de la Septième Division n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la vaincre, alors des rangs plus élevé ! Cela lui fit lâcher un gémissement de fustration ...

- Elle réagit toujours à la quatrième vitesse celle ci ! Rala Urahara en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut les stopper, mais comment ?

- Dite, je sais que la question va vous paraître stupide, mais, qui c'est qu'on doit aidé ? Demanda Yoruichi en grinçant des dents. C'est ... Le Hollow d'Ichigo ... S'il meurt ... Ichigo mourra probablement, non ?

- C'est indéniable, mais qu'est ce qu'on peu faire ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont arrêtés de se battre par ce qu'on le leurs demande poliment ?

Les sorts de Kido seront, à ce niveau, inefficace ! Ces êtres étaient d'une puissance bien trop élevé pour pouvoir être enchainé par Sai ou même les autres sorts, mais dans ce cas, il n'y avait aucune solution possible ? Aider l'un ou l'autre ? ... Les deux semblaient pourtant vouloirs se battre et se serait dure si tout le monde décide de s'en méler, qui pouvait assurée qu'ils ne se tourneront pas vers eux pour détruire ceux qui les empêchés de s'affronté ...

- Mais faite quelque chose ! Hurla paniquée Grimmjow.

En se tournant vers elle, Renji constata que Kenpachi l'empêché d'intervenir, craignant sans doute pour sa vie, en tout cas, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne tentait pas de se soustraire à cette prise de fer, observant d'un regard effrayer le combat qui se dérouler au dessus de leurs têtes. Peut être qu'elle, elle pouvait calmer sa fille ? Si elle se mettait entre les deux combattants, peut être que cela calmerait Kurohime ...

- C'est bon, je vais m'en occupé ! Lâcha la voie amusée de Blanche.

... Hein ? Quoi ? Elle était pas sérieuse cette nana quand même ? Se tournant vers la jeune fille qui tenait dans ses bras deux étranges bâtons ... Non, des armes ... Au bout de chaque manche, il y avait des lames qui semblait former une étrange fleur quand à l'autre extrémité, c'était étrange, mais ... Il avait l'impression que les deux armes se compléter et que c'était une double lance détaché. La chose fut confirmer lorsque les deux bouts furent emboités.

- Saigetsu* Wasureru* ! Lâcha la jeune fille, le regard brillant.

La suite ... La suite ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivit car, elle disparut de son champs de vision. Il clignat des yeux quelques secondes avant de se reporter son regard vers le ciel, constatant qu'il n'entendait plus rien du tout. Kurohime et le Hollow d'Ichigo n'était même plus là haut. Renji chercha leurs énergies et fini par les retrouvés plus bas et il découvrit un bien étrange spéctacle : il y avait trois enfants là ... Trois tout petit enfant ... Le cramoisie n'eux aucun mal à reconnaître Blanche, bien sûr ... Quand au second, un garçon ... Il rappellait grandement Shiro lorsqu'il avait été tout petit, sauf qu'il avait les yeux dorée quand à la dernière ... C'était ...

- Kurohime ? S'étouffa à moitiée sa mère. Qu'est ce que ...

- Désolé, j'avais pas le choix ! Annonça Blanche avec un large sourire. Pour les faires cesser leurs combats, j'ai dut les privées de leurs pouvoirs ... Et la seule façon, c'est de les scéller dans un corps d'enfant ne maitrissant pas sa force !

- Blanche ! Hurla l'ébène en se levant, mais retombant bien vite car ses vêtements étaient bien trop large maintenant. Rend moi ma taille !

- Ils sont trop choux ! S'exclama joyeusement Yoruichi ! Regarder moi ce mini Hollow ! Ho, il es a croqué !

- Je te jure que si tu me tire les joues, j'te t'éventre pour te pendre avec tes intestins ! Cracha le petit être "a croqué".

* * *

Shin semblait éprouvé quelques difficultés à se calmer, c'était aussi le cas d'Ichigo, bien sûr, qui se retrouvé au coté de son double démoniaque et ... Minature ... Non mais ... Mettez vous à sa place ... Il c'était imaginé revoir le Hollow près à se battre et à détruire le monde et ... Il semblait que Blanche avait utilisé son pouvoir pour faire rétrécir la petite chose qui fulminé et lancé des regards éléctrique à la petite qui reposer dans ses bras ... Tout comme Kurohime qui tentait pourtant de fuir.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris ... Murmura pensivement Kyoraku. Vous possédez le pouvoir du "temps" ? ...

- Oui, mais comme vous le voyez, chaque foi que j'utilise ce pouvoir, je suis aussi atteinte par le phénoméne ! Soupira la jeune fille.

- C'est un pouvoir super ! Assura Shin, toujours à moitiée hilare. Hé, tu voudrais pas me montrer maman en mini pouce ?

- Mon p'tit Shin, si tu fait encore se genre de demande, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à dévoiler ton deuxième prénom ! Lâcha la maman dont il était question sur un ton menaçant.

- Non, tu n'oserais pas ?

La bleutée lança un regard qui fit stopper son hilarité ... Alors, comme ça, Shin avait un second prénom ? Pourtant, personne n'en parlait ... C'était étrange ... Non ? Pourquoi un telle mystére sur une chose aussi futile ? En tout cas, la menace semblait marché et le jeune homme fini même par bouder, grogniant dans sa barbe.

- Pourrais tu utilisé ce pouvoir contre Aizen ? Demanda Urahara avec sérieux.

- Non ! Soupira la jeune enfant. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il a fusionnée avec le Hygoku, il n'es plus "normal" ... C'est quelque chose qui dépasse mon pouvoir ! Il faudrait au moins pouvoir détruire la petite pierre ...

- Bon, ce n'es pas grave ! Assura le commandant en chef avant de reporter son attention sur le mini Hollow. Êtes vous un allié ?

- Bien sûr que ... Attendez, non, en fait, j'crois pas ... Quoi que ... Si ... mais non ... Merde alors ! J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai autant envie de vous butez que l'autre taré !

Ichigo fut agacé par son double et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Hé, attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta taille ! Lâcha le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils.

- On te parle sérieusement ! Répond sérieusement !

- Tu crois que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Ha ! C'était plus simple quand j'étais dans ton corps : je pouvais avoir le contrôle et ne pas dépendre d'un fragment d'âme ! Si tu créve, je créve ! Alors, faut bien que je reste avec toi ! A moins de vouloir prendre le risque de mourrir de façon stupide ! Surtout que, j'suis sûr que Zangetsu se divisera pas en deux par ce qu'on décide de faire nos propre choix !

- D'autant que se serait stupide si tu partait de ton coté ! Assura Blanche avec un large sourire. Si vous arrivez a communié, vous seriez aussi fort qu'Aizen !

Les deux êtres se tournèrent à l'unison vers la fillette qui souriait de toute ses dents ... Ha, elle était de plus en plus surprenante cette gamine ! Son pouvoir était incroyable, sa capacités d'adaptation aussi était très intriguante ... Une hybride "parfaite", non ? Mais une enfant avant tout ... Qui avait put permettre qu'un être puisse perdre si rapidement son "innocence" ?

- Ouais, ok ! Rala le Hollow. J'suis des votres ! Mais à la seule condition que se soit elle qui soit chargée de me surveiller !

Il avait pointée du doigts Orihime qui haussa les sourcils, se pointant du doigts d'un aire interrogatifs.

- Bah ouais, j'peu pas demandé la Sexta ! J'aurais sur le dos Kenpachi et Kuchiki ! Alors ... Je vise une proie plus facile a avoir ! C'est pas la concurence qui se débarassera de moi ! Aller gamine, rend moi ma forme, j'ai des trucs d'adulte à faire !

- Jamais de la vie ! Répliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me prend pour qui ? Je vais pas cautionnée un viole !

- Qui parle de viole ? Elle sera consentante ! Foutez moi une nana dans les bras et j'vous jure qu'elle sera gémissante au bout de quelques instants !

- Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Grogna Ichigo, frappant une nouvelle foi son double. Dit pas des trucs pareilles alors que ta la taille d'un nain de jardin !

- Moi, au moins, j'cache pas mon désire, par contre, toi, tu lui avoura jamais à la belle panthère que t'aimerais bien la prendre à quatre pattes sur le sol !

Le cerveau d'Ichigo cessa de fonctionné alors qu'il fixait la chose en face de lui ... Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit le morpion ?

- Ho, désolé, j'aurais peut être pas dut le dire ! Lâcha le Hollow en se tournant vers la dite panthère qui haussé fortement les sourcils. Tu sais, sa fait des années qu'il rêve de toi ! Tu veux pas couché avec lui ? Ca serait bien que tu le défustre un peu ! Aller, j'te jure que c'est un bon coup ! Même si c'est pas lui qu'à mis en cloque Orihime, il l'a bien fait jouir et ...

S'en était trop pour Ichigo qui aggripa la petite chose, plaquant sa mains sur sa bouche et remerciant intérieurement Blanche de l'avoir rendus si faible, mais le mal était fait ... Non ? Putain, ce sale petit con allait lui payer !

* * *

**Lexique : **

saigetsu : 歳月 【さいげつ】 temps , année

wasureru : 忘れる 【わすれる】 oublier


	43. Chapitre 41 : Entrer en fonction

Grimmjow était interloqué : on lui avait donné l'occasion de pouvoir dorloter Kurohime alors que celle ci était retourné à sa petite enfance, le temps que l'Arrancar accépte de laisser vivre le Hollow d'Ichigo, et en plus, on lui demandé de travailler ? Tss ! Elle détestait les Shinigami et se promis de le faire regretter à toute personne qui se trouvera sur son chemin ... Et Byakuya en premier ! A cette pensée, un ricanement sinistre sortis de sa bouche ce qui sembla perturbrer Iro qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une annerie sans le savoir ... Celui ci suivait le même chemin qu'elle vut qu'ils devaient allés cherchés leurs insignes de Vice-Capitaine à la Première Division.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arrivée à déstinations et le pauvre Kyoraku dut subir l'hostilité de la belle panthère qui lui lançait un regard extrémement sombre ... Cela contraster totalement avec son fils qui lui souriait de toute ses dents et dancer de joie ! Ils ressortirent bientôt de la Première Division, pour le plus grand soulagement du Commandant des Armées de la Cour, et échangèrent leurs impressions. Iro était heureu et compté bien personnalisé son uniforme de Shinigami, se demandant s'il devait porté un short ou un hakama ... Grimmjow sourit en avouant à son fils qu'elle porterait rien ... Mais Ise répliqua que l'uniforme minimal était obligatoire ! ... Alors elle décida de se penché sur un uniforme très cours avec un superbe décolté ... Heureusement que son fils lui rappella que ses seins seraient une géne pour les batailles si elle ne les bandaient pas !

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux nouveaux "Vices-Capitaines" se dirigaient tout deux vers leurs Divisions, Iro chantonnant joyeusement et Grimmjow ... Emportant avec elle sa mauvaise humeur, toujours décidée à faire subir sa colère à ses futures "hommes" ! Elle allait vraiment leurs pourrire la vie à ses petits cons de Shinigami ! Elle fit d'ailleurs une entrée fracasante : elle donna un coup de pied pour "éclater" la porte et entra les poings serrer en se plantant devant Byakuya dont le regard était emplis de reproche.

- Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer, vous rendez vous compte du déga que vous venez d'engendrer ? Demanda le noble sur un ton sec.

- Je te hais ! Répliqua t elle tout aussi séchement.

- Je vous pris de ne pas vous montrez familliére pendant les heures de travail !

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous hais !

- Je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi vous me tenez rancune ...

- Je voulais resté avec mon petit bébé ! Imagine ! C'est pas tout les jours que l'on peu à nouveau serrer ses deux bébés ... Si petit ... Et Kurohime ...

Elle se détourna, posant ses mains sur ses joues en rougissant de plaisir.

- Ha ! Elle es si mignonne comme ça ! Un bout de choux ! Je veux lui faire des tresses et puis l'habiller avec une jolie petite robe verte et prendre plein de photo de ma petite poupée blanche ! Si seulement Blanche pouvait faire la même chose avec tout les autres, se serait trop mignon ... Moi ... Entouré de tout mes petits bébés ! Et toi, tu me prive de ça !

- Je ne vous prive de rien du tout, c'est vous qui avez accepté d'entrer en fonction aujourd'hui !

Gné ? Hé, attendez, elle avait demandée une journée de repos ... Certes, pour un premier jour de travail, sa faisait tâche, mais quand même ... La jeune femme se tourna vers le noble et se rapprocha de lui pour lui tenir tête, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il finit par soupiré en se frottant l'arrête du nez, l'aire franchement agacée par le comportement de l'Arrancar.

- Et si vous débutiez plutôt votre travail ? Demanda t il avec irritation.

- Non, j'ai pas envie ! Répliqua la belle bleutée en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais put passer une journée à tenir ma petite poupée dans les bras alors je travaillerais pas ! Et toc !

- Maman, c'es pas sérieux ! Répliqua la voie enfantine de sa fille. Tu me fais honte !

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils et se tourna pour voir la petite fille qu'était sa fille ... Elle semblait tenir entre ses mains un dossier qu'elle tendis à Kuchiki et le noble dut se pencher pour l'atteindre, quand à la belle panthère, elle hurla avant de se jetter sur sa fille, la serrant dans ses bras en vantant sa beautée "miniature". Alors là, on pouvait le dire : elle avait fait une entrée plus que fracasante au sein de la Sixième Division vus que tout le monde la fixée interloquer, se demandant ce que pouvait être cette bête là ... Les pauvres, s'ils savaient de quoi ils avaient hérités ... Ils ne resteraient pas là ...

Kurohime rala en demandant à sa mère d'avoir plus de retenu, mais c'était peine perdue, bien évidement !

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Iro faisait une entrée en matière ... Tout aussi bruillante vus qu'il entra en chantant et sautillant. Certain de la Division qui avait connus Ichimaru se figèrent en voyant cette version là de l'albinos ... Il était loin d'être terrifiant ... Mais était ce plus rassurant ? Le temps sembla se figer alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la porte.

- Capitaine Kira ! Hurla t il de tout ses poumons. Je suis là ! Comment allez vous ? Où je dois me mettre ? Je dois me présenté ?

Il voulut continué, mais une mains se plaqua sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et l'argenté haussa les sourcils, découvrant le blond qui soupirer en secouant la tête. Il devait sans doute regretter son acte de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Kira lui fit faire demi tour, gardant sa mains plaquer contre sa bouche.

- Messieur de la Troisième Division, je vous présente votre nouveau Vice-Capitaine, Iro Jaggerjack Ichimaru. Annonça t il à l'assemblé toujours figé. Vous vous devez le soutenir et, surtout, lui obéir sans vous possez de question ... Quoi que, je ne devrais pas te laisser donner d'ordre ... Je ne tolérerais aucune remarque désobligeante et si ma décision déplais à qui que se soit, qu'il vienne me faire par de ses objections à mon bureau ! Excusez moi, je vais montrer à Jaggerjack Ichimaru comment effectuer un travail parfait !

Sur ses mots, le blond entraina une nouvelle foi Iro, continuant de plaquée sa mains contre sa bouche, sans doute pour éviter tout débordement. En tout les cas, il le fit entré dans son bureau et le força a s'assoir en face de son bureau en pressant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de prendre place en face. C'était tout de même étrange de voir comment agissait Kira avec lui, mais il laissa faire la chose, se contentant d'observé l'homme avec attention.

- Bien, alors, dois je t'expliqué ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda le blond en fixant intensément le jeune homme.

- Non, Kurohime m'a déjà fait un briefing ce matin. Assura le jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de perdre votre temps avec moi !

- Je ne perd jamais de temps ...

Iro fut surprit par le regard que posa sur lui son Capitaine, il ne sut pas trop, mais il se sentit mal à l'aise alors que cela ne lui arrivait jamais, habituellement ... C'était plutôt lui qui mettait les autres mal à l'aise ...

- Alors, je vais commençais tout de suite mon travail ... Lâcha le jeune homme en se levant.

- Jaggerjack Ichimaru, assayez vous ... Répliqua Kira sur un ton froid.

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux en fixant le blond, de plus en plus surprit et désarmé, il fini par se rassoir et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, subissant l'examen méticuleu que le Capitaine effectué à son encontre. Un silence étrangement pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce et, pour peu, Iro eu envie de s'enfuir ... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait bien l'impression que Kira était entrain de le jauger ...

Les minutes passèrent, peut être même des heures en réalitée, Iro perdit totalement la notion du temps et ne put s'empêché de rougir face à cet examen si long. Il se rendit compte qu'il c'était mit droit comme un "i" et que cela lui faisait mal au dos, lui plus habitué à être négliger ... Mais bouger ? ... Il savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée ... Quand est ce qu'il allait pouvoir se laisser aller ? Il pouvait pas l'envoyé à son travail ?

- J'aimerais qu'on fasse une partie ! Annonça le Capitaine, faisant sursauter l'argenté.

- Pardon ? S'exclama le jeune garçon en posant sa mains contre son torse.

- J'aimerais faire une partie de go contre toi !

- Mais ... Pourquoi ? Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- N'a tu pas dit que c'était ainsi que tu apprenais à connaître les gens ? Je paris que c'est ton père qui t'a appris comment faire ...

C'était vrais, c'était son père qui lui avait appris, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le Capitaine voulais être "évaluer" ... Ou bien ... C'était peut être le contraire ? Après tout, si Gin lui avait appris à tester les autres par le go, il l'avait peut être appris aussi à Kira, et dans ce cas ... Ce serait une évaluation double ? Dans quel but ? Ha, cet homme, c'était dure de savoir ce qu'attendait concrétement le blond ...

- D'accord ... Jouons alors ...

Kira se releva et se dirigea vers l'armoir, faisant coulisser la porte et sortant un goban avec les petites boites contenant les pierres, il sortit également deux coufins. Voir qu'un Capitaine avait ce genre de jeu dans son bureau n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais voir qu'il pouvait perdre du temps pour "évaluer" quelqu'un, c'était ça qui était surprenant, à moins qu'il essayait de savoir s'il avait en face de lui un véritable alliée ? Après tout ... Le père de Iro était toujours avec Aizen ...

Doutait il de lui ? Peut être même n'était il pas le seul ? Il avait bien vus les regards horrifier ce posé sur lui ... Lui qui ressemblait tellement à son père et qui avait été le fraccion même d'un Superviseur ... Lui, le fils du renard sournois ? Allons donc, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ses seuls amis dans ce monde, ce devait être les membres de sa famille ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le blond.

- Si si, tout va très bien ! Assura l'argenté avec un large sourire. J'arrive !

Et le jeune hybride s'installa en face de son supérieur, choissisant une des mains qui leurs permettrait de savoir lequels des deux auraient les pierres noir et ainsi, la partie pourrait débuté ... Mais pas sa crainte de voir tout le monde le soupçonné d'être un traitre potentiel ...

* * *

- Je veux ma petite fille ! Gémissait fortement Grimmjow qui se serrait contre Byakuya.

- Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer, un peu de tenu ! Siffla le noble en lui lançant un regard froid.

- Juste une journée ! Aller, rien qu'une ... Et je te promet d'être sage demain !

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Vous ? Sage ? C'est comme si je disais que demain, je serais dévergondé !

- Hé, j'peu t'y aidé ! Regarde, tu ouvre un peu ton kimono pour laisser entrevoir ton magnifique torse et ...

La bleuté avait tenté d'ouvrire le vêtement, mais l'ébène n'était pas près de se laisser faire par la bleuté, aggrippant ses poigniets pour les écarter de sa chemise en soupirant de déséspoire, elle ne sembla pas vouloir lâché l'affaire, assurant qu'ainsi, il aurait plus de succé et encore une foi, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division se dit qu'il avait eu tord de prendre Grimmjow pour subalterne ! Pourvus qu'elle change de comportement devant les autres membres de l'unité ... Quoi que, sa réputation au sein de la division devait déjà être extréme ...

Finalement, elle fini par lâcher prise et reporta son attention sur la tonne de dossier qui reposser sur le bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki, elle entreprit même de les examiné ... Ou plutôt ... De foutre un gros bordel ... Et le noble tentant bien de la stoppée, mais voilà, elle avait décidée d'être irritante aujourd'hui et il aurait beau essayer de la stopper, elle semblait bien décidé à l'emmerder grave ! L'idée de l'emprisonner d'un sort de Kido lui traversa l'esprit, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta d'abandonner la lutte, jettant juste un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle fessait, espérant qu'elle n'abimerait pas les documents "important".

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, aller plutôt a votre bureau ! Soupira Byakuya. Vous aurez bien moins de dossier ...

- Ouais, mais là bas, je pourrais pas voir un bel homme avec son beau visage irriter ! Répliqua t elle avec un moue avant de s'accoudé au bureau, un sourire carnissier apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Comment j'pourrais résisté à votre charme naturel, Capitaine ?

- Excusez moi, est ce que je dérange ? Demanda la voie polie, mais irriter de Sôma.

Les deux personnes haussèrent les sourcils en se tournant vers la blonde qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte, des dossiers à la mains. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier le spéctacle offert à elle, mais qu'importait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre Byakuya et Grimmjow ... N'est ce pas ? Quoi qu'en réalité ... Il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux deux, mais il avait du mal à savoir lui même ce que c'était.

- Vous avez des dossiers importants à remplir au plus vite. Annonça la jeune femme en s'approchant, tendant les feuilles à Byakuya. Je dois les ramenés au plus vite à la Première Division. Le Commandant Kyoraku les attends ...

- Hé, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suis chargé de ce genre de dossier ? Demanda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- On vous ménage : ne sortez vous pas d'une grossesse un peu compliqué ? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire étrange.

- Ha, si ... J'me suis même fait plaqué par le père de ma fille ... Ho que je suis triste !

La bleutée simula ensuite quelques sanglots, dissimulant sa tête dans ses bras avant de la relevé pour sourire grandement à Byakuya.

- Mais tu va m'réconforter, hein ? Demanda t elle sournoisement. Tu va te glisser dans ma chambre pour venir me caliner se soir, hein ? Et tu m'embrassera chastement avant d'approfondir ton baiser ... Et tu te laissera porter par le désire intense que tu éprouvera pour moi !

- Hé bien, voilà une femme qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Annonça une nouvelle voie à l'entrée de la pièce.

Byakuya jetta un rapide coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant : c'était son cinquième siège, Sanaki Hirose, un jeune homme au long cheveux brun foncé et au regard vert. Lui aussi venait d'une famille de noble, mais bien moins célèbre que celle des Sôma. Le frère de Sôma était d'ailleurs là, Takashi et il ressemblait beaucoup à sa soeur, les mêmes yeux bleu et les mêmes cheveux blond, mais bien plus court. Lui occupé le Quatrième Siège de la Division.

- Une réunion devrait elle avoir lieu dans mon bureau ? Demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- En réalité, nous somme là pour éclaircir certaine chose, Capitaine Kuchiki. Avoua franchement Sanaki.

Le regard de l'homme se glissa sur Grimmjow qui ne se souciait pas tellement de ce qui ce passé autour d'elle, concentré sur un document qu'elle était entrain de lire et qui, ho miracle, l'intéressé sincérement. Byakuya se demanda si Yoruichi et Kira auraient affaire au même genre de situation que lui et il préféra ne pas y réfléchir, lançant un regard froid au deux jeunes hommes.

- N'avez vous pas des choses plus "importante" à faire ?

Il avait bien insisté sur le mot "important" en espérant que les deux hommes n'insisteraient pas, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, ils semblèrent vouloir ajouté quelque chose quand Grimmjow s'écria et agita un papier devant le née de l'ébène.

- Remplis ça ! Aller, remplis le vite ! Dépéche toi !

- Qu'est ce que ...

Byakuya jetta un regard au papier qui concerner un quelconque rapport que des membres de sa Division avait effectué avec les membres de la Seconde Division ... Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi la bleutée voulait qu'il signe le document et il lança un regard froid à la bleutée qui sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté, l'aire d'une innocente femme ...

- Vice Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer, ne pouvez vous pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour voir votre fille ? Demanda t il blassé.

- Mais c'est que ...

- Silence ! Mettez vous au travail et sérieusement ! N'oubliez pas que vous occupez maintenant une fonction importante des Armées de la cour !

Grimmjow soupira et sembla abandonner la lutte avant de se tourné vers les hommes présents, les regardants de haut en bas. Elle fini par soupirait en se détournant, reportant toute son attention sur son supérieur.

- C'est qui ces fillettes ? Demanda t elle.

- Hé, savez vous ce qu'elle vous dit la fillette ? S'irrita grandement le jeune Sôma.

- Qu'il faut qu'il rejoigne môman par ce qu'une méchante Arrancar la traitée de "fillette" ?

- Je ne vous permez pas !

- Tait toi, c'est pas à toi que je parle !

Elle reporta son attention sur Byakuya, attendant sans doute la réponse à sa question ... Ha, décidément, droit au but ... Elle était peut être un peu trop franche pour faire partis de la Sixième Division, celle où la plupart des nobles se retrouvait ...

- Ce sont les Quatrième et Cinquième Siège de la Division. Avoua t il franchement. Sôma Takashi et Sanaki Hirose. Vous connaissez déjà notre lieutenant, Sôma Yasami.

Il voulut ajouté quelque chose, mais se tue en voyant l'aire troublé de Grimmjow ... Quelque chose dans son regard l'alarma.

- Attend, me dit pas que tout les lieutenants et les sièges des autres divisions sont aussi faible que ça !

- Nous somme très fort ! Protesta Sanaki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais jamais tu pourra tenir face à un Arrancar, petit ! Putain, j'comprend mieux pourquoi Aizen es si sûr de lui ... C'était "ça" la différence de niveau entre les Vices-Capitaines et les autres sièges ?

- Vous croyez vous plus forte que nous ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou plutôt laisser faire les choses ... Car Grimmjow se tourner déjà vers le jeune homme, un sourire carnissier sur le coin de ses lèvres et le regard brillant d'impatience.

- J'vous prend tout les trois ! Déclara t elle sur un ton sûre.

- Vice-Capitaine Jaggerjack Schiffer, je ne peu pas vous laissez faire une telle chose ! Répliqua le noble en soupirant.

- Tu t'inquiéte pour moi ? Lâcha t elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Pas du tout, je m'inquiéte plutôt pour eux !

- Capitaine Kuchiki, nous ne somme pas faible ! Siffla séchement Sôma Yasami.

- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire la différence entre vous et elle ... Je vous prierez maintenant de sortir et d'aller vous calmez. Ne nous importuné que si vous avez des choses intéressants à nous transmettre ...

Et ceci était sans appelle, il lança un nouveau regard glacial au trois jeune gens qui grincèrent des dents, mais s'inclinèrent avant de disparaître derrière la porte coulissante, Yasami en oubliant même le document "important" à apporté à la Première Division. Byakuya allait devoir gardé un oeil sur Grimmjow, elle était du genre à répondre à toute provocation et avec ses trois là, vus ses paroles, ils risquaient fort de vouloir demandé réparation ...

Ha, quel idée il avait eu ! Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à la choisir elle ?

* * *

Iro était très doué au go, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, Izuru n'était pas dupe : certain de ses coups n'étaient là que pour l'évaluer comme cette pierre qu'il avait posé à un moment, il essayait de voir comment le Capitaine réagirait avec "ce coup" qui paraissait insignifiant ... Voir comment son adversaire pouvait réagir, c'était justement ainsi que l'on pouvait comprendre la personnalité de quelqu'un, sauf qu'il ne fallait pas oublié que dans cette partis, les deux joueurs évaluer son adversaire et cela aurait put fausser les informations ressus ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Pas pour Izuru !

Le jeune homme privilégier la protection de son territoir, créant des frontières compliqués, mais bien déstiné à la défence ... Il ne feigniait pas son jeu, c'était comme s'il dévoilait sa propre personnalité volontairement et tout était plus claire pour le blond : Iro était du genre à protégé et s'il était là, ce n'était que pour protégé les membres de sa famille ... Aiko n'était pas le seul à chercher la sécuritée pour ses êtres du même sang ... Mais, cette façon incertaine de ne pouvoir choisir quel territoire il devait privilégier ... C'était comme s'il ne savait pas où était sa place ...

En restant avec Aizen, peut être qu'Iro aurait put mieux protéger les membres de sa famille ? Ou bien, au contraire, en venant ici, il prouvait que les "Ichimaru" pouvaient être des alliés très important et ainsi, une possible "clémence" pourrait être envisager contre Gin ... Cet hybride encore très jeune, il allait très loin dans ses recherches de la meilleur solution ... Il était jeune et s'inquiété grandement pour sa famille et ça, Izuru pouvait parfaitement le comprendre ...

- Alors, que pensez vous de moi ? Demanda le blond, jugant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aller plus loin.

- Que vous êtes du genre à attaqué directe et sans hésitation, ce qui es étrange ... Avoua l'argenté en se frottant la nuque. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlez de vous ... Vous avez sûrement changer depuis la dernière foi que vous vous êtes vus ... Vos coups, vous me les portiez sans la moindre hésitation ... Vous m'avez surpris !

- Vous m'avez aussi surprit, je pensée que vous seriez aussi fourbe que votre père, mais c'est tout le contraire ... Au début, je t'avais choisi comme Vice-Capitaine pour te surveiller ... Mais, finalement, tu à ta place ici ... Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisse craindre à ce point pour ta famille.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne leur arrivera rien ... Ici ! Il y a beaucoup de monde qui les protégerons, alors ne t'inquiéte pas ... Quand à ton père, même s'il es emprisonnait, la peine de mort ne sera pas appliquer, de même pour Aiko qui n'a commis aucun crime ... Tu devrais te détendre un peu, tu es encore jeune et tu ne peu pas protéger tout le monde a ton age !

- Mais, je n'ai pas le choix ! Grimmjow n'es plus asser forte pour faire face aux Espada ... Shin n'a même pas la capacitée de se défendre ... Et Blanche es encore jeune ... Je dois les protégés, je suis l'aîné, non ?

- Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu es fait pour cette Division : tu te laisse écrasser par le poid des responsabilités alors que tu es si jeune. Ne t'inquiéte plus pour eux, ils ne risquent rien pour le moment, je te le promets ... Les Arrancars ne peuvent pas attaqué le Seireitei ...

L'hybride haussa les sourcils, fixant son interlocuteur avec surprise. Il ne c'était peut être pas attendus à ce qu'il puisse le comprendre aussi bien et en si peu de temps. C'était Gin qui lui avait tout appris ... Comme a son fils, non ?

- Si tu continue comme ça, tu va avoir un ulcére ... Cela m'étonne que tu n'en ai pas déjà eu ! Je ne peu pas te forcé à travailler si tu te fait autant de soucie ... Crois tu que nous allons changé de position vis a vis de vous ?

- Non mais ...

- Pas de "mais", vous êtes en sécurité ici ! Tous ... On va sûrement coupé les transports entre les dimensions pour évité toute attaque ...

- Mais, et le monde humain ?

- On a déjà prévus le coup, plusieurs membres de chaque unitié son charger de protéger la terre ... Tout a été prévus, mais on attend l'accord de tout les Capitaines pour effectuer cette "coupure" entre les mondes ... Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire le Hyogoku et de vaincre Aizen ...

- Vous croyez qu'on y arrivera vraiment ? ... Vaincre Aizen ? ...

Izuru ne le savait pas ... Aizen était devenus extrémement puissant ... Comment savoir s'ils pourraient le vaincre ? Peut être que la meilleur des solutions étaient de couper Hueco Mundo des autres univers, mais même dans ce cas, le Seigneur du Desert Blanc trouverait sans aucun doute un moyen de revenir ... Et il serait encore plus puissant qu'avant ... Il fallait le vaincre et au plus vite ...

- Oui, on pourra le battre ! Assura le blond.

* * *

Zaraki avait les yeux écarquiller en voyant le spéctacle qui se dérouler dans le bureau de Kuchiki ... Grimmjow était vraiment en mode "chieuse de première" car elle bougeait en tous sens et il semblait que la bleutée avait décidé de refaire la décoration du bureau de son supérieur : une tonne de photo de ses enfants étaient placarder sur les murs, il y avait même un poster de Kurohime dans un coin de la pièce ...

- Clochette ! Lâcha la belle, montant dans les aigu.

- Kuchiki, la décoration es "intéressante" ! Lâcha le géant avec un sourire carnisier.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, que nous vaux donc l'honneur de cette visite ? Répliqua acidement le noble en lui lançant un regard noir.

Grimmjow les regarda tour à tour avant de reprendre son travaille de décoratrice d'intérieur, possant un vase de fleur sur le bureau de Kuchiki avant d'entreprendre de mettre un poster de Blanche de l'autre coté de la pièce.

- En fait, j'suis là pour elle ! Avoua Zaraki en pointant du pouce la belle.

- Ha ? Lâcha t elle surprise.

- Ca te dirais qu'on sorte se soir ?

- Désolé, j'ai rendez vous avec les filles ! On a envie de toute se détendre et on a décidé de toutes se retrouver à la source thermal ! Tu veux venir avec nous Yachiru ?

- Je passe ! Répondit la jeune fille. J'ai rendez vous avec Yamada !

La masse de muscle profita du fait que les deux Vices-Capitaines qui entamèrent une légère discution pour réfléchir ... Grimmjow ne serait pas libre ce soir, mais irait ... Il cessa de réfléchir normalement ... Source thermal ? Comment ne pas imaginé le trio féminin au source therma ? Non, pas le trio ... Si cela se trouvait, Kotetsu et Hallibel seraient de la partie tout comme Lilinette ... S'imaginait tout ce beau petit monde dans les bains, c'était trop, même pour le grand homme qu'était Kenpachi ... Et, il semblait aussi que ce soit le cas du si prude Capitaine Kuchiki qui avait légèrement rougit ...

- Tient, et si on allait tous faire une fête au source ? Proposa le géant en allant posait ses mains sur le bureau du noble, se penchant vers lui. Sa serait l'éclate d'y aller tous, non ?

Kuchiki lança un regard froid à son vis à vis, sûrement mécontent qu'on ai put lire en lui ... Où qu'il ai agit comme un homme normalement constitué en fantasmant sur des femmes nut ? En tout cas, sa allait être marrant ce soir ! Fallait qu'il invite les bons gas ... Ceux avec qui il s'éclaterait quoi ... Urahara, forcément et pourquoi pas Kurosaki ? Cela pourrait devenir ... Très marrant ...


	44. Chapitre 42 : Source Thermal

C'était le soir et, comme prévus, Tatsuki attendait devant les sources thermal un serviette à la mains, se demandant si elle ne c'était pas trompé d'heure. Heureusement, Orihime arriva accompagnier de Kotetsu et de Nell. Elles se saluèrent rapidement avant d'entrée, se disant que de toute façon, Grimmjow les rejoindraient toute.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eux de sortis en fille et, d'ailleurs, Grimmjow n'avait pas même participé à une seule de leurs sortie, autant en profité et très rapidement, non ? Ha, flemmarder dans une eau bouillante et se détendre tout en papottant ... Que demandé de plus ? Et cela semblait vouloir commençait fort vus qu'Orihime parla du rendez vous "secret" de Yachiru et Hanatarou et Nell était heureuse d'avoué qu'elle avait hâte que les fiancailles entre ses deux personnes soyent "officiel" ! Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

Yoruichi se pointa avec Ise et Kurotsuchi, pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, mais elles prirent rapidement leurs aises, chacun parlant de sujet différent et la plus incroyable conversation se trouvait être celle que Nemu entama avec Yoruichi ... Il était même difficile de savoir si elle parlait de ... Quelque chose de Saint ou de très pervers. Tatsuki préféra se tourner vers Orihime qui semblait soucieuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t elle à son amie.

- Hé bien ... Tu sais, je me fais du soucie pour Shin ... Il a de petit problème dont il ne veut pas que je parle ... Mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas avoir une conversation avec Urahara ou Kurotsuchi ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je crois que ... Enfin, cela me dépasse ... Mais ... J'ai l'impression qu'il es entrain de faire un "rejet" ...

- Un "rejet" ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Tu sais, on suppose que Shin peu avoir des pouvoirs de Shinigami ... Mais, et si ses génes Hollow repoussait les pouvoirs ? ... Tu vois, je crois que je devrais en parler avec un scientifique ... Je peu soignier n'importe quel maladie, mais ça ... Je ne sais pas ...

- Pourquoi tu pense ça ?

- Ce matin, il c'est réveillé très brutalement, il souffrait beaucoup. J'ai pus le soignier, mais ... Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit et le tatouage qui es apparus sur son corps, je sais qu'il lui provoque des démangessons ou au moins des douleurs ...

- Demain, j'irais le chercher et je l'emménerais voir Kisuke. Je pense qu'il comprendra mieux ce qui arrive ... Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, si c'était vraiment grave, il nous le dirais !

- Pas s'il croit qu'on va essayer de stopper son avancement vers le pouvoir de Shinigami. Fit remarquer Nell en nageant vers elles. Cela nous a tous frapper lorsqu'il es arrivé : Shin es faible et l'a toujours était ... Pour la première foi, il peu obtenir un pouvoir qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre et de ne pas dépendre des autres ... Mais il sait aussi que si cela devient néfaste pour lui, on voudra stopper cela ... Alors il a peur, et je peu le comprendre !

Tatsuki aussi pouvait comprendre cette situation ... A une époque, elle aussi avait été totalement impuissante et Grimmjow avait faillit se sacrifier pour pouvoir la sauvée ... Mais cette époque était très lointaine et elle préférait l'oublié ... Se souvenir de moment comme celui qu'elle était entrain de passé avec ses amies, voilà les nouveaux souvenir qu'elle voulait dans son esprit ! Elle avait hâte de voir débouler Grimmjow pour qu'elles puissent papotter et ...

Balancé des bacs en bois au voyeur ! Fronçant les sourcils, l'ébène aggrippa un des bacs pour le balancer vers le muret de bois qui auraient dut les protégers du regard des hommes, mais qu'un certain chauve avait escalader avec Renji. Le projectils toucha Ikkaku de plein fouet et le pauvre homme alla sans doute s'éclater contre le carrlage.

- Bande de pervers ! Hurla Tatsuki en cessistant un second bacs.

Qui loupa de peu Renji, celui ci avait battus en retraitre ... Heureusement pour lui ! Il semblait que certain c'étaient passé le mot, vus les éclats de rire qui parvenirent jusqu'à elle. Yoruichi sortis de l'eau pour monter jusqu'en haut et regarder du coté homme en sifflant.

- Hé, mais en voila du monde ! Souffla t elle. Commandant Kyoraku ... Kisuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est Kenpachi qui m'a invité ! Répondit la voie du blond. Il a aussi invité Kuchiki et t'a vus, il es venus ? Il es ... Tient, il es où Kuchiki ?

- Il joue au sous marin ! Ricana la voie si reconnaissable de Kenpachi. Putain, plus pudique qu'une pucelle !

Tatsuki se tourna vers son ami qui haussé les sourcils et les deux jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Yoruichi, surprit de voir autant de monde ... Quelqu'un avait il vendus la mèche ? La Vice Capitaine salua chaleureusement son supérieur qui était entièrement rouge.

- Et a vous, on peu pas lancer de bacs ? Siffla t il séchement.

- T'sais, mon p'tit, t'a plus a craindre ici que là bas ! Rigola Yumichikka.

Toshiro se tourna vers l'ébène en haussant les sourcils et le cinquième siège pointa quelque chose qui se trouvait dans l'eau ... Un morceau de tube de bambou dépasser de l'eau et s'avançait dangereusement du Capitaine gelé. Tout le monde c'était tue pour fixer la paille dépassant de l'eau et le bleuté fini par boucher le sommet du trou. Ils n'eurent pas à patienté longtemps avant que Shin ne sorte de l'eau en toussotant fortement, ayant manqué de s'étouffer ...

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, si vous voulez venir de notre coté, n'hésitez pas ! Lâcha Tatsuki avec un large sourire. Je suis sûr que vous risquez moins de ce coté que du votre !

- J'peu venir moi aussi ? Demanda Starrk très intéressé.

L'homme était déjà sortis de l'eau et Orihime se mit à hurler fortement, l'ex-Espada replongea illico dans l'eau ...

Ho mon dieu ... Ce mec ... Etait foutrement bien foutus ! Terrasser par la vision de rêve qu'avait offert Starrk, Tatsuki en perdis l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle ne fut pas la seule, heureusement pour elle ! Kotetsu aussi avait lâché prise ainsi que Ise ... Quand à Nemi, un filet de sang couler de son nez.

- Hé bien, vous en faites de l'effets ! Nota avec amusement Kisuke. Vous venez de terrasser la moitiée de ses dames !

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulez pas vous effrayez ! Assura Starrk. Ca va ?

- Il es vraiment canon ... Nota Kotetsu admirative.

- Je dois avoué que c'est chaud là ! Soupira Yoruichi qui avait fini par dessendre elle aussi. Mon dieu, ses tablettes ...

- Chut, ils vont vous entendre ! Fit remarquer Nell avec un petit sourire.

- Mais on vous entend ! Assura derrière le mur Renji. Et moi ? J'fais pas d'effets ?

- Disons qu'on s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Avoua a voie haute Yoruichi. Monsieur laisse jamais voir son torse, comment aurions nous put imaginé qu'ils soit si bien sculpté ? Pas trop musclé mais suffisament pour qu'on puisse deviné que les muscles sont dures ... Miam ... J'en mangerais bien pour mon quatre heure moi !

Tatsuki possa ses mains contre sa bouche alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était entrain de fantasmé sur l'arrancar ! Mais, bordel de merde, pourquoi il avait montrer son corps de la sorte ? Il aurait pas put faire sa demande en restant tranquillement dans l'eau ?

- J'crois qu'il a fait un superbe effets sur Tatsuki ! Ricana Yoruichi. J'crois qu'elle es entrain d'avoir un orgasme ! Le premier de sa vie !

- Non, ce n'es pas vrai ! Rougi la jeune fille. Arrêtez avec vos sous entendus salace !

- Ouais, ça fait rougir ma pucelle bande de pervers dégénérer ! Rala fortement la voie si reconnaissable de Grimmjow.

Tatsuki sourit en relevant le visage, persuadé de trouver la panthère à l'entré, mais ... Elle n'était pas là ... Haussant les sourcils, l'ébène eu du mal à comprendre ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Grimmjow était de l'autre coté du mur, avec la bande de "perver dégénérer" !

* * *

Kisuke c'était figer en voyant la bleutée s'approché, il ne fut pas le seul surprit d'ailleur : Shunsui manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de saké que lui avait servit Kenpachi et Uryû se cacha même derrière lui ! Quand à Kuchiki, lui qui c'était enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, il semblait vouloir plonger encore plus bas !

- Hé, beautée, le bain des femmes, c'est de l'autre coté ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi avec humour.

- Ha, y a un bain de fille ici ? Demanda Lilinette qui suivait de près la bleutée. Je savais pas ! A Las Noches, c'est des bains mixtes ...

- Normal, Las Noches es diriger par des nymphos avide de sexe ! Répliqua Hallibel qui suivait le mouvement.

- Pourquoi y a des bains "unique" ? Demanda Blanche qui avait reprit sa forme d'adolescente.

- Par ce qu'ici, il y a des personnes "pudique" ? Proposa Kurohime qui elle aussi avait reprit sa forme adulte.

- C'est quoi ça "pudique" ?

- Ne me demande pas à moi !

La jeune fille fit tombé sa serviette, dévoilant entièrement son corps avant de se plonger dans l'eau sans même se souciait des regards écarquillers qui c'était possé sur elle. Lilinette ne tarda pas à la rejoindre de même que Blanche qui barbotta joyeusement ...

- Je rêve ? Demanda à tout hasard Kenpachi.

- Si vous rêvez, je crois bien que je fais le même genre de rêve ! Avoua Kisuke qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Nous n'avons même plus besoin de grimpé au mur ...

- Orihime, Tatsuki ! Hurla Grimmjow au mur. Qu'est c'que vous foutez ? Ramenez vous là ! Y a du Sake !

Toutes les têtes féminines réapparurent une à une, fixant de façon très choquer la bleutée qui leurs faisait de grand signe de la mains ... Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il suffissait aux hommes de pencher un peu la tête sur le coté pour entrevoir un spéctacle des plus alléchant ... Mais en réalité, ses messieurs ne savaient plus trop où donner des yeux : Hallibel était entré à son tour dans le bain.

Ses pauvres jeunes femmes ne se rendaient elles pas comptes de l'erreur qu'elles étaient entrain de commettre ? Enfin, se montrer aussi peu pudique en présence d'homme déjà bien chauffé par la température de l'eau ... Et quel femme ! Blanche était jeune, très jeune, mais possédait un corps de jeune femme qui était très jolie ... Kurohime possédait une taille fine et élégante et une poitrine intéressante ... Moins cependant que celle d'Hallibel qui était assurrément la femme fatal du groupe quand à Grimmjow ... La femme rebelle au corps si désirable par exelence ! Et Lilinette ... Mon Dieu ! Lilinette ... Comment aurions nous pus se douté que sous ses bandages trop serrer se caché une poitrine qui était entrain de sépanouir impunément ... Bordel de merde !

- Grimmjow, ce n'es pas un bain mixte ! S'écria Tatsuki. Dépéchez vous de venir de ce coté !

- Quoi, ils ont jamais vus de femme où quoi ? Demanda Grimmjow en se tournant vers les hommes, un sourire carnissier sur ses lèvres. Hé, les gas, sa vous fait rêvé ça ?

Et, sur ses mots, la bleutée ouvrit sa serviette pour montrer son corps ... Terrassant les rares hommes encore suceptible de se battre contre ses montés de chaleur ! Kisuke se tourna pour essayé de reprendre ses esprits, ayant du mal à réalisé. Il rencontra le regard intriguet d'Iro qui pencha la tête sur le coté ...

- Maman, je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée le bain "mixte" ! Avoua t il franchement. Tu sais, ce ne sont que des hommes qui ne peuvent pas maitriser leurs pulsions sexuelles.

- Le premier qui m'approche, je lui fait ravaler sa pulsion en lui tordant bien leurs troisième jambe ! Menaça la belle panthère.

- Putain, elle es culottée celle là ! Rala fortement Kenpachi. Elle nous chauffe et nous envoie sur les roses au final !

Oui, y avait trop démotion qui traverser Kisuke, c'était incroyable ... C'était quand la dernière foi qu'il avait ressentit une telle envie ? Oula ... Le blond se tourna vers les autres filles, voulant les supplier de résonner les Arrancars, mais Yoruichi était entrain de passer par dessus le mur, assurant que sa serait plus marrant comme ça ! D'ailleurs, Nemu suivit le mouvement ...

- Vous êtes des malades ! Hurla Kisuke en fronçant les sourcils. Ca suffit, je m'casse moi !

Il fut sur le point de se relevé lorsqu'il constata que tout les regards c'était tournée vers lui ... Hum ... Tout compte fait ... Il replongea et adopta même la position de Kuchiki qui avait juste le nez hors de l'eau ... C'était incroyable, mais bon, il devait bien admettre que tout ses regards féminin posé sur lui, cela le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Aller les filles, venez ! Lâcha Grimmjow en entrant dans l'eau et en leurs faisant signe. On va s'éclater comme des malades !

Tatsuki et Orihime se jettèrent un regard et semblèrent aquiesçait ...

- Rappellez moi qui es l'idiot qui à eu l'idée de venir ici ... Marmonna Kisuke en grogniant.

- Quoi, sa te plais pas de te baignier avec les femmes les plus belles de tout les mondes ? Lâcha ironiquement Kenpachie.

Si, cela lui plaisait, mais il aurait préféré les épier de loin ... Comme un voyeur ... Alors que là, il avait l'impression que c'était plus trop lui le "voyeur" ! Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow se lever légèrement comme ... Pour essayer d'observer "quelque chose" ... Non, décidément, Kuchiki adopter la meilleurs des positions en cet instant !

* * *

Lilinette essayait d'apprendre à nager à Blanche qui barbottait comme un petit chien dans l'eau, éclaboussant les personnes les plus proches en riant fortement. La blonde avait bien noter que les hommes la regardait de façon étrange, mais qu'importe ? C'était marrant de les voir rougir de la sorte ! Son regard rose se posa sur le Vice-Capitaine Shuhei qui était devenus rouge et dont le regard c'était montrer très insistant sur Kurohime ...

La petite blonde voulut faire par de ses impressions à l'ébène, mais celle ci flemmarder dans un coin, ses coudes posés sur le rebord et elle semblait bien être sur le point de tombé entre les bras de morphé ... Comment faisait elle avec toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour d'elle ?

- Mon dieu, je ne vous savez pas si pudique, Capitaine Urahara ! S'exclama Grimmjow.

- Mais, ça veut dire quoi "pudique" ? Soupira Blanche, essayant toujours de nager dans l'eau.

- Ca veut dire qu'on à peur de montrer son corps, non ? Proposa Lilinette, incertaine. Ha, les Arrancars n'ont pas peur de dévoilé leurs corps ! Ca sert à quoi d'être pudique ? Franchement, c'est une faiblesse ! Moi, j'ai pas peur de montrer mon corps !

Et, sur ses mots, la jeune fille était sortis de l'eau, mais elle resta seulement quelques petites secondes car, quelques choses la percuta de plein fouet pour l'enfoncé dans l'eau et elle faillit boire la tasse. Lilinette battis des bras, mais n'eux pas besoin de le faire longtemps avant que sa tête n'émerge de nouveau. Surprise, elle rencontra le regard froid de Starrk et le giffla.

- T'a essayé de me noyer ! Lâcha t elle mécontente.

- Mais non ! Répliqua t il. Tu va arrêter de jouer les exibitionnistes ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire que j'm'exibe ?

- J'ai pas envie qu'un d'eux se transforme en bête enrager et se jette sur toi pour te manger !

Lilinette devint blanche ... La mangée ? Mais non ! Aucun Shinigami ne voudrait la "manger" ! Elle se tourna vers les hommes et nota que leurs regards briller ... Hé, mais c'était quoi ça ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi ils avaient ce genre d'intérêt pour elle alors qu'il y en avait de bien plus belle : Grimmjow, Hallibel et même Orihime et Tatsuki ! Ha, décidément ...

- Ils vont vite se tourner vers d'autre que moi ! Répliqua t elle à son frère. Je suis quelconque compérer à Grimmjow qui fait son effets !

- Mais, ma belle, tu oublie que tu es très belle toi aussi ! Fit remarquer celle ci en se rapprochant. Tient, regarde, toi aussi t'a une belle poitrine !

Sur ses mots, la bleutée se cessit de sa poitrine, faisant hurler la blonde qui ne s'y était pas attendus.

- Plus grosse que la poitrine de Tatsuki ! Assura la bleutée.

- Mais moins que la tienne, je paris ? Répliqua accidement la blonde qui avait posé ses bras autour de ses seins.

- J'en sais rien, c'es difficile de savoir ... Je ne peu pas mesurer ma propre poitrine !

- Maman, tu peu arrêter de parler de chose aussi oser ! Lâcha Shin en lui lançant un regar en biais. Tu veux vraiment que sa se transforme en orgie ?

Le jeune homme attira les regards et Lilinette haussa les sourcils en notant que d'étrange marque était apparus sur son corps ... Et ... Deuxième information ... Il était extrémement proche d'Hitsugaya, non ? Cela ne semblait pas particulièrement plaire à Shiro, d'ailleurs.

- Hé, depuis quand tu te fais tatoué ? Demanda la blonde en se rapprochant de lui. Va y, montre moi ton tatouage en entier !

- J'peu pas ... Il dessend très bas ...

- Très bas ? Jusqu'au bas ventre ?

- Plus bas ...

Plus bas ? ... Intéressant ...

- Montre voir ! Gémit elle fortement en se collant à lui.

- Moi aussi je veux le voir ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow. Montre moi mon petit bébé !

- Ausecour ! S'écria le bleuté. Y a deux femmes qui veulent me faire faire des trucs bizarres !

Shin tenta de se soustraire, nagant rapidement pour leurs échapper, mais il sembla qu'il n'avait que des ennemies dans le coin, Kurohime l'attrappa et voilà comment il dut accepté de subir l'assaut de femme avide de voir son nouveau tatouage. C'était étrange, il n'y avait pas de forme distincte, ce n'était la que des formes incertaines, c'était comme une oeuvre inachevé.

Grimmjow frolla la marque du bout des doigts et celle ci sembla ... Bouger ... C'était étrange de voir cela, non ? Les formes incertaines ressemblaient à des nuages subissant la maltraitance d'un vent fort. Lilinette ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais se spéctacle avait quelque chose de facinant ...

- Voilà une chose étrange. Nota Kisuke au coté de la blonde. Depuis quand avez vous cette marque ?

- Je ne suis pas certain ... Avoua franchement Shin en se frottant la nuque. Je crois qu'elle es apparut hier sur mon corps, mais ... Je l'avais déjà avant ...

- Avant ?

- Dans le Monde Intérieur ! Déclara Hitsugaya. Je crois que c'est son "pouvoir" qui essaye de se régénérer ... Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je vais devoir étudier un peu plus longtemps le cas de Shin ! Annonça le blond. Demain, tu ira à la Douzième Division, il y à tout ce qu'il faut là bas pour faire des examens !

- Avec ce fou de Kurotsuchi ? Gémit le garçon. Vous voulez que je finisse dans un bocal ?

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je serais là ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec ce fou !

- Si cela ne dérange pas, j'aimerais participer à l'examen. Annonça Hitsugaya.

- Dite donc, il se tramerait pas quelque chose entre toi et Shin ? Demanda avec amusement Lilinette.

Elle avait un large sourire au coin de ses lèvres, mais celui ci disparut peu à peu tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pessant et que les deux jeunes hommes se jettèrent un regard lourds de sous entendus et la blonde se demanda si elle n'avait pas mit un pied à l'étrier sans s'en rendre compte. Cela mériter une petite enquête approfondie, surtout que ... Cela ne devait pas plaire à Shiro ... Ho, c'était dommage, elle aurait bien vus le bleuté avec le fils d'Orihime.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Yoruichi très intéresser. Vous faites un très joli couple !

- Hé, attendez, non, c'est pas sa ! Assura Shin en secouant les mains. On veut pas "précipité" les choses ! D'ailleurs, Hitsugaya m'a même pas encore répondus ... Alors, s'il vous plais ... Mélez vous plutôt de vos affaires !

Evidement ... Mais comment faire pour se méler de ses affaires alors que celle des autres avaient l'aire si intéressante ?

- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Demanda t elle sans la moindre hésitation. C'est qui qui domine ? Shin, tu lui à déjà fait une pipe ?

La seconde d'après, les deux jeunes hommes tentait de noyer la petite blonde !

* * *

Starrk, lui, ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête : devait il profité de l'occasion pour s'approché doucement de Tatsuki ou bien devait il plutôt protéger sa petite soeur Lilinette du regard de ses messieurs dont certain en profité bien, mais la plupart ne savaient plus qui observait au final et Ikkaku avait même fini par être terrasser, il gissait au bord, bavant alors que Yumichikka riait au éclat devant la tête d'ahuri que faisait Shuhei.

- Grand frère ! S'écriait la petite blonde en aggitant les bras. Ausecour ! Ils veulent me tuer !

L'Arrancar soupira en abandonnant toute réflexion, se disant qu'en abandonnant la raison, il pourrait se décidé ! Arg, ses femmes ! Décidament, Ulquiorra n'avait pas tord : elles font tout pour qu'on les désires et au moment de rendre des comptes, elles vous repoussent sans la moindre hésitation ! Cruelle créature que celle ci non ! Une poitrine se colla contre son dos et il sursauta et frisonna violament.

- Starrk, parait que t'es super bien foutus, tu veux pas me montrer ? Demanda la voie ironique de Grimmjow.

- S'il te plait, écarte toi de moi où je jure que je ne répond plus du tout de mes actes ! Siffla séchement l'ébène.

- Quoi ? Tu me ferais quoi ? Hein ? Dit ? Tu va me plaquer contre le carlage pour me violé ?

- Je ne suis qu'un homme ! Bordel de merde ! Vous pouvez pas me montrer votre corps sans que je puisse le désiré ! Alors t'arrête ou je te jure que je me "soulage" sur toi ! Je te "défustrerais" comme il se doit !

La bleutée le relacha et s'écarta de lui, penchant la tête sur le coté, se demandant sans doute si elle n'était pas aller un peu trop loin. Elle passa sur le coté pour essayer de voir son visage alors que lui essayer de se remettre autant que possible, mais quand un homme bande ... Bah, y a pas moyen de calmer ça ! Mais il faudrait bien qu'il y arrive ... Sinon, y avait de forte chance qu'il tente de forcé la porte des appartements de Tatsuki ce soir ...

- Rassure moi, tu es encore amoureu de Tatsuki ? Murmura t elle à son oreille.

- Grimmjow, pour ton propre salut, évite de me souffler dans l'oreille de la sorte ! Répliqua l'ex-Espada en se tournant vers elle. Je t'ai dis à l'époque que j'avais eu le coup de foudre, mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme ... J'ai des besoins, aussi primitifs soyent ils !

- J'peu pas t'juger ! Répliqua t elle avec un large sourire. Moi aussi j'ai des besoins à comblés ...Mais ... Crois tu que j'ai le drois d'oublier l'homme que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie ?

C'était étrange de parler de ça avec elle, mais cela lui faisait du bien vus qu'il en oubliait ses montés de chaleur. L'entendre parler d'Ulquiorra après ses décennies de silence à ce sujet. Jamais personne ne lui avait permis d'aborder ce sujet, alors il allait la laissait faire, l'écoutant avec patience alors qu'il voyait son regard briller de nostalgie et de souvenir renfouler depuis trop longtemps.

- Crois tu qu'Ulquiorra accepterais que je l'oublie pour un autre ? Demanda t elle tristement.

- Sûrement pas ! Avoua franchement Starrk. Si ca se trouve, quand t'aura trouver un gas, un mec va venir et se sera la réincarnation de ce couillon qui voudra récupérer sa femme chérie ! Tu va voir ! C'est comme ça que sa se passera ... Ou bien ... Il acceptera que tu puisse enfin refaire ta vie ...

- Tu en a de drole toi ! J'suis sencé faire comment ?

- Aimer quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement ! Tu à beaucoup d'amour à donner et pas seulement à tes enfants. Je suis même sûr d'une chose : tu a beau avoir eu pas mal d'enfant, je suis sûr que tu en voudra encore ... Je plains l'homme avec qui tu les ferra !

Grimmjow lâcha un soupir et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête avant de s'accouder au rebord.

- Refaire ma vie, hein ? Murmura t elle pensivement. Et toi, qu'est est ce que tu va la "faire" ta vie ? Serait peut être temps que tu drague enfin Tatsuki, non ?

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire ! Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, ma belle ... J'y arriverais : elle tombera dans mes bras ! ... T'a pas des infos à me donner sur elle ?

- Elle es toujours vierge ! Sourrit avec un sourire carnissier la belle bleutée.

Qui se prit un bacs en pleine tronche, envoyé directe par une Tatsuki qui semblait s'être soudainement enrager ... Starrk, en la voyant approcher, se demanda s'il ne vallait mieux pas fuir, mais il resta figer sur place et la Vice Capitaine tira la tête de Grimmjow hors de l'eau, la pauvre avait été assomer sur le coup ... C'est qu'elle en avait du punche la belle karatéka ! Elle lui lança un regard froid avant d'emporter l'Arrancar avec elle vers le groupe de fille qui tapper l'incruste, Blanche tentant toujours de nager et Nell faisait de même, débuta dès lors une bataille d'eau ... Et Starrk dut détourner le regard !

Faire ça vie ... Ouais, il était peut être temps qu'il y travail ! Mais comment pouvait il approché Tatsuki sans lui faire de peur ? Leurs première rencontre n'était pas des plus innoubliable ... Surtout qu'il l'avait enlevé et que c'était à cause de cela qu'elle était morte au final ... Peut être qu'elle serait bien mieu sans lui ? Il n'apporterait que malheur et déséspoir ...

- Starrk, Starrk ! Appella Lilinette. Starrk ! Hé ho ! Starrk ! Hé, je suis là ! Starrk !

- T'es aussi avec toute les autres filles alors arrête de m'appeller ! Hurla t il sans se tourner.

- Ho, oui ... Cela fait longtemps que Monsieur à pas fait l'amour ...

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?

- Demains, on va faire des emplettes ! Tu me prête de l'argent ? Dit ? Il m'en faut beaucoup !

- Toi, t'es vraiment une nana ! Achéte toi des vêtements plus large ...

La blonde sourit, penchant la tête sur le coté.


	45. Chapitre 43 : Qui

Ils ne restaient plus grand monde dans la source thermal et Blanche avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras d'Hallibel qui l'avait ramené au manoir, quand à Grimmjow ... Elle, c'était Starrk qui c'était chargé de la ramené, pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. La bleutée avait but jusqu'à en mettre sa vie en danger, heureusement que l'ex-Espada avait très peu bus car la belle panthère c'était enfoncé dans l'eau et s'y était endormi, manquant de se noyer sans s'en rendre compte ... Bref, il ne restait que quelques valeureu guerrier adépte de l'alcool pour rester à la source thermal ...

Kurohime n'avait pas but une seule goutte d'alcool, cependant, elle resta très tard se soir là sans savoir réellement pourquoi, peut être que l'animation du lieu l'attira bien malgrès elle ? En tout les cas, elle finit par se lasser, réprouvant l'idée qu'elle était une des dernières représentante de la gente féminine. Rejoiniant les lieux où elle avait laissée son yakuta. Se séchant rapidement le corps, elle ne tarda pas à enfiler le vêtement noir et était sur le point de resserer sa ceinture lorsqu'un violent bruit derrière elle la fit sursautée, la faisant se retourner dans la seconde.

Hisagi se tenait le genoux, il c'était à priorie cognier et vus le nombre de verre que lui avait fait enchainé Ikkaku et Yumichikka, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour se tenir debout ... D'ailleurs, il s'effondra et l'Arrancar s'approcha de lui, inquiéte.

- Est ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda t elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Vous devriez arrangé votre tenue. Dit il un peu géné.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de glisser son regard vers son Yakuta qui laissée entrevoir une très joli décolter. Elle se demanda si c'était l'alcool ou la vision qui l'avait fait s'effondré, mais dans tout les cas, elle écouta ses indications et referma convenablement son yakuta avant de reporter toute son attention sur Hisagi. Jugant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul, elle le guida jusqu'à ses affaires.

- Personne n'a proposé de te racompagnier ? Demanda Kurohime en se tournant vers la salle où les hommes fessaient encore la fête.

- Ils sont tous dans un état pire que moi ! Avoua t il franchement. Ca va, je devrais pouvoir arrivé jusqu'à ma division ...

Elle l'observa quelques secondes et fini par reporter son attention sur ses affaires qu'elle réunit et fini par reporter son attention sur Hisagi qui avait du mal à s'habiller, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul et dans cet état alors elle revint vers lui et l'aida à enfiler son kimono. Il ne protesta pas, voyant sans doute d'un bon oeil tout aide venu de l'extérieur.

- Je vais vous racompagniez à votre Division. Annonça t elle en resserant le obi du jeune homme. Dans votre état, vous risquez de vous effondrez et de rester sur place jusqu'à demain.

- Le Capitaine Mugurama n'aime pas les visites du soir ... Avoua le jeune homme. Il ne va pas aimé ... Et demain, j'aurais la gueule de bois ! Il ne va pas apprécier ...

- Vous ne raisonnez plus normalement ...

Hisagi leva le regard vers elle et soupira. Kurohime réunis leurs affaires et lui tendit la mains, il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la prendre pour se relever et il s'appuya légèrement sur son épaule, ses jambes chancelant dangereusement sous son poid et elle se demanda une nouvelle foi pourquoi les hommes buvaient : leurs états pouvait être si avancé et déplorable que cela en devenait presque pathétique ... Mais, il fallait avoué une chose : le voir aussi troublé avait un certain charme, non ? Son regard habituellement si sûr était voilé d'incertitude ...

Ils marchèrent en silence dans la rue, la nuit était tombé depuis près d'une heure, mais ils n'encouraient aucun danger à se promené au sein même du seireitei. Sur leurs passages, ils rencontrèrent quelques autres shinigami qui les observèrent avait intérêt, mais personne ne les arréta et Kurohime continué de guider Hisagi, lui jettant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil, surveillant son état qui l'inquiété bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulut l'admettre ...

En arrivant à la porte de la Neuvième Division, l'Arrancar prit quelques précautions pour faire le moins de bruit possible : elle retira ses geta et aida son ami à les retirés et ils purent aller très doucement vers les appartements d'Hisagi. Malheureusement, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur les tatamis. Kurohime se mordit légèrement les lèvres et se pencha sur lui.

- Ha, Vice-Capitaine Shuhei, vous rentrez tard. Lâcha une voie dans le salon.

Quelqu'un s'avança dans la pièce et, bientôt, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Mugurama qui sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se tue en voyant l'arrancar. Derrière lui, il y avait les autres Vizards et tous semblèrent intriguet par l'étrange scène.

- Jaggerjack Schiffer ? Lâcha le décoloré en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui ? Fit elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Il sembla perdu et se tourna vers ses amis qui semblèrent tous aussi surprit que lui. Finalement, ce fut la voie d'Hisagi qui s'éleva après quelques secondes d'un silence pessant.

- Kurohime, tu sens bon ...

L'Arrancar écarquilla les yeux en se tourna vers le jeune homme dont l'état c'était un peu dégrader : il semblait être entrain de dormir, mais ses yeux étaient bien ouvert et posé sur Kurohime qui était toujours penché sur lui ... Ce regard à demi clos ... Il brillait étrangement et un sourire doux était inscrit sur le coin de ses lèvres. Hisagi tourna la tête et il sembla s'endormir ...

Si près du but ? Ses appartements ne devaient être qu'à une petite centaine de mètre de là. Bon, puisque monsieur avait décidé de faire la grace mat et bien qu'il le fasse.

- Il a un peu trop bus. Avoua t elle au supérieur du jeune homme. Je vais le reconduire dans sa chambre.

- Non, attend, je vais le faire. Assura Mugurama en se penchant vers Hisagi. Hé bien, cela devait être une sacrée fête pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il à préférait boire plutôt que d'affronté la réalitée ! Avoua t elle franchement.

Le Vizard se tournat vers elle, l'aire interrogatifs et elle se contenta de le fixer de son regard vide d'émotion. Il fini par attrapper le bras d'Hisagi et le souleva sur son épaule en se relevant.

- Reste donc pour boire une tasse de thé, tu m'en dira plus sur cette "soirée" ! Dit il avec un large sourire en se tournant vers ses alliés. Vous lui servez quelque chose, je vais couché le petit !

L'homme repartis et elle se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rester là. Elle hésita quelques instants, se disant que de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien à leurs apporters, mais la politesse voulait qu'elle accépte au moins un verre. Elle pourrait ensuite repartir tranquillement jusqu'au manoir. Se tournant vers les autres Vizards, elle essaya de savoir si elle était de trop où non, mais dure de pouvoir lire sur ses visages fermer ...

Elle fini par se lever et les rejoindres, s'agenouillant à leurs table basses et constata qu'ils étaient tous entrain de faire une partie de Mah-jong. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce jeu, préférant jouer au Go ou bien au shogun, mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour jouer alors elle reporta son attention sur les Vizard. Depuis qu'ils avaient récupérés Mugurama, ils semblaient agir de façon étrange, c'est du moins ce qu'elle avait constatée et elle en avait parler rapidement à Shihouin qui avait avoué que Grimmjow avait eu une conversation "pleine de sens" avec Yadomaru ...

Hirako se leva pour aller lui chercher une tasse et elle eu bientôt un liquid fumant devant elle, mais attendis que Mugurama soit de retour avant de seulement avoir l'idée d'en boire une goutte.

- Alors, qu'elle es dont cette "réalitée" à laquel mon si valeureu Vice-Capitaine chercher à fuir ? Demanda t il avec un large sourire.

- Des "femmes" ! Avoua franchement Kurohime en aggripant la tasse pour la portée jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Pardon ? Siffla Hirako en haussant les sourcils. Il ne devait pas rejoindre Kenpachi au source thermal ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il était là par hasard ou si Kenpachi l'a invitée, je sais juste qu'ils ont eu plus chaud que prévus et que, pour certain, la situation leurs à totalement échappé !

- Alors là, je dois avoué que je ne comprend pas vraiment ...

- Nous avons envahis le territoire des hommes !

Sous cette explication franche, l'Arrancar porta une nouvelle foi sa tasse à ses lèvres, ne se rendant pas compte que les Vizards la regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Je crois qu'on à loupé quelque chose ! Avoua Mugurama avec un sourire plein de sous entendus à son compagnion.

- Quoi ? Gronda Kuna à qui l'aveu ne semblait pas faire très plaisir.

* * *

Il était certes étrange de voir une Arrancar cotoyer le groupe pourtant si fermer des Vizards, mais cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Shinji, ni même à Lisa qui rester très silencieuse sur le coup quand à Mashiro, elle semblait jalouse qu'on puisse porter plus d'intérêt à Kurohime qu'à elle, mais c'était dans son caractére alors Kensei n'y préta pas trop attention, se concentrant plutôt sur leurs invités de dernière minutes.

- On à une partie à terminer ! Rappella Mashiro sur un ton grincheu.

- Mais on peu bien la finir un peu plus tard ! Soupira Kensei. On a toute la nuit devant ...

- Je crois qu'il es déjà quatre heures du matin. Avoua franchement Kurohime en se tournant vers lui.

Le décolorer écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers ses amis, chacun semblait surprit et Shinji jetta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas croyable ça, il est vraiment si tard ? Grinça t il. J'ai pas vus le temps passer !

- Bon, Mashiro, on retourne à notre Division, il faut tout de même que nous dormions ! Annonça le blond en se levant.

Il attrappa sa Vice-Capitaine par le col de son kimono pour la tirer derrière lui, Mashiro ne sembla pas satisfaite et se débattis, mais elle dut suivre le mouvement de son supérieur qui ne la laissa pas filer. Lisa le salua rapidement et prit congé elle aussi, laissant Kensei seul avec Kurohime. C'était étrange de se retrouvé seul avec cette jeune fille, il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendus et maudit ses alliés qui lui avaient plus donner l'impression d'avoir déserter les rangs qu'autres chose !

- Je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi. Annonça t elle sur son ton monotone.

- Ho, Jaggerjack Schiffer, j'éspére que Shuhei ne t'a rien fait de compromettant ? Demanda Kensei en l'observant.

- Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- Hé bien, il es un peu saoul ... Il n'a pas essayer de vous faire la moindre chose ?

- Non, je vous rassure, il n'a absolument rien tenter ... Mais, pourquoi vous inquiétez pour moi de la sorte ?

- Par ce que je crois qu'il commence à tombé amoureu de toi et vus son état ...

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, l'aire intriguet.

- Il ... Tombe amoureu de moi ?

Kensei l'observa quelques seconde et se demanda si c'était de l'intriguation ou ... Plutôt, de l'étonnement ... C'était dure de savoir, son visage était figer dans son éternel inexpression, mais pourtant, son regard semblait brillé d'une lueur étrange.

- J'ai dit : "je crois". Répéta le décolorer. Il n'agit pas étrangement en ta présence ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait attention ... Avoua t elle franchement en détournant le regard.

Tient, elle, elle aggisait étrangement en cet instant ... Peut être était elle flattée de savoir qu'on pouvait l'aimée ? Non, c'était autre chose ... Son regard ne brillait pas d'orgeuille, mais plutôt d'un plaisir étrange ...

- Vous êtes heureuse ? Demanda t il incertain.

- Je ... Hé bien ... Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait m'aimer ...

- Hé bien, c'est possible ! Vous êtes très belle et il n'es donc pas surprenant que certaine personne s'intéresse à vous ...

- Vous croyez qu'on ne s'intéresse à moi que pour ma beautée ?

- Non, vous êtes aussi très "intriguante" et "mystérieuse", cela donne un certain charme ! Mais, ce n'es pas dévalorisant de savoir qu'on vous aime pour votre beautée, vous savez ?

- Si, cela l'es ! Moi qui connait déjà le véritable amour, je ne peu admettre qu'on ne puisse qu'aime une seule chose en moi ...

Kensei fut surprit par la déclaration, se demandant où elle avait put connaître le "véritable amour" et il se souvint : Kurohime détenait les mémoires de ses deux parents, elle savait ce que deux êtres s'aimant passionnément pouvaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre. Mais, c'était là les sentiments de ses parents et non pas les siens ! Si elle comparait avec eux, elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais ressentir ses émotions ... Se bassé sur les amours de ses géniteurs pour crée les siens ... Ce n'était pas "normal" !

- Kurohime, les sentiments de tes parents, ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux ! Lâcha t il avec colère. Tu ne dois pas te servir de ses "sentiments" dont tu a hérité pour comparait à tes amours ...

- Mais, je suis comme mon père : je ne peu pas éprouvé de sentiment autre que du méprit ... Avoua t elle franchement. Si je ne m'aide pas des sentiments hériter par mes parents, je ...

- Quel sentiment t'a poussé à venir ramené Hisagi ici ? Le coupa le décolorer.

Elle releva le visage, le regardant avec surprise, troublé par cette question qui prouvé qu'elle pouvait ressentir des émotions autres que du mépris ... Elle c'était inquiétée pour la santée du jeune homme et avait décidée de le racompagnier pour s'assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en chemin, ceci n'était que bonté et non pas du mépris ! Kurohime pouvait éprouvé des sentiments autre que du méprit ...

- Et quand tu pense à ta famille, éprouve tu du mépris ? Demanda t il.

- Non, je les aimes ! Protesta t elle avec force. Je veux les protéger par ce qu'ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux et ...

- Tu vois bien que tu peu éprouvé d'autre sentiment que du mépris ... Dit il avec un large sourire. C'est beau que tu sois le témoin de l'amour de tes parents, mais ne te base pas sur ca pour crée ta propre relation sentimental ... Tu n'es ni ton père ni ta mère, tu aura sans doute besoin d'autre chose que ce qu'eux avaient eux besoin ! Alors, si tu me disait plutôt ce que tu pense d'Hisagi ?

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Lâcha t elle sur un ton froid et tremblant en même temps.

- Hé, monsieur aurait il réussit à touché la Belle Princesse au Coeur de Glace ? Demanda t il avec amusement.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse ...

- Si, tu es une Princesse ... N'y a t il pas le mot "Hime" dans ton prénom ? Bon, il se fait vraiment tard, je te racompagne cher toi ?

- Non, cela sera inutile, merci quand même !

Elle se leva, récupérant ses affaires avant de se tourner vers lui pour s'incliner légèrement et sans rien ajouté de plus, elle sortie de la salle et referma derrière elle avant d'utilisé le sonido pour rejoindre plus rapidement le manoir Kuchiki.

Kensei resta pensif quelques instants, se demandant ce que cela pourrait donné, mais il ne savait plus trop pourquoi ... Cette Arrancar, il ne la voyait plus comme avant et ceux depuis qu'il avait eux cette fameuse discution avec Renji ... Peut être que c'était eux qui avaient raison et qu'il fallait la protéger à tout pris ... Elle avait beau avoir un siècle, elle n'en restait pas moins très "enfantine", découvrant à peine le sens de la vie ... Comment aurait elle put apprendre à vivre à Las Noches ?

Finalement, elle était vraiment très mignonne cette petite, surtout quand elle semblait troublé, c'étant dans ce genre de moment qu'elle devenait presque irrésistible et il ne trouvait pas étonnant que certaine personne s'intéresse à elle ... Mais qui arriverait donc à faire fondre le mur qu'elle avait crée autour d'elle ? ... Si elle connaissait le sentiment qui avait lié ses parents ... Elle connaissait également le sentiment de douleur lorsque son père était mort devant sa mère ... Peut être ne voudrait elle jamais prendre le risque de resentir cela ?

Soupirant, Kensei se décida à aller se coucher, laissant le jeu de Mah-jong telle quel, il se sentait tellement lasse et ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de le ranger. Il s'effondrerait sans doute dans son lit ! Il le rejoignit d'ailleurs en baillant fortement.

* * *

C'est avec un mal de crâne allucinant qu'Hisagi se réveilla le lendemain matin et il maudit Ikkaku et Yumichikka de l'avoir fait boire à ce point ! Se frottant la nuque, il ouvrit les yeux mais se cacha derrière son bras car la lumière du jour augmenté l'intensité de sa migraine ! Il finit par aggripé son cousin et se recouvrit le visage avec en gémissant faiblement, maudissant ses sois disant "amis" !

- Shuhei, je vous ai apporté un médicament contre votre potentiel mal de crâne. Avoua Mugurama en entrant dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme essaya de remercier son supérieur, mais seul un gémissement d'agonie ne s'échappa de sa bouche, étouffer en partie par le cousin. Il finit par se dévoilé en observant son Capitaine qui avait l'aire plutôt amusé par la situation.

- Vous avez une drole de façon de draguer les gens. Avoua le décolorer avec une certaine ironie.

- Pardon ? Soupira l'ébène en haussant les sourcils.

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé et se souvint de certaine des petites phrases qu'il avait dite à Kurohime et rougit brutalement, se disant que l'alcool ne lui allait pas du tout ! Il gémit une nouvelle foi avant de prendre la tasse que lui tendait son supérieur et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à avalé son médicament avant de vider d'une traite le contenus du verre.

- Vous auriez tout de même put choisir autre chose que "tu sens bon" ! Se moqua Mugurama.

- S'il vous plais, vous ne trouvez pas que ma situation es déjà asser embarassante comme cela ? Gémit le pauvre agonissant. Pourvus qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal !

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne la pas prit si mal que ça ! Alors, serez vous oppérationnel pour l'entrainement de ce matin ? Où dois je demandé au troisième siège de s'en occupé ?

Le jeune homme tenta d'évaluer sa situation et fini par abandonner, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à raisonné normalement. Il fallait cependant qu'il face un effort ! Il était Vice-Capitaine de la Neuvième Division et ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ! Surtout en cette période de guerre ... Mais l'idée de faire une petite grace mat ne lui était pas désagréable, surtout qu'il ne se laisser pas aller souvent.

- Je ne boirais plus jamais avec Ikkaku et Yumichikka ! Promis l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. Ils m'ont bien eux ses deux là !

- Il paraissait que vous ne buviez que pour oublier la réaliée. Lâcha étonner Mugurama.

- Oui, en effets ... Ha, si vous saviez ! Nous avons été envahis par l'ennemi et nous n'avons pus nous battre normalement ... C'est indigne ...

- Alors là, je ne comprend rien à ce que vous me dite !

- Grimmjow et toutes les autres Arrancars on débarquer à la Source Thermal ... Du coté des hommes ... La température à très vite augmenté et c'était très éprouvant ! Ha, Capitaine, si vous saviez à quel point cela fut difficile !

- Toute ? Même ... Kurohime ?

- Oui, elle à un corps magnifique et ... Excusez moi ! Je vais me taire ... Je crois que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait désaouler ...

- Notre petit Shuhei es un homme normalement constitué ! Sourit étrangement Mugurama. Moi qui commençait à croire que tu été un robot programme à ne faire que travailler, voilà que je découvre que tu es un petit voyeur ! Quel soulagement !

- Mais non, je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Protesta rouge le jeune homme.

- Mais tu ne t'es pas privé de l'observer, hein ?

Non, en effets, il ne c'était pas privé d'observer la jeune fille de loin et ... Ho, cette peau si pâle ... Ses jambes si fine et ... Ce corps si incroyablement musclé ! Rien que d'y repensé, cela mettait le pauvre jeune homme dans un de ses états ! Il lâcha un gémissement de fustration et se laissa retombé sur son futon en se frottant le visage, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas cesser de pensé avant d'aller un peu trop loin ?

- Aller, courage, remet toi de ce "choc" ! Ricana Mugurama. Ne t'inquiéte pas pour l'entrainement de ce matin, je m'en chargerais, tu n'aura cas remplir mes dossiers ce soir ! Bonne matinée !

Le jeune homme le remercia mollement avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir, mais c'était de sa faute aussi, il aurait dut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de trop boire. Cela lui laisserait quelques heures pour se remettre de son état et c'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire, au contraire, il c'était occupé de la Neuvième Division après la trahison de Tousen ...

Hisagi repensa quelques instant à son ancien supérieur, se désolant une foi encore de la fin tragique dont il avait été victime ...

Il finit par repenser à Kurohime et se rendit bien compte que la jeune fille commencé à être de plus en plus importante pour lui, il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour le moment, mais une chose était sûre : il ne tenterait rien tant que la guerre ne serait pas fini ! Il ne pouvait pas ... Il ne devait pas s'attaché à quelqu'un tant que cette guerre ne serait pas fini, il risquait d'y avoir tellement de mort et lui même risquait de trépasser ...

* * *

_Encore cet étrange rêve ... La même impression de bien être et de bonheur en ressentant la présence de cet être qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à reconnaitre ... Mais, il le connaissait ? Il n'en était même pas vraiment sûr ... Comment savoir ? Il avait beau cherché une réponse à toute ses interrogations, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi ses images lui traverser l'esprit ..._

_De nouveau, il revéccut cette étrange scène dont certaine bride de paroles semblaient inaudible, mais contrairement à la foi précédente, il arrivait à en voir plus et, surtout, à en entendre d'avantage ..._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la première voie._

_"Êtes vous sûr de ne pas le savoir ?" Demanda le second._

_Un silence suivit cette question et Shin réussis à en voir d'avantage, les souvenirs flou le devenant un peu moins et il put entrevoir une forme étrange, un visage qui semblait "fissurer", un visage doux et délicat, mais qui dévoilé également une grande force de caractére, un visage qui lui était totalement inconnus. Il se redit compte que ce qu'il croyait être des "fissures" étant en réalité d'étrange marques bleutés quand à la personne que Shin avait l'impression de connaître, c'était étrange, mais ... Il n'avait pas une forme normal ..._

_Plus attentifs, il constata que l'être avait la forme de son tatouage et semblait "vide" ce qui paraissait absurde, non ? Il savait que la chose qui était sencée être là aurait dut avoir une forme distincte, et pourtant ... Ce n'était que son tatouage qui prenait la forme d'une coquille vide. Il ne connaissait personne possédant cette apparence, à moins que ce ne soit ... Son pouvoir ?_

_"J'ai rêvé de cet instant toute ma vie." Avoua l'homme au visage doux._

_"Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas ... Pourquoi rêveriez vous de cet instant ?"_

_"Je rêvais de rencontrer l'un des deux premier ..."_

_La suite disparut, emporter par un étrange grincement et le jeune homme ressentit une nouvelle foi une vive douleur à travers tout son corps, mais cette foi, il n'accepta pas de quitter son rêve et au contraire, il s'y accrocha autant que possible, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer les deux êtres qui semblaient continuer leurs conversations étrange. Il voulait l'entendre ... Il voulait à tout pris l'entendre ... _

_" C'est impossible, je suis ..."_

_La suite fut encore une foi perdus, mais Shin continua de s'y accrocher ... Pourquoi le laissait on entrevoir ses instants et cherché à le laisser entrevoir cet instant et ... Le lui interdire en même temps ? Il avait le droit de connaître ce moment qui avait été prédéterminant pour lui ... Par ce qu'il le savait ... C'était cela qui avait décidé de ce qu'il deviendrait ! C'était devenus une certitude !_

_"Ai-je vraiment le droit à cette chance ?" Reprit la coquille._

_"Je te la laisse, mais il faut que tu sache ... Que je ne te laisse là qu'un peu de répis ..."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Nous avons quelque chose à te montrer ..."_

_C'était comme la dernière foi, quelque chose apparut devant lui et il vit quelque chose de bleu, mais le nouvelle arrivant lui tourner le dos. Il essaya bien de passer devant pour voir son visage, mais ses pieds semblait s'être soudé au sol, n'accéptant pas de bouger d'un seul millimètre ! Shin lâcha un grognement de fustration et tendit le bras, essayant à tout hasard d'attrapper le nouvel arrivant._

_"Je suis prête !" Déclara l'arrivante._

_... Cette voie ... Il la connaissait ... Il était persuadé de la connaître ! Mais où ? Où avait il entendus cette voie ? Il savait ... Il savait ... Mais pourtant, c'était comme si l'information resté coller au bout de sa langue ... Il savait ... Il en était pérsuader, mais ... Alors, pourquoi ? ... _

_"Pardon, que voulez vous me montré ?" Demanda le tatouage._

_"Ceci !" Annonça la voie qu'il connaissait._

_Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'identifié ! Pourquoi ?_

_- Regarde moi ! Supplia Shin._

_Mais les trois personnes ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendus car personne ne se tourna vers lui et au contraire, ils apparurent autre part et le monde se fit incroyablement claire ... Cet endroit aussi, il le connaissait ... Et il se sentit terrifiait en reconnaissant les murs de Las Noches. Il eux la mauvaise impression de revenir à une époque où il c'était sentit comme une bête traqué, comme un insecte insignifiant que tout le monde veut écrasser ! Il lâcha un gémissement de terreur ... _

_"Qu'est ce que ..." Lâcha surprit le tatouage._

_"Ce sont vos ..."_

_Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre et il ne put identifié la suite, mais de toute façon, il avait peur ... Tellement peur ... Cette piète, il la reconnaissait ... Et il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise ... Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait il entrain de suivre son souvenir ? Le souvenir de son enfance où il c'était sentit si malheureu ? Non, ce n'était pas ça ... Sinon, il se serait revus entrain de se cacher dans le petit placard de la chambre de sa mère et là ... Il était dans la chambre ..._

_"Pourquoi es tu là, toi ? Je reconnais ton odeur, tu à la même que celle ..."_

_La suite commençait à échappé à Shin et il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de reperdre se souvenir pourtant si important, alors il essaya de nouveau de s'y accrocher, mais tout semblait s'évaporer ..._

_"Je suis là pour changer le ... "_

_La suite s'évapora dans des bruits étrange de grincement ..._

_- Je veux voir ... Hurla Shin avec force. Je veux tout voir ! Laisser moi tout voir !_

_Le grincement se fit plus insistant et ce fut comme la dernière foi, la douleur fut insupportable et il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, cherchant toujours a s'accrocher au souvenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Il lui échapper totalement ..._

_Ouvrant les yeux, il rencontra un regard posé sur lui ... Et une mains était tendus vers lui ..._

_"Pardonne moi ..."_

_... Et Shin se réveilla ..._

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Quelqu'un doit bien avoir une idée de qui sont les trois personnes du rêve étrange de Shin, non ? Aller, vous avez trois essais ! Je suis sûre qu'y à bien une personne qui aura trouvée ! Vous n'avez que quelques chapitres pour trouvé et ... La fin de _Sublima Pantera 2 _approche ! Bah ouais, j'ai décidée de ne pas faire plus de 50 Chapitre comme pour la première partie, mais ... Y aura donc une troisième et dernière partie !_  
_


	46. Chapitre 44 : Craquer

**Note de l'Auteur : **Pour ceux qui suivraient mes histoires : pas d'autre publication aujourd'hui (Heartessly es mit en pause pour évité que je ne massacre la fic ! XD), je compte aussi écrire plusieurs autres fics ... Y aurait pas des gens qui serait tenter de devenir Bêta ? *regard de chien battus* j'en ai deux génial (Aeal, Wesley, si vous me lisez ... Coucou !) mais je n'aimerais pas les étouffés sous le travail et vus que j'aimerais déjà leurs mettre deux projets sur le dos (YT et KA), j'vais pas en plus les étouffés avec trois autres (visible sur ma page de profil ...) ...

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que ... SP2 es presque fini ! Si si, je vous jure ... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ! (d'ailleurs, vous reste plus que quelque chapitre pour trouver le nom de l'inconnus du rêve ... Même pas une tite idée ?) J'ai presque terminer l'écriture de la fic, je compte débuter l'écriture de KA et de la suite de Ai Netamu (pitié, des bêtas ... T_T J'vais les tuers mes bêta !)

Sur ce ... Bonne lecture !

**Avertisement :** Lemon Yaoi (Qui l'attendais celui là ? *_*)

* * *

Shin gémissait faiblement au coté de Toshiro et à plusieurs reprise, celui ci tenta de le réveiller, en vain ... C'était comme si le bleuté était emprisonner dans son propre rêve et le Capitaine voulut même aller chercher quelqu'un lorsque le bleuté c'était aggriper à lui et c'était accroché à lui, continuant de gémir faiblement. Il était torse nut et Toshiro pouvait entrevoir le tatouage qui parcourait son corps, telle un serpent qui se mouvois sur sa proie, les formes devenant de plus en plus distincte et indéchiffrable à la foi ... Attirant le jeune homme contre lui, il supplia le ciel que cela ne soit pas trop grave et qu'il sorte rapidement de son rêve car cela commençait à le terrifier ...

Shin lui rendit son entrainte, resserant ses mains sur ses vêtements et le Capitaine se dit que tant qu'il réagissait, c'était bon, non ? Il hésita entre appeller quelqu'un et essayé une nouvelle foi de réveiller son ami, finalement, il se contenta d'essayer de l'appaissait en lui caressant le visage et cela sembla marché vus que le visage du bleuté se détendit légèrement et que ses gémissements s'atténuèrent. Rester et veiller sur lui, que pouvait il faire de mieux ? Personne ne semblait savoir ce qui lui arrivait ...

Les yeux bleu finirent par s'ouvrire, surprenant quelques peu Toshiro qui sourit à son ami ...

- Tu m'a fait peur ! Avoua franchement le Capitaine en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. On ira voir Kisuke dès que tu te sentira mieux, ok ?

Shin le fixa quelques secondes et des larmes glissèrent si soudainement de ses yeux que Toshiro ne put s'empêché d'être surprit, voir même choquer ... Il n'était pas habituder à voir ce jeune homme craquer de cette façon et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : le réconforter ! Il ressera sa prise sur le bleuté qui frisonna.

- Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâcha t il incertain. Ha, je comprend, je savais que tu finirais par tomber sous mon charme !

- T'es vraiment un idiot ! Gronda Toshiro en s'écartant. Comment tu va ?

- J'sais pas ... On es où là ? ...

- Dans ta chambre.

Haussant les sourcils, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et fini par reporter son attention vers son compagnion et un étrange sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- On passe à l'acte aujourd'hui ? Demanda t il.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils et lui donna une tape sur le crâne, agacé par son comportement. Pourquoi devait il réagir de cette façon ? Le Capitaine pencha la tête sur le coté en séchant les larmes et le bleuté paru surprit ... Il ne semblait pas s'être rendus compte de la présence des larmes sur ses joues mais qu'importer ? Peut être allait il un peu trop loin dans son jeu du "chat et de la sourie" ? Il était de plus en plus tenter de se laisser aller entre les bras de Shin ... Après tout, il n'était pas indifférent à ses charmes ...

- Je peu au moins t'embrasser ? Soupira Shin.

Toshiro continua de rester silencieux, pensant le pour et le contre à cette proposition et fini par abandonner la lutte, se rapprochant de lui même du bleuté pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Certes, c'était chaste, surtout pour un premier baiser, mais il ne fallait pas en demandé trop au Capitaine de Glace et, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme sembla s'en contenter ... Quoi qu'en fait ...

- Est ce que ce soir, je pourrais espéré plus qu'un baiser au coin des lèvres ? Demanda perversement le bleuté.

- Nous verrons si vous êtes gentil en allant voir les scientifiques fou ! Répliqua Toshiro avec un large sourire.

Shin leva les bras au ciel en criant de joie ... Ne pouvait ils pas caché sa joie ? Soupirant, Toshiro décida de l'aider à se relevé, lui montrant son armoire pour lui indiquer d'aller s'habiller et il n'en fallut pas plus au bleutée pour y aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les deux désendaient à l'étage où les attendaient Orihime et Tatsuki. Elles aussi semblaient s'inquiété de l'état du garçon et voulait s'assuré que le jeune homme irait voir Urahara.

Le petit groupe qu'ils formèrent ne tardèrent pas à se présenté à la Douzième Division et ce fut l'inquiétant Kurotsuchi qui les acceuillirent ...

- J'suis vraiment obliger de le suivre ? Demanda avec inquiétude Shin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jaggerjack Schiffer, je prendrais soin de vous ! Assura Kurotsuchi avec un de ses regards terrifiant.

Le scientifque aggripa le pauvre bleuté et le tira alors que celui ci supplier ses compagnions de lui venir en aide ...

- Toshiro, mon amour ! S'écria t il. Pitié, sauve moi !

* * *

Shiro était sur un des toits de la Division, observant la scène de façon aussi neutre que cela lui était possible, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il bouillonnait de jalousie. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pus se passer pendant sa captivité et se sentit désolé de se rendre compte que son ami ne l'avait pas attendus ... Soupirant, Shiro ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Shin ou bien à Hitsugaya de se retournement de situation et il décida que de toute façon, cela l'arranger grandement ...

- Tu es jalou ? Demanda une voie étrangement grinçante à son oreille.

- Oui ! Avoua franchement le décolorer en se tournant vers son père. J'aurais préféré que Shin se tourne vers moi plutôt que vers lui ... Je comprend pas ... Je croyais qu'il allait me pardonné et que ...

- Vous pourriez vivre une vie heureuse où vous auriez pus vous embrassez encore et encore et où vous auriez eu vos quelques heures de sexe par jour pour ...

Fronçant les sourcils, Shiro donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son père qui grognia et sautilla sur place en se tenant la partie douloureuse. Décidément, il ne changait pas cet être ! Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se comporté comme un vrai père et expliquer à Shiro comment agir plutôt que de se fouttre de sa gueule et de se moquer ouvertement de lui ! Il se tourna vers la petite assemblé, Kisuke était intervenus pour prendre à sa charge Shin et ils disparurent bientôt dans la Douzième Division ...

- On va les espionnés ? Demanda à son oreille le Hollow.

- Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi près pour me parler ? Grognia le décolorer.

- J'éspére que tu te laissera aller à ton sang d'Hollow et que tu prendra ce que tu veux ...

Shiro lança un regard froid à son père, fronçant les sourcils ... Il n'était pas comme ça : il ne prendrait pas ce qu'il voulait, à moins de vouloir faire du mal à Shin et ça, c'était une idée qu'il ne prendrait jamais en considération ! Frisonnant bien malgrès lui, il reporta son attention vers la Division ... L'inquiétude était forte en lui es c'est sans doute pourquoi il décida d'aller voir de plus près ce qui ce passé. Il utilisa le shunpo pour arrivé sur le toit du batiment et les enchaina ensuite pour dessendre vers les fenêtres, cherchant l'endroit où Shin avait été mené.

Il ne tarda pas à trouvé la pièce et constata que Kisuke ne flemmarder pas, effectuant tout un tas d'examen sur le bleuté en présence de Kurotsuchi qui noter tout. Shiro ne pouvait rien entendre de ce qui se disait, mais il pouvait assisté à tout les examens. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait put se passé pendant son absence, mais aucune réponse ne se fit claire et net, il se dit que cela avait dut se faire tout naturellement et ... Ce n'était pas comme si Shin avait essayé de caché son attirance pour le Capitaine ... Mais il aurait tellement préférait que cela se fasse naturellement entre eux ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas attendus ? A cause de ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait fait souffrire ... Il l'avait humilié ... Il l'avait salit ...

- Mais tu l'aime ? Murmura son père, encore une foi contre son oreille.

- Comment tu peu encore ressentir mes émotions alors que tu n'es plus lié à Ichigo ? Grognia le décolorer en se tournant vers son père.

- Je suis et je resterais toujours lié à Ichigo ! Donc, d'une certaine manière, à toi ... Reprenons, tu veux bien : tu l'aime, non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu cherche ?

- A faire en sorte que ton pouvoir atteigne son niveau maximum ... Et, pour se faire, tu dois devenir ce que tu es ... A moitié Hollow ...

- Un Vizard ? Et tu crois que je vais le devenir en harcelant Shin ? Tu me prend pour qui exactement ? Je ne suis pas comme toi où comme Aizen ! Je ne forcerais jamais qui que se soit à aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il veut et ...

- Pourtant, tu l'a déjà fait ... Tu voulait le forcé à faire certaine chose dans cette salle de classe ... Et cela lui avait plus ... Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayé une foi ... S'il te repousse, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de toi, mais s'il ne dit pas "non", tu pourra continué ...

Shiro grinça des dents ... Comment son père fessait il pour pouvoir trouvé les mots qui le tenterait ? Par ce qu'ils était proche l'un de l'autre ? Du même sang ? ... Ils étaient sur les basses les mêmes, non ? Le Hollow avait tout transmis à son fils, sa mémoire ... Et une partie de ses pouvoirs aussi ... Mais pas ses envies primitifs ! Jamais ... Jamais ... Si, peut être ... Chaque foi que Shin le fuyait, Shiro avait trouvé son intérêt à le "forcé" ... Et jamais le bleuté ne l'avait ouvertement repoussé ...

Les examens semblèrent fini, dut moins, cela semblait être le cas vus qu'Urahara et Kurotsuchi quittèrent la pièce, semblant avoir besoin de s'entretenir et Shiro n'hésita pas une seule seconde à entré dans la pièce, son père partie sans même demandé ses restes, sûrement satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait, non ? Il avait tenté son fils et il était partit, voilà tout ... Son intrusion surprit fortement Shin qui posa sa mains sur son torse dénudé où un tatouage étrange apparaissait. Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il voyait les marques, mais elles semblaient évolués ...

- Hé, qu'est c'que tu fou là ? Demanda Shin.

- Je venais prendre des nouvelles. Déclara le décolorer.

- Sa arrive souvent qu'on vienne prendre les nouvelles en passant par la fenêtre ?

Shiro ne préta pas la moindre attention à la phrase, se rapprochant de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux. Devait il cédé à son envie ou bien repousser celle ci ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il se rapprochait dangereusement du visage du bleuté.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas attendus ? Demanda t il tristement. J'avais envie de te parler ... J'avais besoin de te parler pour tout réparer et ...

- Shiro, je peu t'écouté maintenant ! On peu parler, là ... On peu tout réparer !

- Non, Shin ... Tu comprend pas ... J'éspérais qu'on pourrait être ensemble ... Shin ... Je t'aime ...

L'argenté avait fixé dans les yeux son vis a vis et il le vit écarquiller ses si beau yeux bleu ... Il ne mentait pas, il l'aimait vraiment ... Alors, il c'était imaginé que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre eux deux, malheureusement, se ne serait pas le cas ... Par ce que Shin avait décidé de se mettre avec Toshiro ...

... Non, il ne pouvait pas laissé faire ça ... Il n'avait pas le droit de laissé le bleuté lui échapper sans se battre ! C'était lâche ! Et il n'était pas lâche ! Aggrippant la nuque de son ami pour l'attiré à lui, scellant leurs lèvres qu'il lécha avec avidité, tentant de forcé le passage tendis qu'il sentait Shin se débattre légèrement et gémir, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise, mais Shiro ne le lâcha pas et au contraire, il s'imposa d'avantage, cherchant toujours à obtenir se simple baiser ... Que Shin fini par lui céder, entrouvrant sa bouche et l'argenté ne tarda pas à aller chercher la langue du bleuté qui se fit extrémement timide, mais qui fini par répondre.

Shiro relâcha enfin les lèvres du regard et fixa son ami d'un regard brillant de désire ... Il le voulait ... Il le voulait au point que cela lui en fessait mal et son coeur menacer de sortir de son torse.

- S'il te plait ... Murmura t il contre les lèvres du bleuté. Est ce que tu ne veux pas essayé ?

- Désolé, j'peu pas ... Répondit tristement Shin. J'ai pas le droit ... Toshiro m'a dit "oui" ... Et je veux essayé avec lui ... Pardonne moi, j'avais pas compris ...

Il n'était pas tant surprit que ça par cet aveux ... Le bleuté était quelqu'un de bon, malgrès les années passé à Las Noches, il n'avait pas un fond mauvais et au contraire ... Il avait été pervertis par les hommes qui l'avaient pris sous leurs protections et maintenant qu'il pouvait choisir, il décidait d'être quelqu'un de bon ... Pourquoi lui en vouloir ? ... Non, il ne pouvait pas ... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ! Il le voulait tellement ! Etait ce à cause de son sang Hollow ? Finalement, il se laissait aller à ses instincts primitifs, non ?

Il se laissa allé à son envie et monta sur le lit, se collant contre le corps de Shin qui parrut surprit et chercha à le repoussé, mais depuis que Shiro avait trouvé son sabre, il avait gagné en puissance et ne ressentait plus celle des autres ... Mais de toute façon, il avait trop besoin de le sentir contre lui ... Et il avait besoin de plus. La maigre résistance que lui opposa le bleuté était si faible ... Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne lui disait pas "non" ... Qu'il ne lui disait pas "arrête" ... Qu'il ne tentait là que de le repoussé et cela ne fonctionné pas, alors Shiro continua, collant de nouveau ses lèvres contres sa bouche, glissant jusqu'à sa gorge.

- Qu'est c'que tu fou ? Marmonna le bleuté.

Shiro lui jetta un rapide coup d'oeil, il nota les rougeurs sur son visage et recommença à l'embrassait, caressant son torse et laissant une de ses mains glissé plus bas, jusqu'à l'hakama du bleuté où elle s'initia sans la moindre hésitation et il constata que Shin était exactement dans le même état que lui ... Pauvre garçon pervertis par les des êtres monstrueux ! Ce cessistant de ses cheveux pour les tirer légèrement en arrière, Shiro fit remonter ses lèvres contres la gorge pour l'embrasser avec douceur, sa mains caressant son membre, allant et venant dessus.

Shin se débattit avec plus de conviction, mais encore une foi, il ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter ... Alors il continua, relachant le membre pour détaché le obi et il lui retira son hakama de l'académy, le laissant tombé sur le coté avant de revenir s'occupé de sa gorge. Le visage du bleuté avait prit une teinte rouge et son membre avait un peu plus gonflé ... Son regard bleu c'était emplis de désire et cela même s'il continuait de résisté ... Cela n'empêcha pas Shiro de se glisser entre les jambes du bleuté, recommençant de l'embrasser et de le caressé aux endroits sensible ...

Une de ses mains alla froller son intimité, la caressant doucement et restant très attentifs au bleuté ... Qui restait toujours muet ... Ne faisant que gémir doucement contre son oreille. Il laissa ses lèvres aller trouver les boutons de chaire de Shin, les succants avec une certaine satisfaction tendis qu'un de ses doigts entré en lui pour commençait à le préparer aussi doucement que possible, il n'avait aucune envie d'être brutal et au contraire ... Il était très attentifs à tout sursaut du corps se trouvant sous lui et il continuait d'embrasser son torse, retrassant les marques de son tatouage ... Et il le sentit frisonné et gémir sous ses assauts, il fini par entré un second doigts dans l'intimité serrer qu'il entreprit de préparer du mieux possible.

Les gémissements du bleuté étaient une véritable torture pour l'argenté qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, lui même gémissait comme une bête avide contre son torse si délicieux et, bientôt, il fit entré un troisième doigts ... Bien trop rapidement, il le savait parfaitement, mais son impatience et son envie de le faire sien était bien trop intense.

- Dit le ... Supplia t il contre l'oreille de Shin. Dit le que tu veux me sentir en toi ...

Le bleuté frémit brutalement contre lui, un frémissement de désir, Shiro en était persuadé et cela se confirma lorsqu'il rencontra son regard brillant d'envie ...

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux ! Alors dit le ...

- Shiro, je te ... Commença Shin.

Qui fut subjuger par les émotions, semblait t il, car il se cabra sous l'argenté qui continuer de faire bouger ses doigts en lui. Il eu du mal à se remettre de ses émotions et inspira pour essayé de prendre une réspiration plus normal. Il y arriva avec quelques difficultés, mais Shiro se délécta du spectacle de pure sensualité qu'offrait alors Shin.

- Je veux te sentir en moi, Shiro ... Reprit le bleuté en rougissant de plaisir.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, heureu de le voir céder et retira ses doigts pour les remplacés par son propre membre, attirant les hanches de Shin jusqu'à lui, il ne put patienté longtemps et fini par se mouvoir à l'intérieur du corp désirer, allant et venant en un rythme passionné alors que ses lèvres embrasser sa gorge offert. Il était comblé par les gémissements de plaisir qu'il procurait ... Il donna quelques coups rapide et profond à la foi, continuant de dévorer sa gorge de baisser et de coup de langue.

Emportait par leurs désirs commun, ils finirent par venir presque au même instant, Shin se libéra sur leurs ventres et son corps se contracta sur son membre, provoquant sa propre libération à l'intérieur de lui ... C'était la deuxième foi ...

Deuxième ... Fois ... Ha, quel idiot il était ...

- Pardonne moi, je ne recommencerais plus ! Promis Shiro qui se retira.

Paniquer, il chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, remettant convenablement son hakama et lorsqu'il sentit une mains se posé sur son épaule, il la repoussa avant de prendre la fuite, laissant seul Shin dans la chambre d'examen ... Ho, il savait qu'il aggissait stupidement, mais quel autre comportement aurait il put adopter dans ce genre de situation ? Il ne savait plus ... Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il voulait !

* * *

Renji était allé rendre visite à Hanatarou pour s'assurer que tout aller bien avec celui ci, bien sûr, une petite furie rose avait été plus rapide que lui et, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas oublier que son amour avait été blesser. Le cramoisie, pour sa propre sécurité, avait préféré fuir et était aller se réfugier bien plus loin ... De l'autre coté du Seireitei en réalité ... Bon, pendant près d'un ans, il ne pourrait pas approcher de la Onzième Division ! A moins de vouloir se retrouver souvent à l'hôpital !

Dissimuler derrière un arbre, au cas où Yachiru aurait décidé de le pourchasser, il vit Shiro qui apparut là et se demanda si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal ... Cette idée semblait vouloir se confirmer par le fait que son kimono était entrouvé et qu'il ... Ouais, c'était sa, il puait le sexe ! Son visage était plus rouge qu'à l'acoutumer et sa peau était recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur ... Alors, comme ça ... Le petit garçon était devenus un grand garçon ? Il avait été surprit par les parents de la belle ? Trouva là un bon pretexte pour embêté un peu l'argenté, il utilisa le shunpo pour le surprendre et l'attrappa au cou.

- Shiro, mon petit Shiro ! Hurla t il. Qu'est ce que tu fait dans ses vêtements déparailler ? Me dit pas que tu casser bleu pour une partie de jambe en l'aire ?

Le pauvre garçon rougit jusqu'au bout des cheveux, amusant plus encore Renji qui ne pouvait caché sa moquerie. Il relacha cependant sa petite proie qui se tourna vers lui et ... Le Capitaine se figea en voyant un liquid étrange sur son ventre ... Heu, ça ... C'était ... Shiro suivit son regard et se hâta de fermer son kimono, rougissant plus encore ... Son comportement avait quelque chose de troublant ... Avait il fait quelque chose de ... Mal ?

- Shiro, est ce que t'a ... Commença le cramoisie.

Il ne sut pas comment terminé sa phrase, plus troublé qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre et l'argenté détourna le regard, devenant un peu plus rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu a fais ? Demanda Renji.

- Ce que j'ai fais ? Répéta le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux. Il faudrait plutôt me demandé ce que je n'ai pas fais ! Je n'ai pas arrêter ! Voilà ce que je n'ai pas fait !

- Pas arrêté quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'aimer ... Et même maintenant ... Maintenant que je sais qu'il es avec un autre ... Mais je l'aime encore maintenant ... Et je sais que je vais pas pouvoir arrêté ça ! ... Renji ! Comment je dois faire ?

Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ? Ha, il n'était pas le meilleur homme pour répondre à cette question pourtant simple car lui aussi ... Il avait aimé quelqu'un, mais on la lui avait prit ! Et il n'avait rien fait ... Rien pour oublier cet amour ... Si ... Il avait fait quelque chose : il c'était occupé d'une famille qui n'était pas la sienne et à laquel il c'était attaché bien malgrès lui ...

- Shiro, je suis désolé pour toi. Murmura t il tristement. Tu ne peu rien faire contre cette douleur ... Essaye de l'appaisser ! Quand Rukia ma quitté, moi, j'ai trouvé réfuge cher ta mère en m'occupant de toi ... Je ne sais pas si cela peu t'aider ... Mais en prenant soin de vous, j'ai oublié ma tristesse ...

- Est ce que tu a réussis à oublié Rukia ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Difficilement ... S'il te plait, ne te laisse pas aller à la tristesse ... Tu n'a cas te battre pour ...

- Je l'ai déjà blessé et je viens de le refaire ... Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux ... Je suis immonde, non ?

Renji secoua négativement la tête, il n'était pas immonde ! Quoi qu'il ai put faire ! Il avait agit par amour !

- Je voulais tellement que les choses s'arrange entre nous, qu'on oublie ce que nous avait fait Aizen ... Murmura tristement Shiro. Quand il m'a dit qu'il allait être avec Hitsugaya, j'aurais dut être heureu et au lieu de ça, j'ai agis égoïstement ! ... Je l'ai caressé ... Pour qu'il me céde ... "Tant qu'il ne dit pas non, ce n'es pas grave" ... Voilà ce que je me suis dis ... Il n'a pas dit "arrête" ou "non" ... J'en ai profité et je l'ai blessé de nouveau ... Je déteste vraiment ce que je suis !

Le Capitaine n'avait même pas besoin de savoir de qui parler l'argenté, il voyait parfaitement de qui il s'aggissait et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état ... Il était amoureux ... Par reflexe, Renji aggripa le jeune homme et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacé.

- Shiro, calme toi ! Lâcha t il sur un ton autoritaire. On ira voir Shin et tu t'excusera, ok ? Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ...

- Non, j'peu pas ! Par ce que c'est pas vrais ... J'regrette pas ce que j'ai fais ... Je l'aime et je le veux pour moi seul ... Mais lui, il ne m'aime pas ... Je suis sencé faire quoi ? Me battre, mais comment ?

C'était la première foi que le jeune homme douté de la sorte ... Et cela désarmer totalement Renji qui ne savait pas comment réagir ... Qui ne savait pas même comment appaisser la douleur de l'argenté, alors il se contenta de resserer sa prise sur lui, espérant que cela lui serait d'un soutient ... Mais en doutant fortement ... Ha, c'était toujours aussi difficile de tombé amoureux ? Il fallait croire que oui ...

- J'ai perdu ... Gémit Shiro. Je suis trop stupide ... J'aurais pas dut ... J'ai perdu ...

Comment appaisser le coeur de l'argenté ? Il n'en savait rien ...


	47. Chapitre 45 : Le Blanc

C'était blanc, incroyablement blanc ... Il n'y avait que du blanc, partout ... Même ses cheveux avaient cette couleur étrangement blanche, comme ses yeux d'ailleurs. Et cette couleur, il la détestait ... Oui, il détestait cette couleur blanche ! Il détestait en voir partout ! Il détestait encore plus ses cheveux et c'est sans doute pourquoi il était devant le miroire, se les coupants encore une foi, essayant de les rasser, mais ils repoussaient toujours incroyablement vite, c'était déjà la cinquième foi qu'il les coupés en quelques heures ... Et ses yeux ...

Ses doigts se ressérèrent sur la paire de ciseau ... Ses monstrueux yeux ... Il ne les aimait vraiment pas ... Il n'aimait pas le blanc ! Il avait envie de les crevés ses yeux ...

Une mains cessit son poigniet, le tirant en arrière et en se tournant, l'argenté rencontra le regard bleu et inquiet d'Aiko.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Alex ? Demanda t il.

L'argenté préféra garder le silence, baissant le regard en rougissant légèrement. Le brun lui retira le ciseau des mains et le repossa sur la commode, ne le lâchant pas pour autant. Aiko le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever et le fit dessendre de son tabouret.

- Où es ta mère ? Demanda le brun, reprenant son poigniet dans sa mains.

- Je sais pas. Avoua franchement l'argenté.

- On va la cherché ensemble !

- Elle ne veut pas me voir ... Elle me déteste ...

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que sa mère le détestait ! Elle aurait préféré avoir un enfant du Seigneur Aizen ou même d'Ichimaru ... Au lieu de ça, elle avait dut se contenter d'un bâtard dont elle ne voulait pas ! Se mordant les lèvres, le petit enfant qu'il était tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du brun, mais en vain ... Le superviseur ne semblait pas vouloir le lâché, peut être alarmer par le comportement plutôt "sucidaire" du jeune enfant ...

- Reste avec moi ! Soupira Aiko en fronçant les sourcils.

- Maman veut pas me voir ! Répéta Alex, continuant d'essayer de se soustraire. Laisse moi tranquille ! Elle veut pas me voir !

Voyant que l'adulte ne voulait pas le lâché, l'argenté craqua et fini par mordre la mains du brun, bien décidé à se soustraire et à aller se caché quelques part dans le palai où il ne risquait pas de rencontrer et déranger sa mère. Il mordit de toute ses forces et sentit le goût métalique si caractéristique du sang. Aiko lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant prise.

- Alex, s'il te plait, arrête ! Soupira Aiko. Je vais t'emmené dans ma chambre ... Ne t'inquiéte pas, on ira pas voir ta mère !

Cela calma l'argenté qui dessera les dents et se laissa guidé, surveillant tout de même leurs avancés dans le palai, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire berner comme avec celle au cheveux rose qui l'emmené souvent dans un étrange lieu ... Ils y en avaient quelques autres aussi qu'il n'aimait pas, par ce qu'ils se servaient de son igniorance pour le conduire en des lieux qui était dangereux pour lui ... Mais Aiko n'était pas comme ça ... Il avait juste tendance à le ramené cher sa mère et ça, Alex n'aimait pas, par ce qu'il savait à quel point elle le détestait !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à débouler dans des appartements qu'Alex n'avait jamais visité ... Ils étaient grand, très grand ! Plus grand que ceux de sa mère ! Normal, Aiko était un superviseur ... Il avait plus de chose que les Espada, non ? Mais c'était tout de même étrange ... Dans cette pièce, le petit garçon pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Aizen et cela le terrifier ... Il avait peur d'Aizen ... Très peur d'Aizen ...

- Tu a du sang plein la bouche, je vais te nettoyer ça ! Déclara le brun en le lachant enfin.

- Tu peu me rasser les cheveux aussi ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Pourquoi cherche tu à te débarasser de tes cheveux ?

- Je n'aime pas le blanc ... C'est une couleur sans chaleur ... Sans vie ... Papa, il a des cheveux blond, comme l'or ... J'aurais aimé avoir des cheveux comme lui ! Maman m'aurait moins détesté ...

Oui, s'il n'avait pas ressemblait à ce point à sa mère, elle aurait put oublié qu'il était son fils et elle l'aurait un peu plus aimé ... Mais là, ses cheveux étaient blancs, comme les siens à elle ... Et cela la torturée par ce qu'elle, elle n'aimait qu'Aizen ... Et que lui, il était la preuve qu'elle avait eu un enfant d'un autre ...

Aiko partit prendre un mouchoir et revint vers lui pour effacé les tâches de sang qui était rester sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Il avait un regard triste ... En tout cas, il passa une mains dans ses cheveux.

- J'aime les cheveux blanc ! Assura t il avec un large sourire. De temps en temps, tes cheveux on des reflets argenté ! Sa fait très beau !

- Dit, Aiko, est ce que tu sais ce qui va m'arrivé, maintenant ? Le coupa le garçon.

Le brun ouvrit de grand yeux, observant le petit garçon et son visage. Il ne semblait pas vouloir dire la véritée, mais de toute façon, Alex le savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arrivé : il allait sûrement être confier à Alicia pour étude ... Et il aurait mal, très mal ... Comme à chaque foi qu'il allait cher elle et ... Et ... Et rien ... Il aurait juste mal, il pleurerait sûrement, mais il n'appallerait personne par ce qu'il savait que personne ne viendrait ...

- Quand est ce qu'Alicia va venir me chercher ? Demanda t il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Non, je ne la laisserais pas t'approché ! S'écria Aiko. Alex, tu va rester ici ! Tu ne sors plus d'ici ! D'accord ?

- Le Seigneur Aizen ne va pas être content ... Je devais être l'expérience qui ...

- Tu n'es pas une expérience ... Tu es un enfant ... Tu ...

- Est ce que c'est par ce que vous avez portez votre soeur dans vos bras que vous êtes si gentil avec moi ?

Le brun haussa les sourcils, mais plutôt que de s'énerver, un large sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, un sourire vraiment très doux ... Le jeune homme passa une mains dans ses cheveux argentés.

- Tu va rester ici, d'accord ? Demanda t il tendrement.

- D'accord. Céda l'argenté.

De toute façon, il devait lui obéir, non ? Alex n'était que le fraccion de la Secunda, Axel, et encore ... Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr ... Le fait qu'il soit son fils ne voulait pas signifiait qu'il était son fraccion ... C'était sans doute pourquoi elle ne le protéger pas d'Alicia ! Et Aiko était un superviseur ...

Voyant qu'il avait fini de lui nettoyer le visage, l'argenté alla s'installer sur un des fauteuilles et s'y installa confortablement pour y dormir.

* * *

- Superviseur Jaggerjack Aizen ! Appella derrière lui Zéro.

Se retournant, Aiko découvrit le fraccion de la Primera qui semblait épuissé. Le jeune homme reprit sa réspiration quelques secondes, semblant avoir courrus un petit moment déjà ce qui intriguat quelques peu le brun.

- Est ce que vous avez vus le petite Alex ? Demanda l'Arrancar.

- Oui, je l'ai vus. Avoua franchement le Superviseur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Pouvez vous me dire où il es ?

- Pourrais je savoir pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, je crois qu'Alicia le cherche ... Et ... Je préférerais qu'il soit en sécurité qu'entre ses mains ... Alors ... Heu ...

- Alors ne t'inquiéte pas, il es en sécuritée.

Zéro haussa les sourcils, mais sembla satisfait par la réponse, il s'inclinat légèrement.

- Si Alicia vous demande, vous n'aurez cas dire qu'il es avec moi !

Sur ses mots, le fraccion de la Primera s'en alla ... Profitant de cette courte liberté que lui avait autorisé Aizen. Il n'y aurait pas le droit longtemps ! Il fallait dire que le père d'Aiko se méfiait beaucoup d'Angélica et de ses fracciones et c'était compréhensible vus qu'elle avait été recrutée de force. C'était dommage de focé les gens, surtout une telle personne ... En pleine puissance, Angélica aurait été d'une force surpassant n'importe quel personne dans tout les mondes, elle aurait put rivalisé avec Aizen ... Mais là ... Elle était juste plus puissante que les Capitaines ...

Quelqu'un aggripa le poigniet du jeune homme, le faisant sursauté et bientôt, le regard bleu d'Aiko rencontra le regard rouge de Gin, son coeur chavira en le reconnaissant et en le voyant levé sa mains pour examiné la blessure que lui avait fait un peu plus tôt Alex.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t il avec un petite sourire.

- Rien rien ! Assura le brun en rougissant légèrement, ne sachant pas mentir.

- On dirait qu'un petit monstre à essayer de te manger ...

- Ce n'était pas un petit monstre ... C'était ... Alex ...

- Ha oui ? Que lui a tu donc fait pour qu'il te morde jusqu'au sang ?

Gin observa quelques secondes la blessure, Aiko ne voulant pas lui avoué que le garçonnet avait donné l'impression de vouloir s'enfoncé une paire de ciseau ... Dans les yeux ... En repensant à la scène, il ne put s'empêché de frisonner, ayant bien vus la prise du garçon se faire de plus en plus forte sur la paire de ciseau alors que son regard devenait de plus en plus vide dans le miroire, et ce mouvement qu'il avait esquiser avant que le brun n'intervienne ... Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Alex seul trop longtemps, craigniant pour sa vie ...

L'argenté posa sa seconde mains sur le poigniet, utilisant clairement le kido de soin pour effacé la marque rougeatre et, bientôt, il ne resta plus rien de la blessure. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait toujours pas, il attira la mains à lui pour l'embrasser délicatement et Aiko réagit de nouveau, rougissant face à cet assaut avant de se défaire de l'emprise et de s'écarté de l'argenté.

- Il es toujours aussi amusant de te voir réagir de la sorte ! Avoua moqueusement l'argenté.

- Ce n'es pas marrant ! Répliqua le brun. Je m'inquiéte pour Alex et vous, vous vous moquez de moi ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec le petit Alex ? Répliqua Gin, réellement inquiet.

Evidement, Alex était le fils de Kira Izuru, un jeune homme qu'avait beaucoup aimé Gin malgrès l'impression qu'il aurait put donné à ce dernier ... Alors, il était normal de le voir s'inquiéter pour le petit garçon ...

- Alicia est à ses trousses et il à un comportement inquiétant ! Avoua franchement Aiko.

- Comment ça "un comportement inquiétant" ? Aiko, dit moi ce qui lui arrive ! Je t'en supplis ...

- Je crois qu'il es sucidaire ... Il ... Je suis sûr que ... Tout à l'heure ... Il était sur le point de se crever les yeux ... Gin, je ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ...

- Il ne faut pas le laisser seul ...

- Malheureusement, il y a la réunion ... Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais il c'est endormis ... Plus vite nous aurons fini cette réunion et mieux ce sera !

- Ha oui, cette fameuse réunion ... Alors, allons y ensemble ...

Un sourir nerveux apparut au coin des lèvres de l'argenté qui devait s'inquiété fortement pour le jeune Alex ... Ce qui était aussi le cas d'Aiko, d'ailleurs ! C'était un comportement très inquiétant ... Le jeune homme décida de rejoindre la salle du conseil et Gin le suivit. Bien sûr, comme souvent ses derniers temps, ils arrivèrent en dernier ... Les Espada étaient déjà entrain de boire une tasse de thé et le regard bleu du jeune homme se posa sur la Secunda ... Qui semblait dans un état piteux en cet instant, de large cerne marquer ses yeux et ses joues semblaient creuses ... La dépression ne lui allait vraiment pas ...

Aiko rejoignit rapidement sa place aux cotés de son père et une Arrancar vint lui servir une tasse de thé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réunion d'Espada avec tout les participants de présents ... Axel avait été garder en observation tout le long de sa grossesse et Aiko et Gin avaient étés absent à cause de leurs captivités, mais voilà qu'ils étaient tous réunis ... Enfin ... Le moment était probablement venus ...

- Je crois que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de vous dire pourquoi nous nous somme réunis aujourd'hui. Souffla le brun, le regard brillant.

Personne ne répondit, chacun jettant des coups d'oeil aux autres, sans doute pour essayer d'évaluer les impressions. En tout les cas, Aiko ne s'attarda pas trop sur les Espada, se concentrant sur son père qui restait incroyablement indéchiffrable ... C'était maintenant qu'il allait savoir s'il aurait un rôle où non dans l'attaque que prévoyer Aizen ...

- Nous allons attaquer Karakura et la détruire pour crée l'Ouken ... Confirma de vive voie le Seigneur de Las Noches. Il es temps pour moi de devenir enfin l'être que je suis prédestiné à devenir ... Nous ne laisseront personne nous barrer la route !

Le regard si surnaturel d'Aizen se posa sur son fils.

- Je suis désolé, mon petit Aiko ... Murmura t il. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire prendre le moindre risque ... Alors tu restera ici pour veiller sur le palai avec la Primera, Angélica, et la Secunda, Axel ...

- Père, je ... Commença le jeune homme.

- Je suis sûr que tu comprend mon choix et que tu t'y pliera sans protestation. Le coupa le Seigneur de Las Noches.

La phrase n'avait pas était que lourde, elle avait été emplis de menace. L'homme porta sa tasse de thè jusqu'à ses lèvres, en buvant quelques gorgés sans porter attention à son fils qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Il fini par se levait, se disant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à faire ici vus qu'il resterait bloquer au palai ... Pourtant ... Il était fort ... Il était extrémement fort ! Il aurait dut être avec son père ... Il aurait ... Dut être à ses cotés pour cette épreuve qui risquait d'être difficile !

- Excusez moi, père, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner dans mes appartements. Annonça t il.

- Oui, tu peu disposer. Confirma Aizen sans le moindre regard pour son fils.

Serrant les dents, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce, ne comprenant toujours pas le choix de son père ... Ce n'était pas pour le protéger ... Aiko était suffisament fort pour ne craindre personne ! Il le savait ! Lorsqu'il avait été emprisonner, il avait put évaluer la puissance des Capitaines et rare était les personnes aussi forte que lui ou plus ! Alors pourquoi prendre cette décision ? ... Pour l'écarter de la batail ? A cause de Kurohime ... Et Grimmjow ?

Secouant la tête, Aiko décida de rejoindre Alex, se disant qu'au moins, il pourrait surveiller plus attentivement le petit argenté ! Utilisant le Shunpo, il arriva très rapidement à ses appartements et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il chercha tout de suite le petit être qui aurait dut se trouvé, mais il n'était plus sur le fauteuille ... Il ne semblait pas être non plus dans la chambre ... Paniquant, Aiko se précipita vers sa salle de bain et l'ouvrit.

- Alex, tu es là ? Demanda t il, ne pouvant cacher sa crainte.

L'eau semblait couler et il ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou non. Allant voir dans la baignoir, sa maladresse le rattrappa et il tribucha sur le carlage, ses lunettes tombants de sur son nez. Lâchant un gémissement de douleur, il tata le sol, essayant de trouver ses lunettes lorsque quelque chose se cessit de son bras et l'aida à se relever. Son regard flou découvrit quelque chose de grand et ayant des cheveux blanc, d'après la couleur ...

- Ichimaru ? Lâcha t il incertain. Est ce que vous voyez Alex ?

- C'est moi ... Avoua franchement une voie masculine que le brun ne connaissez pas.

- Alex ? Mais ... Vous étiez petit ... Il y a moins d'une heure !

- Maintenant, c'est vous qui êtes petit ...

Quelque chose de poisseu et chaud coula sur sa mains, intriguet, le regard d'Aiko se posa sur la chose et ce qu'il vit était rouge ... Très rouge ... Cette couleur, c'était celle du sang et il paniqua, comprenant que l'argenté était blessé. Il se pencha pour chercher ses lunettes et ne tarda pas à les trouvés. Lorsqu'il les posa sur son nez, il observa le jeune homme et réalisa qu'il ne c'était pas trompé : il c'était entaillé les poigniets !

Grinçant des dents, Aiko aggripa le poigniet pour effectuer un sort de kido dessus. Alex était sucidaire ... Ou bien maso ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de se crevé les yeux ! Le pauvre superviseur n'aurait rien put faire contre sa !

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire une telle chose ? Le gronda le brun.

- Je voulais vérifier ... Avoua l'argenté.

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Si j'existais vraiment ... Sa fait mal ... Mais mon sang es chaud ... Je suis bien vrais ...

Achevant de soignier le deuxième poigniet, Aiko se sentit plus rassuré et releva le regard ... C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'Alex était entièrement nut ! Rougissant, il se tourna vers son armoir et chercha un peignoir pour le tendre à l'argenté qu'il prit, bien sûr. Le brun sortis ensuite de la salle de bain, toujours aussi rouge. C'était tout de même étonnant de voir à quel point Alex grandissait vite ... Est ce que cela avait été le cas avec Blanche ? D'après le comportement qu'avait eux les Shinigami telle l'issolement ... C'était le cas ... Blanche était devenus adulte très rapidement et les Shinigami avaient cherchés à dissimuler l'information ...

Quelque chose l'aggripa par derrière et il sursauta brutalement avant d'essayer de se défaire de la prise, tournant le visage, il rencontra le visage d'Alex ... Il ressemblait énormément à son père, si ce n'était la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ... Kira Izuru était sûrement son père !

- Tu sens bon et tu es très chaud. Murmura t il pensivement. C'est tout le contraire de moi ...

- Alex, lâche moi ...

- Je te fais peur à toi aussi ?

- Non, c'est juste que ... Je ... Tu es trop proche ... Je n'aime pas ça ...

- Mais, la chaleur ... C'est bon ... Maman aime ça ... La chaleur d'un autre corps ...

Les mains d'Alex se montrèrent bien plus entreprenante, se glissant entre les pans du Kimono du brun qui paniqua et repoussa l'assaut, rougissant d'avantage. Il s'écarta et fit quelques pas en arrière, tendant les bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'écria t il. Tu n'a pas le droit !

- Mais, pourquoi ? Lâcha surprit l'argenté. C'est bon ... Non ?

Alex tendis les bras vers lui et ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, lui faisant remonté le visage.

- Je ne t'aime pas ! Protesta le brun, repoussant une nouvelle foi l'argenté. Je ne t'aime pas comme ça ! S'il te plait, ne me touche pas ... Il es le seul à avoir le droit de faire ça ... Lui et lui seul !

- Qui "Lui" ? Demanda intriguet Alex. Tu l'aime "Lui" ?

- Oui, je l'aime ... S'il te plait ... Arrête ! Tu me fait peur ...

- Je voulais pas te faire peur ... Désolé, je pensais que si je te faisais chaud, tu m'abandonnerais peut être pas ...

- Alex, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Mais tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour que je te protége ! D'accord ?

Le jeune être pencha la tête sur le coté et fini par aquiesçait.

- D'accord ! Mais, tu peu me dire ? Hein ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Dire qui tu aime !

Aiko rougit de nouveau et s'écarta légèrement d'Alex, se demandant comment faire pour esquiver la question ... Il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre a voie haute ! Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre ... C'était comme ... Trahir son père, non ? Il aimait ...

- Le Superviseur Ichimaru ? Lâcha étonner l'argenté.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en observant, incrédule ... Comment il avait put deviné ? Reculant d'avantage, le pauvre garçon n'y comprit plus rien et il eu beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à trouvé comment il avait put deviné cela ... Il ne le regardait pas ! Il ne l'approchait pas ! Il évité même de lui parler, alors comment ?

- Désolé, je peu lire en vous ... Avoua Alex en penchant la tête sur le coté. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret ... Mais, tu y pense si fort ... Tu rêve de le voir t'approcher comme ceci ...

Il c'était rapproché et cette foi Aiko ne put plus reculé, bloquer par le mur derrière lui. Il essaya bien de se tasser, de s'écrasser ou même de se fondre avec le mur, mais n'y arriva pas et Alex posa ses mains aux cotés du visage du brun qui rougissait de plus en plus. Le regard de l'argenté était a demi clos et son regard briller étrangement ... Il était si proche qu'Aiko pouvait sentir sur son visage le souffle chaud du jeune hybride.

- Tu aimerais qu'il se penche plus encore vers toi ... Murmura t il en mimant le mouvement, ses lèvres frollant celle du brun. Tu aimerais qu'il aille plus loin ... Qu'il t'embrasse pour de bon ... Et qu'il s'empare de ton corps pour le faire sien ...

- Alex, je ... Commença Aiko.

- Mais il ne le fera jamais ! Continua l'argenté, coupant le superviseur. Il ne vous voit pas comme un jeune homme plein de charme ! Au contraire, pour lui ... Vous n'êtes que le fils de son amant ...

Cette simple phrase sembla briser quelque chose dans la poitrine du brun ... C'était étrange ... Par ce qu'Aiko savait ça ... Il savait que Gin ne le voyait que comme le fils d'Aizen Sosuke ... Mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelques d'autres, c'était bien plus blessant qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre !

- N'ai-je pas raison ? Demanda l'argenté.

Aiko voulut répondre, avoué qu'il savait, mais ce n'es pas vers lui que le regard blanc d'Alex était tourné. Il fixait autre chose dans cette pièce ...

- N'ai-je pas raison, Superviseur Ichimaru ? Répéta l'argenté qui était tourné vers Gin.

* * *

Il était là depuis un petit moment, déjà ... En fait, il avait put assisté à l'étrange scène depuis le début et cela l'avait amusé ... Mais maintenant, Gin ne trouvait plus du tout cela amusant et au contraire ! Il trouvait cela ... Il ne savait pas trop ... Le regard vide d'Alex, de ce qu'était devenus Alex, se posa sur lui et sembla attendre la réponse ... Mais, avait il réellement le droit de répondre ? Répondre à une question qui ne semblait avoir pour unique but que la déstruction du coeur d'Aiko ...

- La réunion es terminé. Annonça t il, faisant fil de la question. Nous devons nous préparer pour la bataille, l'offensive sera lancé ...

- Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas à ma question ? Demanda Alex en penchant la tête sur le coté. Ce n'es pas grave de dire la véritée ...

- Alex, tu es trop jeune, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ! Répliqua séchement Gin.

- Je sais plus de chose que vous ne le croyez ...

Le jeune homme n'en demanda pas plus et alla s'intallé sur le fauteuille, il sembla ensuite attendre que la conversation entre les deux superviseurs ne s'achéve et Gin observa quelques secondes le fils de Kira qui, en quelques heures, avait bien poussé ... Cela en devenait presque terrifiant, ce n'était pas que cette apparence qui était troublante, c'était aussi sa psychologie ... Il possédait un regard étrange et ... Gin n'appréciait pas la façon dont Alex observé Aiko ...

Reportant toute son attention vers le brun, le Superviseur constata que cette conversation l'avait beaucoup trop troublé. Il était bien trop fragile pour pouvoir supporter une telle approche et ... Et là ... Il semblait totalement effondré moralement ! Mais il tentait de ne rien laissé transparaître, se tournant vers Gin en souriant ... Son visage ne pouvait cependant pas dissimuler sa panique apparente ...

- Vous allez lancé l'offensive comme prévus ? Lâcha t il, cherchant sûrement à faire la conversation.

- Oui, comme prévus ... Souffla l'argenté en fixant le brun.

- J'éspére que le fait que vous n'ayez pas à vos cotés la Primera et la Secunda ne vous portera pas préjudice !

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous somme près et nous vaincrons ... Je veillerais à ce qui n'arrive rien au Jaggerjack ...

Les mains d'Aiko semblaient tremblés, il semblait vouloir caché son trouble, mais il était pour Gin un véritable livre ouvert qui n'avait aucun mystére pour lui et il aurait voulut trouvé les mots pour l'appaiser ... Mais cela aurait été bien plus cruel encore, non ? Alex avait raison ... Il avait totalement raison ... Aiko était le fils de Sosuke et Gin ne pourrait jamais le voir autrement que comme telle ...

L'argenté aggripa le visage du jeune homme pour le lui relevé et le fixa dans les yeux, il vit le trouble dans son regard bleu si délicieux à la vue ...

- Tu es le fils de Sosuke ... Murmura t il. Je te vois comme un fils ... Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

Le sourire forcé ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'effaça brutalement du visage du brun ...

- Oui, je le sais ... Mais je ... Je ne t'aime pas ! ...

Les lèvres tremblotante du garçon indiquèrent pourtant clairement le contraire à Gin qui était loin d'être stupide ... Ne l'avait il pas été suffisament longtemps ? Il se voulut de toute ses mouvements qu'il avait eu à l'encontre du pauvre garçon et se maudit d'être aussi aveugle !

- Tu aime mon père ... Continua Aiko. Je le sais, ne t'inquiéte pas ! J'éspére que tout ira bien pour vous !

Sa voie semblait briser, mais Gin fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et sourit au garçon, lui tapottant le crâne avant de reporter toute son attention sur Alex. Celui ci faisait comme s'il n'avait pas assisté à la conversation, préférant se concentré sur ses mains ... Dans quel but avait il fait cela ? ... Etait il fière de ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Bon, on se revois après la bataille alors ! Déclara Gin avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière ... N'ayant aucune envie de revoir le regard blessé d'Aiko ... Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne c'était même pas rendus compte que son comportement déplacé pouvait à ce point troublé le brun ! Qu'avait il fait ... Qu'avait il fait ?


	48. Chapitre 46 : Pour un nom

Orihime était entrain d'observer les examen que lui avait donner Kisuke concernant Shin, elle ne trouvait rien d'anormal dans les notes, mais ne pouvait s'empêché d'éprouvé de la crainte pour le jeune garçon. Comment avait on put en venir à la conclusion que ses douleurs étaient normal ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre et relit une foi encore le rapport. Finalement, elle aurait dut faire un petit stage du coté des scientifiques fou, tous ses thermes compliqués n'avaient aucune sortes de signification pour elle et elle n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir l'aider ainsi ... Cela l'inquiété énormément ...

Repossant le rapport elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant alors qu'elle essayait de réunir chaque chose qu'on lui avait dit et la seule chose qu'elle avait clairement comprit, c'est que le tatouage était bien la manifestation du pouvoir de Shin ... Ce qui était une première pour la manifestation d'une arme, mais vus la pression qui s'échapper des tâches prouvait qu'elle était indépendante ... Elle savait cependant qu'on lui cachait certaine chose, mais ce n'était pas Kisuke qui gardé le secret sur certaine chose, c'était Shin !

- Pourquoi ne me parle tu pas, Shin ? Murmura t elle tristement.

- Tu veux que je le force à te parler ? Murmura une voie étrangement à son oreille.

La jeune fille sursauta brutalement et s'écarta de sa chaise, se tournant vers le Hollow qui avait glissé les mots avec beaucoup de chaleur. Elle ne put s'empêché de rougir en reconnaissant le Hollow d'Ichigo qui avait pris forme depuis leurs captivités et se demanda si elle ne devait pas entreprendre de se défendre face à lui, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi il était capable. Il ne semblait cependant pas là pour l'attaquer d'une quelconque façon et au contraire, il semblait la en tant que pacifiste ...

- Hé, calme toi, j'voulais pas te faire peur, Ma Belle ! Assura t il. J'avais envie de te rendre visite ...

- Excusez moi, c'est juste que vous êtes très impressionnant ... Avoua t elle franchement. Vous ... Êtes plus grand que ... Qu'avant ...

- Ouais, comme Ichigo à grandit, moi aussi j'ai grandis ! Alors, tu me trouve impressionnant ?

Le Hollow se rapprocha d'elle, mais cette foi, elle ne recula pas, se contentant de l'observer avec attention et il se stoppa juste en face d'elle, penchant la tête sur le coté. Son regard briller comme la dernière foi où il avait entièrement prit le contrôle d'Ichigo ... Non, avec bien plus d'intensité encore ! Comme la foix où il ... Avait prit la place de son époux dans leurs lit conjugal. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça que le rouquin n'avait plus jamais put la touchée et que leurs mariage c'était brisé ...

Elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux se défendre, mais se souvint que chaque douleur qu'éprouverais le Hollow se répercuterait sur Ichigo ! Le détruire, c'était aussi tuer le Capitaine de la Treizième Division et elle décida de reculé, mais il se cessit de ses épaules, perdant son sourire moqueur.

- Je n'te veux aucun mal ! Assura t il. N'ai pas peur de moi ... Je n'te ferais jamais rien ...

- Tu en a déjà fait suffisament, pas besoin de plus ! Répliqua t elle acidement.

- Hé, Ichigo et moi, on devait partager le même corps et presque le même coeur avant ! Fallait bien que je m'exprime d'une façon ... Et c'est pas de ma faute s'il es pas d'accord de partager son coeur avec moi !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas très satisfaite de ce qu'elle entendait : elle aurait préférait qu'il s'excuse plutôt que ne cherche à s'expliquer ... Il avait détruit son mariage avec Ichigo et voilà comment il réagissait ?

- Tu sais, à l'époque, y avait qu'un coeur ... Avoua t il franchement. Mais pourtant, y avait deux femmes dans ce coeur ... Grimmjow et toi, Orihime ... Je sais un truc aujourd'hui, j'en suis même pérsuadé maintenant : celui qui t'aimait, c'était moi !

La rousse détourna le visage et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du Hollow, malheureusement, il la maintenait fermement. Il l'a rapprocha même de lui et sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue la troubla fortement.

- Ichigo ne te mérite pas ! Lâcha t il froidement. Il ne t'a jamais mérité ... Chaque foi que tu a eu besoin d'aide ... C'était moi qui était venus ... Orihime ... Lui, il t'a délaissé pour une salope qui ...

Elle le gifla, ne supportant pas qu'on puisse dire du mal de Grimmjow, conciente que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si Ichigo était tombée amoureu d'elle ... Conciente aussi que la bleutée n'avait jamais demandé à ce que le rouquin ne tombe amoureu d'elle ... Elle était elle et c'était ce qui faisait son charme après tout ... Indomptable créature ... Des hommes aussi cruel qu'Aizen s'intéressait grandement à elle et elle n'y pouvait rien ... Si elle avait put choisir ... Sans doute aurait elle préférait être laide, ainsi n'aurait elle pas souffert ...

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Grimmjow ! Hurla t elle.

- Je cois que tu n'es pas jalouse. Nota avec ironie le Hollow en se tournant vers elle.

- Pourquoi serais je jalouse ? Elle à véccus tellement d'horreur dans sa vie ! Qu'un homme puisse l'aimait de cette façon ... Elle le mérite, non ? Elle a le droit d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un !

- Mais pas à tes dépends, Ma Belle ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de te prendre l'unique homme que tu ai jamais aimé dans ta vie ...

Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprise contre son torse, lui en voulant beaucoup d'oser remué le couteau dans la plaie de la sorte et il l'attira à lui pour resserrer ses bras autour de son corps. Orihime lâcha un grognement de fustration alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de l'emprise, en vain. Décidément, cet être était vraiment d'une puissance phénoménal et la jeune rousse avait beau essayer de se débattre, sa prise était totale et cela la faisait enrager encore plus ... Pourquoi ne la lachait il pas ?

Orihime se figea ... Elle était collé au torse de l'Hollow et pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre sa joue ... Mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle pouvait sentir, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crus pouvoir "sentir" ... C'était un bruit ... Doux et rapide à la foie ... Le battement de son coeur qui était alors affreusement instable ! Cogniant contre la poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en extraire ... Elle n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir entendre ce son, l'idée que le Hollow ai un coeur ... Et qui battait si rapidement, il donnait l'impression de faire de la surtension !

- Orihime ... Murmura t il. Ma Belle ... Est ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non, mais ... Ton coeur ... Il bat si vite ...

- Je crois que c'est normal ... C'est pas ce qui arrive quand on tient la personne de notre vie dans ses bras ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Il lui aggrippa les cheveux et les tira légèrement pour lui faire relevé le visage. Orihime rencontra le regard dorée de l'Hollow ... Ce regard brillant d'une intensité incroyable ... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette couleur et c'était même peu dire ... Leurs deux visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'elle sentait son souffle saccadé contre son visage ... Il avait la réspiration rauque ... Et elle se sentit terrifié par ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans se regard ...

- Dit moi, Orihime, est ce que tu veux bien m'en donner un ? Demanda t il en frollant sa joue.

- Te donner quoi ? Demanda t elle en rougissant brutallement.

- Un nom ... Ichigo n'a jamais voulus m'en donner ... Et ne m'en donnera jamais un vus qu'il n'admet pas que je sois une partie de lui ... Donne moi un nom ...

Elle fut presque ... Déçus qu'il ne lui demanda que ça ... Oui, il fallait l'admettre : elle c'était attendus à ce qu'il demande autre chose et de réalisé ça la troubla bien plus encore que le rapprochement de ce corps et de ses lèvres contre ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ... Elle aurait voulut qu'il lui demande un baiser ... Comme la dernière foi, lorsqu'il l'avait aimé ...

- Kubomi* ! Lâcha t elle en détournant le regard.

Le Hollow rejetta la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire ce qui la troubla encore un peu, si cela était encore possible ... Elle resta muette de stupeur et observa son vis à vis qui semblait être pris d'un véritable fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

- Tu ne changera jamais ! Dit il entre deux éclats de rire. Kubomi !

- Tu préfére "Kuudou*" ? Demanda t elle acidement.

- Non, Kubomi me va parfaitement ! Mais ... Tu aurais pus faire un effort ! J'ai du mal à admettre que tu va hurler "Kubomi" dans notre lit !

- Pardon ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton extrémement aigue.

- Hé, tu crois quand même pas que j'vais te laisser tranquille ? Si Ichigo veut pas de toi, j'te prend tout entier ! T'es à moi Ma Belle !

- Et tu me demande même pas mon avis ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en jettant un regard noir à l'Hollow qui haussa les sourcils avant de se pencher vers elle, lui souriant étrangement. Ha, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il avait ce visage ! Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il préparait quelques choses et elle n'avait pas si tord que ça, elle savait de quoi il était capable ...

- Orihime, Ma Belle Princesse ... Soit à moi et je serais à toi ! Et cette foi, ce sera bien jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

* * *

Beaucoup auraient put douté des paroles du Hollow et celui ci soupçonnait même tout le monde de ne jamais le croire, et pourtant ... Il parlait sérieusement ! On pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant ! Il aimait Orihime, il l'avait même toujours aimé ... Lui qui n'était qu'une partie d'Ichigo, dire que pendant longtemps, il avait crut que c'était les sentiments de son double ... Ichigo, mais au contraire ...

Au début, on partage le même sentiment, par ce que cette personne es particulière et unique. Mais un jour, une autre créature d'un genre plus incroyable fait se déchirer le sentiment partager et l'un des deux oublier ce premier amour ... Mais seulement le premier, le second continu d'aimer cette personne qui à besoin d'aide, qui à besoin qu'on la protége, qui es très cher à notre coeur ... Kubomi était resté amoureu de la Petite Princesse et il était bien décidé à la protégée, il l'avait déjà fait dans le passer, lorsqu'elle avait appellé Ichigo et que celui ci ne c'était pas relevé, il avait prit sa place pour faire ce que le jeune homme n'avait pas sut faire !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Répliqua t elle en rougissant, détournant le regard.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Protesta l'Hollow en fronçant les sourcils. J'y pense depuis que j'ai mon propre corps et j'me dis que, maintenant, je peu vivre ma propre vie ! Alors, j'vais me marier avec toi et j'prend ton nom et puis voilà ! J'pense pas que Shiro ralera ! Après tout, j'suis son père !

- Est ce que tu t'entend ? Demanda t elle, paniqué.

- Ouais, et j'trouve mon idée pas mal ! Pourquoi t'aurais pas le droit de vivre avec moi ? Par ce que je suis un Hollow ? Allons donc ! Donne moi ta réponse, Princesse ! Dit moi si tu veux ou pas de moi !

- Suis je réellement obliger de te répondre dans la seconde ?

- Ouais, par ce que sinon, je te prend de force ! Je t'enléverais et je t'enfermerais dans un château d'où tu pourra jamais fuir ! J't'aime et j'ai envie de te protéger ... Alors ?

- Tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix là ...

Elle le repoussa enfin et esquissa un mouvement vers ses fleurs et il s'écarta, se doutant qu'elle risquait fort de se défendre. Ha, c'était dure de dompter de telle créature ! Enfin, il avait quand même plus de chance que l'autre rouquin ! Lui, il s'attaquait à un morceau si gros qu'y avait peu de chance pour qu'il parvienne à sa cible ! Reportant son attention vers la jeune fille, il constata qu'elle restait sur ses gardes ...

- Tu va m'envoyer Tsubaki dans la tronche ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu fais ça, j'te promet de te le faire regretter ...

- Serais ce une menace ? Répliqua t elle sur le qui vive.

- Un avertisement !

Orihime se mordit les lèvres, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en l'observant avec une attention particulière. Hé bien, elle le craigniait à ce point ? Pourtant, il aurait voulut lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait ... Mais difficile de le lui faire comprendre ! Il finit par se reculer en espérant qu'elle ne lui balance pas sa fleur dans la tronche ... C'est que, sa pouvait être dangereux ! ...

Un sourire carnissier apparus au coin de l'Hollow qui fixait la rousse avec une grande attention, heureusement pour elle, elle ne semblait pas vouloir baisser sa garde et ça, c'était un point supplémentaire pour elle ... Kubomi avait de plus en plus envie de la séduire la belle ... Elle lui tomberait entre les mains ! Hé, c'était pas comme s'il s'en sentait pas capable ! Au contraire, il savait qu'il y arriverait ... N'était il pas le serpent qui pouvait faire en sorte que l'on croque dans la pomme interdite ? Ne l'avait il pas prouvé avec Shiro ? Hé il prouverait qu'il recommencerait ... Il arriverait à faire en sorte que son fils corque encore dans la pomme ... Dans ce si adorable petit Shin ...

- Toi aussi, je te ferais croquer dans la pomme ! Assura t il de vive voie.

Orihime haussa les sourcils et marqua une courte hésitation, Kubomi n'hésita pas une seconde à en profitant, l'attrappant par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Il ne força pas le passage, n'ayant aucune envie d'être trop brutal, sachant que cela risquait de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps ... Il n'avait aucune envie de se transformer en bête avide de sexe ...

- Tu verra, tu croquera ! Murmura t il contre ses lèvres.

La seconde d'après, il la relâchait et évitait de peu Tsubaki. Ha, décidément, elle ne manquait pas de mordant cette belle là ! Pourquoi Ichigo lui préférait Grimmjow ? Bah, en même temps, la bleutée, c'était quelque chose ... Mais Kubomi préférait la Belle Rousse : c'était elle qui avait porté son fils, après tout ... Et elle porterait ses autres enfants !

Utilisant le Sonido, il préféra fuir pour le moment, sachant qu'il était sûrement aller trop loin avec elle, autant ne pas tenter le diable ! ... Pour le moment ... Il reviendrait vite à la charge, il se connaissait ! Et elle, elle devait sans doutée ...

* * *

_Aussi incroyabe que cela puisse parraître ... Il venait de comprendre ... Il venait de comprendre ce que cela signifier ... Ce rêve ... Cet étrange rêve qu'il faisait sans cesse et dont certaine bride lui échappé encore ... Mais il venait de comprendre et c'était justement pour ça que le souvenir avait cherché à lui échappé ... Se souvenir auquel il c'était accroché et qui avait cherché à lui échappé ... Il avait crut pendant longtemps qu'il était indispensable d'assisté à cette scène ... Mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas ! Au contraire ! Il n'aurait jamais dut chercher la véritée ! Jamais !_

_- J'arrive pas à le croire ... Murmura Shin._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?"_

_"Êtes vous sûr de ne pas le savoir ?"_

_Et le silence qui avait suivit cette remarque ... Le bleuté se tenait le visage entre ses mains, ses doigts se resserant sur ses cheveux bleu ... Il n'aurait jamais dut cherché à comprendre ... Cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde ! Jamais il n'aurait dut s'accrocher à ce souvenir !_

_"J'ai rêvé de cet instant toute ma vie."_

_"Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas ... Pourquoi rêveriez vous de cet instant ?"_

_Jamais ... Jamais il n'aurait dut cherché la véritée ..._

_"Je rêvais de rencontrer l'un des deux premier Hollow ayant éprouvé le sentiment d'Amour ..."_

_- Pardon ! Murmura Shin, les lèvres tremblantes._

_"Est ce vraiment de l'Amour que j'ai resenti ? Jusqu'à la fin, je ne lui ai jamais prouver ..."_

_"Veut tu que je te donne l'occasion de réparer cela ?"_

_"C'est impossible, je suis mort ... Je le sais ..."_

_- Si j'avais sut ... Je n'aurais pas essayé de savoir ... Je le jure !_

_"Et elle, elle peu te sauvée, mais il faut que tu te reléve ..."_

_"Ai-je vraiment le droit à cette chance ?"_

_"Je te la laisse, mais il faut que tu sache ... Que je ne te laisse là qu'un peu de répis ..."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Nous avons quelque chose à te montrer ..."_

_Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit curieux ? Il regrettait ... Et il sentit des larmes glissé le long de ses joues ... Il aurait pourtant dut se montrer fort ... Mais il n'y arrivait pas et il tremblait ... La curiositée était vraiment un très mauvais défauts ! Plus jamais ... Plus jamais Shin ne se montrerait curieux ... _

_"Je suis prête !"_

_"Pardon, que voulez vous me montré ?"_

_"Ceci !"_

_Shin releva le visage et malgrès les larmes qui embrouiller sa vue, il put entrevoir les trois personnes qui fixaient tous la même chose ... Une mère au cheveux bleu s'occupant de deux morpions, une petite fille au cheveux noir et un petit garçon avec la même chevelure bleutée que sa mère. Malgrès leurs situations, ils étaient heureux, par ce qu'ils étaient tout les trois ensembles ... _

_La dernière foi, ce détail ne l'avait pas marqué et au contraire, il c'était sentit terrifier à l'idée d'être revenus à Las Noches, alors il n'avait pas fait attention ... Et puis, ils avaient étés tellement rare ses moments où Shin c'était sentit en sécurité avec sa mère et sa soeur ... Surtout entre les murs du château blanc ..._

_"Qu'est ce que ..."_

_"Ce sont vos enfants ... Elle les portes dans son ventres, mais ne le sais pas encore ..."_

_"Et je ne pourrais pas les protégers ? ... Non ... Je veux vivre ..." Affirma le tatouage._

_"Même vivant, tu ne pourra pas les protéger ... Aizen es trop fort ! Toi, seul, tu ne pourra rien faire ..." Avoua la voie de la jeune fille présente dans le souvenir._

_- Pourquoi tu lui dit ça ? Gémit Shin._

_"Pourquoi es tu là, toi ? Je reconnais ton odeur, tu à la même que celle d'Ichimaru et ... De ..."_

_La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de marbre ... Un visage qui aurait dut être sans expression, mais apprendre ça devait être surprenant, non ? Il venait de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire ... Oui ... Pauvre de lui ..._

_- Elle ne voulait pas te trompée ! Assura Shin. Pardonne lui ..._

_"Je suis là pour changer le future où, au contraire, faire en srte qu'il soit ce qu'il es maintenant ..." Avoua franchement la jeune fille. "Shin, ton fils, ne pourra jamais se défendre, sauf si tu lui donne ton pouvoir ... Et pour cela ... Tu dois te sacrifier ..."_

_Le bleuté frémi en entendant ses paroles ... Il venait de comprendre ..._

_"Shin ?" Murmura l'homme._

_"Je peu t'aider à devenir son arme la plus précieuse, mais pour ça ... Tu dois mourir ..."Déclara l'homme._

_"Grimmjow ne me le pardonnera jamais ..." Souffla tristement l'ébène._

_"Maintenant, reléve toi ..."_

_La véritée ... C'était ça la véritée ... Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dut découvrire ... Ce qu'il n'aurait pas du cherché à découvrire ... _

_- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ... Souffla t il tristement. C'est moi ..._

_

* * *

_

- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ... Répété Shin.

Toshiro avait beau le secoué, le bleuté ne se réveillé toujours pas et c'était sans doute sa le plus terrifiant dans cette histoire ... Encore une foi, il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller. Paniqué, le Capitaine glacé avait appellé Byakuya et Grimmjow et le Capitaine de la Sixième Division était tout de suite aller cherché Urahara et Orihime, mais cela serait il suffisant ? Cette foi, cela semblait bien plus grave ...

Grimmjow avait aggripé son fils et c'était accrocher à lui en grogniant avec force, essayant de le réveiller, elle était allé jusqu'à le gifler à plusieurs reprise avant que Toshiro n'intervienne, se disant qu'il était bien plus dangereux de la laissée faire que de le laissé dans cet état. Se mordant les lèvres, Toshiro jeta un regard à son petit ami, se demandant ce qui était entrain de lui arrivé ... Et ses mots ...

- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ...

- Shin, réveille toi ! Hurla Toshiro. J't'en supplis, réveil toi !

Le bleuté ne répondait toujours pas à cette supplication ... Continuant de murmurait cette phrase ... Pourquoi disait il cela ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas ? Et pourquoi des larmes glissait il le long de ses joues. Son visage était torturé par une douleur sans nom et Toshiro se pencha pour écouté son rythme cardiaque qui était incroyablement instable ...

Heureusement, Urahara fut bientôt là et ne tarda pas à se penché sur la question, examinan rapidement le jeune homme dont la température semblait avoir augmenté, donnant l'impression que Shin était victime d'une fièvre soudaine. Cela sembla inquiété le blond ... Il tenta bien de rassuré sa mère et lui demanda de sortir, mais elle refusa catégoriquement et Byakuya la força à sortir avec l'aide de Kurohime qui elle même semblait très inquiéte pour son jumeau.

- Urahara, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Toshiro sur les nerfs.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement le blond. Hitsugaya, c'est la première foi qu'on à affaire à une telle chose, comment saurais je comment faire ? C'est bien la première foi que je ne comprend pas quelque chose ...

- Et on ne peu rien faire ? S'impatienta le bleuté.

Urahara secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance, reportant toute son attention sur Shin qui continuait de gémir en murmurant cette phrase étrange ... Et qui semblait si tortuante pour lui ...

Orihime ne tarda pas à arrivé, elle déploya sans la moindre hésitation le bouclier des cieux. Même si personne ne savait ce qu'avait le garçon, c'était peut être la seule façon d'appaissait son mal. Cela sembla fonctionné vus que la température du corps de Shin diminua, Toshiro l'ayant gardé entre ses bras, il essaya de voir s'il arrivait à le sortir de son état, mais cela semblait difficile pour le bleuté de sortir de son cauchemard ...

Il en hémergea petit à petit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, fixant Toshiro alors qu'il hémergait enfin ... Mais il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir où il était et paniqua entre ses bras, se débattant quelques instant, mais la prisque que le Capitaine avait sur l'Apprentis Shinigami était forte, il ne le lâcherait pas ... Il ne le laisserait pas sombrer dans sa terreur car il l'avait bien vus, le regard bleu était emplis d'une terreur extréme.

- Ca va, Shin, je suis là ... Assura le bleuté en resserant d'avantage encore sa prise. Ne t'inquiéte pas ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard ...

- C'était pire ! Hurla l'Apprentis, sa voie se brissant brutalement : C'était pire ...

Toshiro écarta légèrement le bleuté de lui pour l'observer, cherchant à le comprendre ...

- C'était pire ... Gémit il. C'était le passé ... C'est moi qui l'ai tué ...

- Shin, tu n'a jamais tué personne ! Assura Orihime. S'il te plais, calme toi et ...

- Avant même de naître, j'avais tué quelqu'un ...

Shin s'aggripa au vêtement du Capitaine qui ne savait pas comment prendre cet aveu, cela lui semblait si impossible ... Comment pouvait on tué quelqu'un avant même notre naissance ? C'était impensable, bien évidement ! Mais pourtant ... Son regard ... Il était emplis d'un regret profond.

- Shin ! Lâcha la voie si reconnaissable de Grimmjow. Mon petit !

- Non, va t'en ! Hurla brutalement Shin, surprenant fortement Toshiro. Va t'en ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

Le bleuté cessit son cousin et le balança, oubliant que le bouclier des cieux était toujours activé, le projectil tomba au sol sans avoir toucher sa cible qui était resté immobile et l'Apprentis se serra de nouveau contre Toshiro, dissimulant son visage dans le torse du Capitaine qui ne savait quoi faire. Il observa quelques secondes l'Arrancar qui semblait totalement désarmer et qui prit la fuite, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi son fils la rejettait de cette façon ...

- Shin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Hurla Orihime, ne comprenant pas non plus la situation. Elle s'inquiéte pour toi et ...

- Je l'ai ! Le coupa le bleuté. J'ai réussis à l'avoir ...

Il leva la mains où un zanpakuto, un long nodachi d'une couleur ténèbreuse et que cela fut sont manche, sa garde ou la lame qui briller étrangement ... Alors, il avait réussis à l'avoir ? Il avait réussit a trouvé son Pouvoir, mais ... Shin n'avait pas l'aire heureu et au contraire, la mains qui tenait cette lame tremblait étrangement ... Pourquoi donc ? Il aurait dut être heureu d'avoir maintenant le moyen de se défendre ...

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué ... Répéta t il.

- Shin, je ne comprend rien ... Avoua franchement Toshiro.

- C'est lui ... Le nom de ma lame ... De mon pouvoir ... C'est Ulquiorra Schiffer ... C'est moi qui ai tué mon père ...

* * *

Au même instant, a Karakura, une vieille dame allait au marché, un enfant jouer au balon avec ses amis, une mère de famille acheté un bonbon, un épou promené consencieusement son chien en espérant que la promenade ne durerait pas longtemps. Cette journée était fraiche et tout le monde porté une veste, certain enfant, ayant chaud à cause de leurs jeu mouvementé, avaient entrouvert leurs vestes, ne se souciant que trop peu de tombé malade ... Il fallait avoué que cela les arrangés ... Bah ouais : qui dit malade dit manque l'école !

Il y avait aussi une jeune étudiante qui, avec toute sa classe, devait faire un dessin du parc. Chacun avaient prévus un thermose et maudissait en silence ce prof qui était passionné par la "nature morte", mais l'étudiante était heureuse de mettre sur toile le spectacle de ses feuilles oranges se détachant et s'envolant au loin. Certes, elle devait se frotter les mains pour faire circuler le sang et les réchauffés un peu, mais qu'importe ? Elle était installé aux cotés du garçon qu'elle aimait secrétement et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était entrain de dessiné son visage ...

Plus loin, un chien aboyer contre les oiseaux qui devaient être une bonne centaine de mètre au dessus de lui, mais il ne déséspérait pas, continuant de courrir en espérant pouvoir en attrapper un ... Ou peut être de s'envoler avec eux ? Qui savait ... Même son maître ne semblait pas savoir ce que voulait son chien, il sut cependant qu'il voulait quelques caresses quand le canidé vint se coller à lui.

Et cet petite fille qui avait bloquer le jeu des enfants ? Elle était adorable, ses deux couettes menaçant de se détaché, le jeu ayant été un peu trop mouvementé. Elle portait une conbinaison chaude et rose, ses amis c'étaient moqués d'elle au début, surtout à cause de ses gants roses fluo dont elle était pourtant très fiére ! Ses amis la hallèrent pour qu'elle reprenne le jeu, chacun lui faisant de grand signe pour qu'elle leur envois la balle, mais elle restait figée en observant l'énorme trou qui c'était formé là et qu'elle semblait être la seule à voir ...

Plusieurs personnes sortir du trous et tous étaient vêtus de blanc, mais tous étaient aussi terrifiant, surtout celui qui était devant ... L'homme s'avança et observa les alentours, il avait un regard terrifiant ... Et la petite fille tremblait de peur, la balle lui échappa des mains et roula jusqu'aux étranges hommes vêtus de blanc, elle toucha l'un des hommes et celui ci se tourna vers elle ... Elle avait vraiment très peur ...

- Je crois qu'un de ses insectes peu nous voir, Seigneur. Avoua l'homme en se tournant vers le brun.

- Tant mieux, plus il y aura d'être puissant et plus j'aurais de chance d'obtenir l'Ouken ... Répliqua l'être avec un sourire terrifiant.

* * *

**Lexique ****:**

Kubomi : 窪み [くぼみ] creux / cavité

Kuudou : 空洞 [くうどう] grotte / cavité / caverne

**Note de l'Auteur : **Voilà, personne n'avait trouvé le nom de l'arme de Shin ... Tô ! Dommage pour vous, j'avais une petite surprise à celui qui trouvé, mais bon ... =p

Alors, vos impressions ?


	49. Chapitre 47 : Cruautée et Faiblesse

Comment faire pour appaisser la douleur qui semblait ronger Grimmjow ? Ca, Byakuya ne le savait pas, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à réagir avec les autres, non pas qu'il était associable, juste qu'il n'avait jamais sut comment agir avec ceux de son entourage, alors il restait silencieux et ne parler que pour dire le juste nécessaire. En cet instant, il savait qu'il aurait dut dire quelque chose à la bleutée, ne serait ce que pour la réconforter dans sa tristesse, mais que dire et surtout, comment formuler sa phrase ? Il préféra donc se taire pour évité de la blessée ... Et fini par se demandé si son silence n'était pas encore plus blessant ...

Pourquoi Shin avait il renvoyé sa mère de la sorte ? Une attitude qui ne pouvait être que juger, il n'était pas le seul a fixer la porte d'un regard plein de reproche, il avait concience que Kenpachi et même Hallibel patientée, attendant une réponse à ce comportement. Décidément, il aurait mieux valus que Kurosaki soit ici en cet instant, il aurait peut être trouver un mot à dire pour rassurer Grimmjow ?

Un papillon noir acheva toute interrogation du noble à ce sujet, tout les Capitaines devaient se rendre impérativement sur Terre, Karakura ... Etait victime d'une attaque par Aizen et la quasie totalité de l'Espada étaient présent là bas ... Une attaque ? Maintenant ? C'était incroyable, il fallait à tout prit y aller et le plus vite possible. Il nota qu'un autre papillon était parvenus jusqu'à Grimmjow et supposa que la chambre des Chuo avaient sans doute donner des ordres indépendants au Vice-Capitaine ... Mais emmené la bleutée sur Terre, en première ligne ? C'était une idée totalement stupide !

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, rester plutôt ici. Décida Byakuya en la voyant se lever.

- Pardon ? Souffla t elle un peu perdue. Je dois aidé à l'évacuation des mortels avec les autres Vice-Capitaines ... De nous dépendent des centaines de milliers de vies ...

Elle était folle de vouloir prendre ce risque inconsidérable d'approcher des Armées de Las Noches, mais pouvait il réellement l'empêchée de vouloir protéger ses âmes ? Il ne s'en voyait pas le droit es c'est sans doute pourquoi il ouvrit le Seikamon sans emettre la moindre protestation, jettant tout de même un coup d'oeil aux personnes présentes. Hallibel c'était elle aussi lever, semblant bien décidée à participer à cette bataille et aucun ordre ne leurs avaient étés donné pour l'empêché de les suivres. Kenpachi et ses hommes aussi étaient près et ils traversèrent le Seikamon tous ensemble ... Ce qui était étonnant, non ? C'était bien la première foi depuis bien longtemps que Kenpachi et le noble allaient ensembles ...

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux coupa court à toutes formes de pensée. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps les Espada étaient là, mais les ravages étaient déjà incroyable. Le quart de la ville était déjà anéantis et au sol, l'on pouvait entrevoir plusieurs mortels à terre. C'était un véritable massacre ...

Il le sentit bien avant qu'il ne le vit et Byakuya put, sans mal, parrer le coup qu'avait tenté de lui porter Clodio, le Septima ... Qui n'avait plus rien de l'apparence humaine. Ses bras étaient allongé en spirale et son visage totalement recouvert par le masque étrange qu'il porté sur le visage, ses jambes se terminer en d'étrange lame sur lesquels il prenait appuis ... Il était sous sa forme recureccion, mais ne représenté pas un grand danger pour Byakuya qui était plutôt inquiet pour Grimmjow, sachant que si un seul Espada la remarquer, elle risquait fort d'être prise pour cible ...

Yachiru s'attaqua à l'être étrange, vite suivit de Ikkaku.

- Vous êtes trop fort pour lui, Capitaine Kuchiki ! Rigola le chauve. Laisser, on va lui régler son compte et trouvez vous un adversaire à votre auteur !

Le noble céda volontier son adversaire, reportant son attention sur la bleutée ... Qui en avait profité pour s'eclipsé, semblait il ! Grognant de fustration, il se concentra pour essayer de la repérer le plus rapidement possible et il réussit à la repérée, Hallibel ne l'avait pas lâchée d'un pouce et elles se situaient tout deux vers le bas, à quelques blocs que là. A priorie, la panthère semblait prendre à coeur sa mission d'évacuation, mais elle oubliait totalement le danger qui pesser sur elle. Il décida de revenir vers elle, surveillant les déplacements des Espada proches et sentant derrière lui Kenpachi ...

* * *

- Grimmjow, ils sont mort ! Lâché derrière elle Hallibel.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être mort, c'était impossible ! Il devait bien avoir un survivant ! Ils n'avaient pas put tué tant de monde en si peu de temps ! Et Grimmjow était persuadée de trouvé quelqu'un, il suffisait de cherché ! Alors elle soulevait certain bloc de ciment en espérant trouvé une âme encore vivante en dessous ... Elle ne déséspérerait pas ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ... N'importe ...

- Grimmjow ! Hurla la blonde en la cessisant la bleutée au bras.

- Là bas ! Répliqua celle ci en pointant quelque chose.

Il y avait un petite fille dissimuler en partie par une voiture renverser. Elle devait avoir quelques années, pas plus et semblait adorable avec sa petite capuche rose sur la tête, ses cheveux tressers. La tannée relacha son amie et celle ci n'hésita pas à en profité pour se précipité vers le petit être, bien décidé à la mettre en sécuritée. Elle entendit Hallibel l'appellée derrière elle, mais n'en fit rien, ayant bien ressentit l'énergie qui approché ... Celle d'Aizen ...

Mettre en sécuritée cette petite fille était devenus la chose la plus importante à ses yeux ! C'était devenus vitale pour elle qui, le siècle précédent, aurait plutôt était de ceux qui tue ... De ceux qui prennent la vie sans la moindre hésitation ... Et lorsqu'elle réussit à attrapper la petite maine de cette enfant, elle croyait qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle arriverait à protéger cette vie là ... Mais son corps était affreusement léger ... Bien trop léger en réalité et lorsqu'elle eu le petit être entre elle, elle sentit le liquide chaud couler à flot ...

Cette toute petite fille avait expirer, depuis quand ? Grimmjow n'en savait rien, mais elle tenait dans ses bras la partie supérieur de l'enfant, le reste ayant disparut et les intestin dégringolet dans la mains qui avait cherché à la soutenir ...

Cette petite créature qui n'avait véccus que quelques années ...

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge et sembla se répercutée sur les imeubles. Elle qui aurait voulut protéger cette enfant, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour elle et tomba à genoux, serrant se corps qui devenait de plus en plus froid. Elle ne comprenait pas ... Elle qui pourtant avait été une machine à tuée ... Elle ne pouvait plus comprendre qu'on puisse prendre la vie d'une si petite chose ...

- Grimmjow, je suis heureu de te revoir. Souffla une voie qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre.

Une voie qu'elle haissait ... Elle qui rêvait de le voir mourrir ... Mais en cet instant précis, elle se sentait incapable de dégainé son arme, toujours à genoux à Terre, elle n'arrivait même pas à voir cet homme, ne pouvant qu'entrevoir la forme incertaine a travers le rideau de l'arme qui c'était former. Elle avait l'impression de voir de grande ailes ... Et un trou ... Oui, il y avait un trou au milieu du torce de cette chose, là où aurait dut se trouvé un coeur ... Mais Aizen n'avait jamais eu de coeur en réalité ... Sinon, il n'aurait pas put tuer cette toute petite fille ...

- Ne la touche pas ! Hurla de rage Hallibel.

Quand au reste ? La bleutée ne le suivit pas vraiment, serrant la fillette ... S'y accorchant ...

Comment ... Comment avait elle put changé à ce point ? Elle ... La machie à tuée implacable ? Elle, la sociopathe avide de sang et de combat ? Elle en était réduite à sa mysérable tristesse ... Mais loin de se dégoûtée, elle avait l'impression de comprendre en quoi les Shinigami et les Arrancar étaient différent ... Eprouvé de la tristesse pour une vie perdus était peut être pathétique ... Mais cela était également d'une grande âme, non ?

Amitié ... Tristesse ... Compassion ... Amour ...

Des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus accepté avant ...

Des sentiments dont elle ne pouvait plus se passé maintenant ...

Quelqu'un était devant elle, une femme qui lui arracha difficilement le cadavre des bras et qui la giffla à plusieurs reprises, aucun coup n'aidant la panthère à reprendre le dessus. Il en fallut une de plus pour qu'elle hémerge enfin et ne reléve son visage choquer vers Yadomaru.

- Jaggerjack Schiffer, battez en retraitre ! Hurla la Vizard, les sourcils froncés.

- Je veux aidé ! Protesta la bleutée.

Yadomaru la giffla une nouvelle foi et l'incompréhension pus se lire dans le visage tourmenté de la bleutée qui ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi on lui assemer ce coup ci. La Vizard la regarder durement et pointa un Seikamon qui c'était ouvert.

- Evacuez immédiatement ! Hurla t elle. Vous nous mettez tous en danger ! Repartez !

Repartir ... Mais elle voulait être utile ...

Elle les mettez en danger ? ...

Yadomaru repartis, rejoingnant les opposants d'Aizen et Grimmjow identifia sans mal Kuchiki et Kenpachi ... Ils éprouvaient quelques difficulté, Aizen se volatilisant pour réapparaître autre part, mais Kyoraku était également de la partie et semblait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à ce cher brun ... Elle les mettez en danger ? ... Bien sûr ... En refusant de partir, elle les empêchés de se donner à fond ...

Elle était faible ... Jamais elle ne supporterait les pressions maximum de ses hommes ... Depuis quand était elle si faible ? Depuis combien d'année n'était elle plus au niveau pour battre un Espada ? ...

Depuis quand était elle inutile dans cette bataille ? Même Kurohime qu'elle sentait plus loin semblait se battre sans mal contre un des Espada ...

Depuis quand n'avait on plus besoin d'elle ?

* * *

Shiro était assit dans la salle de réunion, il était proche de Blanche avec Nell, tout deux avaient été chargé par leurs mère de surveiller et protéger la jeune fille si jamais un Arrancar venait à arrivé ici. Aller savoir comment, mais Orihime avait également réussis à faire en sorte que Kubomi se charge de Shin. Ce nom leurs étaient inconnus, mais la rousse avait eu le temps d'avoué que c'était la moitié d'Ichigo ...

Le décolorer ne savait pas s'il devait être heureu de savoir que son père avait un nom ou pas ... En tout les cas, il était bien décidé à protégé Blanche et quoi qu'il arrive, c'était aussi le cas de Nell qui discuté avec l'hybride. Certain siège étaient venus en ses lieux, sans doute pour attendre les prochaines directive et Shiro vus bien quelques regards intriguet se posé sur Blanche, mais il décida de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à celle ci, se demandant comment se dérouler la bataille sur Terre.

- Blanche ! Hurla une voie qui réussis à faire sursauté la quasi totalitée des personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Shin semblait très en colère, il semblait également boulversé et Shiro fut profondément surprit en voyant le sabre qu'il tenait à dans sa mains. Il traversa la distance le séparant de sa soeur en quelques secondes à peine et cela fit prendre concience au décoloré de la gravitée de la situation et c'est sans doute pourquoi il se positionna entre le frère et sa soeur, posant sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto et Shin lui même leva son arme.

- Fou le camp, cela te regarde pas ! Gronda le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Shin, qu'est c'qui t'arrive ? Siffla Shiro en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

Il voulut répondre, ou bien peut être voulut il l'attaquait ? Jamais l'argenté ne le saura vus qu'il se passa quelque chose que Shiro eu du mal à comprendre : le bras de Shin sembla subir diverse blessure et il lâcha son arme en grondant.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Hurla t il à la lame.

Là, Shiro pouvait bien l'avoué sans crainte : il pigait plus rien du tout ! Cette lame qu'avait tené fermement le bleuté, elle donnait l'impression de prendre vie et une espéce de fumé noir s'échapper de la lame, se mouvant étrangement ... Etait ce ça qui avait blessé Shin ? L'argenté ne savait pas, mais il était hors de question de laissé au bleuté l'occasion de récupérer son arme, il semblait plutôt instable. Blanche fut cependant plus rapide que lui ...

La jeune fille attrappa le manche de l'arme, fixant la lame avant de se tourner vers son grand frère.

- Elle es belle ! Dit elle, semblant se reprendre : Je veux dire, "Il" es beau !

- Blanche, depuis quand tu sais "ça" ? Demanda Shin en grogniant.

- Depuis que j'ai mon arme !

- Putain, de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Shiro, intriguet.

Blanche se tourna vers lui, tendant la lame vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille effectué ce mouvement, mais il finit par prendre la lame et eu l'impression de comprendre. Cela venait des souvenir laissé par son père : la lame possédait la même marque spirituelle qu'un des adversaires que son père avait affronté ... Etait ce possible ? Qu'un Arrancar puisse se changé en "pouvoir" ?

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Demanda l'argenté en se tournant vers le frère et la soeur.

- Demande lui à elle ! Hurla Shin en pointant Blanche.

- Hé, d'où croit tu que les Shinigami détiennent leurs pouvoirs ? Répliqua t elle en haussant les épaules. La plupart des Zanpakuto on une volontée propre ... Ils pensent par eux même ! Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Shiro fut franc : il secoua négativement la tête.

- Evidement ! Soupira t elle en haussant les épaules, reprenant la lame de Shin des mains de l'argenté. Les Shinigami ont toujours crus que les Zanpakuto n'étaient que des armes ! Rien que des Armes ! Non, ce n'es pas cela du tout ! Les Zanpakuto sont des âmes ! Des âmes qui ont décidé de transmettre leurs forces aux autres !

Levant le long nodachi devant son visage, il sembla briller et de lui semblait émané un vibrement, comme s'il confirmait les dires de la jeune hybride.

- Ce sont nos ancêtres qui se manifestent à nous pour nous prêtez leurs forces. Chacun agis de façon différente : certaine de ses âmes décides d'accépter la soumission pour accorder son pouvoir, d'autre veulent que leurs désendance montre leurs valeurs pour ne pas prêter leurs forces à des faibles ... Les Zanpakuto, se sont nos ancêtres qui viennent à nous ...

Elle fini par tendre l'arme vers son frère qui la récupéra.

- Ce sont des âmes qui sont mort naturellement ... Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, si ton père ne c'était pas sacrifier pour devenir ton arme, tu n'aurais jamais put avoir le moyen de te défendre ! Les Hollow n'ont pas d'ancêtre ... Si Grimmjow et Ulquiorra avaient tout deux survéccus, tu n'aurait jamais put avoir l'opportunité de te défendre seul.

- C'est pour ça que mon père c'est sacrifié ? En oubliant ma mère ? Pour moi ?

- Tu sais, quand il a tendus la mains vers Grimmjow, au tout dernier moment, je suis sûr qu'il ne parlait pas qu'à maman ! Tu étais déjà là, toi ...

... Ulquiorra Schiffer avait fait le choix de se sacrifier pour devenir l'arme de son fils ? Shiro jeta un coup d'oeil à son arme, se demandant qui était la personne qu'il avait entre ses mains. Haussant les sourcils, il fini par se tourner par les autres personnes présente ... La vision que chacun avait sur leurs zanpakuto risquait fort de changé maintenant ... Ou pas ... Savoir que l'Arme dont ils se servaient était un ancêtre ... A moins qu'ils ne prêtés aucune forme d'intérêt aux paroles de la fille du traître ?

- Tu peu voyager dans le temps ... Marmonna Shin.

- C'est un pouvoir limité ! Avoua Blanche en se frottant la nuque. Tu dois te demandé pourquoi je n'en profite pas pour aller prendre le Hogyoku à Aizen avant qu'il ne le récupére ou pourquoi je ne vais pas simplement le tué ... Mais ... Cela changerais tout ... Et jusqu'à mon existence ! Je ne serais plus là et peut être même toi ! Moi, il n'y avait qu'une chose que je voulais changé : voir Ulquiorra survivre ... Mais on m'a dit de lui laisser le choix alors ...

- Idiote, si Ulquiorra survivait, tu ne serait pas venus au monde ! Protesta Shiro, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Oui, mais cela ne te regarde pas ! Si je veux provoquer ma propre disparition, cela ne regarde que moi ... De toute façon, Ulquiorra a préférait se sacrifier et ... Je crois qu'il ne me hais pas pour ce que je suis ...

Qu'il ne la hais pas ? Tient, en fait ... Le fait qu'Ulquiorra soit un Zanpakuto, cela ne voulait il pas dire qu'il était toujours vivants ? D'une certaine manière, c'était le cas, non ? Et si Grimmjow découvrait ça ... Cela ne risquait il pas de foutre le bordel ?

Un Seikamon s'ouvrit et Shiro regarda le portail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il voyait la si puissante Arrancar au caractére de chien s'avançait, l'aire chancelante, des larmes glissant sur ses joues et une tache de sang se formant sur elle.

- Maman ? S'inquiéta Shiro en s'approchant d'elle. Où est tu blessée ?

Grimmjow regarda ses mains qui elles mêmes étaient tâché de sang ... Ce n'était pas le sien ... Cela se voyait parfaitement : personne n'aurait pris le risque de la blessé, les Arrancars moins que les Shinigami ... A qui était ce sang ?

Shin semblait de plus en plus inquiet par l'état de sa mère et il n'était pas le seul, Shiro lui même ressentait son désaroi et avait l'impression que, même si elle n'était pas blessée physiquement, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ... Une blessure moral qui alerté le décolorer. Elle attrappa son fils par l'épaule et l'écarta de son chemin, sa mains laissa une marque rouge sur l'uniforme du bleuté qui regardé sa mère sortir de la pièce en silence.

Les trois jeunes gens finirent par se regardait d'un aire interrogatifs et Nell fut la première à réagir, s'élançant à la suite de Grimmjow. Shiro décida que c'était la meilleure réaction possible, il avait l'impression que laissé la bleutée seule était une grave erreur ... Mais peut être se trompait il ?

Ils la retrouvèrent sur les marches menant au Sokyoku. Elle était assise, sa tête posé entre ses mains, se contre fichant des tâches que cela provoquer sur son visage. Son regard semblait hanté par un maux que Shiro avait du mal à identifiée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard resta fixe quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire sans vie n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Shin, hé, comment tu va mon petit ? Demanda t elle.

- Et toi, comment tu va ? Répliqua le bleuté avec inquiétude.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu de son visage.

- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus ... Shin, avant, j'étais très forte ... J'étais la Sexta Espada ... Et aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis plus rien du tout ... J'ai tout perdus ... Je suis devenus faible ... Je crois que ... C'est à cause de ce que je peu éprouvé maintenant ...

Ce qu'elle pouvait éprouvé ? Shiro se jetta un coup d'oeil à Shin et lui même semblait séptique ...

- Maman, tu regrette de plus être celle que t'étais avant ? Demanda Blanche en s'avançant, se penchant vers elle.

- Non, pas du tout ... C'est juste que ... Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour protéger mes amis ? Mes enfants ? ... Je suis faible ... Je ne sers plus à rien ... Je ne suis même pas digne d'être Vice-Capitaine ! ... Je ne suis qu'une source de problème ...

C'était étrange, de l'entendre dire sa avait quelque chose de démolarisant ... Voir la grande Grimmjow Jaggerjack parler ainsi ... Shiro n'aurais jamais crus cela possible. Le souvenir d'une femme au sourire carnissier aparaissant devant Ichigo et Rukia ... Et la phrase qu'elle avait alors prononcé : "Je vais vous éliminer tous les deux !" ... Et cette autre foi où elle était revenus avec un bras en moins ... "Je l'ai jeté. Pour te tuer, je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux bras, tu vois" ...

- Tu aimerais redevenir forte, maman ? Demanda Blanche.

- La dernière foi qu'on m'a proposé la puissance, j'ai dut oublié ce que j'étais devenus ! Avoua la bleutée. Pour redevenir forte ... Dois-je oublié tout ce que j'ai resentis jusqu'à maintenant ?

Quelque chose brillait en elle ... Ou bien était ce derrière elle ?

- L'amitiée, l'amour, la tristesse et la douleur ? Dois-je oublié toutes ses choses qui on fait mon malheur et mon bonheur à la fois ?

Oui, cela semblait venir de derrière elle, quelque chose donnait l'impression de se former juste dans son dos et elle, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte ...

- Je ne veux pas ... Pour rien au monde ... Je ne perdrais ces sentiments qui font que je suis "humaine" maintenant ... Je préfére être faible et pouvoir tenir une enfant morte dans mes bras et la pleurer qu'être puissante et pouvoir tuer sans état d'âme !

Cela ressemblait à une porte ... Une gigantesque porte dorée qui était monté haut dans le ciel ... Il semblait qu'elle voulait transperser les cieux !

- Je suis juste désolé : je ne pourrais plus protéger les gens que j'aime ...

- Tu te trompe, maman ! Assura Blanche. Maintenant plus que jamais, tu es proche d'atteindre une puissance que peu d'être posséde ...

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, son regard toujours un peu perdus la fixait et Blanche pointa l'étrange porte qui était apparus derrière la bleutée.

- Tu va comprendre, dès qu'on aura passer la porte ! Lâcha sur un ton jovial la jeune fille.

* * *

C'était incroyable, Aizen n'était plus du tout le même qu'avant ! D'ailleurs, il ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait été. Un masque noir recouvrait entièrement son visage alors que des yeux s'ouvraient sur ses ailes, au bout de celle ci, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à des crânes ... Il y avait également ses trois trous dans son torse ... Il n'avait plus rien d'un Shinigami, sa lame elle même était incorporer dans son bras et il était dure de savoir si elle avait gardé ses facultés d'avant ...

De toute façon, là n'était pas la question, il fallait le vaincre où espérait que les Vice-Capitaines aient évacuer suffisament d'humain. Dans tout les cas, les pertes étaient déjà énorme car l'énergie d'Aizen irradiquer toute âme trop faible quand aux Espada, ils s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie et encore à cet instant, ils continuaient, des boules de céro volant ici et là, détruissant les immeubles.

Kenpachi espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien de facheu à sa Vice-Capitaine, il l'avait vus continué son affrontement avec le Septima, il avait également aperçus Toshiro au prise avec la Quinta, Tania, aidé par Hirako et sa propre Vice-Capitaine, il avait aussi vut Urahara et Shihouin entamer le combat avec le Céro, Luca. Le géant n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour les autres, Aizen semblait bien décidé à mettre fin à leurs jours ! Heureusement, Yadomaru était d'une grande aide, même s'il fallait veillé à ce qu'elle ne fonce pas dans le tas !

Il la comprenait la petite, le siècle précédent, Aizen avait réussis a avoir la peau de plusieurs des siens, jusqu'à la petite naine blonde ...

Kenpachi grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la lame du brun se loger dans son bras, il ne se laissa cependant pas aller, essayant d'en profité pour frapper ... La chose qu'était Aizen et ne réussis qu'a l'effleurer au visage et un morceau du masque se retira, dévoilant le visage rosé du brun. Il aurait suffit de lui porté un coup suffisament puissant pour lui faire perdre une partie de sa puissance, mais cela semblait impossible à réalisé ...

- Je vois que vous croyez encore être capable de me battre. Siffla la voie étrange d'Aizen. Peut être devrais je vous otez tout espoir ...

Et comment il compté s'y prendre ce con ?

Quelqu'un se mit à hurler, brutalement ... Ecarquillant les yeux le géant se tourna vers Yadomaru qui semblait éprouvé une intense douleur au visage, elle se tenait le masque ... Non, réctification : elle semblait cherché à se l'arraché, hurlant de toute ses forces.

- Qu'est c'que tu lui à fait ? Hurla Kyoraku.

- Quoi ? Soupira avec dédain Aizen. Je ne fais là que récupérer les créatures que j'ai crée ... Après tout, les Vizards ne sont qu'une expérience raté ... Jusqu'à ce que le Hogyoku ne les améliores grandements ... Il es tant que je récupére ses créatures, non ?

Détruire son masque ... Pour évité qu'elle ne souffre trop ! Kenpachi fut sur le point d'essayé, cherchant à détruire le masque de la jeune femme, mais elle esquiva et la seconde d'après, elle semblait bien décidé à se battre ... Mais plus contre Aizen, contre eux ...

- Lisa ! Appella Kyoraku.

- Ce n'es pas la peine ! Assura le brun avec un rictus monstrueux. Je contrôle tout les Vizards ...

Tous ? ...


	50. Chapitre 48 : Protéger

Kensei était entrain d'affronter Mikka, la Tiercera Espada. Elle jouait avec ses couteaux, jonglants avec eux alors qu'il devait tout faire pour les esquivés. Heureusement, il était soutenus par son Vice-Capitaine et tout deux essayée d'attirer au mieux l'Espada, tentant de laisser une chance a Ishida d'évacuer la zone déjà sinistré. Malheureusement, de ce coté de la ville, il n'y avait plus grand monde ...

Mikka et Luma s'en était donné a coeur joie, Hana la fraccion aussi avait beaucoup jouer ici et là ... Et des cadavres jonché le sol, la plupart étaient désarticuler et certain morceau avaient étés arraché. Qu'ils aillent jusqu'à là pour crée l'Ouken ...

Une vive douleur le cessit en plein visage, il avait l'impression que son masque c'était réchauffer, le brulant et il essaya de le retiré, essayant de resté concentré sur son combat, mais il avait si mal qu'il finit par tout abandonner, lâchant son arme pour essayer de s'arraché le masque ... Le visage ... Le duel n'avait plus d'importance, il devait cessait la Hollowmorphose ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas et il avait beau tirer sur le masque, il n'arrivait pas à le retirer.

Hurlant de douleur, il se débattait corps et âme contre cette chose, mais n'y parvint pas et à la douleur se mélanga une voie ... Une voie qui lui donnait des ordres ! Et son corps ne réagit plus du tout à ses ordres, il cessa d'hurler, mais la douleur était toujours bien présente ... Sauf qu'il ne contrôler plus rien du tout et sa mains récupéra son arme ... Une arme qu'il tenta d'abattre sur Shuhei !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en le fixant ... Qu'il se casse ... Qu'il se casse vite de là ! Qu'il s'en aille et vite !

Il n'arrivait même plus lui ordonné de fuir, malgrès toute sa bonne volonté, il n'y arrivait pas et il avait beau essayé de faire en sorte de reprendre le contrôle, il n'y arrivait pas et vit avec horreur le sourire satisfait de Mikka qui tenait son poigniard et se préparer à l'envoyé sur sa nouvelle cible qui n'était autre que Shuhei ...

* * *

Luma et Hana étaient extrémement douée, surtout lorsqu'il décidait de se battre en duo. Orihime avait du mal à suivre le rythme, mais elle ne se laissait pas aller, utilisant Tsubaki pour écarter la fraccion d'elle et utilisant sa lame contre l'Espada. Si elle arrivait à mettre hors d'état de nuire cet être, sa fraccion cesserait sans doute de se battre, mais pour le moment, l'idée d'arrivé à vaincre le nouveau Cuarta semblait presque impossible ...

Elle ne devait pas se laissé aller, ne surtout pas se laisser aller ...

Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle releva le regard vers le combat qu'il y avait lieu quelques mètres plus haut et ses yeux s'équarquillèrent alors qu'elle voyait Shuhei en très mauvaise posture. Mikka l'affronté farouchement ainsi que ... Mugurama lui même ... L'une des lames c'était planté dans l'épaules du jeune homme.

Son manque d'attention à son propre duel lui fut durement payé, elle sentit la lame de son adversaire lui entaillé le bras et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à activé le bouclié des cieux pour se réstaurait. Elle tenta de trouvé une solution pour venir en aide à Shuhei, mais avec Luma et Hana sur le dos, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils lui laissent la moindre ouverture et au contraire, ils semblaient attendre qu'elle leur tourne le dos pour tenter d'en profité ...

Plus loin, elle sentit l'énergie spirituelle d'Hitsugaya fléchir dangereusement ... Non, ce n'était pas que "dangereusement", c'était ...

Les Vizards perdaient le contrôle ... Et le Capitaine glacée étaient avec Hirako et Kuna ... La dernière foi que la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division avait vus le garçon, ils étaient entrain de se battre contre la Quinta ... Elle ne pouvait pas laissé le jeune homme seul, mais ... Si elle partait, elle prenait le risque de mettre Shuhei dans une situation bien pire encore ! Le doute s'empara d'elle et elle sentit une nouvelle foi la lame de Luma la froller, ne fessant cependant que l'effleurer ... Et elle eux une idée ... Une idée qui la mettrait en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Shuhei !

Elle déploya une nouvelle foi le bouclier des cieux, mais cette foi, elle l'envoya jusqu'au Vice-Capitaine, faisant se haussé les sourcils du Cuarta auquel elle envoya Tsubaki. La seconde d'après, elle utilisait le Sonido pour rejoindre Hitsugaya. Il semblait réellement dans une situation critique, Hirako et Kuna l'attaquant ... Et Tania se contenté d'observer le combat de là où elle était, ne donnant pas l'impression de vouloir y participer. Orihime n'hésita pas une seconde, envoyant Tsubaki contre Kuna pour la forcée à reculé et attrappant Toshiro à la taille, essayant de fuir avec son poid, bien décidé à ne pas l'abandonner.

Malheureusement, Luma et Hana ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une seule semelle et se possitionèrent face à elle pour lui coupé toute retraitre et derrière elle ... Hirako et Kuna semblaient avide de combat ...Le seul réconfort de la rousse, c'était de voir que Tania ne bougait toujours pas, regardant la scène avec une certaine indifférence ...

- Tu aurais peut être dut y réfléchir avant d'envoyé le bouclier des cieux là bas ! Lâcha avec satisfaction le Cuarta.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle essaya de réfléchir pour trouver une solution à son problème, mais les deux Vizards devenus incontrôlable s'attaquèrent à elle, agissant comme des créatures avides de sang et de meurtre, ils ne lui laissèrent aucun répis et, pire, ils donnèrent là l'occasion à Luma de se libérer. Elle le vit tendre la mains vers Hana qui lâcha un petit cris de satisfaction.

- Engloutis, Serpentes ! Lâcha t il avec un rictus.

Un nuage de fumer envlopa l'Espada et Orihime se mordit la lèvres, cherchant un moyen d'échappé à cette situation ... Elle avait concience que son bouclier des cieux ne pourraient pas longtemps protéger Shuhei et qu'il fallait emporté au loin Hitsugaya, mais elle ne trouvait pas d'issus possible ... Le nuage s'évapora ... Dévoilant le vide ... Là où aurait dut se trouvé Luma, il n'y avait rien du tout et lorsqu'elle réalisa sa, elle n'eu pas le temps d'esquivé l'attaque que lui porta l'Espada dans le dos, la projettant en avant. Kuna en profita pour lui assemer un coup de poing qui la projetta au sol. Le coup fut d'une violence incroyable et elle sentit le sol s'affaisait sous elle ...

Ayant lâché son arme et Hitsugaya, la première chose qu'elle fit en se relevé fut de chercher le Capitaine qui était au sol, ayant perdus connaissance depuis un moment déjà. Ses yeux le trouvèrent et elle voulut aller le récupérer, mais l'Espada se positionna entre elle et son allié ... Sa peau c'était recouverte d'une écaille verdâtres, ses yeux étaient devenant terrifiant tout comme cette langue qui entré et sorté de sa gueule devenus bien plus oval et ses deux bras sortait de son corps devenus un long cylindre se terminant par une queue sans doute tranchante ...

Orihime décida de ne pas se laissé aller et se prépara a envoyé Tsubaki, mais une vive douleur l'alerta au ventre ... En baissant le regard, elle vit une lame sortir de son corps ... Hirako, elle l'avait oublié quelques secondes ... Un oublie qui risquait de lui coûté cher ...

- Tu es fini, Shinigami ! Cracha Luma avec satisfaction. Je vais me délécter de ta chaire, ma belle !

- Capitaine Inoue ! S'écria Kotetsu.

Orihime se tourna vers la jeune fille, écarquillant les yeux ... Elle avait crut que Kotetsu serait en sécurité, entrain d'évacuer les derniers quartiers encore entier ... Que faisait elle là !

- Fuis ! Ordonna la rousse.

Mais plutôt que de fuir, Kotetsu arriva, son zanpakuto en mains, s'attaquant directement à Hirako pour le forcé à reculer ... Elle n'aurait jamais dut venir ici ...

* * *

Hisagi était toujours protéger par le bouclier des cieux, mais Mugurama s'acharner dessus, essayant de le faire céder à coup de poing ... Et ne s'arrêtant pas alors que ses jointures commençait à céder sous l'intensité des coups. L'argenté semblait avoir céder à son instinct primitif, respirant comme une bête enrager ... Il finit par arrêté, observant le bouclier comme s'il cherchait la faille pour s'attaquer à lui, pour accéder à sa proie ...

Mikka observer la scène, jouant avec ses dagues en tournant autour du bouclier, patientant sans doute que la protection céde. Voyant que son allié avait cessé de frapper sur la protection, elle se pencha vers Hisagi, penchant la tête sur le coté en souriant étrangement.

- Tu es plutôt mignon. Lâcha t elle. Dit, si tu accépte d'être mon chien, je veux bien te laisser en vie !

- Va te faire foutre ! Répliqua le Vice-Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa situation n'était pas critique au point qu'il puisse accepté ça ... Même si elle avait été plus critique ... Il n'était pas un animal !

Essayant de se concentré, il observa Mugurama, sa réspiration était saccadé et il semblait éprouvé de plus en plus de difficulté à se mouvoir, surtout au niveau des bras. C'était peut être le corps qui était entrain de lâché ? Il restait cependant extrémement dangeureux et ...

- Je te promet que je te traiterais bien ! Assura Mikka d'une voie chaude. Je te laisserais porter des vêtements ... Et je te laisserais prendre les directives au lit ...

Hisagi ne put dissimuler le dégout que lui inspirer cette proposition et plutôt que de la mettre en colère, cela sembla enchanté l'Arrancar qui ria comme une démente, se relevant en se tournant vers le Vizard.

- Je te demande, mais je te laisse pas le choix ! Ne croyez pas pouvoir l'emportez cette foi ! Tu sera mon petit jouet ... Jusqu'à ce que je te casse ou que je trouve mieux !

L'idée fit frémir d'horreur l'ébène qui regarda autour de lui, se demandant si Inoue n'avait pas quelques problèmes ... Il avait encore du mal à réalisé ce qui était entrain de se passé, mais il semblait bien que Mugurama ne répondait plus à sa propre volonté et était sous le contrôle d'Aizen. Comment faire pour le faire revenir à la réalitée ? Il n'en savait rien et c'était sa le plus terrifiant ... Hisagi n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre cet homme qu'il idolatrait depuis son enfance !

Le bouclier des cieux s'évapora brutalement ... Les deux fraguement de l'âme constituant les pilliers même du sort ... Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose ... Une chose que ne pouvait pas envisager cette hypothèse ! Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire ... C'était impossible ... Impensable ...

- Tient, faut croire que l'autre garce à enfin accépter de crevé ! Sourit cruellement la Tiercera.

Hisagi voulait en avoir le coeur net et voulut se précipité vers le lieu où il avait vus la Capitaine s'en allait. Mikka apparut devant lui, se préparant à lançant ses dagues.

- Ha, non, je n'te laisserais pas filé ! Hurla t elle avec un sourire démentiel.

Le jeune homme mit instinctivement ses bras devant lui pour se protéger le visage et sentit une dague transperser son bras, mais les trois autres dagues ne l'atteignirent pas ... Il entendit un grognement et retira ses bras. Ce qu'il vit le surprit et pour cause : c'était Kurohime sous sa forme recureccion, elle retira les lames de son bras et les renvoya à leurs propriétaires qui paraissait très surprise ...

Mugurama lacha un espéce de grognement et Hisagi frémit bien malgrès lui ... Il se sentit envahis par un sentiment de peur lorsqu'il entendit le rugissement de l'Arrancar qui répondait au Vizard. Le Vice Capitaine ne savait pas trop ce qui arrivait, mais il se demandait si les personnes présentes ne réagissait pas par l'instinct primaire et cela se confirma lorsqu'il vit Mikka s'écarter, grondant elle aussi. Entourer de créatures qui semblait vouloir en découdrent entre elle, il ne savait pas comment réagir et son propre instinct lui conseilla de ne surtout pas bouger ...

La gueue fourchus de Kurohime fouetter l'aire et elle semblait prête à bondir sur le premier qui ferait le moindre mouvement tout comme les deux autres qui semblaient patientés, attendant sans doute que l'ex-Cuarta ne montre la moindre ouverture ... Leurs pressions spirituelles se répondant toutes ...

Hisagi ne pouvait pas resté là ... Il avait concience qu'Inoue était peut être en danger, mais il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement le condamnerait à une mort prématurer ... Des bêtes emplis d'instincts ... Rien que de l'instincts ! Il se rendit compte que la tension qui régnier alors lui avait fait oublier que respirer était capitale et il reprit lentement vie, mais une sueur froide glissé le long de son dos et les secondes s'écoulé sans que qui que se soit ne bouge ... Les trois opposants ne bougait pas même d'un muscle ... Cette situation ne pouvait plus durée ... Inoue ...

- Le Capitaine Inoue, je crois qu'elle es en danger. Avoua t il franchement.

Il crut pendant un instant que Kurohime ne l'avait pas entendus et se demanda si elle ne c'était pas transformer en Hollow ... Perdus, il voulut répété sa phrase ...

- Va y, je te couvre ... Lâcha t elle enfin.

Hisagi crut en ses paroles, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, se précipitant vers le lieu où il avait cherché à se rendre depuis le début et il sentit derrière lui de début d'un combat, il sentit les effluves de celui ci, son déplacement ayant provoquer les hostilités et cela était d'une puissance incroyable. Kurohime ne semblait pas se soucié du fait que Mugurama était un de leurs alliés ... Et cela mis mal à l'aise Hisagi ... Pourvus qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin dans leurs duels !

Il ne tarda pas à trouvé le lieu où était Inoue ...

Luma sous sa forme recureccion lui parru plus monstrueux que jamais ... Sa gueule béante immaculé de sang, il avait l'impression de voir un démon qui vient de dévorer le sacrifice qui lui était dut et il tenait dans ses bras le cadavre à moitié dévorer d'une Shinigami ...

* * *

Kurohime n'avait que faire d'éprouvé de la pitiée pour ses adversaires ! Et qu'importe que l'un d'eux fut Mugurama, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : ils cherchaient tout deux à la tué alors il fallait qu'elle se défende ! Sinon, elle était morte ... Alors elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde, frappant et parrant. Mikka essayée bien de déconcentré son adversaire, restant à bonne distance et l'ex-Cuarta Espada ne se laissa nullement submerger, se concentrant sur Mugurama ... Sachant qu'il était bien plus dangereux que lui ...

Malgrès tout les coups qu'elle réussisait à lui portait ... Elle n'arrivait pas à le tuer ... Etrange, non ? Elle aurait put lui balancé un céro dans la tronche pour l'achevé ... Mais elle n'y arrivait pas ... Tient, le coup du céro dans la gueule, elle décida de l'utilisé en pointant son doigt vers Mugurama, concentrant le sort ... Mais déviant à la dernière seconde pour viser la Tiercera qui l'esquiva de peu. L'Espada gronda, mais déjà Kurohime reporter son attention sur le Capitaine Vizard qui semblait possédé. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ce revirement, elle essayait cependant de comprendre et en finissait toujours à la conclusion que l'Hollow à l'intérieurement de l'homme avait prit le contrôle et répondait aux ordres des Espada ...

Si elle tuait Mikka, cela voulait il dire qu'il cesserait de se battre contre elle et lui obéirait ? Non, s'il cela avait été le cas, il lui obéirait déjà : elle était clairement plus puissante que la Tiercera, ayant dépasser le stade de la Secunda Etapa ! Dans ce cas, Mugurama répondait aux ordres des Arrancars alliés a Aizen ...

Comment ? ... Et la réponse sembla s'imposé d'elle même : par le masque ! Supprimer le masque, c'était aidé l'homme à reprendre le contrôle ... Comme en une époque lointaine où son père avec trancher le masque de Kurosaki pour lui redonner le contrôle.

Faisant apparaître une lance où elle avait concentré une partie de son énergie spirituelle, elle utlisa le Sonido pour apparaître devant le Capitaine, essayant de tranché le masque, mais il gardait toute ses facultés et, en plus, il y avait Mikka qui n'hésitait pas à se méler à l'affaire, envoyant ses dagues de sa position. Kurohime aurait bien voulus refaire une tentative, mais elle sentit la pression de Shuhei fléchir ...Elle ne pouvait plus s'occupée de Mugurama et elle en fut désolé, mais n'avait aucune envie de laisser seul le Vice-Capitaine ...

Utilisant le Sonido, elle réapparut au bon moment, semblait il ... Ou peut être trop tard ... Non, c'était sûrement, elle était arrivée bien trop tard ... Ho, Shuhei était toujours entier et semblait bien déterminé à abattre son adversaire, malgrès la différence de niveau ... Elle sut pourquoi il se battait et sut aussi pourquoi il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qui pouvait lui arrivait : Kotetsu était morte, à moitié dévoré tandis qu'Orihime gissait à ses cotés ... Et il n'y avait aucune émanation d'énergie provenant d'elle. Une puissante colère l'envahis ... Si intense qu'elle sentit sa lance augmenté de puissance encore ...

Orihime ... L'amie de sa mère ... Une femme gentille ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ... C'était impossible ... Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être morte !

- Shuhei ! Hurla Kurohime de toute ses forces. Prend les Capitaines et fuie !

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'oeil et sembla accépté cet ordre ... Luma abandonna le jeune homme, se disant que Kurohime était assurément plus dangereuse que le Vice-Capitaine, mais un sourire victorieu apparus sur le coin de son étrange gueule béante d'où un morceau de chair pendait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourné pour comprendre pourquoi, sentant que derrière elle, Mikka et Mugurama étaient déjà là ...

- On dirait bien que t'es dans une putain de situation ! Ricana la Tiercera. Le maître nous récompensera si on lui annonce ta mort !

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : les Vizards s'écartèrent et cela sembla surprendre les deux Espada qui se reprirent rapidement ... Kurohime les vus s'approché de Tania qui restait imobile et à bonne distance, l'ébène comprit qu'elle ne c'était pas trompé et qu'ils répondaient aux ordres des plus puissants ... L'ex-Cuarta savait que Tania, était loin devant ceux qui avaient pourtant un meilleurs classement ... Mais comme à son habitude, elle aggissait toujours étrangement, restant loin du combat ... Elle possédait ce que tout les autres Espada actuelle ne possédait pas : la dignitée ... Jamais elle ne prendrait part à un combat où l'opposant était en infériorité ! Pourquoi restait elle avec Aizen si elle possédait des valeurs morals ? ...

Voyant que les deux Espada avaient reprit leurs esprits et s'élançait vers elle, la jeune femme cessa là sa réflexion et envoya son sort ... Le forçant à s'activée dans sa mains, se contre fichant d'être prit dans sa propre attaque ...

Shuhei devait survivre avec ses deux poids ...

* * *

Le Cero Oscura était sans doute visible à des kilomètres à la ronde et fut d'une brutalitée incroyable, un souffle intense balaya les immeubles du coin et Kensei eu du mal à resté sur ses jambes et quelque chose apparut pour les protégers ... N'était ce pas ironique ? Quelqu'un protéger les nouvelles armes qu'ils étaient actuellement ... Une barrière de ronce et de plante qui se retira lorsque l'attaque fut achevé ...

Un gigantesque cratère remplacer les morceaux de ville qui avait été là quelques secondes plus tôt, Kurohime était capable de crée des attaques puissantes ... Mugurama eu la satisfaction de voir à terre les deux Espada qui c'étaient attaqués à elles ... Qui avaient tentés ! Luma avait sans doute tenter de se protéger avec son corps cylindriques, une bonne partie c'était décomposé, laissant entrevoir des morceaux de chair calciner et à certain endroit, on pouvait même voir à certain endroit ses os et il hurlait de douleur quand à la Tiercera, elle était à terre et ne bouger plus ...

Non loin de là, il vit Kurohime et trembla de terreur lorsqu'il constata qu'il lui manquait un bras ... Elle non plus ne bougait plus ... Pourtant, si elle restait là, elle serait assurément assasiné ! Il ne pouvait pas laissé faire ça ... Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'arrivait plus à bougé ! Son corps ne lui répondait plus ... Il souffrait le martyr, ses blessures au mains, cette impression de brulure au visage ... Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour garder connaissance ... Mais cela lui importait peu ...

Il fallait qu'il protége la jeune fille ... Il le fallait ... Comment faire ?

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il avait comprit que ce qui contrôler son corps, c'était son Hollow, il savait également que ce qui motivé les Hollow es le besoin, le désire ... L'Envie ! Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait trompé son Hollow ... Mais devait il prendre le risque ? Ce risque ? Les Hollows avaient tendances à dévoré la chose de son désire ... Devait il prendre le risque ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : Luma semblait être sur le point de dévorer la jeune fille pour accélérer la régénération de son corps ravager.

Kensei repensa alors à la jeune fille ... Non, à la jeune "femme" ! Se souvenant à quel point elle avait été belle et envoutante lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé entrain d'aidé Shuhei à rentrer, se souvenant que le yakuta lui alla vraiment très bien ! Et son visage, toujours de marbre ... Il se remémora les contoures de son corps parfait et imagina que celui qui intéressé la jeune fille était lui et non pas Shuhei ... Et que lui même "la voulait" ! Qu'il avait besoin de se sentir près d'elle ... Qu'il la DESIRER !

Par ses multitudes de pensée, certaine indécente, d'autre plus douce, il réussit à trompé son hollow ... Ou peut être qu'il avait fini par la trouvé à son goûts cette jeune femme ? Là n'était pas l'importance : il bougea, alors que Tania leurs avaient ordonnés de ne rien faire, il utilisait le sonido pour arrivé jusqu'à Kurohime et rugit contre Luma qui s'écarta instinctivement, n'étant plus du tout en état de se défendre ... Mais le Hollow n'avait pas faim, alors il se contenta de prendre l'ébène et de s'en allait avec son poid ...

Pourvus que quelqu'un vienne rapidement lui oter Kurohime d'entre les mains ! Il n'avait pas envie que le Hollow lui fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait ...


	51. Chapitre 49 : Et échouer

Tout le monde avaient pus ressentir le sort lancé par Kurohime, la ville avait été en partie ravager, heureusement, la plupart des quartiers touchés avaient étés évacuer. Malheureusement, elle devrait sûrement répondre de son idée devant le conseil ... Mais tout le monde pourrait leurs dire à ses "conseiller du Chuo" ... Les Espada étaient trop puissant ! Kisuke pouvait en témoignier, il avait devant lui Luca et avait beau se donner à fond, la seule chose qu'il avait l'impression de faire, c'était d'amusé le Cero et rien de plus !

Le blond sourit ... Pour lui, c'était la fin, il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que cet être lui laisserait la moindre chance de fuir et se félicité d'avoir envoyé Uryû au loins ... Le pauvre garçon ... Il n'aurait pas suffisament amusé Luca ... Sentant sa chair se déchiré à son bras, il lâcha un grognement de douleur et sentit sa larme lui échappé des mains, heureusement, il eu le reflexe de la rattrapper avec son autre bras et essaya de frapper le Céro qui était déjà loin en cet instant, il était trop rapide ! Bien trop rapide ! Sentant un autre coup le touché à l'épaule, il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce rythme ...

- Alors, c'est ça un "Capitaine" ? Souffla Luca à priorie déçus. Je m'attendais tout de même à mieux ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu attend pour me montrer ce que tu a dans le ventre ?

La seconde d'après, il fut touché à la jambe et s'écroula a genou, grogniant de fustration, il c'était dit qu'il tiendrait quand même un peu plus de dix minutes ! Il avait honte de lui ! Se relevant difficilement, il eu du mal à faire face à l'Espada qui semblait plutôt satisfait de le voir se relever ...

- Ha oui, Urahara Kisuke ... Marmonna t il. Je devrais peut être te trancher les deux bras avant que tu ne t'en serve pour m'envoyé un sort ?

Comme s'il avait le temps de trouvé un moyen de lui lancé un sort dans la tronche ! Pointant son zanpakuto vers le Céro, il tira une décharge énergique, mais celle ci ne toucha pas Luca. En un clignement de cile, l'Espada c'était retrouvé juste en face du blond, lui tenant le poigniet ... Bien trop proche ... C'était la fin ! Il sentit la lame le transperser au niveau du torse et cette foi, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Son corps céda et il s'effondra, retenue uniquement par l'homme qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

Ha, c'était plus qu'un masacre qui avait lieu à Karakura ... C'était une boucherie ! Ils n'y arriveraient pas ... Ils n'arriveraient pas à empêché Aizen de détruire la ville ...

- Tu m'a bien amusé. Sourit Luca. Adieu, Capitaine ...

Il s'interrompit, le blond vit bien la lance qui menacé de fondre sur l'Espada et celui ci n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher sa proie pour se mettre hors de porter. Kisuke la reconnut tout de suite, c'était l'arme de Tatsuki, une longue lance qui paraissait affreusement lourde et que la jeune femme arrivait à manipuler avec une aissance déconcertante ! "Hiryuu" !

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là cette petite idiote ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance ! Mais en réalité, elle ne semblait même pas vouloir se battre vus qu'elle attrappa le blond à la taille, le mettant sur son épaule avant de s'écarter autant que possible de Luca ... La fuite était inutile, elle aurait dut le savoir ... Le Céro était rapide et il le prouva, apparaissant devant la jeune fille et se prépara même à l'achevé d'un seul coup ...

Un coup qui fut parrer par un opposant qui était probablement l'égale du Céro ... Starrk Coyotte ...

* * *

Une foi ... Une seule foi ... Il avait hésité ... Il n'avait pas put choisir ... Une seule et unique foi ... Il était resté figer ... Tirailler entre sa loyautée et son ... Amour ? ... Pouvait il réellement éprouvé un sentiment d'amour ? C'était cela qui l'avait fait douté ... Et c'était aussi pourquoi il n'était pas intervenus ... Et il avait regretté toute sa vie son inactivité !

Starrk n'avait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement lorsque Nnoitra avait tranché Tatsuki et il avait ressentit une douleur si intense et vive qu'il avait crut pendant un moment que lui aussi était mort ... Oui, il avait crut que son coeur avait été déchirer ...

Ho, ce n'était pas grave ... Elle n'était pas "vraiment morte", hein ? Elle se transformer juste en âme et partirait vers la Soul Society ! Ses mots auraient put le réconforter ... Mais non, c'était son inactivité qui l'avait déchiré, par ce qu'il avait crut pendant une courte seconde qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais ... Une seconde qui lui avait parrut une éternité ! Il avait connus la véritable douleur d'un coeur déchirer par la tristesse ! Il en était "mort" ! ... Une seconde qui avait durée une éternitée ...

Plus jamais ... Oui, plus jamais il n'hésiterait à La protégée ! Plus jamais il ne commettrait l'erreur de La laisser prendre le moindre risque ! Il se l'était promis ! Il l'avait promis sur sa vie et sur son âme !

- Je te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal ! Siffla t il séchement à Luca alors que celui ci l'observer, les yeux écarquiller. Il faudra me passé sur le corps !

Le Céro fixa son adversaire, incrédule et son regard sembla se posé sur Tatsuki. Son regard brilla de compréhension et bientôt, ses traits furent tiré par le dégoûts qu'il éprouvait alors ... Mais ce que Starrk éprouvé pour la jeune fille n'avait rien de "dégoutant" et bien au contraire ! L'Amour était un sentiment doux et délicat ... Quelque chose de beau et c'est sans doute pourquoi il répondit par un sourire emplis de pitié ... Lui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

- C'est "ça" que tu aime ? Hurla Luca. Une pathétique Shinigami !

- Avant, elle était humaine ! Avoua franchement Starrk, dégoutant plus encore le Céro. Je l'ai enlevée, je voulais la mangé ... Mais tu ne le sais pas, ça ... Tu n'étais pas là, avant ... Quand nous avions encore un peu de liberté ... Quand nous avions presque le droit d'aimé qui nous plaisé ... Je te plains, Luca, je te plains vraiment !

Cela sembla le mettre en colère vus que la seconde d'après, ils engagaient tout deux le combat, chacun se contentant de leurs sabres pour affronté leurs adversaires et chacun rendait coup sur coup, usant de toute ce qu'ils avaient appris a travers leurs existences pour tenter d'abattre l'autre. Dans le classement des Espada, Starrk avait été le Secunda alors que Luca le Céro, mais cela ne voulait absolument rien dire et il suffisait de suivre ce duel pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient de force égale, pour le moment ...

La recureccion aurait put changé pas mal de chose pour l'ex-Espada, concient que c'était là que résidé la véritable puissance de son adversaire ... Et l'idée qu'il soit "gentil" pour tenter de le capturé traversa l'esprit de Starrk, il se souvenait des paroles du Céro, de sa façon d'agir avec lui ... Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir vivant, lui et Lilinette en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils ne devaient pas être emprisonner ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui céde le moindre terrain a son adversaire, il devait donné le temps à Tatsuki de mettre en sécurité Kisuke ! Lui donnait l'occasion d'y parvenir ...

Lilinette avait dut arrivé à eux, il n'en était pas sûr, mais devait lui faire confiance. Il espérait que la blonde pourrait protéger Tatsuki pendant le transport et revenir ici pour qu'ensemble, ils foutent une trempe à ce petit prétentieu qui avait osé reluquer les fesses de Lilinette ! Et ...

Et la petite blonde activa le lien pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient en danger ... Ils étaient tombés sur trois Espada ...Grimaçant légèrement, il pointa sa mains vers Luca pour lui envoyé un céro, il utilisa ensuite le Sonido pour rejoindre sa petite soeur et les autres. Celle ci avait prit le poid du Capitaine sur ses épaules, se servant essentiellement de ses pieds pour frapper ses adversaires. Ce n'était qu'Andrew, Clarice et Alicia, des petits numéros comparait à ce qu'avait été Starrk, il espérait juste avoir suffisament de temps pour permettre aux jeunes filles de fuir !

Malheureusement, au même moment où il intervenait, il prit concience que Luca aussi était présent et chacun défendit ses alliés, le Céro protégant le Sexta alors que Starrk avait tenté de lui porté un coup et la tension sembla augmenté alors que chacun des deux croissés le fer. L'ex-Espada éprouva de la crainte pour ses alliés, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de leurs faires confiances en espérant être suffisament rapide pour empêché que des coups mortels ne leurs soyent porté ! Pourvus que quelqu'un intervienne vite !

* * *

"Ironique" ... Voilà comment le jeune hybride qu'était Iro voyait la scéne là ... Car la situation était réellement "ironique" ! Ayant fini d'évacuer la zone qui lui avait été attribuer, l'argenté était aller rejoindre son supérieur et quelques secondes plus tards, un adversaire c'était présenté à eux ... C'était son propre père ... Qui lui même devait trouvé cette scéne fort "ironique", ou plutôt ... Comique ...

- Iro, je suis ton père ! Avait lâché Gin avec un large sourire.

Bien sûr, Izuru avait haussé les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment réagir alors qu'Iro c'était laissé prendre au jeu en hurlant un "non" bruillant qui avait résonné loin ... Comment ne pas se laissé aller ? ... Certes, la situation n'était sûrement pas à la rigolade et ... Il n'y avait pas pire scène que celle qui se dérouler autour d'eux, mais le fait de revoir son père comblé de joie l'argenté qui pourtant ne voulait pas fléchir face à celui ci. Il avait dégainé son sabre, près à en découdre avec lui ! Ils s'affrontèrent tout deux du regard, Izuru ne semblant plus savoir comment réagir, perdus ...

- Iro, tu es sûr d'avoir choisi le bon coté ? Demanda Gin sur un ton extrémement sérieu.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Assura t il avec un large sourire. J'ai envie de protéger ma mère et ma petite soeur de ce que vous pourriez leurs faires !

- Je ne vous aurez fait aucun mal ...

- Toi, peut être ... Mais c'est Aizen le maître ... Ne crois pas pouvoir nous protéger de lui !

Gin marqua une hésitation et finit par sortir son sabre, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de résonné son fils, si ce n'était peut être par la force. Iro était près à en découdre avec son père, resserant sa prise sur son zanpakuto, mais Izuru se positionna entre, ne pouvant sans doute pas admettre un tel duel ... Qui aurai put accépté qu'un père n'affronte sa propre chair ? ...

- Capitaine Kira ! Lâcha jovialement le traitre en penchant la tête sur le coté. J'éspére que vous n'êtes pas trop dégoûté à l'idée de reprendre ce qui fut, jadis, ma division !

- Ichimaru, je vous pris de baisser votre arme et de vous rendre ! Répliqua le blond avec sérieu.

- Izuru, je ne me rendrais pas ...

- D'accord, mais ne pointé pas votre arme contre votre propre fils ! Un père ne devrais jamais affronté son propre enfant ...

- Oui, en effet, mettrez vous en pratique vos propre paroles ?

Iro haussa les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ... Il ne voyait Izuru que de dos, mais put voir ses mains trembler légèrement quand à son père, son visage était très sérieux ... Il ne mentait pas ... Ne rigolait pas ... Il avait parlé très sérieusement mais ... Dans ce cas là ... Izuru avait ... Un fils ? ... Mais non, il avait pas de petite amie et puis ... Il l'aurait sut ! Le Capitaine Kira était même un des plus grand partie de la Soul Society, un homme très convoité vus qu'il était de la petite noblesse ... Mais alors, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Gin attrappa quelque chose dans son vêtement, un espéce de flacon qui envoya à Izuru ... Un flacon emplis d'un liquid rouge, d'après ce qu'avez vus Iro.

- Tu n'aura cas faire un test sur se sang, tu constatera vite que ce que je te dis es vrais ! Lâcha le traitre avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ce n'es pas gratuit ... Que pourrais je te demandé en retour.

La poigne d'Izuru se ressera sur le tube, sa mains tremblait de plus en plus ... Un enfant ? ... Et Gin avait un prélévement de sang ? ... Et il se souvint des paroles d'Angélica ... L'exéprience avait réussis, hein ? ... L'expérience ...

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Hurla Iro. Papa ... Tu ... Tu laisse faire ça ?

Gin posa son regard sur son fils, l'aire désolé ...

Finalement, Iro n'avait pas si tord que ça : son père ne pouvait absolument rien faire ... Il ne pouvait pas contredire les ordres d'Aizen, de son amant ... Il ne pourrait jamais faire quoi que se soit qui irait contre la volonté du Seigneur de Las Noches ... Et cela lui fit mal au coeur ! Gin croyait pouvoir les protégers contre Aizen ? Il se trompait ... Il ne pourrait rien faire ... Absolument rien ...

Aizen séquestrerait Grimmjow pour la garder pour lui seul ... Iro serait sûrement condamné à la prison ... Blanche serait sans aucun doute confier au bon soin d'Alicia ... Kurohime serait exécuté et Shin ? Dieu seul savait ce qui arriverait à Shin ! Sans doute deviendrait il lui aussi un jouet pour le Seigneur de Las Noches ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'emporte ! S'il gagnier la guerre ... Leurs avenir à tous serait un enfer ... Alors, la défaite n'était pas envisageable !

- Pouvons nous commencer ? Demanda Gin en levant Shinzo.

* * *

Qu'était il entrain de se passé ? Ca, Tatsuki n'aurait pas put l'expliquer avec exactitude, elle avait du mal à suivre l'action et cela surtout à cause de cette garce d'Alicia qui accaparé totalement son attention, la faisant enrager à un point inimaginable ! La rosée semblait vouloir lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs et la Vice-Capitaine avait beau rendre coup sur coup, elle n'avait pas l'impression de prendre le dessus ...

Lilinette arrivait à tenir éloignier Andrew, malgrès le poid du Capitaine qu'elle portait alors sur les épaules quand à Starrk, il était entrain de se battre contre Luca et Clarice qui semblait plus représenté un boulet pour son allié, n'ayant pas la même vitesse d'attaque. Cela avantager légèrement l'arrancar allié qui en profité grandement et à plusieurs reprise, Starrk en tira avantage, réussisant à blessé le Céro qui fini lui même par écarté l'importune d'un coup de pied.

Tatsuki reporta son attention sur son propre duel, conciente que la moindre distraction pourrait lui être fatal et son regard s'enflamma brutalement en voyant Alicia sourire de toute ses dents ... Cette nana ... Cette salle nana ... Combien d'enfant de Grimmjow avait elle extrait pour effectué ses recherches ? Elle avait bien envie de la détruire cette saletée ! La rage envahis la petite Vice-Capitaine qui n'hésita pas une seconde et porta des coups de plus en plus intense à la scientifique ! L'envie de lui arraché les bras et les jambes était si forte que l'ébène ne prenait plus garde à ce qui ce passé autour d'elle ... Et c'est ce qui lui coûta le plus cher ...

Clarice était revenus et, comprenant enfin qu'elle n'aidait en rien Luca et Tatsuki sentit la lame de l'Octavo lui trancher le dos, la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle frémit d'horreur, comprenant qu'elle avait commit une erreur impardonnable ! Devant elle, la Noventa jubilait et s'apprêté à la transperser avec son arme ... Et derrière, Clarice se préparer également ...

Voir sa vie défiler lorsque l'on vois sa mort approcher ... C'est ce qui se produit habituellement, mais lorsque l'on es un Shinigami, qu'elle vie voyons nous ? Celle que l'on à véccus en tant qu'Humain ou bien en tant que Shinigami ? La plupart du temps, les Shinigami finissent par oublier leurs vies d'humain, mais Tatsuki était un cas particulier ... Car son existence dans le monde des "morts" avait débuté un jour où elle c'était promené dans un parc ...

Deux hommes, l'un grand, l'autre moyen ... Elle avait tous de suite reconnus le moyen qui avait tenté de la tuer un jour précédent ... C'est pourquoi elle avait tenté de fuir, mais le grand l'avait rattrapper et puis ... Ses hommes qu'elles avaient pris pour des assasins, des tueurs sans scrupules ... L'avaient intérroger sur ... Les Femmes !

C'était en une époque lointaine, alors qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer tenté de comprendre ce qu'était la "séduction" ... Et cela avait déchainé pas mal de monde à Las Noches, certain surprit de découvrire que le pourtant si insensible "Cuarta Espada" pouvait ressentir "quelques choses" ... Beaucoup tenté de s'incruster dans les affaires, voulant apporter un plus dans cette "histoire" ! Bien sûr, Tatsuki c'était retrouvé emporter bien malgrès elle, kidnapper par celui qui était alors le Primera Espada !

C'es ainsi qu'avait débuter la "vie" de Tatsuki ... Elle avait été enlevé et ... La seule personne qui avait bien voulut la sauvée des mains de l'Arrancar était Grimmjow ! Celle ci n'avait pas tarder à la menée jusqu'à Orihime et le trio d'amie étaient née ... En allant se réfugier dans la chambre d'Ichimaru Gin ... Un endroit où ils n'avaient pas put se caché longtemps ...

Ainsi, les moments les plus important de sa "vie" étaient son arrivé à Las Noches et ses moments passés avec ses deux amies ? ... Finalement, que Starrk l'ai enlevé avait été une des plus belle chose de sa vie ...

Et l'homme aussi ... Oui, Starrk aussi ... Faisait partie de ça vie ... Elle aurait peut être dut lui avoué qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent ... Mais qu'elle préférait attendre la fin de la guerre avant de tenté quoi que se soit ? Ha, mais elle n'avait jamais été courageuse au niveau des sentiments amoureux ... Malgrès toute ses histoires dont elle avait été le témoin, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ... Tant pis, elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle même !

Tatsuki sentit une douleur, mais pas celle causée par des poignards dans votre chaire, celle que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on à était poussé à terre et que l'on rencontre le sol plein de gravat. Elle n'était pas morte ... Mais il y avait du sang chaud qui goutté sur son visage et c'était celui de Starrk. Il la maintenait au col de son kimono, la forçant à rester allongé sur le sol et elle pouvait voir les deux lames qui étaient entré dans sa chaire lui !

- Starrk ? Lâcha t elle gravement. Pourquoi ? Tu aurais put ... Fuir ...

- Non, cette foi, je veux mourrir avant toi ! Répliqua t il, du sang coulant sur ses lèvres.

Les deux Espada retirèrent leurs lames ... C'était un peu comme si le temps c'était arrêté ... Starrk pensait que c'était la fin pour eux ... Il était le plus fort ... Et il fléchissait, tombant à genoux au dessus de Tatsuki qui l'interspta, grimaçant de douleur à cause de sa blessure au dos ... Celle ci devait être moche, mais ce n'était pas sa le plus important ... Elle se releva pour avoir moins mal et put sentir contre son torse les battements réguliers du coeur de l'Arrancar ... Qui avait dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas ? Qui oserait encore prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas après que cette scène se soit déroulé ?

Voyant que Luca s'approché, sa mains se resserant sur la poigne de son zanpakuto, Tatsuki s'accrocha déséspérament aux vêtement de Starrk qui semblait bien incapable de lui rendre son entreinte ... Il devait être malheureu ... Alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, lui ne pouvait pas le faire ... Mais qu'importe, vus qu'ils étaient ensemble ? ... Vraiment ensemble ...

* * *

Izuru n'avait pas envie de laisser Gin l'emportait, ce n'était pas dut au fait qu'il était un ennemi, il croyait ce que l'argenté avait dit : qu'il chercherait à protéger son enfant, mais connaissant Aizen, le blond savait que cela ne serait pas possible ... Combien de foi cet homme avait il trahis son entourage ? Et même son amant ? Sous prétexte de quelques envies bien "parituclière", n'avait il pas forcé Gin à avoir des rapports avec d'autre ? Comme avec Izuru ... Ne l'avait il pas forcé à aimer le sexe ... Ne l'avait il pas forcé à suivre ses envies de libertinage pour qu'en réalité, Aizen puisse avoir ce qu'il désire et quand il le désire ? Comme pour Grimmjow qu'il ne voulait visiblement plus partager avec son amant ?

Le Capitaine savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre face à lui ! Jamais ... Alors il tenta de l'emporter, c'était la seule solution possible ! Il devait le vaincre ! Mais comment vaincre cet homme qui avait bien plus d'expérience que lui et ... Surtout ... Qui était un véritable génie stratégique ! Un homme comme on en voyait rarement sur tout les mondes ! Un homme qui était puissant et surpassé tellement de monde ...

Izuru, malgrès sa détermination, ne pouvait que fléchir face à cet être ... Il avait réussit à touché à plusieurs reprise la lame de Gin et celui ci continué de la tenir comme si de rien était, son poid qui aurait dut être très élevé semblait ne rien représenté pour l'argenté et chaque foi qu'il s'approchait de lui, il prenait le risque de sentir Shinzo le déchirait de par en par et il sentait la lame le frollé pour l'écorcher légèrement ...

Ses sens ouvert tenté d'évaluer les autres combats ... Et il en venait à une conclusion déchirante : ils étaient entrain de perdre ... Pire, ils tombaient comme des mouches ! La puissante énergie d'Inoue avait diminuée de façon alarmante tout comme celle de Kurohime ... Renji ... Allaient ils tous mourrir ici ? Il ne savait pas, mais le déséspoire emplissait de plus en plus le blond qui sentait sa propre lame devenir de plus en plus lourde entre ses mains, c'était comme si son sabre se rebeller et accépter de se soumettre à leurs ennemis ... Il ne fallait pas ... Il ne devait pas fléchir ! Pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant !

L'énergie spirituelle de Shihouin disparu si soudainement que cela choqua Izuru ... Et il n'avait aucun doute : elle était morte ... Qu'elle disparaisse si brutalement ne laissait aucun doute là dessus ... Shihouin ? La grande Shihouin ? Morte ? C'était impossible ... Et Gin tenta de tirer profil de cette "surprise" ... Le blond entendit bien l'hurlement d'Iro et lorsqu'il le vit apparaître devant lui, il ne comprit pas ...Non, il ne comprenait pas cet acte inconsidérable ...

Il aurait plutôt dut dire quelque chose comme "Attention" et rien de plus ... Mais, pourquoi le protéger de la sorte ?

Quand à Gin, il aurait dut cessait d'allonger son sabre ! C'était son fils après tout ! Son fils ! Mais la lame continua de s'aggrandir pour s'enfoncé dans le torse d'Iro ...

- Arrête ! Hurla Izuru, horrifier.

Mais déjà, la lame resortait et Iro chancela légèrement. Le Capitaine le rattrappa de justesse, pâle ... Ne comprenant plus du tout la situation ... Il avait crut que Gin aimait son fils ... Il l'avait vraiment crut ! Mais il venait de le blessée ...

- Je vous laisse repartir ! Lâcha l'argenté avec un étrange sourire. Vous ferriez mieux de repartir à la Soul Society ... Aizen va détruire la ville ...

Gin leurs tourna le dos, rangant son sabre ... Izuru, sous le coup de la colère, voulut attaquer l'argenté, mais Iro s'accorcher à lui, se tenant le torse ... La blessure ne semblait pas si grave que ça, mais c'était le geste qui avait choquer le blond ...

- Capitaine, il faut aller aider les autres ... Souffla t il difficilement. Nous devons fuire ... Vite ...

* * *

Lilinette avait parfaitement concience de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle ... Elle avait une vue d'ensemble et elle pouvait entrevoir les Capitaines battre en retraitre. Elle leur donnait totalement raison, l'attaque qu'était entrain de préparer Aizen ne laisserait aucun survivants ... Aucun ...

Shunsui hurlait des ordres à Byakuya et Kenpachi, leurs ordonnants sans aucun doute de fuire et un Seikamon s'ouvrit, confirmant les pensées de la petite blonde. Plus loin, Mugurama, toujours emprisonner par le masque de Vizard, continué d'agir instinctivement et traversa le passage qu'avait ouvert Renji, Hisagi était d'ailleurs avec lui et portait toujours Orihime tandis que Uryû s'occupé de Toshiro. Kurosaki et Kurotsuchi aussi venaient de traversé le passage et ...

Elle éprouva du soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le Capitaine Kira et sont subalterne arrivé à l'endroit où était Starrk, Tatsuki et Kisuke ... Ils survivraient et comment ne pas être soulagé par cette simple pensée ? Ils traverseraient un portail pour se réfugier à la Soul Society ...

Lilinette rencontra le regard bleu d'Iro et son ami écarquilla les yeux, il venait de comprendre ... Il venait de comprendre le choix qu'elle avait fait pour sauver sa moitiée et épargnier la vie de ses compagnions ...

Elle n'avait fait que prendre exemple sur Grimmjow : se sacrifiant, proposant un pacte avec le diable en échange de la vie de ses amis ... Elle savait déjà ce que cela entrainerait ... Luca la voulait, la désirée ... Et elle répugniait à lui appartenir, mais préférait que la vie de ses amis soyent épargnier et qu'importe ce qui pourrait lui arrivait ? Qu'importe ce qu'il lui réservé ... Starrk et Tatsuki seraient en sécuritée ...

"Elle me tient dans ses bras ... Pourvus qu'elle ne me lache pas ... Pourvus que je puisse mourrir dans ses bras !"

C'était les pensées que Starrk avait laissé filtré ...

"Qu'elle ne meurt pas avant moi !"

Mais jamais Luca ne l'aurait tuer lui ... Il n'était pas bête au point de provoquer la mort de la chose qu'il désirait ... Et Lilinette n'avait pas put laissé faire ! Alors elle avait proposé ce pacte avec ... Le Diable ... Et il avait accéptée, malgrès les protestations de Clarice et Alicia ... Bien sûr, Andrew avait été plus intéligent et avait tous de suite ranger son arme, comprenant que son compère accepterait se marché ...

- Tu es contente ? Demanda à son oreille le Céro. Ils vont être mis en sécuritée ...

Et le garganta se referma alors que Luca la tirée par le bras et qu'elle le suivait sans la moindre protestation ...


	52. Chapitre 50 : Le Chao

Ce jour là, ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir perdus la guerre ... Oui, ils avaient réellement crut perdre la guerre ... Le rapport de la situation était particulièrement effrayant et personne ne savait plus comment réagir face à cette défaite ! Ils n'avaient eux aucune chance de l'emporté, pire, Karakura avait été irradiquer ! Aizen avait réussis à détruire la ville d'une seule et unique attaque et il ne restait plus qu'un gigantesque cratère là où c'était trouvée le lieu où avait véccus Ichigo, un cratère visible à des milliers de kilomètre à la ronde et le nombre de perte humaine s'élever à plusieurs centaine de millier, les survivants quand à eux furent aussi nombreux, mais ... Aizen avait atteint son objectifs ...

Il avait eu toute les âmes dont il avait besoin et devait déjà tenir entre ses mains l'Ouken !

Marchant parmis les blessés, le rouquin tenta d'apporter de l'aide autant qu'il le pouvait, mais n'étant pas un expert des soins, il préféra s'abstenir, se contentant de bander les blessures les moins graves, les soigneurs se concentrant d'abord sur les blessers graves. Il lisait dans tout les regards la même chose : le déséspoire le plus grand ... Pour beaucoup, ils avaient perdus la guerre ... Combien de temps mettrait Aizen à franchir la porte pour aller vers la Dimension Royal ? Ce n'était qu'une question de minute, ou bien peut être allait il savourait sa victoire en attendant et en décidant lui de l'heure à laquel il ira là bas pour tuer le Roi ?

Starrk hurla brutalement, faisant sursauté plusieurs personnes et appellant sa fraccion, il semblait bien que personne n'arrivait à le calmer et même Shunsui avait du mal à le retenir. Il n'était pourtant clairement pas en état de se levé et Ichigo décida de lâcher le bandage qu'il était entrain de faire pour venir en aide au Capitaine Commandant ... Il ne fut pas le seul, mais fut surprit en rencontrant le regard de son double ... Qui était emplis de rage.

- Toi, tu dois savoir où es la princesse ! Lâcha t il séchement.

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua t il franchement. Je ... C'est ...

- Ouais, je sais, c'étais un carnage ! J'te rappelle que j'peu voir tout c'que tu vois ! Mais j'm'en fou des autres ! Où es Hime ?

Ichigo voulut lui répondre d'aller cherché, mais Starrk eux un sursaut et réussis même à repoussé le rouquin, malgrès sa blessure, et finalement, le Hollow sembla utilisé toute sa force pour le forcé à resté allongé, hurlant à Shunsui d'utilisé un Kido qui force le sommeil et le Commandant s'éxécuta, ressitant une formul à voie basse et la seconde suivante, l'Arrancar retomber inerte sur sa couche ...

- Qu'est c'qui lui arrive ? Gronda le Hollow, son nez frémissant légèrement.

- Lilinette ... Souffla Tatsuki.

Elle était quelques lits de camps plus loin, des cernes sous les yeux et un Shinigami bander son torse, veillance à ce que sa blessure au dos soit bien recouvertes. Ils essayeront sans doute de la soigniée plus tard, jugant qu'il y avait des cas bien plus critique ...

- Pour nous sauvez, Lilinette c'est proposé de se rendre à Luca ... Acheva t elle, le regard baissé. Grimmjow va me tuer ...

- Hé, t'es une amie d'Hime ! Lâcha le Hollow sur un ton menaçant. Dit moi tout de suite où elle es !

Tatsuki releva le visage vers la moitié d'Ichigo, l'observant quelques secondes et son regard s'écarquilla brutalement. Elle se releva et le Shinigami qui s'occupé de son cas protesta bien, mais elle le repoussa en tournant le visage en tous sens, cherchant sans doute son ami et Ichigo décida de faire de même, cherchant l'énergie de la jeune femme ...

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien du tout ... Pas la moindre trace de la belle rousse ... Et il comprit pourquoi Tatsuki avait un visage horrifier ... Ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas oublier là bas ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il était pérsuadé d'avoir vus Hisagi avec la jeune femme dans ses bras ... Sauf qu'à ce moment aussi ... Il n'avait pas ressentit la moindre énergie !

Il sentit une montée de rage en lui et comprit que cela ne venait pas de lui, mais de sa moitié ... Jamais il n'avait resentit une telle haine et il comprit ... Oui, il comprit à cet instant que le Hollow AIMER SINCERMENT Orihime ...

- Inoue ! Hurla à plein poumon le Hollow. Où es tu ? Hime ! Répond tout de suite où je te promes de te le faire regretter !

Mais il n'y eu aucune réponse ... Inquiet, Ichigo tenta une nouvelle foi de repérer la rousse, mais encore une foi, cela fut un echec ... Tatsuki s'élança soudainement vers le fond de la cour et le rouquin se dit qu'elle avait dut ressentir quelque chose, il la suivit sans la moindre hésitation et sut que derrière lui, le Hollow les suivaient et ils ne tardèrent pas à arrivé à une couche où la rousse était allongée. C'était Nell qui s'occupé de son état et malgrès les larmes qui couler sur ses joues, elle était extrémement professionnelle, prouvant que même si elle était très expressifs, elle savait gardés son sang froid.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta Tatsuki.

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua franchement l'arrancar, continuant de soigniée le corps. Je n'ai jamais vus ça ! J'arrive à soigniée son corps ... Mais ... Elle ne récupére pas son énergie ! ... Je ne vais pas y arrivé ! Où es Kotetsu ?

Elle se tourna vers eux, mais ils ne savaient pas ... Elle repossa alors sa question en hurlant de toute ses forces ... Il y avait un telle chaos autour d'eux qu'il était dure de savoir où pouvait se trouvé la Vice-Capitaine en cet instant ... Certain shinigami se levèrent en assurant qu'ils allaient la cherchés et partirent ... Mais cela ne semblait servir à rien du point de vus d'Ichigo ...Il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qui se passait ...

- Nell, fait venir un respirateur artificiel. Dit il délicatement.

L'intérpelet se tourna vers lui, choquée ... Mais elle sembla réalisé ... Si la pression était si basse, c'était qu'Orihime ne ... Pensait plus ... Que son cerveau ne réagissait plus ... Autant la laissée dans son coma, cela permettrait à Nell de s'occupé d'autre cas, mais c'était également une très mauvaise nouvelle ... Trop en réalitée !

* * *

Byakuya était entrain d'aider à soigniée les différentes personnes, étant très douée en soin de Kido. Il avait été blessé par Aizen pendant l'affrontement, mais pouvait toujours se servir de sa mains gauche. La Shinigami qu'il acheva de soigniée le remercia chaleureusement et déjà, quelqu'un lui demandé de l'aide. Il devait s'avoué qu'il ne savait pas où donner de la tête et il n'était pas le seul, il avait concience que Kenpachi et ses hommes tentaient eux aussi de soulager les hommes blessés. Même si c'était une brute épaisse, mais il cherchait quand même à soulager les personnes présentes ...

Dans le Chaos de cette bataille, certaine âmes des mort pendant les différents affrontement, avaient étés transporter ici. Certain semblèrent terrifié par Hallibel, mais la blonde ne se laissé pas aller, soignant elle aussi les personnes qui pouvait l'être ... Chacun y donnait du siens ... Non, chacun donnait son maximum en cet instant précie et même si beaucoup étaient terrifié par l'Arrancar, la plupart se laissés soigniée lorsqu'elle approché d'eux ...

Le noble acheva de soignié l'âme en face de lui et se releva, mais décida de faire une petite pause, n'en pouvant plus. Se frottant le frond de sa mains valide, il jetta un coup d'oeil aux personnes blessés ... Tout les cas graves étaient prit en charge par les membres de la Quatrième Division ... Il n'était pas obligé de continuer, mais n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire ...

- Hé, le noble ! Lâcha Kenpachi. Tu devrais arrêté pour la journée ! J'te ferais remarqué que toi aussi t'es blessés !

L'ébène lança un coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur et hésita ... Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser ses gens dans cet état ... Et ... Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à ...

Byakuya marqua une pose ... Il ne la sentait pas ... Il ne ressentait pas l'énergie de ... Grimmjow ... Et cela le fit paniqué ... La Primera et la Secunda n'avait pas été présente en ville, peut être avaient elles été envoyé ici pour enlevé la bleutée ? Fermant les yeux, il tenta de repérer sa Vice-Capitaine ... Mais ... Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparut ... Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Il fut sur le point de la cherchée quand son regard tomba sur son fils, Iro. Kira semblait s'inquiété vers son état et il empêchait un shinigami de l'examinée. S'inquiétant pour le jeune homme, il pria pour que la bleutée ne réapparaisse, mais Iro était là, alors il décida d'aller voir. Le jeune garçon sembla cherché à repoussé son Capitaine, assurant que sa allait bien et Byakuya posa sa mains sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui sursauta.

- Installe toi ! Ordonna t il séchement.

- Non, tout va très bien ! Assura Iro.

Mais, voyant que le noble ne voulait pas le laissé tranquille, il tenta une échapatoir, se baissant pour tenter de fuir. Malheureusement, Kenpachi ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance, le rattrappant par le bras, il le souleva d'une mains pour le repossé près de son lit de camps et le força à s'assoir.

- Qu'est c'qu'il à le petit ? Demanda le géant, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de l'argenté.

- Il s'est prit un coup à la poitrine. Répondit Izuru en se penchant vers l'argenté. Laisse moi la soigniée !

- C'est que ... Ce n'es pas grave ... J'vous assure ...

En effet, la blessure n'était pas alarmante, mais son supérieur insista pour la soigniée. C'était une étrange plaie, une lame c'était enfoncé dans son corps et était resortit sans touché aucune organe et même si du sang coulé, cela se remarquer que la personne n'avait pas cherché à tuer son adversaire. Voyant qu'il se laissé enfin soignié, Byakuya s'en retourna pour observer les alentours, essayant de détecter la présence de Grimmjow, mais encore une foi, il ne ressentit nul part l'énergie de la panthère et il fini par froncé les sourcils. Peut être avait elle été trop choquer par ce qu'elle venait de vivre ?

Décidant de changer de "cible", il chercha Shin, sachant que celui ci n'avait aucun contrôle de son énergie, il ne risquait pas de la loupée, même si elle était très basse, mais encore une foi, il ne la détecta nul part ... Et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

- Quelqu'un à vus les Jaggerjack ? Demanda t il en se tournant vers ses deux compères.

- Je pense qu'ils sont tous à la Première Division. Supposa Kira qui se releva. En tout cas, je sais que Blanche es là bas et que ...

- Non, elle n'y es plus ... Marmonna Iro en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est c'que ça veux dire ?

Le jeune hybride se mordit la lèvre, semblant recherché encore un peu sa soeur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il finit par se levé et se précipita hors de la cour. Les trois Capitaines s'interrogèrent d'un regard avant de décidé d'un accord commun de suivre l'argenté. Byakuya fut le premier à le rejoindre et il fut étonner en voyant Blanche, Shiro et Shin. Tout trois ouvrirent de grand yeux choqués en les voyants.

- Hé, qu'est c'qui c'est passé ? Lâcha avec inquiétude le bleuté. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Comment on s'en es sortis ? Demanda Shiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et vous, vous étiez où ? Répliqua acidement Iro.

- Où es Grimmjow ? Demanda le noble sans laissé le temps à qui que se soit de répondre.

Les trois jeunes gens furent surprit, Shiro et Shin se jettèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Blanche. Celle ci prenait un aire d'incompréhension ... Feinte ... Bien évidement ... Elle était tout comme son père ... Lorsqu'une situation échappé aux autres, il souriait toujours avec ironie ... Et c'était son cas en cet instant ... Avait elle ce petit aire concencieusement ou bien non ?

- Dite moi tout de suite où es Grimmjow ! Lâcha t il sur un ton menaçant.

- Mais, j'en sais rien ! Affirma Shin en se reculant. J'ai pas tout piger moi !

- Hé, moi aussi j'ai pas tout compris ! Avoua Shiro qui se recula lui aussi.

Les deux jeunes garçons se tournèrent vers Blanche qui prit un petit aire innocent en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Plait il ? Lâcha t elle avec un regard "innocent pas si innocent que ça".

Cela agaça grandement le noble qui jetta un regard froid aux trois jeunes gens et Shin fini même par se caché derrière Shiro. La seconde d'après, ils étaient tous interpelet par Abarai qui arriver en courant, essouflet.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, vous êtes en état de vous battre ? Demanda t il, jettant un coup d'oeil à la blessure au bras de Byakuya.

- Ouais, j'suis capable de tenir mon arme, pourquoi ? Répliqua le géant.

- C'est Mugurama, il a perdus la tête comme les autres Vizards, mais il à réussit à passer de ce coté !

- Quoi, tu veux quand même pas que j'le bute ?

- C'est pas ça, il s'accroche à Kurohime et on peu pas la soigniée, il nous laisse pas approché ...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Shin, très inquiet. Comment ça ? Elle es blessée ? Où elle es ?

- Reste là ! Répliqua séchement le noble. Abarai, méne nous.

Il ne sembla pas d'accord avec le fait que lui même intervienne, mais n'en dit rien et se contenta de les menés jusqu'à l'endroit où Mugurama semblait ... Il ne savait pas trop ... Comment expliqué ce qui cette scène qui se dérouler sous leurs yeux ? Le Vizard semblait se transformer peu à peu en Hollow, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien d'humain en lui ... Et malgrès ça, il donnait bien l'impression de protégé le corps qu'il y avait sous entre ses mains posé à terre. Sa respiration saccadé, il surveillait les Shinigami et tentait de frapper ceux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près ...

Personne n'avait tenté de le blessé, personne ne semblait vouloir le combattre, mais personne ne semblait vouloir le laissé partir, pas avec la jeune fille, en tout cas ! Chacun prenant bien soin de lui coupé toute retraitre ... C'était étrange tout de même cette façon d'agir ... Non ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement Mugurama en cet instant, mais ... C'était claire qu'il n'était pas le Shinigami qu'ils connaissaient tous ...

Il sentit que quelqu'un était arrivé juste derrière lui et lorsque Byakuya jetta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, il ne put s'empêché de lâché un petit grognement de fustration ... C'était Shin ... Bien sûr ! Il était tout comme sa mère ! Inconcient du danger qu'il encourait et fonçant trop souvent tête baissé ! L'idiot !

- Laisse ma soeur tranquille ! Hurla t il en levant la garde de son sabre.

Il sembla vouloir se précipité vers le Hollow, mais le noble réussis à l'intercepter avant. Le jeune homme sembla cependant bien décidé à ce battre pour protéger sa soeur, se débattant comme un diable, mais Byakuya maintint sa prise sur son kimono de l'Académy et ne le lâcha pas ... C'était le fils de Grimmjow et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il prenne le moindre risque ...

* * *

Sa soeur ... Cet être n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal à sa soeur ... Maintenant qu'il avait une arme, il pouvait protégé les autres ! Pourtant, on ne lui faisait pas confiance ... Alors que son père était mort pour lui donner son pouvoir, on ne voulait pas croire en lui ... On lui avait donner cette arme ... Et elle avait coûté la vie d'un homme qui aurait dut être d'une grande importance dans ça vie ... D'un être qui avait été très important dans la vie de son entourage ! Quelqu'un que sa mère avait pleuré pendant des années ... Quelqu'un qu'il aurait sûrement détesté vus sa manière d'agir, mais qu'il aurait aussi aimé ... Quelqu'un qui était mort pour lui sans même savoir si cela en valait peine et on ne voulait pas ... On ne voulait pas qu'il exploite se potentiel, qu'il puisse montré de quoi il était ... Capable !

- Laissez moi la protégée ! Hurla t il, se débattant toujours. Kurohime !

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir la protégée ! Ho oui ... Il sentait le nodachi noir dans sa mains vibrer ... Lui aussi voulait la sauvée ... Et Shin avait presque l'impression de l'entendre hurler avec autant d'intensité que lui ! Et la créature se tourna vers eux ... Oui, vers EUX DEUX ! Shin et sa lame ... Son père ... Ce n'était pas son impression, ce n'était pas celle de son père ... C'était bien celle de la chose qu'était devenus Mugurama et il resentit l'intrigation qu'elle éprouvait en l'observant et en le découvrant ... Par ce qu'il avait la même odeur qu'elle ... Elle, la personne qu'il voulait protégé ... Celle dont il voulait se faire ...

- Quoi ? Hurla Shin avec horreur. Hé, non, c'est pas ta compagne ! C'est ma soeur ! Dégage de là !

- Hé, qu'est c'que tu raconte gamin. Rala Kenpachi un peu plus en avant.

- Mais c'est lui, il veut ... Il considére que Kurohime es sa compagne !

Le géant le regard comme s'il venait de dire un mensonge et cela fit rougir le garçon : pour une fois qu'il ne mentait pas ! Reportant son attention sur le créature, il se demanda pourquoi elle était aussi intriguet par "eux" ... Et il comprit lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils étaient de souche Hollow, il les considérait comme des alliés potentiels face à tout ses Shinigami ... Le bleuté comprit que si "Mugurama" protéger Kurohime, c'était par ce qu'il pensait que les Shinigami voulaient la tuée : elle était de souche Hollow, il était donc normal qu'une créature plus "primitif" suive la logique, les Shinigami n'étaient ils pas sencés tué les Hollow ?

S'il s'approchait, est ce que Mugurama s'attaquerait à lui ? La réponse était non : il était le frère de sa "compagne" et donc ... Il ne le tuerait pas, à moins de vouloir mécontenter sa ... "compagne" ... Mais elle avait besoin d'être soigniée ! Et vite ! Shin n'hésita pas une seconde, se tournant vers le noble pour le mordre à la mains et dès qu'il le lâcha, le garçon se précipita vers la créature ... Qui pensait en cet instant "il a essayer de mangé le Shinigami" ...

- Shin ! Hurla mécontent Byakuya.

Mugurama lâcha un grondement emplis de menace, mais laissa s'approché Shin qui déposa sa lame et s'occupa de voir comment aller sa soeur.

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Gronda Kenpachi. Pourquoi il te fait rien ?

- Par c'que j'suis le frère de sa compagne ! Avoua le bleuté en lui lançant un coup d'oeil. J'ai pas mentit : il es pérsuadé qu'elle va devenir sa compagne et ... Il la protége par ce que ... Bah, vous êtes des Shinigami et vous êtes sencé tuer des Hollow ! ...

Mais c'était étrange ... Shin n'était pas sencé avoir des génes d'Hollow dans le sang ... Quoi que le fait qu'il fut née de deux Arrancar avait peut être décidé pour lui ? Il ne savait pas et s'en contre fichait, retournant sa soeur dont le bras était entrain de se régénérer. Elle était assomée et avait beaucoup de plaie caussé par une brulure, mais la plupart était entrain de se refermer d'elle même ... Si cela prenait autant de temps, c'était par ce que son énergie était très basse. Elle ne risquait pas de mourrir.

Levant le regard vers Mugurama, il se demanda ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ... Et ... Pour la première foi depuis qu'il était revenus, il s'interroga sur ce qui avait put ce passé sur Terre ... En regardant les Hollow autour d'eux, il put lire dans leurs regards le déséspoire et l'effondrement et de cela, il n'eu aucun mal à en déduire que c'était extrémement grave. Se sentant très mal à l'aise, il essaya de comprendre ... Et réalisa que c'était le KO autour d'eux ... Il y avait beaucoup de blesser et il y avait également ... Beaucoup de mort ... Et ses âmes humains qu'il voyait ici et là, des âmes fraichement morte et qui paraissaient toute un peu perdue ...

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda t il à Byakuya.

- Bien plus que tu ne peu l'imaginé. Avoua t il franchement. Alors, tu va me dire où es ta mère ?

- On a perdu ?

Le noble l'observa quelques secondes ... Il avait ce genre de regard lorsqu'il essayait d'évaluer la personne en face de lui, il devait essayé de deviné si le jeune homme était suffisament fort pour pouvoir supporter la révélation et Shin n'eut pas besoin de plus, reportant son attention sur sa soeur ... Qu'allaient ils devenir ? ... S'ils avaient perdues ... Il vallait peut être mieux s'exilé quelques parts dans la Soul Society en espérant qu'Aizen ne les pourchasserait pas ...

Mugurama émit un nouveau grognement et, par instinct, Shin posa sa mains sur son arme. La créature avait comprit que les Shinigami ne leurs ferait rien et elle avait décidée de les laissé là pour le moment ... Par ce que lui, il avait besoin de se soignier aussi, mais lui, il craigniait ses êtres et vus ses blessures ... Il avait concience qu'il ne pourrait rien ... Alors, il fallait fuir.

- Attention, il veut fuir ! Avoua Shin en fronçant les sourcils. Il tuera s'il doit le faire ...

Pourquoi ressentait il ses émotions à ce point ? ... Ha ... Le bleuté en avait assé ! Il devait réfléchir à tellement de chose ! C'était trop pour lui ... Il n'en pouvait plus !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda inquiet Renji.

- Laissons le s'casser, pour le moment, on a d'autre truc à faire que de s'occupé d'une créature telle que lui ! Grogna Kenpachi tout en faisant signe à sa Vice-Capitaine d'approcher. De toute façon, on es trop peu nombreux pour le maitriser sans le tuer ! Yachiru ... Tu le surveille de loin, assure toi simplement qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne et n'hésite pas à demandé des renfors dans le cas où il attaque un être ...

La jeune fille accepté l'ordre et les Shinigami s'écartèrent ... Les dernières pensées que perçus Shin et provenant de la créature furent qu'il trouvait cela étrange : il comprenait que le comportement des Shinigami n'avaient rien de "logique" vus qu'ils le laissés partir sans même attaquer ... Alors, lui même ne tenta pas de frapper ses "ennemi naturel" pour évité que cela ne s'écourte et qu'on le pourchasse comme une créature à abattre ...

La seconde d'après, Kenpachi prenait Kurohime dans ses bras et le petit groupe entré dans la cour où était soigniée tout le monde ... Nell vint directement s'occupé de leurs cas lorsqu'elle les vit débouler. La Troisième Siège de la Quatrième Division semblait s'en sortir à merveille, même si elle semblait boulverser par les évenements, elle se tourna vers Shin, lui lançant un regard interrogatifs ... Et il ne sut comment lui répondre, sachant que certain pourrait les entendres. Elle dut comprendre vus qu'elle n'inista pas ...

- Ha, Shin, je m'inquiétés. Déclara Urahara assit sur le bord d'un lit de camps. Je n'ai pas ressentit ton énergie à un moment donné ... Heureusement que Nell m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Capitaine ! Sourit le bleuté.

- Où es ta mère ?

Oups, encore une foi, on lui posait la question et il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre ... Il lâcha un petit grognement et eu un geste désintéresser.

- J'sais pas ! Lâcha t il nerveusement. J'comprend plus rien de c'qui se passe ! On devrait pas plutôt se demandé ce qu'on va devenir ? Aizen à détruit Karakura ... Il va forcément aller à la Dimension du Roi, non ? Qu'est ce qui va se passé ? On envois les derniers hommes encore debout là bas pour tenter une dernière bataille ?

- Mais pourquoi on ferait ça ? Répliqua sur un ton aigue Blanche.

Son frère se tourna vers elle ... A priorie, elle n'avait pas comprit la gravitée de la situation ...

- Aizen à détruit Karakura ! Lâcha t il comme si cela était l'évidence même qui pouvait tout expliquer, il dut cependant continuer l'explication : Il à sûrement en sa possesion l'Ouken ! Tu pense bien que la première chose que fera ce con, c'est d'aller tuer le Roi pour prendre sa place ... Et une foi ça fait ... C'est fini ...

Sa soeur parrus surprise ... Quelqu'un avait dut oublié de lui expliquer cette partie de l'histoire ... Shin n'avait pas vus l'intérêt de lui raconter vus qu'elle avait toujours donner l'impression de tout comprendre ... Finalement, il y avait certaine chose qui échappé totalement à bleutée.

Shin reporta son attention sur Kyoraku qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il faut faire, la plupart des hommes ici présent ne sont plus en état de se battre. Avoua t il franchement. Je pense que je vais prendre les hommes les plus aptes et envoyé un message à la Division Zero ...

- "La porte du Dernier Monde ne s'ouvre que par la Clef Celeste." Lâcha Blanche comme si elle récitée un poème. "Et celle ci es seule à choisir les élus qui pourrons pénétrer sur les Terres Saintes" ... Cela ne vous dit rien ?

Shin se souvint du court que leurs avait fait Kisuke ... Mais, à l'époque ... Blanche n'était pas née ... Le bleuté se tourna vers le blond qui haussa les sourcils et finit par sourire.

- Oui, d'après moi, le fait qu'Aizen ai détruit Karakura ne signifie en rien qu'il ai l'Ouken ... Avoua t il. Je pense même qu'il vient de réalisé qu'il ne pourra pas mettre la mains aussi facilement que ce qu'il avait imaginée sur la Clef Royal ... Mais je ne te savais pas aussi renseignier sur le sujet, Blanche.

- Je le suis bien plus encore que tu le pense ! Assura t elle sur un ton malicieux. Aizen n'a pas l'Ouken et ne l'aura jamais ! Un homme qui convoite le pouvoir ne peu aller sur les Terres Saintes ...

La jeune fille se tourna vers son frère, lui souriant de toute ses dents.

- Je suis sûre qu'on aura plus rien à craindre ! Assura t elle avec une telle conviction que Shin la prit pour une idiote. Tant que maman voudra nous protéger, il ne pourra rien nous arrivée ... Jamais ...

- Blanche, maman n'a pas la force de nous protéger ! Répliqua Iro en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête de parler de chose que tu ne comprend pas et ...

- Oui, pour le moment, elle n'es pas asser forte ... Mais le jour où elle reviendra, je suis sûre qu'elle le sera de nouveau ... Je crois en elle ... Elle à était la première de sa race à éprouvée de l'Amour ... Je suis sûre qu'elle peu nous réserver d'autre belle surprise comme celle ci ... J'éspére juste qu'elle reviendra vite !

- Blanche, où es Grimmjow ? Demanda Byakuya, de plus en plus intriguet.

Mais la jeune fille lui lança un coup d'oeil et haussa les épaules ...


	53. Epilogue

C'était un endroit vraiment étrange ... Grimmjow devait bien l'admettre ... Elle c'était imaginé que ses lieux seraient emplis d'une cité faite d'or ou au moins de marbre blanc et elle se retrouvait ... Dans quelque chose de bien plus merveilleux que ça ! C'était une magnifique jungle où résidé une multitude de créature plus incroyable les unes que les autres et que dire de ses plantes qu'il y avait ici et là ? Des fleurs fluorescentes avaient poussait le long des écorces d'arbre et à terre, il y avait des milliers d'autre plante très colorer ...

Intriguet, la bleutée s'approcha d'une des plantes et voulut la touchée, mais dès que ses doigts effleurèrent la pétale, elle retira sa mains ... Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait crut que cette chose ... Vivait ... Et hurlait de terreur en sa présence, mais cela n'était sûrement dut qu'à son imagination ...

Jettant un coup d'oeil à ses deux "guides", elle constata qu'ils étaient très patients et la laissée aller à son rythme ...

Elle avait traversée la porte d'or avec une certaine crainte, ses enfants ainsi que Shiro l'avaient suivit et dès les premiers mètres, ils étaient tombés sur un paysage incroyablement envoutant ... Elle était vraiment loin l'image que Grimmjow c'était faite de ses lieux en voyant cette gigantesque porte ... Ils n'avaient fait qu'une centaine de mètre avant que deux étranges personnes n'apparaissent devant eux ...

L'un des deux étaient grand, bien plus qu'elle et approchait même de la taille de Kenpachi, son oeil gauche était bleu foncé tandis que l'autre était dissimuler sous une multitude de bandage, sa peau était bronzé et ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cou et qui ondulé légèrement à leurs bouts, était d'une belle couleur pourpre. Vêtus de l'uniforme des Shinigami, elle avait été impressionné par cette personne qu'elle savait puissante, mais qui pourtant paraissé très calme. Le seconde avait sa taille à elle, des cheveux noir et court, un visage très efféminée, un peau incroyablement pâle, lui aussi porté une tenue de Shinigami ...

Aucun des deux n'avaient montrés la moindre hostilitée, mais ils avaient demandés à Grimmjow de dire aurevoir à ses enfants : ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, semblait il ... Et quand elle avait demandé si elle avait elle même l'autorisation d'être ici, le géant avait simplement dit "bien sûr, on vous attendez depuis longtemps !" ...

Intriguet bien malgrès elle, elle avait céder à sa curiositée et avait décidée de suivre les deux personnes, se demandant qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ils lui avaient simplement demandé de les suivres et voilà qu'elle marchait à travers cet étrange monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas ...

Recommençant à marchée, Grimmjow suivit les deux personnes et ils finirent par arriver près d'un étrange lieu, un habitacle uniquement constitué uniquement de végétation et elle trouva le lieu incroyablement beau. S'émerveillant de plus en plus de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrire dans ce monde, elle continuait de marché en regardant le plafond duquel pendait des lianes où des fleurs bleu et blanches poussaient, certaine pétalle tombé, mais se volatilisé bien avant de touché le sol et que dire de cette délicate odeur qu'elle reniflait ?

- Vous voilà enfin. Lâcha une voie qui la sortie de sa contemplation. J'ai crains ne jamais pouvoir vous rencontrez en personne.

Son regard bleu se posa alors sur la personne qui avait parlé, elle fut surprise en découvrant un enfant ... Mais quel étrange enfant elle avait sous les yeux ... Il était petit, tout petit, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de cette nostalgie que seule les personnes ayant véccus des malheurs pouvaient possédés ... Et ce sourire bienveillant ... Elle avait l'impression que c'était le sourire qu'un père adresse à son enfant ...

Une autre chose la troubla : il possédait sur sa peau d'étrange marque bleuâtre, c'était comme des cicatrices ... Non, des cicatrices donnerait l'impression de sortirent de la peau alors que ses étranges marques semblaient plutôt se trouvé sous la peau ... Des vaisseaux sanguins ? ... Elle ne savait pas ...

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack Schiffer, j'ai attendus ce moment depuis si longemps. Avoua l'être en se levant.

Il était vraiment très petit ... Et tellement grand en même temps ... Comment expliquer ? Il avait la taille d'un enfant, mais dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de se tenir, il semblait d'une grandeur innébranlable, d'une puissance incroyable ... Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord : qu'il ne fallait pas se filler au apparence car cet être n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être ... Quelque chose n'allait pas ...

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si elle 'nétait pas tombés dans un piège quelconque.

- Je n'ai pas de nom, je n'en ai jamais eu. Avoua t il en s'avançant vers elle. On à jamais prit le temps de m'en donner un ... Je me disais que vous pourriez peut être m'en donné un ...

- J'suis pas ta mère ! Gronda t elle.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres et il releva son visage vers elle, elle rencontra ses yeux brun et se demanda pourquoi il lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi ... Heureux ... C'était vraiment très étrange ... Un tel bonheur alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Elle ne comprenait pas ...

- Vous qui fûtes le premier Hollow a pouvoir éprouvé de l'Amour, j'aurais aimé que vous me donniez un nom ... Avoua t il. Êtes vous sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'en donner un ?

- Voyons, il doit bien y avoir un nom pour te désignier, non ? Les gens, ils t'appellent comment ?

- Ils m'appellent tous "Roi de la Soul Society".

* * *

**Note Final :**

Moa ha ha ha ha ha ! MOA HA HA HA ! Vous allez me tué, hein ? J'le sens, avec tout ce que j'ai fait aux persos et tout cette nouvelle "fin" qui va vous laissez sur votre "faim" ! ... Certaine qui passé sur mon blogue devaient se douté qu'une troisième partie verrais le jour ... Bah ouais, je manque pas d'idée, mais si je dois avoué qu'il y à encore quelques minutes, je ne savais pas comment appellé les deux "guides" qui montrés le chemin à suivre à Grimmjow (merci à ma soeur qui c'est casser la tête avec ses "takatakushimushohirotaru" ...C'était inutile, mais gentil quand même ! XD)

Donc, que dire de plus ? La troisième partie ne verra le jour qu'au moi de janvier : je veux être sûre de ce que je vais écrire dedans, je veux que cette partie soit la partie FINAL de Sublima Pantera et je veux être sûre de ne rien oublier, d'ailleurs, à la fin de la fic, je ferais une note final qui expliquera pourquoi j'ai appeller certain perso comme cela ou les petits secret de l'histoire alors n'hésité pas à me laisser vos questions dès maintenant ...

Je pense que je vais d'ailleurs répondre à une qui mérite une explication immégiate : Pourquoi ai je décidé d'appeller l'arme de Shin "Ulquiorra Schiffer" et non pas "Murcielago" ? La réponse es simple : juste avant de poster le chapitre, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas judicieu de l'appeller "Murcielago", mais j'ai décidé d'appeller l'arme "Ulquiorra Schiffer" car ce dernier à céder son pouvoir à Kurohimer (sa recureccion) alors qu'il à cédé son âme à son fils ! C'est une des raisons qui m'a décidé quand au choix final ! ^^

Bon, et bien, à la prochaine, très vite j'éspére ! Noter que je cherche toujours des bêtas pour corriger mes fics ! Je ne posterais plus de fic non corriger (sauf SP vus que je veux continuer de la publier le Lundi, le Mercredi et le Vendredi) alors si y a des volontaires ... J'en ai besoin ! XD


End file.
